Mercenary of Zero
by oblivon2991
Summary: He was a mercenary. He was ruthless without mercy. He always fulfilled his contracts conditions. He never backed down from anything in YGGDRASIL if he decided to fulfil it. And lastly, he was a lone wolf who never took long-term contracts or guild invitations. Will Louise manage to break his lone wolf play style and make him cooperate, or she will fail?(abandoned, rewrite will come
1. A new begining

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **This idea just popped out of my head and I felt like I had to write it down. Please don't hate me because of it.**

 **My mother language is not English so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

In the year 2138 AD, there was a term: DMMO-RPG.

That word was an acronym for "Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game".

These games were played by connecting a dedicated console to the brain via a neuronal nano-interface— an intracerebral nanocomputer network, created from the fusion of cyber- and nano-technology.

These were games that allowed one to enter a virtual world and experience it as though it were real life.

And among the myriad DMMO-RPGs that thronged the market, one of them stood head and shoulders above the others:

YGGDRASIL.

This game had been painstakingly developed and released 12 years ago, in 2126.

Compared to other DMMO-RPGs of the time, YGGDRASIL's selling point was "player freedom".

It had over 2000 basic and advanced job classes.

Every class had a maximum of 15 levels, and so in order to reach the overall level cap of 100, one would need to take at least 7 different classes. However, players could take as many classes as they wanted as long as they met each class' prerequisites. A player could even take 100 classes at level 1 each, although that was very inefficient. As such, in this system, it was virtually impossible to make identical characters unless one was deliberately trying to do so.

In addition, one could use various creator tools (sold separately) to fully customize one's armor, weaponry, flavor text, appearance, and other cosmetic settings.

A vast playing field awaited its players. There were nine worlds in total: Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim.

It boasted a massive world, numerous classes, and freely customizable appearances.

These features ignited the creative spirits of its Japanese players and sparked what would later be known as a stylistic revolution. So popular was it that whenever the word "DMMO-RPG" was mentioned in Japan, listeners would immediately think of YGGDRASIL.

—Still, all these were things of the past now. The developers will shut down the game servers this night.

This happened due this was the last day of this wonderful game. The company decided to shut down the game servers due to the financial problems and because the game used a heavily outdated game engine and due to this engine limitation the developers can no longer fulfill the player's ridiculous wishes. There were other reasons of course what the developers concealed. (A group of a rich kid was pissed off because more skilled players farmed them.) But they never have come to light.

Our unlikely hero was a player too. His avatar name was Zero Rei. A player who chosen to play as an Automaton.

He changed his race and his ranger job class through in-game cash items. He changed to Automaton race from the undead Dullahan and his ranger job to Gunner. Both Gunner and Ranger could use all kind of ranger weapons but the ranger job class concentrated to bows and crossbows, while the Gunner concentrated on magic fueled scientific guns. Both the Automaton race and the gunner job came with the last expansion the Valkyrie Downfall. He changed his race and job class to this due he thought it was cooler to play as a Gun wielding Automaton what was gameplay wise and lore wise resembled a terminator from a movie what was made at the end of the 20th century. And because its stats and abilities were more fitted for his playstyle.

He was one of the best ranged DPS and the best anti-magic specialist on his server. Instead of joining a guild he pursued mercenary lifestyle inside the game. Despite this, he got numerous invitations but he always rejected them.

Those who pursued the mercenary lifestyle in the game were neither hated or respected. But this gave them an opportunity to remain completely neutral. So no one really farmed them PVP wise. This in-game lifestyle in general, helping out other guilds, lone players, and groups. Either in an invasion, PvP, PvE, Raids or farming. Of course in exchange for an adequate compensation. So it was basically the equivalent of the mercenary lifestyle of real life.

He spent his days pursuing this gameplay method. Day after day he logged in and received the requests. After a while, he got a quite wealthy from this lifestyle and even managed to collect two set Divine Class gear, several Divine Class Weapons and many other things and other equipment. One of his divine class set was outfitted with PVP data crystal the other one was used to PvE.

He even owned numerous in-game cash item and a mobile bank what he could summon wherever he want to store his items what he currently does not use and he can't store in his personal pocket dimension. He got this special item from the game developers due he not even once joined a guild, created an NPC and continued to pursue the lone mercenary lifestyle.

Zero Rei just finished his last appointment in the game. His last appointment was to help another guild with their invasion of another guild. In the last few weeks of YGGDRASIL, there were not many players due the developers announced: „the game will end within a few months". After that, the player and the guild count in the game drastically diminished. Due to this, the guilds started to farm each other for resources and their wealth.

In the last few weeks, he had numerous request from all across the server. From all across the nine realms of YGGDRASIL. Due to this, he was able to accumulate even more wealth than he had already had. This counted in-game money, items, data crystals and many other things.

After he finished his contract he had only one hour to do what he want because the server shut down what occurred precisely in midnight.

Zero Rei wanted to end the game with style so he traveled to the highest point of the realm of Asgard and prepared his fireworks what he prepared only for this occasion.

[23:00:01]

 **„Huh. So this is how it ends. This is how ends the story of the mercenary Zero Rei**." he chuckled under his VR helmet.

The firework was spectacular. Combined the firework what the developers prepared celebrating the end of the game. No one saw this spectacular thing in the game.

And he streamed all of the hour-long fireworks in live feed through his twitch channel.

 **[23:59:20]**

 **„So this is how it ends. At least it was fun. I hope Yggdrasil II will soon come. Despite the developers said it will certainly not for a time being."** He smiled under his VR helmet.

 **„Goodbye… Good night… Good luck…"** he chuckled

[23:59:50]

While he watched the firework. He suddenly heard a girl voice in his mind. It was quite adorable he could almost imagine how could the owner look like.

„I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière,"

he chuckled. _„What an adorable voice, but what is this gibberish language. Maybe French? It is resembling the french language. Maybe the developers implemented this whispers into the game to ease our minds at the end of the game. But why in french language? It does not matter at least they thought about something interesting."_

 _„_ _In the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers,"_

 _„_ _following my fate,"_

He recognized a few words from the context and he managed to piece together its rough meaning.

 _„_ _I beg you come to my aid oh my great strong and wise familiar!_

 _„_ _Hear my guidance and come to my aid!"_

 **„** **Well, I can't say no to such an adorable voice. Can't I?** he raised his virtual hands to an _„ I can't do anything"_ sarcastic position while he said this.

He laughed loudly then closed his he laid down to the ground.

[23:59:59]

Due to this and his closed eyes, he can't see the green portal what appeared to him and consumed his virtual body.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Halkeginia: Tristan Academy of Magic:**

It was a shining bright day in the Tristan Academic of magic. The Tristain Academy of Magic was an institute in Tristan that teaches students from aristocratic families in the arts of magic and the study of the elements earth, air, fire, water.

The Tristain Academy of Magic was built like the pentagon symbol. Each tower has a different color roof. Can't tell if they are different shapes. It looks like each tower is used for teaching each one of the five magic skills. You would guess the Tristain Academy was built some time after Founder Brimir and Gandalrf Since there have been no void mages for a very long time the one hallway to the left tower was not put in from the center main tower. That tower is used for teaching since there is no void user or teachers. Maybe used for storage or a backup classroom.

But this was only a speculation between the students for a long time.

In this institute of magic in the students private quarters. There was a room. In it was a sleeping petite figure. She was Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. The third heir of the La Vallière family. She had a long wavy pink hair and her figure were petite under the blanket (around 140-145cm) but we can't see this due she was completely wrapped her blanket around her body.

The shining sun shined through her room window. Reacting to this she started slowly opening her eyes and sleepily sitting up. After this, her daily preparations started: combing her long hair, grooming and getting dressed.

Tomorrow will be a very important day for her. In that day she could finally prove to her classmates she is not a failure and she can cast at least one spell without ending it as an explosion.

While she thought about this she finished her preparation and headed down to her first class in the day.

After everyone arrived in the Earth element class the teacher greeted them.

 **„** **Everyone congratulations becoming a second-year student."**

 **My name is Mrs. Chevreuse and I am a new teacher here in at the Tristian Magic Academy.**

 **My element is earth and my runic name is Red Clay Chevreuse. I will be giving lectures earth magic this year.**

 **So anyone can tell me what is the four basic element?"**

 **„** **Ah, yes!"** signed the blonde haired fop

 **„** **Fire, water, earth and wind.**

 **And what a coincidence! My element is earth jus like yours, Missus.**

 **My Runic name is Guiche de Garmont The Bronze."** he bowed while he placed his right wand holding hand to his right side. Then he placed the rose in his mouth and looked confident and the air started to spark around his head.

 **„** **Pleased to make your acquaintance."**

 **„** **Nice to meet you too Mr. Garmont."** replied the teacher then continued his lesson.

 **„** **Earth is an important magical element since it governs the creation of all things. And to make you understand that. I will start out by having all you master alchemy."** she pulled a few rocks out from her robe and placed them to her table. Then she pulled out her wand under her purple robe.

 **„** **Lel in yan."** she murmured the magic words while pointed her wand to the rocks. Then the rocks suddenly transmuted to brass.

 **„** **Is that gold?"** jumped up the well-tanned redhead from her seat.

„ **No it's brass**." replied the teacher.

 **„** **Blast it…"** she sighed and sat back to her seat

 **„** **Now let's have someone give it a try."** she looked the pink haired girl on the last pew who is diligently taking notes. **„You up there."**

 **„** **What's your name,"** she asked the surprised student.

 **„** **Luise.."** she stood up from her seat. **"Louise de La Vallière"**

 **„** **Umm…Sensei."** interjected the blonde haired chubby student.

 **„Yes?"**

 **„** **Uh… I suggest you don't pick her."** everyone nodded in unison „ **Yeh, yeah."**

 **„** **It is dangerous I rather do it myself than Louise do it."** jumped up from her seat angrily the tanned redhead.

Louise's head started to boil because of her anger and frustration.

 **„** **Dangerous? What's so dangerous about alchemy?"** asked the teacher

 **„** **I will do it please let me do it!"** yelled Louise

 **„** **Very well."** everyone paled.

She slowly started to walk to the teacher desk while everyone pulled back a little bit. Except a blue haired brunette who immediately left the classroom with her book and staff.

Louise pulled out her wand.

 **„** **Louise! Stop it!"** interjected her classmate

 **„** **Shut up you distracting me."** she retorted back then turned back to the teacher.

 **„** **Strongly imagine the metal what you want to create."** Louise nodded signing she understood

She raised her wand **„Lel in yan."** she cast her spell

For a moment nothing happened then the rocks on the desk started to trembling and emitting a bright light.

Then…

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristan Academy of Magic: Old Osmond Office:**

 **„** **Looks like we are off to another safe start to this year,"** said Old Osmond

 **„** **Yes, It is most pleasing**." answered his young green haired secretary

 **„** **Ah, as the principal I can't wish anything better."** he breathed a big huff from his pipe

His green haired secretary lazily raised her wand then swung it in the air. In that moment Old Osmond pipe floated out from his hand.

Old Osmond reacting to this started to caress his long beard and stood up. **„Oh boy."**

 **„** **Taking care of your health is part of the secretary job, Old Osmond,"** she said this while Osmond pipe floated and landed beside her

 **„** **You are gonna take away one of the few pleasures an elder has Miss Longueville?"**

He reached behind the green haired secretary hip and started to fondle it.

 **„** **Please stop touching my hip,"** she said with a bored tone

Old Osmond in retort started to act like a senile old man who does not know what he is doing.

 **„** **Please stop acting like you have dementia."**

 **„** **Oh by the way."** a candle appeared beside his head. **„Tomorrow is the day when the second years summon their familiars isn't it?"**

 **„** **Damn old geezer."** Miss Longueville murmured under her nose while a mouse started to come out from her crotch area.

 **„** **A familiar is both a lifetime servant and friend. As well your eyes and ears."** Old Osmond picked up from the ground his mouse familiar.

 **„** **My familiar spirit, Motsognir ha been with me for a long time."**

The mouse started to squeaking while he pilfered the seed what Old Osmond gave him.

 **„** **I see white, pure white."** hearing this the secretary shocked out from her cold demeanor and panicked for a moment.

 **„** **I think Miss Longueville would look better in black rather than white wouldn't you agree?"**

Miss Longueville slipped behind Old Osmond with a fluttering head. **„Old Osmond, if you do that again I will report you the royal palace."**

Old Osmond suddenly opened his eyes and turned to his secretary.

 **„** **Don't get so angry about having your underwear pepped. If you do you will lose your chance to get married."**

Miss Longueville eyes widened and started to kick the principal on the ground.

 **„** **I am sorry. I won't do it again."** pleaded Osmond. **„Really forgive me."**

Suddenly they heard a big explosion what came from another building.

 **„** **What was that?"** Asked old Osmond

 **„** **It is probably her again."**

 **„** **The third born child of the de La Vallière family."**

* * *

 **Scene change: Tristan Magic Academy: the classroom.**

Everything was devastated in the classroom because of the big explosion and everyone was either out of cold or hide between the pews. The teacher was the first. Only one pink-haired figure stood in the middle of the classroom.

 **„** **S-See what I meant!"** yelled the tanned redhead

Louise turned her back to her. **„Looks like I made a little mistake."**

 **„** **What!?"**

 **„** **This is what you called little mistake!?"**

 **„** **Your percentage of success is zero!"**

 **„** **You Zero Luise."**

Her classmates started to scold her.

She looked to the ground where her still unconscious teacher laid.

After the class, Old Osmond called her to his office where she was scolded. While she headed back to her room she met Kirche, Tabitha, and Montmorency.

 **„** **At the reflection room again? Or are you finally getting kicked out?"** asked Kirche

 **„** **Maybe,"** interjected Montmorency then the two girls started to laugh

 **„** **No punishment**." retorted Louise

The two of them looked dumbfounded. **„Why?"**

 **„** **They said that the teacher carries part of the responsibility since she let me use magic even though the class warned her."**

Both Kirche and Montmonrencystarted to laugh in unison

 **„** **I am just having a bad day."**

 **„** **You are always having a bad day. Right? Since you don't even have a runic name yet."**

Her head started to fluster **. „Shut up."**

 **„** **I am looking forward tomorrow. I wonder what kind of a familiar spirit you will summon."**

Lousie turned black to them and the flames of confidence burned on her bright pink eyes.

 **„** **I have great confidence when it comes to the Summon Servant spell!"**

Both girls showed a frightened expression.

 **„** **Just watch! I will summon a sacred,beautiful and strong familiar spirit what will be unmatched, even with everyone's else familiar spirit combined."**

They looked like they questioning something.

 **„Hey Tabitha, What do you think?"**

 **„** **I don't know."** The blue haired brunette answered with an expression face and flipped a page in her book.

After this Louise retired to her room Changed to her nightgown and laid down on her bed.

 _„_ _I have great confidence when it comes to the Summon Servant spell!"_ she thought back to her sentence

 **„** **I never should have said that."** She buried her head in her pillow

After this, she wrapped her blanket around her and went into sleep mode.

* * *

 **Scene Change:Tristan Academy of Magic: Summoning site:**

 **„** **Today is the day of the summoning,"** said Jean Colbert on of the teacher before the students. He was a middle-aged man with balding head and spectacles.

 **„** **This is the first exam of your second year, as well as the sacred day of your first encounter with your familiar spirit… "** he looked around

 **„…** **who you will spend the rest of your life with as a part of an aristocratic family."**

Louise squeezed her wand. _„No, I will not fail this time… I will summon the most beautiful and strong familiar what will be no equal in strength in all of the Hellkaginia! I can't let down Mr. Colbert who is always believed me!"_

 **„** **I can hardly wait to see how great a familiar spirit you will summon."** Kirche popped out behind Louise.

 **„** **Leave me alone."** she looked disgusted

The first student summoned a Bugbear. It was a big purple floating eyeball.

 **„** **Wow a Bugbear!"** one of the student wonder-stricken

 **„** **That is impressive,"** said Colbert. **„Next,"** he called the next student

Guiche stepped forward. **„It is me, The Guiche de Garmont, Mr. Colbert."** he introduced himself with an exaggerated move set

 **„** **I shall summon the most amazing familiar spirit in the history of this school."**

 **„** **And then the school's fame shall also-„**

 **„** **Enough with the monolog . You have a line behind you."** Interrupted him Mr. Colbert

 **„** **Well then."** Guiche cleared his throat **„Oh, great primogenitor Burimill who leads us. Bring forth a noble one that shall be the slave of me. The Bronze Guiche's slave."**

With that, the ground started to trembling. **„Answer to thy sacred summoning."** he raised his rose wand

After the quake has stopped a big brown mole raised his head from the ground. Guiche dumbfounded.

 **Many summoning later**

 **„** **A fire salamander. You summoned a big one, in the end, Miss Zerbst,"** said Colbert with a surprised tone.

 **„** **It is a result that matched my runic name, Kirche the Ardent."**

Mr. Colbert turned back to the other students.

 **„** **Have we gone through everyone?"**

 **„** **No, not yet."** answered the tanned redhead.

 **„** **Miss La Vallière is left."**

Louise looked angrily.

She prepared herself for the summoning and stepped in the summoning site.

 **„** **It is her turn."**

 **„** **What is she going to summon?"**

 **„** **I am sure she can't. It will be another explosion and that will be it."**

Her classmates whispered between each other.

 **„** **You said that you can summon something greater than my Flame, Right, Louise?"** Kirche mocked her.

Louise puffed her cheeks and retorted. **„Naturally."**

Louise started the ritual.

 ** _„_** ** _In the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers,"_**

 ** _„_** ** _following my fate, wherever you are in the universe"_**

 _ **„** **What an unusual summoning spell."**_ said one of the student

 ** _„_** ** _Well at least it's unique."_** _she heard the whispers from the crowd_

 ** _„_** ** _I beg you come to my aid oh my great strong and wise familiar!_**

 ** _„_** ** _Hear my guidance and come to my aid!"_**

She waved her wand and pointed forward. After that, a big explosion shook the summoning site.

 **„** **I knew this was going to happen."**

 **„** **Are you all right Montmorency?"** asked Guiche

Montmorency pointed to the summoning site where Louise stood above her summon.

The dust slowly settled and everyone could see Lousie summon.

It was a human. He laid on the ground with his hands folded together behind his head. He seemed a person who is enjoying his nap. He wore black duster cloak and it seemed he wore white gloves on his hands.

His hair was not too long white straight barely hiding his ears. His face resembled a handsome teen who was in his mid-teens. Besides this, he wore an eyepatch on his left eye.

On his leg, he wore military boots and jeans. His duster was buttoned until it reached the upper part of is chest where it was open. If you inspected him you could see he wore a white shirt paired with a black tie under his duster.

 **„** **That outfit, he's a plebeian no matter how you look at it."**

 **„** **Yeah, he is a plebeian. Without a mistake."**

 **„** **Big sister,"** said Sylphid through her connection with Tabitha. She was Tabitha familiar. A wind dragon. Tabitha looked to Sylphid with a curious expression.

All animals in the court started to tremble because of the fear.

 **„** **Very, very, very dangerous. I am scared big sister. Please be very careful with that human. Don't try to fight it. If he turning against us we will all die."**

Tabitha nodded and prepared herself to flee if times come.

Louise's face started to twitch because of her anger **. „This is the sacred beautiful, and strong…"**

She bent over him. **„Who are you?"**

 _Her face is... cute._ Reddish-brown eyes danced upon the stage of her flawless, white skin and strawberry blonde hair. _She looks kind of like a foreigner._ In fact, the girl _must_ have been a foreigner. A cute, doll-like foreigner. _Maybe she's half-Japanese?_

 _„_ _She surely designed her face and her gear with a good amount of work."_

 _„_ _Still, that's some kind of weird school uniform she's wearing, isn't it?_ _I don't recognize it. But I like her transmog."_

Zero Rei slowly raised himself then looked around. **„Hmm. Strange. I thought the developers will shut down the server after midnight. Maybe they added plus time or maybe this is the YGGDRASIL II alpha or beta test."**

He stood up then pinched Louise face gently.

In response to this Louise's face flustered because of her rage, she pushed aside Zero Rei hand and started to rattle in Halkeginian language.

 **„** **Hmm. Very lifelike. The developers surely made a very good job with the game new engine. And. Wait a minute I can feel the warmth of the sun, the wind and the various scents in the air. Strange. This is too lifelike. According to the law. What limits the lifelikeness of the Virtual Realities. The developers can't make something this lifelike."**

 **„** **Ah. It does not matter. I just enjoying it as much as I can before the cops shutting down the server."** he threw his hands in an „I can't do anything position."

 **„** **But I can't understand what they said. Maybe the developers accidentally put me together with foreign players.,"** he said all of this with his expressionless face while he scratched his head with his gloved hand. It was natural the players to their face was almost always motionless and bland who played Automaton race. It was in their race lore. Anyway, the old engine of YGGDRASIL does not supported face motions because it would cost too much resource from the game servers.

 **„** **Huh."** he sighed **„ It will be very hard to play with them if I can't understand what they said. At least if they do not speak Japanese speak English. It will be the best to show them I can't understand their language and try to communicate in a common language."**

 **„** **Huh. Foreign players."** He sighed. He started to speak Louise in the English language. Very slowly. Following this, he showed what he want to say to Louise with sign language.

 **„** **I. Don't. Understand. What. You want to say to me. Please. Speak. Japanese or English. Or turn on. The. Automatic. Translator. So. I. Can. Understand. You."**

A tanned redhead walked in his field of vision and started to speak to the pink haired girl. Then started to chuckle.

In retort, the pink haired girl started to yell to the redhead.

 _„_ _She seems to mock this girl before me. Maybe they are in not on good terms."_

 **„** **It was just a little screw-up."**

 **„** **That was Louise the Zero Louise we know."**

 **„** **You never cease to meet our expectation."**

Everyone started to laugh. But Zero Rei can't understand anything that they said.

 _„_ _If you want me to leave just say. „Get the fuck out here." And I will be gone."_

 **„** **Hey. If you want me to leave just say."** he raised his hand shyly

 **„** **Shut up!"** yelled him, Louise

 **„** **Ok…"** Zero Rei shrank. This one sentence what you could understand no matter the language barrier.

Louise turned to the staff holding balding guy then started to speak to him.

 _„_ _Maybe they are roleplaying. Yes, it must be the case. The are all dressed in the same uniform except the balding guy. Maybe they are a guild whose roleplaying some kind of Harry Potter thingy. Yes, the environment the uniforms and the character designs are perfect for this. I wonder how many in game and real life money they spent to create such realistic atmosphere. Or maybe because this is the beta test the developers gave them this as a present."_

 **„** **Mr. Colbert."**

 **„** **Yes."**

 **„** **Please let me summon again."**

 **„** **I can't let you do that."**

 **„** **How come?"** said the pink-haired girl in a panicked tone

 **„** **This is a sacred ceremony that determines a mage's life. Redoing it would be a desecration of the ceremony itself."**

 _„_ _Maybe they are arguing about if the let me play with them. I don't really want to play with them. It is just too weird to me."_

 **„** **Regardless of whether you like it or not, he has been decided as your familiar spirit."**

Zero Rei turned around and started to walk away while he started to wave them backward with his hand. **„It was a pleasure, guys. But you are all too weird to me. There is a whole new nine realm what I have to explore. So. Bye."**

The little pink grabbed Zero Rei collar. With that, he stopped **„But I have never heard of taking a plebeian as a familiar spirit!"**

Everyone started to laugh in unison.

Zero Rei looked around again and he turned back to Louise. His character was around 165 cm so he was not much taller than the little pink. He looked with his lightly glowing cybernetic blue eye to Louse light pink eye.

 **„** **Whether it's a plebeian or not there will be no exceptions,"** said Colbert.

 **„** **Guys please speak English or something. I can't understand what you say."** Zero said in English language hoping to finally his message reach their brain. **„If you want something please speak English or Japanese I can't understand french language."**

 **„** **Continue with the ceremony."** the little pink looked desperate hearing Colbert words.

 **„** **At least the face animations is beautiful. I don't know the face animation technology is so advanced. The quantity of data must be unimaginable. To reach this kind of vividness**. **It is just amazing."** Zero Rei murmured under his nose

 **„** **With him?"** Louise poked the stranger in the black duster coat with her wand.

 **"Yes, with him. Hurry. The next class will begin any minute. How much is more time this summoning going to take? After mistakes upon mistake, you have finally managed to summon him. Hurry and form a contract."** Said Colbert in a commanding tone.

Everyone voiced their agreement and began jeering

 _„_ _These guys surely put themselves into their role. I hope they streaming this somewhere."_

The little Pinkett sighed and a sad expression painted on her face. **„Okay…"**

She turned back to Zero. **„You'd better be grateful. You'd normally never get this from an aristocrat."** she raised her wand.

 _„_ _I don't understand shit. But my combat analyzer is still working and it said they are no threat to me in the slightest. The highest levels among them are the bald guy, the blue brunette, the dragon beside her and this little pink fellow. But they can't even breach my passive nullification so it will be no problem if they attacking me._

 _Damn developers, they implemented the abilities in the beta to feel very lifelike. I feel my powers is part of me and they will answer my call if I call them. Funny somehow if I thought about a spell I precisely knew how it works both in theory and practically. The developers really did a good job implementing this function and the lore behind it. Its feels like I am not in my chair anymore but in my avatar body."_

 ** _„_** ** _My name is_** **Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière."** she pointed her wand to Zero Rei forehead. **„Pentagon that governs the five powers, give this thing your blessing and make it my familiar spirit."**

 **„** **Just stay still, „** she said in an angry tone

With that, she started to close the gap between their faces.

 _„She wants to kiss me?! Well then. Roleplay is roleplay. And I can't ruin their hard work. Can't I_?" he chuckled inwardly and let the little pink kiss him on his mouth.

 **"Mmm..."**

Louise's lips touched Zero Rei's.

Louise removed her lips. **"It is done."**

 _„Her_ _face is all red. Is this was because the weirdness of the situation or the because she was embarrassed by her boldness?_ _„_ he scratched his head.

 **"You have failed 'Summon Servant' many times, but you have managed to succeed with 'Contract Servant' in one try,"** Colbert said happily.

 **"It's just because he's only a commoner."**

 **"If he was a powerful magical beast, she wouldn't have been able to make a contract."**

Some of the students laughed.

Louise scowled at them. " **Don't make fun of me! Even I do things right once in a while!"**

 **"Truly 'once in a while', Louise the Zero."** Laughed a girl with gorgeous curly hair and freckles on her face.

 **"Mr. Colbert! Montmorency The Flood just insulted me!"**

 **"Who are you calling 'The Flood'? I'm Montmorency the Fragrance!"**

 **"I heard that you used to wet the bed like a flood, didn't you? 'The Flood' suits you better!"**

 **"I hadn't expected better manners from Louise the Zero."**

 **"Watch it! Nobles ought to show each other the proper respect."** The middle-aged wizard roleplayer interjected.

 _„_ _They speaking about some kind of contract? What contract? And servant? They want me to roleplay as a servant. No this is too much! Zero Rei the mercenary servant to no one and I never take long-term contracts."_

Suddenly, Zero Rei felt a tickling sensation on his right hand. He removed his white glove and looked at his hand.

On his hand, there were weird runes.

The tickling sensation lasted only for a second. His body rapidly cooled down.

 **"That was quick..."** The middle-aged roleplayer wizard, known as Colbert, approached the standing Zero and checked the back of his left hand. There, jumping out at him, were unfamiliar letters.

 _„_ _It looks like a wriggling snake in some strange pattern. I feel it gave me a little powerup."_ Zero stared at it and thought, _„At least I got a free tattoo without I had to use any kind of cosmetic items."_

 **"Hmmm... These are very unusual Runes,"** said the middle-aged wizard impersonator.

 **"Well, let's go back to class, everyone."**

The middle-aged cosplay wizard turned on his heel, then rose gently into the air. _„It seems they are using [Fligth] a third tier spell from YGGDRASIL But it feels like something else entirely. A lot weaker version of the [Fly] spell. Maybe? „_

The other people who looked like students also floated up.

Everyone who was floating quietly moved towards the stone walls of the castle in the distance.

 **"Louise, you'd better** ** _walk_** **back!"**

 **"She shouldn't try to fly. She can't even manage levitation."**

 **"A commoner is perfect as your familiar!"** the students jeered as they flew away.

The only ones left behind were Zero Rei and the girl named Louise.

As soon as it was only the two of them, Louise took a deep breath, turned toward Zero, and yelled, **"Who are you?!"**

 **„** **Strange. Now I can understand you. You finally learned Japanese or you turned on the automatic translation?"**

 **"I don't know what backwoods you came from, but all right, I will explain it to you."**

 **„** **Backwords. We are in the nine real of YGGDRADASIL don't we? And you and your friends are some kind of roleplayer, aren't you? But you can drop the act now the others are gone."**

 **„** **The nine realm of YGGDRADASIL? What is that? What country is it in."**

 **„** **So you say you never heard of the game what you play?"** he pointed to Louise

 **„Game what kind of game! Don't play with me!"**

 **„** **Well then. I play along if you are so determinant about your roleplaying."** Zero Rei sighed with his expressionless face.

 **„** **The nine realms of YGGDRADASIL where I came from. Is not a country but a whole world."**

 **„** **I don't believe you! And I never heard such gibberish thing."** she puffed her cheek she looked very adorable

 _„_ _She is the one who speaking about gibberish things while she is still roleplaying. But her face is so adorable it would be a shame if I broke her roleplaying spirit with my negative attitude."_

 **„** **At least can you tell me my position if I am not in YGGDRASIL anymore. Where I am?"**

 **"This is Tristain! And this is the renowned Tristain Academy of Magic!"**

 _„_ _Magic Academy. Right they roleplaying the Harry Potter thingy."_

 **"I'm a second-year student, Louise de La Vallière. I am your master from now on. Remember that!"**

 **„** **So you said you summoned me here with some kind of summoning ritual?"**

 **"That's what I've been telling you over and over again. I can't believe you're that dense. Why does my familiar have to be so uncool... I wanted to have something wicked like a dragon or a griffin or a manticore. At least an eagle or an owl. Now at least obey me!"**

 **„** **Sorry, I can't do that."** Zero Rei was starting to get a really bad feeling about his situation.

 **„** **I am your master and you will obey me!"** Louise yelled

Zero Rei looked at her then shook his head slowly. **„Zero Rei the Mercenary is the slave to no one and obey to no one without a proper payment or contract. You have neither of them. And you don't even say the magic words."**

Her fists began to tremble. Louise's expression became unreadable, but it seemed a lot of thoughts were going through her head. **"Aren't you concerned at all about being summoned?"**

 **"Not really. It is just some kind of weird roleplay so I don't really care."**

she dropped her hand and face in a defeated position **"How could I, the third daughter of the Vallière family... a noble who takes pride in her proper pedigree and ancient lineage, end up having to make someone like you my familiar?"**

 **„** **Sorry never really understood why the nobles inflated the fact they are noble. It is not a big thing anymore anyway.**

 **...And just who decided that the contract had to be sealed with a kiss? It is pretty weird. The bald guy was. It was him. Is it?**

 **Look, will you just get it over and done with? I hate weird roleplay."**

 **"Weird? That's my line!"** Louise clobbered Zero Rei in the head with all her strength. **"That was my first kiss!"**

 **„** **Sorry about it. But it was just a virtual kiss so it does not really count as a real kiss."**

 **„** **Why this is happening to me?"** Louise looked like a beaten dog while he looked her foot. **„ I just wanted a cool familiar spirit. Was it too much for asking for?**

Louise sighed **. „I have enough for one day. Come. Tomorrow you will speak more about your gibberish and I will teach you how to treat a noble properly. My lesson will start soon."**

 **„** **Oki-Doki."**

With that, they started to walk in the direction of the classroom.

 _„_ _She is very weird. To keep up her roleplaying this long? Very admirable. But well I am out."_

While they walked in the direction of Louise classroom. Zero Rei started to try every attempt to reach the developers and every opportunity to log out.

 _„_ _It is weird the console is not working anymore. I can't log out and the devs are not answering. Maybe I died in my chair while the system tried to force me to log out and this is my brain last attempt to keep me alive."_

Zero Rei inner eyes widened because his Automaton face is not really showed any expression.

 _„_ _Or my consciousness transported into my game avatar, the avatar materialized and it transported me to this new world when the server automatically shut down and this little pinky did her summoning ritual. If we consider the multiverse theory and the fact energy, matter and information conversion are possible and compatible with each other. It is not really surprising."_

Zero Rei looked before his leg

 _„_ _The strange thing is. I don't fell any fear or any kind of panic or negative emotion about my situation. Maybe it is because of my Automaton race."_

 _„_ _Well, at least there is a whole world what I can explore and if my in-game abilities work as they intended and everyone in this world as strong as in this „Magic Academy". I don't have to fear anything or anyone."_ he chuckled inwardly.

 _„_ _But I have to be cautious. I don't know If anyone watching and too much splurge will only cause trouble to everyone. I need to stay down for the time being and learn everything that I can about this brave new world."_ he chuckled inwardly

 _„_ _At least I am in the fresh air and not just sitting in my chair with a helmet on my head. This fresh air and this blue sky."_

Zero Rei exhaled and inhaled and looked up to the bright blue sky.

However, according to his race lore. Automatons do not need either resting or breathing. He could still feel the freshness of the air.

 _„_ _It would be impossible to find a place on the overly polluted Earth with this kind clean air and sky." he smiled inwardly_

 _„_ _The best thing what I can do is to enjoy my staying here. Following this little midget. Not causing any splurge until the time being and learn everything about this new world and her inhabitants what I can. Yes, this plan is eligible until the time being…"_

 **„** **Ah. What a beautiful day we have here, I hope my staying here will be exciting…"** he mumbled under his nose.

Then he started to sing in his head the Always Look on the Bright Side of Life from the Life of Bryan movie.

"Cheer up, Brian. You know what they say.  
Some things in life are bad,  
They can really make you mad.  
Other things just make you swear and curse.  
When you're chewing on life's gristle,  
Don't grumble, give a whistle!  
And that'll help things turn out for the best  
And  
Always look on the bright side of life!  
Always look on the bright side of life  
If life seems jolly rotten,  
There's something you've forgotten!  
And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing,  
When you're feeling in the dumps,  
Don't be silly chumps,  
Just purse your lips and whistle - that's the thing!  
And always look on the bright side of life  
Come on!  
Always look on the bright side of life  
For life is quite absurd,  
And death's the final word.  
You must always face the curtain with a bow!  
Forget about your sin - give the audience a grin,  
Enjoy it, it's the last chance anyhow!  
So always look on the bright side of death!  
Just before you draw your terminal breath.  
Life's a piece of shit,  
When you look at it.  
Life's a laugh and death are a joke, it's true,  
You'll see it's all a show,  
Keep 'em laughing as you go.  
Just remember that the last laugh is on you!  
And always look on the bright side of life

Always look on the bright side of life

Come on guys, cheer up

Always look on the bright side of life

Always look on the bright side of life

Worse things happen at sea you know

Always look on the bright side of life

I mean, what have you got to lose?  
you know, you come from nothing  
you're going back to nothing  
what have you lost? Nothing!

Always look on the bright side of life"

* * *

 **Zero Rei stats:**

 **Total Level: 100**

 **Racial levels:** **30**

Automaton 10

Advanced Android: 15

Nanotech 5 ( World Destroyer Race job)

 **Job levels: 70**

Gunner 10

Heavy Gunner: 15

Spellslinger 5(max level of this job class)

Sorcerer: 10

Sensor: 10

Spellbreaker: 10

Etc.: (?) 10

 **Approximate Status**

HP: 80

MP:70

PhyATK: 95

PhyDef: 80

Agility: 85

MagAtk. 80

MagDef: 80

Resistance: 80

Special Ability: Exceed Limit

Total: 750+


	2. Adjusting

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

After the summoning. Louise and Zero Rei walked to Louise classroom. In the lesson nothing important happened due to Zero can't go into the room physically because Louise insisted him to stay outside with the other familiars.

 **„Can I go in your lesson with you?"** asked Zero Rei

 **„No you will stay outside with the other familiars,"** commanded Louise

 **„But I want to go in,"** said Zero in a bored tone

 **„No!"**

 **„But…"**

 **„It seems Louise you can't even control your familiar,"** interjected Kirche beside her walked Tabitha silently with a book and a staff on her hands.

 **„Shut up Zerbs!"**

Kirche looked to Zero Rei and licked her lips. **„At least he is handsome. But his expression could be better."**

Zero Rei waved Tabitha and Kirche silently

 **„Good luck with him Zero Louise."** with that she and Tabitha entered the classroom

 _„Is she speaking to me? It is best to not answer. If she wants something she will say again."_ Thought Zero Rei

Tabitha whispered to Kirche before they entered the classroom. **„Dangerous. Don't anger him."**

Kirche looked surprised to her silent friend

Louise can't hear this because Tabitha quite voice

Louise head flustered and looked with a killer stare to Zero Rei.

 **„Look what have you done!"**

 **„What? I just stood here and waved to them."** Zero Rei scratched his face.

 **„You made me look bad before my classmates! You are my slave and you will obey me!"** Louise yelled while her head flustered and hit Zero on his chest with her petite hand. When her fist collided with Zero Rei chest. She started to feel pain and throbbing in her hand because Zero Rei passive nullification activated.

She grabbed her own wrist because of the sudden pain and started to squeeze to ease the pain.

 **„What are you made of!?"** Louise's head seemed to grow more because of her anger.

 **„Bones, flesh,blood and skin just like you."** Zero scratched his motionless face

 **„You seems strong."** Louise looked pensive. **„At least you will be good for manual labor."** Louise anger subsided

 **„Ok."** said Zero Rei with a bland One punch man face _„This chick is crazy."_ sweatdropped Zero Rei.

 _„I don't want to make anyone suspicious so I will stay low. For now."_

 _„At least while I stay outside I can try out a few of my abilities what focused on concealing and observation._

Zero Rei sat down on the ground beside the other familiar spirits. After this, the other familiars started to pull away from him slowly.

 _„Hm. Strange. They are trembling. What makes them react this way?"_ wondered Zero

The animals reacted that way because the high amount of passive killing intent what Zero Rei emitted. According to the lore. Who fight all of its life. Emmit some kind of aura of danger what the creatures can sense.

The animals, heteromorphic beings, and demihumans are more sensitive this radiance than others creatures. Of course, this ability could be used in an active way when the user intentionally emitting this aura from itself. When the user did this. The killing intent is much, much stronger than when it is just passively emitted. If it is strong enough. The user could even kill others with radiating his killing intent to the direction who is want to kill. The victims will die not because of they can't escape. But because they feel so threatened. They feel that amount of fear in their bodies, their organs stop functioning. Because their brain sends a stop command to them and they simply shut themselves down.

 _„It does not matter. Let's focus on my experiment."_ [Greater Conceal Presence] [Silent Cast: Tactical Observation]

The [Greater Conceal Presence] concealed the user virtual presence from the others. Of course, the user remained visible in a physical way. But it would become almost impossible to detect even with spells and abilities.

After that. His ability activated. The ability [Tactical Observation] worked similarly than the item [Mirror of Remote Wieving] in YGGDRASIL. But it was much harder to counter and detect.

Before his cybernetic eye. What was hidden under his eyepatch? Appeared the classroom in a live feed.

It was fairly weird to him. The classroom was smaller than a university auditorium but similarly furnished.

The room was almost full. Louise sat on almost the end of the pews. She and a few more student diligently taking notes. While others just chatted or did other things with each other. Typical high school life. The teacher was the middle-aged bald men with the spectacles. Zero Rei concentrated to the teacher because he wanted to hear what he is saying.

It was fairly interesting for him. The teacher spoke about the four elements. How they react to each other. But the main theme was the fire element.

 _„Maybe it is a fire related class."_ thought Zero

After a while. In almost the end of the lesson. When the bald teacher started to sum what they learned in his lesson. Zero Rei decided to scan the other buildings with his ability. What peeked his interest was that. How a green haired woman kicking a Gandalf-like old man at the ground. While the old man pleaded to the green haired woman to forgive him. Saying. „It will not happen again."

It was fairly amusing to him. He somehow forced a weak smile on his face.

 _„I almost forgot. I am an Automaton raced player. My face hardly shows any expression. However, with the advanced android race job maybe I could somehow re-learn to how to control my face at least a minimal level. It will be hard. Considering how hard I could managed to force this weak smile on my face. But I don't rush anywhere. I have time."_ he closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall behind him. Then terminated his [Tactical Observation] spell.

Almost instantly after that. The first student stepped out from the classroom door. Some of them looked at him and started to chuckle. Mostly the girls.

After almost all of the students left the classroom. The little Pinkett stepped before the sitting stranger who wore black duster coat.

 **„Get up."**

 **„Why? Sitting here is so comfortable."** retorted Zero Rei

Louise's head flushed. **„Get up. I command you!"**

 **„Ok. You don't' have to inflate you head so much. This time it is free. But next time I want the password."**

 **„Enough your rambling. Come we retire in my room. It almost dusk."**

 **„You are not hungry? It seems the lesson took tools on you."** inquired Zero Rei

 **„I ordered my dinner in my room. A maid will bring it up."**

 **„Do I get something to eat?"**

 **„No. You are not obeying to me. So you will not get the meal at least a day."**

 **„Ok. I am not hungry anyway."**

 **„Fine then!"** Louise puffed her cheeks

The dynamic duo after this banter listened in silence until the end of their little trip. Their way led through many wide corridors what adorned with lamps what seemed to produce light not by using electricity but magic. It resembled the [Continous Ligth] spell from YGGDRASIL but it was weaker. The walls in some places were adorned with painting. Sometimes there was a person in the picture sometimes a beautiful landscape. Not soon after the endless labyrinth of corridors. They arrived in Louise room.

Louise entered the room Zero Rei followed her.

They were in Louise's room. It looked about 12 tatami mats in size. If you treated the window as south, the bed would be situated on the west side, the door would be to the north, and a big wardrobe would stand to the east. All the furniture looked like valuable antiques. Louise had lead Zero Rei here once she had finished her lesson.

 _„_ _Hmm. Those furniture seem very expensive. I wonder how much it cost to her parents."_

 **„** **Nice place you have here."**

 **„** **At least you have some sense of style."** Louise puffed her nonexistent chest proudly

 **„** **So where I will be sleeping?"** Zero Rei plopped down Louise bed and started to squeeze

 _„_ _Pretty soft."_ he thought „I wonder what kind of material it is made of. It resembles silk but a little rougher."

Louise's face started to twitch because of her anger

 **„** **I suppose we will not sleep in one room. That would be pretty weird don't you think? An older guy sleeping in a younger girl dorm room. I am many things but not a pervert you know?"**

 **„** **GET OUT MY BED! YOU DOG!"** Louise yelled angrily

 **„** **Ok. Ok. Geez. „** Zero Rei sweatdropped **„Crazy woman."** he murmured under his nose

 **„** **Then where I will go to sleep? I suppose you don't want to share your bed with me. You are a little young for me. Don't you think?"**

 **„** **What do you think how old I am?"** Louise's eyes started to twitch

Zero scratched his expressionless face. **„Around 10-12. I don't know for sure. You must be some kind of genius if the teachers let you with other older students this young."**

Zero Rei stood up from Louise bed.

 **„** **I am 16 you, idiot!"** Louise threw one of her shoes in Zero Rei direction.

But the player just lazily sidestepped. The fastly flying shoe seemed it is caught in a time dilation field. At least it seemed like to his heightened senses **„Calm down little pink. In the end, you may break something."** when he said that he heard a big crash on the wall behind him. He turned around and saw Louise little shoe embedded at the wall deeply.

 _„_ _Surely her insanity gave her this power. What a troublesome customer"_ thought Zero

 **„** **You surely have some strength in your thin arms. So. Can you show me at least where I will be staying if I decide to take your contract?"**

Louise pointed the straw bale next to her queen sized bed

 **„** **Seriously. You think I am some kind of dog or cat?"**

 **„** **You are acting as a dog so you are a dog. Subject closed! Besides. There is only one bed in the room."**

 **„** **At least can I ask your name?"** inquired Zero Rei

Louise elegantly walked to her bed and sat on it.

 **„** **Very well. As my new servant, you need to know my name. I am** **Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière third daughter of the La Vallière family. You can call me master or mistress or mistress Louise. Now, what's your name servant."**

 **„** **I am Zero Rei the mercenary. Nice to meet you."** he raised his right hand in a welcoming position.

 **„** **I think I just call you Louise. I don't really like long titles anyway. And this servant thing well."** Zero Rei looked out of the window.

 **„** **I am no one servant. I am a mercenary as I said before. I only take contract request what I like and whose well paid."**

Louise looked on the ground desperately **. „This is my form. In all of those great familiar spirits. I managed to summon a nobody plebeian who is zero, not just personality wise but name wise too."**

 **„** **So Louise is it?"** Louise looked at him **. „What is this familiar thing what you speak about?"**

 **„** **A familiar is a lifelong servant of the mage what are determines the mage element affinity and power.** **'Summon Servant' is used to call living beings from within Halkeginia. Normally, only animals or magical beasts are summoned. This is actually the first instance that I've seen it work on a person."**

Zero Rei removed the white glove from his right hand and showed the runes to Louise. Then pointed at them with his other hand.

 **„** **At least. Can you tell me about these runes? They were not here before I arrived here."**

 **"That's like a stamp that says you're my familiar."**

Louise stood up and crossed her arms. This close, she was actually quite cute. Slender and well-proportioned legs, thin ankles. Now she seemed taller. Not much taller, at around 155 cm. Her eyes were like a curious kitten's, and her eyebrows traced a subtle line over them.

 **„** **I see. So this is some kind of summon. „**

 **"I see you're still not used to formal speech. It should be, 'Is there something you wish to address, master?'"** corrected Louise, one finger raised as if lecturing. The gesture was cute, but the tone was quite strict.

 **„** **What does being familiar entails?"** asked Zero Rei with a flat tone

 **"Firstly, a familiar is able to grant its master an enhancement in vision and hearing."**

 **"What does that mean?"**

 **"That means what the familiar sees, the master can also see."**

 **"Oh."**

 **"But it seems that doesn't work with you. I can't see anything."**

 _„_ _Luckily. She most likely went insane if her senses become as sharp as mine suddenly. I still don't quite adjusted for my new super-heightened senses. And the only thing what prevented me to go either insane or break down completely. Because of my new super-heightened senses, the fact is according to the game lore the automaton race like undead immune to mind control and mind-affecting effects."_

 **"Also, a familiar will retrieve items that its master desires. For instance, reagents."**

 **"Reagents?"**

 **"They're catalysts used when casting certain spells. Something like sulfur, or moss..."**

 **„** **I see."**

 **"But you won't ever find me stuff like that, will you? Considering you don't even know what kind of reagents there are."**

 **„** **I know most of them."**

 _„_ _Basic chemistry. My second hobby besides modern weapons. I mostly lived in the game so I Imported into the game numerous books and media products. Thank you, cash items. I hope they can be used here." thought the mercenary_

Louise frowned irritably but continued talking.

 **"And this is most important of all... A familiar exists to protect its master! The task of protecting them from any and all enemies is a duty of the highest priority! But that might be a little bit problematic for you..."**

 **„** **Why do you think that?** inquired Zero Rei

 **"...A powerful magical beast would almost always defeat its enemies, but I don't think you could even beat a raven."**

 **„** **Who knows maybe I am more than I seems."** Zero smirked inwardly

 **" I don't think so. That's why I'm only making you do things I'm fairly sure you can do: laundry, cleaning, and other miscellaneous tasks."**

 **„** **That's not nice from you. I am pretty sure I am capable more than that. For an adequate payment of course. Or I could simply try to find my way home."**

 **"Sure, sure. In fact, I'll be glad if you do. Because when you return to your so called world, I'll be able to summon a new familiar. And as for the payment.**

 **You will not get any payment. You only got billet and accommodation. It is more than most of the plebeians could say so be glad I am so indulgent in your direction."**

 _„_ _I could leave her. Here and now. But I sense she is afraid of something. Besides that, I am in an unknown world. I don't know how their world work. Culture,government, religion etc. I need more information before I could leave her"_

 **„** **Hm. I see. It will do for a while. But later we will speak about the other points of the contracts."**

 **„** **There is no other points. You are my servant and you will obey me. That's it."**

 **"But. Right then, all this talking has made me sleepy,"** said Louise with a great yawn.

She then brought her hand up to the top button of her blouse.

One by one, the buttons came undone.

Soon she was down to her underwear.

 **„** **Do you really want to change to nightwear before me? Do you don't have shame"** pointed Zero Rei to her in an expressionless face?

Louise answered as if it was the most obvious thing. **"I'm going to sleep, so I'm getting changed."**

 **„** **Then say and I will go outside for the time being. You are weird."** Louise shot him a killing gaze.

 **"Why?"**

 **„** **Because you are a young lady. Young ladies used to have some sense of shame. And this is a little awkward."**

 **"It's not awkward at all."**

 **„** **You don't have shame at all? It does not bother you an unknown guy is watching you while you change to your nightwear?"**

 **"A guy? Who? I don't need to think anything of being watched by my familiar."**

 _„_ _Seriously she sees me as a domestical animal. This is a little sick. It is like they are stuck in the middle age."_

 **"Oh, and these. Wash them for me tomorrow."** Several items came flying over to land softly beside him. He picked them up, wondering what they were.

A lacy camisole and matching panties. White, too.

 _„_ _She sure had some kind of fetishes_ ," Zero Rei thought as he started to inspect Louise panties

 **„** **And why I suppose to wash your underwear?"**

Louise was pulling a large nightgown over her head. And in the dim light thrown off by the lamp, he could see the outline of her figure. While he could make out every detail with his heightened senses if he wanted, it didn't seem as though she was embarrassed. It was kind of disappointing.

 **"Who do you think is going to support you? Who do you think is going to give you food? And just whose room are you going to sleep in?"**

 **"You're my familiar, right? Laundry, cleaning, other menial tasks - they're naturally your job."**

 _„_ _At least she is determinant_ **."** Zero sweatdropped inwardly

 **„You don't say the magic word."**

 **„** **What magic word. You know magic? You are a noble?"** a picture of horror settled on Louise's face

Zero Rei leaned forward to Louise's face **„No I am not I assure you. But every good mannered child knew this word in the world where I came from."**

Louise stare intensified.

 **„** **The word is: Please."**

 **„** **As if I say this to my servant whose job is to serve my needs. Now go was my laundry. And wake me up tomorrow morning when the sun rises."**

He commanded Zero

After this. She wrapped the blanket around her and fallen asleep immediately.

A shroud of darkness descended upon the room.

Outside the window, the two moons shone down mysteriously.

 _„_ _Then it's time to explore the nearest area."_ with this he jumped out of the window without a second thought. It was strange he does not felt his usual fear from the height. He felt he could jump out and land safely no matter the height.

While he feels he activated his [Conceal Presence][Invisibility Generator] and [Fly] spell. Immediately his falling stopped and for his command, he started to descend higher and higher. Zero used these spells very casually like he used back in the game. The wind blew continuously his black duster while he descended and after that.

He looked at the two glowing moon. One of them was larger than the other. They glow in a light pink and blue color.

 **„At least the sight is beautiful."** he forced a smile on his face. Then he spotted the blue haired brunette who is riding in her blue dragon.

He decided to follow them. Of course, they could not sense him because the spells what he cast before.

The blue haired brunette and her dragon did some kind of exercise in the air while the blue haired girl cast water and ice related spell to make it more spectacular.

Sometimes. He was so close to them he almost breathed in their necks.

 _„_ _It seems they don't have any kind of sensing capability. She and her dragon are the two strongest here according to for my previous measurement. Back in YGGDRASIL if I was this close to an another player or NPC. They could easily sense my presence if they used basic level sensor spells and abilities."_

He watched them for a while then he decided this was enough for now and descended toward the ground.

He disabled his invisibility field and fly spell. And entered the building to explore it.

Almost all of the corridor in the building seemed almost the same. It was simply boring. After a few hours wandering.

While he wandered he met two teens. A blonde haired fop and a younger girl. It seemed the fop tried to seduce the young girl with a perfume.

He wandered all night.

Suddenly he collided with someone while he looked elsewhere. Zero Rei looked before himself.

Before him, there was a young girl around of the age 17. She wore black and white maid outfit what emphasized her body proportions.

Because of this, she dropped the laundry what she carried.

Hurriedly she stood up and bowed to Zero Rei. **„Oh. I am sorry my lord. I didn't see you coming."**

Zero forced a weak smile on his synthetic face. **„It is no problem. Besides, It was my fault. And I am no one lord."**

 **„** **But you are a noble…"** Siesta said in a trembling tone

 **„** **I never said I am a noble. I am Zero Rei by the way."** He leaned forward to Siesta face **„Nice to meet you."**

Siesta blushed because of her sudden embarrassment. „ **I-I am Siesta. Nice to meet you too. You are the servant what Miss La Vallière summoned?"**

 **„** **Well. You could say that. But I am more of a mercenary. We did not clear the details of my contract with Miss La Vallière. Yet."**

 **„** **I see."**

Zero Rei looked the mess what their collision caused. **„I am sorry the mess what I caused to you. Let me help you clear it."**

 **„** **N-no that's not necessary. Really,"** she said in a highly embarrassed tone.

 **„Nonsense. I caused this trouble to you. At least let me help you clear it up."**

Siesta nodded and smiled. **„If you insist."**

They started to clear the laundry from the floor.

 **„** **So Siesta how does it feels working here?"** asked Zero

 **„** **It is mostly ok. If we don't consider that how the nobles sometimes treat us."**

 **„** **It is that bad?"**

 **„** **Yes. Sometimes I even cry myself to dream because of they treat us, commoners."**

 **„** **I am very sorry to hear this."**

 **„But I am not sad.** **My family counting on me at home. So I can't just give up. This gave me strength day after day to endure the nobles behavior."**

 **„** **That's very admirable. If you need anything. Let me know."**

With that, they finished the laundry packing. Zero Rei picked up the laundry basket.

 **„** **Do I help you to carry it to your destination?"**

 **„** **T-thank you mister Zero. But that will be not necessary. I will manage."**

 **„** **Ok. But don't forget. If you need any assistance. Don't hesitate to let me know."**

Siesta blushed and smiled to Zero Rei **„T-thank you Zero. I will."**

 **„** **One last thing."**

 **„** **Yes."** Siesta looked him with a great amount of curiosity.

 **„** **Can you tell me which way is Miss La Vallière room. I am afraid I am lost a little bit while I explored the inner corridors of the building."**

 **„** **Of course."** Siesta nodded. **„Follow me."**

With that, Siesta led back Zero Rei to Loise room.

 **„** **Thanky ou for your help Siesta. See you later. Don't be a stranger."** he waved her and forced a weak smile on his face.

 **„** **I-I will not. Goodbye, Zero."**

 **„** **Goodbye, Siesta."**

Then he retreated Louise room.

He spent his remaining time until dawn to close his eyes and try to relax a little bit.

The dawn came not soon after this.

First things first, he flung the blanket off Louise at morning.

 **"Wh-What? What's going on!"** she said in a panicked tone

 **"It's morning, rise and shines little Louise."**

 **"Huh? O-Oh... Wait, who are you!?"** Louise yelled in a slurred voice. Her expression was vacant as she trailed off into a pitiful mumble.

 **„** **Zero Rei."**

 _„_ _It seems she is not a morning person."_

 **"Oh, the familiar. That's right, I summoned you yesterday, didn't I?"**

Louise got up and yawned. Then, she ordered Zero:

 **"Clothes."**

He tossed her the uniform that had been draped over a chair. Louise began to sluggishly undress.

 **"Underwear."**

 **„** **Get that yourself I am not your butler."**

 **"They're in the lowest drawer... Of that closet... Over there."**

Holding his tongue, he went and opened the indicated drawer. It was packed full of underwear.

 _„_ _It seems she loves lacy underwears. Strange, Crazy girl"_

Grabbing a pair at random, he threw it over his shoulder without looking back.

 **"Clothes."**

 **"I just gave them to you."**

 **"Dress me."**

 **„** **As I said before I am not your butler. What Are you? A two years old to need help to dress?"**

He looked at Louise. Only to find Louise sitting sleepily on the bed wearing nothing but the underwear he had thrown at her.

Louise pouted in displeasure.

 **"You must not know because you're a commoner, but nobles will not dress if a servant is available."**

 **„** **I don't care dress yourself. I will be outside if you need me."**

 **"Right then. As punishment for being a disrespectful familiar: No breakfast,"** Louise declared, raising a finger triumphantly.

 **„** **I don't care. I am not hungry anyway."**

With that. He walked to the door, grabbed the knob and left the room.

 **„** **Come back you dog!"** Louise's head flustered because of her rage. **„Come back! Dress me! I am your master!"**

After he left the room he saw three identical wooden doors along the wall.

After a while, Louise grew impatient and dressed herself up.

When she left the room, she saw Zero Rei leaned the wall beside her room.

 **„** **So you can dress yourself up. This is a progress."**

 **„** **Shut up! No food for two days."**

 **„** **I don't care. I have been without food for a longer time."**

Louise's head grow. But suddenly she shocked herself back from another of her outraging moments.

One of the doors opened, and from inside appeared a girl with flaming red hair. She was taller than Louise, roughly the same height as Zero. She gave off a strongly flirtatious aura. Her face was attractive, and she sported a captivating bustline. Her breasts were like melons.

The top two buttons of her blouse were undone, highlighting an impressive cleavage which impulsively drew the eyes in. Her skin was tanned, giving her the look of healthy and natural beauty.

Her height, skin color, bearing, and breast size... It all made for a strong contrast with Louise, who lacked in those charm points.

When she saw Louise, she grinned broadly.

 **"Good morning, Louise."**

Louise returned the greeting with a frown.

 **"Good morning... Kirche."**

 **"That... is your familiar?"** Kirche asked somewhat mockingly, pointing at Zero.

 **"That's right."**

 **"Ahaha! So it really is a human! That's amazing!"**

Zero Rei greeted her with a wave of his hand.

 **"It's just like you to summon a commoner with 'Summon Servant.' What else to expect from Louise the Zero?"**

Louise's white cheeks flushed scarlet.

 **"Shut up."**

 **"I summoned a familiar yesterday, too. Unlike a certain somebody, I was successful on my first try."**

 **"Really."**

 **"And, if you're going to have a familiar, it should be a good one, like this. Flame!"**

Kirche called her familiar triumphantly. From her room, a large, dark-red lizard slithered out. But suddenly the lizard-like creature retreat back to her room.

 **„** **What are you doing Flame. Come out. Don't be shy."**

Slowly the fire lizard came out from Kirche room and stood behind her while he trembled all along.

 **„** **Ah. A flame salamander. May I pet it?"**

 **„** **Go ahead!"** said Kirche proudly while she pouted her chest upward emphasizing more her impressive cleavage.

Zero approached the trembling Flame. **„Don't be** afraid **little buddy. I will not harm you."** with that he slowly and gently stretched his hand toward Flame.

The creature cautiously sniffed it then lit itself to be petted.

 **„** **Strange. Flame had been never acted this way for everyone."**

 **„** **Animals always wary of me at first,"** answered Zero. Then stood up.

 **„** **You have a magnificent companion. Miss…"**

 **„I am Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-Zerbst. Nice to meet you Mr..."**

 **„I am Zero Rei. Nice to meet you, Miss. Zerbst."**

 **„What a strange name. „**

 **"Put a chain on it or something! It's dangerous! And just what is a fire lizard?"** Louise interjected

 **"Don't worry. As long as I order it not to, it won't attack. Aren't you the scaredy-cat."**

Kirche put a hand to her chin and tilted her head teasingly.

The creature was at least as big as a tiger. Its tail was tipped with flame, and its mouth emitted sparks and embers.

 **"That's right! A fire lizard! See, look at the tail. A flame this vivid and large means it's without a doubt a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains! It's like a brand! Collectors can't even put a price on these!"**

 **"That's nice,"** Louise said, her voice bitter.

 **"Isn't it? It matches my affinity perfectly!"**

 **"You are a fire mage then?"** asked Zero Rei

 **"Of course. After all, I'm Kirche the Ardent. The ardent of gently smoldering passion. Everywhere I go, I have boys falling for me. Unlike you, right?"**

Kirche puffed her chest out proudly. Not wanting to lose, Louise did the same, but the difference in volume was just too striking.

Despite this, Louise glared at Kirche. It looked as if she really hated losing.

 _„_ _Amusing. It seems they are rivals." thought Zero Rei_

 **"Well then, I'll be off now."**

She stroked her flaming red hair back and dashed off. The salamander followed her with a cute shuffling movement that looked odd with such a large creature.

As she disappeared, Louise shook a fist in her direction.

 **"Ooh, that girl gets on my nerves! Just because she summoned a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains! Argh!"**

 **„** **You get me. Cheer up!"**

 **"Why should I cheer up! You can determine a mage's true power just by looking at his/her familiar! Why did that idiot get a salamander, while I got you?"**

 **„** **Actually you did not get me yet. First, you need a written contract with me. And after that, you become my contractor if I accept the terms and agreements. Besides, you are human too."**

 **"Comparing mages and commoners is like comparing wolves and dogs!"** Louise exclaimed haughtily.

 **„** **I see. So how it goes here."**

 **„** **Exactly."**

The Academy of Magic's dining hall was the tallest and centermost building on the premises. Inside, three extremely long tables were arranged parallel to each other. Each one looked like it could easily seat a hundred people. The table at which Louise and all the second years sat was the middle table.

It appeared that students could be identified by the color of their cloaks. Viewed from the entrance, everyone sitting on the left-hand table looked a little older and wore purple cloaks — third years.

The students sitting on the right-hand table wore brown cloaks — first years.

Every single mage on the school grounds, students, and teachers alike, gathered here for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

On an upper level, he could see teachers enjoying the pleasant chatter.

All the tables were magnificently decorated.

Numerous candles, bunches of flowers, baskets full of fruit...

 **„** **Hm. Not bad."** Zero Rei looked around **.** _„I see better and more magnificent in YGGDRASIL. But it is not bad nonetheless."_

 **"Tristain's Academy of Magic doesn't teach just magic, you know."**

 **"Right..."**

 **"Almost all mages are nobles. The saying 'nobles achieve nobility through the use of magic' is a foundation for the education we receive as nobles. Thus, our dining halls must also be fitting of a noble's status."**

 **"Understand? Normally, a commoner like you would never set foot inside the Alvíss** **Dining Hall. Be grateful."**

 **„** **Sure. Whatever."**

 **„** **Enough of this, pull out my chair, will you? You're not a very competent familiar,"** Louise remarked, crossing her arms and tilting her head, which made her strawberry-blonde hair ripple. " _Oh well, ladies first."_ Zero pulled Louise's chair out for her. Not because he wanted but because his inner gentlemen said it to do it.

Louise didn't even thank him as she sat down. Zero also brought over a chair to sit on.

Louise pointed to the floor, where a bowl had been placed.

 **"It's a bowl."**

 **"Yes. It is."**

 **„** **So you want me to eat on the floor like some kind of dog. Don't you? And besides this, you said I will not get food ate least two days. You changed your mind?"**

 **„** **What is the problem with that. Now get down and eat. You know, familiars are supposed to stay outside. You're only in here on the floor because I specially requested it."**

 **"Oh, Great Founder Brimir, and our lady, the Queen, we thank you for this humble meal that you have graciously provided us this morning,"** the harmonious sound of a prayer sounded. Louise joined in as well, closing her eyes.

 _„_ _Yeah. Humble meal. Of course."_

 **„** **I will pass it thank you."** with that he stood up and started to walk away. „ **I am going to wait for you outside. See you later."** he waved her while he walked away

 **„** **Ungrateful dog."** Louise murmured under her nose.

After Louise finished her meal she met Zero Rei who leaned against the wall outside the dinner hall.

„Come. We will go to lesson."

 **„So. Now I am allowed to go in your lessons? At least it is a progress."**

 **„** **Shut up**!" Louise frowned **„Last time you couldn't come in due I was not have permission to bring you in."**

 **„** **I see. Still, it is a progress,"** he said with a bland face

The classrooms in the Academy of Magic were similar to university lecture halls. And like everything else, they were constructed from stone. The lecturing teacher stood at the lowest level, and the seats were arranged upward like stairs. When Zero and Louise entered, every student in the room simultaneously turned their heads towards them.

And then the laughter began. Kirche was there as well, surrounded by a group of boys.

The familiars that everyone had brought along were a varied bunch.

Kirche's salamander was curled asleep under her chair. There were students with owls resting on their shoulders. From a window, a gigantic snake peered into the class. One boy whistled, and the snake withdrew its head. Other than those, there were also ravens and cats.

 **„** **What is that purple eye thing?"** pointed out Zero

 **„A bugbear."**

 **„** **It does not resemble either bug or a bear."**

 **„** **It is called that I don't know why."**

Zero Rei took a seat next to Louise. Louise glared at him.

 **„** **Is there a problem?"**

 **"That's a mage's seat. Familiars aren't permitted to use it."**

 **„** **I don't care.** **To be left to sink or swim."**

Louise head flustered and wanted to hit Zero but she stopped herself.

 **„Fine. I don't care."**

Louise glanced at him but didn't say anything this time.

The door opened, and the teacher entered.

She was a middle-aged woman dressed in a voluminous purple robe and wearing a hat. She had a plump, round face with a friendly expression on it.

The woman gazed around the classroom and spoke with a satisfied smile.

 **"Well, everyone, it seems that the Springtime Familiar Summoning was a great success. I, Chevreuse, always enjoy seeing the new familiars that are summoned each spring."**

Louise cast her eyes downward.

 **„** **Are you a new student?"** asked Chevreuse while she looked at Zero

 **„** **No. I am not. I am Zero Rei. Nice to meet you! I summoned by Miss.** **La Vallière."**

 **"My, my. You've summoned quite a... peculiar familiar, Miss Vallière,"** she remarked as she looked at Zero. The comment was fairly innocent, but the classroom exploded with laughter.

 **"Louise the Zero! Don't go around grabbing random commoners off the street just because you can't summon anything!"**

Louise's long strawberry blonde hair billowed as she stood up. She raised her cute voice in anger.

 **"No! I did everything properly! He was all that appeared!"**

 **"Don't lie! I bet you couldn't even cast 'Summon Servant' properly, right?"**

The other students chuckled.

 **„** **Shut up or I will make you,"** said Zero Rei with a loud but calm tone. While he radiated a small amount of his killing intent around him. Every student looked at him with a terrified face and stopped laughing.

 **„** **The classroom is the place of learning not laughing. Shut up and let the teacher start the class. And you call yourself nobles. Pathetic."** Everyone glared at him with terrified eyes

 **„** **Thank you, Mr. Zero."**

 **„** **Don't mention it."** Zero hissed away the praise

Louise looked at him with a look of disbelief.

 _„_ _He has protected me. But why? I was rude to him at the whole time. Why he is protecting me?"_

Now then, let's begin the lesson."

Chevreuse coughed heavily and waved her wand. A few pebbles materialized on her desktop.

 **"My Runic name is 'Red Clay.' Chevreuse the Red Clay. This year, I will be teaching you all the magic of the Earth element. Do you know the four great elements of magic, Mister Malicorne?"**

 **"Y-Yes, Mrs. Chevreuse. They are Fire, Water, Earth and Wind."**

Chevreuse nodded.

 **"And combined with the now-lost element of 'Void,' there are five elements in total - as everyone should already know. Of the five elements, I believe Earth holds an extremely important position. This isn't just because my affinity is Earth, nor is it simply a personal preference."**

Once again, Chevreuse coughed heavily.

 **"The magic of Earth is very important magic that governs the creation of all matter. If it wasn't for Earth magic, we wouldn't be able to produce or process necessary metals. Raising buildings from large boulders and harvesting crops would also involve much more work. In this manner, the magic of the Earth element is intimately related to everyone's life."**

 _„_ _Interesting. They only using. Four. No. Five. Element for their magic. Their magic system is completely different than the tier based magic system what we used in YGGDRASIL."_

 **"Now, everyone, please recall that the basic magic of the Earth element is 'transmutation'. While there will be people here who have already learned this in their first year, basics build foundations, so let's review it once more."**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Libary**

Mister Colbert, a teacher who had dedicated twenty years to Tristain Magic Academy, was by now a mainstay figure.

His Runic name was "Colbert the Flame Snake," and, naturally, he was a mage specializing in fire magic.

Since the Springtime Familiar Summoning a few days ago, he'd been concerned about the commoner boy that Louise had summoned. Or more precisely, he'd been concerned with nothing but the runes that had appeared on that boy's hand. They were rare runes indeed, so for the last few nights, he'd confined himself to the library and had been researching various texts.

Tristain Magic Academy's library was located in the same tower as the dining hall. The bookshelves were unbelievably tall, about thirty mails in height, and the way they were lined up against the walls was a spectacle to behold. And rightly so, since this place was crammed with the history of everything following the creation of the new world in Halkeginia by the Founder Brimir.

Colbert was now in a section called "Fenrir's Library" that only teachers were allowed entry to.

The ordinary bookshelves, to which students had free access, didn't hold any answers that could satisfy him.

He Levitated up to an out-of-reach shelf and scanned it intently for a particular book. His efforts were rewarded as his gaze fell upon the title of the book. It was a very old text which held descriptions of the familiars that had been used by the Founder Brimir.

His attention was focused on one particular paragraph written in it, and as he read on in fascination, his eyes grew wide. He compared the book with the sketch he'd made of the runes on the boy's left hand.

 **"Ah!"** he gasped in surprise. At that moment, he lost the concentration necessary for maintaining his Levitation and almost fell to the floor.

Holding the book in his arms, he hurriedly descended to the floor and ran out of the library.

His destination was the Headmaster's Office.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Osmond office**

The door was thrown open with a slam, and Colbert rushed inside.

 **"Old Osmond!"**

 **"What is it?"**

Miss Longueville was back at her desk, sitting there as if nothing had happened. Sir Osmond had his arms behind him and turned to face the visitor with a serious expression. That was certainly a quick recovery.

 **"I-I-I have some big news!"**

 **"There is no such thing as big news. Everything is but a collection of small events."**

 **"P-P-Please take a look at this!"**

Colbert handed Osmond the book he had been reading just before.

 **"This is "The Familiars of the Founder Brimir," is it not? Are you still going around digging up old literature like this? If you have time to do that, why don't you think up some better ways of collecting school fees from those slack nobles? Mister, err... What was it again?"**

Sir Osmond cocked his head.

 **"It's Colbert! You forgot?!"**

 **"Right, right. Now I remember. It's just that you talked so fast I never really caught it. So, Colby, what is it about this book?"**

 **"Please take a look at this also!"**

Colbert then handed him the sketch of the runes on Zero's left hand.

The moment he saw that, Osmond's expression changed. His eyes took on a solemn light.

 **"Miss Longueville, would you please excuse us?"**

Miss Longueville stood up and left the room. Osmond spoke only after he confirmed she was properly outside.

 **"Explain this to me with every detail, Mister Colbert..."**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Alvis dining hall:**

After the lesson Zero, Rei and Louise headed to the dining hall.

Louise gathered all of her courage and cut before Zero Rei. **„Why?.."**

 **„** **What why?"** asked Zero Rei with an expressionless face

 **„** **Why did you protected me against the others? Why did you do that after I treated you?"**

 **„** **I hate bullies. I hate primitive people,"** he said blandly

 **„** **But they are nobles and you are just a commoner. Why did you protect me? A noble."**

 **„And what makes them noble. Where they born. Their heritage?"**

Louise looked pensive.

 **„** **They are mages,"** Louise said shyly

 **„** **And what? It makes them better than other people? Please excuse me to said this. But your government system is total bullshit."**

 **„** **Nobility not comes from your heritage or the capability of cast magic. But the capability and practice of the seven main virtues. Chastity, temperance, charity, diligence, patience, kindness and humility."**

Louise looked dumbfounded

 **„** **But ever since I arrived here I am not seeing anything else but ignorance,oppression, lust, and anger. Not a single positive quality. That means you and your little band what you call nobility is further from the true nobility than you could possibly imagine."** He pointed the dumbfounded Louise forehead

 **„** **I am going to wander a little bit. Think about what you heard. Bon appetite to your lunch."**

He placed his gloved hand under his duster coat. Opened his inventory. A void of blackness swallowed his hand. He grabbed an energy bar from his inventory. Then started to eat it.

 _„_ _At least my inventory works at it intended."_

After a while, he arrived the dinner garden part.

 _„_ _It is a pretty nice garden."_ Zero looked around. Then he noticed an interesting thing.

The blonde fop whom he met last night yelling with Siesta. The maid whose he met last night.

He walked towards them. Suddenly the blonde guy raised his hand to slap Siesta but Zero Rei caught it in the air.

 **„** **A proper gentleman should never hit a lady. Or your parents did not think that?"**

 **„** **Let me go, filthy commoner,"** yelled Guiche

Zero Rei turned to Siesta **„What happened Siesta?"**

 **„** **I-I just gave Lord Guiche back the perfume what he dropped. I swear."** interjected timidly Siesta

 **„** **She gave you back your perfume. This should be rewarded not punished don't you think?"**

 **„** **She stained my and two ladies reputation and ashamed me before the others. But commoners like you could not possibly understand this. Anyway, why should explain this to you."**

 **„** **Let go my hand and get out my way before I will punish you too!"** he said with a furious and arrogant expression on his face

 **„** **He is two timed her girlfriend with an another first-year student."** interjected the chubby blonde

Zero let Guiche hand of then placed his hand in his pockets. **„So you two timed. Shame on you. But why do you punish Siesta because of it? It is pretty primitive."**

 **"It would seem that you don't know the proper etiquette for addressing a noble."**

 **„** **I don't care,"** said Zero while Siesta trembled in the background.

 **"Very well. Then I shall teach you a lesson about respect. A perfect way to relieve some stress."**

Guiche stood up.

 **„** **So what do you want to do? You want to take a relaxing nap?"**

Guiche turned in the other direction.

 **"Are you running away?"**

 **"Don't be stupid. I can't taint the dining table of nobles with the blood of a commoner, can I? I'll be waiting at Vestri Court. Come once you're finished."**

Looking excited, Guiche's friends stood up and followed him off.

One person remained, though as if to make sure Zero didn't go after them.

Siesta gazed at Zero, her entire body quivering. Zero spoke with a motionless face.

 **„** **Don't worry. I don't kill him. But naughty kids sometimes needs a good spank.**

 **"You... You're going to get killed."**

 **„** **Why is that?"**

 **"If you truly anger a noble..."**

Siesta dashed off in a hurry.

Louise ran up to him from behind.

 **"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! I saw all that!"**

 **"Yo, Louise."**

 **"This is no time to be "yo"-ing me! How can you just go promising duels like it's no big deal?!"**

 **„** **It is not a big deal. He is arrogant, aggressive, greedy and lustful. And he is just as human as everyone else here. His blood is colored crimson like everyone else when you shed it. Anyway, everything dies if you do enough damage to it so don't worry about it."**

Louise sighed and shrugged disappointedly.

 **"Apologize to him."**

 **"Why?"**

 **"If you don't want to be hurt, go and apologize. If you do it now, he might forgive you."**

 **„** **I can't do that sorry."** he turned away from Louise

 **"Just do it."**

Louise fixed Zero with a firm look.

 **"No way."**

 **"So stubborn... But you know what? You can't win. You'll be badly injured. Actually, you'll be lucky to come back alive with just injuries."**

 **„** **I don't fear death. I've had worse."**

 **"Listen, a commoner can never beat a mage!"**

 **"There is always a first time."** he said Louise with a flat tone **„So where's this Vestri Court?"**

Zero walked off. The friend of Guiche's that had been watching Louise and Zero's exchange pointed with his chin.

 **"This way, commoner."**

" **Aaah, jeez! Really! Why does this familiar keep going off and doing stuff on its own?!"**

With that, Louise chased after Zero.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic. Vestri court**

Vestri Court was the central garden situated between the Wind and Fire elemental towers. Being located to the west, the Court didn't receive much sunshine, even in the middle of the day, but it was the perfect place for a duel.

Right now... the place was packed with people who had heard the rumors.

 **"Gentlemen! It's a duel!"**

Guiche lifted his artificial rose high, eliciting a loud cheer from the crowd.

 **"Guiche is going to duel! His opponent is Louise's commoner!"**

Waving his arms about, Guiche acknowledged the cheering.

And then, as if finally noticing Zero's presence there, he turned to face him.

Zero and Guiche stood in the middle of the Court. Guiche glared to Zero. Zero just staring him with a bored uncaring expression.

 **"First of all, I commend you for coming here instead of running away**!" Guiche remarked in a sing-song voice, as he twirled his rose.

Zero Rei is not answered just continued his bored stare.

 **"Right then, let us begin,"** said Guiche.

 _„_ _It's roughly ten paces between us. Let's see what's you got,"_ he smirked inwardly

Guiche watched Zero with a leisurely smile and flicked his rose.

A petal floated down as if dancing in the air...

And became the armor-clad shape of a female warrior.

Its height was about the same as a person's, but it appeared to be constructed from some hard metal. Under the pale sunlight, its skin... its armor gleamed.

It stood stoically in Zero's way.

 _„_ _Hm. A summon. I sense the magic is barely holding it together. It is not even level five. Pathetic."_

 **„** **So you fighting with your constructs. So be it."**

 **"I am a mage, therefore I fight using magic. Surely you have no complaints?"**

 **„** **Do as you like. I don't care."** Guiche head reddened because of the anger.

then he regained his composure and started to smirk **"I guess I forgot to mention earlier. My Runic name is "** the Bronze. **" Guiche the Bronze. Accordingly, my bronze golem "Valkyrie" shall be your real opponent."**

 **„** **I don't care let's get over with this. I have things to do."**

Guiche frowned **. „Very well. Valkyrie attack!"**

The warrior-shaped golem charged towards Zero.

It's right fist headed towards Zero face.

Siesta who watched all of this from the crowd covered her eyes before the bronze Valkyrie fist could collide with Zero.


	3. Feasting and Dueling

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Let us change locations for a moment and return to the Headmaster's Office.

Mister Colbert was fervently explaining everything to Sir Osmond about the commoner boy that was summoned by Louise at the Springtime Familiar Summoning... About how he was concerned about the runes that had appeared on the boy's hand as proof of the contract between him and Louise... And that when he had gone to find out more...

 **"You reached the Founder Brimir's familiar Gandálfr?"**

Osmond intently examined Colbert's sketch of the runes on Zero's left hand.

 **"Yes! The runes that appeared on that boy's left hand are exactly the same as the runes that were inscribed on the legendary familiar Gandálfr!"**

 **"So, your conclusion?"**

 **"That boy is Gandálfr! If this isn't big news, then what is, Old Osmond?"**

Colbert stood up as he wiped his balding head with a handkerchief.

 **"Hrm... Certainly, the runes are the same. But for an ordinary commoner boy to become Gandálfr just by having the same runes... I wonder how that could've happened."**

 **"What shall we do?"**

 **"However, it is probably too early to be making definite claims."**

 **"That's true."**

Sir Osmond drummed his fingers on the desk.

There was a knock on the door.

 **"Who is it?"**

From behind the door came Miss Longueville's voice.

 **"It's me, Old Osmond."**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"It seems there are some students dueling at Vestri Courts. It's causing quite a commotion. A few teachers have gone there to try and stop it, but their attempts are being impeded by the sheer number of students."**

 **"For heaven's sake, there's nothing worse than nobles with too much free time on their hands. So, who's involved?"**

 **"One of them is Guiche de Gramont."**

 **"Ah, that idiot son of Gramont. Skirt-chasing must run in the family, considering his father's even more of a womanizer. I wouldn't be surprised if the boy knows every girl in school. And his opponent is?"**

 **"...Well, it's not a mage. I've been told it's Miss Vallière's familiar."**

Osmond and Colbert exchanged a look.

 **"The teachers are requesting to use the "Bell of Sleep" to stop the duel."**

Osmond's eyes glinted like a hawk's.

 **"Ridiculous. There's no need to use such an important artifact just to stop a children's fight. Leave them be."**

 **"Understood."**

Miss Longueville's footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

Colbert swallowed audibly and verbally pressed Osmond.

 **"Old Osmond."**

 **"Hrm."**

Sir Osmond waved his staff and a big mirror set in the wall began scrying the situation at Vestri Courts.

Suddenly a big blinking X appeared on the screen what accompanied by a beeping sound and the screen turned into blue death. On the blue screen started to appear memory codes what pointed on faulty memory blocks.

After that, a chibi Zero Rei appeared on the screen. His right gloved hand was in a lecturing position and moved left, right. He showed a big nope to Old Osmond and Professor Colbert while he said.

 **„** **Aaa. You didn't say the magic word. Aaa. You didn't say the magic word."**

Below he appeared a subtitle.

„Next time if you want to use divination magic. Please use precautions against anti-divination magic. Have a nice day." Signature: Zero Rei

Their eyes widened.

Old Osmond and Professor Colbert looked at each other.

 **„** **What is this Osmond?"**

 **„** **I don't know Colbert. I have never seen such thing all in my long life."**

 **„** **Try to severe the connection."**

Old Osmond raised his staff and swing it in the air to severe the connection.

A big red X appeared again on the screen. Then it returned to the previous annoying message.

Then he tried again and again with Professor Colbert help.

Beside the Zero Rei chibi, suddenly appeared the pirate virus from the Archer series and started his _„_ _Hunch HUNCH! What WHAT!? Buh bo!"_ sound.

watch?v=44uYz6PuTj0&t=23s

Combined with the „ **Aaa. You didn't say the magic word."** it was pretty annoying.

Old Osmond chuckled. **„It seems Miss.** **La Vallière familiar more than he seems. Now on. Only he can disable this spell."**

 **„** **Indeed."** said Osmond calmly with a strict expression **„But how we could confirm that he is really Gandarf the legendary familiar?"**

 **„** **We can only hope he is Gandarf. What is certain. I have several questions about his magic. He is certainly very skilled and I never have seen such magic before."**

Osmond nodded while Miss. Longueville watched the events from the background.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Vestri Court:**

Vestri Court was the central garden situated between the Wind and Fire elemental towers. Being located to the west, the Court didn't receive much sunshine, even in the middle of the day, but it was the perfect place for a duel.

Right now... the place was packed with people who had heard the rumors.

 **"Gentlemen! It's a duel!"**

Zero Rei sensed someone triggered his passive anti-divination magic. But that someone doesn't even manage to slip through his first layer of passive defense.

 _„_ _Surely. They never heard about anti-divination magic."_

Guiche lifted his artificial rose high, eliciting a loud cheer from the crowd.

 **"Guiche is going to duel! His opponent is Louise's commoner!"**

Waving his arms about, Guiche acknowledged the cheering.

And then, as if finally noticing Zero's presence there, he turned to face him.

Zero and Guiche stood in the middle of the Court. Guiche glared to Zero. Zero just stared him with a bored uncaring expression.

 **"First of all, I commend you for coming here instead of running away**!" Guiche remarked in a sing-song voice, as he twirled his rose.

Zero Rei does not answer just continued his bored stare.

 **"Right then, let us begin,"** said Guiche.

 _„_ _It's roughly ten paces between us. Let's see what's you got,"_ he smirked inwardly

Guiche watched Zero with a leisurely smile and flicked his rose.

A petal floated down as if dancing in the air...

And became the armor-clad shape of a female warrior.

Its height was about the same as a person's, but it appeared to be constructed from some hard metal. Under the pale sunlight, its skin... its armor gleamed.

It stood stoically in Zero's way.

 _„_ _Hm. A summon. I sense the magic is barely holding it together. It is not even level five. Pathetic."_

 **„** **So you fighting with your constructs. So be it."**

 **"I am a mage, therefore I fight using magic. Surely you have no complaints?"**

 **„** **Do as you like. I don't care."** Guiche head reddened because of the anger.

then he regained his composure and started to smirk **"I guess I forgot to mention earlier. My Runic name is "** the Bronze. **" Guiche the Bronze. Accordingly, my bronze golem "Valkyrie" shall be your real opponent."**

 **„** **I don't care let's get over with this. I have things to do."**

Guiche frowned. **„Very well. Valkyrie attack!"**

The warrior-shaped golem charged towards Zero.

It's right fist headed towards Zero face.

Siesta who watched all of this. She covered her eyes.

Zero just lazily sidestepped. Just before the bronze, Valkyrie fist could collide with his face.

The golem tried to hit him with all of its power but Zero always just sidestepped. He seemed very bored of this feat of strength and ability.

Tabitha looked up from her book and inspected the battle thoroughly. **„Fast."**

Kirche looked her friend. **„What's wrong Tabitha?"**

The brunette answered. **„Fast. Too fast."**

 **„If it's all that the nobles can do I am very disappointed,"** said Zero Rei

Guiche gritted his teeth because of his opponent bored expression and because of Zero's mocking words.

 **„I will show you why is the nobility rule the commoners. Filthy plebeian."**

He raised his rose and multiple petals fallen into the ground. Where they touched the ground multiple bronze Valkyrie bronze golem appeared with multiple type weapons in their hand.

 **„Attack him!"**

 **„Guiche stop you will killing him!"** yelled Louise. But Guiche doesn't hear her.

The golems charge Zero. But he just continued sidestepping from their hits. The only one who could follow his movement was Tabitha. But she too struggled. If she takes her eye from Zero from only a moment she will lose him.

Siesta only stared in wide eyes Zero fast movements.

Then with every move Zero started a chant.

 **„** **You got nothin' and nothing got you,"** said Zero then sidestepped an another attack.

 **„** **I can see your fear it surrounds you"** Guiche summoned more golems.

 **„** **Built with strife and insight but it's not enough"** Zero Rei seemingly not bothered by the golems

 **„** **I'll defeat and discreet your every move"** Zero moved directly to several bronze golems in a position to they hit each other while his hands were in his pockets.

 **„Instinctual, just take your life"** Zero appeared before Guiche then disappeared.

 **„One step, one breath you're under my knife"** Guiche summoned more golems

 **„Killing slow is the way I conquer"** Zero appeared again before guiche and touched his forehead

 **„The torture test can't wait no longer"** Tabitha lost Zero.

 **„** **With your first step, you will burn"** Zero kicked one of the golems what suddenly disintegrated

 **„Can't control the hate you have learned"** Guiche started to tremble seeing his opponent strength and speed.

 **„** **Killing slow is the way I conquer"** Guiche summoned smaller and a big bronze Valkyrie  
 **„Until you know the meaning of suffering"** Guiche sent all of his golems to attack Zero

 **„Step twice you invite and welcome death"** Zero stopped. And looked at the ground while his hands were in his black duster coat. Every Valkyrie attacked him at once.  
 **„Pay homage to me with your last breath"** „[Silent Cast: Widen Magic: Eradicate Magic]

Zero clapped his hands together before him. On that moment an almost invisible multi-colored wave appeared around Zero.

In that moment the magic ceased to exist in the courtyard. And everyone who could use magic. Lost their ability to cast any spell for a small amount of time. Guiche numerous bronze golems ceased to exist when the wave reached them.

Everyone collapsed to their knees because of their sudden feel of exhaustion.

 **„Say goodbye to a life that you once knew"** Zero slowly started to walk toward Guiche trembled. He was so afraid. He peed himself.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Zero reached Guiche.  
 **„Along with every being that was before you,"** he said to him the last phrase of his poem.

He snapped his finger. [Silent Cast: Guns of Oblivion]

Behind Zero. The reality opened itself and from the void of nothingness. Started to emerge many strange, huge futuristic looking cannon. They started to charge themselves with magical energy. Each of them is charged with a different color of magical energies. Each of them was more destructive than the other.

 **„** **Any last words?"** Zero asked

Guiche mouth was an agape. He gulped. „ **I-I submit. Please spare me!"** he feels down at Zero feet.

Zero looked a moment pensive.

Montgomery ran into Guiche. Hugged him and shielded him with her body.

 **„Please spare him!"** she pleaded while she looked at Zero with her big watered eyes.

 **„** **Do you really like him don't you?"**

Montgomery nodded shyly.

 **„** **Very well. I will spare you. But I have a condition."** Guiche and Montgomery looked at him with a terrified face.

 **„** **Apologize."**

 **„** **I apologize!"** he shouted, **„Please spare me!"**

 **„** **I don't need your apology. Apologize for every woman who you two timed. Don't forget. Siesta is a woman too whom you insulted with your behavior. You wanted to hurt her because of your own fault. I expect you give every lady whom you insulted with your behavior a big apology package. And you need to deliver the packages personally."** Guiche started to sweat in a rapid rate

Every woman in the courtyard blushed.

He snapped his fingers. [Silent Cast: Guns of Oblivion: Cancel] The futuristic looking cannons retreated into the void of nothingness where they came from. He placed his hand into his pocket.

Zero Rei stretched his hand to a still trembling Guiche. **„GG."** Guiche looked at him dumbfounded.

Guiche took his hand and Zero helped him to stand up. **„Don't forget. Nothing is more BADASS than treating a woman with respect."** he shoved him a lecturing index finger.

Every female student turned flustered.

Kirche licked her lips and Siesta released a weak „kya" sound.

Then Kirche looked at the dumbfounded Tabitha. **„What happened Tabitha?"**

 **„** **Can't use magic."** she looked surprised what was very unnatural from the always stoic looking brunette.

 **„** **Anyone who is not capable of using magic. Don't panic. I used a small dose. You will be able to use magic."** he placed his hand on his cheek and looked upward. **„After about a day."**

 _„_ _Their resistance is almost nonexistent. Even the weakest of magic casters can defend themselves against this type of anti-magic ability."_ thought Zero Rei

Everyone gasped because of the horror.

Louise was still on the ground trying to process what she has seen on the battlefield.

He walked off the battlefield in Louise direction.

 **„Come Louise. You seem a little tired."**

Louise nodded silently and stood up.

They started to walk in the direction of Louise room. Everyone looked in their direction dumbfounded.

 **„Well. Who knew dearie has all of this in him. Don't you think Tabitha?"** she turned to Tabitha

 **„Unknow magic. Unknown powers. Dangerous."**

The crowd in the courtyard started to disperse.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Louise room**

 **„You said you are not a noble!"** Louise said in an angry tone

 **„As I said before. I am not a noble. Just a mercenary."**

 **„So you are a fallen noble. Yes, it must be that way."** Louise looked pensive.

 **„What is a fallen noble?"** asked Zero while he stretched his face

 **„** **A Fallen Noble is someone who was once a Noble but did something that got their title taken away. Fallen Nobles are still capable of using magic, even though they are no longer a Noble."**

 **„** **No. Still not. I was never a noble. Sorry Louise. As I said before I came from an another world. In my world, everyone can use magic who learn at least one magic related job classes."**

 **„** **That's impossible! Only nobles can use magic!"** Louise said in a rebelling tone.

 **„Louise, Louise,Louise. Everything is possible if you have the knowledge. Only the people whose blinded by their own ignorance and own ideals of the truth has this word in their dictionary."**

Louise looked a little angry. **„I am not ignorant!"** she yelled.

 **„Everyone is ignorant. Little Louise. Even me. The difference is that. I realized this and do not rule out other things what I don't know. Instead, I seek more knowledge to widen my own bubble of reality and foresight."**

Louise looked at him dumbfounded **„What do you mean by that? You are ignorant?"**

Zero placed his hand under his chin. **„How I can describe this to you?"** his eyes widened and raised his finger in a tutoring position. " **Ah. I know!"**

Louise looked curiously.

 **„Imagine your knowledge is like a bubble. The more knowledge you have about your and other realities. The bigger the bubble is. Do you understand?"**

Louise nodded. Acknowledging Zero's words.

 **„The bigger your bubble more you see. More knowledge you own. The bigger your bubble of knowledge. The more you see how ignorant and little you are compared to the vast infinite of this and other realities. This is why who own little knowledge and who blinded with their own beliefs will never seek further knowledge and never seek to widen their perspective of reality. Because they are satisfied in their own little world."**

Louise looked like who is not want to believe what she heard. Then she shook herself back in her from the sudden shock.

 **„Then answer me. How do you know wandless magic? You are an elf?"** she looked terrified

 **„No, I am not."**

 **„Then how…"**

 **„I don't need focus object to use my magic. Where I came from everyone can use magic without focus points like staffs and wands. However, certain items can amplify the effects. But I am not purely magic caster. Hell. My main specialization is not even magic caster."**

 **„Then what. Seeing your power in the courtyard. I can't even possibly imagine you anything else than mage"** she said angrily. Zero forced a little smile on his face. „Don't play with me!"

 **„Then let me introduce myself again**." he bowed comically. **„Zero Rei. Freelance mercenary, gunner and the best anti-magic specialist what you can find."**

 **„Anti-magic specialist?"** Louise looked dumbfounded

 **„Yes. I specialized myself to neutralize magic and seal away magic users powers."**

 **„That can't be! Such magic** does not exist **!"** Louise yelled

 **„What we spoke about Louise?"** he asked in a questioning tone.

she looked before her in an empty look **„Such thing is 'not exist' is nonexistent."**

 **„And why you never heard such thing. Easy I don't use your element-based magic system."**

 **„But founder Brimir founded the magic system. You surely heard about him."**

 **„Never heard of him. He is some kind of magic caster?"**

 **„He was."** Louise looked downward. **„He founded our magic system. We look him as our god."**

 **„Interesting."** Zero looked pensive **„Then back to the topic. Do you want to conclude the contract?"**

 **„We already had a contract."**

 **„Do you mean this?"** he pulled off the glove from his left hand. Where the runes were seated and showed it to Louise. Then pointed to it. **„This thing is just giving me a +15 level in the weapon master job class. Nothing more. I can disable it anytime if I want."** the runes off his hand slowly disappeared.

 **„You see."** he pulled his gloves back to his hand. Then reactivated the runes.

 **„But I keep them because plus 15 level and a nice ability is +15 level and a nice ability."**

Louise looked terrified.

 **„So. You will leave me."** Louise looked downward. **„Why? Just why? Even my familiar is better at magic than me. Why I am such a failure?" sh** e said in a trembling tone while she barely held her tears.

Zero placed his hand on her shoulder. **„You are not a failure."** Louise looked at him

 **„No?"**

 **„No. Did you know? I feel more power in you than any other students in this academy. You just can't control your power."**

 **„Why didn't you leave me?"**

Zero looked pensive. **„Because if I see a good business opportunity I can't let it slip away from my hands. Can't I?"**

 **„How much did you cost? What do you want?"** asked Louise

 **„First I want a written contract. You can not deny what is written down."**

Louise nodded **„That's manageable."**

 **„Second I don't take long term contract. So you have to renew the contracts in every month."**

Louise nodded.

 **„My prices are variable. Dependent what do you want me to do. You said before you want me to bodyguarding duties and collecting ingredients and miscellaneous tasks."** Louise nodded

 **„Can I have an another request?"** Louise asked timidly

 **„Shot."**

 **„Teach me!"**

 **„Why should I do that? I don't even know you can learn my magic system. Besides that, I am a mercenary, not a teacher. I am terrible at teaching others. I once tried all of the students died. Maybe I can teach you at the theory. But practice I don't know that will even work."**

Louise looked at him with determined eyes **. „I don't care. Everything is better than remaining the zero what I am. No offense."**

 **„None was taken. Ok. I will teach you to the best of my abilities. But it will cost you a fortune."** he pointed at Louise

 **„How much this will cost me?"** she looked determined.

 **„** **Well considering your needs. I assume I can be your bodyguard and can collect you alchemical ingredients if you give me a precise description what do you want me to collect.**

 **As regards of your needs. I don't know what does it entails. So if I don't like it I will not do it. But you can always make a request about them. At most I say. „I will not do it."**

 **And the last part about the 'I will see through your eyes and hear through your ears' thing."**

Zero Rei scratched his face. Louise inner tension grew and grew.

 **„** **I don' recommend it my head is a pretty chaotic place as I said before. But let's see the cost."**

 **„** **Hm. Let's sum the things."** Zero Rei placed his hand on his chin and looked pensive. Then he answered **„** **10000 gold per month."** he said suddenly while he pointed upward his index finger

 **„** **T-ten thousand. Ridiculous! For only bodyguarding and collecting ingredients and teaching me "** shouted Louise **„You can easily buy a noble title in Germania with an enormous piece of land with that big amount of money. Are you insane?"**

 **„Maybe** **. But considering I used to work almost only for royal requests. It is not such a high price."**

 **„** **For R-Royal request? For which country. Which country do you ally yourself in your world?"**

 **„** **I am allied with everyone and no one. As I said before, I am a freelancer. I work for always the highest bidder. My employers either accept this or not hire me."**

Louise looked dumbfounded for a moment.

 **„** **I-I doN't believe you. What if you just promise all of these things but you will not keep them?"**

 **„** **I don't need your belief for my work. Nor any faith. If I once accept a contract I will fulfill it. Even if my life is the price. My success rate is 100%. And I willing to point out these things in a written contract as I said before."**

Louise looked at him for a moment with a surprised expression then she asked her question. **„C-could it be less than 10000 gold. I don't have that kind of allowance."**

 **„** **Hm."** Zero Rei rubbed his chin. **„Considering you don't have that kind of money. And I am not that cruel to strip you from your income. We can figure something out."** he forced a weak smile on his face. **„Maybe an undefined wish. That will do it."**

 **„** **What is your wish?"**

 **„** **I don't know yet. I figure out later. Time will tell. Maybe It will be your first born son or daughter. Your family name or other similarly cruel things. But it could be simple things. As a breakfast or a hug. Who knows."**

Louise looked pensive for a moment then she steeled herself and looked Zero Rei empty cybernetic eye. The flames of determination burned in her eyes **„I will accept! As the third daughter of the** **La Vallière family I will not back down."** she said in a determinant and proud tone.

 **„** **Are you sure. My wish can be anything."**

 **„** **I am completely sure."**

 **„** **Excellent."** Zero Rei said with a happy tone and clapped together his hands. However, you could not read from his face. **„Well then. In a few days, I will throw together a decent contract. For now, rest. You had a long day."**

 **„** **Right,"** said Louise while Zero headed to her doors direction. **„Zero,"** Louise called him.

 **„** **Yes. Louise."** Zero turned his head towards Louise

 **„** **Thank you,"** she said shyly

 **„** **Don't mention it.**

 **„** **Anything else?"**

 **„** **Tomorrow will be the day of the void."**

 **„** **What does that mean for me?"**

 **„** **Day of the void is free to all students. Tomorrow we will go in the city. I need a few ingredients."**

 **„** **Ok. Boss. But don't get too cocky. We are not signed our contract officially."**

He headed towards Louise door. Grabbed the door knob and turned back **."Have a nice rest little Louise."**

Then he left the room.

Louise frowned **„Idiot."**

Louise suddenly felt a great wave of weakness wash through her and she lost her consciousness.

When Zero stepped out he started to smile inwardly. **„Let's go into the library. But where is the library?"** he started to scratch his head **„It does not matter I will find it"**

 **"Sooner or later. I have time."**

He started to walk in a direction.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Louise dreamscape:**

Louise was lying on her bed. She was dreaming that she was back in her homeland, a three-day ride away from the Tristain Academy, where she was born.

The young Louise in her dream was running around near the house, eventually hiding in the bushes of the labyrinth-like vegetation to hide from her pursuers.

 **"** **Louise, where are you? Come out now!"** shouted her mother. In her dream, Louise was being reprimanded due to her poor results in magical studies. She was constantly being compared with her sisters, who had much better results than her.

Louise saw a pair of shoes that appeared below the bushes.

 **"** **Miss Louise really is hopeless at magic."**

 **"** **I completely agree. Why can't she be like her two older sisters who are very good with magic?"**

Louise, upon hearing those words, felt sad and dejected as she bit her lips. The servants started to look for her in the vegetation. Louise tried her best to escape. She retreated to the place she called the "Secret Garden" – the central lake.

The Secret Garden was the only place where Louise felt at ease. It was tranquil, with no one else around. Flowers bloomed everywhere and birds gathered on the benches near the lake. And in the middle of the lake, there was a small island on which a small house made of white marble rested.

Next to the island was a small boat originally used for leisure, but now derelict and forgotten. Her older sisters had grown up and were busy studying magic. Her father, who had retired from his military duties, now spent his time mingling with the nobles nearby. Her father's only pastime was hunting wild game. Her mother's only interest was to teach her daughters and she could not care less about anything else.

Therefore, besides Louise, no one ever came to the forgotten lake anymore, much less remembered that small boat. That is why whenever Louise was reprimanded, she would come to this place.

In Louise's dream, the younger version of her jumped onto the boat and snuggled into a blanket that was prepared earlier.

As she hid inside her blanket, a noble clad in a cloak appeared from the mist-covered island.

The noble was about sixteen years old. In Louise's dream, she was only six years old, a ten-year difference lay between them.

 **"** **Have you been crying, Louise?"** His face could not be seen as it was covered by a large hat.

But Louise knew exactly who he was: he was the Viscount, the noble who had just inherited the lands around her homeland. Louise felt warm and fuzzy inside; the Viscount was the man of her dreams. They had often frequented banquets together and, furthermore, their fathers had already made an engagement.

 **"** **Is that you, Viscount-sama?"**

Louise haphazardly covered her face; she did not want the man of her dreams to see her crying. It would be embarrassing.

 **"** **I was invited by your father today regarding the engagement."**

Hearing this, Louise was even more embarrassed to the point that she did not even dare lift her head up.

 **"** **Really? But that would not be possible, Viscount-sama."**

 **"** **Louise, my small and dainty Louise, do you dislike me?"** the Viscount said in jest.

Louise gently shook her head and said abashedly, **"No, it's not that. It's just that I'm still young and unready ..."**

The face hidden underneath the hat revealed a smile and extended a hand out to Louise.

 **"** **Viscount-sama."**

 **"** **Lady, please take hold of my hand. Quickly, the banquet is about to start."**

 **"** **But…"**

 **"** **Have you been scolded again? Don't worry. I'll talk to your father."** the Viscount said.

Louise nodded, stood up and reached for the Viscount's hand. What big hands, aren't those the hands that she had always dreamed of holding?

Just as she was about to grasp the Viscount's hand, a sudden gust of wind blew the hat off the Viscount's head.

 **"** **Eh?!"** Louise looked at his face, perplexed. Because it was a dream, Louise had returned to her sixteen-year-old self.

 **"** **What... What are you doing?"**

The person underneath the hat was not the Viscount, but her familiar, Zero.

 **"** **Louise. Get away from here.."**

 **"** **It doesn't matter whether I get away or not, why are you here?"**

 **"Get away.** **This is an order,"** replied Zero, who has changed from the previous Viscount clothes for his divine quality gear.

The armor seemed exquisitely designed. It seemed it made from a very rare and valuable material. The design of the armor was very futuristic looking designed directly for the user with a lot of joints. What let the wearer to a free movement. Weak light what seemed magical dimmed from some parts of the armor and unknown runes adorned the armor. (imagine the Hunter armor from Hellgate London game. Modified to fit more in YGGDRASIL.)

One his hand he held some kind of big dangerous looking rifle. Louise never saw something like that in all of her life. It emitted magical energy from itself.

Imagine the heavy assault rifle from DOOM 4 just modified in YGGDRASIL design.

 **"** **Don't be stupid, why should I get away anyway?"**

 **"** **Louise if you are not getting out here. You will die**. **Look around you."** Zero said in a tone of danger.

Louise looked around. **„What is this?"** around them everything was on fire the world seemed not Tristain anymore. It resembled more to hell. Everywhere dead bodies of different creatures littered the ground. Multiple flying creatures and dread looking castles covered the sky. And the sky was not blue as Louise used to. No. It was blood red.

 **„** **So this is your world Zero,"** she said in a dreaded tone. Then she looked around. Around them everywhere armies of different creatures. Humans, elves, monsters, dwarfs and many other creatures surrounded them.

Zero turned to her. **„Welcome. My world Louise."** Louise looked terrified.

 **„** **If you excuse me I have an assignment. I have to kill everyone on the battlefield. Try not to die while I will be away. OK?"**

With that Zero charged into the battle.

Louise watched how Zero Rei massacre everyone in the battlefield with a great efficiency.

Suddenly a horrifying monster appeared before her. The monster raised its weapon and swung it in a way to behead Louise.

Before the weapon could reach Louise neck she woke up from her dream. She sweated all across her body. It was already at night. She looked to the two glowing moon what adorned Hallkegina's skies.

 **„** **Is this really your world Zero?"** a horror pointed on her face

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: After Zero spoke with Louise in her room**

Zero continued wandering inside the corridor of the academy searching the library. But he just could not found it.

Suddenly she spotted a similar looking female figure. **„Ah. Hello, Siesta. How are you doing?"**

Siesta looked at him **„Mr. Zero can you come with me?"** although you can't see on Zero's face he was surprised because of Siesta sudden request.

 **„What can I do for you Siesta?."**

 **„Just come with me. Please? The kitchen staff would like to meet you."** she said timidly

 **„Ok."**

Siesta smiled at him brightly hearing his answer. He followed Siesta into the academy's kitchen.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain academy of Magic: Kitchen:**

After Siesta and Zero arrived in the kitchen a big man. Who wore typical chef uniform welcomed him.

 **"'Our Lightning is here!"**

The one who called out was Marteau, the head chef, a well-rounded man well into his forties. Naturally, he was also a commoner himself, but with his position of head chef at the Academy, he earned as much as a lower class noble, a fact he could be proud of.

Dressed in simple but fine clothes, he commanded the kitchen with a wave and a flourish of his hand.

Despite his highly respectable position as head chef of a magic academy for nobles, Marteau wasn't the least bit arrogant, and surprisingly enough, disliked both magic and nobles.

He called Zero, who had used his speed and one of his spell to terrify and defeat Guiche, by the nickname "Lightning" and treated the boy like a king. Thanks to him, the kitchen was an oasis to Zero.

 **„** **Hello."** Zero greeted them **„Siesta. Can you tell me what's going on here?"** he asked Siesta

Marteau answered him. **„You saved Siesta from a noble and you risked your life for her. Despite you are a noble too. No noble ever treated a commoner that good as you before. So for this, we like to thank you for your kindness."**

 **„** **That's not necessary. Thank you. Besides that, I am not a noble."**

 **„** **Not a noble? But you can use magic."** Marteau and everyone else looked dumbfounded

 **„** **No. As I said to Siesta before. I am just a freelancer mercenary. A mercenary who is looking for his own livelihood. Beside that. Where I came from everyone can learn magic who wants."**

 **„** **What?"** everyone in the kitchen gasped in unison.

 **„That means there are** **no nobles?"** asked one of the kitchen's staff.

„ **There is nobles. But they had no** real **power besides their title. They live and die like** everyone **else."**

 **„** **Then what gives power where you came to Zero-san?"** asked Siesta

 **„** **Money,"** answered Zero

 **„** **Money."** everyone started to murmuring the word.

 **„** **Where I came from money control the world. Either you work hard or smart enough to earn that amount of money. It does not matter where I came from. Even the lowest born citizen can earn the highest status if he or she gain enough money. You just only had to use your options wisely."**

 **„** **That's a very interesting idea our Lightning. Can you tell me where are you from**?" Marteau

 **„** **I am from a land very-very far away... You can't even reach no matter how far you travel in the map."**

Everyone gasped. **„I see our Lightning."**

 **„** **Please just call me Zero."**

 **„** **Of course our Lightning. We would like to thank you for your kindness towards our little Siesta with a great feast. So please take a seat."** Marteau showed Zero to a seat

Zero sat down at the chair, and with a forced smile, Siesta promptly brought him a bowl of warm stew and soft white bread.

 **"Thanks."**

 **"Today's stew is extra special,"**

Siesta declared, looking particularly happy. Zero curiously lifted a spoonful to his mouth and his face and a smile curled on his face.

 **"This is delicious!"** he said with a calm but happy tone **„It's worlds apart from that gruel I get from Louise."**

At this, Marteau approached the table holding a kitchen knife in one hand.

 **"Well of course. That stew's the same stuff we serve to the noble kids."**

 **"I can't believe this is the kind of stuff they get to eat every day. This seems a little unfair."**

Marteau snorted loudly at Zero's comment.

 **"Hmph! Sure, they can use magic. Making pots and pans and castles from dirt, conjuring up unbelievable gems, even controlling dragons - so what! But see, creating such exquisite dishes like this is a kind of magic itself. Wouldn't you agree, Zero?"**

Zero nodded.

 **"As you say Marteau. As you say. Everyone can learn how to use magic. But not everyone can learn how to create something new. That requires talent and spirit."**

 **"A fine fellow! You're a good man!"**

He put an arm around Zero's shoulders.

 **"Here, "Lightning" Let me place a kiss upon your forehead! Come on! I insist!"**

 **"It is not necessary Marteau."** Zero said with a calm tone.

 **"Why not?"**

 **"It is just not** necessary **, It is not a big deal."**

The man lets go of Zero and spread his arms out in protest.

 **"But you destroyed a mage's golems and then you made him pee himself! Don't you get it?"**

 **"I suppose."**

 **"Say, just where did you learn to be so fast? Tell me where I can go to learn to be as fast as you."**

Marteau stared earnestly at Zero. He asked the same thing every time Zero came to eat, and Zero's answer was the same every time.

 **"It is not a big thing really. Just some physical conditioning. And exercises what I do every day."**

 **"You guys! Did you hear that?!"**

He yelled, his voice echoing around the kitchen.

The younger cooks and the apprentices shouted back.

 **"We hear you, boss!"**

 **"This is what they call a true master! They never boast about their skill! Look and learn! A true master never boasts!"**

The cooks chanted happily.

 **"A true master never boasts!"**

Then Marteau turned back around to face Zero.

 **"You know, "Our Lightning," I'm starting to like you more and more. So how about it?"**

 **"How about what?"**

He was simply telling the truth, his in-game expertise and skills do not come from just hanging around and doing nothing. But countless hours of farming and battle experience. But Marteau always thought he was just being modest. It was somewhat frustrating. He felt like he was deceiving the good-natured man. Zero's gaze dropped down the food before him.

The chef turned to Siesta.

 **"Siesta!"**

 **"Yes?"**

Siesta, who had been cheerfully watching the two of them get along, responded brightly.

 **"Bring our hero here some of Albion's finest."**

Her smile widened, and retrieving a wine bottle of the requested vintage from the rack, she poured some into Zero's glass. Siesta looked on absorbedly Zero seeming immunity of alcohol.

 **„** **Thank you."**

 _„_ _Shit. Great. I can't get drunk. Automaton raced players are completely immune poisons and toxins and alcohol count as a toxic. Now I can't even get drunk."_

Zero visited the kitchen, Marteau became more attached to Zero, and Siesta's respect for him deepened even further.

It was already night when Zero's finished in the school library. Thanks to one of his enchanted items he could read seemingly every foreign language. He walked in the school corridors searching the exit of the building. He could easily teleport outside. But after the long hours in the library, he felt he want to walk instead just teleporting outside.

Suddenly Kirche big fire salamander appeared before him from the corner.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Headmaster's Office:**

At the Headmaster's Office, Miss Longueville the secretary was busily writing away at something.

She stopped writing for a moment and glanced over at the sequoia desk at which Sir Osmond was busy taking a nap.

He somehow managed to surround the mirror with a silence spell. What he tried to use to observe the battle. So he doesn't have to hear the chibi Zero and the pirate constant prattle. But he could not find any way to disable it.

The corner of Miss Longueville's lips rose in a faint smirk, an expression she had never shown anyone before.

She stood up from her desk.

In a low voice, she murmured the incantation for a Spell of Tranquility. Dampening her footsteps so as not to wake Osmond, she crept out of the office.

Her destination was the treasury, located on the floor directly below the Headmaster's Office.

Stepping off the stairs, she confronted enormous iron doors. They were kept shut with a thick bolt mechanism, which in turn was secured with an equally large padlock.

This place was where artifacts dating from even before the Academy's establishment were contained. After cautiously surveying her surroundings, Miss Longueville withdrew her wand from a pocket. It was about the length of a pencil, but with a flick of the wrist, it extended to the length of a conductor's baton, which she whirled expertly.

Miss Longueville cast another spell.

Once the invocation was complete, she pointed the baton at the padlock.

However... nothing happened.

 **"Well, it's not like I really expected a Spell of Unbinding to work anyway."**

Smiling deviously, she began reciting the words to one of her specialty spells.

It was a Transmutation spell. Chanting loud and clear, she waved her baton at the heavy lock. The magic cascaded over it... but even after a considerable wait, there was no visible change.

 **"Looks like it's been magically reinforced by a Square-class mage,"** she muttered.

A Spell of Reinforcement was one that prevented the oxidation and decomposition of matter. Any substance that had this spell cast on it was protected from any chemical reactions and allowed it to be preserved forever in that state. Even transmutation magic would have no effect against something protected like this. Only if one's magical skill surpassed that of the mage who cast the spell could it be overcome?

As it was, the mage who had enchanted this door was apparently an extremely powerful mage, considering that not even Miss Longueville, an expert in Earth magic and transmutation, in particular, was able to affect the door.

Taking off her glasses, she stared at the door once more. At this point, she heard footsteps coming up the staircase.

She shrunk down her baton and slipped it back into her pocket.

The person who appeared was Colbert.

 **"Greetings, Miss Longueville. What are you doing here?"**

 **"Mister Colbert, I was going to catalog the contents of the treasury, but..."**

 **"Oh, that's quite some work. It'd probably take you all day to go over each and every item. There's a lot of junk mixed together with them, and it's a rather cramped space they've been arranged in too."**

 **"Indeed."**

 **"Why don't you just borrow the key from Old Osmond?"**

The woman smiled.

 **"Well... I didn't want to disturb his sleep. In any case, I'm in no immediate hurry to complete the catalog..."**

 **"I see. Sleep, you say. That old man, I mean, Old Osmond, is quite a deep sleeper. It seems I shall have to visit him another time."**

Mister Colbert began to walk off, but paused in his tracks, and turned around.

 **"Err... Miss Longueville?"**

 **"Is something the matter?"**

Colbert looked slightly embarrassed as he opened his mouth to speak.

 **"If it would be all right, how would you like to, say... join me for lunch?"**

She took a moment to consider, then smiled brightly as she accepted the offer.

 **"Sure, it would be my pleasure."**

The two of them headed down the stairs.

 **"Hey, Mister Colbert."**

In slightly informal tones, Miss Longueville struck up the conversation again.

 **"Y-yes? What is it?"**

Emboldened by how easily his invitation had been taken up, Colbert responded quite eagerly to her.

 **"Is anything important actually inside the treasury?"**

 **"There is."**

 **"Then, do you know of the 'Staff of Destruction'?"**

 **"Ah, that is quite a curiously shaped item, indeed."**

Her eyes glinted.

 **"What... kind of shape?"**

 **"It's extremely difficult to describe, except as simply strange, yes. But never mind that, what would you like to eat? Today's menu is flounder baked in herbs... but I'm quite well-acquainted with Marteau the head chef, and I can have him make any of the world's finest delicate-"**

 **"Ahem."**

Miss Longueville interrupted Colbert's babbling.

 **"Y-yes?"**

 **"I must say, the treasury is quite amazingly built. No matter what kind of magic is tried, it would be impossible to open, I assume?"**

 **"That's quite right. It's impossible for just anyone mage. After all, it was devised by a group of Square-class mages to resist all spells."**

 **"I'm very impressed that you're so knowledgeable about this, Mister Colbert."**

She regarded him with a comfortable expression.

 **"Eh? Well... Haha, I just happened to come across a lot of documents pertaining to this floor, that's all... I like to consider it a part of my research, haha. Thanks to that, I'm still single at this age... yes."**

 **"I'm sure the woman that you find will be very happy to be with you. After all, you can teach her so much about things that nobody else knows..."**

Miss Longueville fixed him with a fascinated look.

 **"Oh, no! Please don't tease me like that!"**

Colbert flustered nervously as he wiped sweat from his balding forehead. Then, regaining composure, he faced her seriously.

 **"Miss Longueville. Have you heard of the Ball of Frigg that is being held on the day of Yule?"**

 **"No, I haven't."**

 **"Haha, I guess it's because you've only been in Tristain for two months. Well, it's nothing spectacular, just a party of sorts. However, it's said that a couple who dances at this ball will be destined to be together or something like that. It's just a petty legend of course! Yes!"**

 **"So?"**

Smiling, she pressed him to continue.

 **"So... if it would be all right, I was wondering if you would dance with me, yes."**

 **"I would love to. While ball parties are fabulous, I'd like to know more about the treasury right now. I'm quite fascinated by magical items, you see."**

Wanting to further impress Miss Longueville, Colbert racked his brains.

„ _Treasury, treasury, she says..."_

Remembering something she might find interesting, he put on an important air and started to talk.

 **"Ah yes, there's one thing I can tell you. Although it's not particularly important..."**

 **"By all means, do tell."**

 **"Certainly, the treasury is invincible against magical attacks, but I believe it has one fatal weakness."**

 **"Oh, that's intriguing."**

 **"That weakness is... physical force."**

 **"Physical force?"**

 **"Yes! For example, well, not that this is ever likely, but a giant golem could-"**

 **"A giant golem?"**

Colbert stated his opinion quite proudly to Miss Longueville. And once he was done talking, she couldn't help but smile in satisfaction.

 **"That was most intriguing indeed, Mister Colbert."**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Dorms**

Zero crouched down before Flame and patted his head. **„What's up little buddy?"**

 **"Kyurukyuru,"** it growled comfortingly. It looked harmless before it clamped its jaws on Zero's jeans, shaking its head as if asking him to follow it.

 **„Do you want me to follow you, buddy? Well. It cannot hurt if I follow you."**

Flame started to lead Zero through the seemingly infinite corridors.

In the end of their way. They stood before Kirche's door. The door opened by itself.

The room was pitch dark, save for Flame's mild glow. Kirche's voice commanded from the darkness, **"Close the door."** Zero closed the door.

 **"** **Welcome to my room."**

 **"** **Nice room you have. However, It's pretty dark in here."** however, Zero could see everything thanks to his passive dark vision.

He heard Kirche snap her fingers. Starting from the one nearest him, lamps lit up one by one towards Kirche like lights floating above a street.

Doused in the mild glow, Kirche sat on her bed, with a look of worry on her face. She was wearing attractive underwear, or rather, just plain underwear. One thing was for sure: supported only by her sexy bra, her full breasts were the size of cantaloupes.

 **"** **Don't just stand there. Come to me."** Kirche cooed with her most captivating voice.

Zero looked at Kirche. „ _What is this? What does_ _What did she want from me?_ _"_

 **"** **Sit down."**

Zero sat by her side as he was told. His mind should fill with daydreams about Kirche. But strangely he felt nothing. Like his libido were completely gone.

 _„_ _Strange. It seems. When I became Automaton my desires disappeared almost completely. Huh. No alcohol. No desires. Great. Just great."_

 **"** **What is this?"** Zero asked with a calm tone. Kirche merely stared at him while slowly waving her fiery red hair. Under the faint lamplight, Kirche's brown skin looked wildly erotic, as if trying to capture Zero to do her bidding.

Kirche made a long sigh and worriedly shook her head.

 **"** **You must think me a lowly, despicable woman."**

 **"** **Kirche?"**

 **"** **To be thought so is inevitable. Do you understand? My runic name is 'Ardent'."**

 **"** **I know that."**

 _„_ _That's for sure. She knew how to use her positive qualities..."_

 **"** **My lust is as flammable as hay... that's why I suddenly called you here. Don't you get it? Isn't this really bad of me?"**

 **"** **That is indeed very bad."** Zero just played along. He never had a foreign girl speak her heart out to him like this, so he was curious about it.

 **"** **But... I'm sure you'll forgive me."**

Kirche looked at Zero with moist, watery eyes. Any man would show his most primitive instincts after looking at those eyes.

 **"** **Forgive what? You only did what you thought right. What's the problem with that?"**

Kirche suddenly clasped Zero's hand, enveloping them with her warm palms before slowly caressing through every finger, sending sparks through his spine.

 **"** **Loving you, my dear. To you, my love is that sudden."**

 **"** **Yeah, that's sudden all right**." Zero was a little confused. „ _She must be joking"._ Despite that thought, Kirche's face looked serious.

 **"** **Your grandeur in defeating Guiche was... just... so cool... like a hero of the legends. Me... when I saw you right that moment I was in love. Can you believe it? I was attracted to you just like that! Passion! Oh, this is a passionate love!"**

 **"** **Passion? What do you mean by that?"**

 **"** **My runic name, 'Ardent', is quite passionate too. I've been writing love songs since that day! Love songs! Just for you... Zero. You appear in my dreams every night, so I told Flame to see fetch you... oh, I'm so embarrassed. You must think that too, am I right? But it's all because of you!"**

Zero said nothing just stared her face.

Kirche took his silence as acceptance, and slowly, with closed eyes, approached Zero with her lips _._ _„What is she doing?"_

However, Zero pushed Kirche's shoulders away. He felt like something bad would happen otherwise.

Kirche looked at Zero with surprise, as if asking **"Why?".** Zero looked in her eyes.

 **„You feel love to easily. I think what you need. Is not a lover. But a friend."**

Her face turned red in an instant.

 **"** **Yeah... I guess I have more... passion than others. That can't be helped. Love is sudden, and it burns my body so quickly..."** Kirche looked downward.

Zero placed his hand under Kirche chin and raised her head. **„Kirche. Sun's whose burn too bright burn out first. My advice is that. Don't always burn on your full capacity or you will burn out sooner than later. Nobody wants that."** Kirche looked pensive

At that moment, a voice from outside the window interrupted her train of thoughts.

A beautiful playboy looked inside indignantly.

 **"** **Kirche... I came to check because you weren't there on time..."**

 **"** **Berisson! We'll meet two hours later then!"**

 **"** **That wasn't what we agreed on!"** They were on the third floor. „ _It looks like this Berisson guy is floating on air with some magic spell."_

Kirche nonchalantly took out her wand from between her breasts and waved it without even looking at him. Flame shot out from a nearby lamp and flew into the gentleman at the window like a snake.

 _"She surely had some special way to hide her items."_

 **"** **What an annoying owl."**

Zero watched the show with an amusing inward expression.

 **"** **Eh... you didn't hear all that, did you?"**

 **"** **Uh... who was that?"**

 **"** **Just a friend. Whatever... right now, my deepest, most passionate love is you, Zero..."**

Kirche approached him with her lips again. Zero did not move a muscle.

At that moment, they were interrupted again.

A sharp-looking man peered into the room with a sad face.

 **"** **Kirche! Who is that guy? Aren't you going to heat up the night with me?"**

 **"** **Styx! How do four hours later sound?"**

 **"** **Who is that guy, Kirche?"**

This Styx guy was getting mad, and as he was about to enter the room, Kirche waved her wand again. The fire flew from the lamp again, hit the man, and sent him to the ground.

 **"** **...I take that he's your friend too?"**

 **"** **Instead of 'friend', let just say that I've only heard of him. Oh well, I don't want to waste our time. Whoever said 'the night is long' didn't know how quickly the sun rises."**

Kirche drew near Zero again. And again, a groan came from the window. Zero turned around.

Three men looked inside and said the same thing at the same time.

 **"** **Kirche! Who the hell is this?! You said you don't have any lovers!"**

 **"** Manican **! Ajax! Gimli!"**

 _„_ _Gimli? First a Gandalf looking old man. Then a Gimli. I wonder when does appear Legolas,Frodo, Aragorn and the others from the Lord of The Rings."_

 **"** **Well... six hours later then,"** Kirche waved irritably.

 **"** **That's the morning!"** the three said in unison.

 **"** **Flame."** Kirche casually ordered her salamander, who was sleeping in the corner. Flame sent a blaze towards the three men at the window, and they fell to the ground together.

 **"** **And those are...?"**

 **"** **Them? I don't even know them. But, most of all, I love you!"**

Kirche held Zero's face with her hands and went straight for his lips.

Kirche's kiss felt not disgusting, it felt like. He felt nothing. Although, he did not resist her from pinning him to the bed.

At that moment...

This time it was the door. Somebody kicked it open.

 **To be continued...**


	4. The actual cost is Zero

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

At that moment...

This time it was the door. Somebody kicked it open.

Zero thought it was just another guy. He was dead wrong. Wearing her thin pajamas, Louise stood and stared at the two from the doorway.

Kirche mildly eyed Louise and kept her lips locked with Zero.

Louise murderously moved towards Zero and Kirche, knocking down a few lamps in the process. Louise's hands moved faster than her mouth. More impressively, her legs moved faster than her hands.

"KIRCHE!" Louise howled towards Kirche's general direction. Kirche acted like she just noticed her presence, and slowly removed herself from Zero while waving her hand indignantly.

"Don't you see that we're kind of busy here, Vallière?"

"Zerbst! Whose familiar do you think you're touching?"

Zero only looked at them with a look of interest.

 _„_ _Well then let's see what will happen."_ Zero thought to himself

Kirche looked at Louise and taken an exaggerated pose.

"Love and fire are the Zerbst family's destiny. It's a fate that burns in our bodies. It is our lifelong goal to embrace this passionate flame. You should know that." Kirche shrugged, while Louise shook in anger.

"Come here, Zero." Louise stared at her familiar.

"Oh? Louise... he is indeed your familiar, but he has his own will too, don't you think? Please respect his choice." Kirche said at the side.

"Actually I was here only because she called me here! I assure you Louise, nothing serious happened. It was just a little kiss." Zero said in a calm tone.

Louise raised her voice. "You... by tomorrow you'll be run through by magic from at least ten nobles! Is that all right with you?!" Louise said in an angered tone

"If they are not civilized enough to let me explain first. They can always try. If they want to lose their magic. I have nothing against it." Zero said calmly

Louise flipped her right hand. "Hmph... so you are fast and can use magic, but that doesn't matter when you are attacked by fireballs from the back and whirlwinds from the front from multiple enemies!" Louise yelled furiously

 _"Right because their magic what could barely reach tier one could hurt me."_ thought Zero

"No problem! I'll protect him!" Kirche gave Zero a passionate look.

Zero stood up then raised his hand.

„That won't be necessary Miss Zerbs I can take care of myself. Thank you for the little chat. However, my contractor needs my presence in her room. Farewell. We will meet again in some other time." He bowed elegantly at Kirche.

"Aww...are you leaving so soon?" Kirche sadly peered at Zero, with her hair spread to her back, and her twinkling eyes seemed to painfully tear

 _„_ _Huh, she trying to encourage me to stay. Pity it will not work because of my passive immunity to mind-affecting effects. Strange, when she kissed me I felt nothing. It was like something suppressed my lust before it could come to the surface. To think about this passive effect activated by such thing as a little lust. Well, we all learn something in every day."_ he looked outside for a moment. But Louise shook him from his train of thoughts

"That's her usual tactic! Don't be fooled by her. Now come!" Louise started to walk out

Zero followed her. But before he left the room turned back and bowed before her again.

„Have a good night Miss. Zerbst."

Kirche waved at him. „Bye. Dearie. Don't be a stranger."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Louise's room:**

Back in her room, Louise closed the door with a deadly silence and faced Zero. Forcefully biting her lip, she sent him a murderous glare.

"Like some stray dog in heat..." her voice was quivering. Louise's hands moved faster than her mouth, and her feet moved faster than her hands. Her voice was getting shaky, and anger filled her face.

„Calm down Louise nothing happened. Besides, I feel nothing." Zero tried to calm the furious Louise

"I almost saw you as a person. Looks like I was wrong. I tough you are a gentleman who will protect me."

Zero stopped Louise in her track by placing his hand on her shoulder „Louise. Would you kindly calm down." Louise looked him with a furious expression then ripped his hands off her shoulder.

 _„_ _Why all woman so problematic."_ sighed Zero then shook his head

"And you went to wag your tail at that Zerbst witch..." Louise reached into a drawer in her desk for something. A whip.

„Louise, what are you planning to do with that horse whip?" Zero pointed to the whip.

„If you for that kind of thing. I must disappoint you. I am not for that kind of thing. I never would do with underage children. I don't want to go into the prison."

 _„_ _However, if we consider that they spiritually and technically live around the 16-17th century diluted with magic. I do not be surprised on that. If Louise or Kirche would be already married. If we consider that in that age of Earth. The parents often married away from their young noble daughter to an another. Usually a lot older noble. Of course, this did not love marriage. This was a move to gain more influence, prestige, and wealth."_

Louise stopped a moment and thought about what Zero said then her head reddened like a tomato

"IDIOT! I would never do such thing you dog! Dogs must be treated like dogs. I've been too soft on you!" she yelled at Zero

„Louise you should know low-level attack don't work on me. I warn you only once."He raised his finger.

„If you attack me I shall have to protect myself."

"I don't care! You're just a dog," she yelled

"A dog, huh? Very creative Louise. Very creative" he looked on the sidelines with a bored expression. „Well then. Show me what you got Mrs. Sado Mazo. Show me what you got. I want to see what you got" Zero leaned forward to Louise's face

Louise started whipping. Pishi-Pishi-!

"What? How is that girl better? What is so good about her?" then her whip suddenly broken. Louise's eyes widened.

„What are you made of?" she said in a trembling tone.

„As I said before. Flesh, bones, blood and skin just like you." Zero grabbed the broken whip from Louise's hand inspected it for a moment then he used his skill.

[Item Destruction] with that the item disintegrated into the nothingness.

Louise's eyes widened because of the horror. „Then why there is no injury to you at all. Did you used your magic?"

„No." Zero said in a calm tone.

„Then?"

„I would like if you tell no one from this skill of mine. Do you promise?"

Louise nodded.

Zero leaned forward to Louise's ears and whispered to her ear. „ I am very tough," said Zero while he forced a weak smile on his face Z

Of course, it is not true. The fact why Zero was not injured at all because of his passive high-level nullification what nullify every harmful effect. Physical, magical or other it does not matter. The bearer of the effect can't be harmed under a certain level of attack.

Louise dumbfounded her shoulders shivered.

Louise's right foot suddenly moved like a gust and shot Zero one between his legs.

I don't have to say it was not very very effective. Instead of causing pain to Zero. Louise hurt her own leg and fallen into her but when she started to jump on her left leg because of the pain.

Zero leaned forward to Louise. „That was not a nice thing little Louise."

„Now tell me, Louise, why are you so angry at me? Why are you against my intentions to befriend Miss Zerbst. " Louise fell into her thoughts

"Are you jealous? Do you like me?" said Zero. "What's wrong to make other friends? Being friends with someone never hurt anybody ever."

Louise started to tremble and looked downward. „You did not understand. The La Vallière family are sworn enemy of the von Anhalt-Zerbst family."

„And why is that?" inquired Zero.

"First, Kirche isn't a Tristainian; she's a noble from neighboring Germania. Just that makes going out with her completely unacceptable. I hate Germanians."

„And?" asked Zero. Louise looked at him with a furious look.

"My house, Vallière, has estates on Germania's borders, so we're the first on the field against Germanians the moment any war starts. Even worse, right opposite to us on that border is Kirche's birthplace." Louise bit down hard on her teeth. "So basically, the Zerbst family is our sworn enemy."

„And?" asked Zero

"And they call themselves a passionate family," replied Louise

"Just a low, unworthy family. Kirche's great-great-grandfather stole away my great-great-grandfather's lover! That was around 200 years ago." Louise gritted her teeth

"That's quite a while ago," said Zero calmly

"Plus, that Zerbst constantly slanders Vallière. My great-great-grandfather's fiancé has stolen away because of that."

"Huh?" Zero scratched his face

"My great-great-grandfather's! His wife was taken away just like that."

"Okay, whatever...so basically, this is all because your family lost a lover to Kirche's family?"

"Not just that. We've lost count of how many family members we've lost from the wars."

„Is that all?" asked Zero

Louise looked at him with wide eyes. „What do you mean by that „Is that all?"

„I mean and please forgive me for saying this." Zero cleared his throat.

„This is the stupidest reason what I ever heard." Louise looked at him dumbfounded.

„You see once I was in a world what called Earth. There was a big war between many countries. This war was so big later it's called World War I. You can follow me, Louise? Right?" Zero pointed to Louise.

Louise just nodded.

„Well in a middle of a big battle where the two opposite sides faced each other the two sides suddenly stopped to fire at each other and made an unofficial cease-fire without their superiors permission."

„Why they did that? It considered a treason in Tristain and every other country," said Louise excited

„Well, you see there is a holiday on the Earth what the people of that planet call Christmass. It is practically the equivalent of your founder birthday and almost everywhere in that world they celebrate."

Louise nodded.

„Because of that holiday, the two opposite sides every soldier lay their weapons down crossed the trenches to exchange seasonal greetings and talk. In areas, men from both sides ventured into no man's land on Christmas's Eve and the day after that to mingle and exchange food and souvenirs. There were joint burial ceremonies and prisoner swaps, while several meetings ended in carol-singing. Men played games with one another, giving one of the most memorable images of the truce. Peaceful behavior was not ubiquitous; fighting continued in some sectors, while in others the sides settled on little more than arrangements to recover bodies.

After that, of course, they started to massacre each other again. But in that days they were friends. This later called the Chrismas truce."

Louise nodded „I see. But what do you want to say with this."

Zero facepalmed. „ I wanted to say that. Your nationality does not matter. As long as the leaders see only their own interest and the human kind can't get rid of its own nature and personal prattle. Innocents will die in pointless wars. Do you think those soldiers wanted to die on the frontline because of some useless cause what they don't even understand? If you ask me. They would be rather with their families and kids instead of fighting each other." Zero pointed into the point

Louise dumbfounded. „Louise ignorance only bring suffering and pain." Zero scratched his hand towards Louise.

„Learn from the mistakes of the past and do not follow them. Instead of rejecting unknown things embrace they learn from them. Because It is always the old to lead us to the war but it is always the young who fall…"

Louise looked at his cybernetic eyes. "Then, why are you a mercenary if you hate war?"

"I never said I hate war. The war for me is an intermediate state between two periods of peace. A piece of chaos hams between two pieces of peace bread. It is like a sandwich. It is in the organics lifeforms nature to fight with each other. If they find a reason for that. If they not they will find a reason sooner or later. You could say that. War is the catalysator of their evolution. "

Zero looked at Louise then looked outside of Louise's window and stared the two moons with his artificial eye.

Louise looked at him with wide eyes.

"As a mercenary, I do not ask that question. A lot of man fighting for such thing as honor or any other cause what they said in themselves to appease their conscience but does not understand really. Me? I myself say myself I fight for the dirty coin what my contractors toss before me. Like a dog. But the truth is that. I go simply because I enjoy it."

Louise looked at her then nodded and took Zero hand. „I see. Thank you, Zero."

„No problem. This little speech will cost you ten gold." Zero showed his palm.

„Damn mercenary." Louise searched her leather pouch and placed ten gold in Zero's hand.

„Thank you! It is pleasure to business with you." he forces a smile on his face.

"Even. I will not let Kirche steal a single bird. I'll shame my ancestors if that happens." With that, Louise poured a glass of water and downed it in one gulp. "That is why Kirche's forbidden."

Zero sighed and looked Louise with a disappointed look. „It seems you learned nothing right?"

"Yes, I do! You're my familiar, right? As long as you eat from the Vallière family, you are to follow my orders."

„Still we have not signed a contract. Until that I have no alliances with you," said Zero

„When will the contract will be ready?" asked Louise in a determinant tone.

„One or two days, „ replied Zero

„I see. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow is the Day of Void, so I'll take you shopping."

„What do you need from the town."

" I'll buy you a weapon. I'm not a stingy person." Louise said proudly. „Last time you fought using only your speed and magic but a bodyguard can't be without a weapon," Louise said while she raised her finger in a lecturing position.

„Actually I have a weapon."

"Huh?! Where? I did not see there are any weapons with you?" Louise asked curiously.

Zero reached into his duster and opened his inventory then he pulled out a weaker piece of his handgun collection.

The gun was full black adorned with golden runes and inscribing. „Met Jackal." he showed Louise his gun.

Louise agape of the weapon exquisite design.

„A pistol? It is beautiful!" Louise inspected it. „C-Can I hold it?"

Zero flipped in his hand then handed its handle to Louise. Louise accidentally pulled the trigger but it does not shoot instead she heard a click.

„Ahh!" she gasped and slowly turned to Zero. „I-I thinkI broke it." she looked Zero with a terrified expression.

Zero smiled at her. „Do not worry about it." he takes Jackal from Louise „I using specialized magic based weapons what I calibrated to be only usable to me."

Louise agape. „I-Is that really possible?" then shook herself back. „Even if that's possible this is only a pistol it has only one shot before you had to reload it. However, exquisite it is." Louise puffed her cheek and looked away.

„Maybe your primitive flint in that way. But this." Zero raised his gun near his face and pointed to it. „This little baby made with the combination of the modern science and magic. Instead of shooting lead pebbles like the guns what you know. This little baby shoots pure magic. Of course, it can be recalibrated to generate whatever material ammunition you need."

"Science?" Louise looked in a questioning look.

Zero sighed. "Science is knowledge covering general truths of the operation of general laws of the world obtained and tested through scientific method concerned with the physical world."

Louise's eyes widened. „H-How much it can shoot without reloading?"

Zero forced a smile on his face. „Infinite amount of time."

Louise looked at herself dumbfounded. „If an army had only one of these it can easily turn the tide of the battle. Still, as my bodyguard, you can't lean on only ranged weapons so I will get you a close weapon anyway."

„That's not necessary." Zero tried to ward of the present

„No! I insist!" Louise said forcibly

Zero sighed „Fine. I will count it as a payment in advance."

"Now that you get it, go to sleep Louise you had a long day." Louise went to her bed while Zero started to walk in the direction of her door.

"Where are you going?" asked Louise

"Where? To the library of course."

Louise looked out of her window. "It's In the middle of the night? You can't read in pitch-black. Anyway, you are here about three days but I did not even see you sleep yet. And just what are you reading in the library."

Zero looked back at Louise. " First: I am doing research about Halkeginia."

„Why do you researching Halkeginia."

„I am an unknown world in an unknown environment. The first thing what you must do in a situation like this is to gather as much information as much you can. So you can plan your next move." He said calmly

„Second:" he raised his finger. „ I am a night person who suffering from insomnia. Besides that, I prefer to sleep outside if I can fall asleep. Under the open sky and I am fine with only one or two hours to sleep every two days. Sleeping is overrated anyway. So. Don't worry about me." he shooed away Louise question

„One more question."

„Yes?" turned back Zero to the sitting Louise

„When will you teach me your magic?"

„Hmm. Let's see." Louise waited impatiently. Zero raised his finger. „After you signed the contract we can start immediately. Now if you excuse me. I have places to be."

Louise puffed her cheek. „Fine! Then go."

„Goodnight Louise." with that he left Louise room.

„One or two hours every two days? Just what are you to sleep so little?" mumbled Louise under her nose then yawned and fallen into her bed. The moment when she reached her soft pillow she started to snort.

Zero stepped out Louise room and headed towards the library.

„Ah, what a beautiful night."

After a countless equally bland over decorated corridors, he reached the library. Luckily Zero learned the interior structure of the school from his nightly wandering. So it was not a problem anymore to reach the library.

Besides that he could teleport here anytime by using his teleportation based spells now that he is seen the place.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Night**

After Zero entered the library he continued his research what he abandoned last night. Everything was pitch-black. But thanks to his new cybernetic eyes and his passive [Night-Vision] he could see everything perfectly fine. He equipped the item what he used to read the written text. After a while, he saw an unknown light source approach him. The light source was the bald middle aged teacher with spectacles who held a magic fueled torch on his right hand. Colbert the Flame Snake.

„Good Evening." greeted Zero the approaching teacher while he turned a page in the book what he read.

„Good evening." greeted back Colbert. „Are you Miss La Vallière familiar servant. Right?"

Zero turned to Colbert direction. „ She summoned me. But I am a mercenary, not a servant. By the way, my name is Zero Rei. It is nice to meet you."

He stretched his hand towards Colbert. Colbert accepted it and shook it.

„I am Jean Colbert. One of the professors of the school. It is nice to meet you too Mr. Zero." he smiled at him.

„Mr. Zero could you let me ask what are you doing in the library at this late hour?"

„I am researching," replied Zero

"What did you research Mr. Zero?" asked Colbert

„Everything that can be useful in this world. Politics, religion, history, your magic system etc."

„Ah. I see." Colbert nodded. „But why in this late hour and how do you see in this pitch-black without a light source?"

„Everything is calmer in the night. There is no crowd." he turned his head to Colbert. „And how do I see?" Zero pointed to his cybernetic eye what does not cover with his eyepatch. „My eye has been artificially enchanted so I can see everything even in the darkest night."

„With magic?" asked Colbert

„Partly," answered Zero

Colbert nodded. „You were who blocked our inspection magic in the tower magically last day?"

„Do you mean when I dueled with Guiche?"

Colbert nodded.

„Yeah I was. Sorry. My passive anti-divination field activates by every attempt if someone tries to observe me magically." Zero said in a bored tone.

„What kind of element could cause that?"

Zero looked at Colbert. „I am not from your world Mr. Colbert. I don't use your element-based magic system. I use tier based magic system." Colbert's eyes widened then shook himself back to his calm demeanor.

„Could you come with me and turn it off? And could you tell me about this magic system of yours and your world?" Zero looked sideward for a moment.

 _„_ _It could be a great opportunity to gain information from first hand."_

He raised his index finger before himself. „What about a trade? I turn off that nasty virus what I placed in your item what you used to observe me and tell a few things about my world. In return, you tell me about your world and magic system. Is that adequate?"

Colbert nodded with a big smile. „Of course."

„Then let's head to that tower where you wanted to inspect the duel."

Colbert's eyes widened. „How do you know we inspected you from there?"

„My anti-divination field activated. If it activated it sends me the coordinates of the one who wanted to observe me." Zero said blandly.

„I see…" Colbert said in an uneasy tone.

Zero and Colbert walked through the countless hallway until they reached the exit of the tower and then went to the tower where the principal office located.

While they walked they chatted with each other about history, magic, and other things.

After a countless stairs and turns, they reached Old Osmond office. Colbert gently knocked on the door. Because he knew Old Osmond most likely will be in his office because in many days he could not finish his numerous paperwork and he simply falling on his desk.

No one answered. Colbert grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it. It opened without any resistance. It seemed the old principal forgot to lock the door.

Colbert and Zero entered the room. The principal was on his desk and snorted.

Zero looked around and saw Colbert on his desk snorting.

 _„_ _It seems I found the old man whom I inspected in the first day while Louise was in her class. He most likely has the personality combination of Gandalf the Grey from the Lord of the Rings and Jiraiya from Naruto. Wisely pervert."_ chuckled Zero inwardly.

Colbert turned to Zero. „It seems he is sleeping. I will wake him up. Wait a moment."

Zero raised his hand. „No, it is not important. He seems exhausted. Please let him sleep."

„But he wanted to speak with you."

„We could speak at a later date. If you wake him up he will be groggy and unconcentrated."

Colbert nodded. „Fair enough." he turned to the mirror what they used to try to observe Zero.

„Then, could you turn it off that spell of yours?"

„Of course." Zero nodded. „[Silent Cast: Deactivate Anti Divination Virus] he snapped his finger.

With that, the pirate with the parrot and the Zero chibi shattered and the mirror returned to its former self.

„That was all?" asked Colbert

Zero nodded and said calmly „Yes."

„By the way. What did the text mean what appeared in the mirror when we tried to observe you? And what the two figure said? Unfortunately, we can't translate it."

„The pirate said: _„_ _Hunch HUNCH! What WHAT!? Buh bo!"_ _and the figure with big head what resembled me said_ „Aaa. You didn't say the magic word. Aaa. You didn't say the magic word."

„And the text means „Next time if you want to use divination magic. Please use precautions against anti-divination magic. Have a nice day." Signature: Zero Rei"

Colbert sweatdropped. „Is this some kind of joke?"

Zero nodded. „Yes. I like to cause discomfort and then laughing to everyone who trying to observe me from far. I am really queasy for my personal space."

„I see," said Colbert in an uneasy tone.

„You are lucky to not breached my other layers of my anti-divination field. It would be „explosively" big surprise for everyone around the mirror."

Colbert nodded.

„Well, then good night Mr. Colbert. I hope we can speak again in the future. If you want to speak with me you know where to find me." Zero started to walk towards the principal door

Colbert nodded „Good night Mr. Zero. I hope to we can continue our chat."

With that Zero left the principal office. When he closed the door Old Osmond suddenly woke up and looked around.

„Huh?" he looked at Colbert and rubbed his eyes. „Colbert. What are you doing in my office at this late hour?"

Colbert looked at him „I found Mrs. La Vallière familiar and asked him to deactivate his spell on the mirror."

„So it was him?" asked Old Osmond

Colbert nodded. „I spoke to him a few words. He seems very civilized. But somehow strange."

„Did you asked him why did he block our view."

„He said he does not like when someone observing him from afar. He said he is really queasy for his personal space."

Old Osmond nodded while he fondled his majestic beard. „Good to know. I would like to speak with him if his times allow it."

Colbert nodded.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Girls Dorm: Day of the void:**

Kirche woke up before noon. _Today is the Day of Void._ She looked at her window and found that all the glass was gone, with burn marks surrounding the frame. Still groggy, she stared at the window for a moment before remembering what happened last night.

"Right… a lot of people came, and I blasted them away."

She stopped caring about her window entirely after that. She got up and began putting on makeup, while excitedly plotting how she should seduce Zero today. Kirche was a born hunter. Last night was a failure but her hunter instinct does not let her give up.

When she was done, she left the room and knocked on Louise's door. She rested her chin on one hand, hiding her smile.

„ _Zero will open the door, and I'll immediately embrace and kiss him. Oh… what will Louise do when she sees that…"_ Kirche thought.

 _„_ _And then, right… I can try to eye him outside the room, and maybe he'll approach me himself._ _He will finally fall into my charm._ „The thought of rejection never entered her mind.

However, there was no answer after she had knocked. She tried to open the door but it was locked. Without a second thought, she used an unlocking spell on Louise's door and was rewarded with a click. In reality, unlocking spells were forbidden on campus, but Kirche didn't care. "Passion above all" was the rule of her house.

But the room was empty. The two weren't there.

Kirche looked around the room. "Still the same… a tasteless room."

Louise's backpack wasn't there. Adding that fact to the Day of Void meant they had gone out somewhere. Kirche looked out the window and saw Louise on horseback while Zero stood in a strange floating board while his hands were in his duster coat pockets, they were both ready to depart.

"What? Going out, huh?" Kirche mumbled in annoyance.

After thinking for a while, she quickly left Louise's room.

Tabitha was in her room, deep in her sea of books. Under her light blue hair and glasses were bright blue eyes that sparkled like the ocean. Tabitha looked four or five years younger than she actually was. She was even a bit shorter than the already short Louise, and her body was quite slim. However, she didn't care about these things. She was a girl that would rather not care about what people thought of her.

Tabitha loved Days of Void. They're when she could sink into her favorite worlds. In her eyes, everyone else was an intruder in her own little world, giving a melancholic feel to her.

Before long, strong knocks rocked her door. Without standing up, Tabitha simply picked up and waved her staff, which seemed to exceed her height. She cast "Spell of Tranquility", a wind-type spell. Tabitha was a mage of the wind affinity. "Spell of Tranquility" effectively blocked out those distracting door knocks. Satisfied, she returned to her reading, her expression remaining unchanged throughout the encounter.

Then somebody forcefully broke the door open. Noticing the intruder, Tabitha moved her eyes from her book. It was Kirche. She began babbling about something, but with the silencing magic, none of her words reached Tabitha.

Kirche took away Tabitha's book, and then grabbed the little reader's shoulders to make her look at her. Tabitha blankly looked at Kirche, her face unreadable. However, one could see that she had an unwelcoming gaze.

But Kirche was Tabitha's friend. She would have blown anyone else away with a cyclone. Seeing no other way, Tabitha canceled her magic. As if a lock was opened, Kirche's voice instantly emerged.

"Tabitha! Get ready, we're going out!"

Tabitha only softly explained to her friend, "Day of Void." That explanation was enough for Tabitha, who attempted to take her book back from Kirche's grasp. Kirche stood up and raised the book high in the air, their height difference barring Tabitha from the book.

"Yes, I know how Days of Void are important to you, I really do. But now's not the time for this talk! I'm in love! It's love! Do you get it now?" She didn't, and shook her head. Kirche was propelled by her emotions, but Tabitha was a calm and collected thinker. One can only wonder how such polarized people could be such good friends.

"Right… you won't move until I explain. Geez… I. AM. IN. LOVE! But that lad is going out with that damn annoying Louise today! I want to go after them, and find out where they're going! Do you get it _now_?" Tabitha still didn't, because she still didn't know why that mattered to her.

"They just left! Louise on a horseback and my dear on a strange floating board. I can't catch up without your familiar, you know? Please help me at least with that!"

Kirche started crying. Tabitha finally nodded. „ _So that's why… you need my familiar to catch up." she though_

"Oh thank you so much… so… let's hurried up!" Tabitha nodded again. Kirche was her friend, and she couldn't help it if her friends had their problems that they couldn't take care of themselves.

It was a bit annoying, but she didn't have a choice. She opened her window and whistled. The sound of the whistle rang in the azure sky for a moment. She then jumped out of the window.

Those who did not know her would have found it weird, if not alarming. Kirche, however, followed close after Tabitha and jumped out the window without a thought. Just a note – Tabitha's room was on the fifth floor. She tended to forego the door altogether when she had to go outside since jumping out the window was far quicker for her.

Strong and tough wings spread out to the wind. Then, a wind dragon flew into the air and received its two passengers.

The first reason why Tabitha agreed to help out Kirche because she was her only friend in the academy.

The second. Seemingly only she and her familiar knew how dangerous really is that person who was with Louise.

Thirdly. She was curious about that floating board what Kirche mentioned earlier. It could be a high-level wind spell what she does not know.

"Your Sylphid is still so awesome no matter how many times I see it!" Kirche grabbed a protruding spine and sighed in admiration. That's right – Tabitha's familiar is an infant wind dragon.

The dragon, which got the name of the "Fairies of the Air" from Tabitha, swiftly and perfectly caught the upward draft around the tower and reached 200 mails in the air in the blink of an eye.

"Where?" Tabitha succinctly asked Kirche.

Kirche immediately cried, "I don't know… I was panicking."

Tabitha didn't mind and commanded her wind dragon, "Two-people. One on a horseback the second on a strange floating board. Don't eat the pink haired. You know who is the second"

Her dragon made a short grunt, showing understanding. It's blue scales glittered, and its wings flapped strongly to the wind. It flew high in the air, scouring the ground for a horse; a simple task for a wind dragon.

Satisfied that her familiar was doing its job, Tabitha snatched her book back from Kirche's hands, leaned back against the dragon, and started reading again.

Then she suddenly heard a foreign voice in her head. _„Don't do anything stupid."_ her eyes widened. The voice was somehow familiar to her. Then she returned to her book pretending nothing happened.

Kirche looked downward. „Seemingly my dear floating board does not have a problem keeping up with Louise horse. Just how fast that thing could go?"

„I don't know," answered Tabitha and flipped a page in her book.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain city:**

Meanwhile, Zero and Louise walked calmly on Tristain's city streets, having deposited Louise campus-loaned horse at the city gate's stables.

„How does that strange floating board of yours goes that fast? I barely could hold up with you with my horse. Is it using wind magic? And just where did you put it?"

„Is that really that fast for you?" asked Zero „I barely drove a little."

„Yes. As I said before I could barely keep up with you with my horse. You could say it in the academy we would be here with so much earlier." said Louise angrily

„I said it. You did pay any attention to me," replied Zero while he looked around.

„And where did I put it? Simple. My pockets deeper than they first seem."

Louise glanced at Zero and frowned. "You're useless."

"And you're just annoying," replied Zero calmly

 _„_ _White cobblestone roads… feels like a theme park here."_ thought Zero

Compared to the Academy, there were far more people in common garb here. On the street side were vendors selling fruit and meat.

 _„_ _A little stinky. But not bad compared to this is considered the 16-17 the century here. But this just a weird world. One would think the_ Renaissance _already started. But it seems not here."_ Zero sighed

People briskly walking and people frantically running. Males and females of all ages walked the streets. This bore no difference with Zero's overly polluted world. The humans so overly polluted the Earth a normal person can't possibly breathe without an oxygen mask or artificial lungs without a risk of permanent lung damage. The overpopulation was so big you could not possibly drop a single thing without hit someone in the street. So you could say it was like the hell.

"A little bit tight here. There isn't any wider street?" asked Zero

"Tight? This is a really wide street as it is." Louise enlightened Zero

"I see." Zero nodded

 _" Yeah very even 5 meters wide,"_ said Zero sarcastically in himself. _„A least it is a lot less crowded than home. Huh. Always look at the bright side of life."_

"Bourdonné Street, Tristain's widest avenue. The palace is straight ahead." Louise pointed.

"Can we see it?" inquired Zero

"What business do we have visiting Her Majesty The Queen?"

"Ah. I see," said Zero with an expressionless face

 _„_ _It seems in this world to stand true the saying._ _„_ _All roads lead to Rome."_ thought Zero

„I don't know. It would be pretty interesting see it once. I have never been in it."

Louise laughed.

The streets were filled with shops. Zero, full of curiosity, could not take his eyes off them. When he looked at one weird-shaped frog in a jar on a trader's mat, Louise pulled him by grabbing his arm.

"Hey, don't walk around corners. There are lots of thieves and pickpockets here. You _are_ looking after my wallet in your duster, right?"

Louise said wallets are for servants to carry, and mercilessly gave that duty to Zero. The wallet was heavily filled with gold coins. But Zero does not felt it because he placed it in his dimensional pocket.

"What? Your wallet?" Zero scratched his face.

Louise turned back to him with a furious expression. „You lost my wallet?! That was all my monthly allowance!"

Zero pulled out Louise wallet from under his duster.

„I never said I lost it. I just thought it was my payment in advance so I tossed into my money purse." he pointed with his right index finger to Louise's wallet

„What?! Give it back!"

„No, it is mine now." Zero said calmly.

„GIVE IT BACK YOU DOG!" yelled Louise while she tried to snatch her purse from Zero's hand.

„Ok. Ok. Geez. You are louder than a rifle shot near your ear."

„Here." he threw it to Louise who could barely catch her purse.

"Anyway. Why would nobles steal? Are they rich right? And this purse is too heavy to a normal thief to steal it." inquired Zero

"All nobles are mages, but not all the mages are nobles. If for whatever reason a noble is disowned from their family, left the family name on his or her own accord, dropped status to be a mercenary or a criminal… Just like you."

„As I said before, Louise. I was never noble. However, often my contractors offered it to made me one. Mostly royalties. But I never accepted it."

„Why did you declined the offer? If a royalty offers you something your duty is to accept it." lectured him Louise

„Because they were just attempting to politically bound me to the given country. Making alliances and political ties with countries is bad in the freelancer business." Zero said while he looked around.

„Still it is pretty rude to decline such generous offer," said Louise irritated

„I don't care. As I said before to be left to sink or swim."

„Don't they tried to assassinate you because of this?" asked Louise

„They tried for a while. Then after many failed attempts and dead agents. They realized it is pointless. And with every attempt they tried to assassinate me, I raised my price the ones who tried to assassinate me. And with every attempt, I would most likely accept their enemies offer."

Louise nodded.

"So you have many enemies in your home."

Zero shook his head while still analyzed his environment. "I have no enemies Louise. I only have contractor's and targets whose my contractors want to eliminate."

Louise and Zero walked together into an even narrower road. A revolting stench, coming from piles of trash and other dirty things on the ground, soon hit their noses.

"It's really dirty here," noted Zero

"Nobles don't come here that often." frowned Louise

At the fourth intersection, Louise stopped and looked around.

"Should be near Peyman's Potion Shop… I remember it's around here somewhere…"

She saw a bronze sign and happily cried, "Ah! Found it!"

A sword-shaped sign dangled under it. It looked like this was the arms dealer's shop. Louise and Zero walked up the stone steps, opened the door, and entered the shop.

Despite the bright daylight outside, the shop was a bit dark inside. A gas lamp flickered. The walls and shelves were filled with unorganized weapons. A detailed suit of armor decorated the room. A man in his fifties smoking a pipe eyed Louise suspiciously. That is until he saw the pentagram on her golden button. He removed his pipe and said,

"My lady! My lord! All of my wares here are real and reasonably priced! There's nothing criminal here!"

"I'll be your customer." stepped forward Louise

"Oh… that's rather weird… two noble buying a sword! Quite strange."

"Why is that? Anyway, he is not a noble." Louise pointed to Zero „He is my servant."

„I am mercenary not servant," interjected Zero calmly

„Whatever, just stay quiet for a moment." quieted him, Louise

„Ok," said Zero with a One Punch man bland face

„Why is that?" Louise turned back the rat-faced man.

"Well… priests wave sacred staffs, soldiers wave swords, and nobles wave wands. Isn't that the rule?"

"Oh, I'm not the one using it. My familiar is."

"Ahh… a familiar that can use a sword, huh?" The shopkeeper spoke in a lively voice and looked at Zero. "I believe that would be this gentleman over there?"

„Hi." Zero raised his hand and waved slowly

Louise nodded. While Zero looked around in the shop and measured the shop goods.

 _„_ _What A pile of trash."_ thought Zero in himself. With his new artificial eyes, he could analyze the items through in atomic level without any difficulty. Combined this with his new weapon master 15 job class what he earned with the runes what inscribed on his hand. He could tell the quality of any weapon and use them.

Louise ignored Zero, and continued, "I'm not very knowledgeable about swords, so please show me anything that is reasonable."

The shopkeeper jubilantly walked into his warehouse, silently rambling,

"Oh, this is too great… I can raise the prices so high with this…"

Shortly afterward, he returned with a longsword of about a mail in length. It was a very exquisitely decorated sword. It looked like one could swing it with just one hand. There was even a hand guard on the short handle.

The shopkeeper said as though he just thought of something, "Speaking of which, it seems that nobles like to let their servants bear swords lately. The last time any of them came to pick one from me, they picked this type."

 _„_ _I see… a shiny, glittering sword. Very well-suited for a noble."_ thought Louise.

"Is that the trend?" Louise asked. The shopkeeper naturally nodded.

"That's right. It seems that there's an increase of thievery on Tristain's city streets lately…"

"Thievery?"

"Yes. Some mage thief that calls himself something like 'Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt,' and I heard he stole a lot of treasures from the nobles. Those nobles are getting really rattled, so they're arming their servants with swords."

Louise had no interest in thieves and focused on the sword instead. It looked like something that would break in an instant.

"I'd prefer something bigger and broader."

"My lady, please forgive my bluntness – swords and people have compatibilities, just like men and women. As I look at it, this sword fits my noble lady's familiar very well."

„I am a mercenary." shouted calmly Zero from the background.

„BE QUITE ALREADY!" yelled Louise

Louise turned back to the shopkeeper.

"Didn't I say I want something bigger and broader?" said Louise, impatiently lowering her head. The shopkeeper went inside again, remembering to silently mumble, "Oh, the laymen…" After a while, he returned, one hand rubbing the new specimen with an oily rag.

"What about this one?" It was a splendid broadsword of around a mail and a half in length. The handle was made for two-handed wielding and was lavishly decorated with jewels. A mirror-like blade reflected light with an irresistible glow. Anyone could look at it and say it was a very sharp and broad blade.

"This is the best thing I have. Rather than say it's for nobles, it's more like something nobles _wish_ they can wear on their waists, but that's something reserved for very strong men. If not, wearing it on the back isn't half bad."

Zero walked closer to the shopkeeper. „Can I hold it?" he asked

„Of course." the shopkeeper nodded happily

Zero looked the weapon forward and back. while activated his [Appraisal Item] ability „This is…" Zero said calmly. The shopkeeper impatiently waited if he could dump off that crappy sword those two.

„A trash." Zero said in a bored tone.

Both. Louise and the shopkeeper agape while their eyes widened.

„Louise." Zero turned his face to Louise. „I think this gentleman trying to swindle you."

„Why do you say that?" Asked Louise

„This sword entirely made from gold. Gold is a very soft metal. It easily breaks you see." Zero gently hit the stone floor with the swords edge. The swords edge immediately notched.

„It is good for decoration. But nothing else. And considering that the gold was used to make this sword is heavily contaminated. That made it even weaker."

the shopkeeper's eyes were wide open. Louise turned furiously to the shopkeeper.

„Besides that. The gems in the handle were all fake. I say it is not worth more than one gold piece." he raised his index finger

„Anyone who uses this sword in battle will lose his/her life after the first blocked strike."

"Another point is that its balance is terrible. You see." he placed it on his index finger between the joint of the sword blade and the handle. The sword automatically tipped towards to its handle.

"B-But… it's made by the famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei. It can cut through metal like butter because of the magic infused in it! See this inscription here?" The shopkeeper desperately pointed at the words on the handle. "It does not matter what material it is made of or its balance is bad. It is magically enchanted." the shopkeeper desperately tried to salvage the situation.

Zero looked at the handle. „I did not sense any magic in it. And I am an anti-magic specialist. I know if there is magic." replied Zero then looked at Louise.

„Well, Miss Louise still think this sword is worth?"

„No!" she looked angrily to the shopkeeper.

„I think we should report him to the guards," said Louise with an angry expression

„P-please no." the shopkeeper started to tremble. „I-I am sorry milady I will do anything. J-Just please don't report me" he tremblingly knelt down before Louise's legs.

„You know what? You give us any chosen weapon from your shop for free. And we will not report you to the guards. It will be appropriate for you Louise?" interjected Zero

Louise nodded

At that moment, a deep, male voice came from a messy pile of swords, "Hahahaha. Finally, someone who told this old fart. You there with that eye patch come here."

Louise and Zero looked towards the sound. The shopkeeper held his hands to his head.

„Where are you?" asked Zero calmly

„In the barrel of the corner."

Zero slowly approached the source of the sound. Then he pulled out a rusty sword

„Ah. A sentient weapon. Your kind is really rare." he used his skill [Appraisal Item] _"At least weapons with separated Artifical Intelligence were rare in YGGDRASIL. Of course, you could always make one if you wanted. But it required tremendous programming and resource."_ thought Zero

The sword chuckled „That tickles. Please don't do that."

The shopkeeper suddenly yelled angrily, "Derf! You are ruining my business!"

"Derf?" Zero carefully inspected the sword again. It was the same length as that huge broadsword, though its blade was slightly less broad. It was a thin longsword, although its surface was coated with rust, and one cannot say it was well made to any degree.

"So your name is Derf. I am Zero Rei. But you can call me Zero. Nice to met you."

„You too! Could you allow me a question?" asked Derf

„Shot," replied Zero

„Are you a god?"

„No, I am just a simple mercenary why do you ask?"

„The magical energy what flowing from you is equivalent. No greater than anyone I ever met. And believe me, I had a long life."

"Could it be… that this is a sentient sword?" asked Louise.

"That's right, lady. It's a sentient, magical, intelligent sword." interjected the shopkeeper

„I wonder what kind of mage could make a sword speak… but it's got a rotten tongue, always arguing with my customers. Hey, Derf! Keep up the insolence and I'll ask this noble here to melt you!"

"Sounds good to me! I'd like to see you try it! I'm kinda tired of this world. I'd love to be melted down!"

"Fine! Then I'll melt you down!" The shopkeeper approached. But Zero stopped him.

"We will take him." Zero stared at it. "You're called Derf, right?"

"Wrong! It's Derflinger! Please god-sama, remember that!"

„As I said before I am not a god just a mercenary. And my name is Zero."

„It is nice to meet you Zero. So we will be partners?"

„I hope so. If it is okay with you."

„I am fine with it," replied Derf. „Surely around you, I will be not bored."

"All right." Zero raised Derf. „We will take him, Louise."

Louise reluctantly said, "Oh… Do you want _this_ thing? You can't pick anything prettier that _doesn't_ talk?"

"You don't like this one? I think he will be a great help for me in the future. Anyway, sentient weapons are rare and could be sold at a great price if we get bored of his constant prattle." said Zero in a bored tone.

„Whaaat?!" protested Derf.

"See… that's why I don't like it." Louise complained. But she didn't have enough for anything else, so she asked the shopkeeper,

"Eh… fine just-just leave my shop please." He waved his hand dismissively.

"If it gets noisy, just shove it back in the scabbard, and it'll shut up."

„We will like a sheath too." Zero asked the shopkeeper

the shopkeeper nodded and he took one from under the counter

Zero nodded, and received the sheath then sheathed Derflinger.

Two figures watched Louise and Zero leave the weapons shop – Kirche and Tabitha. Kirche watched the two from the shadows of the streets, fiercely biting her lip. "Louise the Zero… trying to warm your relationship with my dear with a sword, huh? Striking out with gifts so quickly after finding out he's my prey? What the heck?"

Kirche stamped the ground in anger. Tabitha, her job done, was reading as usual. Sylphid circled around the skies above them. They had followed the two here soon after they'd spotted them.

Kirche waited for them to walk far away, and immediately ran into the weapons shop. The shopkeeper stared at Kirche as if he couldn't believe it. "Whoa… another noble? What the hell is going on today?"

"Hey there, boss…" Kirche played with her hair, a charming smile on her lips. The shopkeeper's face turned deep red under the sudden seduction.

"Do you happen to know what that noble bought not long ago?"

"A s-sword… she bought a sword."

"I see… so she _did_ get him a sword… what kind of sword?"

"A d-dirty and rusty one."

"Rusty? Why?"

"Because her bodyguard chose that sword."

Kirche laughed, her hand to her chin. "She went broke! And my dear recognized it. Vallière! Your Duke's house will cry for this! "

"Uh… is my lady here to buy a sword, too?" The shopkeeper perked up, not willing to let go of the chance. „ _This noble looks racked and rich compared to that tiny one. And it seems there is no annoying weapon expert with her."_ the shopkeeper smiled inwardly

"Hmm… show me your best."

The man walked inside, brushing his hands in excitement. He returned, of course, with a similar sword he just showed to Zero.

"Ahh… a very well-made sword!"

"You have a good eye, my lady. That noble not so long ago had a servant that really wanted this one, but it's too much for them." lied the shopkeeper.

"Is that so?" „ _The noble's servant? So Zero wants this!_

"Of course… this sword _is_ made by the famous Germanian alchemist Lord Shupei after all. It can cut through metal like butter because of the magic infused in it! See this inscription here?" The shopkeeper repeated what he had said before.

Kirche nodded. "How much?"

The shopkeeper asked for more, seeing how Kirche looked a lot richer, "Hmm… for new gold coins, 4500."

"Hmm… that's a bit pricey." Kirche frowned.

"Well… great swords need to be paid for their worth, you know?"

Kirche thought for a while, slowly moving her body towards the shopkeeper. "Boss… isn't this just a bit expensive?" Upon being caressed at the throat, the salesman suddenly lost his breath. Temptations hit his mind.

"Uh… but… great swords are…"

Kirche sat on the counter, raising her left thigh. "Isn't the price a bit _too high_?" She slowly raised her left foot onto the counter. The salesman's eyes irresistibly stared at her thighs.

"Th-that's right… then… 4000 new gold…"

Kirche raised her thigh further so that he could _almost_ see in between them.

"Ah… no no no, 3000 would do…"

"It's getting hot in here…" Kirche ignored him, only opening her shirt's buttons. "I feel really hot in here. Help me take off my shirt, please…" She threw her most attractive expression at him.

"Ah… I got it wrong, I got it wrong… it's 2500!"

Kirche took off one button and looked up at the shopkeeper.

"1800! 1800's fine!"

Another button, exposing her cleavage. She looked at him again.

"Hey, 1600 will do!"

Kirche stopped with her buttons, and turned her attention to her skirt instead, raising it just so little. The man looked like he could not take any more.

"How does 1000 sound?" she suggested, slowly lifting her skirt more. He looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

And then she stopped. His rapid breathing turned to a sorrowful moan.

"Oh… Ohh Ohh…"

Kirche straightened herself out, and asked again, "1000."

"Oh! 1000 will be fine!"

Kirche stepped down from the counter, quickly wrote a check, and slapped it on the counter. "Bought!" She then picked up the sword and left the shop, leaving the salesman to stare at her check.

After a moment, he suddenly regained consciousness, holding his head. "DAMMIT! I SOLD THAT BABY FOR JUST 1000?!" He took a bottle of liquor from his cabinet. "Ohh… I'm done for today…" A wailing aura of depression radiated from him.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic:**

In Tristain, there was a mage thief by the name of "The Crumbling Dirt," who had every noble in the country cowering in fear. This one's full name was Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.

When Fouquet heard that a noble in the North had a jeweled crown, he would go all the way there to steal it. When Fouquet heard that a noble in the South had a staff bestowed by the king as a family treasure, he broke through walls to steal it. In the East, none of the best pearl rings by the artisans of the White Islands remained in any mansion. Fouquet also eagerly took possession of a priceless bottle of well-aged wine from a winery in the West. The thief was everywhere.

Fouquet's tactics range from stealthy infiltration to outright breaking in. The national bank had been attacked in broad daylight, and houses were silently frequented in the depth of night. In any case, Fouquet's tactics simply left the royal mage guards in the dust.

Fouquet was identified only by the use of alchemy to enter targeted rooms, turning doors and walls to dirt and sand, then walking through the gaping holes. The nobles were not stupid, of course, they had tried to magically "solidify" everything around their treasure in an attempt to stop the alchemy, but Fouquet's magic was simply too strong, nullifying everything, fortified or not, into the dirt.

If Fouquet decided on breaking the way in, a 30-mail tall dirt golem was used. Tossing aside mage guards and shattering castle walls, it let him boldly take prizes in broad daylight.

No one had ever seen Fouquet's appearance up close. Nobody even knew for sure whether he was a man or a woman. All they knew is that Fouquet was an earth mage of at least Triangle class, that he left insulting notes, such as "I got your treasure. –-Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt" at every robbery scene, and that he preferred treasures and artifacts of great magical power.

Two huge moons shone down on the walls on the fifth floor of the Academy of Magic, which encased a treasure room. The light stretched out a shadow, standing straight against the walls. Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.

Fouquet's green, long hair moved with the wind, and Fouquet briskly stood, openly showing the figure that strikes fear in all the nobles of the country.

Pressing a foot against the wall, Fouquet felt the wall's power and could not help but admire it.

„ _The main tower of the Academy is as strong as it looks… is a physical attack really it's only weakness? I can't break through something this thick without attracting attention."_

It was not hard for an expert in earth magic like Fouquet to check a wall's thickness with their feet, but breaking a wall was completely different.

„ _It looks like they used only hardening spells on it, but I can't even break this with a golem. It's got a very strong hardening spell… my alchemy won't do much."_

"Damn it… and I already got this far." The thief's teeth grit in frustration.

"I'm not leaving the Staff of Destruction, no matter what." Fouquet crossed his arms and went into deep concentration.

* * *

 **A/N: Many people complained because I bolded the dialogues. This is a not bolded version. Please say if you like it or not. Ah, and please review it.**

 **Thank you!:)**


	5. The Count and the Trader

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Meanwhile, as Fouquet thought in annoyance about the wall, Louise's room was in chaos. Louise and Kirche glared at each other in anger, while Zero, watched them with an uncaring expression. However, inside he was amused by the sight. Tabitha nonchalantly looked at him while she sat on Louise's bed.

Louise had her arms around her waist. "What is the meaning of this, Zerbst?" She glared at her rival.

Kirche watched as Zero looking at them, "I told you, I got what Zero wanted, so I came here to give it to him."

"Ah, that's a shame. I already got my familiar a weapon. Right, Zero?"

On the contrary, Zero couldn't let himself just simply to refuse Kirche's gift. He was too much a gentlemen just to do that. He accepted the sword from Kirche. Unsheathed it and started to inspect it. When he held a sword, the inscriptions in his left hand under his glove glowed, while his body became stronger and lighter at the same time. He wanted to test his real primary and enchanted combat capabilities. But in the last few days, he realized. It could cause unimaginable destruction if he goes all out. He figured out already what are the runes on his left hand capable of after he inspected them with his [Inspect Buff] ability. It gave the bearer +15 level to the weapon master job class. Buff the bearer stats and there were a few effects what's only revealed when the runes actively used.

Zero looked at Kirche "I don't want to disappoint you Mrs. Zerbst, but I think that shopkeeper tricked you."

Kirche looked at him confused.

"What do you mean by that dear?" she said while she tilted her head

"Who sold you this sword, Miss. Zerbst?" asked her Zero

"The same shopkeeper who sold you that rusty stick what Louise call sword," said Zerbst proudly

"I see." Zero nodded. "I don't want to be rude Miss. Zerbst but that gentleman has fooled you with this bargain. How much do you pay for it?"

Kirche thought back how much she paid. "It is originally cost 4500 new gold. But using my natural charm, I managed to dump down the price to 1000 new gold," she said proudly while she gouged her assets. Louise tried to compete her again, but she was nowhere near her.

Zero nodded. "I say this because weapons made from pure gold it very fragile. This is due because the gold is a very soft metal and seeing this weapon made from pure gold it is good for nothing more than decoration."

Kirche agape while Tabitha watched with interest.

Zero pointed to the sword in his hand „In the top of that this is the same weapon what that shopkeeper tried to sell us. The gold what it is made of is heavily contaminated, and the jewels on the handle are all fake." then Zero placed his finger between the handle and the blade joint

„Its balance is terrible, and it does not have any magical enchantment on it."

"How?" asked him, Tabitha,

Zero turned to Tabitha. „How do I know all of this?"

Tabitha nodded. „Miss. Zerbst. Could you hold the sword a little bit?" asked her Zero

Kirche nodded then Zero gave back the sword to Kirche.

"In my profession, this is basic knowledge. If you want to survive. You had to maintain your weapons yourself. Beside that. If you know the weapons weaknesses and strengths you can plan your next move in the middle of battle." informed her Zero. Tabitha just nodded. She knew very well how useful that information could be in the midst of a fight.

" Miss. Zerbst." Zero turned to Kirche "Do you want me to go back to the city and get back your money. That shopkeeper tried to trick me too. So it would be appropriate."

Kirche smiled at him. "Thank you Zero, but that will be not necessary I give it to you as a pledge of my eternal love towards you. Besides the shopkeeper said this is the weapon what you wanted to buy initially" it was only a moment, but Kirche wrapped around Zero's hand and pushed her sizable cleavage to his arms. Then she looked at Louise.

"Jealous words are quite unmannerly, Vallière!" Kirche trumpeted triumphantly.

"Jealous? Who's jealous?" Louise's cheek reddened

"Aren't you? I, Kirche, easily got Zero most desired sword as a gift. You can't say you're not jealous, can you?"

"Jealous, my arse! That aside, I will not accept even a tiny little bit of generosity from a Zerbst! That's all there is! Besides that Zero said himself that sword is fake."

Kirche looked at Zero, who stared them with interest.

"You see that? Zero loves this sword, got it?" she looked at Zero. Then she continued „This sword is created by Germania's very own alchemist Lord Shupei!" Kirche threw a seductive glare to Zero.

"You listen here… all that is good under the sun, let it be swords or women, can only come from Germania! Tristainian women, like Louise, are all extremely jealous, impatient, miserly, and snobbish, and nothing can change them!" Kirche lectured Zero

Louise glared at Kirche.

"What? I'm just telling the truth."

Zero gently pushed her away. „As I said before. The sword is most likely a forgery. It does not have any magical enchantment on it. It does not worth more than one gold. And I never said that I want that sword. So the shopkeeper lied you not once but twice."

But none of them listened to him anymore. The redhead and the little pinkette glared at each other.

Louise chuckled under her nose "Oh… how… amusing. Women like you are all romantic-minded idiots! Did you hook up with too many guys back in Germania, making nobody trust you, and ending up dropping out and running all the way over here to Tristain?" retorted Louise with a cold, uncompromising laugh, interspersed with angry shivers.

"You have guts, Vallière…" Kirche's face darkened.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Added Louise victoriously,

They simultaneously brandished their wands.

Tabitha flicked her staff even faster than the two, blowing their wands away in a gust.

"Indoors," she quietly announced.

Louise angrily muttered, "And who is this? She has been sitting on my bed since-"

"She's my friend," countered Kirche.

"And why is your friend in my room?"

Kirche stared. "Is that a problem?"

"Hmmph."

Zero looked the two while he muttered something under his nose, but no one could hear that.

"Crazy woman." Tabitha stared him intensively

Zero looked at her. "If you want to ask something ask away. Don't worry I do not bite."

"You are dangerous." she said blandly.

"Only to my targets." Zero replied to her

"Targets? Who?"

"Those whose my contractor want me to eliminate.

Tabitha looked towards Kirche and Louise direction. " Them?"

Zero looked at their direction. "Louise is my contractor and Miss. Zerbst only wants to make some friends, but she just does not find the best way of it. They are not targets. You are not a target too. However, my attackers are automatically considered targets." Zero turned back to her.

Tabitha nodded. "Magic?"

"I can only tell you about it of you promise. You will not call your religion inquisition. It would be annoying to deal with them." Zero scratched his face.

Tabitha nodded „Promise."

"I could tell you I don't use your element-based magic system. I use my tier based magic system. I don't draw rawly from the planes of elements like you. But using my magical energy. Bind it to my will and make it act like what I want to create."

Tabitha's eyes widened. "How?"

"Sorry. Trade's secret." Zero replied her blandly.

Meanwhile, Louise and Kirche still glared at each other.

Kirche looked away, "Well… let's have Zero decide."

"Sorry, I will not." Zero looked out of the window

"Why not?" They both asked in unison

Zero sighed. „Because if I chose Kirche sword you would be pissed." Zero pointed to Louise.

„If I say I rather keep the sword what Louise and I bought from that shopkeeper you will be mad. This is a situation where I can't possibly win. It is like picking the two of you and not the sword."

He looked at Louise the Kirche; both girls stared at him.

"Well? Which is it?" Kirche and Louise both stared at him.

"As I said before in this situation I can't possibly come out as a winner. So..." Zero tilted his head and tried to look cute with his pleasant face. „I just pass the choice."

It didn't work. The two girl tried to kick him but he just simply sidestepped.

"Hey." Kirche turned to Louise.

"What?"

"Guess it's time to get this over with."

"Hmm… you're right."

"I hate you, you know?"

"Same to you."

"We think quite alike." Kirche smiled and raised a brow.

Louise, too, defiantly stuck her chin up.

"Let's duel!" They shouted in unison.

"That's not necessary." Zero said on the sidelines. The two glared at each other as if they did not hear him. _"Why no one is hearing me?"_ he thought to himself

"But of course, we have to do this with magic!" Kirche triumphantly declared.

Louise bit her lower lip and nodded. "Fine. Location?"

"Really? Are you sure, Louise the Zero? Are you sure you want to fight me in a magical duel?" Kirche goaded.

Louise lowered her head. " _Am I sure? Of course… not._ "

But it was a challenge from a Zerbst, so she had to take it. "Of course! I will not lose to you!"

Meanwhile, standing on the walls of the central academy tower, Fouquet felt footsteps. He jumped off towards the ground, and just as Fouquet reached it, he whispered "Spell of Levitation," landing like a feather, absorbing his momentum. Fouquet then disappeared into the courtyard bushes.

Entering the courtyard were Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and Zero.

"All right, let's begin," Kirche announced.

"Are you guys going to duel?" Zero asked nervously.

"Yes, we are." Louise confidently answered.

"It is a little stupid. But you know. I don't care anymore." with that he stood beside Tabitha

"That's true, so whoever gets injured is the idiot," said Kirche.

"Uh-huh." Louise nodded.

Tabitha approached Kirche and whispered something in her ear. Then she pointed at Zero.

"Hmm… now that's a good idea!" Kirche grinned.

Then, Kirche whispered something to Louise.

"Ah… not bad." Louise nodded.

And they both looked at Zero. He suddenly had a bad feeling about it.

A few minutes passed  
"Are you serious aren't you?" asked them Zero, but nobody cared.

He stood in midair before the school magically enchanted wall. He could easily get away, but he was curious what the two girls had planned for him.

 _"_ _Now. This is just annoying."_

On the ground which looked so far, far away, but thanks to his enchanted vision he could see clearly Kirche and Louise. Despite it being the middle of the night, his cybernetic eyes made it possible to see everything clearly. He could even see Tabitha on her wind dragon. It held two swords in its mouth.

The two moons shone warmly on Zero.

Kirche and Louise looked upon him, dangling and flopping around in midair.

Kirche rolled up her fists. "Here's how we do it… the first to hit the target in Zero hand wins. Then the winner's sword goes to Zero. Sounds good?"

"Got it." Louise nodded, her face blank.

"No limits on the type of spells used. You can go first… my treat."

"All right."

"Okay… good luck."

Zero only looked at them blankly.

Louise brandished her wand. In the air, Tabitha began to shake the rope; wobbling Zero left and right. Spells like "fireball" have high accuracy rates, and as long as the target doesn't move, they can hit it. However, Louise had more than that to worry about – she had to make the spell work in the first place.

Louise thought carefully. " _What would work? Wind? Fire? Water and earth are both out… they don't have many spells that can cut ropes. Fire spells work the best here…_ "

and here Louise remembered that that is exactly what Kirche is good at.

" _Kirche's fireballs will hit that target easily. I can't fail this one."_ though Louise

She picked fireballs anyway. Aiming a small one at the target, she recited the short spell. If she failed, Zero would get Kirche's sword, and to someone esteemed like Louise, this would be entirely unacceptable. She finished reciting, and with her utmost concentration, flicked her wand. If it worked, a fireball would come out of the tip.

But nothing came out of the wand. The next moment, Zero were hit by Louise spell and the wall behind him exploded.

"Vallière you killed him and destroyed the wall." Louise looked uneasy.

"I am fine just continue," said them to Zero with a lower tone

Tabitha cast a wind spell to blow away the dust. But Zero was completely fine.

The small crack appeared on the enchanted wall what was around the school. If she thought she could use the shock wave to break the target, she wasn't thinking.

Kirche collapsed in laughter. "ZERO! ZERO LOUISE! You broke the wall instead of the rope! Now that's _talent_!"

Louise looked down.

" I've got to ask you… what the heck did you do to make it blow up like that?! Oh god… my sides hurt…"

Louise frustratingly held her fists and knelt to the ground.

"Next is my turn. We have to hurry before the teachers arrive here." Kirche aimed at the target like a hunter would her prey. Zero moved the target, so it was fast aiming. Despite that, Kirche kept a quick, easy smile. Chanting a short spell, Kirche waved her wand born out from habit; fire spells were her specialty after all.

From her wand appeared a melon-sized fireball, which flew towards Zero striking the target, and burned it loose in an instant. Zero dispelled his [Flight] ability and started to fall to the ground, then he flipped into the air and landed elegantly on the ground.

"I win, Vallière!" Kirche announced in earnest.

Louise sat down, pulling on the grass with her hands in despair.

Meanwhile, Fouquet watched them from the bushes. The thief saw the destruction what Louise's blast caused.

" _What kind of magic is that? She asked for a fireball spell, but nothing came out of her wand, and the wall blew up. I've never heard of a spell that can make things explode like this."_

Fouquet shook his head. "It will be the best to keep my eye on her and her familiar." with that she left.

"What a shame, Vallière!" Kirche laughed.

Her battle lost, Louise reluctantly and gloomily slacked her shoulders.

Zero placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it." he said quietly "Let's head back to your room."

Louise nodded defeated. "Anyway, the contract is ready for signing."

Louise looked at him hopefully then stood up.

"Well then. Let's head back ladies. It is late, and tomorrow you will have lessons."

Tabitha nodded. „Well dear. It seems you are right." Kirche chuckled.

Several figures appeared at the other side of the courtyard.

"Quick. Grab into me." Louise and Kirche grabbed his shoulder. Then Zero looked at Tabitha.

„Tabitha flies somewhere safe with Sylphid." the blue brunette nodded.

"[Greater Group Teleporation]" with that they disappeared from the scene.

Not long after that Jean Colbert, Chevreuse and Old Osmond arrived on the scene.

Colbert looked at the cracked wall. "The wall is magically enchanted. What could cause such thing?" mused the teacher with spectacles.

"I don't know Colbert, but it has to be at least square class mage to cause such damage to the walls."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Louise's room**

After Zero used his teleportation spell they appeared in the middle of Louise room.

Kirche and Louise looked around. "This is my room?" asked Louise

"Yes this is your room," replied Zero

"How…?" asked Louise with wide eyes

"Simple teleportation spell."

"Teleportation?" asked Kirche "What is teleportation Zero?"

"Hm. How could I describe it to you? Ah. I got it." he raised his finger in a lecturing position

„Teleportation is a method of transportation in which matter is converted into minute particles or energy at one point and recreated in original format another."

they both looked at him dumbfounded "What?"

Zero massaged the bridge of his nose "It means the spell what I used. Map your entire being. Break it into the tiniest pieces what you could or could not imagine. Then piece you together back. Piece by piece in the place where you wanted to be teleported."

"Whaaat?" Louise and Kirche dumbfounded

Kirche regained her composure. "You have a fascinating magic dear. Are you sure don't want to be my familiar spirit instead of Louise's."

Louise looked at Zero with an edgy look.

"Thank you, the offer Miss. Zerbst but I already contracted with Miss. La Valerie."

"What a shame."Kirche looked at Zero seductively „But as a von Anhalt. I will not give up. You will be my Zero."

Louise frowned. Kirche sees this only smiled." Well, then good night both of you. I am going to sleep." with that she left the room.

Zero turned to Louise.

"Then Louise. It is time for you to sign the contract." he pulled out a scroll from his duster coat and gave it to Louise.

Louise started to read it. After that, she turned to Zero with a stare of annoyance.

"This contract is ridiculous. There is no way I will paying you 10000 gold for a month! And what is this line?"

 _"_ _If the contractor can't pay the agreed sum it can pay with a wish. The wish could apply to everything. Simple belongings to the person own soul."_

"As I said before. You don't have to pay me with gold. You can grant me a wish what I chose myself. The line refers to this. If I ask your soul. You have to give it to me. Simple really." he said calmly.

"There is no way I will sign this."

"You don't have to. I just simply leave and search an another contractor."

"Fine." Louise frowned and signed the contract. "Stupid dog!" she mumbled under her nose

"Thank you." Zero looked at the contract then smiled lightly. "Then it is done. You are my contractor. But don't forget. You have to renew the contract in every month."

Louise nodded "I understand." after this, she yawned. "If you excuse me I have to sleep. I have lessons tomorrow. I advise you to rest. Do not embarrass me before the class!" she said in a threatening tone. Then she laid on her bed

Zero nodded. "Don't worry. I will not." but Louise already slept. "Huh. What a strange girl. One moment she is full of energy. In the next, she is sleeping. Well then." he turned towards Louise room. "As you say, partner," said Derf

With that, he left the room and raised Derflinger to his face. "I don't understand women sometimes. Do you Derf?"

"Me too partner. I live in a long time but I the great Derflinger could not achieve that state of mind to understand them fully."

Zero sighed. "Then there are two of us now. How annoying."

"As you say, partner," replied Derf again

"Well then. The night is long and full of horrors. Let's continue my research."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: After Louise classes**

After Chevreuse class Zero though about to visit Marteau the staff and Siesta. He promised them to don't be a stranger. As a man of his words, he kept his word.

"Hello, everyone. How are you doing." he greeted them.

"Our lightning. It 's nice to see you." greeted him Marteau "Come let's eat something." he invited Zero.

"No that's not neccesary thank you. I just came to greet everyone," he said.

"Nonsense. I insist!" he put one of his hands around his neck while smiled at him.

"If you insist I accept it. Thank you." Marteau happily nodded and prepared him a little feast.

He started to eat "Hm. This is excellent. Thank you."

"Shamefully I can only give you the leftovers of the nobles." Marteau looked downward.

"Nonsense. It is delicious. It is better than anything I ever deserved. By the way, do you know where Siesta is? "

"You didn't hear about Siesta? " asked him the head chef.

Zero shook his head. "She is quite? Why?"

"Yeah. All of Sudden she had to go serve Count Mott." Marteau looked thoughtfully

"She left early in a carriage."

"Why so suddenly? What was her reason?" asked him Zero

"In the end, plebeians have no other choice but to listen to aristocrats."

"Let's get to work. " with that he walked away and continued his work.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Louise room:**

After he had returned to Louise's room, he asked her about Count Mott. Louise answered to him while she combed her hair.

"Count Mott is an imperial messenger, so he occasionally comes to the academy. He always bossy I don't like him."

"Do you know why should Siesta go the employment of that man instead of the academy?"

"When an aristocrat appoints a young maid by name, it usually means she is to become his mistress. You don't know that?" asked Derf

Zero sighed "I guessed. But I did not know this works that way in this word too. This thing is pretty primitive."

"I have heard things like that too. There is many types of aristocrats after all."

Zero sighed and turned to Louise. "Do you know here is the estate of this Count Mott?"

"I know why?" replied Louise

"I am going to bring back Siesta."

"Why should you do that?"

"Because she is a good girl. She does not deserve that. That's why."

"I forbid you to do that," replied Louise

Zero placed his hands to his pockets "I don't care. If you don't tell me, I ask someone else." Before he left the room, he turned back to Louise. „In our contract, I fixed if I don't like your decision I can only say it a big nope." with that he left the room.

"Come back in this instant! " yelled Louise after him. "Stupid dog. " She frowned.

"If he will challenge the Count he will die. Guiche was just a dot class mage. But the count is a triangle."

„But where he wrote that?" she picked up the contract and started to read it more thoroughly.

A depressive aura began to emanate from her. "How could I the third daughter of the La Vallière family can overlook such important detail!?"

* * *

 **Scene Change Tristain Academy of Magic:**

After many empty corridors, he found the courting Guiche. Who is courted Montmoncenry when he arrives.

"It is fabulous a brooch made from mithril." said Montmorency in awe.

"Don't you think it would look good on you, Montmorency?"

"Are you trying to make me forgive you the recent events with this?" she asked the fop with a serious face.

"Please, you don't believe that vulgar familiar's-"

Zero appeared before him. "Yo. This vulgar familiar hears you." Guiche looked terrified for a moment.

"Zero! Do you intend to disturb a man's love again?"

"That was not my intention. I just wanted to ask you where I could find Count Mott's estate. Then I will leave the two lovebirds alone. I promise." Guiche looked Monmon with an uneasy face. Montmorency nodded in answer. After that, Guiche told Zero how he could reach the estate.

Zero headed outside of the gates. He fetched his hoverboard from his inventory and jumped on it. It took only five minutes to reach the property.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Count Mott's Estate:**

Before Zero entered the estate. He put back his hoverboard to his dimensional storage so that no one will be suspicious about the device.

As he reached the gate of the estate, a guard jumped out from the corner of the forged iron gate.

"Hold on. Who is there?" asked the guard

"My name doesn't matter. I came to your employer. I have I business offer to him."

"I don't know your arrival. I ask you again. Who are you?"

"As I said before. My name doesn't matter. I am a trader. I assure you I mean no harm to your employer. I came with the intention of a bargain. "

"Hm. And whereas business with?" asked the guard suspiciously

"Let's just say. Whatever the other parties require. I am very versatile. But if you don't trust me. I will leave my sword here." Zero unbuckled Derflinger from his belt and give it to the guard.

"Fine. Hold on. I will frisk you. Then I will inform the Count about your arrival." the guard did as he promised and searched Zero.

"Fine. You are clear. Wait here I will inform the Count about your arrival." Zero nodded.

After a few minutes, an another guard arrived at the gates. "Come. Count Mott is waiting for you."

Zero nodded. "Thank you."

After a few minutes walk, they reached the residence where Mott lived. On the way, Zero scanned the area. It seemed the Count gives on the appearances. The garden was very well arranged. The bushes and the trees were well trimmed and aligned to rows. The garden was full of various flowers nicely arranged.

After a few minutes walk. The guard and Zero arrived before the Count mansion. It's size resembled more to a castle than a simple estate. It looked like a building what built in the early Renaissance.

Zero and the guard went up on the stairs to the large double doors what was made from precious looking wood.

As they reached the doors. The two guard who guarded the estate entrance grabbed the door knobs and opened the door before them. Zero and the guard entered the building.

Zero looked around and inspected his surroundings. The furnishing looked very expensive. The walls were pure white and the edgings were adorned with gold. Zero felt the red rug under his foot, and he could say it was high quality. Even greater than the rugs in the academy.

A wide stairway positioned at the opposite side of the double doors. It led the mansion first level. On the top of the chairs a man stood. His face was mirrored an overly posh expression.

The effect was has intensified with his thin french styled mustache. He wore a mostly red outfit and around his neck there as a white frilly collar. His posture followed his face expression.

"So you are the trader who came to my estate and disrupted me during my many important tasks. What could you offer me what I don't already have?" he asked in a conceited tone.

Zero bowed respectfully. "I am Zero Rei. A single trader. And as I said before to your guards. I have many wares what might interest you."

The count started to smile. "Very well. Then come. You can tell me more about your wares in a more private location."

Zero nodded. Then followed Mott. After a minute walking, they arrived in the Count conference room.

Each of them took a seat face to face. "Excuse me about the guards in the chamber, but I don't yet trust you." smiled the Count with a smug expression.

"Don't worry Count. I am not that kind of man who can be offended easily. It is not good for the business."

"I see." the count nodded. "So what do you offer?"

"What do you wish. I have a wide variety of wares and a lot of contacts."

"Well then. I wish to bring me the treasure of the von Anhalt-Zerbst family. A Summoned Book what is in their family possession." he said with a smug expression.

Zero nodded. "Consider it done Count."

"And what do you wish in return?" Siesta stepped in the door at that moment. She wore a very revealing maid uniform.

"Ze-Zero? What do you doing here?" she asked timidly.

"I am bargaining for freedom."

"F-For me?" asked Siesta.

Zero nodded. "Partly." then he turned back to Mott.

"Answering your question. Anyone who request it." the count smugly smiled then nodded.

 _"_ _There is no way I will give freedom to anyone in my household. After he brought me the book, I will command the guards to dispose of him."_

"Very well." the Count nodded.

"Well, then it is decided. Let's sign the contract." Zero reached into his duster and pulled out a universal deal what he wrote and put it together last night.

He filled the empty places then signed where he needed to put it under the count nose then.

"Sign here and here." he pointed to the areas where the Count had to sign the contract. And he did it.

"Well then. If you excuse me." he stood up. "A few minutes and I will be back."

"Right." said the Count. "I am impatiently waiting for your return."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain: Academy of Magic:**

Zero calmly left the mansion then used his Gate spell in a location where no one could see him and teleport in the front of Kirche's room. He knocked at her door. Slowly after his knocking. Kirche opened her door. She wore the same nightgown what she wore when she tried to seduce Zero almost all night after her first attempt.

"Ah. Zero. Do you leave Louise for me? I knew you couldn't resist my attractiveness."

Zero cleared his throat. "No. Miss Zerbst. I came for an another matter. I would like to borrow the book what you showed me in one of the night. What is in your family possession."

"Ah. That. Wait a minute dear." she retreated in her room. Opened the chest where she stored her family treasures what she brought with herself. Then retrieved the book from it.

Then she walked back to Zero and presented it to him. "Here it is dear. I give it to you. It is in my family possession for generations. But I give it to you as a symbol of my eternal love!" said Kirche while she looked sensually to Zero.

"Thank you, Miss Zerbst. But I only borrow it for a short amount of time."

"They say. The book could arouse the men at the moment before the act. But as you see I don't need such things. Don't you think dear?" she started to pose herself in a seducing position.

Zero nodded with an expressionless face. "Certainly Miss Zerbst."

"If you excuse me. I have an appointment. I wish you a good night."

"Where are you going dear. Why do you leave me?" asked him Kirche

"As I said before I have an appointment." At that moment he heard Louise furious steps.

"Stop you dog!"

"Hello Louise." he waved at her.

"Don't you dare "Hello" to me!"

"Come here in this instant!" pointed Louise on the ground.

"Sorry. I can't do that. I have an appointment. I suppose you know where."

Louise nodded furiously. „You will not go there. You will be killed!"

"I don't think so." Zero shook his head. "Goodbye, Louise. Goodbye Miss Zerbst." he waved at them then activate his [Stealth Generator] and disappeared before their eyes.

Kirche looked around "Where is he?"

"What do you think? That stupid dog went to bargain to Count Mott." Louise frowned.

"Why?" Kirche scratched her head.

"Because of that stupid maid." Louise looked to the sideline. „Now wake up your friend. We need her dragon to catch with him!" she said with an angered tone.

Kirche stepped back. „Ok. Ok. Fine."

With that, she dressed up and went to wake up her friend.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain: Count Mott Mansion:**

Not long after his disappearance. Zero used his [Gate] spell again and teleported back not far from the entrance of Count Mott's estate. He greeted the guard again. Recognizing him the guard nodded and accompanied him again until they reached the mansion door. The two guard opened the double doors again.

Count Mott already prepared himself to do his things with Siesta when he got the message from one of his paid guards to Zero arrived.

He frowned then turned to Siesta with a sadistically smiling expression. "Don't worry I will be back soon."

Siesta gulped.

The guard already escorted Zero into the conference room where they previously negotiated.

"Well then. Do you managed to acquire the book?" asked Mott

"Off course," he pulled out the book under his duster. "Here it is." he presented it to the Count.

The Count greedily grabbed it. "Finally I acquired it. But where is the key?"

"First. Hold your end of the contract."

"And if I not?" Asked the Count smiling smugly

"You will violate the 42B point of the contract, and I have to take extreme measurements to make you hold yourself to your part." the guards took a battle stance.

Count Mott only smugly laughed. "You think you can defeat all of the guards and me? I am a triangle class mage. Commoners like you have no chance against me!"

Zero calmly raised the tea what one of the maids brought to him and said deadly calmly.

"Who knows. Maybe, yes. Perhaps, no. The only thing what is certain is that." he pointed to the book.

"Only I know the location of the book case key. I rigged the case, so every forceful attempt will irreversibly damage its content."

Mott frowned. "Fine. Call all of the maids in the room," he commanded one of his guards.

The guard bowed then left. Not long later all of the staff of the Mott estate was in the room.

"Now. Give me the key." asked Mott greedily.

Zero reached into his duster and pulled out a silver key. "Catch." he threw it in Mott's direction.

He caught it and greedily opened the book case. Zero already knew what was in the case. It was an old porn magazine from the 60's years.

"Finally! I acquired it!" he looked to the magazine with lustful eyes. Then he turned his head in the direction of his guards and signed to them. The guards already knew what that mean slowly started to approach Zero.

One guard escorted the staff outside from the room.

"It seems you violated the contract 42B point again Mr. Mott. I am sorry, but it seems I am forced to take final measurements to make you keep your part." he sipped one sip from his tea again.

Mott stood up and pointed his wand towards him. "Any last words?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Zero calmly as he leaned forward with a bored expression.

"Kill him!" commanded Mott the guards. The guards fastened their paces. "Twenty guards? Child play," said Zero with a bored tone. _"[Silent Cast: Targeted: Mass Paralisys]"_ he raised his hand slowly and snapped his fingers.

Everyone in the room froze and fallen forward because they lost their balance.

Mott stepped one step backward and said in a trembling tone. "What have you done?"

"I just paralyzed them. Don't worry. I caused them no harm."

Mott gulped. Raised his wand and cast his spell. Zero did not bother to block it he just sat here waiting the ice blade what rocketed towards him.

From the corner of the room, the staff and Siesta looked at them. The ice blade hit Zero, and the staff closed their eyes because they don't want to see the splattered brain of the young gentlemen.

When they opened their eyes. They saw the impossible. Zero was completely fine and enjoying his tea. He turned his head to Mott and asked. "Is that all?"

Count Mott panicked and started to throw spell after spell in his direction. Every spectator's eyes widened because they thought what they saw is only an illusion. Every magic disappeared approximately 1cm before Zero. It seemed they are ceased to exist before they reach him.

The Count started to throw spell after spell. Completely ruining his house interior. He cast his last spell and collapsed on the ground because he exhausted himself. Evrything was destroyed in the room around Zero immediate surroundings.

Zero slowly stood up from miraculously intact armchair.

Mott tried to escape, but he was completely exhausted his willpower. Zero started to walk slowly in his direction.

"M-Monster…" stuttered Mott.

Zero approached him. Grabbed his throat and raised him with only one of his hand.

"Monster?" he tilted his head. "Mr. Mott. Everyone has its monsters. The question is that. You control them, or they control you." Mott's eyes widened.

"You seemingly the slave in this relationship, not the master." Zero looked towards the room door where the staff and Siesta watched him. Then turned back to Mott and looked at his eyes with an expressionless look.

"Besides that. You violated the contract multiple points in multiple times. That requires punishment."

"You are so proud of your magical heritage. Let's see how you will practice it without your fingers."

He released Mott from his grip and grabbed his left hand with his right hand and forced him to open it.

He turned in the direction of Siesta. "Siesta. Did he ever hurt you? "

Siesta nodded shyly. "Anyone, who is getting hurt by this trash beside Siesta. Please step forward."

Everyone even the last remaining guard stepped forward. Zero turned back to the Count.

"Well,l it seems you were a nasty little boy. And naughty little boys whose can't even keep their words needs punishment."

He grabbed one finger in Motts left hand.

"It went hunting, " crack.

"This shot, " crack. Mott roared because of the pain.

"It took her home, " crack. "AHHHH."

"It is baked, " crack. "AHHH. P-Please, spare me!"

"Why? We have such splendid time. Don't everybody think?" he turned back to the staff. Almost all of them nodded. Only those not nodded who have left the room because they can't bear such sight. All who remained smiled with a satisfied expression.

Zero turned back to the Count. "Well then. Let's continue." Mott's eyes widened.

"This tiny all-icike eaten." after each line he broke into shattered pieces the bones inside Mott's fingers. Then he broke his wrist. In the end, Zero played all of this again with the Good Count another hand.

The Count has almost passed out in the end. He does not pass out due Zero injected adrenalin into his bloodstream to keep him awake.

"Mr. Mott. Do you agree you violated the contract?" Mott nodded weakly.

"Do you keep yourself to the contract after this?"

"Y-Yes…" he said weakly.

Zero turned to the staff and Siesta. "According to the contract, everyone is free from the Count employment who does not wish to serve him anymore."

All of them cheered. Zero turned back to the Count. "Well, Mr. Mott. If you ever try to force anyone into an act improper for your position. I will know about it, and I will come back to play with you again." he said in a deadly calm expression and tone.

"If I ever hear about you mistreat your employed staff or any other lifeform. That will make me very sad. And when I am sad. I am annoyed. And I when I annoyed I have to relieve my stress on someone. I usually reduce my stress while I am playing. And look at it. I found a perfect toy to relieve my stress."

The broken body of Mott completely frozen. Because of Zero completely calm and uncaring expression and tone made him more terrifying in the eyes of his surrounding.

He took the book from Mott's broken body then headed towards the door.

Mott slowly raised his head. "Y-You cheated me."

As he walked, he turned back his head and looked to the Count from the corner of his cybernetic eye.

"Mr. Mott I never cheat. There was nothing in the contract about that. You can keep the book. The agreement only stated that. You may lay your hands on it. Not to keep it. Beside that. The contract 42B point states. If you violate any aspect of the contract I can take back the ware what you requested and keep the payment for compensation."

"Ah one more thing." he pointed to the contract copy what he left beside Mott. "There is a copy of the contract besides you. Keep it. One for you. One for me. Well then. Bye Mr. Mott. And remember our little chat. I Don't want to come back here."

As he reached the door. He looked the last still standing trembling guard. "Can you show me where the Count keep his subordinates contracts?"

"R-Right here." he led him the place where the Count held the staffs contracts and looted them from his desk.

As he left the room, he turned to the staff and Siesta. "You are all free. Here are your contracts. "

He threw the bag at their legs. He headed towards the door. Siesta followed him.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here is your contract Siesta." he gave Siesta her contract. Then she jumped on his neck and kissed him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she started to weep.

"I hope I did not frighten you too much."

"N-no. It is fine. He deserved it. You don't know what he and his guards did to the staff day after day."

Zero nodded. "I see. Did he hurt you? "

"N-No. Not yet. But he is prepared to do it before you arrived."

"Well, then I came just in time. I am glad."

From the far Zero spotted Tabitha blue dragon. Sylphid. On her Tabitha, Kirche, and Louise sat.

After a minute they arrived on the spot, Louise jumped down from Sylphid and ran towards him. She clenched his fist to hit Zero, but he easily caught it.

"You idiot dog! You did not know how much trouble you caused!"

"I did nothing wrong." he pulled out the contract from his duster and pointed to it. "You see. It states I did n't do anything that's against your country laws."

"Ah before I forgot." he turned to Kirche and pulled out the book from his duster.

"Before I forgot to give it back to you. Miss Zerbst, can you tell me where your family acquired this book?"

"Of course dear! A mage summoned it, and one of my ancestors bought from him."

"Thank you." Zero nodded.

Zero wanted to give back the book to Kirche, but she shook her head. "No dear. I give it to you. You can keep it."

"Well then. Thank you." he put it to his inventory under his duster coat.

"Let's head back to the academy," he said

"We will speak about this later." frowned Louise.

With that, they headed back to the academy.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain: Academy of Magic: Classroom:**

Louise's classmates stared wide-eyed at her as she entered, mostly because she followed behind her a familiar who looked left and right scanning the environment for possible threats, Louise's face emitted the mix of some breakage and danger, and her beautiful brow curved in anger.

She quickly fell into her chair. Zero sit next to her.

"Whoa, Louise. What happened to you?" Montmorency the Fragrance asked Louise, her jaw dropping.

"My familiar." she pointed her finger to him.

"Oh, right…." Zero looked to Montcomery and waved at her.

Montcomery face reddened then suddenly turned away.

"Then why are you looking so broken this morning." asked her Montcomery

"I didn't sleep well. Leave it at that" then she looked at Zero with a killer stare

Zero looked at her and shot her a little smirk.

"OH!" Montmorency exaggeratively showed her shock, fraying her beautiful curvy hair. Then her cheek reddened deeply "Vulgar! Oh, I see… Oh! Dirty! Unclean! Very unclean." She bit on her handkerchief while mumbling about reputation and ancestors and the like.

The truth behind why Louise looked so broken in the morning because Zero started her physical condition in that dawn. And he not spared her.

Ruffling her fiery red hair, Kirche entered the classroom staring at Louise. "It must be your seduction, right, Louise? Dirty, dirty Louise, you seduced Zero like a whore didn't you?"

"Who's dirty here? Isn't that you? No way I'd seduce him!" she jumped up then pointed to Zero

Zero watched them with an expressionless face. But inside he was amused because of the two girl prattle.

"Geez... this Zero don't give you the respect what you deserve... poor kid... let me heal you." Kirche hugged Zero's head. Her huge breasts could suffocate him, but he offered no resistance, This was due he does not need to breathe, and he does not mind it.

"I am fine Kirche don't worry about it." he tried to calm down Kirche. Every boy in the classroom glared jealously at his direction.

"Are you all right? Where does it hurt? I'll heal you with a spell."

"Quit lying. You can't use Water-type healing spells, can you? Your runic name is "Heat," as in heatstroke. Go and cool down a little." Louise said indignantly.

"It's Ardent. AR-DENT. I never thought your memory was zero too." Kirche glared at Louise's chest. "Looks like the name Zero isn't just about your chest and your magic!"

Louise's face went red in an instant. Despite that, she laughed coldly, biting her lip.

"Why do I have to take this from a woman who can only boast of her breasts? Are you saying that all a woman's worth is in her breast size? That's a messed up way to think. Your brain must be empty or something... all the nutrients went to your b-breasts... your brain must... m-must be e-em-empty..." Although she tried to appear calm, her voice shook. She seemed to have taken a very personal offense.

"Your voice is shaking, Vallière." And Kirche gently held Zero, "Oh, my dear, do you think that big-breasted Kirche is stupid?"

"No Miss. Zerbst. You are not stupid. You just don't know when to quit." Zero looked at Kirche

"I am a Zerbst, my dear. Of course, I don't know. My blood doesn't allow me to give up." she smirked at Zero

"You come over here!" Louise grabbed Zero another arm.

The two girls glared at each other and tried to tear apart Zero. Both of them started to pull his arms in a different direction.

"He is mine leave him alone Zerbst!"

"What do you say dear. Do you want to come into my bed tonight," asked him Kirche

"The time is not very appropriate to answer such question, Miss. Zerbst. Considering who is the another one who is trying to rip me at half."

Louise glared at him. "Don't dare you stupid dog!"

Zero looked at Louise "I did not say anything Louise."

The students in the classroom watched this disturbing scene, wondering: " _Did this person beat Guiche the Bronze? Why he is allowing that two woman to treat him like that."_

CRACK! CRACK!

The students silently watched as they tried to rip apart Zero. Louise only noticed just now, with her full attention at pulling Zero's arm, that everybody was looking at them, and her face grew red. She hastily let go Zero's arm and held her wrists. "This ends here!"

Kirche released Zero arm. "We will play down this later Vallière."

" _We know they can be stubborn, but geez.."._ horrified by the scene, the students turned away.

"Aren't you the one with the heat, Vallière?" Kirche said in boredom.

Louise viciously glared at her. Zero watched them with a great amount of amusement. However, his face did not show this. The teacher's door opened, and Professor Kaita appeared.

The students sat in their seats. Sporting long, jet black hair, and a pitch black cape, his every move gave an unfriendly, uncomfortable feel. Although he was quite young, his hostile manner and cold look earned him ill repute from the students.

"Let's start the class. As everyone knows, my runic name is 'gust.' Kaita the Gust." He was enveloped with shocked stares, and satisfied by that, he continued. "Do you know what the most dominant element is, Zerbst?"

"Isn't that the 'Void' element?"

"I'm not asking for something of legends. I want something realistic."

Kirche then confidently answered, "Then it has to be the fire element, Professor Kaita," along with her irresistible smile.

"Oh? Why do you think that?"

"Heat and passion can burn anything and everything, isn't that so?" she shoots a seductive stare into Zero's direction.

"I'm afraid that is not so," Kaita said as he pulled out his wand from his waist. "Let's give that a try. Attack me with your best fire elemental attack."

Kirche stood still in surprise. " _What is this teacher doing?"_

"What is it? I recall that you work best with fire elemental spells, am I right?" Kaita challenged.

"It won't be a simple scald." Kirche winked.

"No problem. Give me your best shot. Don't tell me the flaming red hair of the Zerbst family is there just for looks?"

Kirche's usual brisk smile disappeared. She retrieved her wand from her cleavage, her fiery, crimson long hair stood on their ends and crackled as if flames were erupting from them. She waved her wand, and from her extended right hand appeared a small fireball. As Kirche chanted her spell, the fireball expanded, resulting in an enormous flaming sphere of a meter in diameter. The students ducked under their desks in panic. Her wrist turned and spiraled towards her chest, and released the fireball.

Kaita made no attempt to dodge the giant sphere of fire heading towards him. He raised his wand and made sweeping waves as if swinging a sword. A raging gale suddenly began and instantly scattered the massive fireball. It even knocked down Kirche, who was standing on the far another side of the room.

"Everyone, I now tell you why the wind element is the strongest. It is quite easy. The Wind can sweep up everything. Fire, water, and dirt alike cannot find footing when faced against strong enough winds." Kaita briskly announced.

"Unfortunately, reality does not let me experiment this, but even Void would probably not stand. That is the wind element."

Kirche stood, displeased, and locked her arms. Kaita paid her no attention and continued.

 _"_ _This teacher is really stupid. There is no such thing of strongest element. Every element what they use has their own counter. Except the void what about I don't yet have sufficient information. But that will change in time."_ thought Zero

"The unseen wind shall be the shield that protects everyone, and if needed, the lance that scatters enemies. And one more reason that wind is the most powerful is..." He raised his wand, "YOBIKISUTA DERU WIND..." as he chanted his spell.

However, at this very moment, the door to the classroom opened, and a nervous Colbert entered. He was dressed strangely, a huge, golden wig over his head. In close examination, his suit had the most intricate borders and decorations. " _Why is he dressed like that?"_

Everyone thought.

"Professor Colbert?" Kaita raised a brow.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry, please excuse the intrusion, Professor Kaita."

"Class is in session." Kaita tersely replied, staring at Colbert.

"Today's classes are henceforth canceled." Colbert sternly announced. Cheers emanated from the classroom. To stop them, Colbert waved with both arms and continued.

"I have something to tell everyone." Colbert exaggeratively tilted his head back, causing his wig to slide off to the ground. The tense mood Kaita built suddenly collapsed, as laughter enveloped the classroom.

Tabitha, who sat in front, pointed at his balded head and suddenly said, "Shiny."

The laughter grew more intense. Kirche laughed while rapping Tabitha's shoulder,

"You can talk when you speak up once in a while!"

Colbert blushed, and loudly yelled. "SILENCE! Only commoners laugh out loud! Nobles only covertly snicker with their heads down even if they find something funny! Otherwise, the royal court will question our school's educational results!" The classroom finally quieted to those words.

"All right. Everyone, today is the most important day for Tristain Magical Academy. This is our great Founder Brimir's birthday, a very celebratory day." Colbert's face straightened, and he placed his arms behind his back.

"It is very likely that His Majesty's daughter, the beautiful flower that we Tristainians can proudly boast to the rest of Halkeginia, Princess Henrietta, will, to our great fortune, pass by the Academy on her way back from visiting Germania."

Whispers and chatter filled the room.

"Therefore, we must not allow any slack. As this is very unexpected news, we have begun preparations to receive her to the best of our abilities. Due to this, today's classes are at this moment canceled. All students, please put on your formal wear, and assemble at the main entrance.

"The students anxiously nodded in unison. Colbert severely nodded in return, and loudly announced,

"This is an excellent opportunity to let Her Majesty the Princess know that everyone has matured as model nobles. Everyone must prepare to their best to let Her Majesty witness this fact! Dismissed!"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Courtyard:**

Four golden-helmeted Stallions led a carriage quietly on the road to the Magic Academy. The carriage was exquisitely adorned with gold, silver, and platinum sculptures. Those sculptures were the Royal Seals. On one of those, a unicorn crossed with a crystal staff signaled that the carriage belonged to Her Majesty the Princess.

One could find, upon closer examination, that the stallions drawing the carriage were not normal horses. They were unicorns like the one on the Royal Seal. Unicorns, which, by legend, would only allow the purest girls ride them, were the best for leading the Princess's carriage.

The carriage's windows had ivy borders and coverings as if to disallow anyone the outside from looking in. Behind the Princess's carriage was Cardinal Mazarin, who held all Tristain political authority with an iron grip since His Majesty passed away. His carriage's splendor was not less than Her Majesty the Queen's. In fact, his was even more embellished. The difference of these two carriages on the road clearly showed who currently had the most authority in Tristain.

Around the two carriages was the Imperial Guard, a division of mage guards. Composed of the most prominent noble families, the Magic Imperial Guard was the pride of all nobles in the country. Every noble male dreamed of wearing the black cape of the Magic Imperial Guard, and every noble female dreamed of being their brides. This Imperial Guard was Tristain's symbol of prosperity.

The road was paved with flowers as commoners cheered from the roadside. Every time the carriages passed them, one could hear

"Long live Tristain! Long live Princess Henrietta!" and sometimes even

"Long live Cardinal Mazarin!" though that paled in comparison to the Princess. He was not well-regarded as he was rumored to be of commoner blood. Some said it was jealousy toward his position. As the carriage's curtains opened, and as the crowds saw the young Princess, the cheers got ever more passionate. She also returned a genial smile to the people.

As the Princess went through the Academy gates, rows of students raised their staffs in unison, silent and serious. After the main gates were the doors to the central tower. Osman stood at attention there to receive the Princess. As the carriages stopped, servants rushed to lay down the red carpet at its door. Guards tensely announced her arrival.

"Her Royal Highness of the Kingdom of Tristain, Princess Henrietta has arrived."

The first out the door, however, was Cardinal Mazarin.

The students granted, but Mazarin paid no attention, standing at the side of the carriage, holding the Princess's hand as she alighted. The students finally applauded. A youthful, flowery smile emerged from the Princess's face as she elegantly waved.

"That's the Princess of Tristain? Heh... I'm better looking than that." Kirche mumbled. "Oh, my dear, who do you think is prettier?" She turned to Zero, locked tight and lying flat on the ground.

"This is a problematic question. Allow me to not answer it." Zero looked at the princess.

 _"_ _Hmm. So she is the princess who speaks about Louise all the way down here. Interesting."_ he thought to himself.

"Why don't you answer me dear?"

"Because it is a question what there does not exist a right answer. So the best way is to avoid to simply not answering it," he said proficiently

Zero looked to his side. Louise was attentively looking at the Princess. If only she could stay quiet like that, she is a very pure, moving, and quite beautiful. It would make Zero's days easier.

Louise suddenly blushed, which Zero saw. _„What is this about?"_ He turned towards whatever she was facing. A hat-wearing, rather majestic noble, riding on a magical beast with an eagle's head and a lion's body. Louise was watching him enthralled.

Zero analyzed his every move. _„He seems skilled. There is no flaw in his movements in human standards."_

Then Zero looked at Kirche. Kirche was blushing and watching that noble as well. Tabitha simply read her book as if the Princess's arrival meant nothing to her.

"It seems you are not very enthusiastic about the princess aren't you?." He said to Tabitha. She raised her head and looked at what Louise and Kirche saw, looked at Zero again, and quietly mumbled, "Just three days."

Zero wanted to ask Louise who is that man whose she is staring that intensively, but in the end, he didn't do that. He can directly ask her about later.

After the princess had greeted her vassals retreated into her quarters.

Everyone left except Louise, Zero, Kirche and Tabitha.

Kirche turned to Louise. "Well, Louise what will Zero show us in the familiar exhibition?"

Louise realized she forgot to tell Zero about the event. She looked downward. A wail of shame and desperation radiated from her. "How could I forgot such important event."

"What is the so-called familiar exhibition?" asked Zero innocently

"In this event the second year students show the noble guests their familiars. It is pretty important from the point of view. It could even determine the future of the students role of the life of the country."

"I see." Zero nodded then turned to Louise.

"Don't worry little Louise I have a few tricks on my sleeve."

Louise looked at him with sparkling eyes. "Really?"

Zero nodded. "Really."

Louise sighed. "Then I am relieved."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Louise's room: Night:**

That night...

Zero sit on of the chair in Louise's room watching Louise. It seemed like she couldn't calm down. She would stand up one moment, and sit down the next, worrying about something while hugging her pillow. She had been like that ever since she had seen that noble that day. After that, she had said nothing, returning to her room like a ghost, and since then she had been sitting on her bed just like that.

"You are acting strangely. What's the matter, Louise?" Zero asked calmly, but Louise made no answer.

He stood up and waved in front of her eyes. She didn't move.

"You are weirder than you used to be."

He then pulled on her hair. Louise's hair was very delicate, very soft as if even pulling them slightly would break them off, that kind of soft. He put in some force to the pull, and she still made no reaction. Same for when he pulled on her face.

"Time to change to your pajamas. It is getting late."

He patted her head then headed towards Louise's door.

Louise still didn't move, not even hearing her familiar will leave the room.

Just as he was reaching the door about, somebody knocked on the door.

"It seems we have a late night visitor Louise," Zero told to Louise.

The knocks were very orderly. It started with two long knocks, and then three short ones...

Louise suddenly woke up from her trance. She put on her clothes, stood up, and opened the door.

Standing there was a girl, covered entirely in a black veil.

She looked around and then walked in, closing the door behind her.

"...you are?" A shocked Louise barely managed to voice.

The veiled girl made an 'shh' gesture with a finger on her mouth, and took out a staff from her black cape, lightly waving it while chanting a short spell. Glowing powder filled the room.

"A silencing spell?" Louise asked. The veiled girl nodded.

"There might be extra ears and eyes around."

After making sure the room had no magical ears and no peeping holes, she slowly removed her veil.

In front of them was really Princess Henrietta. Zero looked at her. Louise was already very cute, but this Princess could match her in cuteness, and still have this admirable elegance.

Louise frantically went down on her knees. Zero just stood in the background inspecting the two interaction.

Henrietta coolly, and gently spoke. "It has been a while, Vallière."


	6. The Princess, The Dirt and The Mercenary

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

That night...

Zero sit on of the chair in Louise's room watching Louise. It seemed like she couldn't calm down. She would stand up one moment, and sit down the next, worrying about something while hugging her pillow. She had been like that ever since she had seen that noble that day. After that, she had said nothing, returning to her room like a ghost, and since then she had been sitting on her bed just like that.

"You are acting strangely. What's the matter, Louise?" Zero asked calmly, but Louise made no answer.

He stood up and waved in front of her eyes. She didn't move.

"You are weirder than you used to be."

He then pulled on her hair. Louise's hair was very delicate, very soft as if even pulling them slightly would break them off, that soft. He put in some force to the pull, and she still made no reaction. Same for when he drew on her face.

"Time to change to your pajamas. It is getting late."

He patted her head then headed towards Louise's door.

Louise still didn't move, not even hearing her familiar will leave the room.

Just as he was reaching the door about, somebody knocked on the door.

"It seems we have a late night visitor Louise?" Zero told Louise.

The knocks were very orderly. It started with two great blows, and then three short ones...

Louise suddenly woke up from her trance. She put on her clothes, stood up, and opened the door.

Standing there was a girl, covered entirely in a black veil.

She looked around and then walked in, closing the door behind her.

"...you are?" A shocked Louise barely managed to voice.

The veiled girl made an 'shh' gesture with a finger on her mouth, and took out staff from her black cape, lightly waving it while chanting a short spell. Glowing powder filled the room.

"A silencing spell?" Louise asked. The veiled girl nodded.

"There might be extra ears and eyes around."

After making sure, the room had no magical ears and no peeping holes, she slowly removed her veil.

In front of them was Princess Henrietta. Zero looked analyzed her from the bottom to the top. Louise was already very cute, but this Princess could match her in cuteness, and still have this admirable elegance.

Louise frantically went down on her knees. Zero just stood in the background inspecting the two interaction.

Henrietta coolly, and gently spoke. "It has been a while, Vallière."

Princess Henrietta, who had just appeared in Louise's room, looked like she had been overcome with emotion, and hugged the kneeling girl.

"Oh, Louise, Louise, my dear Louise!"

"This won't do, Your Highness coming to a humble place like this..."

Louise said ceremoniously. Zero was amused how the always independent and resolute Louise act in the presence of the Princess.

"Oh! Louise! Louise Françoise! Please stop acting so formally! You and I are friends! We are friends, are we not?"

"I am not worthy of such kind words. Your Highness."

Zero just stood in the background. He did not want to disturb the two friends reunion.

"Stop that, please! Neither the Cardinal, my Mother, or those greedy court aristocrats who buzz around wearing friendly faces are here! Oh, don't I have any friends who will open up to me? If even Louise Françoise, my old friend whom I've missed dearly, acts so distant, I would just die!"

"Your Highness..."

Louise lifted her face.

"When we were little children, didn't we get together and chase butterflies at the palace courtyard? And got all muddy?"

With a shy face, Louise answered.

"...Yes, and La Porte-sama the Chamberlain told us off for getting our clothes so dirty."

"Yes! That's right, Louise! We were arguing over those puffy cream cakes, and ended up having a real scuffle! Oh, whenever we fought, it was me who always lost. You would grab my hair, and I'd just start crying."

"Not at all, Princess achieved victory on at least one occasion."

Louise said, looking sentimental.

"You remembered! Looking at the two of us, one could call that battle the Siege of Amiens!"

"That was when we were fighting over a dress in Princess' bedroom, wasn't it?"

"Yes, in the middle of our 'Make-Believe Royal Court', we ended up fighting over who would play princess! And it was my blow to your stomach, Louise Françoise, that successfully decided it."

"I fainted in the presence of Princess."

After that, the two of them exchanged glances and broke out in laughter. Zero forced a smile on his face. He became an Automaton when he transported from YGGDRASIL. But his heart still belonged to a human. He does not make from rock albeit he was completely immune-affecting effects. Except World Class items. Those can break the rules.

"That's more like it. Louise. Ah, I'm getting so nostalgic, tears are coming out."

"I see you two had a share of pleasant memories," interjected Zero from the background

Louise closed her eyes in reminiscence before answering.

"I had the pleasure of serving as Princess' playmate back when we were children."

After that, Louise turned back to Henrietta.

"But, I am deeply moved that Princess would remember such things... I thought you'd already forgotten about me."

The princess gave a deep sigh and sat down on the bed.

"How could I forget? During those times, every day was fun. There was nothing at all to worry about."

There was a profound sadness in her voice.

"Princess?"

Louise looked worried as she peered into Henrietta's face.

"How I envy you. Freedom is such a beautiful thing, Louise Françoise."

"What are you saying? You're the royal princess, are you not?"

"A princess born in her kingdom is like a bird being raised in a cage. You go here and there on your master's every whim..."

Henrietta said, looking lonely as she gazed at the moon outside the window. She then held Louise's hands and gave a sweet smile before speaking.

"I... I'm getting married."

"...You have my congratulations."

Louise, who somehow felt the sadness in that tone, spoke in a subdued voice.

It was at that moment that Henrietta noticed Zero, who had been watched them from the background.

"Oh, forgive me. Was I intruding?"

"Intruding? How would that be?"

"Well, isn't he your lover? Oh no! It seems I was so caught up reminiscing that I didn't realize my blunder!"

"Huh? Lover? That creature?"

"Oh, that not sweet Louise. After we have been through," interjected Zero with a small sadistic smile.

"Y-You shut your mouth." Louise threw her shoe in the direction of Zero. Then turned back to Henrietta „Princess! That's just my familiar!"

Louise shook her head wildly, denying Henrietta's words.

"Familiar?"

Henrietta looked at Zero with a blank expression on her face.

"But he looks like a human..."

"I am a human, Princess. But I am not familiar. Just a freelancer mercenary. It is true. She summoned me here. But I only following those orders what was written in our contract."

"Contract?" Henrietta tilted her head. "You mean the contract between Familiar Spirit and its master?"

"No. We wrote a written agreement after we cleared my employment conditions. I don't want to be rude Princess. But I can't be bounded with weak seals what the mages in your world using. However, I take request for contracts. As my contractor friend. I offer my services to you as well with a significant discount." he reached in his pocket dimension in his duster and recovered a business card. He bowed Henrietta with a manner and handed Henrietta the card.

Zero used Business Cards in YGGDRASIL to spread his name through the people whose he thought later will hire him.

"Zero Rei. Professional Freelancer Mercenary and the best anti-magic specialist what you can find. At your service." Henrietta accepted the Business Card and nodded.

"Thank you. Maybe, later I will take use of your services."

"Of course princess. Do as you wish."

"If you allow me a question. What kind of services did you offer to Louise in your contract?"

"Mostly body guarding duty. Ingredients collecting and training," answered Zero.

"Training?"

"Yes. You see. She is a little meager. She has an enormous amount of magical reserves. But she can't control it. Princess if you allow me a question. Did Louise always looked like this when you two were young?" Louise's head started to grow because of her anger.

The Princess nodded then turned to Louise.

"True, true. Oh, Louise Françoise, you may have changed since our younger days, but you are still quite the same."

"I didn't make it my familiar because I wanted to." snarled Louise

Louise glared disappointed. Henrietta gave off another sigh.

"Princess, what happened?" inquired Louise

"No, it's nothing. Forgive me, oh, I'm so ashamed of myself. It's not something I should tell you... but I am just so..."

"Please tell me. What troubles are they that cause Princess, as cheerful as she is, to sigh like this?"

"...No, I cannot tell you. Please forget I said anything. Louise."

"I will not! Didn't we use to talk about everything? Princess was the one who had called me a friend. Won't you share your worries with your friend?"

After Louise had spoken, Henrietta gave off a cheerful-looking smile.

"You've called me a friend, Louise Françoise. That makes me so happy."

Henrietta nodded her head in determination and began to talk.

"You must not speak to anyone about what I am about to tell you now."

After that, she gave a quick glance in Zero's direction.

"Should I step outside?" asked Zero calmly. "Matters between friends are better to clear in private."

Henrietta shook her head.

"A mage and her familiar are as one. I see no reason for you to leave."

And with a sad tone, Henrietta started talking.

"I am to marry the Emperor of Germania..."

"Germania, you say?!"

Louise, who hated Germania, spoke out in astonishment.

"That country of barbaric upstarts?!"

"Yes. But it can't be helped. It must be done to solidify our alliance."

Henrietta explained the political climate of Halkeginia to Louise.

There was an insurrection among the nobles of Albion, and it looked like the Royal Family would soon be overthrown. If the rebels won, then the next thing would be the invasion of Tristain. To defend against this, Tristain was looking to form an alliance with Germania. For the union's sake, it was decided that Princess Henrietta would be married into the Germanian Imperial Family...

Zero nodded and hummed. "Hmm. I see. An arranged marriage. Often used by the upper class to keep up their family political superiority. A little primitive but expected."

"So that's why..."

Louise said with a sad voice. It was evident from Henrietta's tone that she did not desire this wedding.

"It is alright. Louise, I have long since abandoned the notion of marrying the one whom I love."

"Princess..."

"Those two-faced Albion nobles do not want Tristain and Germania to become allies. Two arrows are easier to break when they are not tied together."

Henrietta murmured.

"...Therefore, they have been searching for anything that would interfere with the marriage.

"And they've found something..."

"Then this is about that thing that could get in the way of Princess' wedding?"

Louise asked, her face looking pale, and Henrietta gave a regretful nod.

"Oh, Founder Brimir... please save this unfortunate princess..."

Henrietta covered her face with her hands and crumbled on the floor. Zero kneeled beside her and comforted her. The princess nodded and looked Zero's cybernetic eye. "Thank you…"

"No problem. If you need my services, just say. I live for my customers."

"Tell me, please! Princess! Just what is it that could interfere with the princess' wedding?" interjected Louise

Louise, as she had also been infected, rattled off with an agitated look. With both hands still on her face, Henrietta looked like she was in pain as she began muttering.

"...It is a letter that I had written some time ago."

"A letter?"

"Yes. If those Albion nobles get their hands on it... they would probably send it forward to the Germanian Imperial Family as soon as they could."

"What kind of letter could that be?"

"...That I cannot tell you But if the Germanian Imperial Family were to read it... they would never forgive me. The marriage would fall through, and with it, the alliance with Tristain. Then Tristain would stand alone against the strength of Albion."

Louise gave a gasp and seized Henrietta's hands.

"Where would that letter be? The letter that would bring the crisis to Tristain!"

Henrietta shook her head.

"It is not with us. The truth of the matter is, it is already in Albion."

"Albion! But then...! Is it already in the enemy's hands?"

"No... the one who holds the letter is not with the rebels of Albion. As the conflict between the rebels and his kinsmen unfolded, Prince Wales of the Royal Family..."

"Prince Wales? The Prince Valiant?"

Henrietta went back and laid down on the bed.

"Oh, it's a disaster! Sooner or later, Prince Wales will fall captive to the rebels! And when that happens, the letter will come to light! And everything would be ruined! Ruined! Without an alliance, Tristain would have to take on Albion by itself!"

Louise held her breath.

"Then, Princess, the favor that you're asking me..."

"Impossible! It's impossible, Louise! How could I be so terrible? It's all confusing! When I think about it, I couldn't ask you to do such a dangerous thing as to go to Albion while this conflict between the nobles and the royalists is unfolding!"

"What are you saying? Be it the kettles of hell, or into the jaws of a dragon, if it's for Princess' sake, I'll go anywhere! There is no way the third daughter of the House of La Vallière, Louise Françoise, could overlook such a crisis for Princess and Tristain!"

Louise kneeled down and lowered her head reverently.

"Please leave this matter to me,"

Zero stood up and leaned towards the wall of Louise's room.

"So you will help me? Louise Françoise! You are a dear friend!"

"Of course! Princess!"

Louise grasped Henrietta's hands, and as the former spoke heatedly, the latter gave in and started crying.

"Princess! I, Louise, forever friend of the princess, will be your confidante! Have you forgotten my vow of eternal loyalty?"

"Ah, the loyalty. This loyalty and sincere friendship! I'm deeply moved. I will never forget through life your loyalty and friendship! Louise Françoise!"

It was like a conversation between two people who were getting drunk with their words

"Louise. Sorry to bother you while you're reaffirming your friendship and everything."

Henrietta turned to Zero. "Mr. Zero. I would like to require your services."

"Princess you can't seriously think about hire this dog!?" Louise pointed to Zero, but she was interrupted by the sweet princess voice.

"Louise… Please. I want you to be safe, and I will use every tool what is at my disposal to reach that. This is an important mission we can't allow to it be a failure."

Zero nodded. "Very well Princess. I am listening. But I warn you I am very expensive."

Henrietta nodded. "I understand.I heard about you somehow managed to make the nobles incapable to using magic and easily defeated a noble in single combat. Is that true."

"It is Princess. I am specialized to anti-magic and anti-personnel measures." Zero nodded with an expressionless face.

"Well then. I will give you anything that is in my power. Just please take care Louise safety."

"My contract Miss Louise already contain this point. I am her bodyguard after all. So anything else?"

"Yes, if you meet Prince of Wales. Please protect him from those whose seek his life."

Zero nodded. "I do my best and after you signed the contract. Your Prince will be 100% safe beside me. I guarantee it."

The Princess shed a tear of happiness. "Thank you, Mr. Zero."

Louise shoots a terrifyingly angry expression Zero for a moment. Then continued.

"Then shall we go to Albion, find the Crown Prince of Wales, and get the letter back, Princess?"

"Yes, that is correct. I feel confident that you and you're familiar will accomplish the task."

"As you wish. How urgent is this task?"

"I requested besides you an escort. He will be reachable approximately three days."

Louise's face looked serious as she bowed to Henrietta.

"Then we will depart in three days."

Afterward, Henrietta turned her gaze towards Zero. Zero face does not budge. He kept his always calm expression. Though Louise was also foolishly lovely and neat, Princess Henrietta was so beautiful that he did not gasp because of his race were immune to mind-affecting effects.

Her millet-colored hair, trimmed right above her eyebrows, was swimming gracefully. Her blue eyes shone brilliantly like the southern seas.

White skin, on which floated a feeling of purity, a nose like a priceless and finely shaped sculpture...

Zero gazed back at Henrietta. Louise looked at this with a cold gaze. It didn't seem like she was in a good mood.

 _"_ _It's funny how easy to make you jealous, Louise."_ Zero shook his head.

" _Rather than your lover, aren't you just consider me a simply dog? It is funny how easy to make kids jealous to other children."_

 _"You only need to take one of their toys away what they did not use in a while. Then play with it in front of them. Then they immediately want it back. Funny isn't it?"_

Zero slowly looked in Louise's direction.

Louise looked away from Zero with a "Hmph." Zero smiled a little.

Henrietta didn't notice the subtle exchange between Zero and Louise, and she began speaking in a cheerful voice.

"Dependable familiar-san."

"Yes, princess? What can I do for you?"

Zero turned to Henrietta.

"Please keep taking care of my most precious friend."

And then she gently held out her hand.

Louise spoke up with an astonished voice.

"That won't do! Princess! To offer your hand to a familiar!"

"It is alright. This person will be acting for my sake, and without a reward, I won't have his loyalty."

"Ah..."

"Offering a hand? The way someone does to this dog? Is that how you treat your dogs?" Louise pointed to the smugly smiling Zero

"That's not it. Ooh, this is why you're a dog..., a commoner dog who doesn't know anything. When she offers her hand, it means you can kiss her. That's saying it plainly."

"I know what she meant Louise. After all. I used to work almost only for royalties."

Henrietta's eyes widened. "You used to work to royalties Zero-san? For which country?"

"As I told Princess I am a freelancer. I work for everyone who can afford me."

"I see…"

Henrietta's mouth turned to a sweet smile. Her smile appeared business-like to other people.

On Zero face there was still a small smile. He looked to Louise. Louise muttered under her breath and turned her face away.

" _Ah, what, so you *are* getting jealous. Just look at yourself. It is so funny how you react such simple things."_ Zero thought.

Zero caught Henrietta's hand, leaned forward to it. And pressed a gentle kiss on the back of Henrietta's hand.

Henrietta sees Zero's manner, and handsome face started to blush.

Louise was so mad; it looked like she was going to catch fire.

Henrietta bowed her head, giving the real effort to appear calm.

Zero eyes slid in the direction of the door. "You can come in now Guice. I knew all along you tried to eavesdrop upon us."

First, nothing happened. Zero sighed. "If you don't come in by yourself I will be forced to go myself after you." Zero said in a serious tone.

Slowly the door opened, and Guiche stepped into Louise's room.

"You! The princess! What do you think you're doing?!"

It was the one who had dueled with Zero before, Guiche de Gramont.

With an ever-present imitation rose in his hand.

"What do you want?" asked Zero

"Guiche! You! Were you eavesdropping? Did you hear our conversation just now?!"

Guiche, however, didn't answer the pair's questions and just stood in a daze.

Louise turned to Zero. "And if you knew he is before the door. Why did not warned us."

"I thought it is more amusing if I let him eavesdrop. It could lead more possibilities."

"Stupid dog…" Louise muttered

"For my hunt of the rose-like, lovely princess bringing me to this place... and then seeing a theft, so to speak, occur through the door's keyhole... that idiot taking a kiss..."

Guiche flourished his imitation rose and cried.

"Duel with me! You scoundrel!"

Zero turned to him and shot a minuscule amount of killing intent. Guiche legs started to tremble then fallen on the ground. "Where and when. I gladly accept your challenge again."

Guiche gulped because of the sudden fear what he felt.

"Th-that's not fair! You!"

Zero leaned towards Guiche. "Life is not a fair place."

Zero turned his gaze towards Louise. "What do you say, Louise? Do I get rid of him?" Guiche eyes widened.

"That might be best... it's too bad he had to hear our conversation just now..."

Guiche quickly stood up and knelt before the princess.

"Your Highness! By all means, please appoint me, Guiche de Gramont, to this difficult mission."

"Oh? You?"

"You go to sleep."

Zero placed his right hand on Guiche neck.

"Let me join your group!"

Guiche yelped as he collapsed.

"Why?"

Guiche's face reddened.

"I wish to be of use to Her Highness..."

Zero was sensing something from Guiche's appearance right then.

"Your hormone levels are rising in a ridiculous amount. You, are you in love? With the princess?!"

"Don't say such rude things. I am, absolutely, just wanting to be of use to Her Highness."

However, Guiche's face was burning intensely as he said this. Telling by the passionate look, he was giving Henrietta; he was certainly under her charm.

"Your hormone levels say otherwise." pointed to him Zero.

"You speak nonsense. What are the hormones things what you talk about anyway?" Louise and the princess looked at Zero with the eyes of curiosity.

"Hormones are chemical substances produced in the body that control and regulates the activity of certain cells or organs. Many hormones are secreted by special glands, such as thyroid hormone produced by the thyroid gland. Hormones are essential for every activity of life, including the processes of digestion, metabolism, growth, reproduction, and mood control. Many hormones, such as neurotransmitters, are active in more than one physical process." Explained them Zero

All three of them looked each other then asked. "What?"

"Speak normally you dog!" Louise almost yelled.

Zero sighed. "Hormones are chemical compounds what controls your behaviors in certain situations. For example, if you feel a fear that is because your brain reacts the danger status and release a chemical compound what makes you feel fear to save you from certain danger if you see it from an another point of view. You could say. Love or attraction to an another person is nothing more than a chemical reaction in your body."

"You speaking gibberish…" frowned Louise.

Zero sighed in a disappointed tone. "Why do I even try to educate you. Then don't believe me, I don't care. Back to the topic." Zero turned back to Guiche.

"You already have a girlfriend. Who was that again? Uh, Monmon-something..."

"It's Montmorency."

"So what's going on?"

But Guiche was silent. _Ah, I see_ , Zero thought.

"Did you get dumped? Or is it only physical attraction?"

"Q-quiet! It was all your fault!"

It was the matter of the perfume in the dining hall. When he was caught two-timing, Guiche was dripping with wine from the top of his head courtesy of Montmorency.

"Grammont? Ah, of General Grammont?"

Henrietta fixed her eyes on Guiche's vacantly looking face.

"I am his son, Your Highness."

Guiche stood up and gave a respectful bow.

"Are you also saying that you wish to help me?"

"It would be an unexpected blessing for me if I were to become a part of that mission."

Henrietta smiled at Guiche's enthusiastic expression.

"Thank you. Your father is a great, brave noble, and it seems you have inherited his blood. Then, please. Would you help this unfortunate princess, Sir Guiche?"

"Her Highness has called my name! Her Highness! Tristain's lovely flower has smiled her rosy smile at me!"

Guiche, having felt too much excitement, fell on his back in a faint.

"Is he alright?"

Zero pointed to Guiche. "His life signatures gradually falling." Louise paid no mind to the disturbance and spoke in a serious voice.

"Well then, we will depart in three days in the morning, we shall depart for Albion."

"We have heard that Prince Wales has set up camp somewhere around Newcastle in Albion."

"Understood. I've traveled through Albion with my sisters before, so I'm familiar with the geography."

"It will be a perilous journey. If the nobles of Albion discover your mission, they will do everything in their power to get in your way."

Henrietta sat at the desk and, with Louise's feather quill and some parchment, wrote a letter out.

Henrietta quietly gazed at the letter she had written herself before she began shaking her head sadly.

"Princess? What's the matter?"

Louise, thinking something was up, called out.

"I-it's nothing."

Henrietta blushed, gave the nod as if she had settled on something, then added another line at the end. After that, she murmured in a soft voice.

"Founder Brimir... Please forgive this selfish princess. Even though my country is in distress, I cannot help but write this one sentence... I cannot lie about my feelings..."

Henrietta's facial expression made it seem like she had written a love letter rather than a secret message. Louise couldn't say anything more, and just looked at Henrietta quietly.

Henrietta rolled up the letter she had written. She waved her staff. Out of nowhere, sealing wax appeared on the rolled-up letter, and a seal pressed down on it. Then she handed the letter over to Louise.

"When you meet the Crown Prince Wales, please pass this letter to him. He should then return the letter in question immediately."

After that, Henrietta removed a ring from the ring finger on her right hand and gave it to Louise.

"This is a 『Water Ruby』 that I had received from my mother. It should work as a good-luck charm, at least. If you have any money concerns, please sell this to get some travel funds."

Louise bowed her head in silence.

"This mission is for the future of Tristain. For that, my mother's ring will protect you from the harsh winds blowing in Albion."

Henrietta turned to Zero. "Mr. Zero. What do you wish for payment?"

Zero pulled out a contract under his duster. "Five thousand gold coins should be an appropriate princess or if it is too much a royal favor. You can choose."

Henrietta nodded. "I selected the favor. What do you wish from the Kingdom of Tristain? If it is in my power, I will gladly guarantee to you."

"I did not think about it yet. I think I just store away the favor until I need it."

Henrietta nodded. "Very well."

"Well then." Zero handed her the contract. "If you need my services just sign this contract fill the appropriate places and return to me. You have three days to think about it and look through the contract."

Henrietta accepted the deal. "Thank you, Mr. Zero. I will let you know my decision as soon as possible."

Zero turned to Louise. "Time is short I have to leave Louise. The guards most likely already looking for me. I hope you and you're familiar will show us a good show tomorrow." she smiled Louise then hugged her.

"You summoned a great servant Louise. This was the most fun thing what happened to me for a long time. Thank you Louise." she smiled while said this.

Louise only stared out of her head. Using this moment Henrietta left the room hearing the closing door Louise shocked out from her stupored stance. "Wh-What happened?"

"The princess left." informed her Zero

Louise remembered what happened. Her face started to twitch then she kicked Zero's direction in all of her power.

"YOUD DOG! HOW DARE YOU FORCE THE PRINCESS IN SUCH SITUATION?!"

Zero tilted his head. "I did not force anything on her. I simply offered my services."

Louise turned away with a burning rage on her face. "Still you could let this favor for free."

Zero sighed. "Louise if you will be as experienced as I in things like this. You will understand."

Louise frowned "I don't care anymore. Tomorrow will be the familiar show I hope you prepared something."

"It depends on. Do you want only to be included in the familiar show or do you want to win it?"

Louise looked to Zero. "It 'd be nice if we can win it. But it is impossible Against Tabitha's dragon we have no chance…" Louise looked downward with a depressive face.

"Tell me what is better than a dragon?"

"What could be better than a dragon?" inquired Louise

"So you want to win the competition," said Zero. Louise only nodded. "Well, then tomorrow morning you will see. Now sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day." Louise nodded and went to sleep.

"Partner you know the woman's language," said Derf

"I try my best."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Courtyard: Familiar Show:**

On the courtyard of the Magic Academy. The students and the nobles whose invited to this occasion gathered before the podium. Even the princess appeared before the publicity with her honor guard.

"We will now start this year familiar spirit exhibition. " said the announcer on the podium.

The crowd cheered. The familiar presentation was an important event for every second-year student in the magic academy because it could affect their future significantly. The familiar what they summoned showed how skillful they are and through them, the higher level nobles could decide to employ them or not.

Kirche performed with Flame. Flame used his fire spits and Kirche used her fire magic to show the crowd a great show.

Montcomery used her toad to show off. Meanwhile, she played on her violin.

Guiche posed with his familiar spirit. Most of the female student applause. But he did not get much appreciation from the boys and watchers.

Tabitha rode on Sylphid and performed air tricks. Meanwhile used her wind and water magic to make her show more spectacular. The applause what she and her dragon got from the crowd were deafening. But her face always remained stoic without emotions.

"That was the snowy wind, Tabitha," said the announcer.

Louise and Zero stood on the sidelines inspected the participants. "You sure you can beat that?" Louise asked with a worried tone.

"Just watch and learn Louise… Just watch and learn.."

"Next up is Miss Louise de La Vallière ." announced the announcer

"Then it is show time Louise." Zero leaned into Louise's face.

Both of them walked up to the podium, and Louise introduced herself and Zero.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, and this is my familiar spirit Zero Rei."

"Keep it up, Zero Louise."

Shouted one student from the crowd. Almost every student started to laugh on Louise.

"His class…"

Louise's face reddened because of she looked in the direction of Henrietta pavilion. Where the princess and Old Osman sat.

"His class is a commoner!" Zero looked to Louise and facepalmed inwardly

The whole audience started to laugh at her. "You great as Zero."

"As expected. " came the mocking shouts from the crowd.

Zero clapped his hands. "Well, then dear audience if you finished your primitive mockery. I would like to start the little show what I prepared directly for you."

The crowd stopped its laugh then concentrated to Zero. They were curious about a mere commoner could show them. Mainly Tabitha who wanted to see Zero's capabilities.

Zero turned his head to Louise. "Well, Louise. Can I start." Louise nodded.

"Please take a seat, Louise. You can not enjoy the show entirely if you stand beside me." Louise headed towards the crowd and took a seat.

 _"I would like to ask everyone. Do not panic everything is the part of the show."_

Zero clapped his hands together twice. _"[ Silent Cast: Activate Item: Media Player: Activate Loudspeaker Mode: Play Music:_ _Hellsing Der Freischütz Original Version"_

The soft German Opera started to play from the invisible loudspeakers what Zero summoned with his item. The whole audience were captivated by the music and searched the source of it. Of course, they did not understand the Opera language. But it was like many angels sing it.

Zero raised Derflinger and waved him in the air. _"[Silent Cast: Meteor Fall_ ]" a burning meteor appeared from the nowhere and started to fall towards the podium. The whole audience gasped because of the awe and the terror. When it was approximately 60m above the rostrum Zero activated his spell while snapped his fingers in his other hand where was he held no weapon.

 _"[Silent Cast: Kinetic Control]"_ the meteor stopped in the air. They all felt the heat what the flaming meteor emitted.

Zero used an another spell while waved Derf in the air and channeled his magic through him to gain more control. He did not need it. But it was more spectacular. And with it, he could make them believe he is using wand-sword. It would be wrong if they call the inquisition to his head because he used wandless magic.

 _"[Silent Cast: Dragons of the Four Elements]"_ Four Dragon shaped creature constructed from. Water, Earth, Air and Fire. It appeared around the fiery meteor what seemed like a star to the crowd below it.

[Dragons of the Four Elements] were a spell what was summoned four dragons shaped elemental. It was a tier eight spell. Each basic elemental stats based on the element what they represented.

Zero heard murmurs from the crowd. _"I-Impossible." "H-He is not a plebeian..."_

 _"H-How this is possible. The amount willpower what he needs to do this."_

 _"He is a square class mage?"_

But the most of them just stared the show with awe while the opera music played under it.

Tabitha's eyes were wide open in awe. _"I-Impossible."_ she shuttered. Kirche looked at her friend and saw her expression. It was very unusual from the blue haired brunette to act like this.

Kirche looked back to the show. "Oh. Darling to think about. The fire of passion bright so brightly inside of you. I just want to make you mine more."

Zero waved Derf to imitate he is controlling the elemental dragons with him. But in truth, he managed them through his mental link. The elemental dragons danced accordingly Zero moves. Their dance around the star like meteor was awe inspiring following his every move and the rhythm of the opera.

 _"Heh. Partner. And you say you are not a god. Even Brimir were not capable such things what you only do because you want to entertain the audience."_ thought Derf

For closing, he followed the music, and when it reached its ending, he pointed Derf into the meteor and channeled through him his mana using Derf as a gun.

 _"[Silent Cast: Maximize Magic: Galic Gun]"_ He shoot the appropriate amount of magic power towards the meteor what disintegrated both the elemental dragons and meteor creating a nonlethal firework as a finish.

When the firework finished, he bowed in a gentleman manner. The whole audience stood up and started to applause him and cheer. Many female students even threw him flowers.

The contest, of course, won by Zero and Louise production. Louise proudly received the award for the first place. After the crowd evaporated. Louise and Zero walked towards the dorms.

"How did you do it?" asked Louise.

"I simply summoned a meteor and four elemental dragons. Not hard if you know how to control the energy around you," said Zero blandly.

"Can you teach me? Teach me!" Louise bullied Zero

"When you reach that level. I will. Don't worry. This is in our agreement after all." Louise nodded with a determinant face. _"_ Then. Let's start here and now!"

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because you need to learn the theory first and after that a significant amount of physical conditioning to build your resources."

Suddenly the ground started to tremble, and an enormous earth golem emerged from the nothingness.

It began to attack the tower where the Academy kept the magical artifacts, but it did not avail.

"I thought the physical damage would do it. But it seems it has no avail." frowned Fouquet.

"…whoever summoned this must be at least a triangle level mage," said Louise in a trembling tone,

Above them, the golem raised its foot.

Zero pushed Louise away from the golem way.

The golem stepped on Zero. Louise coughed because of the vast amount of dust what was in the air after the golems step.

She looked into the direction the golem. "Zero!" she shouted.

"I am fine Louise don't worry." come Zero's voice from the dust. The dust settled in, and she saw Zero holding the golems foot with only one of his gloved hand. Like it was some toy.

Fouquet's eyes widened. "What?! Impossible!"

"That was not nice whoever you are. You know someone may get hurt if you do this." With that, he pushed the golem away. The golem lost its balance and fallen into the tower.

"Louise go back to your dorm. I will take care of this."

"No respectable master would desert her familiar like that." She answered with an angry tone.

Zero watched her quietly. For some reason, he found her quite determined and he was curious what will Louise do.

Fouquet, standing on the golem's shoulder, gritted her teeth and focused her attention towards Zero. A dark cape covered her from head to toe so they could not make out her face. Fouquet transformed the golem fist to a metallic composition and ordered it to punch Zero again. A dull thump sounded as the iron fist hit Zero palm, Zero stopped the golem again with only his palm. He pushed back the golem again against the mage tower wall. And it collided it with a big crash.

"I can do it all days you know. It is very entertaining."

Louise wanted to help, so she cast her fireball spell. But as usual instead of a fireball shot from her wand. An explosion shook the tower behind the golem. The tower wall cracked and collapsed inwardly.

Fouquet smirked under her hood. Her golem transported Fouquet in with its hand, and the thief entered through the hole and into the treasure vault. It stored valuables of every kind, but Fouquet had only one target.

The Staff of Destruction.

A row of staffs of many sorts hung on the wall, but one came to Fouquet as completely unlike a staff. It was a mail long, and made with a kind of metal that he had never seen looked at the metal plate right under it, reading, "Staff of Destruction, do not remove." His smile grew to a grin.

Fouquet picked up the Staff of Destruction and was shocked by its lightness.

" _Just what is this thing made of?"_ She had no time to ponder and ran back onto the golem's shoulder.

Fouquet burned a message onto the wall before leaving:

"I have the Staff of Destruction. – Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt."

With its caped summoner sitting on its shoulder, the golem leaped over the Academy walls, landed with a huge thud, and moved toward the grasslands and beyond.

Above the golem, the wind dragon circled. Tabitha, sitting on the wind dragon, waved her staff for a Spell of Levitation, moving Louise onto the dragon's back.

Zero pulled out of his handgun from his duster and shot one magic bullet towards the golem while he imbued the magic bullet with magic.[Magic Breaker]. The golem was a magical creation, so it was weak against anti-magic abilities.

The bullet collided with the golem and the golem stopped existing in that moment. Fouquet started to fall towards the ground. Zero ran towards her. When he approached her Fouquet switched in battle stance.

"What are you waiting for. Attack or go." Zero dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

Fouquet watched him dumbfounded.

"But don't forget. What I say to you."

Fouquet stare intensified. "Run, run. Run as you can. You can't catch me because I am the gingerbread man."

Fouquet used this opportunity and used her earth magic to dig a tunnel and escape.

Louise and Tabitha landed beside Zero. "Why did you allowed her to get away!?"

"Because I found her attempt amusing. Besides that, she did not have any reward on her head. Does she?"

"You idiot that was Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. She had an enormous bounty on her head."

Zero scratched his face. "Well, that's a shame. Now she is gone." of course Zero could easily track down Fouquet because he knows who exactly she is. Her energy signature is entirely matched someone's from the Academy employers. He allowed her to go only because this was more interesting.

The next morning…

At the Tristain Academy of Magic, there was much commotion from the last night's events, just as though a wasp's nest had been stirred.

Why? Because the Staff of Destruction had been stolen.

And it was brazenly stolen by using an Earth Golem to break through the wall of the vault.

The teachers of the Academy of Magic who gathered inside the vault were speechless when they saw the gaping hole in the wall.

The inscription on the wall etched by Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt said it all:

[I have the Staff of Destruction. – Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt.]

At this point, all the teachers at the academy could do was gripe and whine

"It's that thief who had looted the nobles clean, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt! How daring of him to target the academy!"

"What were the guards doing?"

"Even if the guards are around, they're useless! They're only commoners! Who was around when the event happened?"

The teachers looked at each other and hung their heads in shame. There was silence.

"Well, that's the situation that we're in now. Talking about responsibility, I think all of us, including myself, have to be held accountable for this incident. Why did we believe that a thief could never infiltrate the academy? Is it because of the number of mages we have in the academy here that gives us the assurance that we won't be attacked? This type of thinking is wrong from the beginning."

Old Osman gazed at the hole in the wall and continued, "It's our complacency that had to give Fouquet the courage to trespass and steal the Staff of Destruction. We're all at fault."

Old Osman, not wanting to put the blame on anybody, decided that was the best way to loosen the uptight atmosphere. After that, he proceeded to clear his throat, with everybody remaining solemn waiting for him to speak.

"Well then, who were the ones who witnessed the theft?" Osman asked.

"It was these three." said Mr. Colbert while pointing to the three people behind him.

It was Louise, Zero, and Tabitha. Kirche was also present but due to the fact she was interested because of the event.

"Oh… It's you guys…" Osman said as he looked at Zero with keen interest.

Zero did not know why he was being stared at but remained courteous nonetheless.

"Please tell us about the event in depth."

Louise stepped forward and described what she saw. "Mm… A great clay golem appeared and broke the wall. The hooded magician standing on its shoulder went in and took something… I think it most probably was the Staff of Destruction... After that, Zero used his weapon to destroy the golem. But he was not able to prevent the thief escape."

"Sorry," said Zero with an innocent tone. "I was a little strained after the show." of course this was a lie. The show what Zero presented barely touched his resources and what they used from his resource pool was already regenerated.

Old Osman nodded in response. "It is not your fault Zero-san. Everyone saw the show what you conjured ti us. No one among us could pull such thing off. It must be exhausting."

Old Osman turned back to Louise. "After that, what happened?"

"Later, all we saw was a mound of earth, with no sign of the hooded mage."

"So… that is what happened…" Osman said while stroking his beard.

"Even though we wanted to carry on the chase, without any leads we couldn't. So…"

At this point, Old Osman suddenly remembered a question to ask Mr. Colbert, "Ah, Where is Miss Longueville?"

"I'm not sure; I haven't seen her since morning."

"Where could she have gone to during these trying times?"

"That's right, where could she be?"

In the midst of those mutterings, Miss Longueville finally appeared.

"Miss Longueville! Where have you been? Something terrible has happened!" said Mr. Colbert anxiously.

Miss Longueville spoke to Old Osman in a frigid and calm manner. "I'm extremely sorry to be late! I was doing some investigations. So…"

"Investigations?"

"Yes. When I woke up this morning there was already a lot of commotion happening, so then I went to the vault and saw the inscription on the wall made by Fouquet. I knew that the thief infamous throughout the land had struck again. Therefore, I immediately started investigations."

"You're very efficient, Miss Longueville." Mr. Colbert then asked again in an urgent manner, "But in the end, did you find out anything?"

"Yes, I have gotten hold of the whereabouts of Fouquet."

"What!?" Mr. Colbert spoke with amazement. "Where did you get this information from Miss Longueville?"

"According to the commoners around the area, they saw what seemed to be a person wearing a black hooded cloak entering an abandoned house in the nearby forest. I think that the individual is most probably Fouquet and that abandoned house is most likely his hideout."

Louise upon hearing that exclaimed, "A black hooded cloak? Unmistakable, that must be Fouquet!"

Old Osman too got psyched up and asked Miss Longueville, "How far is it from here?"

"By foot, it takes half a day, by a horse it should only take four hours."

"We must report this to the Imperial Court right away! We must seek reinforcements from the Imperial army!" Mr. Colbert shouted yet again.

Zero turned his face towards Miss Longueville. "Good work Miss Longueville."

A feel of dread caught the green haired secretary. _"Could it be? Did he know I was the thief yesterday? But why did he allowed me to escape?"_

These thoughts digested Longueville. Her stomach churned because the thought she had to face Zero without the staff of destruction.

Old Osman shook his head and stared at Colbert and with a vigor unfitting for an old man shouted,

"You fool! By the time we report this to the imperial court, Fouquet would have gotten away scot-free! Besides, if we can't even handle such a small problem on our own, we're not fit to be called nobles! Since the staff was stolen from the Academy, then it's the college's responsibility to get back the staff ourselves!"

Miss Longueville smiled, as though she was waiting for this answer all along.

Old Osman coughed for a while and then started recruiting volunteers.

"Now, we're going to organize a search team to find Fouquet. Those willing to join, please raise up your wands."

All of the nobles looked at each other awkwardly; not one raised a wand.

"No one? That's peculiar. No one wants to be known as the hero who caught Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt?"

Louise was among those who lowered their heads, but she decided to raise her wand.

"Miss Vallière!" Mrs. Chevreuse exclaimed in surprise. "You mustn't do this! You're still a student! Please leave this to the teachers!"

"But none of you are willing to help…" Louise muttered.

Zero nodded. "As a bodyguard my duty to keep her safe." Louise looked to Zero with wide eyes.

Seeing that Louise had raised her wand, Kirche too raised her wand, with a little reluctance, though.

Mr. Colbert was even more surprised, exclaimed; "Miss Zerbst! Aren't you a student too?"

Kirche replied nonchalantly, "Well, I simply cannot lose to the Vallière family."

Seeing Kirche raising her wand, Tabitha did the same.

"Tabitha! You need not do this! This does not concern you at all!" Kirche said.

Tabitha just answered, "I'm worried."

Feeling touched, Kirche looked at Tabitha with gratitude.

Louise at the same time also muttered, "Thank you… Tabitha."

Seeing the three of them, Old Osman laughed and said, "Well then, it's all up to you three now."

"Sir! Headmaster Osman! I strongly object! We must not put the life of a student in danger!"

"Well, would you then go in their stead, Mrs. Chevreuse?"

"Ah... Erm… Well… I'm not feeling very well recently, so…"

"They have seen Fouquet before plus, even though Miss Tabitha here is very young, I have heard that she has already been conferred the title of Chevalier, am I right? Besides that, if Mr. Zero is escorting them they will defeat Fouquet with no time."

Tabitha did not answer and just stood quietly.

All the teachers looked at Tabitha and Zero with astonishment.

"Is that true, Tabitha?" asked Kirche in similar amazement.

Even though Chevalier is the lowest title that the Imperial family can confer to a person, Kirche was still amazed that Tabitha could attain it at such a young age. If it's a title of "Baron" or even "Marquis," the titles could be obtained by purchasing significant amounts of land. However for a person to be called a Chevalier, the only way is to render great service to the country. It's a title that can only be conferred by merit.

Once again, there was great commotion inside the vault.

Old Osman went on and looked at Kirche and said,

"Miss Zerbst from Germania comes from a family of distinguished war heroes, and she has an adamant background in fire magic."

Kirche flicked her hair with confidence.

Louise, thinking that it was time for her to be praised too, cutely stood to attention.

Old Osman was now in a pinch. There was almost nothing to admire about Louise…

"Ahem!" Clearing his throat, Osman veered his sight clear of Louise and said; "That... Miss Vallière comes from the prestigious Vallière Family, a family renowned for their mages. And… She'll be a promising one in the future… and as for her familiar…after the show what he presented us I don't have any doubt about his abilities."

Placing his gaze on Zero, Osman continued saying; "He is at least square level mage, he has defeated General Grammont's son, Guiche de Gramont in battle easily." Old Osman thought to himself: and if he is the legendary Gandálfr… "Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt should not be a match for him."

Mr. Colbert also enthusiastically added; "Yes! Yes! Because he is the legendary Gand…"

Old Osman hastily covered Mr. Colbert's mouth before he could finish his sentence. "A.. Hahaha… He's talking nonsense! Haha!..."

Then there was silence again.

Then Headmaster Osman in a solemn tone spoke, "If anyone thinks that they're more capable than the mentioned four, please step forward."

No one stepped forward.

Therefore Old Osman turned to the group of four and said, "The Academy awaits the capture of Fouquet then!"

Louise, Kirche and Tabitha stood to attention and said, "We swear upon our wands to catch Fouquet!" Zero watched the act without changing his facial expression.

After that, they pulled the edges of their skirts and made a curtsy. Zero following them gently bowed. But from a corner of his uncovered eye he shot a glance towards the green haired secretary. A feeling of chill ran through Miss Longueville spine as she saw Zero glance.

"Well then, ready the carriage and set off right away. You must conserve your energy before you reach your destination."

"Miss Longueville, could you go with them, too?"

"Yes, Headmaster Old Osman. I had wanted to go with them as well," said Miss Longueville.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Forest Near the Academy:**  
So under the lead of Miss Longueville, the four quickly set off.

Even though it was considered a carriage, in fact, it was just a cart with wooden planks attached to a seat. The good thing about it though was that if they were attacked, they could quickly jump out of the carriage right way.

Miss Longueville was in charge of driving the carriage.

Kirche asked the silent Longueville who was concentrating on the reins, "Miss Longueville, this type of job could be done by a commoner. Why do you have to do it yourself?"

Miss Longueville smiled and answered; "It's all right. I'm not a noble anyway."

Kirche paused for a while, and asked again, "But aren't you Headmaster Osman's secretary?"

"Yes, I am. But Old Osman isn't a person who is concerned by a person's status when looking for help. Whether if he's a noble or commoner."

"If it's possible, tell me in depth how you lost your status, please."

But Miss Longueville just smiled at Kirche. It seemed like she did not want to speak anymore.

"Just tell me please, even if it's just a little." Kirche pestered as she began leaning closer to Miss Longueville. Just then she felt someone grabbing her shoulder. It was Louise. Kirche then turned around and said, "What is it that you want, Vallière?"

"Forget it. Stop raking up someone's past."

"Humph, I'm bored, that's why I needed someone to talk to," Kirche replied while placing her hands behind her head and laying against the side of the carriage.

"I do not know if this applies to your country, but in Tristain, it's a shameful act to force someone to reveal something that he or she does not want to say."

"If you had come alone, wouldn't you blow yourself up? Am I right, Louise the Zero?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Anyways, if that massive golem appears again, you would surely run to the rear and let Zero do all the fighting, right?"

"Why would I run away? I would use my magic; you'll see!"

"You, using magic? What a joke!"

The two started bickering again. Tabitha continued reading her book.

"Ladies, ladies. Stop! It is pointless to argue because of such things." Zero interrupted.

Kirche made a gesture and said, "Humph, I'll stop. I'm not the one at fault anyway."

Louise bit her lips.

Louise stared at the both of them but kept quiet.

Suddenly, it turned dark. The carriage had entered the forest. The darkness and the weird smell present in the wood sent shivers down their spines.

"We'll have to walk from here onwards." Miss Longueville said. The group then disembarked from the carriage and proceeded to the small path into the forest.

"I'm afraid of the dark and don't like the feeling around here…" Kirche said while wrapping her arms around Zero's neck.

"Miss Zerbst. It is dangerous to walk like these. We may stumble on something."

"But I'm afraid!" Kirche said with exaggerated reaction. Anyone could tell that she was lying…

Zero looked back; Louise glanced at him.

Louise turned her head away. "Humph."

The group reached a clearing in the forest. It was roughly the size of the Vestri Court and in the middle was an abandoned house. The house was built from wood with a corroded stove. Next to it was an entirely rundown warehouse.

The group hid behind the bushes and observed the house.

Miss Longueville pointed to the house and said, "From the information I've gathered, that should be the place."

"Looks like no one is inside. Is Fouquet hiding there?"

The group started discussing, using sticks to draw their battle plan on the ground. They all agreed that ambushing him was the best way. All the better if he was sleeping.

Firstly, they would need to scout around the house and find out what is going on inside. After that, if Fouquet is inside, the scout would draw her out, because there is not enough earth inside the house for her to create an earth golem. Once outside, the rest would all cast their magic against him, without letting him have a chance to summon his golem. Of course, Zero knew all along Fouquet were stood next to Louise. But if he reveals this information that only spoils his fun.

"I am going to lure her out." stated Zero and started to walk calmly towards the wooden building.

All stared at Zero as he slowly approached the building. "That idiot…" muttered Louise

As he reached the door grabbed the door knob and opened the door slowly. There was only one room in the whole house, with a table and a reclining chair that were both covered in dust. There was also a bottle of wine on the table and in one corner of the room there was firewood.

There was no one inside and there did not seem to be any place to hide inside the house either.

But their opponent was Fouquet, a triangle mage. So she could still be hiding inside even though there did not seem to be a hiding place.

Zero waved them. Signing Fouquet is not in the house.

The rest of the group who were hiding carefully approached the house.

"There's no one inside," stated Zero.

Kirche and Tabitha followed suit and entered the house.

Louise told the rest she would stand guard and stay behind.

Miss Longueville said that she would investigate the area around the forest and disappeared.

Zero's group went into the house and started to look for any clues to Fouquet's whereabouts.

Then, Tabitha found inside a box... The Staff of Destruction.

"The Staff of Destruction," Tabitha said while waving it around.

"Isn't this too easy?" Kirche exclaimed.

Zero looked at the Staff of Destruction and analyzed it with his cybernetic augmentations, "Kirche, is this the Staff of Destruction?" he asked whole pointed to the item in the box

Kirche nodded and said, "Unmistakably, I saw it once during my tour of the treasure vault.

Zero brought the staff closer and examined it carefully. "This is not a magic staff."

Just then, Louise who was standing guard outside gave a chilling shriek. "Ahhhh!"'

"It seems Louise in trouble" Zero sighed, "Let's help her."

Just as everyone looked outside the house, a loud sound could be heard. Crack! Suddenly the house was without a roof, and everyone looked up.

In place of the ceiling was a giant earth golem.

"It's an earth golem!" Kirche screamed.

Tabitha was the first to react. Waving her staff, she started chanting her magical inscriptions. A whirlwind appeared out of her staff and struck the golem.

After the tornado had dissipated, the golem remained unscathed.

Following Tabitha, Kirche took out her wand hidden in her cleavage and started chanting.

A fireball shot out of her wand and engulfed the golem. Even though the whole golem was on fire, it did not seem to be affected by the fire at all.

"It's too tough for the few of us!" Kirche shouted.

"Retreat," Tabitha murmured.

Kirche and Tabitha went different ways and ran out of the house.

Meanwhile, Zero slowly walked out from the damaged house.

He waved to the golem. "Hello ."

The golem tried to hit Zero but as before Zero only stopped the massive golem fist with his palm and pushed it back.

Louise stood behind the golem, chanted something and pointed her wand towards the golem.

Something exploded on the surface of the golem. It was Louise's magic! The golem realized this, turned around and faced Louise.

Louise refused to give up her attack, "No! If I subdue this, no one will ever call me Louise the Zero ever again." Louise appeared to be somber. The golem tilted its head, pondering whether to deal with Louise or Kirche and Tabitha who were escaping.

Zero blinked near Louise and saved her from the golem fist what comes to her direction.

"Be careful Louise. You might get hurt," said Zero calmly

"Why don't you do something!?" yelled him, Louise.

"Oh. So you want me to kill Mr. Golem. But he is so peaceful." Zero tilted his head.

"That thing is not peaceful at all! It is dangerous. Destroy it!" Louise yelled while pointed in the direction of the golem.

Zero sighed. "Fine ass you wish. Just don't yell. It makes my head hurt."

The golem turned towards them. It decided that it would deal with Louise and Zero first, it raised its leg, preparing to crush them.

Then an idea came into Zero's mind. He turned to Louise. "Well then Louise. Welcome in your first live practice. Your job will be the next. Do as much damage to the golem with your explosion as you can. While I block its strikes."

Louise's eyes widened. "You lost your mind. Do you understand that I can't cast a single spell without it end in an explosion?" she said while Zero blocked an another strike.

"Many people said this to me. But understand. If you can't even, control your natural magic. How do you can you expect me to teach you to my magic system. What based on an entirely different mindset. Your magic end with explosion because of two things." Zero blocked an another strike with his palm and pushed back the golem while Tabitha and Kirche bombed the golem from the skies.

"Why my magic end always as a failure?" she asked dumbfounded.

"First. In your world, the mages use element-based magic. They draw directly from the planes of elements. Force it to their will. If you ask me, this is very inefficient and wasteful. Your spells always end with failure because as I can read from your energy emission. You use the fifth element. What you call the legendary element. The Void."

"That can't be there was no Void element user in the last 6000 year. That would be blasphemy. And even it is true. No one could teach me void magic."

"Well, then it is time to appear a new one. Don't you think?" Zero looked to Louise while his fist collided with the golem iron fist creating a big shockwave. "Besides that, this is why I am here. I think I can help you with it."

"Really?" The hope in Louise awakened.

"Really. But first, you need to learn to control your explosions. I don't know why do you hate bangs so much. Explosions are awesome. Do you know how many war strategist would kill such ability in the battlefield? Oh, I almost forgot." Zero jumped and kicked the golem abdomen what flew back a few meters because of the kick.

Meanwhile, Kirche and Tabitha bombed the golem from Slyphid's back.

"The second reason. Why you can't use generally magic is. Because of your abnormally high resource pool. You always put too much force in your spells. So, your body and your wand can't regulate the additional energy and the spells end with explosions." Zero caught the golem's fist and held it. The golem struggled to free itself. But it just can't.

"Well. What are you waiting for? Show me your power. Or do you want to say? This is all that the famous La Valiére family third daughter is capable of?"

Louise dumbfounded face turned into an angry one and joined into the fold of the battle. While Zero blocked the golems strike with his palms and occasionally kicked the golem. Louise used her explosions to damage it. Big chunks of earth fall from the golem.

After a few minutes of practice, Zero seen enough. "Well done Louise. Well done." He looked to his contractor.

"It seems you are a little tired. I will take care the rest of it."

He lazily raised his palm and used one of his spells. "[Black Hole]." A black sphere of void appeared in the golem chest. The golem started collapse rapidly towards the black sphere. Under a moment the whole golem was consumed by the void itself. It seemed that little ball of darkness leeched away all of the light from the surrounding.

After that, the miniature black hole disappeared into the nothingness.

"Wh-What was that?" asked Louise in a trembling tone.

"That was my [Black Hole] spell. It consumes the target from inward and everything around it. Nice isn't it?"

Louise nodded with a worried expression.

Tears began to flow out of Louise's eyes like a waterfall.

"Please don't cry! As I said. Good job. Everyone was a beginner once even me." Zero tried to comfort her.

Looking at the crying Louise, he felt himself like an idiot.

Being constantly called "Zero," being treated like a fool, no one could take that lying down. He recalled his fight with Guiche. She almost passed that time too. Even though Louise is stubborn and haughty, in reality, she hates fighting, and she's not good at it either.

She's only a girl… Louise's beautiful face was now covered in tears, just like a crying child.

"Can't you even console me a little?" Louise protested as Zero placed his hand on her head.

"Don't worry Louise I will train you." Louise looked to Zero with her tearful eyes. "You know I was once like you. I could not cast a single spell. But through sheer determination and training, I reached this level."

"Really?"

 _"Bullshit."_ thought Zero

Zero nodded. "Really. But I said this before doesn't I."

Louise thought back then nodded.

Tabitha's Wind Dragon landed in front of Zero and Louise. Louise turned to Tabitha "Can you show me the Staff of Destruction."

She nodded and passed the Staff of Destruction to Louise.

The Staff of Destruction had an unusual shape that Louise had never seen before.

Louise inspected the staff and asked. "It is a staff?" she tried to wave it like her wand, but nothing happened at all. There was no response from the Staff of Destruction.

"Is this really a magical staff?" Louise shouted urgently.

Were there any particular requirements to activate it? "

„ _Looks like Louise did not know how to use the the rocket launcher and she was just waving it around…"_

"This is not a wand Louise." Louise looked at Zero. "Not a wand? Then what is it?"

"This is a weapon. A rocket launcher. This has nothing to do with magic. But science.

Zero grabbed hold of the Staff of Destruction and showed them how it works. Thanks to his new Weapon Master job levels he knew precisely.

"You see. There is this arming handle; you switch it to the unlock label and open the rear cover then you pulled out and extended the inner tube."

Louise, Tabitha, and Kirche watched him with great interest.

"Then you aim with it to your enemy and pull the trigger. And boom. Your enemy will be nothing more than smoldering rags."

He flipped up the telescope sight on the tube and aimed.

Seeing his proficiency in handling the Staff of Destruction, Louise was too shocked to say anything.

"But _If the distance was very close, the arming range might not be attained and therefore even if hit directly, it might not explode._ " thought Zero

After the short explanation, Tabitha looked around and asked. "Where is Miss Longueville?"

Everyone searched for the missing Miss Longueville. Of course, except for Zero, thanks to his Sensor job class he was aware completely of his surrounding.

Just then she came out from the forest.

"Miss Longueville! Did you find out where Fouquet was controlling the golem from?" Kirche asked.

She shook her head.

Three of them started searching the nearby area for clues. Zero looked at the rocket launcher. _"How this old weapon appeared in this world? I must ask the principal about it if we returned to the Academy._ " mused Zero in himself.

Just as he was thinking, Miss Longueville took the Staff of Destruction away from Zero.

"Miss Longueville?" asked Zero innocently. Of course, he knew why that woman wanted the staff.

Miss Longueville widened the distance between the group and then said, "Great job, people!"

"Miss Longueville!" Kirche shouted. "What's the meaning of this?"

Louise stared at Miss Longueville, too shocked to say anything.

"The one controlling the golem was me all along."

"What? That means… You're…"

Miss Longueville removed her glasses, her once gentle expression had changed into one full of killing intent.

"Yes, I am Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt. I overheard Mr. Zero explanation how this weapon works, and now I know how to use it!"

Fouquet activated the weapon by switching the arming handle; then she opened the rear cover.

Fouquet held the Staff of Destruction on her shoulders like Zero did just show.

Tabitha waved her staff and began chanting.

"All of you don't move! I have the Staff of Destruction pointed towards you. Drop your wands now."

They had no choice but to obey. Without their wands, they could not cast any magic.

"Mr. Zero please step back. If you move even an inch I will be forced to shoot You're a threat to me even if you did not hold a weapon."

Zero played along with her orders and stepped back while a small smile what caused uneasiness for everyone settled on his face.

"Why?" Louise asked angrily.

"Hmm… I'd better explain to you all so you can rest in peace." Fouquet said with a coquettish smile on her face.

"I had gotten hold of the Staff of Destruction, but I did not know how to use it."

"The way to use it?"

"Yes. No matter how I waved the staff or applied my magic on it, there was no response at all. That frustrated me. After all, if I do not know how to use it, it would be just as useful as a decorative item. Wouldn't it?"

Louise wanted to dash out towards Fouquet but was stopped by Zero.

"Zero!"

"Let her finish. I love the good stories."

"How considerate of you, Mr. Familiar. Then I will continue. Since I did not know how to use it, the only way was to let other people show me how to use it."

"So, therefore, you brought us here. Very crafty," said Zero and applause.

Fouquet smirked. "If it's the students from the academy, there may be a chance that someone knows how to use the staff."

"If none of us knew how to use the Staff of Destruction, what would you have done?" inquired Louise.

"If that were the case, you all would be crushed by my golem. After that, I would bring the next group of students here. But thanks to you, I finally know how to use the Staff of Destruction."

 _"It is cute that she still think. She can crush me with that weak golem."_ Zero said in himself in an amused tone.

Fouquet smiled and said, "Even though the time spent with you all was short, I'm euphoric. But there remained one more question." Fouquet looked at Zero.

"Ask away," said Zero

"Did you knew I was Fouquet all along."

Zero nodded. "Yes." everyone glared at him. "How did you know and why did you let me escape in the courtyard? You could easily catch me."

"Because I was bored and you entertained me." Fouquet sweatdropped.

"And how do you know my fake persona?" inquired the green haired secretary.

Zero pointed to her. "Your energy signature."

"Energy signature?" asked Fouquet.

"Ah. Yes. You know there is a unique energy signature what every existing being emit. The energy signature so unique there is only one of them exist for each existing being. And even the place where I came from. Only the most powerful magic casters can copy other signatures. However, even if they manage it. Little flaws remain what a more experienced person or a sensor type like me. Can notice and tell it is fake."

Fouquet smirked. "Thank you for your explanation Mr. Zero. Time to say your Goodbyes."

"Goodbye." Zero waved Fouquet.

Kirche was feeling hopeless, closed her eyes.

Tabitha and Louise closed their eyes, too.

But Zero did not. He just stood there with that small smile on his face what caused uneasiness to everyone.

"You're brave."

"Well, actually it's not bravery." Zero replied with a bored tone.

Fouquet pressed the trigger as Zero shown the girls.

The shell rocketed from the tube towards Zero. Under a moment it reached Zero. But less than a moment Zero caught the rocket what propelled towards him and inspected it.

"Well, well. Look what I found." he showed Fouquet the missile.

"Huh? Why?" Fouquet pressed the trigger again.

"It has only one shot; it won't be able to fire again." informed her Zero as he started to slowly walk towards her with the still intact rocket in his hand.

The three girls behind him gasped.

"What do you mean one shot?" Fouquet shouted deliriously.

"Even if I explained, you would not be able to understand. As I said before, that is not a magical staff from your world. You did not pay attention when you eavesdropped?"

"What did you say?" Fouquet dropped the Staff of Destruction and took out her wand.

As Zero walked towards Fouquet when he was far enough from the three girls behind him, he squished the still intact rocket in his hand, and it's exploded with a big thundering roar.

A big smoke cloud covered Zero, and the girls heard his sound amongst the smoke cloud.

"This is a weapon from the world where you can't find magic. Hmm… To be precise, it's called an M72 rocket launcher."

As the dust settled everyone eyes widened after that big explosion what could kill anyone who does such thing Zero was unscratched. Around him, there was a crater, and the grass is burned down completely.

Fouquet fell onto the ground and started to tremble as Zero reached her. He towered above her and picked up the useless tube.

"Zero?" Louise and the other two all stared at Zero.

Zero turned to them and answered, "We've caught Fouquet and retrieved the Staff of Destruction."

Louise, Kirche, and Tabitha looked at each other and then ran towards Zero.

Zero knocked out gently Miss Longenvile. Picked her up and placed her into the cart.

"It would be a shame if I get less reward when I hand over the bounty. Doesn't it?" he showed a lecturing index finger.

Tabitha and Louise nodded. But they felt uneasy.

Kirche only smiled. "As expected from you. My dear!" she tried to hug Zero. But he just sidestepped.

Tabitha walked towards him. She pointed her staff towards his chest and said. "Teach me."

"Why do you want to be taught by me? You are one of the most powerful mages in the academy."

"Powerfull unknown magic. Don't need wand," she explained blandly

"What do you pay?" asked her Zero

"What do you want?" replied Tabitha

Zero wondered for a moment. He leaned towards her. "Smile more. It is not healthy young ladies like you to be always this serious." Tabitha forced a small smile on her face.

"That's better." Zero nodded.

Kirche ran to him. "Darling teach me too!" she said in a seductive tone.

"Ok." Zero said blandly.

Louise's head started to boil. "YOU ASKED ME 10000 GOLD OR MY SOUL TO TEACH ME SIMPLY! AND NOW YOU JUST DO THEM FOR FREE?!"

"I did not do it for them free Louise. From Miss. Tabitha. I got a beautiful smile. And from Miss Zerbst I got an expensive sword and a rare book. That's an appropriate payment in my book. At least that what I think" explained Zero

"But that was only a cheap sword a book and a smile. How can a smile equal ten thousand gold?"

"It is equal because she treasured that smile the most." Tabitha's eyes widened.

 _"How did he know?"_ she thought.

"Very insightful dear." interjected Kirche.

"Well then lets head back." Zero sat on the cart while Louise's head is steamed because of her rage.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Old Osman office:**

Inside the headmaster's office, Headmaster Osman listened to the group's account of what happened.

"Hmm… So Miss Longueville is Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt… Because she's such a beauty I did not think twice about hiring her as my secretary."

"How did you go about hiring her?" Mr. Colbert who was also present asked.

"In a tavern. I was a customer while she was a waitress there. Where I slowly caressed her from her hands down to her buttocks…"

"Then what happened?" Mr. Colbert asked again.

Headmaster Osman embarrassingly confessed, "Because she wasn't angry at all after what I did, I asked her whether she wanted to become my secretary or not."

"Why?" The bewildered Mr. Colbert continued asking.

"Anyways!" Headmaster Osman cried out using vigor unfitting for an old man.

Osman started coughing. And said sedately, "And she could use magic, too."

"Yeah, magic that could kill." Mr. Colbert mumbled to himself.

Headmaster Osman coughed again then told Mr. Colbert in a prudent manner. "Come to think of it, the reason that Fouquet allowed me to touch her all over the place, served me wine happily, and praised that I was a handsome man, while I was in the tavern, was just to infiltrate the academy. All those praises were most probably just lies…"

Mr. Colbert upon hearing that immediately remembered that he was also bewitched by Fouquet once, and had revealed the weakness of the vault walls to her.

Mr. Colbert decided that he would take that secret with him to his grave.

"Yes. Beautiful women are deadly mages."

"I couldn't agree more with you, Colbert."

Zero nodded expressing his agreement.

Realizing that the students had given them the cold stare, the embarrassed Osman cleared his throat and regained his solemn composure.

"A job well-done for all of you, you have returned the Staff of Destruction and captured Fouquet."

The three besides Zero acknowledged proudly.

"Fouquet will be handed over to the town guards, and the Staff of Destruction will be returned to the treasure vault. Finally, the case is closed."

Gently caressing each of the trio's heads, Osman said, "I have requested the imperial court to confer upon you the title of Chevalier, I believe that we should have news of it soon. And since Tabitha already has the title of Chevalier, I have requested that she be given the Elven Medallion."

The trio's faces brightened up upon hearing the news.

"Really?" Kirche said astoundingly.

"Yes. You have done more than enough to deserve this title. Haven't you?"

Louise gazed at Zero who was quite since they entered the office.

"Headmaster Osman, Zero… won't get anything?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Because he's not a noble… He knew magic but as he said before he is not a noble."

Zero replied, "I don't need anything just the bounty for Fouquet's head."

The headmaster nodded while caressed his beard. "That can be arrangeable."

Then a thing comes to his mind. Headmaster Osman gently clapped his hands and said, "I almost forgot, Tonight's Ball of Frigg will resume as planned since we have gotten back the Staff of Destruction.

Kirche's face brightened up. "That's right. Let's forget about Fouquet and dance all night long!"

"The main attraction of the ball will be you four. So go get ready and dress up!"

The three girl bowed and left through the door.

Louise stopped and looked at Zero.

"You go first I will follow you later. I have a few question to the principal." Zero told Louise.

Even though Louise was still worried, she nodded and left the room.

Osman turned to Zero and said, "You have something to ask me?"

Zero nodded.

"Please ask. I'll try to answer your question to the best of my abilities. Even though I couldn't confer you a title, this is the least I can do to show my appreciation."

Immediately after, he asked Mr. Colbert to leave the room. Mr. Colbert, who had been waiting for Zero to speak, was expressing displeasure as he exited the room.

After Mr. Colbert had left, Zero said, "That, the Staff of Destruction was originally from from an another world where I was because of work."

Osman's eyes gleamed. "Originally from an another world?"

"I'm not from this world."

"Is this true?"

"It's true. I was transported to this world due to Louise's summoning."

"I see. If that's the case…" Osman squinted his eyes.

"The Staff of Destruction was a weapon from of that world. That world did not have any magic in it. So the people who inhabit it used their wits to create things what you could see as magic. But there is no magic behind it. Just simply science. Who was the person who brought it to this world?"

Osman sighed and said, "The one who gave the Staff of Destruction was my savior."

"Where is the person now? That person is definitely from the same world where I traveled."

"He died. That was over thirty years ago…"

Zero nodded "I see... How did he die?"

"Thirty years ago, while I was strolling inside the forest, I was attacked by a two-headed dragon. The one who saved me was the owner of the Staff of Destruction. He used another Staff of Destruction to kill the two headed dragon and then collapsed. He was already injured at that time. I transported him to the academy and treated his wounds. But to no avail…"

Zero sighed "What a pity. It would be interesting to speak with him."

Headmaster Osman nodded.

"I buried the Staff of Destruction that he had used to save me along with him in his grave, the other one I named the Staff of Destruction and kept it inside the vault to commemorate my savior…"

Osman gazed far away and said, "While he was resting on the bed till the day he died, he kept repeatedly saying 'Where is this place? I want to go back to my world.' I guess that he must have been from the same world where you were."

"Who was the one who brought him to this world then?" inquired Zero

"I don't know. Right till the end, I still had no idea how he ended up here."

"Interesting..." mused Zero

Osman held Zero's left hand, "The runes on your hand…"

"Oh yes. I wanted to ask about that, too. After I got these runes, I can use any weapon proficiently. Not just swords, even the weapons from another world too…"

Osman pondered for a moment and said, "…That I know. That is the runes of "Gandálfr," the legendary familiar."

"The runes of the legendary familiar? Interesting."

"Yes. Gandálfr was a legendary familiar who could use any weapon at will. That is most likely the reason that you could use the Staff of Destruction."

Zero nodded. "…Logical. After I got these runes. I got plus 15 level for the Weapon Master job class."

"What job class?" inquired Osman

"Can you hold secrets principal and can you swear you will not call your religion inquisition after what I tell you. Because it goes against everything that your religion stands for."

Osman nodded. "I promise." Zero put before him a confidentiality agreement. "Then sign please."

After Osman have read the agreement. Nodded and signed it. Zero inspected the signature and put away the contract.

"In the world. Just call it YGGDRASIL. Where I original came from. We use jobs to learn professions. For example, if you want to use magic. You simply learn a magic related job class if you want to use a weapon type. You learn that kind of job class what support that arm. Etcetera."

Osman's eyes widened. "In your world, everyone can use magic who learn it?"

Zero nodded. "Yes. And we do not use your element-based magic system. We use tier based magic system."

"Tier based magic system?" asked Osman.

"Yes. The Tier based magic system consist ten levels."

 _"Of course there are the Super Tier spells. What we can look as the 11th tier. But they are more like abilities, not magic. But they don't have to know about them."_ mused Zero in his head.

„After each tier. The spell power and cost grow exponentially. Unlike your magic system. We convert mana. You can call it magical, spiritual energies if you wish. Into the spell what we want to use. For example, if we want to throw a fireball we simply make our energy act like fire." Zero raised his hand and concentrated a minimum amount of his mana in his palm. After that, a little fireball appeared in it.

"If we want to use ice we make our energy act like it." He raised his another palm, and a swirling ice spike appeared in it.

"And we don't need any focus like object. Like your wand to use our spells. Of course, they can make our attacks and abilities stronger. But it is not neccesary."

Old Osman gaped. But hastily caught himself together and started to fondle his beard as usual.

"Fascinating and unlikely. " he nodded. "I see why did you not wanted to the inquisition become aware of your magic system. They would surely send after you their inquisitors to capture and execute you because of the charge sacrilege."

"Thank you for your understanding." Zero nodded. "One more request if you allow me."

"Ask away," replied Osman

"Can I look through the academy treasure vault. Maybe, there will be things what is not exactly safe to keep there."

"Of course." nodded Osman

"Well, then the last thing remains to me to find a way back to my world. Something is interfering my device what I use to travel between worlds."

Of course Zero just pulled this out from his ass. He did not possess such device.

"I'm sorry that I could not be of much help. I'll always be on your side, Gandálfr!"

"Thank you Principal." answered Zero and shook Osman's hand.

"I must thank you once again for bringing back the possession of my benefactor."

"No problem." Zero said with a friendly tone.

"I tried to find out for you how you arrived in this world but…"

"I understand. I do not blame you. It is not your fault." Zero said calmly.

"…But I could not find anything; please do not be dismayed. You'll get used to this world as time goes by. Maybe by then you could find a wife here too…"

"Everything is possible if you have the knowledge, Osman. Everything. Well then. Thanks to the chat. Goodbye."

With that Zero left Old Osman office.

"Goodbye Mr. Zero," he said calmly. "What an impressive young man." he mused under his nose.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Alviss Dining Hall: The Night of The Ball**

On top of Alvíss Dining Hall, there was a great hall. That was where the ball was being held. Zero leaned on the railings of the balcony and looked at the grand reception.

The students and teachers who were dressed grandly gathered around tables filled with exquisite food and chatted amongst themselves. Zero did not like such fancy events like this thing what they called a ball. Nor he liked dancing. He was just here because he was one of the guests of honor.

Next to Zero were some food and a bottle of wine that Siesta had brought for him earlier. Zero poured for himself a glass of wine and drank it. Because of his Automaton race passive ability what neutralized every toxin. He could not get drunk. At this moment he hated this passive ability of his.

"Eh, haven't you got a drop too much?" said Derflinger which was leaning on the balcony worryingly. As the sword that Kirche gave to Zero. It was in his inventory; Zero brought Derflinger because if he needed to suffer. Derflinger has to suffer too. As usual, it had a rotten tongue, but it still had a happy go lucky personality so having him for a company still had its merits.

"I can't get drunk Derf. This is the worst thing what you can imagine. Assume that you can't experience any drunken stupor anymore because of your body neutralize it immediately." Zero looked at the two moons and the stars.

Just before the ball started Kirche, who was beautifully dressed in an evening gown, was accompanying Zero. But as soon as the ball started she was nowhere to be seen.

Zero did not mind it. Derflinger was a good company when he did not call him God-sama. That was very annoying for Zero. After a while, Zero did not try to correct him because he knew. Derf was only doing this to annoy him because of his boredom.

In the middle of the dance floor, Kirche was surrounded by a group of young males, talking and laughing. Even though Kirche wanted to dance him, it would be quite some time before Zero had his chance.

Tabitha dressed in a black gown feasted away on the sumptuous food on the table.

It looked like everyone was enjoying the dance to the fullest…

The doors to the great hall opened and Louise appeared.

The guards at the door notified everyone on Louise's arrival. "The daughter of Duke of La Vallière, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière arrives!"

Zero looked at the direction of the sound. Louise was dressed in a white evening gown with her long, strawberry blonde hair tied up into a ponytail. Her hands were covered by pure white gloves which adorned her grandeur. Her delicate face along with her low cut evening gown made her sparkle like a gem.

After confirming that the guest had arrived, the musicians started playing music that was incredibly soothing to the ears. All around Louise were males that were captivated by Louise's beauty asking for a dance with her. Before this, no one ever realized Louise's beauty and only thought of her as "Louise the Zero." Now, that same group of males was trying to win her heart.

The nobles started dancing gracefully on the dance floor. Louise turned down everyone's invitation for a dance, she saw Zero on the balcony and headed over him. Louise stood in front of the completely sober Zero and placed her arms around her waist, "Looks like you're enjoying yourself" She said.

"Not really…" Zero moved his gaze away from the dazzling Louise, _"Who knew she could dress like this."_ thought Zero

Derflinger looked at Louise and said, "Haha. Clothes do make the man!"

"None of your business." Louise stared at the sword and crossed her arms.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Zero asked gazed towards the night sky.

"I have no dance partner," Louise replied.

"Didn't a lot of people ask you for a dance just now?" Zero asked with a bored tone.

Louise did not answer and extended her hand.

Zero looked in her direction

"Even though you're just a familiar, I could make an exception." The blushing Louise said while avoiding Zero's gaze.

"Do you want to dance with me? Sorry. Terrible idea. I am the worst dancer what you can find, and I hate dancing." protested Zero.

After a moment of silence, Louise sighed.

"Don't make it harder! Just come and dance you, idiot." Louise glared at Zero

"Convince me." Zero said in a bored tone and sipped one more sip from his wine. Louise gritted her teeth then she did what Zero never thought he would see in his life.

Louise held the ends of her dress and made a curtsy.

"May I have a dance, sir?"

These actions made the bashful Louise look even cuter and alluring than ever before.

"That's more like it." Zero gently held Louise's hands and together, they walked towards the dance floor.

"As I said before I am a terrible dancer. You may be less one or two toes when we finish." Zero said.

"Just follow my rhythm," Louise said, and then gently held onto Zero hand. Zero imitated Louise's actions and followed her pace. Thanks to Zero high amount of agility stat and his Automaton brain. He precisely analyzed Louise every move and countered it with his own. The students around them stopped and glared at their beautiful composition of dance.

"You said you are a terrible dancer." glared him Louise.

"I am terrible. I just following your lead, " answered Zero.

"…You said that you were from another world," Louise replied while dancing gracefully.

"I stated that many times. Didn't you believe me already before that?"

"I initially only took what you said with a pinch of salt… but the Staff of Destruction…The magic what you showed us when you beat Guiche and on the show. It's a weapon and magic from your world, isn't it? When I saw that, all I could do was to believe," Louise lowered her head and asked, "Do you wish to go back?"

"Not really." he said blandly.

Louise's eyes widened. "Not really? Why?"

Zero sighed. "In my world. I explored everything. Did everything. Hunted down the strongest targets what I could find. Descended into the deepest and the highest point in the nine realms of YGGDRASIL. Acquired wealth, treasure, titles. There was nothing left me to conquer. It was utterly boring. But this. This is an entirely new world. New things to explore. New adventures. New targets. I should thank you to summoned me from my boring reality."

"I see." Louise looked thoughtful.

After that, Louise was still blushing and did not dare look at Zero. "Thank you." She abruptly uttered.

Hearing that, Zero forced a little smile on his face. "You are welcome."

"Well… Didn't you save me when Fouquet's golem almost crushed me? And you will train me and teach me about your magic." Louise replied.

The musicians played an even more encouraging tune. Slowly bit by bit, Zero was cheering up.

"You're welcome. That's what I'm supposed to do."

"Why?

"Because you are the contractor. This is in our contract."

Louise smiled.

Derflinger which was still leaning on the balcony looked at the both of them, "Unbelievable!" it said to itself.

The twin moons in the sky shone onto the dance floor, and along with the candle lights, created a romantic atmosphere on the dance floor.

"Partner! You amaze me!"

Looking at his partner dancing with his master, "A God dancing with a mortal? That's the first time I've seen this happening!"

* * *

 **A/N: I am looking for a beta reader. If you are up to the challenge to fight off my catastrophic grammar and lecture my work. Please drop a PM to me.**

 **Have a nice day everyone.**


	7. Let Us Go Hiking!

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Although Dawn had just broken, Guiche and Louise had already started preparing the saddles for their horses.

Louise was dressed in her Academy uniform; the only difference was that she now wore horse riding boots instead of shoes. Judging from that, it looked like lots of time would be spent riding the horse.

Guiche turned to Louise "Where is Zero? I thought he would come with us."

Louise frowned. "I don't know. Maybe he is with that maid or in the library or even wandering around somewhere. As he usually does. I never really know where he is in the moments of his absence."

"Hah. Typical Louise the Zero. She doesn't even know where her familiar is…"

Guiche just finished his line when he felt a feeling like the death itself appeared behind his back and placed his hand on his shoulder. Guiche slowly turned around with a dread on his face. Behind him stood Zero. On his waist attached Derflinger.

"Answering your question Guiche I stood behind you all along. Seriously you and everyone in this academy need serious work on their perception abilities."

"Hah. You told him partner!" interjected Derf

Zero and Guiche looked each other eyes. "Why are you so afraid. I don't understand." Zero scratched his emotionless face.

"I-It is nothing answered Guiche..." before Zero could say anything Louise interrupted him.

"Where were you! We are running late!" Yelled Louise from the background.

"Sorry. Sorry. I just needed to take care of a few things. I helped out in the kitchen and Siesta with her work. And I needed to evade the fan girls."

"What are you doing with that maid and when do you get fan girls? You know what? Don't answer it I don't want to know!"

"Louise are you jealous?" teased her Zero.

Louise's face reddened. "N-No! I am not! You speak nonsense." She turned her red face away while she puffed her cheeks.

"Your life signs say otherwise." Zero forced a little smile on his face.

"Stop analyzing other people your idiot!" she raised her wand and cast a fireball what ended with a big explosion as usual.

Guiche and Louise coughed because of the dust. Zero just clapped his hands. "Hmm. Not bad. It seems your aim is better than last time. But still not good enough to go into the next stage of your training."

"Shut up! Idiot! Hurry you still need to prepare a horse."

"Louise, Louise. I don't need a horse." Zero reached under his duster and pulled out his hover board. He dropped it on the ground, and it started to float above the ground. Then jumped into it.

Louise gritted her teeth. "Fine, then I don't care."

"I think it is time for us to depart." Remarked Zero

Guiche turned around because he heard a noise behind him. "What is this sound?" Then he started to hear more clean what was those sound.

"Zero-sama! Wait for me!" Zero sweat dropped. As they all heard as many Academy girl, students ran towards them. _"How could they possibly find me? This world is weirder than YGGDRASIL sometimes."_

Louise glared to Zero. "We departing now! We will speak about this later!" With that, Louise and Guiche hopped on their horse. And with a particular move urged their mount to move. Zero rides on his hover board as usual. He did not like mounts like horses even when he was just a player in YGGDRASIL. Because in his book. Horses were very impractical, and it was cooler if you ride on a floating board and making air tricks in the air while you ride in a floating board. Than charging into the battle with a horse.

They managed to shook off their pursuer in the forest after that Guiche spoke rather awkwardly.

"I have a request..."

"Ask away?" Zero responded with neutral tone while he rode on his board "I wish to bring my familiar along."

"I thought you only have an enormous pet hamster." teased him Zero

"Of course I do. All magicians have one. And he is not a hamster!"

Louise and Zero looked at each other, then looked at Guiche again.

They all stopped.

"Fine. Be it your way." Answered Zero "I don't care."

"Is he below us. I am correct." Zero said while pointing to the ground.

"But there's nothing in the field," Louise said.

Guiche unmounted his horse then responded by tapping his feet on the ground. Just then, a giant brown creature popped out of the ground.

"Verdandi! Oh, my cute Verdandi!"

Zero inspected the creature for a moment, "Is this a giant mole?"

"Yes! This is my cute little familiar Verdandi." Answered Guiche proudly

"You mean that your familiar is that big thing over there?"

Upon closer inspection, that giant brown creature was a mole with a size equivalent to a small bear.

"Yes. Ahh... My Verdandi, you look so cute from any angle I look. Have you eaten your meal of earthworms before you arrived here?"

The giant mole hemmed happily in response.

"Really? That's marvelous!" Guiche said while rubbing cheek to cheek with his familiar.

"Fine. As I said before, bring it along if you wish. But we will not wait for him if he is slacking off." Zero said in an uncaring tone.

"That's right Guiche. That creature moves underground right?"

"That's right. Even though it's slightly bigger than usual, Verdandi is still a mole all right."

"How are we going to bring it along? We're all riding on horses. Except for Zero who rode on that floating thing." Louise said in perturbed fashion.

"That's all right. Verdandi moves along quickly underground. Am I right, Verdandi?

The giant mole nodded in agreement.

"But we're going to Albion! We can't bring creatures that move underground!" Louise explained.

Guiche, upon hearing that, knelt onto the ground and replied, "I cannot bear the separation with my dear Verdandi... Oh! The pain..."

At the same time, the giant mole seemed to pick up some scent from its nose and drew nearer and nearer to Louise.

"What is this stupid mole trying to do!?" Louise pointed to the giant mole

"This is interesting." Zero said with an analyzing tone.

"Stop! Stop this right now!"

The giant mole knocked Louise off her feet and started sniffing all over her.

"Ah! Watch where you're sniffing! Stop it! Zero help!"

Louise being constantly poked by the giant mole's nose started to roll all over the ground. All that rolling disheveled her clothes and exposed her underwear. Louise was starting to get very annoyed...

Zero started to be immersed in watching Verdandi and Louise just as if he was admiring a beautiful picture...

"Ah... How beautiful is the scene of a giant mole teasing a damsel? I need to capture the image." Zero raised his forearm, and a started to type a few things on the holographic interface what appeared on it. His system begun to capture the scenery.

"I totally agree."

Guiche nodded. Then turned to Zero who is capturing the scene while walked around Louise. "What are you doing?"

Zero turned his face towards him. "I capture the scene as I said before. Everyone needs a little amusement in their life. Doesn't they?"

"Is that some magic artifact what are you using to makes you capable such thing?"

Zero shook his head. "Partly. But mostly technology. Only the memory module, the capturing module and the batteries fuelled by magic."

"Oh, I see. "Guiche nodded. Then an idea came to his mind. "How unusual item. Do you mind if I borrow it later?"

Before Zero could answer him, Louise yelling interrupted the conversation.

"Stop blabbering nonsense over there, you oafs! Come over and help me quickly! Ahh!

The giant mole saw the ring at Louise's right hand and started pecking it with its nose.

"You insolent mole! Don't use your nose to sniff at the ring the highness has bestowed to me! And you!" she glared at Zero. "Why did you not protected me from that beast?"

"You were not in danger." Replied Zero

"I see now. It's the ring. Verdandi loves jewels." Interjected Guiche

"Such an irritating pest!" Louise frowned

"Please don't call Verdandi an irritating pest. It's because of me that Verdandi searches for precious stones and jewels. For an Earth magician, there's nothing more helpful than this."

Just as Louise was preparing to blow her top, a sudden gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew away Verdandi.

"Who is that!?" Guiche shouted agitatedly.

A rather stout looking noble wearing a feathered cap appeared out of the faint daylight behind him. Zero looked into the direction of the newly arriving man. It was that noble what they saw when the Princess arrived.

"That...That person is..." Guiche gaped.

"What have you done to my Verdandi!?"

Guiche hastily took out his rose shaped wand, but the noble wearing the feathered cap was faster. Before Guiche could cast any spell, his wand was already out of his hand.

"I'm not your enemy. I'm under the orders of the highness to accompany you on your journey. The Princess is worried about just having you few going to Albion, but then again sending a whole troop of soldiers with you will be too conspicuous. Therefore, I was appointed to accompany you all on this journey." The Noble said while taking off his feather cap and bowing.

"I'm the captain of the Griffin Knights, Viscount Wardes."

The grumbling Guiche quickly shut his mouth. For most of the nobles, Guiche included, being able to join the Griffin Knights meant high prestige.

Wardes looked at Guiche and spoke apologetically. "Sorry for what I did to your familiar. I couldn't stand watching my fiancée being harassed."

Zero turned to Louise. _"Well, well. But why I am even surprised."_

 _"_ _If you look into Louise in that way. She is kind of cute."_ Thought Zero

"Wardes-sama..." Louise spoke in a trembling voice after standing up.

"It's been such a long time. My Louise, my dear Louise."

 _"_ _Louise act strangely. It is almost like she is under some mind-affecting effect. Let's see."_

 _"_ _[Silent Cast: Analyse Target_ ]" Zero analyzed Louise but he found nothing unusual. He only found one odd thing _. "Is Louise aroused? It is minimal. But according to the results of the chemical analysis, she is aroused." Zero smiled in himself "Kukuku… Dirty, Dirty Louise."_

Wardes approached Louise and with a beaming smile on his face, carried Louise up.

"It's been such a long time," Louise said with her face turning red with embarrassment.

"Still as light as ever. Just like a feather."

"Viscount... please don't be like this... There are people over here..."

Wardes, who placed Louise back down and replaced his hat said, "Care to introduce your companions to me?"

"Erm... That is Guiche de Gramont and my familiar, Zero Rei," said Louise while pointing at them while she was introducing them to Wardes. Guiche who did not dare look at Wardes directly lowered his head. Zero raised his hand and greeted Wardes. "Yo!"

Wardes said with a rather surprised look on his face, "Are you Louise' familiar? This is the first time I've seen a human being a familiar."

"Thank you for taking such good care of my fiancée and to conjuring the Princess such spectacular show on the Familiar Exhibition. It was heart-warming. Both the music and the dancing elemental dragons."

"You're welcome. But I am not a familiar. She did summon me. But I am a mercenary. Not a servant. We even have a written contract." Zero reached in his duster and showed Wardes his contract.

"I see." Wardes nodded. "Still thank you."

"As I said before. No problem,"

Zero size up Wardes. He was indeed handsome in human standards. Even though Guiche could also be considered a bishonen himself, he was always making a fool out of himself and making irrational decisions. He could even rub his cheek with a giant mole.

However, for Wardes, not only he had the looks. His eyes were like that of an eagle – keen and sharp. That mustache he had further enhanced his suaveness. _"What a brilliant beard."_ Thought Zero

Also, he had a muscular and well-built body. _"It seems not all magic casters are fools in this world. Some of them thought about the possibility the enemy came closer to them."_

Zero smiled and massaged his temple. Wardes approached him and patted his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Are you having doubts about this trip? There's nothing to be afraid of! Aren't you the one who caught Fouquet of the Crumbling Earth? With your courage alone, nothing is impossible."

Wardes who had finished saying that gave a broad smile. _"Something is not right with this man. He is too kind."_ Thought Zero while looked at Wardes.

"Ah. It is nothing. I just surprised to see Louise act like this. Is it her usual behavior?"

Wardes looked at Louise while smiled. "Frankly I don't know. Usually, around me, she always acts like this."

Zero nodded. "I see." He looked to Louise who watched and listened to them carefully. But when she saw Zero looking her she quickly turned her head away and puffed her cheek.

Louise, not able to calm down due to Wardes' appearance, was feeling restless with anxiety. Zero looked at Louise then looked back to Warders.

"Then it is the time for us to go. If we don't hurry. We may do not arrive in time to the show."

Wardes smiled and nodded. "You are right."

Wardes gave a whistle, and a Griffin appeared out from the morning clouds. It was a mythical beast with the head of an eagle and a body of a lion. And on its back were wings that were made up of beautiful white feathers.

Wardes had climbed to the back of the Griffin with grace and then extended a hand to Louise.

"Come over, my Louise."

Louise lowered her head in hesitation and bashfulness, just like a girl who is in love. She looked at Zero.

"Go ahead Louise. Guiche and I will cover you from the ground."

Louise nodded weakly and accepted Wardes hand.

The situation was under Zero complete control. His early survey showed no significant threat. Just a few bandits ahead of them. Nothing serious to worry about. But he kept this information to himself.

Louise, who was still hesitating, was suddenly carried up the Griffin by Wardes.

With one hand on the reins and his wand in the other, Wardes shouted, "Well everybody, onwards!"

The Griffin moved forward. Following behind it were Guiche, looking full of admiration for Wardes; Zero just shook his head with a grin on his face. He reached into his duster and pulled out a headphone. He equipped it, and the headphone immediately started to play music from Zero's list.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Headmaster Osman's Office:**

From the headmaster's office window, Henrietta was watching Zero Guiche and Louise departing for Albion. Closing her eyes, she starting praying...

"Founder Brimir, please grant them protection throughout their journey..."

Next to her was Headmaster Osman trimming his nasal hair.

"You aren't going to see them off, headmaster Osman?"

"No, as you know, I'm busy trimming my nasal hair, your highness."

Henrietta shook her head in disapproval.

Just then, someone knocked at the door.

"Enter," said the headmaster.

Mr. Colbert entered the room with an anxious look on his face.

"Bad news! Headmaster!"

"You say that quite often. What seems to be the problem now?"

"From the news that I've heard from the castle guards, Fouquet has escaped!"

"Hmm..." said Osman while stroking his beard.

"According to the guard who was on duty that time, some noble knocked him out using wind magic. The person used the opportunity that most of the human resources was diverted to protect the princess to help Fouquet escape! This means that someone inside is a spy! Isn't that bad news?"

Henrietta's face turned pale upon hearing the news.

Headmaster Osman made a gesture to Mr. Colbert asking him to leave.

"Okay. Okay. We'll hear further details from you later."

After Mr. Colbert had left, Henrietta placed her hands on the table and sighed deeply.

"We have a spy in our midst. This must be the doings of the Albion nobility!"

"Maybe it is... OUCH!" said the headmaster while trimming his nasal hair. Henrietta looked at him helplessly.

"How can you still be so relaxed? The future of Tristain is at stake!"

"The opponent has already made his move. All we can do now is to wait, isn't it?"

"Even so..."

"It's all right. If it's him, he'll be able to cope with any problems they'll face during their journey."

"The person you're speaking of is Guiche? Viscount Wardes or Zero?"

The headmaster nodded. "It is Zero."

"Your Highness, have you heard of the story of Founder Brimir before?"

"I have read most of the story..."

The headmaster smiled and replied, "Then, do you know about Gandálfr?"

"Isn't that Founder Brimir's strongest familiar? Don't tell me..."

At this point of time, Headmaster Osman felt that he had already divulged too much. Regarding the secret of "Gandálfr, cometh the legend" he always wanted to keep that to himself. Although he trusted Henrietta, he did not want the Royal family to know about it yet.

"Yes, he's as strong and capable as Gandálfr and furthermore, he comes from another world different from ours and using magic what is differs ours."

"Another world? I heard from him one and two things when we met. He said. The binding runes on his hand there because he allowed it himself. But he never spoke about he came from an another world." Said Henrietta

"That's right he came from the world from different from Halkeginia. Or I should say, from a place not on Halkeginia. I have always believed that this youth from another world will succeed. That's also the reason that I'm so carefree even during these perilous times."

"Another world different from Halkeginia exists..."

Henrietta gazed far away. The sensation of the youth's lip still lingered on Henrietta's lips. Touching her lips with her fingertips, she closed her eyes, smiled and said,

"Let me pray then, for the breeze that comes from another world."

* * *

 **Scene Change. Port City La Rochelle:**

It would take two days to reach Port City La Rochelle by horse from Tristain. Of course, it would be easier if Zero simply used his [Mirror of Remote View] then use [Gate] to instantly teleport here but as the saying goes. Never reveal every card in your hand.

The second reason why Zero is not used his abilities to get here. Because he was quietly enjoyed the view along with their journey to the city.

The port city was situated on a deep and narrow gorge, and because of this, it had a small population of three hundred. As La Rochelle was the gateway to Albion, the number of travelers was ten times more than the residents.

Boulders could be seen on both sides of the narrow mountain pathway. People had carved holes in the blocks, turning them into taverns and shops. Although the buildings looked ordinary, upon closer inspection one could realize that all of them were carved out of a single rock, a feat done by Square ranked earth mages.

On the narrow street, it appeared to be dark even though it was afternoon due to the Gorges blocking the sunlight. If one made a turn on the road, they could see an even narrower street leading to a bar.

On the signboard resembling a keg of wine, the shop's name was written – "Golden Wine Barrel Bar." However, nothing in the store resembled its name; the shop was dilapidated like an abandoned house. Piles of ruined chairs could be seen piling next to the door.

Most of the patrons were gangsters and mercenaries. When drunk, they would often fight over the smallest of things like staring incidents or minor squabbles.

Whenever they'd fight, they would fight with their weapons. Therefore, it was common to see people dead or severely injured inside the bar. The shopkeeper, not wanting to see any more injuries and deaths, put up a notice inside the shop.

"Please use the chairs when you fight in here."

From the notice, the customers could feel the shopkeeper's helplessness. So they started to use the chairs instead of their weapons when fighting each other. Even though there were still injuries, no one was killed anymore. From then on, chairs that were destroyed during fights got piled next to the door.

Today, the "Golden Wine Barrel Bar" was filled with patrons as usual. Almost all the patrons were mercenaries returning from Albion which was in internal strife.

"The king of Albion is finished!"

"Don't that means that they're going to start a republic soon?"

"If so, let us offer a toast to the republic!"

The people offering toasts to themselves were formerly mercenaries hired by the royalist to fight alongside with them. However, faced with the imminent defeat of their clients, they all decided to retreat here. This was not considered to be a dishonorable act. As mercenaries, they valued their lives more than their beliefs, and so they felt that they were not obliged to fight to their death for their clients.

As they were drinking, the bar's door opened, and a rather tall lady entered the bar. The hood the woman wore covered most of her face except for the lower part. However, from just the bottom part of her face one could already be sure about her beauty. As it was rare for such an attractive lady to come to such a place alone, all eyes on the bar were already on her.

The woman, unfazed by all the eyes staring at her, ordered some wine and food and sat on a table in the corner of the bar. After the food was served, she promptly paid up.

"That... That's a lot of money. Is it all right?"

"That includes lodging. Do you have any empty rooms?"

An elegant voice replied. The shopkeeper nodded his head and left her table. Several of the male patrons looked at each other and approached her table.

"Excuse me miss; it's dangerous for you to be here alone."

"That's right! There are lots of dangerous characters around. Don't worry, though; we'll be here to protect you."

With a wicked smile on his face, one of them lifted up the lady's hood. Whistles and catcalls could be heard once the hood was removed. The lady was quite a beauty, with her beautiful eyes and elegant nose.

This lovely lady was none other than Fouquet of the crumbling earth.

"She's top notch! Look at her skin! It's as white as ivory!"

Another patron attempted to lift up her chin with his arm, but his hand was pushed away by Fouquet. Fouquet gave a faint smile. Another male boss immediately stood up, took out his dagger and placed it on Fouquet's face.

"Aren't chairs supposed to be used instead of weapons at this joint?"

"This is only to frighten you. Can't chairs intimidate anybody right? Don't act so innocent anymore, aren't you here to look for a company? We'll keep you company then."

Even with the dagger pointed at her face, Fouquet showed no fear. With a slight movement, she reached for a wand.

In an instant, she chanted her incantations. With that, the dagger that the man held turned into the earth and settled onto the table.

"She's.. she's a noble!"

The men immediately backed away from her. As Fouquet was not wearing a cloak, none of them knew that she was a magician.

"Even though I'm a magician, I'm not a noble," Fouquet said nonchalantly.

"Most of you are mercenaries right?"

The male patrons looked at each other. If she were not a noble, their lives would not be endangered. If they had done that to a noble, they would be killed without any qualms.

"Yes... And you are...?" a veteran of the group replied.

"It doesn't matter. In short, I'm here to hire all of you."

"All of us?"

The mercenaries looked at Fouquet with a puzzled look on their face.

"What's the expression? Is it really that weird for me to employ mercenaries?"

"No. That's not what I meant. You have gold, don't you?"

Fouquet placed a bag full of gold onto the table. After inspecting the contents of the bag, the veteran said, "Wow... Isn't this écu gold?"

The bar's door opened again. This time, a man wearing a white mask had entered the bar. He was the same man who had helped Fouquet escape from prison.

"Well, aren't you early."

Fouquet was seeing that man, gave a low "Hmm" as a reply. The mercenaries, seeing that man's peculiar dress, were all quite surprised. "They have started on their journey," the masked man said.

"I have done what you had told me to and hired all these people."

The man in the white mask gave a once over at the mercenaries that Fouquet had hired.

"All of you were formerly employed by the Albion royalists. Am I right?"

"That was until last month," one of the mercenaries replied with glee.

"But the soon to be defeated royalists aren't our employees anymore."

The mercenaries laughed in unison. The man in the white mask smiled as well.

"I'll fulfill all your monetary desires. However, I'm not like the soon to be defeated royalists, if anyone dares to run away from the battle, I'll kill him myself."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Place between the Port City and the Academy:**

Since departing from the magical academy, Wardes' Griffin had been endlessly moving towards their destination. Even though Guiche had already changed his mount twice, Wardes' Griffin, just like its master, appeared to be tireless. Zero just hovered towards his destination on his hover board.

"Hold on, isn't the pace too fast for us?" Louise, who was on Wardes' Griffin, asked. Over the duration of the journey, Louise spoke in a more informal manner to Wardes than when they were reunited. But that was also partly due to the Viscount's request.

"Guiche and Zero are already on the brink of exhaustion."

"I am fine. We can go further if you want." Interjected Zero from the ground.

Wardes turned back and looked at Guiche and Zero. Just like Louise had said, Guiche has held his reins because of the fear he will falling. But Zero just stood on his hovering board steadily.

"But I had originally planned to journey to port city La Rochelle without stopping..."

"That would be difficult; it would take two days to reach by horse,"

"If that's the case, why don't we just leave Guiche and Zero behind? Zero can take care of Guiche while we complete the mission. This is a dangerous region for a noble to stay alone."

"We can't do that!"

"Why?"

"Aren't we in this together? Furthermore, a magician should not abandon her familiar..." Louise murmured under her nose.

"You seem protective of them both. Which one is your sweetheart?"

Louise's face immediately turned red and replied, "What... What sweetheart!?"

"That sets my heart at ease. If my fiancée tells me that she already has a sweetheart, I will die of a broken heart," replied Wardes with a smile.

"But that was only something that our parents had agreed on."

"Then, do you dislike me, my small and dainty Louise?"

"Please, I'm not young anymore," Louise replied, pouting.

"But in my eyes, you're forever that small and dainty Louise."

Louise remembered that dream that she'd had a few days back, where she was back in the courtyard of her home, La Vallière until Wardes did not transform into Zero. That moment ruined that dream.

The secret boat on the forgotten lake...

Whenever she was throwing a tantrum there, Wardes would always be there to pacify her.

The marriage that was decided by her parents.

The betrothal that was agreed since youth. The one that she would be married to. Her fiancée.

At that time, she still did not fully understand what was going on. She only knew that, so long as she was with the man she had admired, she would be happy.

But now, she finally understood everything. She would be married to Wardes.

"I don't dislike you," Louise replied with a tinge of embarrassment.

"That's wonderful, in other words, you like me?"

Wardes gently hugged Louise's shoulders.

"I have never forgotten about you even after all this time. Do you still remember? After my father's death during the lancer campaign?"

Louise nodded her head.

Wardes began to reminisce and narrated to Louise about the past.

"My mother had passed away earlier; I inherited my father's estate and title. Wanting to make a name for myself, I went to the capital. Fortunately, the highness had a profound impression on my father who had perished in the battlefield; I was incorporated into the Griffin Knights. I had entered the Griffin Knights as a trainee; training was tough then.

"From then on, you seldom went back to your estate again," replied Louise while closing her eyes. She too seemed to be immersed in her memories.

"My house and estate were cared for by my butler, Galgann, while I put all my effort serving the nation. After so long, I finally made a name for myself, accomplishing what I had decided upon leaving my homeland."

"What was it that you decided upon?"

"To ask your hand for marriage once I have made a name for myself."

"You're kidding right, Viscount? You're so popular among the girls; you have no need to honor your promise to such an insignificant me."

About Wardes' betrothal. Louise had apparently forgotten it until she had that dream a few days back. The bridal pact to Wardes was all but a fleeting dream. In her opinion, it was only an agreement made on a whim.

After Wardes had left his estate ten years ago, Louise had never seen him again. Wardes had already become part of her distant memory. Distant memories had suddenly become a reality.

"This journey is a good chance for us to regain those feelings we had when you were young," Wardes said with a gentle and calm tone.

Louise thought to herself, _"Do I still love Wardes?"_

Even though she did not dislike him and she did admire him when she was young, that was all in the past.

Suddenly faced with a fiancée and probably marriage, she did not know what to do. Furthermore, they had been apart for so many years; she did not know whether she still had any feelings for him.

Louise turned her head and looked behind.

She saw Zero speaking with Guiche. But she knows him enough in this little time what they were together as master, servant. He is always watching over her from the corner of his eye even if she sometimes does not recognize it. It was true He often teased her but always protecting her when she needed it.

Louise was both proud and mad. The first because she managed to summon such powerful familiar as Zero. And the second because she can't control her familiar because he was too strong for her. She can't even discipline him because he was so damn "thought" as he said.

What Louise did not understand why Zero is staying beside her. With his power, magic, and abilities he could find a better "employer" as he often called Louise. Anytime he wants. He could even marry a wealthy noble daughter in Germania and live his life without any problem.

Maybe the reason why he remained beside Louise was gratitude towards her? Respect, love or he just pitied her? She did not know, and she was too afraid to ask him.

Louise pouted her lips. As soon as she thought of these things, she became anxious, and her heart pounded furiously.

"I have already been on this horse for nearly a whole day, doesn't he get tired? Are those griffin knights' monsters? And you who stood on that floating desk all the way? You don't even seem tired at all. Anyway, what is fuelling to your floating board? Is it wind stones? Is it?" Guiche, who was lifelessly slouching on the horse, asked.

"Answering your first question. Everyone who has some physical conditioning can do that. And I have plenty of it. Answering for your second question. Who knows? Where is the fun if I tell you?" Zero replied blandly.

He felt if it is something not right with that Wardes guy. Each time Wardes touched Louise, he felt some ill intentions flow from Wardes towards Louise.

Each time Zero thought of that, he became more and more suspicious towards Wardes.

Guiche, looking at Zero who inspected Wardes from afar. "Heh heh... Don't tell me you're jealous?" Guiche said with a snicker.

"Why do you ask?" turned Zero his head towards him.

"I guessed it correctly, didn't I?" Guiche laughed even harder.

"Three times." Replied Zero sarcastically.

"Mwahaha... Did you carry a love for your master that would never flower? To tell you honestly, love between people of different status will only result in tragedy. Even if you can use magic, you are not a noble."

"Maybe yes. Perhaps, no. Who knows." Replied Zero

Guiche suddenly looked to the front and exclaimed, "Look! They're kissing!" Guiche tried to taunt Zero.

"Good for them," replied Zero blandly

Zero did not need to look towards Louise and Wardes to know they are not doing such thing, It was a feeble try from Guiche to taunt him. The best what he could do is not to care what the blonde fop said.

"You don't care about what they are doing?"

"Why should I? Louise is an almost adult woman. She can make her own decisions. She is my employer. I don't have the right to choose instead of her. The only time when I can do such thing if she is under mind control."

"What do you mean mind control?" inquired Guiche.

"Magical or other effects what could affect her decision-making ability. It is on our contract. Paragraph 52 C. "If the contractor falls under mind controlling or similar effects what may influence his/her/it clear decision-making ability. The contracted task to try to remove this effect from his/her/it employer. If every removal attempts fail or endangers the contractor physical or mental health. The hired person tasks are to find a way of the removal or decide instead of the employer."

"You write that contract thoughtfully." Said Guiche.

"Of course, after all. I am a professional."

"Hey! If you guys are not stop gibbering in the background, I'll have to leave you both behind!" Wardes shouted.

Guiche quickly got back on the horse. Meanwhile, Zero looked to Louise who was looking at him; they stared at each other for a moment. Then Louise turned her head away with a red face.

They traveled at full speed. They only stopped to let Guiche change his horse into a fresh one; they reached the outskirts of La Rochelle by nightfall.

Zero looked around in astonishment. _"I read about Albion one of the books in the library. Albion is a floating island. I can't wait to see it in live."_

Traveling under the moonlight, Zero and the group finally saw a narrow mountain pathway. Buildings which were carved from boulders could be seen on both sides of the trail.

Suddenly, from the top of the cliff, torches were thrown at their horses. The burning flames illuminated the ravine they were about to cross.

"What's... What's happening !?" Guiche cried.

His horse, frightened by the burning torches, threw Guiche off his backs.

As they fell, a hail of arrows showered upon him. Zero was before him under less than a moment. He waved his hand, and all of the arrows flew away. Like a powerful gust of air cached them.

"It's an ambush!" Guiche shouted.

Zero-equipped Derflinger under a moment.

"Whoa!" Guiche yelped.

Just as Guiche thought he was about to meet his doom, a strong gust of wind blew towards him, changing into a small hurricane and deflected the second wave of arrows.

Wardes raised his wand.

"Are you guys all right?" Wardes shouted.

"I'm all right..." replied Guiche.

"Everything is under control. Don't worry Wardes." Said Zero with a calm tone. Wardes nodded.

The fact why Zero is not annihilated every bandit under a moment because he was curious about Wardes capabilities against low-level bandits like these. He could take care of everyone in the scenery under a moment. But why he would be the only one who has fun. His contract with Louise only said. He has to protect her if she is in danger. She was not at risk. So he doesn't have to do anything with the situation.

"Damn partner I need some action. I am bored!" said Derf in his hand.

"Don't worry Derf. We will have some fun later. Just be patient."

"If you say, partner." Zero put Derf back to his scabbard.

"It was most likely thieves or bandits," Wardes said.

Louise, suddenly realizing something exclaimed, "Could it be the nobles from Albion?"

"Nobles would not use arrows."

Just then, the sound of flapping wings could be heard. It was a sound that they were quite familiar with...

Screams could be heard from the cliffs.

Arrows could be seen shooting towards the night sky. However, all the arrows were carried away by wind magic.

After that, a small hurricane created by magic blew away all the archers.

"Hmm... Aren't those wind incantations?" Wardes mumbled to himself.

Zero smiled inwardly. _"It seems I felt it right. They followed us all along."_

The archers, attempting to ambush them, rolled down the cliffs after being blown away by the magical tornado. They landed hard onto the ground, giving out moans of pain.

With the moon as the background, a familiar sight appeared. "It's Sylphid!" Louise shouted confoundedly.

It was Tabitha's wind dragon. After it had landed, a red-haired girl jumped down from the dragon and flicked her hair.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Louise too jumped down from Wardes' Griffin and replied, "What do you mean sorry to keep you waiting!? Why are you here in the first place?"

"Not to help you in any case. When I saw you leaving the academy on the horse in the morning, I quickly woke up Tabitha and followed you all the way here."

Kirche pointed at Tabitha, from the looks of it she was woken up from her sleep; she was still wearing her pajamas. But she didn't seem to mind at all and was still reading a book.

"Zerbst! Listen to me; we're on a secret mission given to us by her highness!"

"Secret mission? You should have said so earlier! How would I know if you did not tell me about it? Anyways, be thankful to me, for I have apprehended the people who wanted to ambush you!"

Kirche said this while pointing to the individual who was lying on the ground. Those ambushers were unable to move due to their injuries and hurled abuses towards Louise and the group. Guiche approached them and began interrogating them.

Louise, crossing her arms, gave a vicious stare at Kirche.

"Don't be mistaken! I'm not here to assist you. Am I right?"

Kirche posed suggestively and then leaned on Wardes, who was on the Griffin and said, "Your beard makes you very manly. Do you know what passion looks like?"

Wardes glanced at Kirche and proceeded to push her away using his left hand.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for coming to our aid, but please do not get so close to me ever again."

"But why? I just told you that I liked you!"

That was the first time that Kirche received such cold treatment from a male beside Zero. But Zero never said he don't want her, so Kirche continued her advancement towards him. Usually, any male would be mesmerized after some sweet-talking from her. But Wardes was not in the least interested. Kirche gazed at Wardes with her mouth wide open.

"I'm sorry. But I cannot let my fiancée misunderstand." Wardes said while looking at Louise; her face turned red from embarrassment in an instant.

"What? She's your fiancée!?"

Wardes nodded in response. Kirche took a closer look at Wardes. She did not realize it before, but Wardes' eyes showed no emotion at all. Just like ice.

She then looked at Zero. Zero still stood in his place watched the little group with a bored expression while he started to eat an energy bar what he pulled out from his duster a moment ago.

 _"_ _Eh? Is he looking like that because I made advances on Louise's fiancée?"_

As she thought about that Zero uncaring expression. He suddenly looked cuter. Watching the eating Zero, she ran towards him and hugged him immediately.

"Actually. I'm here because I'm worried for my beloved!"

Zero still listened his music's through his headphone. He could not care less about Kirche move towards Wardes.

Kirche hugged Zero. Pushing his arm between her cleavage. Zero let it because he was not amused any more and wanted to see Louise reaction once more.

"Stop hugging my familiar Zerbst!" Frowned Louise.

"Cute! So cute! Are you jealous?" she turned to Louise

"I'm not..." said Louise while puffed her cheek cutely.

Then Kirche turned back to Zero "I'm so sorry for neglecting you. You must be angry, right?" Kirche said while hugging Zero more tightly.

"Please forgive me! I may have looked at other men, but in the end, the only one that I love is you!"

Louise bit her lips, wanting to tell once more Kirche to get off. She could not tolerate Kirche for seducing her familiar.

Just then, Wardes gently placed his hands on Louise's shoulder. Wardes looked at Louise lovingly and gave her a smile.

"Viscount..."

Guiche, who was interrogating the ambushers, had just returned.

"Viscount, those ambushers admitted that they were robbers."

"Hmm. If they're just robbers, let them go."

Wardes effortlessly mounted back to the top of his Griffin, carrying Louise up with him. He then announced to everyone, "We'll spend the night at La Rochelle, tomorrow we will take the first ship to Albion at the break of dawn."

Kirche wanted to stand behind Zero on his hover board. But it was not long enough for two people. So instead of Zero, she shared Sylphid with Tabitha. Tabitha was still reading her book on her wind dragon.

In front of them, sandwiched between two cliffs, was the port city La Rochelle, dazzling with lights.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Lar Rochelle:**

Tired from riding all day, they had decided to rest at the fanciest hotel in the city of La Rochelle, the Goddess's Temple. It was a very fancy place even for a noble. The dining tables and floor were both made from the same marble, and the floor was so clean that one could see their face on it.

Wardes and Louise came back from the pier.

When Wardes sat down, he said hesitantly, "The ship for Albion leaves the day after tomorrow."

"This mission is very urgent..." Louise pointed.

Zero placed his crossed legs on the table and leaned backward to relax a little. He did not need it. But it was good feeling to relax sometimes a little.

"I have never been to Albion, so I do not know why there is no ship tomorrow."

Wardes looked at Kirche and answered to her, "Are the moons overlapping tomorrow? If so, then Albion should be closest to La Rochelle."

Albion was an always moving floating island. Zero knew this from the books what he read in the academy library. You could say. He was curious about seeing it in life. He sees such things often in YGGDRASIL. But that was just a game. Seeing something like this life would be spectacular.

Wardes put the keys on the table, "Let's rest, for now, take the keys. Tabitha and Kirche take one room, Guiche and Zero take another."

Guiche stared Zero. Zero only leaned backward while threw a weak salute to Wardes. "Ok. Boss."

Wardes nodded and continued, "Louise and I will be sharing a room."

Louise was continuously monitored by Zero. So he did not felt the necessarily to protest against it.

"It is the apparent arrangement as Louise and I are engaged."

Louise looked at Wardes in shock and said, "B-but we can't! We're not even married yet!"

 _"_ _This Wardes guy is weird. It is true they are engaged. But Louise is still too young for sleep with him."_ Thought Zero and opened his uncovered eye for a moment.

But Wardes shook his head and told Louise, "There is something important I have to tell you."

Wardes and Louise stayed in the best room in the hotel. They wondered who designed the room. There was an enormous four-poster bed with delicate lace hanging from the top. Wardes sat down at the table, opened a bottle of wine and poured himself a cup. He chugged it down and said, "Why don't you sit down and have a cup as well, Louise?"

Louise sat down as well. He poured one for Louise and refilled his own. He then raised his cup and said, "Cheers!" Louise however, held hers in her hands and bowed down her head.

Wardes asked, "Did you keep the princess's letter safe?"

Louise patted her pocket and to make sure it was still there,

" _I wonder why it is so important. What is in this letter? Does the prince already have a letter ready? I think I figured out a small part of it. Being Henrietta's childhood friend, I know how she writes her letters."_

Wardes looked at Louise with wonder. Then Louise nodded and said, "The message is still safe. Are you worried that we might not be able to get the letter from the prince of Albion?"

"Yes, I am anxious," Wardes answered.

Louise arched her beautiful eyebrows and said, "Don't worry; it will be all right because I'll always be with you."

"That's right; if you're here, there will be no problems. It was always that way."

Wardes sounded very distant when he said that.

"Do you still remember the promise of the day when we were at the lake?" Louise asked.

He nodded his head, "In the little boat that was floating in the middle of the lake? You would always go there after being scolded by your parents. You were like an abandoned kitten."

"Really? You remember the weirdest things."

Wardes replied happily, "Of course I have to remember those things. You were always compared to your sisters regarding magical power."

Louise lowered her head embarrassed, and Wardes said, "But I think that's wrong. You are worthless and a failure, but..."

"You are so mean!" Louise retorted.

"You have an incredible power that nobody else has. I know this because I am a different kind of magician." Wardes finished ignoring what Louise said.

"That's impossible!"

Wardes replied, "But it is possible. For example, whenever you use your magic..."

Louise's face turned red and said, "Zero said the same for me after the fight with Fouquet."

"He said this to you? Then he understands your importance as I am." Said Wardes in a calm tone.

"Did you inspected the runes in his hand. They belong to Brimir Legendary Familiar."

"Legendary?"

"Yes, those runes belong to the legendary familiar Gandálfr. The familiar that once belonged to Founder Brimir." Wardes' eyes shone with admiration.

Louise asked, "Gandálfr?"

"Not just anyone can control Gandálfr. You have the magic to control him."

"That's hard to believe. He even showed me he could remove the runes whenever he likes. The Founder Personal Familiar binding runes should be strong enough to hold him back. Or not?" Louise tilted her head and thought that Wardes was joking around.

Louise shook her head, thinking Wardes was just kidding. It is true that Zero's speed, strength, magic and weapon handling skills were seemed inhuman for her and everyone else. But to say he is the legendary familiar is unbelievable. If it is really like that, then something must be wrong. _I am after all_

 _"_ _Louise the Zero."_

 _"_ _I am always a failure; there is no way I could have the power Wardes and Zero mentioned. They just want to comfort me because they pity me."_ Louise expression saddened when she thought about this

"You could become a great mage. Yes, like Founder Brimir, and leave your name in history as a great mage. I believe so."

Wardes gazed at Louise warmly.

"After this mission, marry me, Louise!"

"Ah…"

The sudden marriage proposal left Louise speechless.

"I am not satisfied to be just a mage captain of the Magic Knights... I want to become a noble that will move the whole of Halkeginia someday."

"B-but..."

"But what?"

"I... I am still... still."

"You are not a child anymore; you are 16 years old. You have reached the age when you can decide things. Your father agreed too. So..."

Wardes abruptly stopped here. Then he looked up and brought his face close to Louise.

"It is true, I never came to look for you, and I have to apologize. Marriage is not something to be spoken of quickly, this I also know. But Louise, to me you are the most important of all."

" Wardes…"

Louise thought about it. Why did Zero's bored face keep popping in her mind? After marrying Wardes, will she have to leave Zero as her familiar?

 _"_ _I don't understand why, but I constantly feel this is wrong. If it were a crow or owl familiar, it wouldn't be so troublesome. I know if I leave him he can easily take care of himself. But it just feels wrong. It is like I lost a piece from myself. Damn' that idiot! Why do I feel like this? Is it his bad influence or it is something else?"_

" _I don't understand why but this is incredibly annoying_."

Louise thought, just like a small girl she wanted to have Zero all to herself.

 _"_ _Although Zero is an idiot and often makes me mad, I don't want him to become someone else's property. He is mine! He could leave me anytime. Still, he is staying with me. I don't know why. I only hope because he is caring me."_

Louise raised her head.

"Still… Still…"

"Still?"

"That... that I am not a mage of your caliber yet, I still need to study…"

Louise lowered her head, kept it quiet and murmured.

"Wardes, when I was young, that is what I always thought, someday, I must make everyone recognize me, become a great mage, and make my mother and father proud."

Louise raised her head, staring at the older man.

"I, I still cannot reach that yet." Said honestly Louise while she lowered her gaze. _"That's right. With Zero's help I will learn control my magic in no time!"_ the determination what was in Louise's heart returned.

"Is it because someone already stole your heart?" Louise shook back to the reality and looked Wardes with wide eyes.

"It is nothing like that; there's no chance for that to happen!" Louise denied in a panic.

"It's not important, I understand, I understand. For now, I won't ask for an answer. But, after this journey is over, I will certainly lighten your heart."

Louise nodded in reply.

"In that case, let's go to bed, you are already tired right?"

Suddenly, Wardes came close to Louise, wanting to kiss her.

Instantly, Louise's body stiffened. Then she pushed Wardes away.

"Louise?"

"I'm sorry... But, things like...that..."

Louise pridefully stared at Wardes. He smiled bitterly and shook his head.

"I am not in a hurry."

Louise lowered her head again.

 _"_ _Why, even though Wardes is so gentle, handsome and strong, even though I longed for him for such a long time... I am not even happy when I am being proposed to."_

Someone else had already caught her heart. But Louise's mind refused to think about the one that caught it.

On the other room, Zero laid on his bed and read one of the books what he borrowed from the academy library. Guiche was not in the chamber. He was in the bar area of the hotel and stalked the woman staff of the parlor.

Derflinger laid beside him. Suddenly Derflinger said.

"Are you not curious about what that two is doing?"

"Not really." Answered Zero. "I respect their private sphere." Of course, this was a lie. Zero monitored Louise every waking moment though his Sensor abilities. She was his contractor. He contracted to be her bodyguard. So he needed to know if she was in danger and when the risk appears he simply teleport to Louise and eliminate that threat.

"You are a weird one partner. A lot of men would be crazy because of their crush is with someone else. But you. You are just laying here. Doing nothing. Are you even a man?"

Zero raised his left gloved hand into the air and started to inspect it. "Who knows. Maybe I lost it with many more thing. Traded for something else."

"I-I am sorry, partner. I did not know…" said Derf in a sad tone.

"You said nothing wrong Derf. I only ask you remember one thing."

"I am all ears partner."

"Victory costs. Every time you sacrifice a little more and when you sacrificed everything when nothing more remained. You had to sacrifice something else. Something what in normal circumstances cannot be traded or sacrificed."

"What is it, partner?"

"You will find out if times comes. Don't worry about it. You know there is a saying where I came from. Do you want to hear it?"

"Of course partner! I am all ears."

"If life gives you a lemon make lemonade."

"Very insightful quote."

"But know what? Fuck that if life gives you lemons. Punch life in its stomach then makes it eat its lemon until it gives you what you want. If it still not give you what you want. You simply beat it further once it has to give up. Or not?"

Derf was silent for a moment. "You are a weird one partner."

"I am Derf. I am."

"One last question. Why don't you just conquer Halkeginian instead of live work after work? You could be the king of the world if you want. With your powers, no one could stop you and as you treat the commoners. After a while, all of them undoubtedly come under your banner. Tell me why do you live like this?"

Zero forced a smile on his face. "Me as a king? That's an interesting idea. But I will pass it. Thank you. Ruling over the world is simply boring. I know how every ruler live. They are the prisoners of their country. It is not like everyone's imagines it."

"They are in a constant battle between their inner self. Some of them even broke under the weight of responsibility If they want to be good rulers. They had to make hard decisions. If they make a decision, someone's will surely hate them because of it. If not. Something worse will happen and of course, the politics."

"Why do you say that, partner?"

"Because. I hate politics. I can't imagine myself sitting all day and signing important documents. Going into royal balls and many more of those things. I hate these fancy things and boot lickers. And as I said before I am a mere mercenary adventurer. I would never have a little alone time if I were a ruler."

Derf just silently listened to his partner.

"I never wanted to rule over anything. Ever. My adventurer existence was alway enough for me. I don't need subordinates or any other things to feel complete. You could say that. I am like a child who sometimes threw a rock into the lake. Bedazzling the water surface with a rock causing impact on the world without I need to chose side. It was a satisfying answer you Derf?" Zero turned his head towards Derf who lied beside him on his bed.

"It was, partner. It was," answered Derf

Then he remained silent. _"I never meet someone's like you Zero. You are the most interesting person in my extended life. I wonder how would the history change if you were here instead of Brimir 6000 years ago."_ thought Derf.

Zero stood up from his bed. Attached Derf into his belt around his waist what was under his black duster. "Time to take a walk. Let's explore our surrounding. It would be not nice if something would avoid our attention huh Derf?"

"As you say, partner."

"Who knows maybe we can even find one or two interesting things around the town."

With that, he disappeared from the room.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Lar Rochelle: Second Day: Morning**

In the Second day, Guiche woke up to someone knocking on his door. Guiche slowly climbed out from his bed and opened the door. When he opened the door, he saw Wardes. At that moment he straightened himself.

"Oh. Sir Wardes! Good Morning! What do I owe you for this early visit?"

Wardes with his usual hat looked down at Guiche, who was about a head and a half shorter than the knight.

"Good morning, Guiche."

"Do you know where I can find your roommate?"

 _"_ _What could Sir Wards want with Zero?"_ frowned Guiche in his head.

Guiche looked back to Zero's bed. But it was empty. Then looked back to Wardes. "Sorry. He was not here after I arrived back from the bar last night. Maybe he is in the courtyard."

Wardes only smiled faintly.

"Thank you." With that Wardes left the dumbfounded Guiche

"AH."

After approximately an hour searching. Wardes found Zero while he read a book under a tree. Wardes approached him. "Good morning Wardes. What do I owe the pleasure?" Zero said while he flips a page on his book.

"Good morning. I see you spend your day of rest with a useful thing."

"We could say that." Replied Zero

Wardes hid his sudden discomfort under a warm smile.

"Do you allow me to ask you a few question?"

"Ask away." Said Zero without interest.

"Are you the Gandálfr of the legend?" inquired Wardes.

"Hmm. Maybe yes. Maybe no. Who knows." Zero removed his white gloves from his hand where the runes inscribed. "But according to these runes. Yes." He showed Wardes the runes. Wardes inspected it for a moment. Then nodded. Then Zero put back his glove in his hand.

Wardes was trying to remove something, and bent his head and said, "After that case with Fouquet and the Familiar Show, I hold a keen interest in you. I asked Louise earlier; I heard you are from another world, and now I know you are the legendary Gandálfr."

"If you say."

"I find history and warfare fascinating. When Fouquet was captured, I became very interested in you. Then I did some research in the Imperial Library. The result of that research is my discovery that you are the legendary familiar Gandálfr."

"Oh, is that so. You are a scholar. I like people who not only boast and speak. But prove their right."

Wardes nodded in agreement then continued. "You are right those people are annoying. But if you allow me I want to know how strong is the person who captured Fouquet; can you show it to me?"

"Show you?"

Wardes pulled out his wand from his belt, "Let me put it this way."

"A duel?" asked Zero.

"Exactly." Nodded Wardes.

Zero put his book back his duster. Stood up and stretched his limbs. "I don't mind it. I need a good morning practice anyway."

Wardes and Zero smiled together.

 _"_ _Show me what are you capable of. You power level is vastly lower than mine. But a lot higher than other ordinary people. "_ Zero thought.

"Where do you want to duel?" asked Zero blandly

"This hotel used to be a castle designed for repelling Albion invasions; there is a parade ground in the center of it."

The two then left for the parade ground for nobles together. The old practice field was now a place for debris and refuse with empty beer barrels and crates scattered all over the place. It was hard to believe that a long time before that royal flags with staffs cut from the stone was decorating this wasteland.

"Before maybe you don't know, under the reign of Philip III, this often used to be a place to host duels between nobility."

"Good to know."

Zero and Wardes stood before each other with a few places. Wardes equipped his Wand-sword. But Zero hands were still in his duster cloak pockets.

"In a time long ago, the king still had the power to duel, Nobles from the king's time… a time when Nobles were noble. Who risked life for fame and honor, we nobles fought with magic. But it is usually fought over annoying issues, right as if the two were fighting for a lover."

 _"_ _What does he mean by lovers?"_ thought Zero. "Any rules?" asked Zero.

"Ah. Yes. There are certain rules regarding dueling; we don't have a witness here."

"Do you chose any witness yet?" asked Zero

"Yes, she can be here at any moment," Wardes replied with a smug smile on his face, and Louise appeared from nearby. She was dumbfounded as she saw the two.

"Wardes, you called me over, and I came, what are you two preparing to do?"

"I want to test his abilities a little."

"Let's stop this nonsense. Now is not the time for this kind of stupidities."

"Sir Wardes is the one who wanted to duel. The least I can do is to accept it."

Louise stared at her familiar, "Stop now; that is an order."

"The game is on Louise. Now is not the time to withdraw."

Wardes nodded in agreement "Since the witness is here, let us begin."

Wardes pulled out his wand from his belt again, entered a combat stance, with his wand pointing at Zero.

Zero turned to Wardes his hand was still in his pockets.

"You don't use weapons?" asked Wardes.

Zero shook his head and pulled out his left hand from his pocket. "I use this." He showed Wardes one of his index finger "The most reliable weapon since the dawn of mankind."

Wardes responded with a light laughter, "Very well. Let it be your way."

"You idiot! He will kill you! It does not matter you can deflect that golem punches he can do the same!" yelled Louise.

Zero turned his face to Louise. "Louise. Do you trust me?"

"Y-Yes…" she said timidly.

"Don't worry Louise. I will not hurt your familiar. I promise." Interjected Wardes. In response, Louise nodded shyly.

"Let's the game begin. You can use magic if you wish," said Zero.

 **Insert Music under the fight:** **Let It Die - Come & Get It**

Wardes leaped forward with a quick slash. Zero did not move only blocked the mage knight attack with his index finger. The finger and the Wand-sword collision caused a rang like sound.

One would have expected Wardes to retreat backward, but no one expected the hurricane-like wind that was created when the two clashed, and Wardes' increased speed as he charged toward Zero. Zero was unfazed by the wild winds stood in his place solidly. Wardes eyes widened.

 _"_ _How could he block my sword strikes only with his finger? I need to get more serious about him."_

Wardes used his magic to send cutting wins towards Zero. Zero just sidestepped to avoid them. He could easily nullify them whit his passive high-level nullification or one of his abilities. But he does not trust Wardes. He doesn't want to reveal all of his cards.

"A Magic Knight isn't someone who only chants magic," Wardes answered with a tip of his hat as he sent an another combo of vicious attack towards Zero with his sword and wind magic.

Wardes leaped forward like a bullet and released a brand new assault. But Zero easily blocked or dodged the wind mage attack only with his index finger and simple side stepping.

"You are superb Wardes." Said Zero with respect in his tone. "It is rare to see soldiers in your caliber."

 _"_ _In human standards, he is pretty strong. In "Human standards."_ Thought Zero

Wardes was a little strained after a few minutes' attempt to hit Zero correctly. But all of his efforts failed. He charged one last time. He gives all of his attack and magic in his strike accelerating him forward Zero and strengthening his strike. But Zero simple cached his Wind-sword with his index finger and thumb.

Wardes eyes widened because of the impossible sight before him.

Zero raised his other hand towards Wardes forehead in a flicking position. In that moment. Wardes felt something what he never thought he could feel. He felt helpless. He felt if he pushes this game forward. He will die surely. He gulped swallowing his pride then announced.

"I yield!" Zero released Wardes Wand-sword and his other hand retreated to his pocket.

"What a pity. It was an enjoyable game. Don't you agree?" he asked Wardes. Wardes barely managed not to tremble before Zero. "Yes. It was. I hope we can repeat at a later time."

Zero smiled at him. "That would be wonderful."

"I see now you can protect Louise." He forced a weak smile on his face. "I am relieved. Knowing Louise has the protector what she needs."

Louise was still stood on the background watching the duel dumbfounded. Zero nodded. "Thank you. I do my best." They shook each other hand.

 _"_ _He is lying. His fear level is extremely high. The facts his posture, breathing, over compensation, repetitiveness, difficult speaking, infrequent blinking and the fact he is covering his vulnerable areas all yelling to me he is lying. Beside that his increased brain activity is telling me too he is lying. What could you hide Wardes? It does not matter. You are a good actor but not good enough to hide anything from me. Soon you will reveal your cards, and I will be there to dunk you."_ Thought Zero

"If you excuse me. I will return to my book. Take care." With that Zero retreated the same spot where he sated before and continued his book.

Louise fearfully came over.

Wardes turned to Louise "You summoned a great familiar Louise." Wardes told her calmly with a fake smile on his face.

"But. But aren't you the commander of the Magic Knights? The secret group that was assigned to protect the queen? That means something is it not?"

"True, but aren't you going to Albion and might do battle? When you are surrounded by strong enemies, you will need a strong protector like Zero. I can't be beside you all of the times. Can I?'"

He smiled at Louise. Louise's face reddened. "Y-Yes. That would be a ridiculous request."

Louise became silent and then looked at Wardes with worry. From his head came more fresh blood and the little girl drew out her handkerchief in a panic, but was stopped by Wardes.

"Don't worry Louise. It is only a little scratch."

Wardes grabbed onto Louise's hands.

"But…"

"Let's retreat our room."

Louise hesitantly bit her lips for a moment and, with another tug from Wardes, left.

Derflinger quipped while Wardes was out of hearing range. "You totally wrecked him. partner."

"He was not bad. He has some key vulnerabilities in his posture. But that's all."

"You totally humiliated him before his fiancée. That look on his face was priceless when he recognized his defeat." Derf laughed loudly. "Huh." Derf sighed in a satisfied tone. "Partner. This is why I like you. You always make my day."

"As the saying goes. I live to serve Derf." With that, he continued his book.

Later that day Tabitha approached the reading Zero.

"Hello, Tabitha. What can I do for you?"

"Train." She said in her usual emotionless tone.

"Ok. Physical training or magic theory?" Zero asked.

"Magical theory." She replied shortly

"Ok. Let's retreat to my room. I hope Guiche is not here. Or either I have to kick him from the room or make him pay for the lesson. I don't give free lessons."

Tabitha nodded in response. With that, they retreated into Zero's dorm and started the lesson.

That night, Zero just finished his book in outside under the tree and watched the clear night sky. He only saw this beautiful sky in the game. Because the modern Earth was so polluted, you could not possibly see the night sky because of the air and light pollution.

Guiche and company were drinking in the bar on the first floor. Tomorrow they were heading for Albion, so everyone was partying below. Kirche came with an invitation, but he refused. He was immune toxins like alcohol and he wanted to finish his book in peace. He could easily scan the book with his scan item ability and gain all of the knowledge from it. But he loved slowly embrace the material what he is reading.

Apparently, the group could leave with the two moon eclipses; it was the day in which Albion was closest to the world.

Zero looked up to the starlit night sky, in the sea of stars, the pink moon hid behind the white moon, and thus became one moon sparkling with a peach color. That moon highly resembled the one from his original homeland, the moon of Earth. But thanks to the high air pollution and the enormous skyscrapers in the city where he lived. It was rarely seen. One of his friends in YGGDRASILL was entirely fond of the old world sky. He even named his character Blue Planet. He made a quick photo from the two moon and the sky.

"Oh. Blue Planet-san. I wonder if you would get an eye orgasm after you inspecting this beautiful night sky." Chuckled Zero.

 _"_ _Oh. Beautiful memories. I remember Momonga-san and the others from the Ainz Ooal Gown invited me many times to join them. I wonder if I accepted their offer. How would that affect my current state? Whether I still get transported here? Or an another world? Or maybe the threads of fate let me to that annoying reality what I called life?"_ Zero stared the two moons of Halkeginia.

 _"_ _Who knows. I don't care. The only things what counts. I am here. I am me and I having a good time._ "he smiled while thought about his memories.

Then he felt Louise is approaching him. After a moment Louise appeared.

"Zero."

Turning around, he saw Louise standing behind him with her arms crossed.

"Hello, Louise. You don't celebrate with the others?"

"That's not right."

" What is not right?" asked Zero while he turned back to his sky gazing.

Louise lowered her head.

"I did not want to leave you alone on this night."

"Thank you. But it is not necessary. I just embrace memories while I was staring this beautiful painting what lies before us."

"Can I watch with you?" asked Louise timidly

"There is no laws against it. Stay if you wish." Louise nodded and stood beside Zero. They watched together the night sky.

"The memories what you embraced are right or wrong?" asked Louise

"Mostly good. But there are a few bad memories. You should know. There are no good memories without bad. Good and bad things are the same coin two sides. Now I mostly thought about an old friend when I am watching the night sky."

"What was his/her name?"

"Blue Planet. He loved everything that connected to nature mostly the clear sky."

"That's a weird name..." said Louise while looked into the night sky.

"I know right." Replied Zero. "He named himself after his true love. The clear night sky."

"Why? There is no clear sky where you came from Zero?"

"Yes, there is. But the world where he is from. Humanity polluted the air in such great extent and built so many tall buildings. You could barely see the night sky. You could not breathe without a mask or artificial lungs. On top of that, you never see the stars. Because of the lights what the buildings always emits so bright. It seems there is always daytime."

"That's horrible and sad," said Louise. "But I wonder I could ever see your world Zero." wondered Louise. "Maybe one day." Replied Zero "Maybe one day..."

"Do you want to go back?" asked Louise.

"As I said you in the night of the ball. I am glad you summoned me. I was bored in my world. I am an adventurer mercenary. I live for the adventure and challenge."

"Then… Why do you stay with me? You could find easily greater adventure than taking care of a noble." Inquired Louise while he looked at Zero who still watched the night sky.

"Maybe, because you and the others amuse me perhaps, because I care about you. Who knows."

Louise looked down as her face is reddened. "But one thing is sure." Louise looked Zero face again.

"There is always an adventure where you would not expect it. It is like the Spanish Inquisition. Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition."

Louise looked back the night sky. "Idiot." She mumbled under her breath. "As you say, Louise as you say. I am truly an idiot." He smiled.

Louise stared at Zero.

Zero then said the next with a sarcastic tone, "You are lucky to found Wardes. You two will make a great pair." Louise frowned because of her sudden anger. She knew Zero just tease her.

Zero turned his head to Louise angry face.

Under that strawberry colored hair, Louise's strawberry eyes sparked with fury. Her usually pale face was also tinted with the colour of anger, which made her puckered lips incredibly cute.

"You know you are cute when you are angry. It suits you." Said Zero. In response, Louise kicked his shin.

Occasionally, Louise shows up like a real girl that combines courage, kindness, and beauty in herself.

Louise looked at Zero, but Zero remained silent, not caring. _What?_ Louise thought.

"I am going to marry Wardes."

Louise said to Zero, but Zero remained silent and didn't say anything. He just continued to stare the night sky.

"It is your decision. I am no one to decide instead of you. But don't expect because of your marriage your training schedule will be easier. We will make up for your lack of training under the trip."

He turned to Louise and forced a grin on his face. Louise gulped because she knew what that means. More physical conditioning. The new bane of her existence.

At first, she expected Zero to say something else to stop her, but he didn't even say a single word about her marriage. He just stared the sea of stars before him.

 _"_ _Why didn't he trying to stop me?"_ Louise panicked.

"A person like you should spend the rest of your life staring at the moon!" Louise howled as she dashed away.

Zero felt something is approaching them. It was Fouquet. He forced a smile on his face.

"So you want to be dunked again. Huh. So be it. If you like to be beaten to a pulp. Who am I to stop you? There are multiple magic signatures behind her. They are maximum level 35, so it will be an easy round." Murmured Zero

Just at this moment…

Zero sighed "When I thought I have a calm night at once!" Zero murmured under his nose. Louise turned her head around, and to her surprise, something appeared that swallowed the moon, and it was nowhere to be seen.

Beneath the moon's shadow, there appeared to be a giant. When they looked at it closely, the huge shadow turned out to be a golem made of stone. The person controlling the golem proved to be…

"Fouquet!" Louise shouted. The figure above them sat on the golem's shoulder, cheerfully answered, "Oh, it is such an honor to be remembered!" behind her many angels appeared.

"Seraphim Flames. To send me such weak opponents. It is a little rude."

The sword on Zero's waist shouted, "Shouldn't you be rotting in jail?"

Fouquet shouted back, "Somebody had a kind heart, a beauty like myself should be contriving to the welfare of the world, so they let me escape."

It was dark so not many people could see it, but there was a figure in the black cape of nobility standing next to the woman. Was that guy the person who helped her escape? The noble supported Fouquet's actions, but remained silent. Because the figure wore a mask, no one could see anything clear, but it appeared to be a man.

"So you come here to get dunked again? Huh?" Zero asked Fouquet with a calm manner.

"I am here to thank you for the long vacation you gave me, I am here to send you my appreciation!"

Fouquet howled in laughter, as the massive golem pulverized the fence on the balcony with one hit. The wall was carved right out of solid stone, so it appeared the power of the golem had increased significantly. Only the area around Zero remained unscathed.

"There is stone, not dirt, so calm down!"

"It seems you never learn. Why the small fry always so bouncy?"

Fouquet frowned. Then pointed her wand to Zero. "This time you will be the one who will tremble on the ground. As you say, I brought reinforcements this time. You…" but she can't continue because Zero interrupted her.

"Ok. Ok. I understand. Shorten it to twenty words, please. I have many things to do this lovely night."

Fouquet gritted her teeth. "You two. Attack him!" Two Seraphim Flames rocketed into Zero's direction. Louise watched in horror as the two and a half meters tall construct whose wings seemingly made from bright lights and their body manufactured from some high-quality metal charged towards Zero.

Zero only looked bored in the direction of the two accusing angel. When they reached him, they both stabbed him at his abdomen with a sharp strike with their blades what seemingly made from pure light energy.

"Partner!"

"Zero!" Louise and Derf shouted in unison. Fouquet only smirked reproachfully.

"Hah! Now who will be the one who will be on the ground? Who stands now above the other?" Laughed Fouquet

"Now come back." She commanded the angels. The angels started to struggle to get away from Zero's body.

"Come back! I command you!"

"Didn't I said you? You speak too much." Everyone eyes widened. The Seraphim Flames energy blades what stabbed through Zero's abdomen disappeared, but there was no visible damage on Zero.

Then Fouquet saw the impossible happening before her eyes. Zero easily held the struggling creatures head what quickly destroyed her earth golem when she tested against them. Zero squished the two angels head with a little more power. The monsters head started to crack then they evaporated in a rain of light particles.

"I-Impossible." Shuttered the figure behind Fouquet.

"Well then. Who is the next?" Zero held out his arms.

"You idiot," Louise said while smiled.

"Partner. You always surprise me."

Fouquet looked back to the unknown figure behind her back. The masked man nodded. At that moment the green haired ex-secretary commanded all of the angels to attack.

"There are a whole bunch of them, partner. How do you want to deal with them?"

"Derf does you want a little practice?" asked Zero.

"Of course, Partner. It would be good if you use me." Zero nodded.

He turned back to Louise. "Louise. Please hide somewhere. It will be messy."

"B-But…" Louise shuttered.

"I said. Hide. Go into the inn. Wardes will protect you while I take care of this little misfits." Zero shoot a minimal amount of killing intent towards Louise. The blood in her veins froze instantly. She turned around and hid away.

With that Zero pulled out Derf from his sheath and jumped into the air.

"[Silent Cast: Fly]" he cast while jumped into the air. "[Silent Cast: Blinking Strikes]"

He disappeared in mid-air. The angels looked around searching for their opponent. Then he reappeared behind one of the angels and sliced in half. The angel dissapeared into bright light particles immediately. The masked figure had enough. He quickly left Fouquet on her own. He doesn't even say "Goodbye."

Zero rapidly disappeared and reappeared. With each of his blinking attack, he sliced pieces' many angels. The angels were so confused they completely paralyzed. Fouquet was paralyzed because of not her confused state. But because the sudden realization what rushed through her.

Suddenly Zero appeared on her golem another shoulder. He stabbed Derf into the golem's shoulder and channeled his magic through him. "[Magic Breaker]" when the anti-magic particles reached the golem the golem disappeared completely.

Fouquet started to fall towards the ground she closed her eyes. Because the strange ability what Zero used make her unable to use magic. Then she suddenly felt someone caught her in the mid air. She looked upward. Her eyes widened. It was Zero

 _"He is a completely another level. I never had a chance. He will surely kill me this time. What should I do? I am sorry Tiffania! I am sorry... It seems this time. I can't return to you."_

She looked tremblingly to Zero and gulped. Zero looked at her. "Hey, are you alright? You seem like someone who seen Lady Death itself."

She can't possibly place this sudden tone changing from Zero. "I-I am fine. Thank you. Can you put me down please?" she asked in a trembling tone.

Zero silently cast his anti-information magic. "[Silent Cast: Layered False Data], [Silent Cast: Layered Anti Divination Network], [Silent Cast: Layered Greater Illusion], [Silent Cast: Reality Hacking]"

After his fast advanced anti-divination countermeasures. He turned back to Fouquet. "Of course," he put down Fouquet. She turned to Zero. "Are you going to kill me now?" she asked in a trembling tone. "That depends on. You did this willingly, or someone forced you?"

"T-They forced me." She said. "As I thought." Zero sighed.

"H-How?" Fouquet asked in a trembling tone.

"You did not emit any real ill intent towards us. It was all fake."

"Then what you will do with me?" she inquired.

"I let you go off course. I have no intention of kill innocents. Besides that, there is no reward in your head yet. If I were you, I hide somewhere under a fake persona. Your former employers most likely came after you if they think you are still alive. But I have a condition."

"What is it?" asked Fouquet.

"You will work for me when I call you. You will come. If I say you jump. You ask how high? In return, you will get protection from me and those who hold close to your heart."

Fouquet nodded. "I accept." Zero clapped his hand together. "Good. Excellent." He reached into his duster and pulled out a business card. "If you need me, just drop a call."

Fouquet accepted the card and looked Zero dumbfounded. "A call?"

"Just channel your magic through the card, and I will come as fast as I can."

Fouquet nodded. "How do you know I will not fool you?"

"Hmm. Let's just say. There are certain signs when people are lying. You can test it if you want."

Fouquet smiled. "Fine. My real name is Longueville."

"You are lying." Said Zero

"I became a thief because of self-interest."

"There is a lie in it. But also there is truth. You became a thief to protect someone else."

"Ok fine. You got it. One last test."

"I am all ears." Said Zero.

"I wear black panties." She looked into Zero emotionless cybernetic eye. "True." Said Zero.

Fouquet's face reddened. Then shook herself back to the reality and turned to Zero. "How do I know you will not cheat me?"

Zero forced a smile on his face. "I never cheat. Sign the contract and our agreement will be finalized." He pulled out a rolled up paper. Handed to Fouquet who read it nodded then signed.

"Well, then it is time to say goodbye until we meet again." Said Fouquet. "By the way. My name is Matilda. Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha." Zero bowed before her. "It is good to meet you. Miss Matilda."

Matilda, cheeks reddened because of her sudden embarrassment. Then turned around and prepared herself to leave. "Wait a moment Miss Matilda." Stopped her Zero. Matilda turned around and looked at him. "You need something that will hide you from the unwanted gazes until you will be far away." Zero held out his hand. "[Greater Layered Illusion], [Greater Layered Invisibility]" With that former thief disappeared from the gazes of normal people.

"One more thing." Zero reached into his pocket dimension under his duster and pulled out an item. It was a ring. "Here. wear this ring, and it will change your appearance when you want to disappear."

It was an item what was not useful for Zero. He has many of them in his pocket bank. But it could generate an illusion strong enough to be comparable a to tier nine illusion spell.

Matilda accepted the ring and nodded. "One more thing before I go." Zero looked at her. Matilda continued. "Be aware from Wardes. He is not your friend."

Zero nodded. "I am aware of the fact but thank you until we meet each other again. Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha." Fouquet nodded then left the scene.

Meanwhile, the room below became a pandemonium.

Suddenly a group of soldiers came to assault Wardes and company who were drinking.

Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha, and Wardes were using magic to defend themselves. However, there were too many people. It appeared every soldier from La Rochelle came attacking.

It seemed like they were losing.

Kirche broke one of the table's legs and decided to use the table as a shield against the coming foes. The attacking soldiers were used to fighting magic-using enemies already. While they were fighting, they observed Kirche and her allies range and style. Then moved out the magic's range to attack with bows. The soldiers hidden from the dark had the advantage of the field, leaving those inside the room a bitter battle.

If anyone stood up to chant magic, they were answered with a torrential volley of arrows.

The other nobles and guests were hiding under the counter and shaking in fear. The fat innkeeper called out to the soldiers, "What are you doing to my establishment?" But one arrow slammed into his shoulder, leaving him slumped on the ground.

"This is troublesome." Listening to Wardes' words, Kirche nodded.

"It appears this band is not only just interested in a simple little robbery."

"Maybe Fouquet and Albion's nobles are behind this?"

Kirche raised her wand, and mumbled, "…Those guys are planning for us to use our magic, exhaust ourselves then come in with a charge, what can we do?"

"My Valkyries will protect us."

"Guiche, your Valkyries are only a small squad, these are seasoned mercenaries."

"If we don't try we will never know."

"But Guiche, if it comes to warfare I am a far better expert than you are."

"But I am the son of General de Gramont, how could I lose to this band of idiot soldiers?"

"This is intolerable, the nobles of Tristain are only tough with their words, but their actual combat capabilities are pretty weak."

Guiche stood up, preparing to chant his magic. But Wardes stopped him by grabbing on to the young noble's shirt.

"Everyone! Listen carefully," Wardes whispered. Everyone became silent to hear what Wardes want to say.

"This mission counts as complete if one-half of the group arrives safely at the destination."

At this moment the cute Tabitha also closed her book and looked at Wardes' direction. The girl used her staff and pointed at herself, Kirche and Guiche and uttered one word, "Bait."

Then Tabitha continued and looked at, Wardes, and Louise, then spoke another word, "Go to the harbor."

"The time?" Wardes asked the young girl.

"We will carry it out right now."

"Just like we planned a while ago, go from the back door."

"Ah? AH!" Louise shouted out in surprise.

"They are responsible for holding the situation; we should be able to confuse their sight. Using this time we should be able to escape toward the harbor, just like that."

"But…But… What about Zero?" Louise asked in a worried tone.

"He will join us later." Wardes calmed Louise.

Kirche and the girl ran her hand through her red hair. And puckered her lips then added, "Bah, can't help it anyway, we didn't want to go to Albion with you anyway."

Guiche sniffed at his Rose, "Heh, I might die here. What would happen then? If I die, then I won't be able to meet Princess Henrietta again."

Tabitha nodded at Louise. "Go."

"But.."

Then, she turned around to face Louise, "Ah, Louise, please don't make any misinterpretation of this, I am not here to be bait for you."

"I know, I know!" Although she said it, Louise still lowered her head in a salute to Kirche and others.

Louise and Wardes dropped their body to the floor and began to run. Arrows flew in their direction, but with a wave of Tabitha's wand, the roaring wind protected them from the onslaught.

The group fled from the bar into the kitchen and toward the other exit, and then there was a huge explosion behind them.

"…It looks like it has begun." Louise mouthed.

Wardes crouched close to the door, then listened to the situation outside.

"There doesn't appear to be anyone."

Opening the door, the three leaped into the night streets of La Rochelle.

"The docks are this way."

Wardes was in the lead; Louise followed behind.

Under the moonlight, the duo's shadow extended, and followed closely behind.

Zero looked into the direction where he felt Louise and Wardes life signatures. He forced a smirk in his mouth. "So the game begins. I hope it will be exciting. I wonder how they managed to get their hands on those Seraphim Flames. Maybe an another player? Oh, I can't wait to met him/her." Zero chuckled.


	8. King in Castle! King, out of the Castle!

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Not good. A rebel... or is that a noble vessel?" Behind deck, Wardes, and the captain looked at where the lookout was pointing.

Black paint signaled that the ship was made for war. Twenty or so cannons aimed at them.

"Albionian nobility? Tell us if they ship cargo like we do."

The lookout hoisted the signal flags as the captain told. The black ship did not respond.

The co-captain entered running, his face pale, and reported to the captain, "That ship doesn't have any nationality flags!"

"Then... are they pirates?"

"Can't be wrong! I heard they got active after the rebellion began..."

"Run! Full speed!" The captain wanted to run from them as quickly as possible, but they were too late. The black ship began to sail parallel to them and fired a shot directly ahead of them.

 **BANG!** The cannonball disappeared into the clouds. The black ship's mast then hoisted a four-color signal.

"They're ordering us to stop, captain."

The captain winced in his decision. It's not like his ship was completely unarmed, but all they had were three loose cannons on deck, which were no more useful than decorations when up against a full broadside of over twenty pointed at them. The captain looked at Wardes for help.

"All my magic's used on the ship. We can only do what they say." Wardes answered calmly.

The captain mouthed, "There goes my fortune," and gave the order.

"Wrap sails. Stop the ship."

Louise, seeing the black ship fire a shot, closing in on them, and their ship stopping, she felt uneasy herself. She wanted to Zero to be here to protect her. She knows Wardes was capable of protecting her too as good as Zero. Still, she felt a strange emptiness when her familiar was not around her.

"We are pirates! Do not resist!" a man onboard the black ship yelled with a horn.

"Pirates?" Louise was shocked. She prepared her wand to a counterattack.

On the black ship's port, men lined up with bows and rifles. They aimed and shot curved lines, grabbing onto their ship's starboard. More strong men, about ten of them wielding axes and curved sabers, slid over the ropes and onto the ship.

"Zero..." Louise said silently. "Where are you when I need you?" However, Wardes, who somehow appeared behind her, put his hand on her shoulder.

"They're not just armed barbarians, Louise. They have a lot of cannons pointed at us. If you want to live on the battlefield, you've got to measure their strength and yours accurately. They might even have mages on their side."

Wardes' Griffin, who was sitting in the front of the deck, was also frightened of the pirates and growled. Its head was then covered with blue-white smoke, and it fell onto the floor, fast asleep.

"A sleeping spell... so they do have mages."

At an order, the pirates landed on their ship. One of them was dressed quite exquisitely. He wore a shirt that looked like it used to be white but was dirtied black from sweat and lubricant. One could see his strong and well-tanned chest muscles in the shirt's openings. A patch covered his left eye. This man seemed to be the pirates' leader.

"Where's the captain?" He commanded in a sharp tone, looking around him.

"Me." The captain, shaking but still trying to keep composure, raised his hand.

The leader walked to him in large steps, took out his saber and rapped it at the captain's face. "What's the ship's name and what does it carry?"

"Tristainia's _Marie Galante_. The cargo is sulfur."

A gasp came from the pirates. The leader sniggered, picking up the captain's hat and putting it on his head.

"I'm buying everything on this ship then... the price being your lives!"

The captain shook in shame. Then, the leader noticed Louise and Wardes standing on deck.

"Oho, we have noble guests!" The leader approached Louise and raised her chin with his hand. "We have a beauty here. Would you like to be our dishwasher?"

The men made rough, small laughs. Louise slapped his hand and glared at him like she was about to explode into flames. "Get off me, you low-life!"

"Oh, she called us low-lives! I'm so scared now!" The men laughed loudly.

Louise wanted to raise her wand to teach the lowlife's a lesson how to treat a noble decently but Wardes stopped her.

"What's the use in raising a racket now? Their cannons and arrows would just rip, you, and all of us apart. Please Louise, let it go for now." Wardes said in a pleasant tone. Louise is knowing, he was right lowered her wand.

Louise sank in despair and remorse." _I'm useless. I can't ever protect myself. Zero was right… I am not ready."_ She thought.

"Alright, boys, take them all away. We can get a hell lot of ransom for this!"

Louise was shocked. It seemed like the Marie Galante's crew had helped to take over the ship.

Since Wardes and Louise's wands had been taken, they were allowed to keep their hands and feet unrestrained. Without their wands, mages, just like children, they were harmless.

In the background, one could see wine barrels, cereal sacks and gunpowder casks disorderly thrown around. Heavy cannonballs were piled up in the corner of the room.

Wardes explored the cargo with great interest.

Louise looked around with a worried expression after seeing their desperate situation. They were weaponless and captured by pirates. In this state. They surely could not finish the mission.

"...Where is that idiot when you need him..." Louise frowned unhappily. She looked at the little strange stone statue what Zero gave her and thought back what Zero said about it.

 _"_ _Always keep this with you, and I can reach you under a moment even if you are at the end of the world."_

"Why are you not here then!" Louise mumbled angrily.

"Kya" she gave off an embarrassing sound as a Wardes touched her shoulder.

"Is there a problem Louise?"

"N-No. I just thought back an old memory that's all." She shuttered.

"Are you hurt? I will request you a water mage immediately!" said Wardes in a serious manner.

"Somebody! Someone come!" he shouted.

The Guardian stood up.

"Eh?"

"Water! Is there a mage? We need a water mage! Louise is injured! She needs to be healed!"

"There is no such person."

Louise looked Wardes dumbfounded then she shocked herself out from her stupor. "W-Wardes-sama. Don't worry I am not hurt. As I said before, I just pondered on an old memory."

Wardes, who was taken aback, watched Louise' dumbfounded for a moment then changed his face expression in a smiling one.

"I am glad. I feared my fiancée had been hurt by these vagabonds."

"Be obedient. You are the prisoner here." Shouted the guard. Wardes shoot a glance to the cell door.

"I am fine Wardes-sama. Please don't worry about me."

"Stop speaking!" The guard shouted. Louise cringed because of his aggressive attitude, and her pupils started getting moist. However, she gulped down her anger and tears. She felt desperate. In this situation she was helpless. She can't complete her mission anymore. She failed the princess.

"Don't cry Louise. We will get out from here sooner or later." Wardes tried to comfort her.

"I am not crying. I am a noble. I can't cry!"

Wardes looked to Louise who looked downward to cover her tearful eyes. He raised her head.

"Louise if you want to cry. My shoulder is here for you."

"I would never cry in front of you Wardes-sama."

Louise walked towards the other wall and sat down facing away from Wardes, her body shivering.

Wardes approached Louise, and hugged her shoulders from behind, comforting her.

Their private time was interrupted by the door opening as a fat man with a plate of soup entered.

"Rice."

When Wardes approached the man to take the plate from the man's hand. The man suddenly lifted the plate up.

"Only after you have answered a few questions."

Louise, whose eyes looked puffy, stood up.

"Ask."

"What business do you have in Albion?"

"Travelling," Louise said with a certain voice, putting her hand on the waist.

"Tristain's noble, why would you travel to Albion? Why would you be sightseeing in such place?"

"I do not have to tell you such things."

"Still pretending to be tough, despite being scared and crying?"

Louise turned her face away as the pirate started laughing. She grabbed a plate with soup and water to throw at him, but...

Wardes wanted to stop her, but it was too late.

"Hey!"

"I cannot eat a soup made by such people!"

Louise turned her face away again.

"It's not healthy to stay hungry."

When Wardes said so, Louise took the plate of soup with a pouting face.

Two people ate the same soup from one plate, though in normal circumstances that would never happen.

Wardes leaned onto the wall with a tired expression on his face.

"It's alright." Said Wardes with a weary tone

"It's not alright!" Louise stared firmly at Wardes with her puffy eyes. "Because, we are in such situation and can't complete our mission!"

"You have more important duties to care about." Said Wardes. "Now. Concentrate your own survive. You have an important message to pass.

"I do, I know. But…

Louise kept on looking away, before noticing the barrels with gunpowder.

"We could escape by using that."

Louise walked to the barrels and opened the barrel and filled the plate with gunpowder.

Wardes muttered tiredly. After the basic chemistry lessons. What Zero taught her. She knows with this much gunpowder. They could easily break out from their makeup prison.

"And where would you run? Only emptiness surrounds us."

Louie sat down again on the cold floor.

"...but, seated like that and doing nothing..."

At that time, the door opened again. This time it was a thin pirate standing before them. The pirate looked at the three with piercing eyes and asked.

"Good evening, are you the aristocrats going to Albion?"

Louise did not answer. Just looked at the pirate with a puffed angry face.

"Oi oi, judging from your silence it's true. Although we do not sound like that, we respect nobles, thanks to the aristocrats our business goes well."

"But, isn't this a warship of rebels?"

"No no, though we are employed, we are involved in the fifty-fifty relationship with both sides. We are related to both factions. So how is it? Are you nobles? If it is true, then you will be let go free to the closest port."

A relieved expression moved on Wardes face since he and Louise were aristocrats. They can continue their way to the next port.

Louise, however, did not nod her head in agreement and kept on glaring at the pirate's forehead instead.

"How dare you have anything to do with those dirty rebels? Do not disregard Albion nobles. I am one of the noble families. Albion is still a kingdom, as the royal family is still a legitimate government in Albion. Because I am an aristocrat who comes here on behalf of Tristain, I am, in other words, an ambassador. Therefore, I demand an ambassador's treatment from you."

Wardes face palmed inwardly. They were almost out of the water, and Louise just had to open her big mouth and start the festival. Sometimes he wished the parents teach some decency to the new generation. "Louise. Please, it is alright." Wardes tried to calm her.

"B-But Wardes-sama?!" Louise turned to Wardes with a surprised expression.

"Please let it go now. It is not the time and the place for straightforwardness."

Louise quieted herself and looked to the ground in a desperately angry expression. She tried to calm herself down and swallow her aristocrat pride. But she just could not do it.

The pirate laughed after seeing such scene.

"Honestly, you should stop doing that!"

Louise asserted head steamed in anger and kicked the pirate shin in her anger.

"You! Little!" he wanted to pull out his sword in his sudden anger. But Wardes suddenly stood up to protect Louise seeing this he swallowed his anger and sheathed back his half unsheathed sword.

"I'll go to report to the Boss then." He frowned

The pirate left while mumbled. "Stupid brat."

Louise was still shaking because of her anger.

"Don't act this way. Aren't there more things to be concerned of? Like our present situation."

Louise responded decisively "I won't let such things take me down as long as we have the slightest chance to survive."

Louise stood up straight. Though the thought of marrying Wardes made her feel funny at the start, it wasn't so strong anymore.

"...In any case, you lied to them."

"Don't talk nonsense. Are you seriously thinking that lying to such people is a bad thing?"

Wardes came near Louise and tapped her shoulder.

"Don't say such things Louise; you are still my bride."

Louise's face showed mixed feelings as she looked down.

The door opened again; it was the same thin pirate.

"The boss calls."

The aisle passed up the narrow stairs and took the three to a grand room built on the upper part of the deck.

The Boss... apparently, the chief of the pirates, was there.

As the door opened, one could see a gorgeous dinner table and a pirate sitting at its end, playing with a cane that had large crystal attached on top of it. Seemingly, he was a mage himself. The Boss' room was very different from what one would expect from a pirate.

He looked intensively at Louise who entered the room. The thin pirate who had brought her there poked her slightly from behind.

"Hey, you, you are standing in front of the Boss, so greet him properly."

However, Louise just stood there glaring at the Boss as he smiled at her.

"Ah, I like a strong willed woman, you are not a child at all."

"I demand the treatment of an ambassador."

Louise, not paying attention to the Boss' words, repeated her demand.

"And what would be that message you are trying to give?"

Asked the Boss as he ignored Louise's words.

"And did you say royal?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why are you going there? They will be gone tomorrow."

"I won't tell you."

But the Boss spoke to Louise in a cheery voice.

"Are you willing to betray the nobles? Otherwise, even if you are a mage I might not guarantee your safety even for a considerable fee."

"I'd rather die."

Louise body shook. She was scared. But even if she was afraid, she kept on looking straight into the eyes of the Boss.

Louise remembered Zero duel with Guiche.

 _"_ _I was scared at that time. I thought he was going to die. But he just asked me. "Louise, do you trust me?" I need to stand tall against all opponent no matter how strong they are"._

 _"_ _He always stands straight proudly, unshaken whatever he faces with his expressionless or smiling face. What always causes me creeps whenever I thought about it. But he never backs down. Never tremble. Even when Fouquet pointed at him the Staff of Destruction. He just joked with her. Moved forward, never fearing the unknown. I wish I had the same courage, the same knowledge as Zero. But… I-I just don't have it... Damn that idiot! Why He is not here when I need him most!"_

Louise fought against her uneasiness. But she stood proudly did not showing any weakness.

"I'll ask you again. Are you willing to betray the nobles?"

Louise looked straight ahead. She crossed her arms and put out her chest.

However, Wardes interrupted her before she could open her mouth.

"She told you her answer already."

"And who are you?"

The Boss looked at Wardes with a piercing glare, the eyes that seemed to see the deep secrets. But Wardes looked straight at the Boss, just like Louise did.

" Jean-Jacques Francis, Viscount of Wardes."

"Ah. An another Tristain noble."

Wardes just nodded in response.

The Boss started laughing. He laughed loudly.

"I knew that Tristainan nobles were weird but not so helplessly. Oh my, my stomach hurts." Said the Boss as he stood up laughing. Louise and the others were puzzled by the sudden change of atmosphere and looked at each other.

"Oh, I am sorry. As a noble, I should properly introduce myself as well."

The pirate who was laughing loudly suddenly stood up straight.

He removed his black curly hair from his head. It seemed to be a wig. He also took off the black eye patch, and also removed his fake beard. Before them now was standing a young person with blond hair.

"I am a general of the Albion Royal Air Force and also the commander of our country fleet. Though to tell the truth this warship named "Eagle" is the only ship in our fleet. A powerless fleet. Oh dear, even people from the street could easily beat it."

The young person bowed while introducing himself.

"I am the prince of the Albion's Kingdom, Wales Tudor."

Louise's mouth opened wide she couldn't take her eyes from the unexpected appearance of the young prince of Albion. Wardes watched the prince with keen interest.

Wales smiled with a charming smile and moved a chair for Louise to sit.

"Welcome to Albion, Ambassador. Now, let's talk about your message."

However, Louise was still speechless. She just stood there dumbfounded, unable to move.

"Why do I dress up as a pirate? To hide? No, the rich rebels sent a lot of support to the rebellion, and it is a necessary war tactic to cut enemy's supply line. It was needed, so I had to dress like an undignified dirty pirate."

Wales said laughingly.

"No, it was impolite to treat an ambassador like that. But you have to admit you don't look much like a royal messenger yourself. And I never thought about support from other country's nobles. Yet I still should apologize."

Even after Wales' words, Louise's mouth still kept opening and closing without uttering a single sound. She hadn't been mentally prepared to meet the prince so suddenly.

"We brought a secret letter from Her Highness Princess Henrietta," Wardes said while gracefully bowing.

"Ohh, from Her Highness. And you are? Please introduce yourself again. I did not pay attention at first."

"Then I introduce again. Your majesty. I am Captain of Tristain's Griffin Knights, Viscount Wardes."

After that, Wardes introduced Louise to Wales.

"And this is the ambassador sent by Her Highness from the Vallière family, Your Highness."

"Indeed! Such a splendid noble. And I only have my ten bodyguards to greet you, such a miserable greeting. Then, do you still have the mysterious letter?"

Louise panicking took out Henrietta's letter from her clothes.

However, she stopped before giving it to Wales. After a few moments of hesitation, she opened her mouth.

"B-but..."

"What?"

"Excuse me, but are you a prince?"

Wales laughed.

"Oh dear, you won't believe me even if I showed you my real face. I am Wales. And I am a prince. I will show evidence then."

Wales said after seeing the water ruby ring shining on Louise's finger.

Louise's hand was taken, and the ring that sparkled on a finger was removed. The prince brought it close to his ruby ring. The two rings reacted to each other, shining with a bright light.

"This ring belongs to the Albion royal family, the ruby of the Wind, while that one belongs to Henrietta from Tristain royal family and is the ruby of the Water. Am I right?"

Louise nodded.

"Water and the wind make the rainbow. A rainbow which is formed between royal families."

"True, I am sorry for my impoliteness."

Louise handed Wales the letter and bowed.

After looking at the letter lovingly, Wales kissed the signature. Then, the seal was carefully removed, the paper inside was taken out, and Wales began to read.

For some time he kept on reading it with a serious expression.

"Is the princess marrying? That beautiful Henrietta. My beloved... cousin."

Wardes bowed silently, with an affirmative expression. Wales dropped the glance to the letter again and smiled when the last line was read.

"Understood. The princess is informing me with this that she wants you to return that message. And more importantly, the princess also hopes that I return a letter from her. Seems like it."

Louise's face beamed with pleasure.

"However, it's not in my hands right now. It's in the castle in Newcastle. I didn't want to bring the princess' letter to this pirate ship." Wales said laughingly.

"So, even though it's troublesome, please come with me to Newcastle."

* * *

 **Scene Change: On the deck of the ship.**

Louise and Wardes stood on the deck inspecting the scenery together.

"Warship of rebels." Mumbled Wardes as he stood on the deck of the ship. Louise looked at him.

A massive ship floated before them. It could be described only as a huge ship - it was twice as long as the _Eagle_ with an incredible number of sails, and it seemed like it was aiming for Newcastle port. With no warning, it opened fire aiming at the castle. The first cannonball crashed into the wall, and a small fire could be seen. The shockwave from the impact could be felt on the deck of the _Eagle_.

"This ship named " _Royal Sovereign_ " once belonged to the fleet of our country. When rebels took control over it, they changed the name to " _Lexington_." It was named in honor of the battlefield where those guys snatched the first victory from us." Wales said with a smile.

Louise only nodded. She knew very well. The royal army did not have enough strength to stand against a massive warship like that.

Wardes continued "This warship keeps a constant blockade of Newcastle from the sky. It shoots at the castle from time to time, not to do some damage, but just to annoy us."

Louise looked through the cloud at the warship. There were a lot of cannons on each side, and a dragon was painted on the surface of the ship.

"It has 108 barrels and looks like a fire breathing dragon at times. The whole rebellion started from this ship. We can't match it, so it's better to sail through this cloud and remain unseen. We can reach Newcastle from the other side, as there is a secret port that only we know."

It suddenly became pitch-dark when the ship went under the continent, as the landmass blocked the sunlight. Also, they were still surrounded by clouds. They couldn't see a thing. Wales explained that rebels never went under the continent because traveling in such a way was dangerous. The cold, damp and chilly air hit Louise's cheeks.

"For Navigators of the royal air force, it's easy to navigate by relying on topographical maps, using the magic of light and measurements."

Wardes laughed, the noble that does not know the sky is not an intelligent person. Louise looked at him with a puzzled expression she never saw Wardes like this before.

They sailed for a while and eventually reached a section which opened into black hole overhead. Illuminated by the magic light from the mast, it was spectacular; they could see a hole 300 mails in diameter.

"Stop here for now."

"Aye Aye sir, stay here!"

Wales' order was given to the still very energetic and lively crew. The sails were taken off, and the _Eagle_ started to drift right under the hole.

"Slowly increase speed."

"Aye Aye sir, slowly increase the speed!"

The _Eagle_ rose slowly toward the hole. Following just behind was the _Marie Galante_ that navigators of the _Eagle_ had boarded.

Wardes nodded, "You are not sky pirates, Your Highness."

"We are precisely sky pirates, Viscount."

Light could be seen inside the hole, and that's where the _Eagle_ headed to.

The warship had arrived at a secret port of Newcastle. Inside, the massive limestone cave was covered with white moss. Many people were waiting on the quay. Ropes were thrown to the sailors to tie down the _Eagle_ and finally the wooden gangway was attached.

Wales hurried Louise and the others to go down the gangway.

A high and aged mage approached them.

"Ha ha, wonderful military results, right, Your Highness?"

The old mage seemed to appear out of nowhere before the _Eagle_.

"Rejoice, Paris. Sulfur, it is sulfur!"

When Wales shouted so, around him gathered cheering soldiers.

"Ooh! Sulfur! This is for the honor of our guardianship!" The old mage began to cry as he was aging.

"I served for sixty years under the previous king... There won't be such happy days again, Your Highness. After the revolt had happened it all turned into sorrow... Even with sulfur, we won't make it..."

Wales laughed with a smile.

"Even if we'll be defeated, we'll show the revolters the royal family's courage and honor."

"A glorious death. My old bones are trembling with excitement. It was reported that the rebels are going to attack the castle tomorrow. It's all or nothing now, Your Highness."

"With our last breath, we'll put their soldiers to shame!"

Wales and the others were laughing at ease from the bottoms of their hearts. Louise became worried after hearing the word defeat. " _In other words, they will die. Aren't these people scared of death? Of course, they are not. They are just as crazy as Zero…" she rolled her eyes._

"And who are these people?" The old mage named Paris asked Wales after seeing Louise.

"This is an ambassador from Tristain. She came because of an important business related to the kingdom."

Paris was surprised for a moment, what would the ambassador from another country be searching for in those ruins? But soon a smile returned to his face.

"So you are an ambassador. Paris Chamberlain at your service, madam. It's nice that you came all the way to Albion. Though it might not be much, we will have a small feast tonight. By all means - please come."

Louise and the others followed Wales to his room. The prince's room was situated behind the kitchen room, and it was rather ordinary looking.

There were a wooden bed, table and a pair of chairs, as well as a painting on the wall that illustrated a battle scene.

The prince sat on the chair and opened a drawer of the desk, inside of which was a little jewelry box. The prince took the necklace off his neck.

A small key was put into the lock of the little box, and Wales opened it. Henrietta's portrait was lying in there.

Wales, who had noticed Louise looking at the box, spoke embarrassedly.

"Strongbox."

There was one letter inside. It seemed to be the princess too. Wales took it out with love and read it. That letter looked older than it should from being always re-read.

After reading it Wales gently folded it and put it into an envelope, then he handed it to Louise.

"This is the letter I got from the princess. I am returning it as well."

"Thank you."

Louise received the letter while bowing deeply.

"The Eagle will take you back to Tristain tomorrow, as we won't be using it in the battle."

Louise opened her mouth decisively after looking for some time at the letter.

"But, Your Highness... What did you have in mind when you mentioned a great defeat?"

Louise asked with hesitation. Wales answered it very easily.

"It is so. My army has 300 men while the enemy force has 50000. There is no chance of victory. So let us at least die in glory."

Louise looked down.

"Your Highness, do you also mean yourself when you talk about dying in battle?"

"Of course. I will die as well."

The prince being worried so little by death tomorrow made it all so confusing. It seemed that it was not reality but an event from play.

Louise's shoulders dropped when she bowed deeply to Wales. She had more things to say, though.

"Your Highness... Forgive my impoliteness, but there are a few more things I have to say."

"What do you want to say?"

"What is the content of the letter?"

"Louise." Wardes interrupted her while he shook her head.

Indeed, the content of the letter was a personal thing after all. But Louise, after asking Wales, looked up with determination.

"When Princess-sama gave me this task she looked like she was worried about her lover. And in the box, there was a portrait of Princess-sama, and seeing the dark face after you kissed and read the letter... Are you and the princess-sama..."

Wales smiled. He guessed what Louise wanted to ask.

"Do you want to ask if cousin Henrietta and I have a love relationship?"

Louise nodded.

"It seems so. Forgive my surprising impoliteness. In that case, the content of this letter is..."

After putting his hand to his forehead and making a gesture, as if worried for a moment about what he should and shouldn't say, Wales spoke.

"A love letter. Just like you guessed. Foolishly, if this love letter were to be passed to the imperial household of Germania as Henrietta informed by letter, it might become a significant threat. In the letter, she is swearing eternal love for me in the name of Founder Brimir. It is like an oath when marrying, love declared in the name of the founder. If this letter is brought to light, she will be accused of committing the crime of bigamy. The emperor of Germania is sure to break off the engagement with the princess who violated the rules. Then, there would be no alliance. Tristain might be politically ignored by other countries' noble families."

"So princess-sama and Your Highness were in love with each other?"

"It's an old story."

Louise spoke to Wales in a feverish tone. "Your Highness, return! Go back to Tristain!"

Wardes abruptly put his hand on her shoulder. However, this did not stop Louise.

"I beg you! Please, come to Tristain with us!"

"It cannot be done," Wales said with a laugh.

"Your Highness, I disagree. Princess-sama would think so as well! Didn't it say so in the letter? I have known Princess-sama since our childhood; I know very well how she thinks. Princess-sama does not desert the people she loves! Your Highness, you didn't say it, but I am sure Princess-sama told you to run away as well!"

Wales shook his head. "There is not such line written."

"Your Highness!" Louise kept on pressing Wales.

"I am from a royal family. I am not lying. There is nothing in the letter from the princess telling me to run away. I swear it by my honor."

Wales spoke as if he was in pain. It seemed like Louise's words hit him. Louise felt like someone tapping on her shoulder and whispering something in her ear. _"Let it go, Louise."_ She thought Zero was behind her and suddenly she looked behind herself. But three was no one.

 _"_ _Idiot. Just look at what you did to me. I cannot think anything else than you. Why are you not here?"_ She gritted her teeth, while she thought at this. But she showed nothing from this to the outside.

"Henrietta is a princess. She has to give priority to the country rather than me."

Louise understood what he meant with that. Even if Wales liked Henrietta, it would never be supported by other nobles in his situation.

Wales tapped Louise's shoulder.

"You are an honest girl, Vallière. You have honest, bright and kind eyes."

Louise looked down desolately.

"But let me give you some advice. It's not too good for an ambassador to be honest like that."

Wales smiled with an attractive smile.

"However, you are a perfect ambassador to a ruined country like ours, as the government that will be destroyed tomorrow is more honest than anyone since it doesn't have anything to defend besides its honor."

After that, he pulled something out of his pocket. From the shape and running arrow, it seemed to be a clock.

"Ah ha ha, it is time for our little party. Since you are the last guests of our kingdom, I would like you to attend it as well."

Louise went out of the room. Wardes stayed behind and bowed to Wales.

"Oh, do you have some more business, Viscount?"

"There is one favor I would like to ask, Milord."

"Ask."

Wardes whispered into the ear of Wales, who smiled.

"Ah such a lovely request, it will be my pleasure."

The party was held in the castle's hall. The king of Albion, James I, sat on the throne and watched the nobles and vassals who had gathered through narrowed eyes.

Though the following day everyone would die, it was still quite a feast, and the table was filled with various treats.

When Prince Wales showed up, there were some enthusiastic sighs between the ladies. It seemed like he was attractive not only as a prince but as a handsome man as well. When he approached the throne, people started whispering.

James, I tried to stand up straight and greet him, but because of his old age, he staggered and almost fell.

Some laughter could be heard from the hall.

"Your Majesty! It's too early to fall!"

"Indeed! Save that for tomorrow!"

James, I wasn't insulted by such comments and smiled.

"Don't worry; it's just my legs were numb from sitting for so long."

Wales came closer and supported the king's body with his. There were a few more chuckles.

"You. I will tell all of you brave and loyal vassals, that tomorrow 'Reconquista' is planning to attack our Newcastle with their full force. You followed and fought bravely for this incapable old king. However, tomorrow won't be a battle. It is likely to be a one-sided slaughter. Let's endure it and show our bravery for one last time."

The king coughed loudly, after that he continued talking.

"But it might be asking too much for all you to die. Thus tomorrow morning the warship Eagle will take all women and children and the ones who chose to leave to a safer place further from this forsaken continent."

However, no one answered. One noble loudly informed the king.

"You Majesty! We are waiting for the order! Whole Army Forward! Whole Army Forward! Whole Army Forward! Since our hearing is so bad tonight, I doubt we will be able to hear any other orders!"

All the people nodded.

"Yeah! What would others say if we were to run away?"

"It's too late to retreat, Your Majesty."

"It's alright! We will continue to serve the king like we did years before! Tonight is a good night! The founder has blessed us with a wonderful moon and warm night! Let's enjoy drinking and dancing for this evening!"

With this, everyone returned to the feast. The three guests from Tristain attracted a lot of attention. The nobles didn't seem to be sad or worried; they playfully kept on joking and offering wine or food to the guests.

"Ambassador! Try this wine! Tell us which country's wine is better!"

"Here! Try this! It's Albion's special - chicken with honey, will make you healthy and vigorous for sure!"

Albion kept on having fun! Even in the end.

Louise walked towards Prince Wales and bowed him deeply. "Your Majesty, may I have a moment with you?"

"Of course, let's speak somewhere private." He nodded.

They departed in a more quite place and started the discussion. "What do you wish Miss La Vallière?" he asked with a politely.

Louise hesitated for a moment. "My familiar is a mercenary and a very powerful mage. He promised me to follow us."

"What do you mean Miss Vallière?" asked Wardes suspiciously.

Louise looked uneasily again, but her determination was stronger than ever. "I-I mean. If he arrives maybe, I can convince him to help your army out while you retreat. In the worst case If I am not able to convince him. You can hire him."

Wales looked Louise's eyes. "You have a human familiar? That's unusual. But, excuse me I have to refuse the offer." Wales said in a smiling manner.

"W-why?" Louise shuttered. "Any help counts. Even one man can turn the tide of the battle!"

He placed his hands on her small shoulder. "I am sorry Miss Vallière. But however strong he is. We are outmatched by 300 to 50000. However, strong he is. He just can't turn the tide against these odds, and I will not be the one who because will cause your familiar death. I could not bear even the thought of the loss of my friends."

"B-But…" Louise shuttered,

"Louise… Please don't send your familiar into his death. Please, I beg you." Said the prince in a sad tone.

Louise looked downward. "Please... Don't let Princess-sama lose you. I beg you!" Louise looked to Wales with her most cute eyes. While her hands are folded together

Wales face reddened in the sudden shock and embarrassment. He looked into his sidelines.

"F-Fine. I'll see what I can do. I promise nothing."

"Thank you! That's all that I ask your majesty." She bowed

After this, they returned to the last royal party.

The people who acted joyfully in the face of death looked more sad than brave. Louise seemed to have felt it more. She couldn't endure the atmosphere, shook her head and ran out of the hall. While she headed outside, she searched Zero everywhere with her glance. It seemed she saw him for a moment, but when she looked back to the place where she saw him. He was nowhere.

Wardes went after Louise.

Anxiously, Wales looked into around. He felt pain in his heart and seeing people preparing for their death was depressing as well. But he had to remain strong as the prince of Albion.

Wales heard a young voice beside him. "Sorry for the impoliteness... But aren't you scared?"

"Scared?" asked Wales while looked around.

Wales turned to the direction of the sound. It was a white-haired young man. With an eyepatch on his left the eye. He wore a black duster coat.

Wales laughed after hearing the stranger words.

"Yeah. But only a little." He said in a relieved tone. "Who might you be?" he turned to the unknown young man.

The stranger turned to Wales and bowed. "I am Zero Rei. Miss La Vallière bodyguard. I think she has been talked about me right?"

Wales nodded. "Yes. Indeed. She spoke highly about your positive qualities."

"We are talking about the same Louise?" Zero asked jokingly.

Wales laughed. "I think. Yes, we are. So, why are you here?" Wales asked suspiciously

"I am here to offer you and the royal faction my help. I am a mercenary after all."

"You think you can turn the tide of the battle? You are delusional. Even if you can, you only delay the inevitable."

"Who knows. Maybe, yes. Perhaps, no. You never know if you do not hire me. Besides that, what do you lose if you use my services If I die in the battle? You don't have to pay me."

Wales smiled while leaned forward. "Then there is nothing to lose."

"As you say Prince Wales. As you say." Zero smiled smugly.

"Let me think about it until tomorrow. Tomorrow you will get my answer."

Zero bowed. "As you wish Prince Wales. If you need me, just drop a call." He handed a business card to Wales.

Wales accepted the card and looked it. "What do I do with this?" he asked.

"Channel magic into it like it was some wand. And I will come as fast as I can."

Wales smiled. "Very useful enchant."

"I developed it myself." Zero smiled.

"Well then. Have fun tonight. After all, this is the last night when you know Albion as a kingdom."

Zero placed his hand on Wales' shoulder. "One more thing. Do not trust Wardes. He is not trustable." Wales nodded with a serious expression.

"Can you give a message in my name to Henrietta?" Wales asked.

"Of course, but it will be not necessary if everything is going according to my plans. You can give the message to her personally."

Wales laughed in Zero confidence "Just tell her that Wales fought bravely and died bravely. That will be enough."

Wales returned his gaze to the center of the hall after saying that.

"As you wish. "he bowed his head. "Please don't tell Louise about I was here. I want to surprise her."

Wales nodded with a satisfied face. "Very well. My mouth is sealed."

"As a goodbye. I give you a riddle." Said Zero.

Wales turned to him with a friendly expression "I love riddles. Let's hear it." Said Wales in a cheerful manner while he drank an another sip from his glass. Knowable. Wales drink an entire quantity of wine in that time to swallow his sorrow with it.

"What do you say to the God of the Death." Wales thought for a moment while looked before himself.

When he wanted to turn back to Zero, he was nowhere to be seen. He chuckled then sighed. "What an impressive familiar you have Miss La Vallière."

With that, the night continued

Louise as she walked through the empty corridors her face, became sad once again. When she thought about Zero who could not be in her wedding, her heart clenched into a sad state.

"You are crying, why..." asked Wardes

Louise didn't answer but pressed her face into Wardes chest.

He embraced her firmly.

Still, Wardes said nothing and patted Louise's head with his hand. Her head seemed so small that it fit in his palm.

Louise spoke while crying.

"No... Those people... Why, why did they chose to die, even though there is the princess... Even if Wales loves her... Why does Crown Prince Wales choose death?"

"He said that it was to defend something important."

"What is more important in this world than the person you love?"

"Louise, When you will grow up. You will understand."

Louise looked Wardes with her tearful eyes "I will persuade him! I will persuade him again!"

"Don't."

"Why?"

"Because you are here to deliver princess-sama's letter. That is your only mission."

Louise muttered while tears kept on streaming down her cheeks. "...I want to return soon. I want to go back to Tristain. I dislike this country. These foolish people and this unreasonable prince that leaves everything."

Though Louise sometimes acted tough, she was still a girl. Louise could not understand Wales' world. She growingly started to dislike Wardes. She did not like his way of thinking, and he still treated her as a child. But she already promised him to be married tomorrow. As a noble, she not want to back down from her word.

Wardes looked Louise's anxious face. " What's wrong Louise. Tomorrow we will be married. This is the time of joy, not the sadness."

"I know Wardes-sama. I-I am just worried about that I am worthy to be your partner."

"Don't worry about that Louise. You are more than worthy to be my bride I assure you."

Louise turned her face away from Wardes.

"It is not possible to marry yet. I am still not a splendid mage..."

"It's alright. You will mature in time, and I will be your side to help you."

Louise turned back to Wardes and nodded. "I-I thank you Wardes-sama."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Next Morning: Whitecastle:**

The next morning…

"What do you think partner?" asked Derf

"Hmm. I think about pizza."

"Pizza? You seriously thought about food when Louise would be getting married?!"

"Yes. Why? I knew a beautiful place in my old world. The chef could make the most delicious pizza in the world."

"You don't care about that Louise will getting married?"

"It's her decision. Not mine." Zero shrugged down the question.

"After Louise getting married you will stay beside her?" asked Derf suspiciously.

"Until she pays me correctly and need my services. I will be beside her."

"And after that? We will look for the way to return to partner's former world?"

"Why would you be looking for it? I'm the only one who is an alien here, right?" Zero said.

 _"_ _A way to return home? Not a bad idea for looking away to developing magic or technology. What is capable of opening, portals between words. I mean. My body and soul according to the lore of Yggdrasil are immortal. After a while, I inevitably went insane. No that's not possible because of my passive invalidation against the mind-affecting effects."_

 _"_ _So it would be reasonable to find a way to travel between different realities. Or build a starship and explore the stars. Yes! No living human on the Earth gets past even the border of the Solar system and with my new knowledge about magic and advanced technology. Maybe, I could build a proper starship or find a way to travel without it."_ Zero smiled to himself.

"Then you should continue your mercenary business after you finished with Louise. There are plenty of opportunity to you. With your strength, speed and magic. Everyone inevitably threw better and better offers after you." Derf interrupted Zero's thought.

"I thought about it."

"Yes. With a sword on your shoulder, at one battlefield today, and then wandering to another country and battlefield tomorrow. It would be like in old times right?"

"Even if your greatest power is rusting." Zero chuckled

"How rude. But I forgive you since you are my partner and a God. By the way, partner, I recalled one thing the other day…"

Zero frowned for a moment because of Derf comment.

"What?" Zero turned his glance to Derf.

"Partner, you are called Gandálfr?

"Yes. They called me that and according to my status effects. I have a Gandálfr named buff what gives me +15 level on the Weapon master job class. "

"Wait. Wait just a moment, partner. I think I remember the name…"

"Really? Tell me about it." Zero said while he watched the passing clouds and tried to match them with things. Like many different animals. Peoples or cars.

"No, it is a profoundly old memory… It was very long ago; I just caught it in the corner of my head…"

Derflinger kept on muttering "hm," ",a," and "aah" repeatedly.

"Maybe you are confused since it was a long time ago. Besides, where is the head of a sword anyway?"

Derflinger thought about it for a while.

"The handle, maybe?" He said, making Zero smile.

Zero looked at the departing ship. He saw that the refugee ship was everything one could expect it to be – many people squeezed next to each other so that it wasn't possible to find a place to sit on the deck.

Zero, of course, inspected Louise from afar, With a divination spell under his eyepatch.

Something tried to block his view. But it was too low level to deny his sight. He just simply overwritten the weak anti-divination magic with his own advanced [Sensor] class abilities and hide his traces under an another spell what fooled the enemy with an another spell.

It was a feeble try. Zero who was the best anti-magic specialist in all YGGDRASIL. It was child play to play out such thing. Besides that, with such weak try. The enemy either wanted to lure him. Or the enemy is such a low level or stupid. He or she can't even cast a decent anti-divination spell.

When he bumped into the first layer anti-divination spell, he already knows. There is an item, an another player, or an NPC from YGGDRASIL who is blocking his view.

He smiled. "I hope you prove me some challenge. Phantom."

People still kept boarding the ship one after another. It was overcrowded, and a mass of individuals pushed each other on the desk.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Chapel.**

Meanwhile, in a chapel, where the Founder Brimir's portrait hung, Crown Prince Wales was waiting for the bridegroom and the bride to appear. There were no other people around, as everybody was busy preparing for the upcoming battle. Wales also had planned, once the ceremony was over, to prepare for the fight as well.

Wales was dressed in the Crown Prince's formal uniform. He wore a bright purple mantle, the symbol of the royal family, and a hat with seven colored wings, the symbol of Albion's royal family.

The door opened, Louise and Wardes had arrived. Louise stood with a dazzled expression on her face, so Wales had to urge her to come and stand in front of him.

Louise was puzzled. Everything happened so suddenly. Wardes barged into her room this morning and brought her here, without even waking her up properly. She was puzzled because sad feelings were swelling in her mind. She came here without thinking, still half-asleep. Because of the prince who was determined to die. She looked around, but she could not find Zero. A panicked expression settled on her face.

Wardes, after telling Louise that it was "Time to do the wedding now," put on a bridal veil borrowed from Albion's royal family on Louise's head. The cover was nicely made, and the flowers that were eternally fresh due to magic made it look indescribably beautiful.

Then, Wardes removed Louise's black mantle and replaced it with a white one; that was also borrowed from Albion's royal family. Only brides were allowed to wear it, as it was the mantle of a virgin.

However, even while being dressed up by Wardes' hands, Louise was still unresponsive. But Wardes understood Louise's mood as a sign of her affirmative will.

Wardes and Louise stood up in front of Wales, who was standing below the image of the Founder Brimir, wearing his official uniform. Wardes, who himself was wearing his usual clothes and a magical mantle, bowed his head.

"Well then, let's start the ceremony."

The Prince's voice reached Louise's ears. However, it sounded like a weak sound of a distant bell. Louise's mind was still lost in the fog of her thoughts.

"Bridegroom, Viscount Jean-Jacques Francis de Wardes. Do you take this girl as your wife, and swear to respect and love her in the name of the Founder Brimir?"

Wardes nodded solemnly and grasped the cane with his left hand, holding it out in front of his chest.

"I swear."

Wales looked at Louise and smiled encouragingly.

"Bride, the third daughter of the Duke of La Vallière, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière…"

Wales read the oath in a clear voice.

Just then, Louise noticed that she was in the middle of a wedding ceremony. Her partner – reliable Wardes, for whom she once yearned. A marriage arranged by their fathers. Only now was her childish, absent-minded, distant future starting to turn into reality.

 _"_ _It is not like I hate Wardes. Maybe I even like him. But if it is so, why do I feel such pain? Why do I feel so sad?"_

 _"_ _Is it because I saw a kingdom turning into ruins? Or is it because I faced a prince who deserted his love and hopes, to die?"_

 _"_ _It's not that. Though those are sad events that hurt, there wouldn't be such a cloud of sadness hanging on my mind just because of that."_

 _"_ _It was a deep, melancholic cloud, which was hard to bear."_

She wanted her familiar to be here in this moment. To either, he supports her or prevents her wrong decision.

 _"_ _Where are you Zero? You promised always to be with me."_ Louise almost cried.

 _"_ _It is because I wanted to be stopped."_ Wondered Louise.

 _"_ _Because I wanted Zero to stop me."_

Louise started to blush once thinking about the reason. Just like thinking about the reason why the previous night she, though in deep sorrow, so easily jumped into Wardes chest, who came after her. Still, in every moment she felt Zero is watching her. She could not see him. But she somehow knew. An early familiar presence is watching her every waking moment. And last night she thought she saw Zero, but when she turned back, he was nowhere to be seen.

 _"_ _Baka. Where are you?"_

After all, no matter how excited or sad she had been, she never jumped into a man's chest before. She was quite while Wardes and Wales waited for her answer. She did not recognize how long she thought in such things.

"Bride?"

Wales looked at her direction. Louise looked up panicking.

She had the expression of a person who didn't know what she was doing there at all. Louise was puzzled. What should she do? What should she do at times like this? No one taught her that. Only Louise's familiar, who was leaving the ground at the moment, might know the answer.

"Are you nervous? That's alright. It's your first time; it 's okay to be nervous."

Wales smiled while talking.

"Oh dear, we still have to hold to the etiquette. Doing this would have to mean only if we are to follow protocol. Then, let me repeat. Do you take this man as your husband, and swear to respect and love him in the name of the Founder Brimir…"?

Louise realized. She shouldn't hesitate with the answer, waiting for someone to tell her what to do.

She had to make decisions for herself.

Determined Louise took a deep, deep breath.

And, before Wales finished his words, Louise shook her head.

"Bride?"

"Louise?"

Two people suspiciously looked into Louise's face. She looked at Wardes with a sad expression on her face and once again shook her head.

"By all means, Louise. Are you feeling poorly?"

"No, that's not it. I am sorry…"

"If today is bad, then another time…"

"That's not it; that's not it. I'm sorry Wardes; I cannot marry you."

Wales looked doubtful at the sudden change of events.

"Bride, is this marriage not what you want?"

Louise looked at the sidelines and gathered her courage. "Yes, that's how it is. I want to apologize to both of you, for my rudeness. It was a painful decision to make, but I do not want to marry."

An angry red blush quickly spread on Wardes face. Wales turned to him and said in an embarrassed, doubtful and regretful voice.

"Viscount, I am terribly sorry, but the bride doesn't wish for this ceremony to continue."

However, Wardes didn't pay any attention to Wales and took Louise's hand.

"…You are just nervous. Dear Louise. You cannot be seriously refusing my offer."

"I'm sorry, Wardes. I yearned for you. Maybe… maybe even loved you once. However, it is different now."

Then, Wardes gripped Louise's shoulder. The expression in his eyes changed. Gone was the usual kindness from his face, replaced with the crisp coldness of a reptile.

Wardes shouted in a feverish tone.

"The world, Louise! I will rule the world! You are necessary for that!"

Frightened by the sudden change in Wardes, Louise kept on shaking her head.

"…I, I am not needed for that."

Wardes extended both his hands, drawing Louise closer.

"You are necessary for me! Your ability! Your power!"

This Wardes was frightening Louise more and more. Not even in her wildest dreams did she imagine the gentle Wardes frowning or shouting like this. Louise tried to turn away.

"Louise, have you forgotten what I once told you! You are not inferior to even the Founder Brimir; you will grow up as a great mage some day! You just do not know about it yet! That talent!"

"Wardes, you…"

Louise's voice was trembling with fear. It was not the Wardes that Louise knew. What had changed him into such a person?

Wales, who couldn't stand Wardes' aggressive attitude towards Louise any longer, stepped in.

"Viscount…, that's enough. Behave like a gentleman…"

However, Wardes struck away Wales' extended hand.

"Shut up!"

Wales stood still, surprised by Wardes words. Wardes clasped Louise's hand with his, and she felt as if it was a snake twining around it.

"Louise! You are necessary for me!"

"I don't have any talent as a mage."

"I told you many times already! You are just not aware of your power, Louise!"

Louise tried to shake off Wardes' hand, but the incredible strength of which he was holding on to her prevented it. Grimacing in pain, Louise spoke.

"I would rather die than marry you. I understand now; you never loved me. You only loved the magical power in me that you foolishly think I have. It is cruel, to marry someone just because of such a reason. It's an insult!"

Louise raged. Wales put a hand on Wardes' shoulder, trying to pull him away, but Wardes pushed Wales instead, who fell to the ground.

Wales's face turned red, and, after standing up again, he pulled out his cane.

"You, what impoliteness! It's an insult! Viscount, move your hands away from La Vallière right now! Or else my magical blade will tear you up!"

Only then Wardes' hand finally let Louise go. A kind smile spread on his lips. However, the smile was forced and obviously fake.

"Even if I ask you this way you won't do it? Louise. My Louise."

Louise spoke while trembling from anger.

"No, there is no doubt left that you are not the one whom I would ever marry."

Wardes looked up at the sky.

"And I made such great efforts, to capture your feelings during this journey…Despite my all efforts to get rid of your suspicious familiar."

Wardes spread his hands widely while throwing his head backward.

"Well, it can't be helped. I guess I will have to give up on this goal."

"Goal?"

Louise looked doubtful. What was he thinking about?

The corners of Wardes' lips went up, forming an ill-looking smile.

"That's right. There were four goals for me to achieve during this travel. Sadly, I achieved only two of them."

"Achieve? Two? What are you talking about?" Louise asked, feeling the shivers of uneasiness travel down her spine. Her mind was working at full power, trying to figure out what was happening.

Wardes put out his right hand in front holding up three fingers and bent his forefinger.

"First one was you, Louise. I had to get you. However, it seems that I won't be able to accomplish that."

"Obviously not!"

Wardes smiled, bending his middle finger.

"The second goal, Louise, is in your pocket - Henrietta's letter."

Louise was startled.

"Wardes, you…"

"The third came into my mind when I saw your familiar. I wondered if I can recruit him to our cause."

"He will never join people like you!" Louise spat back.

"Oh? Really? He is a mercenary are he not?" Louise wondered about what Wardes said. "Peoples like him do everything for money. They have no honor, no dedication, no loyalty to anyone and finally they are selfish. They don't take responsibility for anyone. They only thought of themselves."

"That's not true! Zero is not like that!" shouted Louise. She wanted to deny what Wardes just said.

"You will see in the end. You will see… Oh. I almost forgot my fourth thing why I am here."

After hearing Wardes saying "Henrietta's letter," Wales understood everything. But he was dumbfounded for a moment because what Wardes said about Zero. He pulled out his cane and started to chant a spell.

However, Wardes had already prepared two complete spells before.

But as Wardes channeled his magic through his cane and the first few magic particles just left his weapon. The time stopped.

Zero walked into the chapel from the entrance. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A wedding. Louise this hurts, You did not even send me an invitation." He smiled.

"But I am surprised. The enemy doesn't even make precautions against time space abilities. This was very careless from them. Always make precautions against time-space abilities because they can ruin your day. Either they were stupid or under level 70."

He slowly walked between Wardes and Wales and grabbed his cane.

"Then let the time flows again." [Unfroze Time] he activated his ability.

"The fourth, is your damned life, Wales."

But instead of Wales. Zero stood before Wardes with a smile on his face what caused uneasiness to everyone around him.

"Well, well, well. I was just walking around and look what I found here."

He snapped Wardes cane in half. Wardes stepped back.

Louise shouted "Zero!"

Zero turned his glance to Louise. "Louise. It was not a nice thing to let me out from your wedding. I am deeply hurt."

"H-How? How are you here? You were not coming with us to Albion when we departed!"

Zero tilted his head. "How I am here? I was around Louise all the time. I just masked my presence. I waited for the right moment when you drop your false façade."

"You know? How do you possibly know I just acted all along?"

"You were too kind and nice." Said Zero _"And of course your body language and increased brain activity_." Thought Zero

"So, who are you working for?" Zero asked while he emitted a large amount of killing intent towards Wardes. Wardes could not bear the massive amount of killing intent collapsed into the ground.

"I-I am a member of Albion's noble faction, 'Reconquista'" Wardes replied with a trembling tone and looked up to Zero. "But you will die like the rest of them when Reconquista send the reinforcements to help me out."

"Still trying to act brave? That's cute. But, let me ask an another question Wardi. Why, would you, a Tristain nobility, do such thing?"

"We are the first heralds of Halkeginia's future – a union of nobles that has no national borders. We are borderless."

Wardes tried to get up, but he felt like his limbs constructed from pasta.

"Halkeginia will be reunited into one by our hands; we will restore the Founder Brimir's 'Sacred Land' once again."

Louise stepped forward.

"Before... you were not like this before. What changed you so much? Wardes..."

"Years, accidents and destiny. Though it changed me from whom you knew, it didn't change my nature that you are talking about. And you are talking too much." Mumbled Wardes in his painful stupor.

Wardes tried to hit Louise leg, but Zero stepped into his hand crushing every bone in it.

Wardes gritted his teeth. But in the end, he can't bear any more the pain and shouted out of grief. "Aaagh."

Zero looked up while smiled and said. "Louise, Prince Wales. You better find a safe place."

"Why? "inquired Louise

"Because here they come." Zero unsheathed Derf and equipped his black sidearm. The Jackal.

Suddenly many werewolves like creature jumped into the chapel from the windows and the entrances. Their waves seemed endless. They appeared to target mostly Wales and Louise.

They stopped approximately two meters before Zero in a half circle. Louise and Wales equipped their Wands and changed their posture in a defensive one behind Zero.

The werewolves stopped suddenly. "Your leader is here. Isn't it?"

The werewolves did not respond just snarled viciously to Zero. "Low-level monsters really just filthy animals. Only led by their instinct. Isn't they?" he glanced behind Louise and Wales.

"W-Werewolves?" asked Wales and Louise in unison. "I thought they only exist in the legends." Said Wales in an agape expression.

"They exist where I came from." The large werewolf pack parted apart suddenly. From the entrance, a tall young man who wore a suit, with silver hair and seemingly glowing blue eyes entered the chapel. He was quite handsome in human standards, but you can say he was not human at first glance because he had two wolf ears on the top of his head and a silver tinted tail sprouted from the back of his lower body.

Wales and Louise's eyes widened, and both of them raised their wands. Zero is seeing this smiled.

Zero raised his hand stopping them. "Let him speak."

Louise and Wales looked him dumbfounded. "Thank you for not attacking me straight away Zero-sama." He bowed deeply.

"We know each other?" Zero asked suspiciously.

"Personally not. But my master spoke to you very highly."

"And who might be your master is?" inquired Zero.

"Oh. How impolite I am. Please forgive my disrespectfulness. I am Tiberius Magnus at your service." He bowed deeply. "As. Who is my master? Unfortunately, my master forbids me to reveal his/her identity."

"You know according to your level your master sent you into your death. Doesn't you?" asked Zero.

"I am completely aware of our inequality in strength. I am merely a messenger. I only came here to give you a message from my master Zero-sama."

"Ok. Let's hear it Tiberius. But don't call me sama. I am only a mere mercenary. No one important." Said Zero.

Louise grabbed Zero hand. "Don't worry Louise everything will be all fine." He whispered to her.

The werewolf placed his right hand on his heart and bowed slightly. "Forgive me Zero-sama. But I can't do that, to speak with an exalted being in such rude manner. I could never allow such thing to myself."

Zero sighed. "Do as you like. Well then. Where is the message?"

"Right away." Replied the creature. The werewolf searched the envelope in his suit inner pocket for a moment then gave it to Zero.

Zero opened the envelope, read it. His face distorted and resembled for a moment those who meet Excalibur from Soul Eater. _"That stalker…"_ he thought. Then it returned normal and nodded.

"Is something wrong Zero-sama?" inquired the elder werewolf.

"No. I just ate something bad earlier, and my stomach aches." Replied Zero.

"My master is expecting your answer as soon as possible Master Zero." Zero nodded. "I let your master know whenever I decided. Now you can go."

Louise shouted to Zero. "You can't seriously let him go!"

Tiberius shot a small amount of killing intent towards Louise. Louise almost fainted. "You will not speak in such manner with an exalted being little brat!" Zero did the same to Tiberius. Tiberius started to whimper. "Tiberius this exchange between us." Tiberius bowed. "As you say Master Zero. I apologize. My work here is done. May I depart or you want to fight?"

"As I said before. You can leave." Tiberius bowed again. "I am grateful for your generosity. Farewell Zero-sama. May the full moon shine brightly upon you. I leave you these little chew toys to play with them."

Zero nodded in response. "Thank you and the same to you Tiberius. Safe journey to home." With that, the werewolf disappeared.

Zero raised Derf and Jackal in a cross before himself and smiled "Derf are you ready for a little exercise?"

"I am always willing to do the dirty work, partner."

Zero glanced back to Louise and Wales. "It will be better if you two hide somewhere. It will be not pretty." The two of them nodded hastily and searched some cover.

Zero turned back to his targets "Then let's get the shit done."

in the ground. _"It is my end? It is how_ _Jean-Jacques Francis leave this world? Disgraced by his kingdom and the resistance?"_

Zero cast a space-time locking spell. "[Widen Magic: Maximize Magic: True Magic Barrier]" A bright blue colored force field tensed around the chapel walls.

 _"_ _[Silent Cast: Maximize Magic: Blinking Strikes]"_

 **Insert music under the fight: DOOM SONG - Hell to Pay by Miracle Of Sound**

 _Hell To Pay  
Rip and tear!_

Wake up; I'm a bullet loosed  
Into the heart of a wretched age  
I breathe just to beat and bruise  
An evolution of the burning rage

Gonna get mine  
Get outta my way  
There's gonna be (GONNA BE)  
Gonna be hell to pay!

Berserk, I'm a brutal fist  
Yeah a lone wolf born and bred  
I stand on the bones of Titans  
And my wrath is burning lead

Gonna get mine  
Get outta my way  
There's gonna be (GONNA BE)  
Gonna be hell to pay!

Click click BOOM BOOM  
Keep rushing and a running, running  
The drumming of the buckshot pumping  
Got molten metal in my veins  
Click click BOOM BOOM  
Keep rushing and a running, running  
A reckoning of lead is coming  
I'm kicking in the gates of hell again  
Bringer of pain!  
Earthquake on the shores of hell  
I will split the plains  
Bringer of pain

Rip it  
Tear it  
Pummel into the red  
Rip it  
Tear it

Gonna get mine  
Get outta my way  
There's gonna be (GONNA BE)  
Gonna be hell to pay!

Click click BOOM BOOM  
Keep rushing and a running, running  
The drumming of the buckshot pumping  
Got molten metal in my veins  
Click click BOOM BOOM  
Keep rushing and a running, running  
A reckoning of lead is coming  
I'm kicking in the gates of hell again  
Bringer of pain!

Rip and tear."

 **End Music:**

Wardes looked in horror

Zero disappeared from the sight. The low leveled werewolves were still frozen because of the massive killing intent of Zero and Tiberius. They could not have been higher level than 40-45. As a lower level beast who's specialized mostly berserk attacks. They did not have much intelligence.

After a moment of Zero's disappearance. They started to fall after each other. With heavily mutilated bodies. After seeing how each of their pack mates fall into the ground either with a heavily mutilated and sliced bodies or bodies what was all adorned with smoldering holes what precisely aimed for the werewolf's weak points. The heart and the brain.

Of course, there were werewolves whose lost their limbs and concentrated on growing it back. Others went berserk seeing the sea of blood and attacked their pack mates. The chapel was full of chaos. After around one and a half minute only ten werewolves stood. Zero did not run anywhere he had time, so he enjoyed himself a little. Slowly bleed out the pack.

Louise and Wales watched the battle with an almost disgusted expression. No, it cannot be called battle anymore. It was a slaughter house. "W-What I am summoned? What are you Zero? Do you even a human?" she shuttered. Wales can't say anything he just watched the festival of blood and gore.

Zero appeared in the middle of the chapel. The ten remaining approximately two and half meter-tall muscular werewolves backed down a little bit." What? Are you afraid? The big bad wolves afraid of a little human?"

The werewolves ran at the entrance and started to hit the barrier with all of their strength. But it just did not weaken. Zero spreads his hands to his sides. In one of them, he held Derf who was drenched in the blood of werewolves what still dripped on from him. In the other, he held the still smoldering Jackal his black futuristic looking runed sidearm.

The remaining werewolves slowly turned back while trembled. Like an animal who was cornered, they too did not have anything to lose. Zero forced a weak smile on his face. _"[Silent Cast: Mark Targets]"_ His body analyzed the targets movement pattern, calculated the best way to eliminate them, and locked them. _"[Silent Cast: Aimed Deconstruct Shoots]"_

Louise and Wardes saw nothing more than he shifted his hand a little bit, but after they looked back to the charging werewolves. They only see the ten headless monsters with ten holes in the place where their heart should be. The beasts collapsed the ground in the middle of charge and started to evaporate into the nothingness.

Zero turned back to Wales and Louise. "Well then? Who is next?"

The ground was littered with the corpses of the dead werewolves. Thanks to Zero silver rounds what coated with magic. Knowable. Zero weapons can generate any amount and type solid bullet beside this they can enchant these bullets with the effect what Zero wants, simply shoot pure raw magical or other nature energy. Thanks to this the werewolves were completely harmless and already started to decompose. But their stench was completely overwhelming.

Zero snapped his finger. _"[Silent cast:_ _True Magic Barrier: dispel_ ]" the radiant blue barrier diapered from around the chapel walls.

"Damn you…"

Wardes muttered.

Zero walked towards Wardes. When he reached him, he searched in his pockets where he found the letter.

He handed it to Wales. "I think this is yours Prince Wales." The Prince nodded hesitantly and accepted the letter. "T-Thank you." He shuttered. He was still shocked by the events.

"No problem. After all, the princess hired me exactly for this case." Wales and Louise were shocked. "S-She hired you?"

Zero nodded. "Yes, she was afraid of your wellbeing. So she hired me to take care of you while I am here. It will be a shame if you die here. So you must go with Louise to Tristain to meet her and properly apologize."

"A-Apologize?" Wales did not understand what Zero meant.

"Yes. That girl was so much in love with you. She even signed a contract what will allow me to wish anything from her and she has to fulfill it. Even if that thing is her life or country." Zero grabbed the copy of the agreement what Henrietta signed. Wales read it, and a few drop of tear rolled down to his cheek.

"S-She is caring me this much? After all this time?"

"Always…" replied Zero with an uncaring face.

Wales few remaining knight rushed into the room. "Your majesty. You must flee! The enemy is at our gates!"

"B-But I can't just."

"Yes you do and you must. Without you, the country inevitably falls. If you die here and now. Your death will be meaningless, and you pull the kingdom with yourselves in a senseless loss last desperate battle, but if you live and flee to Tristain. Henrietta may grant you diplomatic immunity, and you can hide in Tristain to organize the resistance from afar."

"B-But…" he looked the knights who rushed into the chapel. "Please leave us, your majesty. If you live, there is still hope. But if you die everything falling into pieces."

Louise grabbed Wales hand and held close to herself. "Your majesty please flee. Please…" tears dripped down of the always proud Louise face. She looked adorably sad while she cried.

Wales gulped. He did not want to make such decision, but he has to. He looked downward and gritted his teeth. "Do you want to break Henrietta hearth. If you die here, you surely will." Said Zero emotionlessly. This was the last drop. Wales looked downward defeated.

"Y-You… I don't have a choice don't I?" Zero turned back to the knights whose listened to all of this.

"What do you think boys. He has a choice?" The Knights smiled under their helmets. "No. He hasn't. If he does not flee now. We will surely pick him up and throw him the closest evacuation ship. Even if that means our execution."

Wales first looked to his knights with a dumbfound expression then smiled to them. "Thank you for your loyalty."

"We live and die to serve the royal family!" the two knights kneeled before Wales and placed their fist to their heart.

"Tabitha, Kirche, and Guiche will be here at any moment. They will transport you back to Tristain."

Said Zero. Wales nodded. "I have a request for you Mr. Zero." Said Wales.

"Shot." Replied Zero.

"I'd like to hire you."

"What do you offer?" asked Zero.

"After Whitecastle will fall. I will be a Prince without a country, so I do not have anything to offer but my very life." He kneeled before Zero.

"After witnessing your prowess against those creatures. I am sure you can hold back the revolutionary army until my men can evacuate. Please protect them until they leave Newcastle."

Zero thought for a moment. Tapping his chin. The Prince and the knights behind them looked uneasy. In the end, Louise spoke in an almost yelling manner while she wanted to hit his face. Zero sidestepped with an expeditious manner.

"Accept it already idiot!"

"Huh." Zero sighed. "Very well…" he reached into his duster and pulled out a bundled paper. He gave it to Wales. Wales after reading it nodded and signed it. "Well, then. It is a pleasure to business with you."

Wales smiled and nodded back. "The same with you."

Zero leaned towards to Wales. "Woman are scary. Never say no to them, or they may rip your head off." Wales's eyes widened because of the confusion then he started to smile and nodded. "Very wise words."

"I think your transport has arrived." Zero turned around and started to walk outside.

"What about Wardes?" Louise pointed the fallen Viscount.

"Let him go. He will be not a problem anymore." Zero said while glanced back.

"WHAT?! You seriously want to let him go after what he is done to me?" yelled Louise.

"Believe me. It is worse if you let him live. Think about it. He is the traitor of the crown. He will be stripped of all his belongings, titles and lands after the news reaches the queen ears If he goes home. He will be either disgraced or sent to execution straight away after a prolonged torture."

Zero counted the reasons in his fingers.

"He revealed a big portion about who he is working too. His current employers will not be satisfied with him that for sure. They either kill him immediately because of treason or banish him for their ranks. Beside that. He will be a wanted man in all Halkeginia. All of the bounty hunters will be after his head. He will be chased like a beaten dog. There will be no safe place for him."

Wales turned to Louise. "He is right Miss La Vallière. Death would be a salvation for him in his current state." Louise shoots an angry glance to the fainting Wardes. "L-Louise." Wardes looked Louise with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Louise turned away her head with scorn and hate in her face and walked away from him.

While leaving the two knights kicked Wardes and spat on him.

When they arrived outside to the courtyard Sylphid, Tabitha, Kirche, and Guiche were already here. They are surrounded by Wales remained knights. Guiche held his rose wand with a trembling hand. "C-Come you vagabonds. M-My golems will tear you apart." He tried to look bold. But he miserably failed.

"Stop! Lower your weapons," commanded Wales. His soldiers immediately dropped their arms and looked at him. "They are friends."

All four of them turned in the voice direction.

"Prince Wales." The Knights said and kneeled.

"Please rise, my friends. I have an important question for you."

"We hear you, your majesty." Said the leader of the knights. "We had an opportunity to save every one of your life. Do you want to live with it?"

The knights looked at each other and started to laugh. "We would never leave you, your majesty. We already reconciled with our death. If Prince Wales remain, we will continue to be too." All of them raised their weapons and hurried.

"Just go your majesty! We will hold the line until you escape." Said the Knight Commander.

"Do you want me to escape without my men? I would never do such thing."

The knight commander walked to the Prince and grabbed his expensive clothes while raised him. "Listen to me brat! You will flee in this instant!"

Wales's eyes widened. "Y-You?!"

"I've known and trained you since you were a child and I will do not watch over your death. So, you will leave the country with these nobles, or I will make you! Even if that means my execution!"

Wales looked to his grinning knights. They shouted for him. "Go your majesty!"

"Flee while you can see your majesty! We will hold the line until the last of our breath!"

"Don't even look back Prince Wales! We will cover your escape!"

Wales almost cried because of his men loyalty. He looked through them. "Do you want me to flee?" he asked. The knight commander grinned turned his head back and shouted. "Boys. Do we want our Prince to escape?".

All of his knights roared in unison. "YEEEES!"

Zero placed his hand on Wales's shoulder. "You have excellent subordinates Mr. Wales. Be proud of them."

"I am." Wales nodded while a few tear run down to his cheek.

"S-Son. Please come here." the king called his son to his deathbed. He ordered his soldiers to prepare his deathbed in the courtyard so he could inspect the last battle. "Please. My son. Flee."

"Father. I just can't..."

"Yes! You can and you must! As your king I order you!" his father said in a weak tone. "Look at you. Your mother would be proud to the man you become." With that, the king died.

Wales stood up from the king's deathbed while he looked downward. "As you wish father." tears rolled down to his cheek.

"Time is ticking princess. Time to go." He pushed Wales towards Sylphid. Then he looked to Louise. "Time to go Louise. I will remain here. To help the defenses and the evacuation as we agreed with Prince Wales."

Louise looked at him angrily. "I will remain with you! As your master, my task is to keep an eye on you!" Zero looked on Louise adorable puffed face while smiled and patted her head. "Did anyone ever told you? You are cute when you are angry?" Zero forced a grin on his face.

Louise glared at him. "I will not leave you alone! You can't leave me alone anymore!"

Zero leaned towards Louise and placed his index finger to her forehead. "You know I am always watching you didn't you?" Louise face reddened and turned away. "Y-Yes…"

"Even when you bathing and dress." Zero smiled. A shiver went through Louise's spine.

"You are an idiot!" She kissed Zero. "Hmm. What was that for?" asked Zero innocently.

"As your master, I have to reward you sometimes. This was a reward from your master. Be glad!" She flustered.

"I'd rather have some clinging gold coins, but this will do it for a time." Louise's head was grown and hit Zero face. Zero let it. It does not cause him any damage he just let it.

Louise still wanted to protest, but she felt some kind of tiredness came for her and fell asleep. As she felt forward. Zero caught her. He turned to Tabitha. "Miss Tabitha. Can you transport back Louie and the others to Tristain?"

Tabitha nodded silently. They already heard the enemy army from the far. Zero placed Louise to Sylphid then walked into the front of the blue dragon and patted her head.

"Kyuuu" the blue dragon answered. "Don't worry little one. I will be all right."

 _"_ _[Silent Cast: Augment Stats]"_ Zero cast his buff on Sylphid. Sylphid felt herself stronger than ever.

After everyone had mounted Tabitha wind dragon, Kirche called out Zero.

"Dear? Is something wrong dear? Are you not coming?"

"No, Miss Zerbst. I remain here to cover your escape."

"You can't be serious Zero! You will surely die if you stay." Protested Kirche desperately.

"Don't worry Kirche. I was in a bigger mess before and came out unscratched." He said confidently.

Wales smiled and turned to his men. "Brave soldiers of Albion. From now on he is your commander. Follow his commands as if I command you."

"Are you sure your majesty? Leaving this young man die with us?"

Wales laughed. "Don't worry about him. If you could see what, I saw in the chapel. You would not doubt he is capable of holding back the rebel army. Please trust me."

The knights nodded uneasily. "We are confident you, your majesty."

"I have one last request for all of you." All of the knight faces turned grave and listened to their leader. "There is an evacuation ship hidden near Newcastle. Please take it and depart the country. You all have families. I don't want them to lose all of you."

"It is time to go, Tabitha," said Zero. Tabitha silently nodded. "One last thing. Please take care of Louise and Kirche training schedule why I am away. They are slacking off."

"And…" Tabitha's eyes were on Zero. "Smile more as I said before. "Zero closed his eye as if he winked. Tabitha suddenly felt embarrassed and blushed a little.

The knights looked at each other and murmured. Before they could answer. Sylphid large wings stirred up the dust from the ground lifting the five people on her back into the air.

"Prince, Wales..." Zero shouted. "The answer is. Not today." the Prince who became the King thought about what Zero meant for a moment. Then he smiled.

The knight around the wind dragon coughed because of the dust. Zero turned back the knights and smiled then headed in the top of the wall.

As he stood on the wall, the 300 remaining knights stood behind him. "You know there is a story where I came from about 300 brave men who held against more than 150000 soldiers army."

"Did they won?" asked one of the knight.

Zero looked back over his shoulder. "No they all died in a most gruesome way. But they held back an army and caused numerous causalities for the other side before they fallen."

The knight smirked hearing this. Then roared in unison. After their roaring ended. zeor continued. "But now you must leave the rest to me. There is an escape vessel hidden close here."

"B-But…" the knights shuttered.

"Hus. Hus. You will be in my way anyway."

The knight commander wanted to protest, but he suddenly felt a dread ran through of his spine. He never felt such feeling before. He nodded slowly and turned to his men's. "Soldiers we will take our leave."

He announced. His soldiers nodded with a worried expression and started to evacuate. He did not want to leave the young man alone, but when he looked at the boy before him. He did not see him as a boy. His presence resembled more like a monster, a cold tactical machine. Who are prepared fo massacre everybody who is in his way?

The enemy army already started its attack. With the first wave came the dragon riders.

Zero pulled out a futuristic-looking automatic heavy assault rifle from under his duster and unsheathed Derf.

"Come. Entertain me!" the army consisted ten thousand able-bodied men with dragon riders and two warships. They continued their march. The other 40000 man already left to prepare the assault of Tristain. They thought 10000 men will easily able to capture Whitecastle.

"Well then. I will dine in the hell today." He smirked. "Perfect place for monsters like me." Zero inspected the approaching army then raised his Assult Rifle.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Secret Location:**

Tiberius Magnus the elder werewolf walked through the long corridor what led his master office. He completed the mission and survived the meeting with Zero. It was his two primary objective.

Now. After he meets Zero, he finally knows why his master was so fond of that man. His presence is truly outstanding. Worthy of an exalted being. As he finally reached the end of the hallway, he gently knocked on his master door.

"Who is that?" a gentle female voice called out from behind the door.

"It is me, master. Tiberius Magnus your faithful servant."

"Come in." invited him the soft female voice.

As he entered the room, he bowed deeply. "I completed the mission as you requested master."

"Excellent." Said the figure behind the desk. Her face was covered by shadow so you could not see her beautiful face. But from her voice and her great figurine you could except she has a beautiful face too.

"How was it? Did you meet him? Did you give him my message?" she said in an overexcited tone.

"Yes, I completed the mission successfully. He is a truly outstanding person as you said, master." Tiberius still bowed.

"Did he answered?" she said in a still excited tone.

"Not yet. He said he would in time."

"Perfect. You can take your leave." The female figure commanded the Elder Werewolf.

Tiberius bowed deeply and left the room closing the door behind him.

The female figure stood up and turned to the huge painting behind her back. She folded her hands together in a lustful manner. You could only see her glowing lustful eyes under cover of the shadows. "We will be together Zero-sama! Forever! I will show that I am worthy of you! My only true love!"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Genuine success comes only to those who are ready for it. So never step back and always have courage to accept new challenges. Wishing you a very happy new year 2017.**


	9. Aftermath The Feelings of a Tinman

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Zero sat on the edge of the wall of the Castle of Whitecastle. Before him prone the battlefield, if you could call that after the events what played out in the blood-stained field what was before him after King Wales left.

The ground littered with thousands of dead man, horse, and dragon corpse. The two battleship wreck laid on the field. Completely broken and burned out. The various siege equipment what the enemy brought with themselves was destroyed by the white haired young men.

He left no siege equipment untouched. After approximately a five hours' continuous battle. The enemy commander ordered a full retreat. Of course, Zero could take one shot the whole army what contained more than ten thousand able-bodied men, hundreds of Dragon Riders and two battleships. With a tier nine, ten or a Super Tiered spell.

But, He did not want to reveal his real power to the world yet. So he used only Derf. His new faithful companion and his futuristic Heavy Assault Rifle what he named Bad Medicine. It was only artifact level. But with each shot a big piece of each soldier disappeared.

Their armor and the magical shields what their mages conjured with their element-based magic was good as they wore a paper armor in a firestorm. Zero magic charged bullets and Derf just instantly ate away their defenses.

While Zero looted the corpses, he found a guitar like an instrument. Thanks to his Automaton race and his runes. He could easily learn how to play on the instrument in a short period of time.

It was already dawn. And the battle only started last day around 11 AM. He did not know ran anywhere, so he took his time to diverse the enemy attention and made sure the enemy will not follow the fleeing Louise, Tabitha, Kirche, Wales, Guiche and the new King last knights.

While he sat on the edge of the wall, he played his newfound instrument a bitter tone and sang a song, while he thought back to the battle.

"I hurt myself today."  
"To see if I still feel."  
"I focus on the pain."  
"The only thing that's real."

Play scenes as Zero tear through the army easily with Derf and the Bad Medicine.

"The needle tears a hole."  
"The old familiar sting."  
"Try to kill it all away "  
"But I remember everything."

Zero summoned grenades with his abilities and magic then he threw them amongst the enemy soldiers and horses.

"What have I become "  
"My sweetest friend "

The Dragon Riders approaching him but with a quick charged and precise burst of fire he kills each Dragon and their riders. Each of them only hit by one bullet thanks to his heightened senses, race and job passives.

He used his [Automaton Stability], [Targeting Processor], [Reserve Cells] and many of his passives to nullify the drawback what the user get when using magic-fuelled weapons. In the game YGGDRASILL the [Gunner] job class instead of using mana or stamina or physical arrows like the Bow or Crossbow using jobs. It used energy cells.

The guns used power cells to fuel its selves. Of course Alternatively, the players could connect themselves to the magic guns and use their own resources to feed it. But it was not necessary because the energy cells passively recharged themselves in a rapid rate if the player used the appropriate configuration and data crystals.

And in Zero's case, it was further enchanted by his [Energy Efficient] passive what massively reduced his and his weapons energy usage and recharge rate. Besides this, with his Automaton race, he could passively increase further the gun type weapons efficiency. So his race change was a double win.

"Everyone I know goes away."  
"In the end."  
"And you could have it all."  
"My empire of dirt."  
"I will let you down."  
"I will make you hurt."

The two battleship turned towards him. Showing their sides where most their cannons placed. They started to barrage Zero and his surroundings.

The enemy does not care anymore their own men's wellbeing. Of course, it was pointless. As the many cannon balls and spells what the mages summoned on the ship collided with Zero, they were automatically nullified with his passive [High-Level Nullification].

However, the soldiers around him were not so lucky. They were torn into pieces with the two battleships and the mages continuous barrage.

"I wear this crown of thorns."  
"Upon my liar's chair."  
"Full of broken thoughts."  
"I cannot repair."  
"Beneath the stains of time."  
"The feelings disappear."  
"You are someone else."  
"I am still right here."

Become bored of this Zero raised the Bad Medicine and activated his ability.

"[Double Maximize Magic: Crepitus Turben]."

His Heavy Assault Rifle shoot two burst in the direction of the two floating battleship what floated not far above him while they turned to show their sides to him. It was a fatal mistake to show such a big target to Zero.

Not that it mattered to Zero. With his heightened senses, he could shot down a flying fly wings from miles away with his guns.

As the two burst collided with the two battleship sides, they firstly pierced the two battleships outer fortified shell like it was nothing more than mere paper, then when the sensor spells what Zero hid inside his bullets sensed they were in the middle of the ship. Exploded into a violent explosive tornado.

Instantly ripping apart, the two battleships. Tearing to pieces the ships interior and most of their exteriors and killing almost immediately the crew. Who did not die by the heat, explosion and the sudden increased pressure. Those were heavily injured and fallen towards the ground. So the fall inevitably killed them.

"What have I become."  
"My sweetest friend."  
"Everyone I know goes away."  
"In the end."  
"And you could have it all."  
"My empire of dirt."  
"I will let you down."  
"I will make you hurt."

After seeing almost all of their mages, Dragon Riders, and their two battleships was taken care with such ease. The soldiers become warier and warier to fight with the white-haired young man. In that time only around 6000 of them remained.

So, before the commander could send the retreat sign to his soldiers, they already started to retreat in a rapid rate.

Zero did not care if they flee from the battle. He only makes sure after their retreat to none of the remaining Dragon Riders goes after his contractors and Wales fleeing Knights. The hidden ship inside the Whitecastle port was anything but battle ready. It was just a simple transport ship with barely enough wind stone to reach Tristain borders.

"If I could start again."  
"A million miles away."  
"I would keep myself."  
"I would find a way."

After he had finished his song, he sighed. "That was a fantastic song partner! What kind of music was this?" chirped Derf.

"I am glad you liked it Derf. It was rock. It comes from a country where I partially from."

"You should sing more. Your voice is not that bad. Hell, you would be a decent singer if you want."

"You think so? Nah, I am not a singer. I am just a mere mercenary who do jobs to earn his bread. This is only a hobby what I do when I am bored."

"Yeah. Sure. Say, the man who could easily hold off an attacking army by himself and fend them off without a sweat. If this not convinces you from that, you are a God. Then what?"

"As I said Derf. I am just a mere mercenary doing jobs for his modest living."

"Yeah. Sure. Just tell yourself Mr. God." Mumbled Derf.

Zero frowned. "Whatever…"

He withdrew his wireless headphones and equipped it to listen to some music. After that, he reached under his duster and removed his floating board from his inventory. He jumped on it and urged it to move with a lazy kick in the air with his left leg. With that, the hover board started to fly downward through the clouds what was floated around the Kingdom of Albion towards Tristain.

 _"_ _I wonder… Why did I not feel any regret after I butchered those soldiers? Most of them were innocent. Their only crime was to following their superior orders. Then why? Why I don't feel any regret, remorse or sadness why do I fell only emptiness? Did all of my emotions lost when I transported here? When I killed them, it felt like I was stepping on ants."_

He withdraws the letter what Magnus gave him. _"Anyway, why is that stalker here? And when I thought I get rid of her when I transported here."_

He thought back his constant stalker harassment in YGGDRASIL and the cold ran through his artificial spine. _"Zero-sama join my guild!"_

 _"_ _Zero-sama! I cheer for you! Win the tournament!"_

 _"_ _Zero-sama! I just killed them for you!"_

 _"_ _Zero-sama! Can I accompany you?"_

 _"Zero-sama! Zero-sama! Zero-sama!"_

Knowable. Zero when he was just a simple human player on Earth. Before his transportation and transformation. Zero earned his living by doing live gameplays, videos and gameplay guide what you could buy on his site.

Besides this, he had many sponsors whose sponsored his life and tournaments. And he had a quite few subscriber and fans amongst the players.

He sighed again and shook his head.

 _"_ _Whatever. I will take care of this later. I need to get back, or Louise will start to yell me again. That girl is really scary when she is angry."_ He thought while he left the sky borders of Albion with his Hover Board while the shining sun rose behind his back.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Royal Palace:**

Tristain's Royal Palace was situated at the end of Bourdonne Street. Members of the Mage Guards patrolled the area in front of the Royal Palace gates atop their magical steeds. The rumor that war was looming had begun spreading through the town two or three days ago. It was said that "Reconquista," the aristocrat faction that had conquered Albion, was poised to invade Tristain.

As a result, the mood of the soldiers who guarded the surroundings grew tense. In the skies above the Royal Palace, magical beasts and ships alike were banned from flying, and people who passed the gates were thoroughly checked.

Even tailors, confectionery shop employees, and traders were stopped and inspected thoroughly at the gates in order to prevent mages disguised through illusion or people under the control of charming magic from getting through.

Due to such circumstances, when a wind dragon appeared in the skies above the Royal Palace, the garrison of Mage Guards grew alarmed.

The Mage Guards was composed of three corps, and each guarded the Royal Palace, one at a time. While one was on duty, the other two either rested or trained.

Today, the Manticore Corps was on duty. Riding atop their manticores, the nobles flew up and headed towards the wind dragon that had appeared above the Royal Palace. There were five figures on the wind dragon's back, as well as a huge mole that was held in between the dragon's mouth.

The Mage Guards warned them that this was a prohibited flight zone, yet the wind dragon, ignoring the warning, landed in the palace courtyards.

Atop the dragon was a beautiful blondish pink-haired girl, a tall lady with burning red hair, a blond boy, a small, petite girl with glasses and non-else than King Wales sat on the top of the Blue Wind Dragon.

King Wales has changed his clothes to plainer ones and disguised himself to does not cause any stir amongst the people and because he does not want to risk anyone lives around him as a possible assassination target.

The manticore guardsmen quickly surrounded the wind dragon and drew their rapier-shaped wands, assuming a stance with spells at the ready. A strongly-built, rough-mustached commander bellowed a warning at the suspicious intruders.

"Drop your wands!"

Instantly, the expressions of the intruders grew hostile, but the short blue-haired girl amongst them shook her head.

"Royal Palace."

The party nodded reluctantly and, as ordered, threw their wands on the ground.

"Flying above the Royal Palace is currently prohibited. Didn't you know that?"

A girl with blondish pink hair lightly jumped off the dragon, and introduced herself in a firm voice:

"I am Duke of La Vallière's third daughter, Louise Françoise, not someone suspicious. I request an audience with her Highness, the princess."

The commander twisted his mustache as he watched the girl intently. He knew about the Vallière Duchy. After all, they were a very famous noble family.

The commander lowered his wand.

"You are Duke of La Vallière's third daughter?"

"Indeed."

Louise raised herself and stared straight into the commander's eyes.

"I see... you have your mother's eyes. Well, what is your purpose here?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you. It's a secret."

"Then I'll have to deny your request. I cannot grant you an audience with her Highness without knowing your purpose. I could lose my head over something like that!" the commander replied worriedly.

"Please Louise let me handle this!" interjected Wales as he jumped off the wind dragon.

As Wales interjected, the commander glanced over at him. He had a young face. Everyday clothes. A blonde hair and a handsome face and a rapier hung on his side.

For appearance and clothes wise he does not seem to be a noble, but he was strangely familiar to the guard.

"What a rude commoner. That's not how a servant should speak to a noble. Stay silent."

Louise glared to the guard with a killing gaze. It was too much for her. True. First, she only wanted to get the new King of Albion into the palace to meet the Princess. In fact, now he wore only simple clothes to hide his identity, but it was the commander's disdainful tone that infuriated her

 _"_ _How dare someone speaks with such tone with a royalty?"_ thought Louise

She almost lost her head and raised her wand, but Wales stopped her.

"Stop Louise. It is not worth it. We find an another way. After all, your familiar just easily defeated Wardes."

Overhearing their conversation, the commander's eyes widened. Wardes? Wardes, as in Viscount Wardes, the commanding officer of the Griffin Corps? Defeated? What's the meaning of this?

Shaking away his concern, the commander raised his magic wand again.

"Who the hell are you people? Regardless, I cannot allow you to see Her Highness."

The commander spoke in a stern tone. The situation was quickly getting out of hand. Louise stared at Wales.

"W-what?"

"As I said, Louise, if we can't get in. We could easily find an another way." With that Wales want back near the Blue Wind Dragon.

"P-Please be quite. You raise suspicion." Louis realizing what the young King said tried to save the case.

Watching the strange scene ahead of him, the commander quickly seized the opportunity of the situation. The Mage Guards that had surrounded the party immediately raised their wands.

"Arrest them!"

Under the commander's order, the mage guardsmen were about to begin their incantations when suddenly...

A person clad in a purple mantle appeared from the palace gates. Seeing Louise surrounded by the Mage Guards, she frantically ran over.

"Louise!"

Seeing the figure of Henrietta rushing over, Louise's face shined like a rose.

"Princess!"

Under the gazes of the Mage guards, the two embraced one another in a hug.

"Aah, you came back safely. I'm glad. Louise, Louise Françoise…"

"Princess..."

Louise's eyes began watering with tears.

"The letter... it is safe."

Reaching into her breast pocket, Louise gently pulled out the letter. Henrietta nodded and firmly grasped Louise's hands.

"You really are my best friend."

"Your words are too kind, Princess."

Henrietta looked around searching his love When he spotted a handsome young man who resembled Wales walking towards her. Inspecting him more thoroughly her eyes widened.

Tearing herself from Louise's hug, she ran towards him. Wales did the same. As they collided, they intertwined into a tight hug, forming a new entity. As the equation said. A+B=C.

They hugged each other for a while then they eased their hug and looked at each other with a love full eyes. Henrietta's eyes were full of the tears of joy and relevance. She knew she cannot kiss Wales in public. She had to suffocate her urge to be with her love. So she only buried her face into his chest and started to cry because of her drug of joy.

Wales only hugged her and patted her back. "It is okay. I am finally here. Beside you."

Henrietta looked up to her love which held her firmly with his hands. "I thought I would lose you..."

Wales smiled. Seeing his love made him realize what could he lost if he remained to die with his men. "I thought the same… Henrietta… If Mr. Zero did not force me to realize what could, I lost if I die in a lost battle. And don't save me from the last moment. I would be surely dead."

Henrietta watched Wales with wide tearful eyes. "Did he convinced you to leave?"

Wales nodded with a sad expression. Henrietta started to look for Zero, but she found him nowhere.

"Where is he? I have to reward him appropriately for his act!"

Wales looked down with a shameful expression. "I-I made a deal with him…"

"Deal?" asked Henrietta. Wales nodded with a bitter expression. "I requested his help to held out the enemy until my men evacuate. This was my condition to leave Albion. Before we left a big pack of werewolf attacked us and he took care of them quickly. But…"

"But?" Henrietta was on the verge of despair. Did her love savior died while he helped to escape Wales? That kind young man died?. She wanted answers as quickly as possible.

"The attacking army consisted more than ten thousand of man not counting the dragon riders and the two battleships what they sent against Newcastle. No one could survive such numerical superiority." He said in a sad tone.

A sad expression moved on Henrietta's face. He knew Zero in a short time. But he was Louise her childhood friend Familiar beside this he was quite handsome too. When she first saw him, one or two thoughts came into her mind what was not does not fit a Princess.

Hearing this Louise slumped on the ground with a vacant expression. "It can't be…"

 _"King Wales said me he is behind us… Why did he lie to me?" she thought while she was on the verge of tears. "Why are you such and idiot? I know you are strong, but you can't possibly hold back a whole army alone…"_

"You promised me to taking care of me and teaching me… Why?... Why do you lie to me? Why have you abandoned me like everyone else in my life?" tears started to drip down on her delicate face while she mumbled on the ground.

"Why did you make me leave you to die? Why I am such a worthless master?" then she closed her eyes and passed out because of her sorrow.

Henrietta is seeing this ran towards to her childhood friend and started to heal her with her water magic. She looked to the guard who was dumbfounded by the events before him. "Did he really Prince Wales?..." he mumbled.

"Don't just stay there! Quickly call a doctor!" the guard saluted and ran for a physician.

She started to search Wardes while she healed her friend.

"... But what about Viscount Wardes? I don't see him; did he take another route? Or did he... perhaps... fall by the hands of the enemy? But if it was the Viscount, shouldn't..."

Wales' face turned to grim, and he explained to Henrietta.

"Wardes was a traitor, Henrietta."

"Traitor?"

A shadow crept upon Henrietta's face. Then, noticing the intent stares of the Mage Guards around them, Henrietta quickly explained.

"They are my guests, commander."

"I see."

Upon hearing this, the commander withdrew his wand, somewhat unwillingly, and told his troops to do the same.

Henrietta turned to Wales again.

"What exactly happened? ... Anyway, let's withdraw to my room before we continue. The rest of you, please get some rest in the other rooms."

Leaving Kirche, Tabitha and Guiche in the waiting room, Henrietta brought Wales and Louise to her own room after Louise woke up. Henrietta sat down on a small and delicate chair, her elbows placed upon the desk.

Louise explained the entire situation to Henrietta.

How Kirche and the others joined them on the route.

How she and Wardes took a ship to Albion and were subsequently attacked by pirates.

How they found out that the pirate leader was Crown Prince Wales.

How Prince Wales refused to escape, even when he had the chance and how Zero convinced him to escape and the attack of the Werewolves.

How they missed the ship because of the wedding with Wardes.

How Wardes suddenly showed his true colors in the middle of the wedding...almost killing Prince Wales and snatching the letter from Louise's hands...

which was swiftly regained,

... And how the 'Reconquista' had vast ambitions...from uniting all of Halkeginia, to the grand goal of liberating the Holy Lands from the Elves.

However... even with the alliance between Tristain and Germania now secure, Henrietta was still uneasy.

"That Viscount was a traitor… How can that be? To have a traitor in the midst of the Mage Guards..."

Spacing out for a moment.

"Princess…"

Wales silently held Henrietta's hands.

"I am still here for you. Please be at ease. Together with the power of our love, we will fight off every obstacle what comes in our way."

Louise still watched from the background how the two royalty is showing to each other their affection. But inside she grieved. Did she grieve her new mentor, familiar, friend or maybe lover?

Wales turned to Louise and bowed. "My condolences Miss La Vallière to your loss, If I can make amends for your familiar death. Please don't hesitate to make me know."

Louise looked to the sidelines and shook her head. She does not want to blame Wales for Zero death. But she just could not find an another scapegoat. Only Wales and herself.

Louise strengthened herself and shook her head. "No, your majesty. It was my fault. As his master, my task would be to take care of him, but it seems I am indeed not worthy to be a noble. I can't even control my familiar properly…"

"Louise…" Henrietta looked at her friend. She stood up and hugged her. "It's okay Louise. It will be fine. Don't worry."

Louise nodded while she was the verge of the tears.

"Yes, princess..." she wiped away her tears. "If you excuse me, Princess. I would like to rest a little bit. It was an exhausting trip."

Henrietta nodded. "Of course, Louise. If you need something, do not hesitate. Just say. The crown is in debt you and Mr. Zero. This is the least what I can do."

Wales stepped forward and placed his hand on Louise's shoulder. "If the King of Albion could do anything to you. Just ask. I don't have any wealth or land left. But I will compensate you for your loss however I can. I promise." Wales consoled Louise.

Louise shook her head. "No, it is fine King Wales, If you excuse me. I need some rest." With that, she left the room.

Wales and Henrietta looked at each other with a sad expression.

"I thought Mr. Zero could not make his word and bring you back. Well. I was wrong. Even if that cost his life, he fulfilled his mission."

Henrietta sorrowfully shook her head. Then she looked at Wales.

After Louise had left and the two lovers remained alone. They fell into each other hands and started a long kiss.

"It is so good to see you again Henrietta. How many years since we did not meet? You are more beautiful than ever." Complimented her Wales

"Wales… stop it!" She giggled then they fallen into silence.

Wales thought back what he just did when he came here. Now he is here, and the traitors of the royal families of Halkeginia now have a reason to invade Tristain. If he died with honor instead to coming here, maybe they did not attack Tristain. But now. It was too late.

"Wales? What's wrong?" asked Henrietta.

"I-I think I made a terrible mistake Henrietta. I had to leave Tristain as fast as I can." He said hastily.

"Why what's wrong?" she asked her love.

The young King gulped. "Now I am here. The traitors have their reason to start their invasion against Tristain. Please forgive me, but I just could not allow to Tristain fall victim of the separatists. It will be the best if I leave before more people notice me."

Wales kissed Henrietta hand and turned around. But before he could make a step Henrietta squeezed his hand. "Please don't leave me again Wales. Don't leave me again…" she said in a trembling voice

Wales looked at Henrietta blankly.

"Do you realize what will happen if I stay here?" asked Wales.

"Even if you didn't flee here, they would still invade here given a chance. People like them will surely don't care about what will happen if they do that. I think Mr. Zero knew that. This is why he convinced you to leave." Explained Henrietta

"... I don't want to give you any more trouble..." said Wales softly

Henrietta, sighing deeply, looked outwards from the window.

"Do you really want me to stay despite the fact that it could cause the fall of Tristain?"

Henrietta replied with a cheerless smile. When a princess, as beautiful as a delicate rose, became like this, even the air itself grew thick. Every men heart ached at sight.

Henrietta held Wales hands firmly and looked into his eyes.

"Yes…" she replied with a honeyed tone.

Wales was struck silent. He had nothing to say. Lowering his head downwards, his clenched fists trembled because of his anger due to its own helplessness.

"What about you as a royalty request diplomatic harbourage in Tristain?"

Wales' eyes widened as he remembered what Zero said to him before they parted apart. _"Request diplomatic immunity as a royalty you have the right to it." He said. "Yes. That should work. But, I will still cause nuisance, Henrietta."_

Henrietta stood up and clasped the hand of the still thinking Wales.

"It's all right, I will grant you diplomatic shelter in Tristain." She said while smiled and tilted her head. The Princess was more beautiful and cute in this pose than ever.

Henrietta laughed with a smile.

"With the obstacle that could have broken the marriage now removed, our country will be able to step into the alliance with Germania safely. In such a situation, the traitors will not be able to invade us easily. The crisis has passed, Wales. Don't worry."

Henrietta said it as cheerfully as possible.

"B-But…" said Wales.

"No. But. You stay here as a diplomatic refugee of the Kingdom of Albion. The debate is closed!" Henrietta said in a commanding tone and glared to Wales.

Wales gulped. _"Zero was right. Women are scary sometimes."_

"O-O-OK." The trembling King of Albion said.

After Wales left Henrietta room. She whispered in an almost inaudible volume.

"Thank you, kind familiar."

A sad smile filled with grief, yet also a smile of gratefulness towards Zero.

"Thank you for your sacrifice. We will remember you as a hero."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic:**

On the flight from the Royal Palace to the Academy of Magic, Louise remained silent. No matter how much Kirche asked Louise what was contained in the contents of the letter Wales had written, she kept her lips sealed. She still not wanted to believe she lost her familiar

"Oi, c'mon, Cheer up Louise. Zero surely did not die. Won't you at least tell me what the mission was? And the fact that the Viscount was a traitor, it's all so shocking."

Kirche looked at the distance.

"But darling fought him, right?"

Louise nodded slowly.

"Yes…" said Louise.

"Still, that's quite an achievement! Hey, what was that mission exactly?"

Louise lowered her head. She never kept her mouth shut this long before.

Kirche puckered up her brows and turned to Guiche.

"Hey, Guiche!"

"What?"

With an artificial rose in his mouth, Guiche, who was spacing out, turned around.

"Do you know what was in the letter Princess Henrietta sent us to retrieve?"

Guiche closed his eyes saying:

"I do not know well. Only Louise knows."

"Louise the Zero! Why don't you tell me?! Hey, Tabitha! What do you think? Well, I believe that I am being treated like an idiot!"

Kirche shook Tabitha, who was reading a book. As she was being shaken, her head followed suit and shook as well.

Because of all the shaking by Kirche, the wind dragon lost balance and suddenly slowed down. Guiche, who was sitting on its back, lost his balance and fell. "Gyaaaaaa!" he screamed as he fell, but since it was Guiche, no one noticed. Mid-way, he pulled out his wand, and using "Levitation," floated down slowly, avoiding near-death.

Louise did not care. She held herself firmly as she tried to comes to terms with her loss. She still doesn't want to believe what Wales said.

 _"_ _It might be love… However, I do not want to admit this thought, because Zero is my familiar; moreover, he is not a noble."_

Loving a person who was not a noble was hard to imagine. "Nobles and commoners are different kinds of people" … As Louise grew up with such beliefs, her uneasiness turned into puzzlement. Anyway, whether these feelings were real or not was not a matter of importance right then.

As she tried to find strength in herself, she looked incredibly cute.

Her white cheeks were faintly dyed with pink, and she was slightly biting her lower lip. Although Henrietta was beautiful... Louise was also incredibly cute.

It was just when this was happening that Kirche spun around and muttered softly. After they had reached the Academy Sylphid landed softly in the courtyard.

Louise landed gently onto the courtyard and saw Kirche, who had unmounted the blue wind dragon gracefully before, walking in the grassy courtyard along the road with a worried face.

Then Kirche stopped and addressed Louise in a worried manner.

"Are you alright Louise?"

Louise answered in a tired voice.

"I-I am fine..."

"Don't lie to me Louise. I see there is something wrong. You know you can tell Tabitha and me.

Tabitha just said one small thought before she and her familiar left. "Tomorrow morning. Training. Courtyard."

When Louise and Kirche looked their direction they already flew away. Louise looked up into the sky. In the blue sky, the wind dragon quickly disappeared over the horizon.

"I will retreat to my room." Said Louise in a depressed tone.

With a sour look on her face, Louise started to walk. Kirche was not sure why, but somehow, she felt more impressed in the same time she felt worried about her pink haired friend.

Kirche, pretending she hadn't heard anything about her friend depressing mod, began quickening her pace towards the dorms.

"What do you think about our training tomorrow, Louise? Do you think it will be hard?"

"I don't know."

"Well, If Tabitha following the same routine what my dear assembled to us. It will be torture."

Under the warmth of the sun, the two kept on walking towards their dorms.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Newcastle:**

The Fortress of Newcastle, once known as a great stronghold still stood proudly thanks to Zero. Though it had withstood the stray magic and cannon strikes what missed Zero. Thousands of brave man died under five hours on the battlefield. It was a disastrous battle for the 'Reconquista.'

Corpses mutilated and burnt beyond recognition littered the ground.

After a day of their shameful loss, the 'Reconquista' sent a few scouts to find out what happened on the battlefield, because they did not want to believe what the retreating army commander and the officers said to them.

They spoke about some kind of white-haired masked man. No demon. Who used a sword and some automatic gun. He killed more than four thousand able-bodied men, most of their mages, dragon riders and destroyed two of their battleships under mere five hours.

After the scouts had returned they confirmed what the retreating soldiers told about the battle. The ground was littered with bodies of horses, dragons, men, the completely destroyed siege equipment and the wreckage of the two battleships what was completely torn to pieces. It was a horrible sight. But strangely the Fortress of Newcastle was almost completely unscratched. Its walls still stood proudly, and they did not found any royalist body neither in the battlefield or inside the fortress. They still don't want to believe it was the work of one man. So they told themselves many different explanations to calm themselves.

The scouts find one more strange thing. As they flew across the battlefield, they saw something burned deeply on the battered battlefield. 'Zero was here. YOU SHALL NOT PASS!'

 _"_ _Who the hell is Zero?"_ they thought with an embarrassed expression. _"How the hell we will explain all of this to the leadership?"_

Albion King disappeared, 'Reconquista' was the new government in Albion - had suffered incredible damage. No enemy soldier died in the battle, and more than four thousand of their man and numerous of the attacking army dragon riders and their mounts died. Besides this, they lost two whole battleships. And the retreated army was on the verge of panic. They did not want to fight anymore. Their entire operation, no their entire rebellion was endangered thanks to this defeat.

Because the fortress was located on the very edge of the floating continent, it was possible to attack and defend only in one direction. So it was not too hard to defend it to the 'White-Haired Demon' as the soldiers called Zero.

They were defeated of course. But because Zero left no long after the army retreated they managed to capture Whitecastle without any resistance. As the retreating soldiers speak among themselves, the seed of fear started to spread inside of the military of 'Reconquista.'

"One moment, he was there and in the next he disappeared and reappeared somewhere else killing many of our comrades."

"Then the battleships started to barrage him with their cannons, but before the dust could settle. We saw two yellow light cut through it and heading the direction of the two battleships after it collided with them and pierced their exteriors. For one moment nothing happened. Everything was silent."

"Then my eyes widened seeing the two battleships tearing themselves apart from inside to outside."

"He used some kind of magic I have never seen, and he used his gun as a focus. I have never seen such thing in my life." Said one of the survivor mage.

"Brimir save us! If that demon appears on the battlefield again, we surely doomed!" The soldiers told similar stories amongst each other, accelerating the spread of the fear and awe.

In other words, the final decisive battle of the civil war in Albion: the siege of Newcastle's fortress, where according to the rumors was an utter defeat. Only one man stood against more than ten thousand men and two battleships. The news quickly became legends and from the legends many tales born.

For example, the 'Tale of the White Demon.', 'The Unknown White' or the most famous 'Tale of the Lone Mage.'

The 'Reconquista' soldiers were diligently scouring for riches. But it seems they found nothing worthwhile in the treasury nor in the surrounding area.

Fouquet and Wardes watched the scene from afar. Matilda found Wardes not far from the battlefield as he cringed on his griffin side barely breathing after Zero crushed his arm so severely. She could not do anything else just amputate it to save his life.

With this, the ex-thief paid her debt to Wardes. Wardes recovered quickly thanks to Mathilda had a few healing elixirs what she brought from the money what Zero gave her.

Matilda who was watching the scene disapprovingly clicked her tongue in disgust.

Noticing Fouquet's expression, Wardes watched the woman and asked.

"What's wrong, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt? Aren't these men who are hunting for treasure your colleagues? Robbing nobles of their treasures was part of your job, wasn't it?"

"Do not compare me to them. I have no interest in the riches of the dead. Beside that. I am no longer a thief."

"It does not matter. Once a thief. Always a thief."

Wardes laughed.

"I'm not interested in that. I only stole valuable treasures because I loved to see the frantic expressions of the nobles. But these guys…"

Fouquet looked through the battered battlefield what Zero left after the battle.

"All right, all right, don't be mad."

"I guess Albion's royal nobles are your enemies. Haven't you, under the name of the royal family, disgraced your own family?"

Hearing Wardes exaggerated words, Fouquet, regaining her composure, coldly said with a nod.

"Oh well. Accidents happen."

And then Wardes turned. The lower part of his left arm had been severed off. The ruined uniform's sleeve was loosely fluttering in the wind.

"It looks like it was a harsh battle for you too."

Wardes frowned.

"This is because of that damned white haired kid stopped me before I could eliminate Wales. Because of him, I lost everything!" he said in an angered tone.

"My titles, my lands, my wealth and I am a wanted man everywhere in the globe."

Fouquet chuckled. "You know because of that kid money what he gave me I was able to save your life."

"If he was not there in the first place. All this would not have happened, and I still had a left hand."

"Because I thought I left behind him I became careless."

"Don't put it like that. He even destroyed my golem and the angels what the rebels gave me easily. Besides that. Look around in the battlefield. What do you see?"

When Fouquet said so, Wardes looked around. "A work of a monster…"

"He is Gandálfr after all and a very powerful mage. According to my sources and the tales of the soldiers they only met one masked person on the battlefield. A 'White-Haired Demon' as they call him."

An image of Zero, a strange looking boy, floated in Wardes mind. Could he really do this? He saw what he is capable of but he still doesn't want to believe.

"And where is that letter?"

Wardes pointed to the direction to the still standing chapel. The place where Wardes and Louise tried to hold the wedding, the place where Wales lost not only his life. But a piece of his sanity.

It still stood proudly. Only the scavenger mercenaries ruined the picture.

"Hmm, that La Vallière lass… your former fiancé, the letter was in her pocket?

"Correct."

"You wanted to kill her in the end? You didn't love her?"

"Loved, loved not, I've already forgotten such sentiments." dismissed Wardes in a neutral voice.

"It seems like you are capable of such expressions. And here I thought that you were a man without emotions… like a gargoyle… Why, oh why do such emotions appear on your face?" she mocked.

Hearing this, Wardes stood up.

From a distance, they spot a person entering the chapel.

The man was in his mid-thirties. He was wearing a round hat and a green mantle. From the first sight, one could tell that he was a clergyman. However, he also slightly resembled a soldier with his long aquiline nose and intelligent blue eyes. From the edges of his hat, curly blond hair peeked out.

"Who is that fancy looking man?" asked Matilda.

"'He is the Reconquista' first general, Oliver Cromwell. Originally, he was just a mere bishop. However, due to the votes of the baronial council, He was appointed as the first general Though he always says. 'I am a clergyman who serves Founder Brimir'" explained Wardes.

"What a bladder." Said with a disgusted tone the green haired secretary.

Wardes nodded. He did not, like too Cromwell while he served under him. He found him too weak willed and short sighted individual.

Cromwell spoke in the chapel with one of his officers. "Your Excellency, you are not a freelance first general anymore, you are now Albion's…"

"Emperor, Viscount."

Cromwell laughed. However, his eyes didn't change.

"Certainly, do you knew where the hell is Viscount Wardes is? I need to speak with him hastily.

"Your Excellency's we did not have contact with him since his last message."

"What about Prince Wales. Did you found his corpse?"

"No. Your Excellency. We did not found neither his corpse or any royal soldier's body on the battlefield. Only our soldier's bodies are littering the ground."

"Humph. It does not matter in a long shot. Albion is ours. And from this, we will be unstoppable."

"But, your excellency. What about the 'White-Haired Demon'?"

"What 'White-Haired Demon'" inquired the new Emperor, Viscount.

"The surviving soldiers speak about a 'White-Haired Demon' who did this to our attacking army. They told stories about that Demon destroyed, intimidated and forced to retreat our forces."

Cromwell frowned. "Do not believe in every simple wild story. No one can hold back an army by itself. No matter how powerful it is. Our army has been defeated by an another military what was simply retreated after they defeated our army."

"B-But your majesty…" shuttered the officer.

"Enough! Don't you see we work for unity! Unity of steel! Halkeginia is us, a union of chosen nobles that will get back the Holy Land from those menacing elves! It is a mission given to us by Founder Brimir! 'Unity' is our number one duty. Therefore, officer, I trust you. There is no blame in such a trifling failure."

The officer bowed deeply.

"For this great mission, Founder Brimir blessed us with an extraordinary power."

"Your Excellency, what power has Founder Brimir granted Your Excellency with? If it is all right, I would like to know."

Cromwell continued in a slurred tone, caught up in his own theatrics.

"Do you know about the four great elements of magic, Officer Rollo?"

Rollo nodded. Even children know of such things. Fire, Wind, Water, and fourth – Earth.

"In addition to the four great elements, there is another magical element. The element that Founder Brimir used, the element of zero. Really, it was the first element of all things."

"Element of zero… Void?"

Rollo turned pale. The lost element. The magic of nothingness that, as dark legends say, disappeared. Did this man know something about the element of zero?

Suddenly two of Cromwell trusted soldiers entered the chapel with an exquisite box in their hands.

"Your Excellency we found a strange box hide in the courtyard."

Cromwell turned around and inspected the box. After he had verified the box does not hold any trap he opened it.

Suddenly a hologram with the dancing masked Zero appeared. Behind him, scenes played from his shamefully fleeing army. And the troll music started to play, While numerous mocking messages appeared translated to everyday language. 'Your army has been dunked.'

'You call this army? Don't make me laugh.'

'Run! Run! Run as you can! You can't catch me because I am the gingerbread man!'

And much more similar things.

"Ahhhhhhhhh  
Ya ya yaaaah  
Ya ya yaaah  
Yaaah ya yah

Ohohohohoooo  
Oh ya yaaah  
Ya ya yaaah  
Yaaah ya yah

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh  
Ye-ye-yeh  
Ye-ye-yeh  
Ohohohohoh

Ye-ye-ye-ye-yeh  
Ye-ye-yeh  
Ye-ye-yeh  
Ohohohohooooooooooo  
Aaaaoooooh aaaooo  
Hooo haha

Nah nah nah nah  
Nuh nuh nuh  
Nuh nuh nuh  
Nuh nuh nuh  
Nuh nuh nah!

Nah nah nah nah nun  
Nun-ah nun  
Nun-ah nuh  
Nah nah nah nah nah!

Nah nah nah nah Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Dah dah daaaaaaaaaah...  
Da-da-dah...  
Daaah..  
Da-dah...

Lololololoooooooooooooo!

Lah la-laaah  
La la laaah  
lol  
haha

Ohohohoho  
ho-ho-ho  
ho-ho-ho  
oh-ho-ho-ho-ho

Ohohohoho  
ho-ho-ho  
ho-ho-ho  
Lololololooo...

AAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
eeeee-eeeee-EEEEEEEEE!

Luh-luh-lah...  
Lah  
Lah-lah

Ohohohohooooooooo!  
BOPadudududu-dah-da-du-daaaah!  
Da-da-daaaah  
Daaah  
Da-daaah...

Lololololo  
lololo  
lololol  
Lalalalah!

Trololololo  
lalala

Oh-hahaha-ho  
Haha-hehe-ho  
Hohoho-he-ho  
Hahahaha-ho

Lolololololo  
Lolololololo  
Lolololololo  
Lololo-LOL!

Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
La-la-laaaah!  
La la laaaah!  
Laaaah  
La-lah...

Ohohohohoooooooooo!  
La, la-laaah!  
La-la-laaah  
lol  
haha...

Lololololo  
Lololo  
Lololo

Ohohohoho!

Lololololol  
Lololo  
Lololo

Ohohohohooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

Cromwell was furious hearing the mocking music and seeing the scenes. But after he found the obscene drawing about the shameful defeat. What was placed in thebox. His head started to steam because of his anger. "Whoever did this find him and bring me his head!" he shouted

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic:**

Three days after Louise and company had returned to the Academy of Magic, the marriage between Tristainian Princess Henrietta and Germanian Emperor Albrecht III was officially announced. The ceremony would take place the following month, before the conclusion of the military alliance.

The alliance conclusion would be held in Germania's capital Vindobon, where the letter of agreement was to be signed by the Tristain prime minister, Cardinal Mazarin.

The day after the alliance, a new Albion government was officially established. In an instant, tensions sparked between the two countries, but the Kingdom of Albion's First Emperor Cromwell sent a special envoy to Tristain and Germania at once, in order to sign a non-aggression pact.

As a result, both countries had a conference. Even with the two nations' combined airforce, they could not oppose Albion's fleet. Though the non-aggression pact felt more like a dagger pointed at the neck, the two countries didn't have much of an alternative, and this offer was the best they could hope for.

However, peace was established in Halkeginia only on the surface. Politicians could not sleep day or night. And it wasn't just the nobles; the commoners tensely awaited each day, as well.

Tristain's Academy of Magic was no exception either.

Louise and Kirche were just doing their morning physical training what led by Tabitha. Zero previously asked the blue haired brunette to do not let slacking down the two girls with their physical conditioning.

They ran around the school exterior walls, and Tabitha monitored them while she read one of the books what Zero previously gave her. It was The Lord of the Rings first volume. She really liked it. It has everything that she wanted from a fantasy story. Different races, adventure, excitement, magic, etcetera.

If either Kirche or Louise started to slow down, Tabitha just urged them with her wind magic. Of course, numerous boys watched or ran beside Kirche exotic form.

Louise was still depressed because of Zero still did not come back. She started to feel Wales told the truth when he said Zero evidently died because of the numerical superiority.

To suppress these thoughts, she ran faster but soon enough she moved out of her stamina and had to stop. She drank a sip from her water bottle.

Tabitha wanted to raise her staff to urge Louise, but a figure appeared behind Louise's back. He signed Tabitha to smile, and Tabitha shot a weak smile in the direction of the stranger.

The strange white haired figure poked Louise's shoulder.

Louise did not answer. The stranger did it again. Louise still not answered. The white haired stranger sighed and pulled out a long wand-like rod which ended as a fork and sparkled.

The stranger with an eyepatch what covered one of his eyes raised his right hand before his mouth and signed Tabitha to do not sign to Louise.

The stranger only just touched Louise butt with it. But Louise jumped high and gave out a strange yelping sound. Because of her sudden shock.

Louise turned around hastily. "What was that for?!" she yelled with an angry expression, but when she saw who stood behind her. Her eyes widened.

"Y-You? I thought you died…" she jumped into Zero's neck.

"Well, I am not. It 's nice to see you again Louise. I see Miss. Tabitha carried out her task splendidly."

"Where were you! You! Idiot! I worried myself to death!"

"It was not necessary. I said I was in a worse situation doesn't I?" Zero said casually.

"Why did not you come sooner?" asked Louise with cutely furious expression.

"Honestly speaking. I just wandered a little in a forest what located on the border of Tristain and Gallia. You know it is an entirely awe-inspiring place, and I lost a few my thoughts while I wandered around the forest."

Louise clenched her fist and started to reach for her wand. "You! Idiot! You were sightseeing instead of coming back! What do you think what are you?"

Zero scratched his face innocently. "I am a mercenary what else." Kirche finishing her lap saw Zero and jumped in his neck. The other boys watched the scenery with an expression what was a mix of anger and envy. "Darling you are back! How I missed you!" she looked to Louise. "You see Vallière? I said he would be back."

Louise's head was grown a few size because of the accumulated steam inside of it. "Leave my familiar alone Zerbst!"

Tabitha with Sylphid landed beside them. Zero turned to her. "Thank you, Miss. Tabitha to taking care of their training."

Tabitha nodded. "No problem."

Zero noticed the book what Tabitha was reading. "Do you like the book what I gave you?"

Tabitha nodded. "Yes. Very Absorbing."

"I am glad." Zero said blandly. "There are two more volumes from it and a prelude trilogy if you finished with it."

Tabitha nodded again. Zero clapped his hands together. "Well then. If you don't mind it Miss. Tabitha, I'll take the reins from now on. You can join the training if you want."

Tabitha nodded. "W-Wait you just arrived back! You want to start your torture immediately?!"

Zero touched Louise once again with his shocking wand. It was an in-game shop item. [Wand of Zeus]. It gave the players a feeble shock what makes them jump into the air. It is completely harmless it only causes shock effect through psychological means. But it was effective.

"Chop-chop. Or I will shock you again." Said Zero blandly.

"As your master I command…" Zero touched Vallière again with the shocking wand before she could finish her monolog.

"Chop-chop or you will be getting shocked again." Louise angry face turned into a desperate one. "I hate you!" she shouted.

"Good! Good! Let the hate flow through you!"

Kirche only chuckled. But Zero shocked her too. "Don't slack off Miss. Zerbst or I have to punish you too."

Kirche smiled and started to run. "Ok, Darling. I am in your care."

With that, the day continued.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Next day:**

The day after Zero's return Louise become nicer than she usually.

After Zero returned from Albion something changed. Warm feelings towards Zero started to sprout within Louise. It was unknown for Louise if Zero felt the same. Because on his face, Zero always wore his usual bland uncaring expression. It was like his face fixed in that position. Only a few times Louise saw his expression has been changed.

In the morning, Louise always expected from Zero to prepare her washing basin. Of course, Zero did that for her only once. But because of Louise started to complain he never did it again and Louise either did it for herself with an angry frowning expression while Zero left the room while the pink haired tsundere still yelled at him. Or she commanded a maid to do it for her. But after Zero's return…

Feeling slightly awkward. Louise sat on her bed with a tired look.

With the wash basin placed on the floor, "You did not yell at me to do it. What happened Louise?" inquired Zero.

"Leave it there; I'll do it myself."

Zero was curious. He didn't think the words "I'll do it myself" could come from Louise's mouth.

"Louise? Are you feeling alright? Did you eat something bad? Are you sick?" Zero scanned Louise with his [Status Scan] ability. But he did not found anything abnormal.

Zero waved his hand in front of her face. Louise pouted, facing away. She was blushing. As if she was angry, Louise said, "I'll do it myself. Leave me alone."

Louise dipped her hand in the wash basin, scooped up water, shook her head, and washed her face. Water splattered everywhere.

"So, you're the type that likes to move their face while they wash it, huh? Dirty, dirty Louise." He joked with her.

Louise was slightly taken aback by Zero's comment. Her face blushed, and she became angry. "S-Shut up! G-Got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all. It 's nice to see some changes in your behavior." Zero complimented Louise while he forced a smile on his face.

Following the instruction from a book how to train a dog. Zero wanted to reward Louise for her positive change. If you want to train a dog, you had to reward the dog good behavior with rewards and presents and the bad behaviors with some kind of punishment. Possibly not physical but psychological.

So he took Louise's clothes from her closet and laid them face down on her bed, while Louise put on her panties. Zero, holding Louise's uniform, turned around when he thought she was done. The next step was dressing Louise.

When Zero turned around, Louise, wearing only her panties, started to panic and quickly covered her body with sheets.

"Leave the clothes there," said Louise, with half her face covered by the sheets. ''What happened?' I thought you only look at me like a dog." said Zero calmly.

"What changed Louise?" he teased Louise who still had her sleepy expression on her face. What's more, she's hiding behind the sheets. Usually, she wouldn't care about being seen. It was quite amusing for Zero.

"S-Shut up! And leave it there!"

Louise popped her head up above the sheets. "I said leave it there, didn't I?!"

Louise then buried half of her face in the sheets again and glared at Zero.

The still amused Zero placed the clothes where Louise pointed.

"Face that way."

"Ok. Your majesty." He bowed comically.

"I said face that way!" she almost yelled with her trembling voice.

It seemed as if she was the type of person who didn't want to be seen while changing. That's a very typical reaction for adolescent girls; however, Louise had been fine being seen in the past.

 _"_ _I wonder what changed her behavior this drastically. It is a positive change. Still strange."_ Wondered Zero.

Well, many things happened in Albion. Her fiancé had betrayed her and Henrietta. Her childhood friend. Almost lost her lover and she grieved Zero more than three days because she thought he died. It was a horrible experience for Louise. Perhaps those events had changed her.

Meanwhile, he thought about these things. He pulled out a book under his duster. Sit down on Louise's chair and started to read.

Zero stopped his train of thoughts abruptly and shook his head. She'd wake up. Get angry. Abuse. Any sense of harmony would have exploded into bits and sometimes even try to hit him. This was the daily routine since he arrived. He did not do anything against it because he found it quite amusing.

The expression on Louise's face when she is failing to abuse him after many times. It was quite satisfying. And Zero was curious when Louise will finally learn the fact she can't hurt him in any way. Considering her stubborn nature, he guessed it would never happen.

 _"_ _How she always refers me? Ah! I got it! A dog. That's me, A dog. Yes, that I am. A dog of war. 'woof.'"_ Chuckled Zero inwardly.

 _"_ _Well, whatever. I have a crazy Yandere who is pursuing me and waiting for my answer. I had to watch my back. After this. Or I will come to grief. I am so scared."_ His personal tone changed to a playful one.

"What are you reading?" asked him Louise with a curious expression.

"Oh. It is just about a book about the fight for the Iron Throne."

"Iron Throne? Which kingdom has Iron Throne?" inquired Louise.

"Oh. This is just an adult fantasy book. Young lasses like you would not comprehend its complicated story." Joked Zero.

"Give me that book!" commanded him, Louise.

"What do you give for it?" replied Zero.

"What do you want?"

"Three hundred shiny gold coins per book." Zero forced a smirk on his face.

Louise frowned and looked away. But from with one of her eye, she glanced towards the book.

She jumped towards to Zero to snatch away the book from his hands. But Zero just teleported to her bed and flipped a page. She tried many times take away his book then she finally gave up.

"Fine, I don't care. Keep your stupid book. I don't want to read it anyway." she puffed her cheeks adorably. Then she glared dubiously at Zero, walked out.

"Come on, let's go for breakfast."

"Ok. Lead the way." Zero followed after her while he still read his book. _"Anyway. I wanted to greet Siesta and the staff."_

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Alviss Dining Hall**

Even in the Alviss Dining Hall, something surprising occurred.

Zero wanted to go into the kitchen after he escorted Louise to her seat, but before he could leave Louise grabbed his coat. Zero looked up from her book and looked at her.

After Louise and the others had returned to the academy, they reported to Osman. Osman, who had already heard from Henrietta, thanked and praised them for their efforts.

Then they had returned to their rooms … and quickly fallen asleep. Zero hadn't done anything to anger Louise beside his three days' trip in the border forest. With a bland look on his face, Zero glanced towards Louise.

Louise started blushing, and while turning away, she said, "From now on, eat at the table."

"Well, thank you?" Zero looked blankly at Louise. That was very unexpected of Louise.

 _"_ _This starting to become stranger and stranger? I did not sense any mind-affecting spells on her or any status effect or poison." Zero sighed. "I really should stop my psychological experimentation her. It seems it starts to break her mind."_

"Come on, sit down quickly!"

Dumbfounded, he sat next to Louise. Malicorne, who always sat there and had caught a cold, started to protest, "Hey Louise, that's my seat. What do you mean you'll let your familiar sit on it?" Then Malicorne realized just who sat in his place and started to tremble.

Louise glared at Malicorne. "If you don't have a seat, then just go get a chair."

Malicorne nodded nervously "O-Of course; I will go right away." But Zero stood up and give his seat to Malicorne.

"Nonsense. It is I who took your seat. The least I can do is to bring one to myself."

Malicorne and Louise looked dumbfounded. Zero grabbed the nearby empty chair and brought it near Louise then sat down.

This was the legendary familiar who supposedly defeated Guiche and caught Fouquet. What's more, it seemed they had accomplished some incredible feat while they were away from the academy the past couple of days beside that he was most likely a square class mage. Malicorne was covered in cold sweat when he told Zero off.

Malicorne nodded nervously. "T-Thank you."

"It is no problem." Said Zero with an uncaring manner.

Louise still looked at Zero. She did not understand why Zero let himself and brought a chair to himself instead of intimidating Malicorne. In truth, Zero did not want to alienate people from himself. It could only cause trouble later.

Zero glanced looked at her and asked. "What?"

Louise turned her head away, and her cute cheeks reddened. "N-Nothing."

With a cool look, Louise was waiting for the prayer time before the meal. _"I wonder what happened. What change of heart is this? Why is she so nice? Surely there's a reason. Nope, he thought, the trip to Albion changed Louise."_

It must be … after seeing people injured and killed, these warm feelings must have started to blossom within her. Psychologically human beings showed affecting after a traumatic experience towards those whose undergone a similar experience. For example,

A kid was always bullying the weaker ones in the school, but after he or she experienced similar traumatic experience. The child starts to protect and feel a strange kinsmanship to the others and instead of bullying them the kid will start to protecting them.

Of course, this is not true in every chase. The kid could turn into a psychotic maniac after he/she undergone such experience and his/her bullying habit turn into a mania. But it has a lesser chance than the first option.

So that's it.

The command to be compassionate towards animals has been set upon Tristain.

The law setter: Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière.

The object: familiars, as well as dogs- myself in other words.

Zero stopped his imagination and glanced to Louise.

 _"_ _You've become nicer haven't you Louise, more like a girl. You're dazzling like this. Being so sweet to someone like me… You're growing up like a girl. I am so proud."_ Zero forced a smirk on his face.

Her radiance is mixing in with his sadness and despair; Louise noticed Zero watching her intently and blushed, "W-Why are you looking at me like that?"

Seeing the Louise reaction for his starring Zero smirk grows. "Oh, nothing." Zero turned back to his book.

Louise quickly turned the other way.

"So…" asked Louise with a weird way.

"So?" asked Zero while flipped a page.

"What happened after we parted our ways in Newcastle?" inquired the little pink.

"Nothing substantial. Really." Said Zero blandly as he sipped one sip from his tea.

"What do you mean 'Nothing substantial?!' We left you and King Wales men. With a whole army in your back! You cannot say such things 'Nothing really'!" she almost shouted.

"Oh, that." Zero thought back about the events what played out in the Fortress of Newcastle. Louise watched him with a curious expression.

"Well, I covered Wales men's until they retreated then played a little bit with the enemy army. Then left to wander around the forest of Gallia. Simple things really."

 _"_ _Ugh, she must think I'm weird. The master thinks her dog is weird. Hehehe. Beside that. She doesn't have to know the whole scary truth. It may alienate her to me. Alienate, a client or anyone else, is not a clever solution."_

Louise left eye twitched because of her anger. Then she turned away. "Idiot. And when I thought you have changed." She murmured under her nose as she continued her breakfast.

Zero ate only a minimal amount of his food. It was a luxurious meal, but he preferred to eat in the kitchen amongst the 'normal' people. Not as if he needed eating. His Automaton body does not really need food consumption. He does not gain any buff from this food. He ate because he enjoyed it.

The usual prayer proceeded, and breakfast began. Zero quietly ate his food and read his book. It was delicious.

Yet. He found the food what Siesta and Marteau prepared him in the kitchen more enjoyable. Maybe because of the SpongeBob rule. If you make the food with your heart and good care it is more delicious.

 _"_ _Where is a SpongeBob when you need him?"_ mumbled Zero. Then he heard SpongeBob annoying laugh in his head and changed his mind. " _Forget if I said anything."_

* * *

 **Scene Change: In the class:**

When Louise and Zero entered the classroom, Zero was quickly surrounded by his new fan girls. There were rumors that he had been on a dangerous journey and had accomplished great feats during his absence. Louise, Tabitha, Kirche and Guiche was already interrogated from the other students. But Zero just arrived back last day.

The truth was that some students were watching the spectacle where the leader of the Magic Defence Squad had departed. It wasn't a peaceful scene. They were all eager to know what happened and they would have asked him during breakfast too if it weren't for the teachers.

"Ladies. Ladies. Calm down. It was a secret mission. So I can't say anything." Zero tried to calm down the girls.

"B-But Zero-sama…" said one of the girl.

"G-Get away from my familiar!" yelled Louise and pulled Zero out from the ring of girls. Zero saluted to the girls while Louise dragged him away.

Kirche and Tabitha were already seated.

"Hey, when you and Louise were absent from class, where did you all go?" asked Montmorency, grasping her arm. They still tried to get information from them. With no success.

Glancing at her, Kirche elegantly started redoing her makeup and Tabitha quietly sat while reading her book. Tabitha didn't talk much. As for Kirche, although she usually was in the mood to talk, today she didn't feel like telling her classmates about their strange journey.

No matter how hard their classmates pushed and pulled, they couldn't extract anything out of the two, so they switched their target to Guiche and Louise who had just appeared.

Guiche, who liked being surrounded and fussed over, got carried away as expected. "You want to ask me, right? Do you want to know the secrets I know? Ahaha, what a scared little rabbit!"

Louise broke through the crowd of people and smacked Guiche over the head. "What do you think you're doing?! You'll be hated by the Princess if you say anything, Guiche."

With a single reference to Henrietta, Guiche became silent at once. Their classmates grew even more suspicious upon seeing this. They surrounded Louise and started pestering her.

"Louise! Louise! What actually happened?"

"Nothing at all. Osman just sent me to the palace on an errand; that's all. But we already told you this much a few days ago. Right Guiche, Kirche, Tabitha?"

Kirche smiled mysteriously while blowing on her polished nails. Guiche nodded. Tabitha read her book. Since no one was willing to speak, their classmates returned to their seats. As a group of sore losers, they started to talk about Louise angrily.

"But why is Zero-sama only arrived yesterday?"

Louise started to frown. "After the mission, that idiot went wandering in the forest."

The student's sweat dropped "Heh; it's probably nothing important anyway."

"Yeah, it's Louise the Zero we're talking about here. I can't imagine what great feat she could accomplish when she can't even use magic."

"Catching Fouquet was Zero's feat. Her familiar knows more magic than her." Montmorency said irritatingly, waving her curly hair.

Louise bit her lip, wearing an annoyed expression on her face while keeping silent.

"Be silent and apologize." Said Zero from his place with a deadly calm expression and tone while he sent a minimal amount of killing intent towards Montmorency.

Montmorency almost fainted and gulped. The whole class went silent. "Y-Yes…" she said in a trembling tone.

She turned to Louise. "I-I am sorry Louise."

Louise puffed her cheek as usual with her always proud expression. "I will let you go with this. This time." Then she glanced towards Zero with a sweet look. _"So he really cares about me…"_

She walked beside her familiar and sat down. In her usual seat.

Louise was about to say something to Zero about it, but then, Mr. Colbert entered the classroom, so she sat back down. Class started.

"Well, everyone," Mr. Colbert patted his bald head slightly. Until three days ago, he had been frightened that Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt had broken out of prison. Immediately, the initial conclusion was that there was a traitor in the castle. He thought that it was a serious affair for Tristain.

This morning, however, Osman summoned him, telling him that it was "alright already" and he returned to his usual self. Besides, things like politics did not interest him much.

What he did have his interest in was knowledge, history and … research. That's why he liked lessons. He could freely state the results of his research. And so, on a joyful note, he showed the class something strange that he placed on the desk.

"Mr. Colbert, what's that?" one student asked.

It really was a strange looking machinery. It was composed of a long metallic tube with a metallic pipe stretching out of it. A pair of bellows were connected to the tube, and a crank was attached to the head of the cylinder. The crank was connected to a wheel on the side of the barrel. Finally, gears were attached to the wheel and the box.

Zero leaned forward because the machine what Colbert put on the desk was strangely familiar to him. _"Where did I seen that thing. In a steampunk art book? Nah,"_

Then he realized. _"Oh! I got it I seen it in an old history book! So this is how they looked approximately two or three century back. Fascinating. Indeed_."

Staring at the equipment, the students were all wondering what sort of lesson would follow. Clearing his throat, he began his lecture, "Firstly, who can tell me the main characteristics of the fire branch of magic?"

The class turned to Kirche. If you were talking about the fire branch of magic in Halkeginia, then you would be referencing Germanian nobles. Among them, the Zerbsts were a famous family. As her nickname, Ardent indicated, she was adept at fire magic.

Even though the class had started, Kirche still continued to polish her nails. Without taking her eyes off the nail file, she replied languidly, "Passion and destruction."

"That's right!" said Mr. Colbert, himself a triangular fire mage whose nickname was 'Flame Serpent.'

"However, besides passion, only being able to destroy is a bit lonely, I think. It depends on the usage, everyone. Depending on how you use it, you can actually do some really fun things. Fire is not only for destruction, Miss Zerbst. A battlefield is not the only place where you will see it."

"There's no use in trying to explain fire magic to Tristain nobles," Kirche said, filled with confidence. Mr. Colbert was not agitated by her arrogance but smiled instead.

"But, what's that strange thing you have there?" Kirche asked with a blank look, pointing at the equipment on the desk.

"Hehe. So you finally asked. This is something I invented. It works using oil and fire magic." The students gasped, staring at the mechanism intently. Zero only smirked inwardly.

Knowing what that mechanism is is capable of. He wanted to students to figure it out by themselves.

Mr. Colbert continued, "First, we vaporize the oil in the bellows." He repeatedly stepped on the bellows with his foot. "And then, the vaporized oil will go into this cylindrical tube."

With a wary look, Colbert stuck his wand inside a small hole he had opened. He recited an incantation. The sound of a blazing fire could suddenly be heard, and as the fire ignited the vaporized oil, the sounds changed into that of explosions.

"Watch everyone carefully! Inside the metallic tube, the power from the blasts is moving the piston up and down!"

The crank attached to the top of the cylinder started to move and the wheel along with it. The spinning wheel opened the door on the box. The gears began moving, and a snake puppet came out from the inside.

"The power is transferred to the crank which spins the wheel! Look! The snake then comes out to greet us! How interesting!"

The students watched it unenthusiastically. The only one interested seemed to be Zero.

"And then? What's so special about that?"

Mr. Colbert was sad to the fact that the invention he took so much pride in had been totally chastised. Clearing his throat, he began to explain, "In this example, only a snake showed up, but say for instance this mechanism was placed on a carriage.

Then, the carriage could move even without horses! It would also work on the side of a boat by turning a water wheel. Then there wouldn't be any need for sails!"

"You could just use magic in those cases. There's no need to use such a weird mechanism." After one student had said that, the others started to nod in agreement.

"Everybody, listen carefully! If it is improved upon, this could run machines even without magic! I relied on my fire magic to ignite it, but say flint was used and a way to ignite it every so often was found…"

Colbert was obviously getting excited, talking on and on, while the students were all wondering what was so special about it. The only one who seemed to understand the greatness of his invention seemed to be Zero.

Zero stood up and started to applause Colbert invention "Mr. Colbert; that's great! That's a combustion engine! I am glad seeing someone is actually caring about advancement."

"Combustion engine?" Mr. Colbert looked at Zero with a blank look.

"Yes, an engine. You can call that. It's used by many nations for functions what you just mentioned and many more thing beside that ."

"I can tell you're a perceptive person Mr. Zero.

The fact that he was the legendary familiar Gandálfr who had runes on the back of his hand suddenly came back to Mr. Colbert. He had forgotten since Osman had said to leave it to him … but due to his enthusiasm, he started to hold an interest in Zero. Not only because he was Gandalfr but because he had a vast amount knowledge about things what Colbert interested. History, science, magic, etcetera.

"Where were you born?" he asked eagerly.

Louise tugged at Zero's parka slightly and glared at him. "Don't say anything unnecessary; we'll look suspicious."

Colbert was curious. He does not ask Zero where he is formed in their short talk in that night when he asked Zero to disable his Anti Divination Virus.

"Hmm? Where were you born?" Colbert approached Zero with a bright expression. Louise answered for him.

"Mr. Colbert, he's uh… from Rub' al Khali in the East.

Mr. Colbert was taken aback. "What?! Past the frightening lands of the elves? Wait, he was summoned, wasn't he… so he didn't have to go through those areas… I see. I hear that the lands the Elves govern in the East have advanced technology and magic. So you were born there… I see," he nodded in comprehension.

Zero just nodded. Playing along with Louise's lie. Seeing people expression when he says to them he is from an entirely another world. Let's just say. It would be not wise if they are starting to spread this rumor.

"Yes. I am from beyond the borders of Rub 'al Khali." Lied Zero.

Mr. Colbert nodded again and returned to the mechanism. Standing on the platform once more he looked around the classroom.

"Alright then, who would like to try operating the mechanism? It's very simple! Just open the hole in the cylinder, put your wand in and recite the 'ignite' spell repeatedly. The timing is a bit tricky, but once you get used to it, it will be easy like this,"

Mr. Colbert stepped on the bellows with his foot and operated the mechanism once more. The explosive sounds echoed throughout the classroom while the crank and gears moved, followed by the snake showing its face.

"And the joyful snake greets us!"

No one raised their hand. Mr. Colbert tried to get the students interested in his mechanism by saying "joyful snake," but it didn't quite work. Disappointed, Colbert dropped his shoulders.

Montmorency, suddenly pointed at Louise, "Louise, you try it!"

Mr. Colbert's face lit up, "Miss Vallière! You have an interest in the mechanism?"

"Catching Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt and journeying to dangerous places, surely you won't have trouble with something like this right?"

Louise realized Montmorency was trying to embarrass her by making her fail.

It seemed Montmorency didn't like Louise getting all the attention, such as accomplishing great feats and being the star at balls. Her jealousy was deep, and the fact that she was a show off suddenly came back to Louise.

Montmorency continued provoking Louise, "Hey, do it, Louise. Louise the Zero."

Something in Louise cracked. She just couldn't keep quiet when Montmorency called her Zero. Louise silently stood up and approached the platform.

Louise glared at Montmorency, "Hey Monmon."

"It's Montmorency for God's sake!"

Louise glanced to Zero. "Go ahead Louise. I believe in you." Zero said in a confident tone,

Louise shifted her wide eyes at Zero's comment.

Colbert nodded. Then Mr. Colbert remembered Louise's skill and the origin of her nickname. Trying to desperately change her mind, he began to persuade her in a flustered manner.

"Ah, Miss Vallière. Er, you can do it another time, alright?"

"I have been insulted by Montmorency the Flood," said Louise in a cold voice. Her reddish brown pupils were filled with rage.

"I shall discipline Miss Montmorency. So, er, could you please withdraw your wand? I do not doubt your skill, but magic doesn't always succeed. I mean, 'a dragon can also die from fire,' after all."

Louise looked sharply at Colbert, "Please let me do it. I do not always fail. Occasionally, I succeed."

"There are times when I, at times, succeed," said Louise, as though the words were meant for herself, her voice trembling. When Louise was extremely irked, her voice would start to shake.

Mr. Colbert looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

Louise copied Mr. Colbert actions and stepped on the bellows. The vaporized oil was sent to the cylinder. She took a deep breath and stuck her wand inside the cylinder.

"Miss Vallière, uhh …" whispered Mr. Colbert as if he was praying.

With a voice as clear as a bell, she started to recite the spell incantation.

The whole class froze.

As expected, the mechanism exploded. Louise and Mr. Colbert were sent flying towards the blackboard while the class screamed. The explosion splattered the burning oil throughout the room. The students ran around chaotically, avoiding the flames. Zero only sat his place firmly as everything else around him burned.

As the chair and table were burning, Louise stood up slowly. It was a pitiful sight. Her clothes were scorched, and her clear complexion was covered in soot. Totally ignoring the chaos within the classroom, she grabbed Mr. Colbert's arm and whispered, "Mr. Colbert. That machine of yours breaks quite easily."

Mr. Colbert didn't reply, feeling faint headed. The students answered for him, "It's you who broke it! You Zero! Louise the Zero!"

"Never mind that, there's a fire! Someone put it out!"

Montmorency stood up and recited a spell. It was the water spell 'Water Shield'. The barrier of water extinguished the fire, and the students applauded Montmorency. Montmorency, as if she had triumphed, said to Louise, "I wonder if that was unnecessary. After all, you're such a skilled mage, and that was such a weak fire."

Angry, Louise bit her lip.

This should have happened. But instead of a ruined classroom Louise miraculously cast her spell perfectly. The whole class gasped in awe and surprise. Louise the Zero finally cast a spell without an explosion.

Zero only sat in his place with a satisfied expression. Colbert was seeing his student finally able to cast a spell without an explosion. He was prouder than ever.

"Well done! Miss La Vallière. You managed to cast a spell." he smiled brightly.

Louise blushed and did not reply for a moment. "T-Thank you." She shuttered.

Her hands gripped her clothes because of her own nervousness.

"Now, please take a seat." Everyone glared at Louise.

Louise slowly nodded and went back to her seat. She slowly turned towards Zero. "T-Thank you…" she whispered.

"Your welcome." Zero nodded.

Colbert called Zero. "Mr. Zero. You said you familiar with this device. You called it combustion engine. Could you please tell us about it? What're your people using it in the place where you came from?"

Zero nodded. Stood up and walked beside Colbert. Then he started explaining what it is could be used for. Then he told Colbert how he could upgrade it to work more efficiently.

The day flew like it was in a time acceleration field and it was already bedtime for Louise.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Louise Dorm:**

Zero sat on Louise chair and watched his nervous contractor. The curtain was taken down. Wearing a negligee, Louise was bathed in moonlight, her hair flowing smoothly. The brilliant moonlight accentuated her divine beauty. After combing her hair with her hands, she lay down and switched off the lamp on her bedside table with a flick of her wand. It was a magic lamp that would turn off at the signal of its master. It wasn't exactly unique, but it seemed like something expensive. With the moonlight bathing the room, the atmosphere felt ethereal.

Just as Zero wanted to leave the room, Louise called after him, "Hey, Zero."

"Yes?" the white haired young man turned back.

"You always go out to wander and sleep is a bit extreme …you can, er, sleep on the bed if you want."

Zero forced a smile on his face, "Hm. Thank you for your generous offer. Maybe I will live with it later."

"Don't get the wrong idea! I'll hit you if you do anything strange."

"Are you really sure you want to sleep with a dog?" inquired Zero

"Yes, it's ok, don't make me say the same thing. What do you mean a dog?"

Zero explained. "You know. You often call me that.

"S-Sorry." Said Louise with an embarrassed tone.

She felt she had to apologize for her constant harassment of Zero. "Sorry … for treating you like a dog."

Zero didn't reply. _"Indeed she is growing up."_ He smiled satisfied in himself.

"No problem. I did not take that as an offense." Louise nodded slowly. "Now come to the bed. I can't leave my familiar spend all of his nights outside."

"Do you really want it?" asked Zero

"Yes! Now come and lie in bed already!" she said in an angry tone.

Zero sighed. "Huh. If you insist."

Zero grasped the blanket and got down beside Louise. "You know I am busy at night and I am an awful sleeper. So, please don't be surprised if you will not find me when you wake up at night."

"Of course." replied Louise.

She started to talk as if determined to tell Zero something.

"...but, I too have to apologize. Sorry, for just summoning you from your duties."

"It is fine as I said before. I was quite bored in my world."

"I'll find a way for you to return home. I don't know how, but I will. I've never heard of another world before."

"Thanks," replied Zero. "But it is not necessary really."

Squirming a bit, Louise asked Zero, "Your world … how many races are there? You said there are not only human's and elves. So how many?"

Zero thought for a moment. "Well, there are too many to just listing them. So we classify them into three main categories."

"Three types?" asked Louise.

"Yes, the first is humanoids. For example. Humans, elves, dark elves, dwarves…" Zero listed a few of them to Louise. Louise awed "This much, and they are just humanoids!?"

Zero nodded. "The second category is demi-humans. This class consists just as many races as the humanoids. For example Beastmen, Goblin, Lizardmen…"

"Wait a minute? Beastmen, Goblin, Troll? They are just beasts!"

"Maybe in your world. Yes. But in the nine realms of YGGDRASILL, they are completely independent and self-sufficient races. Hell, I have many friends amongst them."

Louise nodded nervously. "And the third category is?"

"Heteromorphic races." Zero smiled.

"Heteromorphic races?" asked Louise and sat up on her bed.

"Yes. Most humans call them monsters."

"M-Monsters?!" gasped Louise.

Zero nodded. "But let me ask you? What makes a monster?"

Louise thought for a moment. "Maybe their appearance?"

Zero sighed then shook his head. "What makes a monster? Is it their appearance their race or even their country where they live?"

"I think not. I believe it is their capability and willingness to commit atrocities against their own kind, against every being who exist, their environment and lastly against themselves." Louise listened Zero with a dumbfounded expression.

"This is a description of a monster in my book. Every individual is capable of degrading themselves in this level if they willing to do it."

"B-But the elves?" said Louise.

Zero turned his head towards Louise. "What makes you think humans are better than the elves?!"

"You are all living breathing beings. Capable of thinking after yourselves. It has a minimal impact where you born. Which country. Which race. The only thing's what matters. What do you do with the life what was given to you." Zero turned back to stare the ceiling.

"You know. Amongst the Heteromorphic beings, there are Birdman's, Demon's, Doppelganger, Undead, Vampires. Hell, even Angels."

"Angels? Angels are not monsters!" replied Louise.

Zero turned his face to her. "Why do you think they are not monsters? Because they are sparkling in a white and yellow light like a Christmas tree. They are capable of lie and committing atrocities like everyone else."

Louise glared at Zero. "If you ask me. The only difference between angels and demons the thing is. One of them using energy what you deem holy the other using power what you consider unholy. But what makes something holy and unholy?"

"It is their true nature? Or just ignorant people with significant influence over big masses say it."

"It is holy because they like its color or other stupid reasons." Louise gulped.

"And The other thing. They say unholy because they don't like the color or simply fear it. But if you ask me. They are just different natured energies. The two sides of a coin. One cannot exist without the another."

"B-But, the angels, are good..." whispered Louise

"Good, bad? They are just words. If you ask me, they are nothing more than social constructs what comes from the society where many people live together."

"Angels are just better to mask their own nature or intentions than the demons." finished Zero his long speech.

"It is late. Sleep Louise. Tomorrow will be a long day for you. Tomorrow we will start the theoretical lessons about tier based magic."

Louise nodded weakly then lied down on her bed.

Louise remained silent for a while. Then she spoke in a serious tone, "You know, I want to become a great mage. I don't mean a very powerful mage. I just want to be able to cast spells properly. I don't want to fail every spell I cast and not even know which branch of magic I'm good at."

"You cast a spell in Colbert's lesson. Cheer up!" Zero said blandly.

Louise remembered the class they had earlier. Usually, Louise had always failed. But now she managed to cast a spell without failing it. This was thanks due to Zero lessons about magic and the countless hours of practice.

"Ever since I was small, I was told I was hopeless. My father and mother didn't expect anything of me. I was always treated like an idiot, always called Zero … I really don't have any skill. There isn't a branch of magic that I'm good at. I'm even clumsy at reciting incantations. I get it. My teachers, mother, and sisters have said it. When you recite an incantation for a spell in your branch of magic, something within your body responds, and it circulates within your body. When that rhythm is at a climax, it means that the spell is completed. I have never felt that before until now."

Louise's voice became smaller, "I wanted to be at least able to do things like everyone else. Otherwise, I get the feeling I won't be content with myself. But now it is changed. Thanks to you."

Louise became silent once more.

"Magic don't make people Louise. People makes magic."

"You can be the world most powerful mage and what does it worth? If you are empty as a box. What do you win with it?"

"Yes, you have the power to control the world." Zero raised his hand and covered the two shining moon of Halkeginia what shone through Louise's window. "But what do you do with the power if you can't share it with someone. What's good for an empty existence? Without friends, without partners, without things or even a worthy goal what can fill your life.

"Existence quickly becomes worthless. In the end, you will either go insane or wish for your own end."

Finishing his reply, Zero turned towards Louise. She had already fallen asleep. Her innocent face took his breath away. It seemed she had drifted off while Zero was explained his thoughts to her.

Her pinkish blond hair mixed with the moonlight, shining brightly. Steady breathing could be heard from her small pink lips.

Zero stood up from Louise's bed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. _"I'm not your lover… but I will protect you. So don't worry little Louise."_

Then he started to walk towards the door. He grabbed its handle. Opened it and left.

Louise wanted to return the favor to Zero, who had been so kind had saved her so many times and trained her…

But that wasn't the only thing. It was the first time she had felt these feelings for someone of the opposite sex, and she didn't know what to do. She didn't allow Zero to help her change because of this.

 _"_ _When did I start having these feelings for Zero?"_ wondered Louise as she slept. _"Probably since that time,"_ Louise thought as she dreamed. Just when she was about to be killed by Fouquet's golem, she was saved by Zero.

Her heart throbbed. Despite the fact that she was about to die, her heart beat loudly. There was also the time when Wardes was about to kill her and Wales. Zero appeared and saved her.

But the time her heart broke when she thought Zero died after they left him in Whitecastle.

 _"_ _I wonder what Zero thinks of me? An unpleasant girl? A selfish and mean master? Or perhaps he likes me? Well, he allowed that kiss, so he must like me. Or could it be that he's the same as Guiche and just loves women? I wonder which one. I want to know. Anyhow, why didn't he do anything when I was just sleeping beside him,"_ Louise thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is, for now, folks. I hope you like my little story. Until next time! :)**


	10. Calm before the storm? I blow your mind!

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Outside Louise's room window, Tabitha's Sylphid was floating. On top of which, as usual, Kirche's and Tabitha's figures were sitting. Tabitha was reading a book in the moonlight. Kirche was staring into Louise's room from the crevice of the window.

Kirche snorted.

"After all, it is not looking good."

She remembered the blush on Louise's face as she kissed Zero back on the Fortress of Whitecastle before they returned from Albion. Louise seemed not to be her usual self.

"He doesn't treat me seriously? Every time I approach him, I get rejected in the strangest ways, it makes me worried against my will."

Until now, no man would refuse to court her. It was Kirche's pride. Honestly, Kirche felt forgotten like an embarrassing thing.

Kirche was irritated. She was ignored and two-timed. Kirche's pride was shaken. Louise defeated her; she was defeated by a peasant girl, this made her name of "Ardent" cry. She had to plunder Zero from Louise, by any means possible. Snatching away La Valliere's lovers was an old Zerbst tradition.

"Yes, though plotting isn't my specialty, I can still think of some strategy. Right, Tabitha?"

Tabitha shut a book and pointed at Kirche.

"Jealousy."

Kirche blushed. And then she shook her head at Tabitha's words.

"D-don't say that! I'm not jealous! I cannot feel jealousy! A game! This is just a game of love! My hearth is just beating faster when I am beside my dear!"

Nevertheless, Tabitha was not convinced. She repeated the same word again.

"Jealousy."

Kirche turned her head away and puffed her cheeks. "You speak nonsense, Tabitha…"

Tabitha just flipped a page in her book and continued to read the writing what Zero gave her.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Next Morning:**

Louise was seated in the east courtyard of the Academy of Magic, commonly known as Austri, and frantically knitting. The spring weather was beginning to change as summer approached, but Louise could still be seen in her spring clothing. Even during the summer, it was quite dry instead of humid.

Ten days had passed since they had returned from Albion. Today was a day off. Without even eating dessert, Louise came to the courtyard after her meal to knit. This was also a day off from her endless torture from Zero's training. Yesterday they started to implement what they learned in Zero's theoretical lessons to the practice.

 **Flashback:**

The three girl. Kirche, Tabitha, and Louise waited for Zero in the forest to start their private lesson. It was already afternoon, so their regular lessons in the academy already ended.

Louise arrived at the last in the location where they discussed their private lesson.

The pink haired girl galloped amongst the trees with her borrowed horse.

"Where are Vallière and Zero? We discussed our meeting here at 13 Pm, and now it is 14 Pm. Where are they?" asked Kirche impatiently.

Sylphid was noticing Louise from a distance with her sharp dragon eyes. Signed to her adopted sister from her coming. _"Sister Tabitha! The tasty looking girl is coming in our way."_ Said Sylphid through their mental link. What the master and the familiar shared amongst each other.

Approximately one minute later. Louise and her horse appeared amongst the woods. She hastily stopped her borrowed horse before the blue haired brunet and the exotic beauty.

As she quickly dismounted her horse she was out of breath. No matter how easy it seems. Riding a horse require some kind of condition from the person to keep him/herself in the saddle.

"Well, well Vallière. You finally arrive. I thought you would be the first considering the fact. Zero is your familiar…" Kirche said sarcastically as she played with her hair.

Louise tried to control her rage, but in the end, it just burst out from her. "S-Shut up Zerbst! I had many responsibilities unlike some light headed woman!"

Kirche wanted to say a witty report. But as she opened her mouth they heard Zero's voice. "Ladies, ladies. Do not waste your powers on such little things. Because at the end of the day you will be glad if you can stand."

The two girl turned in the direction of the voice and gulped because of their sudden fear and realization. It seems their first practice will be more torturous than the physical conditioning before. Tabitha just nodded.

Despite her appearance, she was already a veteran who completed many missions what seemed impossible to the others.

"Well then, the first thing is. I am sorry for my late appearance. I had an important meeting what I could not be postponed for later. But don't worry I we will make up for the time." Zero forced a sadistic smile on his face.

"Where were you?!" asked Louise in an angered tone.

"As I said I had a meeting with someone who you don't know. If you know this much. That's enough."

"As your master, I command you tell me!" Louise pouted her lips.

"No, no, no Louise. There is nothing in the contract about I had to report everything to you."

"You was with that maid, isn't you? What's is so good about her? Her face? Her commoner origin? Or her assets? Answer me!" said the infuriated Louise.

Kirche never saw Louise this pissed off. She turned to Zero and asked. "I am curious too dear. Where were you?"

Zero expression changed back to its original emotionless blank state. "As I said. I had a meeting with an another possible customer. The client wished to remain anonymous. And I always withhold my end of the bargain."

Louise wanted to say her retort, but Zero raised his left hand. "Enough Louise. We came here today for our…" the girls stare intensified. Even Tabitha looked up from her book to pay attention. Zero looked through them.

"… Our first practice lesson in the theme of tier based magic. I taught many things you about the tier based magic, the world and the magic physic since we started. Doesn't I?"

"Yes. What with it?" asked the huffish Louise.

"Well. I hope you learned everything that I taught you in the theory lessons because what we will practice now is based on that. So, it's most advised to know such things if you even want to cast the simplest to the spells."

"Well then. First practice question before we start. What's the base of the tier based magic?"

Zero remained silent for a moment. Then asked. "Anyone?"

Seeing neither Louise and Kirche is answering Zero. Tabitha took the mantle and answered. "Knowledge."

"Splendid Tabitha. You deserve a star. But as I said, smile more." Zero forced a smile on his face. Then continued. "Yes. Tier based magic is knowledge based. Anyone can practice who has the appropriate knowledge and has the proper job to use it. At least, this is what the book said."

Everyone nodded.

Tabitha smiled, and she blushed a little bit. "Second question. How many know tiers are in the tier based magic?"

Kirche signed with her hand. "Ten. Dear."

Zero nodded. "Excellent Kirche."

 _"_ _Of course, there is a plus tier what called Super Tiered Magic. But that's more than a special ability than an actual spell. And it does not consume any resource. So it cannot be considered real magic. It never actually used in an open battle because of its overly long cast time but that can be eliminated with cash shop items, however, it's shared cool down amongst party members are not. Besides that, the caster is completely vulnerable to the attacks while he or she prepares the ability. But it's effect completely dwarf even the tenth tier of the magic system. For this reason, it's almost only used in player versus environment situations. Very rarely in player versus player. "_ Murmured in his head Zero.

"However, there is an important tot." the Three girls stare intensified.

"If the caster is strong enough, he or she could even manage to reach the effect of the tenth tier with a simple tier one spell. For example, if anyone with the experience of Louise or Kirche cast a simple tier one spell. The magic remains weak. They need to practice and train more to collect experience and strengthen themselves to strengthen the spell power what they cast. But if an experienced spell caster uses it, for example, me…" Zero raised his hand and cast a simple tier one spell. He did not have many from them because in YGGDRASIL. They only used high tiered spells to fight each other at higher levels. (Tier 8-10).

Zero raised his hand and cast a simple tier one spell. He did not have many from them. Because in YGGDRASIL. They only used high tiered spells to fight each other at higher levels. (Tier 8-10).

"[Wind Blades]" as Zero swung his hand lazily. Multiple wind blades appeared, cut down a significant portion of trees and diced them into tiny pieces.

Louise and Kirche looked at each other with wide eyes. Tabitha's eyes widened too seeing the destruction what a simple as Zero called Tier 1 spell is capable of if used by a strong magic caster. This reaction was completely out of her character.

Zero continued shaking the three girls out from their awe. "Last question before we start. How we use this 'knowledge' and 'job class' to manipulate and control our surrounding?"

Louise raised her hand in a trembling manner. Zero looked at her while stood before them in a few meter high in the air. "Yes, Louise we are listening."

Louise gulped. She did not want to ashamed herself in their first practice lesson and wanted to impress Zero. What Zero taught for them was a routing quantity of information. But according to him. It was unnecessary for even to cast the most basic spells in the tier base system.

For in her opinion, it was too much work to cast weak spells what Zero introduced them as the first tier. But seeing what it is capable if used by a strong magic caster. It changed her opinion completely.

Beside this. According to Zero. The magical system effect and strength what he is using was accelerating exponentially. Becoming stronger and more efficient with each tier. Even if a casual mage casting the third tier spell. That was on par with a square mage spell and it was less exhausting to use than their element-based magic system. Beside this, it was more versatile. And it was only the third tier from the ten.

They asked what is capable of the tenth level and what tier spell he used when he summoned the meteor and the elemental dragon in the familiar show. Back one of his theoretical lessons.

First, he answered he only used tier eight; he didn't say the fact held himself back. For the question; what is capable the tenth tier of the tier based magic. Zero only said one word in a language what they did not understand. But from his tone. They know it does not mean a pleasant thing. The word was. 'Sō hakai.' After this, he said to do not want to know too much too early because it will eventually cause their disappearance from the face of the earth and if they fly too close to the sun. The may lose their wings.

After this. They stopped asking.

Louise looked up to Zero. "W-We use this knowledge to harness and control our inner energies or even the power in our surrounding to make our will appear and affect to outside or inside world," Louise answered firmly.

"Splendid Louise. Very good." Zero praised her. He clapped his hands together. "Well then. Everyone brought with themselves the book what I gave?"

Everyone pulled out the thick and cumbersome book what Zero gave them. On its cover, there was a Japan title and a Roman one inside of a pentagram. It resembled their own magic study book, but it was strangely different and much more cumbersome and thick.

Beside this, there were strange runes around and inside of the circle what Louise and the other could not decipher. It was the [Compendium of The Tier One Magic]. It contained all tier one spells from the game what Zero could collect and record in the game. It was a trash item for him.

But Zero had multiple volumes from each tiered book. From volume one to ten. The first volume was just a junk item for him. But from the last eleventh what Zero had only five tomes and contained all Super Tiered spells in the game. Was expensive in game cash shop items.

He always carried these tomes with himself because if he needed to replace one of his ability or spell. They come in handy. From volume one to ten. The books were the results of his hard collecting work through countless hours and the contribution one of his friend who had the [Master Scribe] job class and helped him in the creation of the books.

In the game YGGDRASILL. Information was the most precious treasure, weapon, and defensive tool. You started with a blank state. And you had to collect every piece of information, lore, spell etcetera. Piece by piece.

So, it was really rare to someone has all the possible spells in the game recorded to tomes like Zero had. You could say that. It indicated a serious addiction. In the game YGGDRASIL. There were more than six thousand actual spells. Not counting the effect what the players can get with their combination.

While so, those spells are separated into four categories of spells. And from these types, they are further divided into systems into defensive-type, necromancy-type, elemental-type, movement-type, and so on.

"Splendid." Said Zero. "Everyone used the item what I gave you to be able to read the text and chosen a sympathetic spell what want to practice?"

All three girls nodded. "Well then, open the book to the page where that spell is and show me. Then I will tell you how to start to learn it, and you will try it. Easy isn't it?"

"What if we are not capable of using it?" asked Louise.

Zero thought for a moment. "Then. You had the wrong mindset and had to look things from another perspective, or you need more conditioning to use the spell."

Zero clapped his hands together. "Who want to be the first?" inquired Zero.

Tabitha stretched her hand high. "Oh, Tabitha. Then let's see you first." Zero lowered himself to their level and walked beside Tabitha.

"Hmm. Very interesting choice. You chose the [Cure Minor Disease] spell. Interesting choice indeed." Zero nodded.

"Unfortunately I am not overly familiar with the lower ranked healing and anti debuff spells so I can only give you advice. The others you had to figure out yourself. But with the help of the book. You can learn it yourself after it easily."

Tabitha nodded silently. "Living beings use positive energy to fuel themselves and can be crippled by every effect what corrupt this positive energy. "

"Undead beings use the opposite of it. Negative energy, If you want to heal or cure a living being. Concentrate your internal positive energy. Search the source of the problem by scanning the body. Use your knowledge. Shape it to your will. And radiate it towards yourself or to those who you want to cure."

Tabitha nodded again. "Thank you."

"No problem. Study the spell and practice it. Don't forget. We do not hurry anywhere. If you are not sure about something, just ask."

"Ok," Tabitha replied.

"Well then. Next Miss Zerbst." She walked to Kirche who eagerly watched the two of them.

"Ye,s dear. I am waiting for you." She said seductively.

"What do you choose Kirche?" inquired Zero.

"I am sure you will like it really suits me." She throws backward her fiery red hair.

"Let's see… Oh, a mind-affecting spell. Very crafty Miss Zerbst. [Charm Person]. You want to charm me?" Zero chuckled. "Very crafty."

"Free to try dear," Kirche said proudly, and she puffed her chest.

"You can't teach her that spell Zero. She will use it against people!" shouted Louise from the background.

"You speak nonsense, Louise," Kirche said in a sarcastically angry tone.

"Don't worry Louise. I have immunity against low tiered mind-affecting spells." Zero assured Louise.

"Hm. Fine. Your funeral." She looked away like an angry child.

"Louise? You are jealous?" teased her Zero.

Louise's face turned red as the tomato.

 _"It does not matter. Only with the World Item [Downfall of Castle and Country] could break the total mental resistance what my automaton race providing me. With it, the user can mind control even those with absolute mental resistances. I have a few precautions against those cases, but you can't be too sure."_

"Well, Miss Zerbst, If you want to use mental based attacks. You had to use the knowledge what I taught you about the basic function of the mind. Of course, the higher the target resistance against mental based attacks the greater the chance you will experience backlash or fail the spell. So it is a two-way street. My advice is to know your enemy before you use mental based attacks against it. Use the teachings what I taught you and the book. And you will succeed."

Kirche nodded happily. "I will dear. Don't worry."

"Well then. I leave you to practice." With that Zero left to help his last apprentice.

Louise read the spell description with the enchanted glass what Zero gave her. To understand the foreign language what the text was written. "Well Louise what did you chose?" inquired Zero.

Louise pointed to the page where the spell was. Zero leaned closer and inspected it. It was the [Clairvoyance]. It was a spell from the Divination branch. It was a simple yet very useful spell to track down someone or something who did not have any anti-divination spell up.

Zero looked at Louise. "Hm. Fascinating. May I ask why do you choose this? Do you want to track me?" he teased her.

"N-No…" she shuttered in red face.

Zero leaned closer to Louise's ears and whispered to her. "Don't worry. I will tell no one."

Louise had enough. "S-Stupid dog!" She almost yelled and tried to hit Zero just to Zero simply sidestep from her. She started to pursue Zero. But he simply stepped out from her way.

After this, Zero stepped to Louise. "Now if you are calmed down. Could I possibly start the explanation?"

Louise panted, gulped her pride then nodded. "If you want to use divination magic. Firstly, you had to imagine the thing before you what you want to find or observe. Using your knowledge project your inner eyes to the place what you want to find. And track it. Of course, all divination magic is easily counter-able. But with smart solutions its effectiveness could be improved significantly."

"What solutions?" inquired Louise.

"That material is too advanced for you for now, and it's not for today. I will teach you I promise how you can counter detection spells and mask your presence when you are ready."

Louise nodded uneasily. "Now use your knowledge and notes what I taught you and the description of the book and try to figure out."

"You did not even show us how to cast our spell! How can you expect from us to learn them?"

In truth, Zero was not sure how he could teach the girls. He knew the theory, how to use his abilities. But he had no idea how he could teach the girls. According to his books and the game lore. Tier based magic is knowledge based. And everyone can learn it who had the appropriate experience in the theme. So he just answered the next.

"As I Louise. With the method of trial and error. I learned every spell, every ability what I had by my own hard work. Through many trials and many fails. What do you think how many limbs I lost while I experienced with magic?"

 _"Bull shit..."_ thought Zero in himself.

"L-Limbs…?" Louise's eyes widened in terror, hearing this both Kirche and Tabitha looked up.

"But you have all of them." Louise pointed out the fact Zero had all of his limbs.

"How can you explain that?"

Zero forced a smirk on his face. "Higher tiered healing magic."

"What?" Louise and Kirche were wonder-stricken. Tabitha widened her eyes. It was a very unusual expression from the blue haired brunette. _"Tier based magic can do that? I need to learn more. Maybe one day I can even cure my mother poisoned mind."_ Tabitha thought back her mother who went insane because of poison when she was younger. From that day. Her life became a living hell.

After this, she imagined her as she recovers from her sorrowful state with the help of Tabitha. It was a really heart-warming picture. Maybe, she could ask Zero to save her mother's mind. But she already owed him so much. She was in debt. And she could not possibly ask more from him.

"Yes. High ranked healing magic can do that and much more." Answered Zero.

"B-But you said you are not as experience in healing magic. Then how could you grow back limbs?" Louise pointed to Zero.

Zero was silent for a moment and sighed. While he closed his eyes. The three girl looked at him with a nervously curious expression. He opened his eye suddenly and said in an almost shouting tone. "I am like a lizard. I can grow back separated limbs."

All three girls sweat dropped. "IDIOT!" Louise grabbed her heavy bag where she kept her food and throw towards Zero.

Zero caught it effortlessly inspected it for a moment and smiled. "Thank you for your generous contribution. I will take this bag of food as payment for our today lesson. Sylphid needs to eat something too after all. She is still a growing girl. And dragons need to consume a lot of food while they are at this age."

Hearing this the blue wind dragon happily roared. "Kyuuuu."

"Give it back! That's all of my food! What do you think what will I eat while I will be here?"

Zero tilted his head. "Nothing I suppose. And if anyone even gave you a morsel. I will confiscate that person food too."

Louise gritted her teeth. "Stupid dog! Give me back my food!" she tried to catch Zero but Zero, just levitated from the ground using his [Fly] spell.

"Give it back!"

"No, it is mine and Sylphid food from now on."

Kirche only laughed in this scene. "Do not waste your strength Louise. You will need it. You know what? If you show a small development at the end of the day. Maybe, I will give you something. So, chop-chop. Let's get to work." noted Zero.

In the end, Louise gave up and went back to practice while grumbled under her nose. "Stupid familiar. Why could I not summon something useful instead of this idiot…"

The day passed like the wind. And it was already midnight when all of them passed because of the exhaustion. "Well, it seems they are starting to catch it. Tabitha managed to cast a tier one spell before she passed out, and I feel Louise and Kirche are very close too." Zero forced a smile on his face. "The experiment was a success."

Sylphid was already asleep near her adopted sister. Zero did not want to wake the four girls up used his spell. _"[Silent Cast: Tag Targets]"_ he tagged the four girls. _"[Silent Cast: Multi-location Teleportation]"_

With this, he teleported the four girls to their beds in their rooms and Sylphid to her sleeping place amongst the other familiars. For bonus before he teleported Sylphid. He hinged on her arm the remaining food. So she had some treat after she woke up.

"Well, then. I and you pal." He said to the horse as he patted the horse side. "Let's take you back to your stable before Louise had to pay a late fee, and I have to listen to her constant complaining. That would be not good."

The horse whinnied in agreement.

"That's my boy." With that Zero mounted the horse and with a distinct move he urged him to move.

Next morning all four girls awakened in their place.

 **Flashback end:**

This was both a pleasant and a horrible experience for Louise, but after she thinks back the empty book what Old Osman Gave her.

She would give her hands a rest and stare at the white pages of the Founder's Prayer book while thinking of a fitting edict for the Princess's ceremony.

Around her, students were enjoying themselves. There was a group playing with a ball. Using magic, they would throw the ball into a basket without using their hands and try to score the most points. Staring at the group of people, Louise sighed heavily and looked at what she had started to knit.

Watching the scene from the side, it was much like a painting. Sitting there quietly, Louise seemed like a beautiful girl. Louise's hobby was knitting. When she was small, her mother told her that if she had no talent for magic, she should at least have something she was good at, and so her mother had taught her how to knit.

But it seemed like the heavens did not give Louise any talent in knitting. Louise had planned to knit a sweater for Zero. However, regardless of how favorably she looked upon it, it looked more like a distorted muffler. Actually, it was more like an object complicatedly entangled with wool. Louise stared bitterly at the object and let out another sigh.

 _"_ _He always wearing that coat and shirt. Ever since he arrived, I did not even see him change it. Is he changing it when I was sleeping.? I wonder how his body is looking under it..."_ She wondered. Then her face reddened suddenly because of her own dirty thoughts. _"Stop it! Stupid mind! He is my familiar! Stupid Zero!"_ She swore inwardly.

After this face of the maid working in the kitchen resurfaced in her mind. Louise knew that she was making food for Zero. Zero maybe thought Louise didn't know, but it was not completely oblivious he did not really care if Louise knows or not.

 _"_ _That girl can cook well. Kirche has good looks. What do I have? How could I have held on Zero beside his contract?"_ Harboring these thoughts, she decided to try her hobby, knitting, but it seems like it wasn't such a good choice.

Just as she was becoming slightly depressed from staring at the thing she was knitting, someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Kirche. Panicking, Louise quickly hid what she was knitting with the Founder's Prayer Book.

"What are you doing Louise?"

Kirche gave her usual smile that seemed like she was looking down on her, and sat next to Louise.

"C-Can't you see? I'm reading."

"But, that book is blank, isn't it?"

"This book is a national treasure called the Founder's Prayer Book, you know?", flustered Louise

"Why do you have a national treasure?"

Louise explained to Kirche that at Henrietta's wedding ceremony, she was to read out the edict and how she was to use the Founder's Prayer Book, and so on.

"I see. I guess that the Princess's wedding ceremony has something to do with the journey to Albion?"

Louise considered whether to answer Kirche truthfully or not, but since Kirche had acted as a decoy so that they could go on ahead, she nodded.

"We risked our lives so that the Princess's wedding could proceed smoothly? Not a very prestigious task… So, basically, it has something to do with the alliance between Tristain and Germania announced the other day?"

Kirche was quite sharp.

"Don't say anything to anyone about it," said Louise with a slightly discouraged expression.

"Of course I won't. I'm not Guiche you know. Our two native countries have become allies. We should try and get along from now on. Right, La Vallière?"

Kirche put her hands on Louise's shoulders and smiled, almost purposefully.

"Did you hear? Albion's new government proposed a non-aggression treaty. Cheers to the peace that we brought about."

Louise replied half-heartedly. For the sake of this peace, Henrietta had to marry a prince whom she didn't even love. You could say that she had no choice, but it wasn't something to be happy about. Wales was alive. Yes. But because of this forced marriage, the relationship between the Princess and Wales may fade in time.

"By the way, what were you knitting?"

Louise blushed deeply.

"I-I wasn't knitting anything."

"You were. It's here, right?"

Kirche grabbed it from under the Founder's Prayer Book.

"Hey, give it back!"

Louise was trying to take it back, but Kirche easily restrained her.

"What is it?" asked Kirche, dumbfounded while looking at the object.

"I-It's a sweater."

"A sweater? It looks more like a starfish. And a new species at that."

"As if I would knit something like that!"

Louise finally snatched her knitting back, and looked downwards, embarrassed.

"Why are you knitting a sweater?"

"None of your business." Her face reddened.

"That's ok. I know why anyway." Kirche started to smirk

The exotic beauty put her hands on Louise's shoulders again and approached her face.

"You were knitting it for your familiar weren't you?"

"N-No! I would never do such a thing!" cried Louise, with a bright red face.

"You're really easy to understand you know. You like him, right? Why?", asked Kirche while looking into Louise's eyes.

"I-I don't like him. You're the one who likes him. That idiot doesn't have any good qualities besides his magic."

"You know Louise when you lie, your earlobes shake. Did you know that?"

Louise quickly grabbed her earlobes. Realizing that it was a lie, she returned her hands to her knees in a flustered manner.

"A-Anyhow, I won't give him to you. He's my familiar anyway. He is contracted with me."

Kirche laughed and said, "It's good that you want him for yourself. But I'm not the only one you are worried about, I think."

"What do you mean?"

"Um… perhaps that kitchen maid or Tabitha?"

Louise's eyes shifted.

"Heh, so I was right?"

"N-Not really… But Tabitha?" Louise tilted her head curiously.

Kirche smirked and nodded. "Yes. Don't you see how Tabitha act when she is beside him? Like she is a completely another girl."

Louise stood up quickly.

"I thought you didn't like him?" Said Kirche in a playful tone.

"I only forgot something!" cried Louise while dashing off.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Two days' later night:**

By the time, it was late at night already. Zero was laid on the green fields of Vestry court observing the beautiful night sky with the numerous stars and the two big moon. In the modern Earth, he could not see such natural beautiful sight like this.

Flame's Kirche's fire salamander was laid beside him. You could have heard his voice. "Kyuru kyuru" He must have come here to play when she had gone out to the streets.

Kirche noticing Zero laying form on the field walked over him. She searched him for many hours.

The scenery was truly magnificent if you looked up to the sky. So Kirche could understand why Zero is doing this in each night.

As she walked up to Zero, she asked. "What are you doing Dear?"

"I am watching the beautiful night sky." Answered Zero blandly.

"It's really beautiful isn't it?" Kirche looked to the sky.

Zero nodded and continued his star gazing.

"Looks fun, can I join?" Said Kirche, with a smile on her face.

"Help yourself." Answered Zero.

Kirche laid beside Zero and started to watch the night sky with him. "How do you found me?" he asked curiously.

Kirche thought for a moment. "It was an accident."

 _"_ _Of course, an accident…"_ Zero rolled his eye.

"Tomorrow we will leave. So, get ready."

"Get ready to leave? Where? "asked Zero. "You want to hire me?"

"Maybe. Or maybe I just invite you to a little adventure." They both laid on the ground in silence.

"Hey, Zero," Kirche called him by his name instead of darling.

"What is it Kirche?" asked Zero in an uncaring tone. He was completely immersed by the shining stars in the night sky.

"Do you plan on living as a mercenary in the rest of your life?"

"Yes… Or until I don't get bored and do a different thing instead of it. Why do you ask?" Zero asked.

 _"_ _Does not get bored?"_ Kirche looked to Zero who laid beside her.

"Do you really born in Rub' al Khali?"

"You could say that." Zero placed a blade of grass in his mouth like it was some kind of cigar.

Kirche nodded. "What is like?" inquired Kirche.

"Sandy and warm." Zero replied blandly.

"I don't mean that. What're the people like?"

Zero closed his eye for a moment. "Like here. They live. They struggle. They succeed. They fail and in the end they die. Nothing special."

Kirche thought for a moment, "Don't you want to become a noble?"

"A noble? Not really, why do you ask?"

"In Tristain that is. By law, commoners are strictly forbidden to purchase land or become nobles."

"I know that." Replied Zero.

"But, in Germania it's different. If you have money, even if you're a commoner, you can buy land and become a noble, or buy the rights to a position and become a tax collector or a commander.

"Your country has an impressive system Kirche. It's like home. If you have wealth, you can do almost anything. It certainly has its flaws and advantages like in Tristain. Every system has its own fault points and benefits."

Kirche looked at the night sky. "So, you like the Germanian way. I know you will like it!" she smiled.

"You know I don't really have that kind of money." That was a lie. In truth, Zero had enough gold in his dimensional pockets and mobile vault what the game developers gave him. To buy Tristain and Germania five times and he still had half of his money in his pocket dimension. Not counting the gold and items was in his possession in his mobile vault.

"Then earn some."

Kirche tapped Zero's face with a bundle of parchment.

"What's that?"

Zero sat up and looked at the bundle. They seemed like maps.

"They're treasure maps."

"Treasure? I love treasure hunting." Zero smiled.

"Yes, we're going to go treasure hunting and sell the treasure we find. Zero… you can do whatever you want then."

Zero looked at the stars. Kirche was embracing Zero sitting from, with her breasts pushing against him. Zero sat firmly.

"When you become a noble… Can you propose to me ok? I like guys like you. I don't care if you're a commoner or a noble. People who can overcome their difficulties and obtain things beyond people's imagination… I like people like that." Said Kirche, who was smiling seductively.

Zero inspected the maps, "These maps look a little bit suspicious… Where do you get them Kirche?" asked Zero

"I got them from various places like magic shops, stalls, general stores…"

"It's not the most reliable source of information. I know a few people who just sell false information and call it worthwhile investment when they sell their information A lot of people even became bankrupt or killed because of this kind of business."

"That attitude won't do dear!" Said Kirche, as she still embraced Zero tightly.

"Most of them might be scrap, but there might be a real one hidden inside there. Without you believing it. It will not work."

"Huh. Then it's like gummy bears."

"Gummi bears?" asked Kirche releasing Zero from her grip.

"Yes. Gummi bears. Magical bear like creatures. If you don't believe them. You will not see them." Said Zero sarcastically.

"Are they here? Do you see them Zero?" inquired Kirche.

"Yes. The gummy bears are everywhere. They are all around us. Even now, in this very moment. You can see it when you look out your window or when you turn on your television. You can feel it when you go to work... when you go to church... "

"Really?" Kirche asked dumbfounded. "I never saw them."

"Because you don't believe them." Replied Zero

Kirche thought for a moment then continued. "Back to the topic. Zero, let's go. Let's find treasure and abandon Louise… and then you'll propose to me, ok?"

Abandoning Louise… that did have a nice ring to it. Nobles… they are always so proud, and they even forget about the people who have saved them before. But Zero had a contract what he to withhold. Beside that. He really doesn't want to be noble. That would limit his opportunities in his business.

"I will go. But not because of the money. But because of the adventure."

Kirche hugged Zero tightly. Suddenly someone burst into the scene.

"Nononono, you can't do that!"

"Hello, Siesta. How is it going?" Zero turned his head towards the maid.

Before them was Siesta in her maid outfit.

"You can't marry, Zero!"

Siesta pulled on Zero.

"Don't you wish the man you love to be happy?" both of them held Zero two arms tightly between their cleavage.

Siesta was taken aback by Kirche's words and looked at Zero. She suddenly shook her head.

"Just because you're a noble doesn't necessarily mean you're happy. You can stay in my village, and buy a vineyard with that money!"

"A vineyard?" Zero imagined himself as a farmer. It was quite a funny scene.

"In my village, there are a lot of great vineyards! We can make sweet wine together! Its brand name could be Zero Siesta!"

Kirche and Siesta were both pulling on Zero. It was the first time in his life that he was fought over by girls in reality, not his virtual avatar. He just smirked because of the nonsense situation.

"As if you'd find treasure," Guiche said in a bored tone as he stepped into the scene.

"What are you doing here?" asked in an offended tone Kirche.

"Uhh… I-I just wandered around at night. I did nothing suspicious!" Guiche tried to save the situation.

"You courted the first year students again aren't you?" asked Kirche.

Guiche started to sweat. "N-No... Nothing like that. I am changed." he lied of course.

Kirche sighted. "Whatever. But think about it If we find the treasure you can give it to the Princess as a present and perhaps she will see you in a different light."

Guiche straightened himself. Adjusted his clothes is a proper manner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's go." He announced.

"Take me along please!" Siesta called out. If she didn't go along, there would be no doubt that Kirche would try to seduce Zero.

"No, you can't. Commoners are just a burden."

"Don't treat me like an idiot! Even though I look like this, I'm…"

Siesta was shaking. Both her hands were clenched tightly together.

"Yes? Go on."

"I can cook!"

"As if we didn't know," everyone said except Zero said. Zero only enjoyed this funny little scene.

"But, but, meals are important, right? While we're searching for treasure, we'll be camping right? We can't just rely on the food we bring. I could make good food for everyone."

Well, she was right on that point. Guiche and Kirche were both nobles and couldn't stand eating bad food.

"But you have work to do right? Are you just going to take a break?"

"The cook always lets me leave if I say I'm doing something for Zero."

The head chef really liked Zero; he would probably do exactly as Siesta had said.

Zero interjected. "You can come with us Siesta. Adventuring together is more fun anyway."

"Really?!" asked Siesta, Guiche, and Kirche in unison.

"Really." Zero nodded. "Besides that. According to my opinion, Louise needs some alone time. She really slacked off with her studies. So before we leave I will leave a note in her desk."

And with that, Siesta grabbed Zero's arm, leading the maid to fantasize their life together as farmers.

Kirche nodded and turned to everyone.

"After the preparations are done we're heading off!"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Albion:**

The Albion air force's arsenal was located on the outskirts of its capital, Londinium, in the town of Rosyth. Before the Revolutionary War (which is what the Reconquista were calling the civil war that had just ended recently), that place used to be called the Royal air force's arsenal. And thus, there were all sorts of buildings. The numerous buildings with massive chimneys were used for manufacturing iron. Next to them were piles and piles of timber used for ship constructions and repairs.

The large red brick building was the control center. The three colored flag of Reconquista could be seen fluttering proudly. But the thing that stood out most was the large battleship which seemed to reach the skies.

The Lexington, the flagship of the fleet, was anchored and covered by a cloth, similar to a large tent, to protect it from rain. The warship stretched across two hundred meters and was placed on top of a large wooden board so that it could be remodeled as soon as possible.

The newly appointed King of Albion, Oliver Cromwell, was observing the construction along with some attendants.

"What a big, dependable-looking ship. With a ship like this, doesn't it feel like we can rule the world, chief rigger?"

"You speak too highly of me."

The chief rigger appointed to the fleet led by the Lexington, Sir Henry Bowood, replied half-heartedly. He was on the Reconquista's side and was the commander of the cruisers during the revolutionary war. Credited with destroying two enemy ships, he was promoted to chief rigger of the Lexington. He was to assume the position of captain when the remodeling was completed. It was one of the customs of the Albion air force.

"Look at those big cannons!"

Cromwell pointed at the cannons on the side of the ship.

"These new weapons are like the symbol of trust I have placed upon you. These were made by gathering Albion's alchemists. They have an extended body, which according to the calculations…"

The longhaired woman next to Cromwell replied, "They have a firing range of approximately 1.5 times that of the cannons used on Tristain and Germania warships, and they are using special magic coated ammunitions what our allies nobly gave us, Further increasing their range and destructive power. Beside that. With the new armor and shield technology, our enemy will be unable to scratch our ships."

"Thank you, Miss Sheffield."

Bowood looked at Sheffield. She emitted a somewhat cold atmosphere. She was around her mid-twenties and wore a beautiful, thin black coat. He had never seen such a weird appearance. She wasn't dressed in a mantle… was she even a mage?

Cromwell nodded with satisfaction and patted Bowood on the back.

"She's from Rub' al Khali. She designed these cannons from the technology she learned from the elves. Her insights into technology… do not follow our magic arts. She possesses knowledge of technology that is new to us. You should get to know each other."

Bowood nodded in a bored manner. He was actually a royalist, but he firmly believed that soldiers should not get involved in politics. In other words, he was a purely militaristic person. The fleet commander, who outranked him, had joined the rebel army, and so he had no choice but to participate in the revolutionary war as a captain of the Reconquista fleet. For him, who had exerted his utmost for the sake of upholding Albion's tradition - Noblesse oblige, a noble duty, Albion was still a mere kingdom. Cromwell was someone despicable who had just seized power and the throne.

"There probably isn't a fleet on Halkeginia that can match the strength of our Royal Sovereign fleet now," Bowood had purposefully called the fleet by its old name. Noticing his cynicism, Cromwell smiled.

"Mr. Bowood. The Royal Sovereign no longer exists in Albion."

"True. However, if you attend the wedding ceremony with these new cannons, I'm afraid it will probably be seen as a vulgar demonstration of power."

Cromwell, the first holy king and president of the council of nobles, and the cabinet ministers of The Republic of the Holy Albion (Albion's new name) were to attend the wedding ceremony of the Tristain princess and the prince of Germania. They were to travel by the Lexington fleet.

Bringing new models of weapons for a visit of good will would be seen as something along the lines of gunboat diplomacy.

Cromwell replied casually, "Ah yes, I haven't explained the scheme for this 'good will visit' to you, have I?"

"Scheme?"

Another conspiracy? Bowood felt a headache coming.

Cromwell softly whispered in Bowood's ears.

"What?! I haven't heard of such a disgraceful act in all my life!"

"It's all a part of military movements," said Cromwell, uncaringly. "We need a victory after that embarrassing defeat."

"Didn't we just recently sign a non-aggression treaty with Tristain! In Albion's long history, we haven't broken a single agreement! If it fails all of our soldiers will rebel against us!" shouted an enraged Bowood.

"Mr. Bowood. I shall not forgive you for any further political criticisms. This is something that the council has decided upon and approved. Do you plan on going to the council? Since when did you become a politician?"

With that, Bowood was speechless. To him, soldiers were swords and shields that did not object. They were the faithful watchdogs of the country and proud ones at that. If it was a decision from someone of higher rank, then they could only follow those orders.

"You will soil our country's name throughout Halkeginia. Our nation will be known for cowardly breaking treaties." Said Bowood, disturbed.

"Soil the country's name? All of the Halkeginia shall be ruled under our Reconquista flag. When we regain the holy lands from the elves, no one will care about such trivial matters." said Cromwell in a boastful manner.

Bowood drew close to Cromwell.

"Breaking a treaty is something trivial? Do you plan on betraying even your own country?!"

A nearby man pulled out his wand and restrained Bowood. Bowood could recognize the face hidden underneath the hood.

"Y-Your highness?" a shocked Bowood whispered.

The face was of the Old King's face, who had died before the battle because of his lung disease.

"Captain, I wonder if you would be able to say those words to your King?"

Bowood dropped down to his knees. The old King who was in his fifties. But died because of a lung disease. Reached out his hands and raised Bowood's head. He became pale. Those hands were as cold as ice.

Cromwell walked out with his attendants. The veteran King also followed suit. The only one left was Bowood, standing still, shocked. The sick King, who had died before the battle, was living and moving. Bowood was a triangular mage in the water arts. Even he, an expert in water magic, which governed the composition of living things, had not heard of a spell that could bring life to someone once dead.

Perhaps it was a golem? No, that body was filled with life unlike the state when he last saw his King. He was quite lively, and his sickness does not seem sick.

Being a user in the water branch, he knew perfectly well the flow of water inside living things, including that of his past King.

It was definitely an unknown form of magic. And Cromwell could control it. He remembered a convincing rumor he had heard and started to shake.

That the holy king Cromwell could control "Void" …

Was that just Void magic?

…The legendary "Zero" branch of magic.

With a shaking voice, Bowood whispered, "…What the hell is he planning to do to Halkeginia?"

Cromwell spoke with the noble walking alongside him.

"Officer Rollo, join the Lexington fleet as the commander of the dragoons."

Rollo saluted to Cromwell respectfully.

"As you wish your majesty. Do you want me to keep my eye on him?"

He shook his head, rejecting Rolo's presumption.

"That man won't betray us. He's too stubborn and straightforward, which is why we can trust him. I'm just lending him your power, considering your military history. Have you ever ridden a dragon before?"

"No. But there is no beast in Halkeginia that I cannot master."

Cromwell smirked in agreement.

Cromwell was originally a clergyman but after his quick ascension between the ranks of the nobles. He gained quite an amount of fame and support from the people.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain: Henrietta's Room:**

Meanwhile in Henrietta's room, inside the royal palace of Tristain, servants were busy sewing the wedding dress Henrietta was to wear. Marianne, the queen, was also there. She watched with a smile while her daughter was dressed in a pure white dress. However, Henrietta's expression was like that of ice. When the servants sewing asked her things about the sleeves and the position of the waist, she just nodded. Watching her daughter in that state, Marianne dismissed the servants.

"My dear daughter, you don't seem well."

"Mother."

Henrietta buried her face in her mother's knees.

"I understand you don't want this wedding."

"No, it's not that at all. I'm a happy person. I'm able to marry. Didn't you once say that a woman was happy if she got to get married?"

In contrast to her words, Henrietta's beautiful face became miserable, and she started crying in grief. Marianne patted her daughter's head gently.

"You have someone you love?"

"I have someone I love. It's like I'm flowing in a very fast river. Everything has passed by me. Love, kind words… nothing remains now."

Marianne shook her head.

"Love is like the measles. If you cool down, you will forget about it."

"How can I possibly forget…" Henrietta looked up to her mother with tearful eyes.

"You are a princess. You must forget what you must forget. The people will be uneasy if they see you like this." Said Marianne in an admonishing tone.

"What am I marrying for?" Henrietta asked sadly.

"For the future."

"For the future of…the country and the people?"

Marianne shook her head.

"It's also for your future as well. Cromwell of the Reconquista, who's in control of Albion, is an ambitious man. According to what I've heard, he has control over 'Void.' There is a minuscule amount of chance Wales will be able to take back Albion from the traitors."

"Isn't that the legendary branch of magic?" Henrietta's eyes widened.

"Yes. If it is the truth, then it would be dreadful, Henrietta. Having too much power corrupts people. Even though we have a non-aggression treaty, a man like him won't just look down at Halkeginia from the skies obediently. It's better for you to be in a powerful country, like Germania."

Henrietta embraced her mother.

"…Forgive me Mother for being so selfish. I know the chances are against him, but If I abandon this little hope what remained me. I will be lost…"

"It's alright. Love is everything at your age. It's not like I don't understand."

They embraced each other tightly.

* * *

 **Scene Change: The adventure:**

Tabitha hid beside a tree with her breath held. In front of her was a temple that had been reduced to ruins. Columns that once boasted magnificence had collapsed and fences had rusted away. Bright stained glass windows had been shattered, and weeds filled the garden. It was the temple of a pioneering village that had been abandoned decades ago. It was utterly desolate; no one was close by. However, when the sunlight shone upon it, there was a somewhat rustic atmosphere to the place. The place would probably be where travelers would set up for lunch or the like.

A loud explosion suddenly broke the calm atmosphere. Kirche had set a tree next to the gatepost on fire. Tabitha, in the shade of the trees, gripped her wand. The reason why the pioneering village had been abandoned came dashing out. It was an orc. It was two meters tall and weighed about five times that of an average human. Its fat ugly body was covered by skin peeled off from animals. With a large nose on its face, it looked much like a pig. In fact, you could say that it was a pig that stood on two legs.

There were around fifteen of them. Orcs liked human children, and being attacked by a group of creatures with such troublesome tastes, the villagers abandoned the village and fled from it. The villagers told the lord of the area, but the Lord disliked dispatching soldiers in forests, and so ignored their requests. This village was one of the many villages in Halkeginia that had had this happen.

The orc conversed with the others through sounds similar to that of a pig, while pointing at the fire blazing around the gatepost. It then yelled angrily at every one of them.

"Fugii! Pigii! Agii! Nguiiii!"

Waving the clubs in their hands, the orcs were obviously angry. There was a fire, which meant humans were nearby. They were enemies, and the fire was bait. Watching this, Tabitha considered which spell she would use. There were more enemies than she had expected. She couldn't continuously fire spells out. If they didn't carry everything out smoothly, they could quickly lose the advantage of their surprise attack.

Just then, the air around the orcs shimmered, and seven bronze maidens appeared before them. They were Guiche's golems. Tabitha knitted her eyebrows. That wasn't what they had decided on. Guiche must have gotten impatient.

Guiche's seven valkyries charged at the head orc. They thrust their short spears at it. The tip of the spears sank into the orc's stomach, and the orc was knocked back onto the ground. However, the wound was shallow. Its thick skin and fat had acted as its shield, protecting its internal organs from damage. It quickly stood back up and waved its club, ignoring its small wound. The other orcs rushed over with their clubs, swinging them at the bronze maidens. The clubs the orcs were swinging, were about the size of a human. One hit on the delicate golems and they were sent flying, broken on the ground.

Tabitha started reciting an incantation while waving her wand. Water, wind, wind. One water and two winds. The two elements intertwined with each other and the spell was complete. The vapor in the air froze and became several icicles. They skewered the wounded orc from all directions. It was one of Tabitha's strongest attacks, 'Windy Icicle.' The wounded orc fell to the ground at once.

Kirche, who was watching on top of a tree that was separated by a fair distance from Tabitha's hiding spot, waved her wand. Fire, Fire. Two fires. A ball of fire, larger than a standard fireball spell, attacked the orcs. It was the 'Flame Ball' spell. With rapid movements that didn't seem possible for their size, they tried avoiding the ball of fire. However, as if it were attached to a string, the ball of fire was homing. It shot inside an orc's howling mouth, and its head burst into flames. However, that was the end of such effective spells. They couldn't keep using such strong spells.

The orcs were scared, but they realized they were being attacked by only a few mages. After realizing this, they remembered a long battle they had with humans once. If they lost, they would lose in an instant. However, only two of them were killed by magic so far, which meant that the humans' attack had failed.

Their anger overcame their fear. Their sharp noses twitched, trying to find the people. A young person. They felt no life from him. It was like he was not even a living being. As they drew closer to the human looking young man. They started to feel it is not such good idea. And they rather turn back and flee. But their hunger overcame their fear and attacked despite their instinct.

"Let me play with them okay?" said Zero to his companion.

The fire flickered from the tip of the mouth of the fiery lizard, and it nodded with a "kyuru kyuru." The large pigs formed groups to attack. They were trying to intimidate them. Zero only turned in their direction with an uncaring expression.

The orc was wearing a necklace. After a better glance, it could be seen that it was a necklace made from a straw rope and human skulls. The beast's horrible stench could be smelt.

As they leaped towards the white haired young men, he just disappeared before their club could collide with his head. Then they felt a feeling of dread what they did not felt in their life ever. Behind their back, something appeared. Don't really want to find out who is it the pig like creatures gulped. One of them gathered enough courage to turn around slowly while trembled.

Behind them, the smirking Zero stood triumphant with a satisfied expression. Zero hit the orc in his head lately destroying the orc head completely. After this, the orc collapsed immediately. The other orcs seeing their fallen comrade turned to their enemy quickly preparing to attack, but before they could even move. A sword had beheaded all of stood for a moment. Struggling to stood straight until their veins and organics fabric detached from each other. After that, their heads rolled on the ground for a few flips after the decapitation.

All twelve orc body collapsed to the ground a moment after their rolling heads reached the ground. It was a clean cut. Derf does not even get stained by the filthy blood of the pig-like creatures.

"That was kind of brutal partner. At least I am not stained." Said Derf in a sarcastic manner.

"Well, animals remain animals after all."

Tabitha's dragon landed on the ground. If the wind dragon had been hurt, it would mean that they had to ask Zero to transport them home. But that was very unlikely. Knowing Zero's habit's and his love of long walks. This was very unlikely.

The three mages came out from the woods. "Everyone alright?" asked Zero.

"Yes, dear we are fine." Said Kirche. Tabitha just nodded.

"I am fine," said Guiche in the back.

"Well everyone is all ok, so it's fine," said Zero.

"Well then, it was a good exercise for you. Doesn't it?" Zero clasped his hands together.

All three of them nodded.

Siesta, who was hiding and shaking, rushed over to Zero and hugged him, overcome with emotion.

"That was incredible! Killing those violent orcs with only one strike! You 'are amazing Zero!"

Siesta then timidly glanced at the headless corpses of the orcs uneasily.

"With these around, I guess you can't really go calmly pick mushrooms in the forest."

Noticing Zero's hands were in his pockets; Siesta firmly grasped them. "Are you ok?" Her eyes seemed to ask. Zero forced a smile and nodded. Siesta was worried about Zero uncaring attitude to kill things.

"You were incredible… but I guess such dangerous things are bad…" whispered Siesta.

Meanwhile, despite the battle, Kirche acted as if nothing had happened. Looking at the map, she said, "Um, within the temple there's an altar… and beneath that altar, there's a hidden chest."

"And within that chest…"

Guiche gulped.

"Lies the gold and silver and legendary treasure 'Brisingamen that the priest hid when he abandoned the temple, apparently." Kirche brushed her hair triumphantly.

"What's a Brisingamen?" asked Guiche.

Kirche read the notes on the map.

"Umm, it seems like it's a necklace made of gold. It's made from 'blazing gold'! Wow, even the name makes me excited. When you wear it, you will be protected from any disaster and…"

That night… they crowded around a bonfire in the garden of the temple. Everyone had a weary face except Zero who only came because of the adventure. Guiche said bitterly, "So the so called treasure was that?"

Guiche pointed at a color faded accessory and a few dirty copper coins. Underneath the altar, there was a chest. However, it was full of junk that they didn't even consider taking back home.

"This is made of brass. These cheap necklaces and earrings, these aren't that 'Brisingamen' right?"

Kirche didn't reply. She just filed her nails with a bored look. Tabitha and Zero were reading a book as usual.

"Hey Kirche, that's the seventh one already! We followed those maps with such effort and yet all we get are a few copper coins! The treasures aren't even close to what the notes of the maps say! Those maps are all hoaxes!" yelled Guiche.

"Shut up. I said it before, there -might- be a real map within that bundle."

"It's too mean! Monsters and beasts dwell in ruins and caves after all! Only getting this in return for defeating monsters is far from enough!"

Guiche held the artificial rose in his mouth and lay down on a spread out a blanket.

"Well yeah. If you could get treasure by just simply killing monsters, then no one would be poor."

A gloomy atmosphere drifted amongst them. But Siesta's cheerful voice drove it away.

"Everyone, dinner's ready!"

Siesta started dividing the stew for everyone from the pot on the bonfire. It smelled good.

"This is good! Wow, it's superb. What kind of meat did you use?" Guiche asked while stuffing his mouth full.

Everyone else tasted it and started to say how delicious it was. Siesta smiled and said, "Orc's meat."

Guiche suddenly spat out the stew. Everyone stared slack-jawed at Siesta.

"I-It was a joke! I made it from a wild rabbit. I caught it in a trap."

Siesta went on to explain how she had set up traps to catch rabbits and partridges, and collected herbs and vegetables for the stew, while everyone else was hunting for treasure.

"Excellent Siesta. You had some skills If you were a mercenary. You could be a decent one with a little training." Said Zero promisingly.

"I-It is really nothing. It comes from living in a village," said Siesta shyly as her face is reddened.

"What's this stew called? The herbs you've used are quite different from usual. I've never even seen some of these vegetables." Said Kirche while spinning one of the vegetables on her fork.

"It's a stew that's made in my village, called Yosenabe." Explained Siesta while stirring the pot.

"My father taught me how to make it. From edible wild plants, roots of plants… My father learned it from my grandfather. It's a specialty in my village."

Thanks to the delicious food, they felt more relaxed. Ten days had passed since they had left the school. As Zero gazed up at the sky, under his eye patch he monitored what Louise is doing.

"Is it good, Zero?"

Next to him, Siesta smiled warmly. Stuffing his food calmly, he smiled back. Siesta's smile, the taste of the stew, they both reminded him of something. He had no idea how long he had been away, but Zero remembered his own dead world.

In his world actually, he often took similar soups in the local vending machines. There was no more human service staff in the stores. Just machines whose helped you if you did not fund something. But most of the people just ordered their food from the internet and the fast post service just delivered to their home instantly. So, they don't even need to go out to buy something.

So this experience was certainly a positive one to Zero.

After dinner, Kirche spread out the map again.

"Let's just give up and return to school," urged Guiche, but Kirche did not budge.

"Just one more. One more." pleaded Kirche.

As if she was obsessed, Kirche's eyes gleamed over the maps. Picking one map, she placed it on the ground.

"Ok, this one! If this one is also a hoax we're going back to school!"

"What's the treasure?"

Arms crossed, Kirche replied, "Dragon's Raiment."

Siesta, who was eating stew after everyone had finished, choked slightly on her food.

"R-Really?"

"What about it? Do you know something about it? It's close to a village called Tarbes. Now where's Tarbes…"

Siesta replied quickly, "It's in the direction of La Rochelle. There's a big field… It's my home town."

The next morning, while they were riding the wind dragon, and Zero used his hover board to fly beside them, Siesta explained to everyone. There wasn't much to tell. There was a temple near the village, and in that temple, there was something called the Dragon's Raiment.

"Why is it called 'Dragon's Raiment'?"

"Apparently you can fly when you put it on," said Siesta, weakly.

"Fly? So it's a wind type item?"

"It's really not that important of a thing…" said Siesta, looking troubled.

"Why?"

"It's a hoax. It's one of those 'treasures' you can find anywhere. It's all just the name. Yet the locals are grateful… they decorate the temple, worship it…"

"Really?"

Siesta then proceeded to say nervously.

"Actually… the owner of it was my grandfather. One day, my grandfather appeared in the village. Apparently, he told everyone that he came from the east with the Dragon's Raiment."

"Wow…" said Guiche with a surprised expression.

"But no one believed him. Everyone says that my grandfather was weird." Siesta expressed in a shameful tone.

"Why?"

"Someone told him to fly with it, but he told them it couldn't. He made a lot of excuses, but no one had a reason to believe him. After that, he said that it 'couldn't fly anymore' and settled down in the village. He worked really hard, and gave his money to nobles, asking them to put a spell of permanence on the 'Dragon's Raiment.' He treated it with a lot of care."

"What a strange person. It must have been hard in your family?" said Kirche

"No, apart from the Dragon's Raiment, he was a nice, hard working person. Everyone liked him."

"It's something famous within the village right? Just like that Yosenabe… Then we can't take it back with us."

"Siesta. Did you know? Weird people move the world." Zero smiled to Siesta while he rides on his black hover board.

Siesta reddened because of the praise. "T-Thank you Zero."

Then she continued. "But… It's like our family property… If Zero wanted to, I could ask my dad to show it to you," Siesta said in a shaky voice.

Kirche remarked, "Even if it is a hoax, there are ways to sell hoaxes. There are many people with different tastes in this world."

"You're a horrible woman," Guiche said, in a shocked tone.

The wind dragon flapped its wings and headed towards Tarbes.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic: Louise's room:**

Meanwhile, at school, Louise was still skipping lessons. She didn't want to meet anyone in her current mood. She only left her room to eat in the dining hall and when she went to take a bath. She knew that Zero was always wandering around in the schoolyard. She went down there to his usual stargazing location a few days ago to see how he was doing, but no one was there.

When she asked Montmorency, who was passing by when she was in his nightly snack tour, she found out that Zero, Guiche, Kirche and Tabitha had been skipping lessons to go treasure hunting. The teachers were apparently mad and were going to make them clean the whole auditorium when they got back. She felt even sadder when she thought about how much fun they must be having. She felt as though she was the only one being left out.

Louise cried in her bed again. Whenever she saw the empty place near herself, tears would come to her eyes. A knock came from the door. The door opened with a clank as soon as Louise replied that it wasn't locked. The school headmaster Old Osman was at the door, which surprised Louise. Louise quickly put on her gown and got off her bed.

"How have you been feeling?"

Feeling down, Louise replied, "I'm sorry I've made you worry. It's really nothing. I just don't feel very well…"

Osman pulled out a chair and sat down.

"You've rested for quite a long time. I was worried, but it seems you're alright."

Louise nodded and sat down on a chair. With a weary face, she stared out the window.

"Have you finished the edict?"

Louise gasped and hung her head. With a sorry expression, she shook her head.

"Seems like you haven't from the looks of it."

"I'm sorry."

"There's still two weeks. Think about it slowly. It's your important friend's wedding after all. Make sure you choose your words carefully."

Louise nodded. She was ashamed that she had forgotten about the edict because she was so absorbed with her own thoughts. "I'm terrible, aren't I. She considers me as a friend, and even gave me the role of being the maiden."

Osman stood up.

"By the way, where's that familiar of yours?"

She averted her eyes and kept silent. Osman smiled.

"Did you two have a fight?" Louise did not respond. She did not know why Zero left her out whatever he is doing. But she was worried. She was worried not because of something happening her familiar. But because she feared he would have left her.

"When you're young, you fight about trivial things. It's because young people don't know how to compromise. Sometimes, these cracks will develop into something irreparable. You should be careful."

Laughing, Osman left the room. After the door had shut behind him, Louise whispered, "It's not something small…"

Louise went to her desk. She ignored everything else and opened the Founder's Prayer Book. And as if clearing her thoughts, she closed her eyes. She concentrated, trying to think of an edict. I must think of a great edict for Henrietta.

Louise kept her eyes closed. _Eh?_ There was a bright light. Suddenly she could see letters on the pages. Louise's eyes froze. However, in the next moment, they faded from the pages like mist. _What was that?_ She thought while looking at the pages.

 _"_ _I can't see it anymore. My eyes are probably just tired_ ," she thought.

"It's all that idiot fault" she whispered.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Village of Tarbes:**

Zero inspected the machine as he walked around it. It was as the villagers called the "Dragon's Raiment." They were in the temple built close to Tarbes, Siesta's hometown. That was where the "Dragon's Raiment" lay. Actually, it would be correct to say that the temple had been built to cover the Dragon's Raiment.

The shape which Siesta's grandfather had built the temple into made Zero remember things from his old history book. The temple was constructed in the corner of a field. Its door was made by logs joined, and its walls were made of planks and mortar instead of stone.

On top of an area of the wooden floor that was painted dark green, lay the Dragon's Raiment. Perhaps it was due to the permanency spell… but there were no signs of rusting. It was as if it had just been made.

Kirche and Guiche looked at the Dragon's Raiment, dispirited. As if struck by curiosity, Tabitha looked at it with interest. Zero inspecting at the Dragon's Raiment intensified.

"Zero, are you ok? If I showed you anything to make you feel bad…" said Siesta in a worried voice.

Zero didn't reply for a moment. He continued to inspect the Dragon's Raiment.

"Of course this thing can't fly," said Kirche.

Guiche nodded.

"This is some sort of canoe right? And look at the wings, they can't even move. It's like toy bird or something, not to mention that even the wings of small dragons are the size of these wings. Dragons and wyverns can only fly because they can flap their wings. So much for 'Dragon's Raiment.'"

Guiche pointed at the Dragon's Raiment and nodded, convinced that he was right.

"Zero… Are you really alright? You did not say anything in a long time."

Zero turned back to them and forced a smile on his face.

"Siesta."

"Y-Yes?"

"Did your grandfather leave behind anything else?" he asked suspiciously.

"Um… the only noteworthy things are his grave and a few of his belongings."

"Could you please show them to me?"

The grave of Siesta's grandfather was located in the village cemetery. The tombstones were made from large white stones. Among them there was a tombstone made from a black stone, creating a clear contrast with the others.

Words were inscribed on the tombstone.

"My grandfather made this monument before he died. It's written in a language from a different country, so no one has been able to read it. I wonder what it says…" said Siesta.

Zero read it out loud in a respectful tone as he saluted.

"Navy Ensign, Sasaki Takeo, rests in another world."

"What?"

Zero glanced at Siesta.

"Stop… If you look at me like that…"

Black hair, black pupils… If you consider that. She looks quite like an average Japanese.… So that's why, Zero thought, realizing why he was feeling nostalgic.

"Siesta, you were told that your hair and eyes were similar to your grandfather's right?" pointed out Zero much to Siesta's surprise.

"Y-Yes! How did you know that?"

Returning to the temple, Zero touched the "Dragon's Raiment." When he did, the runes on the back of his left hand started to shine under his white glove. " _I see, so this must also be considered a "weapon. Fascinating.",_ Zero thought as he looked at the machine guns sticking out from the wings when he touched the aircraft. All of the information about it downloaded to his brain. How to use, service builds a new one the blueprints. It's full-service manual. Even it's possible capabilities. Everything.

If he were not an Automaton with total mental resistance, he would have fainted because of the overwhelming information what he gained in a short period.

Zero walked to the plane side. He found the fuel tank and opened it. Just as he expected, it was empty. No matter how well it was preserved, it still couldn't fly without gasoline.

" _I wonder how he had wandered into Halkeginia with this plane… But what if I reconstruct the fuel tank to use one of my energy cells. That would power it easily. Of course, before it could fly it need a serious check. No one want's a plane crash."_ Waved his plan Zero in his head.

Siesta returned from her parent's home.

"Everyone was really surprised since I'm two weeks earlier than I said I would be."

Siesta excitedly handed over the item in her hands to Zero. They were old goggles, probably the ones her grandfather wore as a Navy ensign. He was the owner of the staff of destruction. A foreigner, like Zero. Just her grandfather come from around the second world war era. And Zero came from the 22nd century. There were almost two centuries between them.

"Grandfather only left this behind. He didn't keep a diary or anything like that. But the father said he'd left behind a will."

"A will?"

"Yes. 'If someone who could read the inscription on the tomb appeared, give him the Dragon's Raiment'."

"Meaning it's mine now?" said Zero.

"Yes. Father said it was alright to give it to you. It was a bother to take care of anyway… It's big, and some people worship it… but it's just collecting dust in this village."

"I can't accept it Siesta," said Zero.

Siesta eyes widened. "B-But why…"

"It is your family heritage I did not deserve such thing. Besides that don't you want to learn how to fly with it?"

"You know how to fly with it?" asked Siesta with a bewildered tone.

Zero nodded. "Yes, however, it is damaged and needs some reconstruction to work with my energy source. Your grandfather told the truth when he said it couldn't fly anymore."

"He told the truth?" murmured Siesta.

"Yes, it was out of fuel. Like we humans, it needs to the proper fuel to function."

"So that's why…" mumbled Siesta

"So," Siesta looked to Zero. "Do you want to learn how to fly with it?" inquired Zero.

Siesta thought for a moment. "Yes! I want!" Zero chuckled. "Well then. We can start our first flight lessons after I licked into shape the baby a little bit." Siesta nodded tolerantly then she continued.

"Father also wanted me to tell you something."

"What did he say?"

"He said he wants you to return the Dragon's Raiment to the king. King… I wonder which King he means. We don't even know which country my grandfather is from…"

"He's from a country what I know, but it has no king in a long time," said Zero.

"Really? So that's why you could read the words on the tombstone. Wow! I'm kind of moved. You know the country where my grandfather born. It seems like fate." Siesta said absentmindedly.

"Then grandfather actually did come to Tarbes using the Dragon's Raiment." Asked Zero as he looked the sky.

"This isn't called the Dragon's Raiment."

"What is it called by your country?"

Looking at the "Dragon's Raiment," Zero remembered a virtual model what he often looked when he was a kid. Why would someone call it the "Dragon's Raiment"? Perhaps it was just easier to understand that way. The same way it was with the "staff of destruction."

He looked at the country's symbol drawn on the wings and the body of the place. A red dot. It seemed like it had white colored around it but it was covered by the same dark green paint used on the rest of it. The character for the dragon zodiac sign was written on the black cowling. It was probably the name of the unit he was in.

Zero replied, "This type of fighter called A6M3. Or if you want to call it in its nickname 'Zero.' It was a fighter aircraft used in the past in my country."

"Zero fighter? Fighter aircraft? Zero? That's your name."

Zero nodded. "There are many Zeros in the world. Not just me Siesta." He turned his head towards Siesta timid form.

"I see…" Siesta nodded.

Zero nodded.

That day, they all stayed at Siesta's home. As nobles were staying over, even the village chief came to greet them. Siesta introduced Zero to her family, her father, mother and siblings. Siesta was the eldest daughter of the eight siblings.

Her parents viewed Zero in a harsh light at first, but that was soon broken when Siesta told them that he was looking after her at the Academy and will teach her how to use the plane. They were skeptical at first of course. But after Zero explained why the plane did not work for Siesta's grandfather. They understood it. They were simple farmers. But they understood everything needs to eat to function.

Having not been home for a while, Siesta looked quite happy being surrounded by family. Zero was happy seeing Siesta this happy. She was a good innocent girl. She deserved this much at least.

The pilot who ended up in this world with the zero fighters probably tried to find a way home by flying in the sky… But his fuel ran out, and he landed in this field. The field was flat and wide, so landing here was probably easy. He couldn't fly when he was asked to because he had run out of gasoline.

Siesta came to Zero, who was still gazing at the field, drowned in the memories of his world. She was wearing a brown skirt, wooden shoes, and a dark green cotton shirt, instead of her usual maid outfit. As the field in front of him, her appearance was like that of the smell of sunlight.

"So you were here! Dinner's ready. Father insists we eat together." Said Siesta shyly.

Zero only nodded.

Siesta stretched both her arms out at the vast field before them. The setting sun bathed the field with a beautiful light.

"Isn't this field nice? This is what I wanted to show you, Zero."

"Yeah, it is." Zero replied in the simplest way.

Siesta then cast her eyes downwards and twiddled her fingers.

"My father said that meeting with someone who came from the same country as grandfather must be fate. He asked if you could settle in the village. And then said if you did then I… could stop my work at the academy and return here with you."

Zero didn't reply. He just stared at the sky. He was thinking of how kind Siesta was to him.

If his passive emotion and mind suppression did not activate immediately when he gets closer to the critical point. He would melt immediately.

Siesta looked at Zero who was still staring at the sky and smiled.

"But, it's alright. I know it won't work out. You're like a bird. You're bound to fly away some day."

"Your grandfather said he came from the east, right?" said Zero

"Um…yes," Siesta said, slightly worried.

"Your grandfather, like I, wasn't from this world."

"You were born in Rub' al Khali in the east, right?"

"No. It is much, much further than that." Said Zero in a serious tone. "It's a different world. I'm not from this world."

"You're just playing around with me aren't you? If you don't like me, then just say it." Said Siesta, pouting her lips.

"No, it's not that at all. I did not play with friends only targets."

"Is there someone waiting for you there?"

"No. I have no one. I am a mercenary. Mercenary lifestyle did not mix well with family life." he said in an emotionless tone.

Zero was serious. Siesta knew he wasn't joking around.

"But my grandfather did, didn't he?"

Zero sighed. "You don't want to settle the likes of me Siesta. You deserve better. People often dies or worse things happens to them besides me. And I don't want such fate for you."

"Then… Could you train me? I don't have any qualities, but I am determinant. If you train me I can became stronger and I can go with you…"

Regaining herself from her sudden excitement, Siesta smiled.

"A carrier owl just sent this. It seems like the teachers are infuriated. Miss Zerbst and Mr. Gramont were pale. They mentioned me as well. They said that I could have a holiday for the time being. The princess's wedding is coming soon anyway. So until the holiday ends, I'll be here."

Zero nodded.

"Um… so can you make that Dragon's Raiment fly?"

Zero nodded _._ "However, as I said it needs some calibration and a new power source."

"Really? If you could get it to fly, then it would be wonderful. The Dragon's Raiment was called a Zero fighter, right? If you get it to fly, then please teach me as you promised."

Zero nodded and turned to Siesta.

"I promised, and I always withhold my end of my bargain." He forced a smile on his face. Siesta smiled back brightly.

The following morning, the white-haired anti-magic specialist used his long range teleportation tether what he placed in the Academy to transport the plane and the others back into the academy.

Guiche initially wondered why they brought back the useless "Dragon's Raiment," but because Zero said so, he simply gave in. He really did not want to make angry the white haired mage.

However, as soon as the Zero fighter appeared in the courtyard of the Academy, amongst the staring crowd, someone appeared in an instant. It wasMr Colbert.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic:**

Mr. Colbert was forty-two years old. He had been in the service of the Academy for twenty years. He was a mage whose nickname was "Flame Serpent." His hobby… or more accurately, his life was centered around research and invention. He had rushed down to the courtyard once he had seen the gathering crowd in the courtyard. His curiosity had been set alight.

"You, what's that? Can you explain to me?"

Colbert's face shone as he looked at Zero, who stood beside the fighter looked to Colbert.

"Mr. Colbert. I brought you a new toy."

"Me?"

Colbert was taken aback. Who exactly was this young man? All he knew was that he was the legendary familiar, Gandálfr, summoned by Miss Vallière. Born in Rub' al Khali, he was the only person to have called Colbert's invention "great" and pointed out flaws in its design.

"This is called an airplane. With the help of this people can fly without magic."

"This flies!? Without magic? Wow! Wonderful!"

Colbert started looking at different parts of the Zero fighters with a broad interest.

"Could it be that this is the wing! It seems like it can't flap like regular wings! What about this windmill?"

"That's called a propeller. When it spins, it causes the airplane to go forward." Pointed Zero to the propeller.

Eyes wide in amazement, Colbert drew closer to Zero.

"I see! When it spins, it causes the power of wind! It's well made, isn't it! Could you fly it for me? Look, my hands are shaking from my curiosity!"

Zero nodded with a satisfied expression. He waited for the exact interest from the inventor Colbert.

"Of course, Mr. Colbert. However, first I need to repair it and replace its power source for a more efficient one."

"What is it's the energy source?" asked Colbert curiously.

"Gasoline." Answered Zero.

"Gasoline? What's that?"

"I will answer that in your workshop if it's that appropriate for you."

Colbert nodded. "Of course." With that, they retreated from the prying eyes to Colbert workshop.

Colbert's laboratory was situated in a small area between the central tower and the fire tower. It was much like an old dugout shed.

"At first I conducted experiments in my own room, but noise and bad smells come naturally with research. I was complained to by the people next to me shortly afterward."

The wooden racks were cluttered with bottles of medicine, test tubes, jars containing nostrum and the like. Next to that was a wall of bookshelves, crammed with books. There was a celestial globe made from parchment stuck on a sphere, and other various maps. There were lizards, snakes, and birds that he had never seen before inside cages. A musky smell which was neither from dust nor mold filled the entire room.

"You'll get used to the smell soon. A woman, however, wouldn't, which is the reason why I'm single." said Colbert as he tidied his work desk a little bit.

Zero nodded tolerantly. "I imagine."

"So, what is the gasoline what you spoke about."

"You remember the combustion engine in your class?" asked Zero.

"The joyful snake? Yes." Colbert nodded.

"Well. If you want to explain what is gasoline. I explain it to you. Gasoline is known as an aliphatic hydrocarbon. In other words, gasoline is made up of molecules composed of nothing but hydrogen and carbon arranged in chains. Gasoline molecules have from seven to 11 carbons in each chain."

Colbert looked dumbfounded. "What? Can you explain it in a simpler way?"

Zero sighed then nodded." It is a transparent, petroleum-derived liquid that is used primarily as a fuel in internal combustion engines. It consists mostly of organic compounds obtained by the fractional distillation of petroleum, enhanced with a variety of additives."

Colbert nodded in understanding. "But can you explain to me what the petroleum what are you speak about?"

"Petroleum is an oily flammable bituminous liquid that may vary from almost colourless to black, occurs in many places in the upper strata of the earth, is a complex mixture of hydrocarbons with small amounts of other substances, and is prepared for use as gasoline, naphtha, or other products by various refining processes."

Colbert nodded. "Ah. Then it is some kind of organic oil. The same what I used to the joyful snake."

"You could say that, but you need sophisticated refinery methods to create gasoline from pure oil. This is why I will replace its fuel source to a more efficient one."

"And what do you want to replace it." inquired the bald teacher.

Zero reached under his coat and withdrew from his inventory one of his energy storage unit what he used to fuel his guns. It was a magazine looking item. Multiple lids shined on its side showing its charge level.

"What is that?" asked Colbert curiously.

"This is a power source what I use to fuel my equipment. It's called Singularity Fusion module."

"How does it make energy?"

"Well, it would be too complex to explain the science behind it thoroughly, so I just debrief you a little bit of the basic idea." Zero scratched his head in an embarrassing manner as he looked to the magazine.

Colbert eagerly nodded. Zero started to explain. "Well, there is a thing in the universe what called Quantum Singularity."

"Quantum Singularity?" asked Colbert curiously.

Zero nodded. "But you could call it Black Hole if you like that more."

"What is the Black Hole what are you speaking about?"

"A black hole is a region of space-time exhibiting such strong gravitational effects that nothing—not even particles and electromagnetic radiation such as light—can escape from inside it. The theory of general relativity predicts that a sufficiently compact mass can deform spacetime to form a black hole. Such singularities can be developed when a massive star reach the end of its life."

Colbert was dumbfounded. He never heard such thing in his life. "B-But. How can stars die?"

"Everything that has a beginning that has an end. And every star what you see in the night sky is a sun. Of course, there are much more stars in the universe what you can imagine."

Colbert looked at him. _"Is this true? We are really this meaningless?"_ he thought. He was a scientist. He dedicated his life to the science. And now he realized how little he knows really.

"Stars are held in perfect balance by two opposing forces. There's the inward pressure of gravity, attempting to collapse the star, counteracted by the outward pressure of the emitted radiation."

"At the core, millions of tons of hydrogen are being converted into helium every second, releasing gamma radiation. This fusion process is an exothermic reaction, meaning it releases more energy than it requires.

"As the star consumes the last of its hydrogen, it switches to the stockpiles of helium that it has built up. After it runs out of helium, it changes to carbon, and then oxygen."

"Since the star continues to pump out radiation, it balances out the gravitational forces trying to compress it."

"Stars with the mass of your Sun pretty much stop there. Not massive enough to continue the fusion reaction, beyond oxygen, they become a white dwarf and cool down." Explained Zero. Colbert was furiously taking notes for a while.

"But for stars with about five times the mass of your Sun, the fusion process continues further up the periodic table to silicon, aluminum, potassium, and so on, all the way to iron. But back to the topic."

Zero raised the energy source. "This little magazine contains two miniature black holes contained in a separate pocket dimension. These black holes in the separate pocket dimension what produce energy through harnessing the gravitation distortion waves what the two produces but with magic stopped by to embrace each other entirely. Providing almost unlimited quantity of energy by letting them eat each other without end."

Colbert nodded uneasily. "It is dangerous?"

"If the reaction goes out of hand yes." Colbert gulped. "But thanks to the numerous safety measurements and magical seals before it could go out of control it simply put out itself with an equally strong but opposite force or simply cancel out the pocket dimension. So it is like they never exist at all."

Colbert sighed in relevance. "Then I am relieved, If you may allow me to ask. How much damage it can do if it goes out of hand?"

Zero thought for a moment. "This is a chain reaction. So, it could cause multiple countries to disappear. But if its reach the critical mass. It could grow infinitely if it has something to eat up."

"Then what possibly we could do against it?" Colbert asked with a worried expression.

"There are two choices. Either we create an equal massive anti-matter black hole and throw the two together. In this chase both of them will consume each other with a giant explosion. Or we simply ignore the anomaly."

"Ignore them?"

Zero nodded. "Yes, if you want to defeat a black hole you simply ignore it. Sooner or later it will run out the things what it can eat in its surrounding and starve itself out. In other words. It simply evaporates in the space."

"I see." Colbert nodded uneasily. "So what do you need me?"

"I just thought you want to help me to rebuilt the plane it would be a great experience for a scientist like you. Don't you think?"

Colbert's face brightened. "Yes. That would be."

"But let me ask you something Mr. Zero? The technology of the lands the elves govern in the east seem to outclass any technology in Halkeginia far what I ever see. It is their technology. They are so advanced?"

Zero felt somewhat sorry for lying to Colbert, who had never done anything against him.

Zero sighed. "Mr. Colbert I'm… not from this world. This airplane, and also the "Staff of Destruction" which destroyed Fouquet's golem and me, are from another world."

Colbert's hand suddenly stopped.

"What did you say?"

"I came from another world. "Zero replied.

Colbert gazed steadily at Zero and then proceeded to nod his head, as though he were already impressed with the things and the explanation what Zero give him, although he did not understand the half of it despite Zero through explanation.

"I see." he whispered.

"Aren't you surprised?"

"Well, of course, I am. But you definitely seem like it and from your knowledge. Your people must be so much ahead of us. I cannot even comprehend the half of the things what you said to me. The way you speak and your behavior has a different feel. Hm, this is becoming more and more interesting."

"You're an interesting person Mr. Colbert." noted Zero.

"I get called strange by many people. But interesting that's new. I haven't even found someone willing to marry me yet. But I have a belief."

"Belief?" inquired Zero.

"Yes. The nobles of Halkeginia treat magic as a mere tool… Like a broom, they only see it as a handy tool. I don't think magic is something like that. Magic could be used for so much more. Instead of simply sticking to the traditional uses of the different branches of magic, we should be experimenting to find different ways to utilize it. And you just showed me it is possible."

The nodding, Colbert continued.

"After seeing you, my belief has grown stronger. Who would have thought there was another world! This shows that the rules of Halkeginia are not absolute! Interesting! Such an interesting topic! I want to see this world. There are probably lots of new things to be discovered! It'll probably add many new pages to my research! If you have any questions at all, just come and talk with me. Colbert, the Flame Serpent, will always help you."

"I say the same, Colbert. Zero Rei the adventurer mercenary at your service if you want to learn something new." Zero forced a smile on his face. "Just come to me anytime."

Colbert smiled. "I might use that service. We, scientist, had to stick together."

Zero nodded. "Although I am just a mere mercenary adventurer. But thank you for the compliment."

"It is no problem." Colbert smiled brightly.

After many hours later. Zero and Colbert managed to rebuild the Zero fighter engine and fuel storage to use his Singular Fusion Module. It was a complete success. They managed to reappear many flaws in the plane design. But Zero did not upgrade its weapon and armor system. Avoiding to causing any trouble.

In the Austri courtyard, Zero was sitting in the cockpit of the A6M fighter and inspecting its parts. When he grasped the control stick, or even if he merely touched a switch, the runes on his left hand shone under his gloves

When he moved the control stick, the ailerons of the wings and the elevator on the tail moved with a clank. The tail rudder moved when he stepped on the rudder bar, and a cross-shaped pointer appeared on the glass pane when he pushed the sight device switch on the instrument board. The engines on either side of the body of the plane were still alive. It was just a routine check before he tried out.

"Partner, can this fly?"

"Yes. It can Derf. And with the new fuel source. Hopefully, it does not even need refueling for a few thousand years."

"Something like this flying… Your world is a strange one."

Numerous students were watching Zero in the Zero fighter, but they quickly lost interest and left. _"_ _There are only a few nobles who would be interested in this, like Colbert, they are really stupid. Huh. But they are not to blame. The people narrow-mindedness is the fault..."_ Zero thought. Suddenly a girl appeared, proudly brushing her pinkish blond hair with her hand.

Louise stared at Zero and the thing he was in. As if she were angry, she pointed her finger at it and said, "What's that?"

Zero jumped out from the open cockpit and landed before Louise "That's dear Louise is an airplane." He pointed to the plane.

"Where were you?" asked Louise in an angered tone.

"Treasure hunting." he answered blandly.

"What were you thinking, going without telling your master?"

Louise crossed her arms and stared at Zero. She was quite adorable with this expression.

"I left a note on your desk. You did not found it?" asked Zero as he scratched his face innocently.

Louise shook her head then cast her eyes downwards and spoke with a voice as if she were about to cry.

"I did not found it. Maybe I mixed it with the failed rubbish what I write to the Princess."

Zero sighed. "I see. Then I am sorry to make you worry."

"You really sorry?" Louise looked him adorable.

Zero nodded with a tired expression. "Yes, Louise. I am really sorry."

"Hm. It's better you sorry." she pouted her face adorably.

"I hope you are not only slacked while I was away and practiced a little. Because tomorrow will be exam," noted Zero

Louise panicked then to escape from Zero's harsh treatment she had jumped to her own conclusions. She was ashamed that she had shut herself in her room and sulked instead of practicing. She drew out the deadly technique she had been saving for situations like this. It was a girl's secret technique, which would sweep away any suspicion, anger, contradiction, and even the fact that Louise wants to embrace by Zero and escape from the failure of her forthcoming exam. She burst into tears.

Buckets of tears came streaming down from her eyes.

"Where did you go all this time! Idiot! I hate you!"

Sniffling, she wiped the streaming tears with the back of her hand.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know you hate me."

Zero know the trick, and he failed to comply.

"I hate you! I hate you!" said the still sobbing Louise.

Kirche approached them, holding a mop and a dust cloth in her hands. Because they had skipped lessons, their punishment was to wipe the academy's windows clean. As Zero was neither a noble nor a student at the college, he didn't have to do anything.

Guiche looked at Zero, who just started to walk away from the crying Louise.

"Yeah. Yeah. I am a horrible person. Get used to it." Zero said in an uncaring tone.

"You can't just make your master cry like that." said Guiche.

Kirche said dully, "Made up already? That's no fun…"

Tabitha directly pointed at the two and said, "After the rain comes fair weather."

 **In the next chapter: Shatter the sky white demon! Titan of industry built to destroy!**

* * *

 **A/N: Well I hope you are enjoying it. I managed to finish this chapter earlier than I expected.**

 **I am sorry if you wanted more action in this chapter. But you need some build up to reach the effect what you want. Isn't it? :)**

 **Until next time readers! Farewell, and stay safe!**

 **May the Gummi Bears be with you!**


	11. Shatter the sky and make it double!

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was a bright day int he tristain Academy of Magic, as Guiche tried to court an another girl. Montmorency grabbed Guiche earlobe with a steady hand. "Didn't I told you don't do that!?"

"B-But… Montmorency my dear…" pleaded Guiche.

"Enough! It seems I had to re-educate you about the feelings of the girls!"

As the blonde freckled girl punishing Guiche. Louise stomped through the courtyard with an angry expression. "Where is that idiot again?!"

She growled under her nose. "Every time I am looking for him, he is just disappearing, but when I don't need anything from him I see him everywhere!" Suddenly everyone looked to the bright sky as they heard a deafening sound above them. Most of the students of the Academy tried to shut out the deafening sound by snapping their hands tightly on their ears. But it is hardly helped anything.

Looking up to the sky they saw a big white bird looking thing what did not flap with its wing, but it was still capable of flying. It seemed it was the same thing what Zero brought with himself a few days ago but strangely it was somehow different.

It had two cylinders attached under its wings what were strangely angled. Louise looked up to the sky. _"So it is actually capable of flying, as Zero said. Why am I surprised,"_ he growled.

Colbert looked at the flying machine as he took notes in his little book. "Fascinating! It's speed and maneuverability seemingly better than a wind dragon. And if what Mr. Zero said is true. With his energy source installed into and the modification what we made in its engine, it does not have to land for thousands of years."

Colbert wiped his sweat away from his forehead then smiled. "Truly fascinating what you can achieve if you combine technology with magic."

In the cockpit, Siesta and Zero sat. Zero was already taught Siesta how to fly with the A6M 'Zero' in an undisclosed location what he shielded with anti-detection measurements against unwanted guests.

Zero watched as Siesta driving her grandfather fighter and it seemed she is natural. It did not take her only one day to manage to learn the basic of its control listening only Zero's instructions and practical demonstration.

Of course, firstly Siesta was afraid. But who would not be when the pilot suddenly requests you to change seat with him and drive the plane. The timid girl first was terrified when Zero gave her the fighter joystick amidst the flight.

At first because of her sudden excitement, fear and the numerous things what she had to look out almost make her faint. It was on the second day, and they almost crashed. But thanks to Zero fast reaction and [Massive Teleportation] spell. They managed to avoid the crash with a tree.

But in the same day. Zero convinced Siesta to try again and again. Until she managed to hold the plane in line at least. The white haired young man seeing Siesta inherited her grandfather flying skills. Continued her training. Day after day. They practiced and in the current scene.

The young village girl became a pretty decent pilot compared she did not reach her 100th-hour int the air.

"Very well Siesta. Now make a double spin." The young maid nervously nodded and made a second corkscrew in the air. "Now show me what you learned under our short course. Don't forget this is your exam. If you manage to complete the course. You will be able to fly the fighter alone."

Siesta turned her head to Zero and nodded nervously. She did not have either the time or courage in her current situation to open her mouth. She did as her instructor instructed her and did a few air tricks with the fighter.

Those who watched the whole thing from the ground watched them with awe and surprise. The plane speed and maneuverability put to shame even the best wind dragon riders.

In the cockpit, Zero is overseen Siesta as she did the tricks what they practice for days nodded with a satisfied expression. "Well done Siesta!" he patted the nervous girl shoulder from the back of the cockpit. "You are almost passed there is only one thing remained. Land in the courtyard safely. Don't worry you managed it before. You can do it now."

"T-Thank You Zero. I-I will try." answered the nervous girl.

Siesta gulped and started the landing sequence what she imprinted in her mind. Thanks to Zero and Colbert modifications on the fighter body, wings, and the two jet cílinders what Zero installed under the plane wings. It has a new mode after Zero modified its body and wings. It could function now as a VTOL and fighter at once.

Siesta pushed the button what change the fighter mode into VTOL mode, and the plane solidly started to slow down. Its wings and rudders began to change position. Positioning the jet engines whose was attached under the wings to the adequate position.

Siesta grabbed the driving stick before her and slowly started to descend int he middles of the courtyard. She sweated like never before as she operated the plane. She clicked the switch what released the landing wheels from the VTOL stomach.

As they slowly approached the ground, the VTOL stirred up the dust. There was a moment of hesitation before the machine softly landed on the ground. The young maid made the neccesary steps to turn off the engines and the safety measurements what Zero showed her against possible thieves. Then she sighed in relieve as she wiped away the sweat from her forehead.

"Superb Siesta. You are passed. Now you can operate the 'Zero' alone."

Siesta turned her head to Zero. "B-But… What if I crash with it?"

"Don't worry. You are done just fine under our practice lessons. Besides that, If I am in the academy and you ask me I will gladly help you out when you want to practice with the A6M Until you become a confident pilot. It will be no problem."

Siesta head perked up. "R-Really?"

Zero only nodded.

Tabitha who was on the scene watching the strange machine in work. Used her staff and wind magic to disperse the dust. As the dust settled Siesta and Zero were still int the cockpit. The cockpit slowly opened and from it emerged its two passengers. Louise who was int he scenery nervously patted her folded arm with her index finger.

As Zero Helped Siesta to descend to the ground from the cockpit, Louise marched to him and shouted. "Where were you during the days? I have not seen you for days!"

"Geez... Louise, you made my ears hurt. Do you know your face become grotesque when you are shouting like this?"

"IDIOT!" she screamed, and everyone laughed.

In the next day as Louise woke up she found a note at her desk. " _I will be away for a few days. I had a business what I had to attend. Stay safe until that Little Louise and practice. I will know if you slacked off. Signature: Zero."_

"Stupid idiot… Don't you see I need you more than ever? And we should have gone tomorrow to the Princess wedding. Do you want me to go alone? Why are you so simple?" murmured Louise under her nose as she went back to her bed in a depressed demeanor.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Border of Tristain:**

The Germanian king, Albrecht the Third, had arranged for Princess Henrietta's wedding ceremony to take place in Germania's capital, Vindobona. The date of the ceremony: the first day of the month Nyuui.

Currently, the Mercator flagship of the Tristain fleet was to welcome the guests of the New Albion government by leading them to La Rochelle, where they would stay anchored in the skies above it.

The commander in chief of the fleet, Count La Ramée, sat in the quarterdeck in formal attire. Next, to him, Captain Fevisu was stroking his mustache. It was far past the arranged time.

"They sure are late, Captain."

La Ramée replied with an irritated voice.

"Those Albion dogs who killed their king with their own hands are probably still busy acting like dogs."

The sailor on the top deck suddenly informed him of the fleet's approach in a loud voice.

"A fleet! From the left!"

With a large ship leading in front, which could easily be mistaken as a cloud, the Albion fleet had started to descend. The fleet contained fewer ships than the captain of the Mercator.

"So that's the standard of Albion's 'Royal Sovereign' fleet…" said the captain, watching the large ship in awe.

It was the ship that would have had the ambassador on it.

"Something that no one would want to meet on a battlefield, that's for sure."

"I never have seen a ship what has runes on their sides."

The Albion fleet descended until they were level with Tristain's fleet. The Albion ship began sending signaling messages from the mast.

"We thank you for your fleet's welcome. This is the captain of Albion's Lexington."

"We have an admiral on board! Using A response to corresponding… we're being treated like fools" the captain said resentfully while looking over Tristain's weak array of ships.

"They probably think the world is within their grasp now that they have that ship. Reply to them with 'We give you our warmest welcome. This is the commander in chief of the Tristain fleet'"

La Ramée's words were passed on to the sailor who was standing on the mast. The signaling flag for the message was then hoisted up.

The Albion fleet fired their cannons in salute. There were no shells inside the cannon; they had merely let gunpowder explode.

Though the Lexington fleet had done a mere cannon salute, the air around it shook. La Ramée retreated slightly, even though he knew that live ammunition couldn't possibly reach across the distance separating them, the force of the cannons from the Lexington fleet was able to make the experienced admiral retreat.

"Fire our cannons in response."

"How many shells shall we fire? For the top nobles, eleven is required."

The number of shells to be fired depended upon the person's rank and social status.

"Seven will do," ordered La Ramée watching with a grin on his face like a stubborn child.

"Prepare the cannons! Seven shots, one by one! Fire when they're ready!"

On the afterdeck of the Lexington, flagship of the fleet, Bowood was looking at the Tristain fleet. Next to him was Sir Johnston, the commander in chief, responsible for the entire invasion squad. Being a member of the council of nobles, Cromwell trusted him deeply. However, he had no experience. He was a politician after all.

"Captain…" Johnston said to Bowood in a worried voice.

"Sir?"

"Is it alright to go so close to them? We have those new long range cannons equipped right? Put some distance between us. His Excellency has entrusted me with important soldiers."

"Cromwell's puppet, huh…" Bowood whispered coldly to himself.

"Yes we do have the new cannon model, but if we fire from maximum range, they won't hit."

"But I bear his Excellency's task of letting off those soldiers safely in Tristain. We can't have the soldiers scared. Their morale will drop."

" _I don't think it's the soldiers that are scared" …_ Bowood thought.

Ignoring Johnston, he issued a new command. No law governs the sky, after all.

"Prepare the left cannons."

"Yes, sir! Prepare the remaining cannons!"

The sailors on the deck started to load the cannons with gunpowder and shells.

A thunderous roar could be heard from the Tristain fleet, which was aimed at the skies. Tristain was returning the cannon salute.

The battle plan had commenced.

During that moment, Bowood had turned into a soldier. The political details, his human feelings, the cowardice and foul play of this operation were all forgotten. As the captain of the Lexington fleet of The Republic of the Holy Albion, he proceeded to issue orders rapidly.

The crew of the old Hobart ship trailing at the end of the fleet had finished their preparations and started to evacuate via the boats they had made levitate with the "Fly" spell.

A shocking scene unfolded before La Ramée's eyes. The ship was trailing at the end… the oldest and one of the smallest ships had started to blow up as some if the gunpowder inside of them just caught fire.

"What? A fire? Was it an accident?" whispered Fevisu.

The next instant, another startling thing occurred. The ship that was engulfed by flames exploded in the air.

The Albion ship was reduced to ruins and came crashing down to the ground.

"W-What is this? Did the fire reach the ammunition storage?"

The Mercator was in an uproar.

"Calm down! Take it easy!" Fevisu yelled at the sailors.

A signal flag was seen from the Lexington. A sailor started reading the signals with a telescope.

"From the Lexington, fleet captain. Explain the meaning behind sinking Hobart."

"Sinking? What is he saying?! It exploded by itself!"

La Ramée was panicking.

"Send a reply. 'The fire from my ship was a response to your salute. The salvo didn't contain any live shells'"

A reply was sent promptly by the Lexington.

"Your ship's attack used live ammunition. We shall return your intent of war."

"What nonsense!" La Ramée's cry was drowned by the bombardment from the Lexington.

Impact. The mast of the Mercator broke off, and a few holes were made in the deck.

"How can their cannons reach from such a distance?!" said a surprised Fevisu on the shaking deck.

The shock of the impact had thrown Fevisu onto the floor. He suddenly realized that the attack was all planned. They never had any intention of a "good-willed visit" at all. They had all been deceived by Albion.

The ship started to go up in flames, and the injured sailors groaned in pain. Shaking his head while standing up, Fevisu yelled, "The commander in chief is dead! The flagship captain will now take control of the fleet! Damage report! Full speed ahead! Prepare the right cannons!"

"Send a message to the other ships! Full barrage!" but as he said this their whole ship exploded to chunks from inside to outside. It seemed the Lexington used some kind of magic delayed the explosion.

The Tristain fleet realizing their command ship was no more started their rapid retreat, but it was too late. They were in the ranges of their cannons, and there was no way for them to reach the safe zone in time.

The Lexington's fire showed no signs of stopping.

"So they've finally realized." Said Rollo, who was standing next to Bowood, as he leisurely watched the Tristain fleet. Rollo also believed the commander in chief, Johnston, didn't deserve the title and would be unable to do anything. Rollo was in effect, the commanding officer appointed by Cromwell himself.

"Seems like it, Commanding Officer. However, it seems we will win soon enough."

The Albion fleet, which had superior mobility, had already taken action to suppress and intercept the retreating Tristain fleet.

The hidden Albion fleet kept a fixed distance as they appeared from behind the clouds surprising the remaining Tristain fleet. Their fleet numbered twice that of Tristain's and also, they had the enormous Lexington, which had the new cannon and armor model. There was no contest in firepower.

As if they were tormenting the Tristain fleet, the Albion fleet continued their fire. The Mercator, which was already scattered on the ground below them. But as said before the Mercator. Tristain flagship was already destroyed, and without it, the retreating Tristain fleet was fallen into chaos. It was like a turkey hunting. The Tristain fleet had no chance against the organized attacking fleet.

Destroying them was only a matter of time now. Ships could be seen flying their white flags already.

On the Lexington, cries of "Long live Albion! Long live the holy king Cromwell!" could be heard. Bowood knitted his eyebrows. During the days of the Royal Air Force, no one used to say things like "Long live so and so" during battle. Even the commander in chief, Johnston had joined in.

"Captain, a new page in history has begun." Said Rollo, as he smiled beside Bowood.

As if mourning for his enemies, who didn't even have a chance to cry out in pain, Bowood whispered, "No, only a war has begun."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Undisclosed Location:**

Zero used his [Greater Teleporation] spell and appeared in the middle of the forest. He teleported a few thousand meters away from his goal because he does not want to teleport in a middle of a possible trap. That would be pretty unpleasant.

He reached into his duster and pulled out from his personal storage the letter what Tiberius Magnus the werewolf handed him back in Whitecastle.

As he inspected the envelope content. He wondered. _"I wonder how long are you here 'Stalker'? Maybe you arranged my transportation. Maybe you are just coming here because of a lucky accident as I am. But what is luck if not when an opportunity knocks at your door, and you answer it."_

After approximately two minutes strolling he arrived into a clearing. He already sensed the various presences around him long before he reached the meeting point. Thanks to his [Sensor] job class passives.

He looked around and analyzed his surroundings searching the possible vantage points and escape routes in the chase he had to flee from a potential stronger enemy.

As he looked around, he said a calm tone. "You can come out now. I know you are here."

Five Eight Edges Assassin's canceled their invisibility and came out from their hiding place. The creatures were magical beings with a human-like body shape that wear a black spider ninja costume which has eight legs that are like sharp blades.

They bowed before Zero. "Master Zero. The mistress was awaited your coming. But I must ask you wait a few minutes until one of us announce your arrival to the master." It seemed the one who spoke was the leader of the small assassin squad.

Zero nodded. "Of course, do your work. I have time." The leader of the assassin squad bowed deeply then disappeared in an instant amongst the shadows.

"Partner why we are here?" inquired Derf.

"We doing business Derf. What else."

"I do not like the look of those guys even a bit. You are not afraid, partner? This maybe a trap directly made to you."

Zero chuckled. "This is why we walk straight into it. Don't worry it will be fun." Explained Zero.

"Our concepts of 'fun' drastically different partner."

"Don't be like an old man. Enjoy the moment. Live like there is no tomorrow without regret."

Zero waited approximately five minutes. After the fifth minute ended an oval shaped black [Gate] appeared not far before Zero. The [Gate] was the highest tiered teleportation spell what has zero chance to end you elsewhere where you wanted to go, and its range was almost limitless.

Of course, it was in the game. Zero did not know it is true or not in this world. He only tried lower and mid-tiered teleportation spells after his transportation to Halkeginia.

From the black of nothingness, a butler looking middle-aged man stepped out. It seemed the [Gate] behind him lead in a long corridor. But of course, it could be an illusion too. Something scrambled Zero sensor capabilities. It could be either a Super Tiered spell, strong items or a World Class item. But the last was very unlikely.

The middle aged looking butler bowed. He wore butler uniform. With white butler gloves and a monocle one of his eyes. He had black hair and violet colored eyes. "Welcome, Zero-sama. I am Cavendish. The Milady personal servant. If you would please come with me. The Milady was eagerly awaiting your arrival." Zero nodded

 _"What could go wrong? In the worst scenario, they manage to restrain me, and she uses me for her own desires. Albeit, death is the preferable option."_ He thought this he already stepped across the borders of the oval-shaped [Gate].

As he arrived on the other side. The scenery changed. He was right. The long corridor was an illusion all along. In truth, he arrived some kind of receiving room. The room was adorned with gold. It seemed it's floor made from marble and an expensive looking carpet laid above it. On the cellar, a crystal chandelier hanged. _"I wonder how much cash this cost the guild."_

As Cavendish arrived from the [Gate] behind him the doorway to the outside world closed.

The middle-aged butler started to walk towards the closed door and opened it. "If you follow me Zero-sama."

Zero only nodded and headed after the butler. As they walked through the long, wide corridor what was adorned with various paintings and several full armors with Halberd stood beside the walls. It was no question they would come to life and the numerous traps activating what was hidden through the long corridor when there was an invader in the facility.

After a few minute silent march. Zero asked a few question from the head butler.

"Could you answer me a few question?"

"Of course, Zero-sama." Nodded the head butler as he led Zero to the destination.

"Could you tell me when the guild transported to this world?"

"Approximately one year ago. Our Milady noticed the disturbance between the planes and sent us out to investigate the disturbance." Answered the butler honestly.

"Second question. When your master realize I am here too?"

"We had a few spies amongst the nobles in the familiar show. They reported the lady your appearance."

"I see…" Zero thought about a moment. _"It was a stupid act. I should have predicted not only I transported. Bad Zero. Bad… You are too reckless sometimes. But this is why the girls like you. Doesn't it?" He smirked in himself._

After this, he continued with his next question. "Why she decided she only contact me in the Fortress of Whitecastle?"

"I don't know the Milady intentions or plans. If Zero-sama asks my opinion. She was busy planning her next move."

"Next move…?" murmured Zero. But at that moment they arrived at their destination. Before they entered the throne room, there was an another waiting room similar to the previous one. It seemed that one was just a bait littered with traps to the unlucky players who manage to breach to the last floor.

The last double door before the throne room was huge. It seemed an angel, and a demonic looking figure was engraved into the surface of the door. The two engraved figure tried to open the door from the two sides.

The multiple seemingly motionless headless golem around the room was sensing one of the officers approaching straightened themselves and saluted slapping their right hand to the place where their heart should be.

No, they were no golems. But armored Dullahans with huge halberds. Multiple gargoyles rested in the upper region of the large cellar. Guarding the room against the possible intruders. It seemed they were the last line of defense before the throne room.

As Zero and Cavendish approached the massive double door, it started to open before them slowly. Showing the way towards the throne chamber. Multiple columns and a red carpet led to the throne what was made from various metals. Beside each column multiple Dragonoid looking creature guarded the sanctity of the room and before them in a straight row, there was numerous heteromorphic, demihuman and humanoid looking being kneeled. Insectoids, angels, demons, undead, vampire, goblins, minotaurs, elves, dwarves, humans, elves. Hell at the end of the rows there was even two huge crystal-skinned dragon. One of them was blue, and the other was red.

It was most likely the Guild won them from Gucci machine.

If you looked up to the cellar you seen nothing else just the cloudy night sky and multiple floating candles.

It was an illusion. But it required immeasurable wealth to create such illusion inside of a guild base. _"Just how much they spent?"_ wondered Zero.

Behind the seat at the end of the room hang a large crest. It seemed it was the guild crest. On it was a Phoenix what was strangled with two snakes from the two sides as it spits fire in its death struggle. The crest base was red, and the symbol on it and the border were pure gold.

It was the symbol of the guild of the 'Phoenix Fall.' It was an infamous guild among the players from its PK and guild raids. They hired Zero's help against other guilds often.

But when the guild master of it started to stalking Zero and sent him unpleasant messages he begun to avoid the contact with them. The guild master stalked him most likely because he often helped her when she was only a beginner and saved her from numerous times when others PK-ed her.

But Zero did not really care about this. Of course, her real money donations towards him when he played in the live feed was nice. But even Zero patience has his limits.

Around the throne two sides, there were five Heteromorphic looking beings, and two humanoids stood.

One of them was an armored Demon with horns what sprouted from under the two sides of his helmet forehead and wore dark armor. He held a huge two handed Claymore on his back. The other was a white armored Angel who held a scepter in her hand. You could clearly say she was an angel from her white wings and the floating halo above her head. She was either a priest or a paladin.

The third was a pale looking young girl, with red eyes and ball gown. She seemed to be in her fourteens. She seemed to be a higher ranked vampire. Maybe, a True Vampire.

The fourth heteromorphic being who stood beside the throne was a figure who wore black pants and blue hooded fur-lined jacket. His bare skull was covered with the hood, and a bright blue flame dimmed in his left eye socket while his hands were in his pockets.

At first glance, he seemed to be an ordinary skeleton. But if you know the races in YGGDRASIL. You could easily make a difference between and ordinary skeleton and an Overlord. The highest ranked undead amongst the skeletal type undead.

The final heteromorphic being was the suited werewolf. Tiberius Magnus. Thanks to Zero [Sensor] levels. He could easily distinct the level difference between the ones in the throne room.

He was lower level than the others beside the throne. But aside that. He could have some particular race or job class what could make up for the level difference easily. Zero had to be varied.

The two humanoid was two elf girl and wore fine looking leather armor. One of them was a Dark Elf with a distinct darker skin tone the other was a simple elf. They wore the same attire. But if there was not their skin complexity you could easily mix them.

And finally on the throne sat a world class beauty. She wore unnecessary revealing attire. Zero did not know why. Maybe because of his appearance.

Her vertically split blue and red heteromorphic eyes seemingly looked deep into Zero's soul. If he still had one under the electronics of his. She had a quite buxom good figure and two curled horn sprouted out from the two side of her head under her two colored hair. Her double colored hair one side was blue the other was blood red. Opposite as her eyes colored. From her back, two seemingly black wings sprouted.

"I have a bad feeling partner…" said Derf as he hanged in Zero's waist.

"Fun isn't it?" replied Zero.

As Cavendish and Zero approached the throne, her wings seemingly started to tremble because of her excitement. "Splendid work Cavendish! You can go now." She dismissed the head butler with her sweet tone. With that, he bowed deeply and stood in the row beside the other subordinates.

"Welcome in my humble sanctuary Zero-sama. I see you got my invitation."

Zero nodded. "Yes, thanks to Tiberius hard work. You should give that guy a raise Lilith-san."

Tiberius the werewolf bowed deeply. "I only doing the task what my mistress entrust me." Bowed the blue-eyed werewolf servant deeply as he smirked like a predator.

Ardath Lilith the Succubus raced player looked to Tiberius and smiled with a satisfied expression. Then turned her head back to Zero. "Don't worry. He will get his reward."

"Back to the business, why do you called me here? Do you want to hire me?" inquired Zero.

She smiled to Zero lustfully. "Why do I called you here? Of course, to offer you the place beside me. To offer you myself for the exchange of yourself. Think about it, you could be the King, and I will be your Queen."

Zero thought for a moment. _"It would be quite troublesome to fight me out from the seventh floor of the Phoenix Lair. In their peak, they were in the 11th place on the server, and their defenses were quite solid not speaking about their enormous Treasury what filled with wealth, reserves and the two World Item what was in their possession. Their defenses were not as reliable as Nazarick of course but robust enough to repel many attackers."_

 _"I said those idiots who organized the raid that it is futile to attack Nazarick with such random scrappy group. Yes, there was more than 1500 player and mercenary NPC. But quantity not always equal to quality. They even asked me, but I was not suicidal and refused it. Beside that. Momonga-san and the others were my friends. I don't actually attack friends without a good reason or appropriate payment. But they listened to me? No. Why should you listen to the person who has more experience attacking guild bases? I know Momonga-san and the other guild member of the Ainz Ooal Gown. They were not idiots when they make their guild headquarters."_ Zero rolled his inner eyes.

The Automaton player hummed. "Hmm. Tempting offer. Could I get some time to think?"

Lilith nodded. "Of course, take your time. It is an important decision after all." She tilted her head while smiled. Then looked to the black-clad demon and nodded. The demon what armor resembled the Chaos Warriors from the Warhammer-verse disappeared from the side of the demoness player.

"Then I will be off. Could someone escort me out?" Zero felt as the black-clad demon appeared behind his back.

 _"This is bad… Is he behind me doesn't he…?_ " Thought Zero sarcastically as he felt the black-clad warrior appeared behind his back.

"I am afraid I can't let you go however I want Zero-sama until you give me a solid answer." Smiled Lilith seductively.

 _"How comforting… and when I thought she had been changed. Huh... Why are the women are so troublesome..."_ Zero rolled his inner eyes.

The white haired young looking man sighed. "Lilith-san. Please don't make me hurt your subordinates or you. Given our past business arrangements and our relationship, it would be pretty unfavorable for both sides. Besides that, I really hate unnecessary violence…" Zero looked to the demoness with half closed eye. It seemed he was bored because of the situation.

Lilith started to tremble because of her excitement and grabbed her two sides with crossed arms. "Y-You just said our relationship..." she shuttered.

 _"Great... Very clever from you dumbass. You just warranted your own death sentence or long time prison time under her supervision..."_ Zero rolled his inner eyes as he said sarcastically.

The porcelain-skinned demoness just looked at him seductively and bit her lower lip with an excited manner.

The black clad warrior equipped his massive Claymore and raised above his head preparing for a downward strike.

Zero sighed again as he closed his uncovered eye and looked to Lilith with and expressionless bored manner. "It is so annoying. But so be it…"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Palace:**

Soon after the news that the entire Tristain fleet in La Rochelle had been wiped out arrived, a declaration of war was issued by Albion. It blamed Tristain for breaking the non-aggression treaty by attacking their fleet without reason, and stated: "As an act of self-defense, The Holy Republic of Albion shall declare war on the Kingdom of Tristain."

The palace, which had been busily occupied with Henrietta's departure for Germania, was thrown into a state of confusion from the turn of events.

The generals, cabinet ministers and other officials immediately held a meeting. But the meeting was little more than a disordered ramble. Opinions that they should inquire Albion about the circumstances of the events, or that they should dispatch messengers requesting aid were thrown about.

Sitting in the meeting's seat of honor was a shocked Henrietta. She was wearing her beautiful wedding dress that had just been finished. She had originally planned to head to Germania by carriage after the dress was finished.

She was like a blooming flower in the meeting room. But no one even noticed.

"Albion states that our fleet attacked them first! However, our fleet says they only did a cannon salute."

"Accidents can cause misunderstandings." Said Cardinal Mazarini.

"Let's hold a meeting in Albion to sort this out! Perhaps there is still a chance to mend this misunderstanding!"

While the powerful nobles stated their opinions, the Cardinal Mazarini nodded.

"Right. Dispatch a special envoy to Albion. We will approach this cautiously before it turns into a total war over a mere misunderstanding."

At that moment, an urgent report arrived.

The messenger carrying the letter from the carrier owl rushed into the meeting room.

"It's a critical report! After landing, the Albion fleet has started capturing land! And it seems the Germanian fleet appeared near the borders."

"Where did they land?"

"The outskirts of La Rochelle! It seems like in the field of Tarbes! The Germanian fleet did not change their position it seems they are only guarding their own borders. But better be cautious than regretting later."

 _"It is possible the Germanian Navy wants to capture the capital city while we fight with Albion. Brimir what should we do in a situation like this?"_ Murmured the Cardinal in his head.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Village of Tarbes:**

An explosion had been heard not long before in the direction of La Rochelle. Surprised, the farmers in the field looked up to the sky and saw the dreadful scene in it. Numerous ships were on fire and sinking, crashing onto the mountain's surface and dropping into the middle of the forest.

The village was in a state of confusion. A short while later, a large ship had descended from the sky. The ship, so large that it could be easily mistaken for a cloud, dropped its anchor on the field in the village.

Numerous dragons flew out of it.

"Father, what's happening?" asked his children's.

Siesta father gritted his teeth as he tried to convert his fear into rage. "Let's get in the house," urged them.

Inside the house, he looked out of the window with an angrily confused expression.

"Isn't that Albion's fleet?" Siesta father said, looking at the ship anchored in the field.

"Could it be … A war?" Said Siesta's mother.

Siesta father shook his head.

"That's not possible. We have a non-aggression treaty with Albion. The Lord proclaimed it recently."

"Then why is the sky full of sinking ships?" said one of Siesta's sibling.

The dragons flying above the ship headed towards the village. He grasped his wife and stepped away from the window. With loud cries, the dragons descended upon the village and set the houses on fire.

Siesta's mother screamed because of her fear. The house was alight and the glass from the windows scattered everywhere. The village was saturated in the blazing flames, roaring of the dragons and the shrieking of the people. Carrying his wife. Siesta's father turned to the oldest present sibling of Siesta.

"Take your siblings and run to the forest!" Siesta father shouted to the oldest from their child. Because Siesta was not present due to her duties.

From the direction of the field, dozens of the neighboring lord's troops were charging forward. The Tristainian troops could pose a significant threat to the soldiers disembarking onto the field. Rollo signaled his underlings to crush the small opposition force. A barrage of fire magic flew from the dragons, but still, the Tristainians ferociously charged forward. The reckless force was utterly devastated by the dragon's flames.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Conference Room:**

It was past noon. Reports of the events came bursting in the meeting room.

"The Lord of Tarbes has died in battle!" Murmurs could be heard from amongst the nobles in the chamber.

"The scout sent to investigate the dragoons has not returned!"

"We still haven't received a reply from Albion regarding our inquiries!"

Meaningless discussions repeated themselves in the conference room.

"We should request aid from Germania!"

"Aggravating the matter like that would not help! Besides that, it seems their forces were just waiting the right moment to invade Tristain! According to our border patrol. Their fleet was just waiting near the borders."

"How about attacking them with our whole dragon force?"

"Round up the remaining ships! All of them! No matter how old or small!"

"Let's dispatch a special envoy! Attacking them will only give them an excuse to engage in a total war!"

The meeting could not reach an agreement. Mazarini was having difficulty coming to a conclusion himself. He was still hoping for a way to settle things diplomatically. Amongst the heated debate, Henrietta looked at Wales who sat not far from her.

Wales nodded to her strengthening her resolve and giving her courage to speak out.

 _"If Zero died courageously… I too should live boldly."_

"Tarbes is up in flames!" She spoke up. Everyone silenced at that moment and looked at her with wide eyes.

She was surprised at her own voice but quickly regained her composure. With a deep breath, she stood up. Everyone looked at her. Henrietta spoke in a trembling voice.

"Aren't you all ashamed of yourselves?" she scolded to the leader figures of her own country.

"Princess?"

"Our lands are being captured by enemies. There are things we need to do before bickering about alliances and special envoys, isn't there?"

"But… princess… It's just some tension caused by a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? How can you still say that? Sinking a ship during a cannon salute is a bit extreme isn't it?"

"We have signed a non-aggression treaty. It was an accident."

"And that treaty is broken as easily as paper. They had no intention of keeping that treaty. It was just a lie to gain time. Albion's actions clearly show that they have an intention to war."

"But…"

Henrietta hit the table and started yelling.

"The blood of our people is being spilled while we are doing this! Is it not the duty of nobles to protect them? For what reason do we bear royal and noble names? Have they not let us reign over them so we can protect them in times of need like this?"

"Henrietta is right. They will not stop until Tristain is in flames." Wales stood up and started to speak. Then he turned to Henrietta and bowed slightly before her. "I would like to offer my and my remaining knights help to repel the invaders."

Henrietta nodded while smiled to Wales with a bright expression. "Thank you, King Wales. Your help is appreciated."

Everyone was speechless. Then Henrietta turned to the others and continued with a cold voice.

"You're all scared, aren't you? Albion is a large country after all. If we counterattack our chances of winning are slim. Is it because you think you will be held responsible as one of the leaders of the counter attack after the battle is lost? You all plan to cover here to lengthen your lives?"

"Princess," interjected Mazarini.

"However," Henrietta continued.

"I will ride forth. You can keep your meeting here."

Henrietta burst out of the conference room Wales followed her. Mazarini and numerous nobles tried to hold her back.

"Princess! You should rest before your wedding!"

"Ugh! It's so hard to run in this!"

Henrietta tore her wedding dress so that it was above her knees and threw the torn piece at Mazarini's face.

"Perhaps you can go get married."

"My carriage and my guards! Come!" she yelled when she reached the courtyard with Wales.

Wales turned to her. "I will rally my men. Don't worry. You can count on us." He said softly.

Henrietta nodded. "I know… I can always count on you. My dear Wales…" a tear run down on her cheek.

Wales nodded and headed to the nearest barn to borrow a horse and rally his remained knights.

After this Henrietta carriage was brought, led by the holy beasts, unicorns. The remaining magical defense squad in the courtyard assembled at once on Henrietta's call.

She unfastened one unicorn and straddled it.

"I shall command the troops! Regiments, assemble!" she yelled. Aware of the situation, every soldier saluted simultaneously. Henrietta hit the unicorn's stomach with her spur.

The unicorn magnificently raised its hooves up high under the bright sun and set off.

"Follow the princess!" cried the soldiers while following Henrietta, mounted on the beasts.

"Follow! A delay brings shame to the family name!" The nobles in the courtyard dashed out. The word spread through the regiments scattered about the town.

Watching this absent-mindedly, Mazarini looked up at the skies.

"I knew we would go to war with Albion someday, despite my efforts, but… our country is not prepared."

He was not concerned about his own life. He bore the worries of his country in his own way, and for the sake of the people, he had made his decision. Even if it meant a small sacrifice, he didn't want to engage in a lost battle.

But, it was as the princess said. His efforts and devotion to diplomacy had been boiled away. Of what use is clinging to it? There are things to be taken care of first.

One of the high-class nobles whispered in Mazarini's ear.

"Cardinal, about the special envoy…"

Mazarini slapped the nobles face with his cap. He coiled the torn piece from the wedding dress, which Henrietta had thrown at him, on his head.

"All of you! To your horses! If we let the princess go alone, we will be forever cast in shame!" yelled the Cardinal as he looked through the nobles behind him.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic:**

News of the declaration of war had reached the Tristain Academy of Magic the following day. Contact had been delayed due to the chaos in the palace.

Louise was waiting at the entrance of the Academy of Magic for a carriage from the palace. The carriage was to take her and her chosen plus one person to Germania. She wanted to bring her familiar but she nowhere to found him.

"Where are you, idiot!? There is almost time…" she murmured in an almost crying manner.

However, only a breathless messenger arrived at the academy that misty morning.

The messenger asked her where Osman's room was, and dashed away quickly after receiving the answer. The unusual scene caused Louise look after the agent with a surprised manner. Sensing something had happened in the palace, she rushed after him.

Osman was occupied with the preparations for the wedding ceremony. He would be leaving the academy for a week, and so he was organizing various documents and packing his luggage.

A loud knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" asked Osmond as he continued his organizing work.

The messenger from the palace had burst into the room before Osman had finished talking.

"Reporting from the palace! Albion has declared war on Tristain! The princess' wedding has been postponed until further notice! Soldiers are currently heading towards La Rochelle! For safety reasons an order was issued stating that all students and staff are to be confined to the castle!"

Osman's face grew pale. "A declaration of war? There's going to be a battle?"

"Yes! Enemy forces have set up camp in the fields of Tarbes and are glaring at our troops nearby La Rochelle."

"The Albion forces must be adamant."

The messenger replied sorrowfully. "The enemy forces are a dozen in number led by a massive warship called the Lexington. The total number of troops is estimated to be around twenty thousand. Our main fleet has already been destroyed and counting all our troops; we only have around two thousand. We weren't prepared for war, so that was all we could field. However, the worst is that they have complete aerial dominance. Their cannons will surely decimate our troops."

"What's the current situation?" inquired Old Osman.

"The enemy dragoons are setting fire to the village of Tarbes… We requested aid from Germania, but they said they did not want to interfere with the internal matters of the country and they station many warships in our borders…"

Osman sighed and said, "… They're planning to abandon us then take over the country from the weakened army. During that period, Tristain's towns will fall readily into the hands of the enemy."

Louise who glued her ear on Osman door. Her face had become pale at the mention of war, and Siesta, the maid who snake beside her without she recognizing it and likewise heard the murmurs behind the door dashed off.

Louise who just came back from her sudden confused state followed her with a quick manner. Siesta reached the courtyard and jumped into the 'Zero's' cockpit and started to change into the pilot uniform what her grandfather left behind. "Where are you going?!" Louise yelled after her. "Do you even know how to drive that thing without Zero?!"

Even then, Siesta sat in the cockpit and performed the necessary operations to start the engine. The engine began to heat up with a loud noise, and the propellers began to spin.

Then Siesta looked to Louise with an expression what Louise never saw from her. There was no fear only determination on her face. "My siblings in Tarbes! I need to save them!" she said this as she operated the machine and started the takeoff sequence.

Louise grabbed Siesta's arm in the cockpit. "You can't! It's a war! Even if you went, it wouldn't make a difference!"

She checked the gauges, then the machine gun in front of her. The bullets were loaded. The machine guns on the wings were also charged. Zero did not upgrade the weapon system of the plane because of obvious reasons. But he and Colbert made the plane more reliable, lighter, improved its engine and the machine body. Increasing its maneuverability and speed.

"Zero taught me how to fly with my grandfather 'Dragon's Raiment'. With this, I can save my family! This can fly and fight too. I'll figure something out." Siesta looked back to the operation table before her. "I had to…" she murmured.

"What can you do with a toy like this?!" yelled Louise.

"Zero said it is a weapon. It isn't a toy." Siesta shouted back as the jet cylinders under the wings came to life.

"Regardless, whether this is a weapon from Zero's world or not, there's no way you can win against those large warships and dragons! Don't you understand? You can't make a difference! Just leave it to the soldiers!" shouted Louise as she glared angrily to Siesta. "As a noble I command you come down here! Right away!"

 _"_ _This girl… this reckless maid doesn't know anything about war. Zero where are you when we need you?"_

Louise thought. This was different from the journey they took to Albion. The battlefield was a place filled with death and destruction. If a simple maid went, it would result only in her death. And as she knows the timid village girl never killed anyone in her life.

"No! I have to save my village!" said Siesta as she almost takes off.

Louise gritted her teeth in her anger and frustration. _"What will Zero said when he came back, and he finds Siesta dead because I did not protect her?"_

As she gritted her teeth, she twisted her tongue and said _._ "Grrr. Fine. Then I will be going with you! That idiot surely would be sad If you'd be dead when he returns."

Siesta nodded firmly as she turned back to the dashboard. Then she reached towards Louise to help her get in into the cockpit.

"Seat your belt." Said Siesta as she grabbed the joystick and started to ascend from the ground.

"What seat belt?"

Siesta motioned it near Louise. "Zero said it prevent to fall out from the plane."

Louise nodded. First, she did not know what to do with it. But she was a quick learner and not a stupid child. "Where is that idiot…" she murmured as she seated her five-point seatbelt.

The upgraded A6M take off from the ground slowly.

Colbert hearing the humming engines woke up and ran into the courtyard from his makeshift workshop. "Stop! Louise! Siesta! Where are you going?" he shouted from the ground.

"We are going to the village of Tarbes." Shouted Louise.

"I forbid it! Without Zero overseeing it, you can't fly with the machine!"

But before Louise could retort. Siesta closed the cockpit with a sharp move and took off from the school. When the plane reached the adequate speed and height, Siesta changed to fighter mode.

Colbert sighed. "Why no one is listening to me…"

Under the flight, Louise asked a question from Siesta. "Siesta, why are you really going to Tarbes? Aren't you scared?"

Siesta concentrated. On her face, there was no fear just a high-minded expression. "I am scared. I'm even reluctant to do this. But if there is a little chance to save my family I will face even the worst of my fear! Zero once said. 'The bravest is not the one who never fear. But the one who can conquer his/her own fear.' I think he's right. I need to face my fear to overcome it!"

"What are you saying? You're just a commoner. You aren't a gallant knight or anything!"

"It does not matter Louise! Think about Zero. Do you ever see fear in his face?"

Louise's looked in herself for a moment. _"That's right. I never saw fear in Zero's face not even once. Just his annoying, always motionless mocking expression. Even when we left him to face with that army alone. Maybe, Siesta is right. If a commoner can do this. I will be able too! I am the third daughter of the La Valiére family after all."_ a look of determination moved to her face.

"You are right. Step on it!"

Siesta nodded and increased the speed. Thanks to the sudden adrenalin rush she felt no fear or any regret. Her senses sharpened, and it seemed the many hour practices paid off. She only felt determination.

 _"_ _I won't die! I will protect my family, and in the end, we will have a vineyard with Zero in Tarbes!"_

Under the bright sun, the zero fighters split the winds and rose up into the sky of another world.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Village of Tarbes:**

The fire consuming Tarbes had calmed, but the area had turned into a cruel battlefield. Battalions had been assembled in the field and were awaiting the moment they would clash with Tristain troops in the port city La Rochelle. Protecting them above were the Lexington's dragons. The Tristain dragons would attack sporadically, but they had all been forced to retreat.

Before the battle, Albion's command decided that they would use the cannons of the warships to deal with the Tristain troops. And so, the fleet prepared its cannons.

One dragon on the lookout above Tarbes noticed an enemy dragon was approaching from above, about two thousand five hundred meters away. The dragon had the dragon cry out, alerting the others that an enemy was approaching.

Siesta looked out from the windshield and saw Tarbes below her. There was no trace of that simple, beautiful village what her home was before. The houses were scorched with black smoke rising from them. She clenched her teeth in her sudden anger. She remembered how recently she and Zero were looking out at the field. Zero's words replayed in his head.

 _"_ _Weird people moving the world. I always withhold my end of the bargain."_ She tightened her grip on the joystick and started to maneuver.

A dragoon unit breathed fire at the forest located on the outskirts of the village. The forest was instantly set ablaze.

Siesta bit her lip, and she felt the blood in her mouth. _"Father, mother, sisters, brothers… Please be alive!"_ she pleaded in her heart.

Siesta pushed the control stick to the bottom left while pressing the throttle firmly. The Zero fighter started to swoop down towards Tarbes.

"What could one dragon possibly do?" muttered the ascending dragon rider as they prepared to attack.

However, it had an unusual figure. It had two horizontal wings stretched out as if the wings were fixed and didn't flap. Under its wings, there were two cylinders. It also made a thunderous roar they had never heard of before.

"Did such a dragon exist in Halkeginia?" muttered one of the dragon rider.

However… no matter what dragon it was, it would be finished off with a single breath from the Albion Fire dragons, just like the rest. When its wings were burnt, it would probably go down. Using this strategy, they had already killed two of Tristain's dragoons.

"This is the third," said a dragon rider awaiting the descending enemy, with the corner of his mouth bending into a smile.

He was surprised. It was fast. Quicker than any dragon. It seemed so fast they barely could track with their eyes.

Panicking, the dragon rider made the dragon breathe fire. At that moment, the wing of the descending enemy flashed. Countless numbers of shining white things were flying towards him.

Large holes appeared on the wings and the body of the dragon. A 20mm bullet entered the dragon's mouth. A fire dragon has pockets of oil for intense combustion in its throat. The autocannon shell caught one of the oil pockets. The fire dragon exploded. Slipping by the dragon that had exploded in midair.

Siesta continued to descend while she made aerial evasion moves what could humiliate even the professional pilots. As the theory said about genetic inheritance. Unique, skills talents could have inherited through your genes. And Siesta was the descendant of a Japanese veteran pilot who survived numerous battle in his time. It was in her blood.

The fighter's machine gun range was tens of times than that of the dragon's breaths. After she had seen her village in ruins she let her rage take control of her; she fired the 20mm autocannon shells and the 7.7mm machine gun on both wings at the dragoons.

Four more dragons fluttered in the skies above the village. They had seen the dragon which exploded from the enemy's attack. The attack wasn't breath. Which meant that it was probably a magic-based attack. Whatever attack it may have been, one dragoon alone can't do anything. Three dragons ascended to attack.

As Louise inspected the battle with wide eyes while sat behind Siesta, she murmured under her nose. "By Brimir's name… How could something like this exist? She is completely dominating the Albion Fire Dragons."

Then she spotted the fire dragons trying to intercept them from the left. "Three more are coming from the bottom left," she said in a panicked tone.

Three dragons were spread out below them and ascending.

Siesta nodded. She used the function button and changed the fighter mode to VTOL mode suddenly lowering the flying machine speed. Allowing the dragons to get past them. By the time the panicking dragons had turned around, they had already been clearly targeted. Siesta readied the pointer on the glass pane of the sighting device and pressed the throttle lever's fire button. Raining death to the dragon's and their riders in the form of hot lead.

In the end, the dragons and their riders looked like the Swiss cheese. The momentarily confused dragons were an easy to target to Siesta and her machine.

With a dull sound followed by the shaking of the plane, the autocannons on both wings opened fire. The wings of the fire dragons broke, and they went spiraling down. In the next instant. Siesta increased the VTOL speed and changed back to fighter mode by pressing the adequate button.

Siesta had put her foot down on the right foot bar and glided the modified 'A6M' fighter, taking aim at the next dragon. Siesta fired again while boiled in rage. Taking numerous hits from the autocannon on its torso, the fire dragon shrieked in pain and dropped towards the ground.

Then she went after the other from the many fire dragons what ruled the skies.

Siesta quickly made the airplane ascend, controlling the plane naturally thanks to her heritage. She switched the velocity level to high. Against dragons, the Zero fighter which had a reciprocating and jet engines had the most advantage at those speeds.

As the Zero fighter descended, the velocity would increase. The first thing to do was to control the area above the enemy. Thanks to her heritage and the numerous practice hours she flies with the plane like a veteran. Of course, Louise almost passed out because of the sudden G force. But Siesta was already got used to it under their flights with Zero.

"T-T-T-That's incredible! These Albion dragons are reputed to be unrivaled, yet they're dropping like flies!" shuttered Louise.

Behind the seat was originally a stupidly big radio, but since this world didn't have anyone who could contact them through the radio, Zero had removed it while he was adjusting the plane. After taking that off, he replaced it with a comfortable seat what Colbert borrowed him.

Louise's hands held the Founder's Prayer Book. It seemed like she didn't go anywhere like she had thought and instead slipped inside the plane.

Siesta continued her maneuvering through the clouds and headed towards one of the Albion warships. She scattered its sides with the 20mm cannon's what was installed to the plane wings. It seemed she aimed to the right spot because moments after it the warship seemed to catch fire and multiple explosions could be heard from the inside of it.

As the engine drowned out her voice, she shouted in his ears.

"Ten dragons from the right have just arrived," Louise warned Siesta.

The fire dragon's breath came flying to them. At that instant, she pushed the control stick quickly to the left. The plane rolled and dodged the breath of the dragon. Louise felt her stomach could not really take anymore and she went white because of her sudden nausea.

As she regained control over her tempestuous stomach, she shouted to Siesta. "Control it more elegantly!"

Siesta gritted her teeth, "There are too many of them…"

She made the plane descend. The dragoons couldn't follow her movements. Taking advantage of this moment, she made the plane ascend, and at its peak, she turned it around. With the sun behind her, she descended again. Aiming at the dragoons who were chasing them before, she fired the autocannons and the machine guns at them.

Louise, who had only held down in the plane because of the seat belt, was about to cry from the terror. _"Perhaps I really shouldn't have come_?"She trembled in fear. She bit her lip and grasped the Founder's Prayer Book tightly.

 _"Didn't I volunteer to come with Siesta because I could not expect from Zero to always protect me and fight for me? Hey, don't pretend as if you're fighting alone, I'm also fighting!"_

Even so, she couldn't do anything. It was always like this, but this time she felt a tinge of regret. But nevertheless, losing to your fear won't accomplish anything.

She reached into her pocket and started to fondle the item what Zero gave her.

"Princess, Brimir, please protect us…" she whispered. She patted the Founder's Prayer Book in her right hand softly.

In the end, she hadn't finished the edict. She cursed her own lack of poetic talent. She was hoping to think of the decree on the carriage to Germania.

 _"_ _That's right. I was going to go to Henrietta's wedding ceremony. I was waiting outside the academy's gates for the carriage to arrive. I then learned war had broken out. Destiny is a cynical thing."_

She opened the Founder's Prayer Book while muttering to herself. She was planning to pray to the Founder for their safety. She opened the book and flipped to a random page. The Water, the item in her hand, started to shine.

 **On the board of Lexington:**

"They got… wiped out? In only twelve minutes they got wiped out?"

Sir Johnston, the supreme commander of the invasion force, who was on the afterdeck of the flagship, Lexington, looking over the preparations for the bombardment attack with the ship's cannons, turned pale at the report.

"How many enemy units were there? A hundred? Tristain has that many dragons left?"

"Sir. A-According to the report, only one."

"A single unit?" Johnston stood motionless with a dumbfounded expression. He threw his hat to the ground.

"Nonsense! Twenty dragoons and a warship took out by a single enemy unit? Surely you jest!"

Frightened at the supreme commander's attitude, the messenger took a step back.

"According to the report, the enemy dragon had incredible speed and agility, and also had strong, long ranged, magic based attacks. Our units were killed one by one…"

Johnston grabbed the messenger.

"What about Rollo?! Rollo, who was given command of the dragoons, what about him?! What happened to that cocky bastard?! Was he also killed?!"

"His wind dragon was not included in the list of casualties. But… it seems like he wasn't seen around…"

"So he betrayed us! Or otherwise, he was too much of a coward! Whichever it was, we can't trust him…"

Quietly reaching out his hands, Bowood said, "Reacting like that in front of all the soldiers will lower their morale, commander in chief."

Enraged, Johnston took his anger out on Bowood.

"What are you saying? It's your fault that the dragoons got wiped out! Your lack of competence was just asking for our precious dragoons to be destroyed! I will report this to His Excellency. I will report it!" Johnston yelled as he reached out to grab Bowood.

Bowood drew his wand and jabbed Johnston's stomach. The white of his eyes is showing, Johnston fainted to the ground. He ordered the soldiers to carry him away.

 _"_ _Should have just made him sleep in the first place_ ," Bowood thought.

Noise apart from that of explosions and cannons only agitated the troops. A single decision could be the difference between victory and defeat, especially during battle.

Bowood turned to the messenger who was staring at him with a worried expression. He spoke with a calm, composed voice.

"Even though the dragon force has been wiped out, the Lexington is still undamaged. Also, Cromwell has probably devised a plan. Don't worry about it, just put an effort in what you're doing."

"A single unit killing twenty units? A hero, eh…" Bowood whispered.

But at most a hero. And thus only an individual. No matter how much power an individual hold, there'll be things he can change and things he can't change.

"And this ship is the latter," Bowood whispered.

He issued orders.

"Advance the entire fleet. Prepare the left cannons." His navigator saluted and passed the message to the appropriate staff.

After a while, far away, at the other end of the field of Tarbes, the battle array of Tristain's troops, situated in La Rochelle, which was a natural stronghold due to the mountains around it, could be seen.

"All fleets advance slowly. Ship to starboard."

The fleet turned so that the Tristain forces would be facing their left side.

"Fire the remaining cannons. Continue firing until further orders."

"Upper part and the lower part, prepare the right cannons. Use grapeshot."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Other Side of the Battlefield:**

Five hundred meters in front of the Tristain troops crowded within La Rochelle; the huge enemy force could be seen. It had the three colored Reconquista flag and was approaching quietly. Having never actually seen an enemy before, Henrietta, mounted on a unicorn, was shaking. She closed her eyes to offer a prayer so that the soldiers around her wouldn't see her shaking in fear.

But as she looked to her side she saw Wales fully armored form. Behind him, his 300 remained loyal knights stood proudly. Wales smiled at her. This calmed her down and gave her the necessary courage.

Henrietta looked up at the large enemy fleet with a unfaltering expression. It was Albion's fleet. The side of the fleet flashed. It was enemy fire. The cannon shells accelerated by gravity were flying towards Tristain's troops.

Impact.

Hundreds of cannon shells dropped down on the troops in La Rochelle. Rocks, horses, and people were thrown together, sent flying through the air. The forces were trying to flee from the overwhelming might before them. The place was drowned by the sound of thunderous roars.

"Calm down! Everyone settle down!" Henrietta shouted in a commanding tone.

Wales veteran Knights did not move in an inch just stood behind their king. They had looked eye to eye to certain death before. They were veterans after all. The horrors of the battlefield were not stranger to them.

"Don't worry Henrietta. We will win the battle." Wales said firmly.

Henrietta knew this existed only Wales mind. But she relieved hearing her love comforting words.

Mazarini quickly whispered to the generals nearby. While Tristain was a small country, it was one filled with history. Its history included many righteous nobles. Of all the Halkaganian nations, the Tristain army had the highest percentage of mages within its ranks.

By Mazarini's command, the nobles created barriers of air within the openings of the mountains. The shells would hit them and break. Wales also ordered his remained mage knights to do the same. They all raised their wand-sword and started their incantations.

But despite this, some of the shells got through. Screams could be heard with rocks and blood scattering.

"As soon as the enemy stops their bombardment, they will most likely stage an all-out assault. There's no other way but to face them," whispered Mazarini.

The barrier was failing with quick rate soon it will cease to exist.

"Is there a chance of being victorious?" Henrietta turned to Mazarin who was not stranger from the battlefield despite his peace-seeking nature.

Mazarini noticed that the soldiers were starting to tremble before the enemy bombardment. They had advanced with great vigor but… there are limits to people's courage. He did not want, to tell the truth to the Princess who had made him remember something he had forgotten.

"We're evenly matched." Henrietta knew it was a lie of course. They were outmatched ten by one. Impact. The ground below them shook like an earthquake. Marzarini sorrowfully understood the situation.

Twenty thousand strong troops formed the enemy's numbers, while their forces, crumbling from the bombardment, only numbered two and thirty hundred and failing.

They had no chance.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Battlefield: In the air:**

Louise looked at the letters that appeared in the light.

It was… written in ancient runes. As Louise took lessons seriously, she could read the ancient language.

Louise chased the letters in the light.

 _Foreword._

 _Henceforth, I shall record the truth I know. All materials in the world are comprised of fine grains. The four branches intervene with these fine grains and apply an influence, which transforms them into spells. This was how "Fire," "Water," "Wind" and "Earth" were formed._

Louise was filled with curiosity. With an impatient feeling, she turned the page.

 _The gods bestowed upon me a greater strength. The fine grains, which the four branches bore influence over, are comprised of even finer grains. The power bestowed upon me by the gods. Does not belong to any of the four. The branch I wield intervenes with even finer grains and applies an influence, transforming them into spells. A Zero that belongs to neither of the four. This so-called Zero is "Void." I name the Zero the gods have bestowed upon me "Void."_ _May it's power serve my descendants as well as me."_

"The branch of Void… Isn't that a legend? Isn't that the legendary branch?!" Whispering to herself, Louise turned the page. Her pulse was racing.

Siesta, who had wiped out the dragon fleet, looked over the sky. Above the fields, she spotted the large and many smaller warship between the gaps of the clouds, far away. Below that ship was the port city, La Rochelle. The biggest ship was the Lexington.

"It is useless if we don't take that big warship down…" she gritted her teeth and increased their speed.

Then she remained silent and opened the throttle of the zero fighters. It was at full boost. The zero plane ascended towards the large warship by a large speed.

Louise who was still read the book in the second seat did not watch what Siesta is doing.

The right side of the ship shone. Aimed at Siesta's Zero fighters, something was flying towards her. They were countless numbers blinking of lead bullets. They pierced the plane with holes while shaking it. Breaking the windshield, a shard grazing Siesta side in the process. Siesta cough blood.

Louise realizes this yelled. "Are you alright Siesta?!".

Siesta gritted her teeth and numbed the pain with her anger. She made the Zero fighter do a sudden dive, avoiding the second round of fire.

 _"They put small bullets in those large cannons!"_ Siesta bit her lip in her pain.

She couldn't even get close to the ship, much less sink it.

On the Lexington deck, Cromwell watched the battle with a satisfied expression. A messenger ran near him. The new 'King' of Albion turned to him while he still smirked. "Your Majesty! The Dragon Riders request assistance! They are failing quickly."

Cromwell smirked. "Then we will show them the wrath of the heavens!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange looking whistle. He took a deep breath and blew it. The messenger heard nothing. But a few second later angel looking creatures descended into the deck from the hiding of the clouds.

"Destroy that creature!" he pointed Louise and Siesta's airplane. The angels bowed then take off from the ground and headed towards the rapid flying machine.

Back in the modified 'A6M' Behind the seat, Louise had lost herself in reading the Founder's Prayer book. The thunderous noises did not reach her ears. She could only hear her own pulse getting louder and louder.

 _The one who can read this will inherit my deeds, thoughts, and objectives. They will become the bearer of this power._

 _Be mindful, wielder of this power. For my brethren and I, who have died unfulfilled, you should strive towards retaking the "Holy Lands" stolen by heathens. "Void" is powerful. Yet, the incantations are of great length and consume much energy. Take heed, incantation. At times, your life will diminish depending on the power._

 _Thus, I choose the reader of this book. Even when one not qualified wears the item, they cannot open this book. Only when the chosen reader wears the item of "Zero" can they open this book._

 _Brimir Ru Rumiru Yuru Viri Vee Varutori_.

 _Following, are my recordings of the "Void" spells I used. The first step of the very beginning. "Explosion."_

A spell in the ancient language followed after that. Dumbfounded, Louise whispered, "Founder Brimir, aren't you forgetting something? If I weren't carrying the item, I wouldn't be able to read the Founder's Prayer Book right? The stuff about the chosen reader… and the "take heed" section has no meaning then."

And then she realized. Chosen reader… that means…

 _"I'm the chosen reader?" she thought._

 _"_ _I don't really understand but… I can read the words. If I can read it, I can probably perform this spell written here."_ Louise remembered how every time she recited an incantation, an explosion would result. That's… in other words, that's the "Void" written about here? Of course, this not happening that often since Zero training her. Still, it happens sometimes. Her tier based magic not strong enough yet. So their only choice is the Founder Prayer book.

When she thought about it, no one could tell her the reason why she made things explode. Her parents, her sisters, her teachers… her friends as well… they only laughed at her for being a "failure." They didn't think anything of the explosions.

 _"_ _Perhaps I really am the chosen reader._ _I can't really believe it, but I perhaps am the chosen reader._ _This might be worth trying out._ _And also… There's nothing else to fall back on now._ "

She was calm and relaxed. The runes she had just looked at were on the tip of her tongue as if they had greeted one another many time.

Like the lullabies she had heard in the past, the spell's tune was somewhat similar.

Meanwhile, the injured Siesta tried to evade the attacking angels what's appeared from the nowhere. It seems their speed almost matched the upgraded 'Zero's' speed. No matter the jet engines under its wing.

"I'm going to try it. "murmured Louise.

She looked to Siesta. "Siesta! Open the cockpit when I say!"

"W-What are you doing Miss Valiére? You will fall out!"

Louise glared at the injured Siesta. "Just trust me and keep this thing out of harm until I recite the spell." Siesta had no other choice nodded and tried to maintain the plane out of harm way.

"Fly near the warship. It might just be a hoax… but trying it out is better than not doing anything. Besides, there's no other way to sink that warship…. The only way is for me to do it."

"I understand. I'll try it." Siesta nodded and turned the plane control rod into the direction of the Lexington.

"…I can't believe it but… I can't honestly say it but… I might have been chosen. This could be some mistake, though." Louise muttered.

The grapeshot flew towards them. Going around to the left side would probably have the same result. The ship also had cannons sticking out from the bottom as well. The Lexington was like a porcupine with cannons. Thanks to Siesta agile maneuvers she managed to dodge a grapeshot what hit an angel hindering its movement heavily injuring it.

"What are you doing?!" Louise shouted to Siesta.

Siesta gritted her teeth. She was tired. Drained from the blood loss and the pain. The adrenalin what carried her forward started to leave her system "I-I can't. It's impossible! I can't get near it!" Her vision began to blur. Then an idea came into her mind as an another rush of adrenaline rushed through her veins. "Miss Valiére hold on. I will ascend to greater heights" she pulled backward the rod, and the fighter started to descend.

Siesta rose above the Lexington.

"Open the canopy!" Louise urged Siesta. Siesta being exhausted and numb did not care anymore why she needed a paved the canopy of the 'A6M'. She just opened it. A strong wind blew across their face.

"Until I give you the signal, keep circling here. And maneuver out those things."

Louise took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Then, as if she were flaring up, she opened her eyes and started to read the runes written in the Founder's Prayer Book. She read the spell amongst the roar of the engine. Siesta was circling above the Lexington in the Zero fighter like she was told as she tried to outmaneuver the attacking angels.

A quick wind shock unbalances the plane from the rear. Siesta almost lost her control over the fighter, but she managed to recover it.

Quickly looking behind, a dragon could be seen flying towards them like a gale. It was Rollo. Cromwell bootlicker.

Mounted on top of the wind dragon, Rollo grinned. He had been hidden amongst the clouds above the Lexington, waiting for his chance to strike. So this was the mysterious dragon who had crushed all of his subordinates. He knew he didn't have much chance of winning if he faced it front on. Which is why he had to aim for a weak spot.

His plan hinged on the warship. The enemy's aim would definitely be this warship. And if he were a skilled enemy, he would be able to find its blind spot with the help of the distraction. Thus, hiding nearby and waiting was the best option. Wardes' prediction was right.

His target started to dive.

The dragon rider steadily shortened the distance separating them. With deep interest, he looked at the Zero fighter.

"It's not a dragon. That's… not something made from Halkeginia's logic… the "Holy Lands"? " he muttered.

The fainting Siesta couldn't lose the dragon and the angels that were following them. With Louise who was outside of the cockpit, she could not make any normal maneuvers without risking her falling out. She started to feel this will be her last ride.

She set the throttle to the minimum and opened all the flaps. As if something had grabbed the Zero fighter, its speed dropped.

She pushed the button and switched to VTOL mode suddenly. Then gave all of the throttles to reverse movement. The force behind this maneuver almost break out the fortified wings of the plane. Louise lost her balance for a moment.

The pursuing angels and the Dragon speed ahead. In their sudden surprise, they could not realize the maneuver. As they speeded beside the 'A6M' Siesta rained them the hot lead of death.

Being the lowest levels of angels. They could not stand the 20mm cannons and the upfront cannons combined strength. Being summoned creatures, they did not have much intelligence. Yes, they followed the orders. But nothing else. They were dumb as a rock.

However, Rollo sensing the killing intent from behind him turned around, however, just barely dive in a rapid rate. But it was too late. The Zero fighter was smoothly raining death to them down. The machine gun bullets tore through the wind dragon, which had thinner scales than the fire dragons. Rollo was hit in the stomach, and he coughed blood. The wind dragon gave out a shriek. Both of them started to fall towards the ground.

Siesta was sweated and completely pale because of the fever what her blood loss caused. But she managed to ascend the Zero fighter once more. Even while she did those maneuvers, Louise grabbed the cockpit two sides firmly. Then again, Louise was very skilled at horse riding. Louise continued her incantation in a quiet voice.

 _"_ _Hurry Louise. I don't know how much I can take."_ She coughed up some blood. It seemed she had internal bleeding.

"Eoruu Suunu Firu Yarunsakusa"

A rhythm had started pulsating through Louise. She felt as though she knew the rhythm from somewhere. With every word of the incantation, the pace grew stronger. It sharpened her senses, while not a single noise around reached her ears. It was as if something within her body was born, and was searching for a destination… Louise remembered what she was told once. When you recite an incantation of your own branch, a feeling similar to what she was feeling would be felt.

 _"_ _Is it really what I'm feeling? Me, who has always been despised for being a zero. Me, who was said to have no talent in magic by teachers, parents, sisters and students. Is this the real me? "_

"Osu Suunu Uryu Ru Rado"

She could feel a wave being born inside of her, slowly swelling.

"Beoozusu Yuru Suvyueru Kano Other"

The wave inside her, searching for a destination, went berserk. Siesta consciousness hung on a thin thread. She knew if she is falling asleep they are most likely die. The Zero fighter began to swoop down at the Lexington below them. Opening her eyes, she timed her incantation.

"Void."

 _"_ _The legendary branch of magic._ _I wonder how powerful it is."_

"Jera Isa Unjyuu Hagaru Beookun Iru…"

After the long incantation, the spell was complete. At that moment, Louise understood the power of the spell. It would swallow everyone. Every person in her vision would be consumed by her spell. There were two options. Kill, or don't kill. What was she meant to destroy? With the winds blowing against her face, she looked down. A massive warship appeared before her eyes. The Lexington. Following her impulse, she aimed at a single point and swung her wand down.

As Louise finished her incantations. Both girls lost their consciousness and started to rapidly fall towards the ground with rapid rate because Siesta falls into the control joystick and in the last moment she turned the plane into VTOL mode. Lousie was blacked out due to her willpower exhaustion and Siesta due to her high fever and blood loss.

 **With Henrietta:**

An unbelievable scene unfolded before Henrietta's eyes. The warship that had been bombarding them… A ball of light had appeared in the sky. It was like a smaller version of the sun, and it expanded. And… it swallowed it. It had taken the warship in the heavens. The light continued to grow until it was all she could see. There was complete silence. Henrietta and Wales suddenly closed their eyes because of the bright shone what the explosion caused.

The light of the sphere was so intense that anyone would think that their eyes would burn from staring at it. And then… after the light had faded, the fleet was on fire. The fleet led by the Lexington had all their sails and decks burning.

But then they realized something. The Command ship and many other ships were still intact. They were surrounded by some kind of energy barrier.

A tremor in the earth could be felt like the other ships fallen into the ground. A few ships from the fleet had come crashing down. Henrietta was dumbfounded. Complete silence overcame them. Everyone stared at the incredible scene. The Lexington and the remaining ships turned their sides towards them and started to use their special cannons. The Tristain army mages were already exhausted due to their intense element based barrier use. The next barrage inevitably penetrates their shields.

Wales grabbed Henrietta hand and smiled at her. Seeing this Henrietta smiled black. "It seems our story end's now."

Henrietta nodded. She does not felt fear at that moment. Because she knew if she dies. She does not die alone. She will be not alone in the afterlife. But with her love.

The enemy ground units were already in their range to finish the footwork. They had no chance. As the first cannons penetrated the shield. Wales grabbed Henrietta, hand. Pulled her to himself and kissed her. _"Nothing to lose…"_ Henrietta closed her eyes and kissed Wales back. The Cardinal watched them dumbfounded then smiled. "Folly of Youth."

But before the magic coated bullets could reach them… A miracle happened. A magical barrier appeared before the barraged area and a strange white dragon near the Princess and Wales.

Somewhere else a stranger smiled under his mask. "The application of the combination of delay magic and time dilation fields are truly magnificent."

Back with Henrietta and the Tristain army.

Henrietta, Wales, and the Cardinal did not know what to look. They turned their head to the barrier then the strange dragon. The barrier then the strange dragon.

Henrietta walked to the strange white thing and inspected it. In it was the unconscious Louise and the already healed and bandaged Siesta laid. "L-Louise...?" Then she noticed an envelope glued to the cockpit window. A text was written in it. 'To Princess Henrietta' She opened it.

 _"_ _Greeting's Princess!_

 _It seems I came just in time. If you want me to save your country just sign the attached contract. If not. Pff… Then not. I warn you this will cost you and your country an enormous sum. But let me ask you something? What is worth more than freedom?_

 _I attached a pen if you decide to hire me. I hope you make the right decision._

 _Tick-tock Princess. Tick-Tock… Time is short._

 _Signature: Zero."_

She smiled. "So you survived after all." she murmured and had no other option she signed the contract with her royal signature.

A projection from a white man in a strange mask appeared in the sky. "Greetings everyone!" Everyone turned to their head to the screening in the heavens suddenly as they heard the masked person distorted voice.

"You attacked a country what hired me. That means I had to decimate you. But as a kind hearted person, I am. I give you a chance to retreat. Most of you should know me from the tales what your friends told about the battle of Whitecastle. How they called me…" he patted the chin of his mask.

The few veterans if the Reconquista army who was in the massacre of Whitecastle but did not give up the fight looked at each other and started to murmur while gulped. "T-The White-Haired Demon…"

"The White-Haired Demon. Correct. There are two choices left. Either you flee, forfeit yourselves to the Tristain army and King Wales or…" he motioned with his hand.

Everyone looked to the projection with wide eyes. "The second. Let just say… I kill everyone who does not give up their arms. Tick-Tock. Time is short." He motioned with his finger.

Who seen the massacre of Whitecastle started to pull back, but the others just mockingly laughed on The White Demon speech.

Cromwell smirked arrogantly in the deck of Lexington. "Hmph. Shoot him down."

The Lexington and the other ships turned to their cannons to the direction of the projection and started to barrage it.

The small part of the army and two ships began to retreat already. But the other's held them firmly.

Their barrage didn't do any damage to the projection. They only flew through it.

Then the White-Haired Demon started to speak again. But this time his already distorted voice turned into terrifyingly twisted metallic one.

 **"Rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. You touch my mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding."** The troops started to tremble and pray hearing the terrifying metallic voice.

 **"There is a realm of existence so far beyond your own you cannot even imagine it. I am beyond your comprehension. I am The White Demon!"** the soldiers started to look each other uneasily. Incapable of deciding. Flee or fight.

As the barrage continued, the projection said **. "Your act as empty as your future… This exchange is over."** The projection snapped his fingers then disappeared.

The white haired man disappeared from the forecast, and a counter appeared instead of him what counted from 30 to downward.

In the distance, the figure activated his ability. "[Silent Cast: Maximize Magic: Special Ability Call Titans]"

As the counter reached zero. Everyone heard a huge boom as six magical runes appeared in the sky far above them. From them, six massive metal golems fall out in a crouching position. They destroyed the ground and created a big crater in the impact zone. As they stood up all six of them equipped their weapons and started to march towards the Reconquista army.

They emitted terrifying metallic horn sound from their way. (Imagine distorted Reaper horn sound from Mass Effect.)

They were very well made. The mages of both sides never seen such exquisite work. Their eyes glowed with a bright red, blue and yellow light. Their height reached the 250m. And the ground shattered and trembled under their each step. (Imagine their look like the Jaegers from the Pacific Rim movie.)

(These Automatons was created by Zero's Nanotech job class special ability, and he could only use them once a day. They were level 85 units. With strong, magic and physical defense, physical attack, but weaker magic attack and agility. They were the perfect tool for distraction and in situations like this and each of them controlled by separated advanced AI.)

Three of them carried huge swords on their hands and a strange gun in their back. The other three of them carried some kind of big staff in their hands and a two smaller swords on their back.

Then a song started to play as they marched towards the attacking army and it's lyrics written on the sky.

 **Insert Music:** **Seven Nation Army (Glitch Mob Remix):**

I'm gonna fight them all  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back  
And I'm talking to myself at night  
Because I can't forget  
Back and forth through my mind  
Behind a cigarette  
And the message coming from my eyes  
Says leave it alone (alone [2x])

Don't want to hear about it  
Every single one's got a story to tell  
Everyone knows about it  
From the Queen of England to the hounds of Hell  
And if I catch it coming back my way  
I'm gonna sell it to you  
That ain't what you want to hear  
But that's what I'll do  
And the feeling coming from my bones  
Says find a home

I'm going to Wichita  
Far from this opera forevermore  
I'm gonna work the straw  
Make the sweat drip out of every pore  
And I'm bleeding [3x]  
Right before The Lord  
Words are going to bleed from me  
And I will sing no more  
And the stains coming from my blood  
Tell me to go back home

One of them just simply sliced one of the ships in the air with its massive sword. Completely ignoring its new magical shields what their allies gave them. The other used its strange magic gun to shot down an another one then turned to the troops on the ground.

It started to march towards them activating its eye lasers. Scorching the ground and shooting down multiple ships in the process. The whole army was paralyzed because of their fear. Beside this they often said quotes. **"EMBRACE DEMOCRACY OR YOU WILL BE ERADICATED."**

 **"OBSTRUCTION DETECTED. COMPOSITION: TITANIUM ALLOY SUPPLEMENTED BY PHOTONIC RESONANCE BARRIER. PROBABILITY OF MISSION HINDRANCE... ZERO PERCENT!"**

 **"THE LAST DOMINO FALLS HERE!"**

Cromwell gritted his teeth. "Shoot down those damn things!" he ordered his soldiers.

However, someone appeared on the Lexington; the others did not realize this continued their tasks. He walked to the angry Cromwell who shouted like a lunatic.

"And someone makes this annoying music stop! I have enough of the fools today! …" he turned around as he felt the patting at his shoulder. "What is it! Don't you see I am busy?" His eyes widened. Before him, the Masked Demon stood.

The ships barraged the six Titans without any results. However, this could not be said from the six Titans on the ground. They massacred everyone in their way and destroyed the army slowly.

"Fool. Hmm. That not nice Mr. Cromwell. As a 'King' I expected more from you." He showed quotation marks with his fingers sarcastically.

"S-Stay back! D-Deamon!" Cromwell stepped back in his sudden fear and surprise.

Zero's already distorted voice turned to a metallicly twisted one behind the mask as before. **"Demon? A label created by the humans and the elves to give voice to their destruction. In the end, what they choose to call us is irrelevant. We simply are."**

Cromwell ran into the other side of the deck. "Kill him!" He pointed to The White Demon.

Everyone started to rain their incantations to the lone stranger. But instead of the numerous spells tore him apart. He came out unscattered. He began to stroll towards Cromwell slowly.

 **"Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Your lives are measured in years and decades. You wither and die."**

Cromwell reached under his smock-frock and searched something.

 **"We are eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. Before us, you are nothing. Your extinction is inevitable. We are the end of everything."** The white-haired monster spread his hands then clapped them together. A strange wave ran through the mages in the Lexington. After that, they were unable to cast any magic. They all stood dumbfounded.

Cromwell smirked as he found the thing what he searched under his smock-frock. It was a crystal. "You will be striking down by the might of Brimir! Demon! Prepare your end!"

 **"Confidence born of ignorance. The cycle cannot be broken."** He said in his distorted voice.

Cromwell snorted. "Cycle? What Cycle? There is, no Cycle! There is only the might of Brimir!"

 **"The pattern has repeated itself more times than you can fathom. Organic civilizations rise, evolve, advance. And at the apex of their glory, they are extinguished."**

 **"The humans and the elves were not the first. They did not create the magic. They did not forge and founded the world. They merely found it, the legacy of my kind."**

"Lies!" Cromwell gritted his teeth as he shouted. "Prepare to be judged by the angels of the Founder!" He broke the crystal. A bright light shined. The figure stopped for a moment. After the shining ended a great angel looking figure with many wings stood on the deck. He held a long scepter in its hand.

 _"Seriously? This is all they got? Huh… How disappointing…"_ Zero sighed under the mask _. "And I thought I could put together a decent show to the audience… How disappointing…"_

"Destroy that sacrilegious Demon!" Cromwell pointed to the White Demon. The angel floated forward. Raised its scepter and broke it. A pillar of light struck down the white-haired stranger.

Cromwell smirked in satisfaction. "Hah! This will teach you to never stand in the way of the might of Brimir!"

Then his face deformed because of the fear of hearing the distorted metallic sound of the Demon from the middle of the pillar of light. **"Your civilization is based on the magic what we developed, our technology our design. By using it, your society develops along the paths we desire."**

The pillar of light disappeared, and the stranger stood on the deck. Unscattered. Under him the heavily burned floor. It was a holy based attack what generally did not cause any environmental damage.

But this attack was so powerful it could not be measured as a standard attack. It was a tier seven spell. It was a special attack what the summoned high ranked angel could use only once per summon. It caused heavily increased damage against all negative karma players and NPC-s, undead's, and demons.

Unfortunately for Cromwell Zero was an entirely neutral player. Neither negative or positive. His karma level was equal to zero. Beside that. This attack was not even strong enough to breach his passive nullification and anti-magic measurements.

The masked man raised his open hand slowly.

 **"Foolish organic…"** he raised his hand towards the angel. **"** _[Silent Cast: Black Hole]!"_ A small black orb appeared in the chest of the huge high ranked angel suddenly swallowing it from inside to outside and sucking all light from the surrounding. Everyone eyes widened in the ship.

"H-How…? How could you defeat the highest ranked angel of Brimir with such ease?"

The White Demon continued his path. **"We impose order on the chaos of organic evolution. You exist because we allow it. And you will end because we demand it."** Cromwell was reaching the cabin wall behind him and stopped.

 **"My kind transcends your very understanding. We are each a nation. Independent, free of all weakness. You cannot even grasp the nature of our existence."**

Cromwell was fallen into his knees in his desperation. Everyone in the deck already started the evacuation, but Zero did not even bother by their act of desperation.

 **"We have no beginning. We have no end. We are infinite. Millions of years after your civilization has been eradicated and forgotten; we will endure."**

As he reached Cromwell, he looked down to him. **"We are legion. The time of our return is coming. Our numbers will darken the sky of every world. You cannot escape your doom."**

"P-P-Please! Spare me! You can kill everyone! Just please spare me! Take me to ransom! I am a valuable person! I am the King of Albion…" he pleaded in his fear. As he started to cry and urinated on himself.

 _"I enjoy the sight of humans on their knees. "_ thought Zero as he smirked under his mask.

 **"Your words are as empty as your future. I am the vanguard of your destruction. This exchange is over."** He raised his hand and started to close the range between his index finger and Cromwell face slowly.

Cromwell's eyes were still open and twitched because of his fear. But it seemed he fainted before Zero's finger could reach his face.

 _"Hmm. Fear is indeed a great crowd control tool."_

He grabbed Cromwell collar and started to drag him toward's the ship edge. He looked to the battlefield. It was chaos. Practically the people under them stepped on each other to save their lives. The enemy fleet except Lexington was scattered on the ground.

Zero was already commanded his summons through his mental link to spare those who surrendered themselves to the Tristain army or flew away. Fear was a useful tool for breaking people. As the saying goes.

'No matter how much time you beat down a man. He will stand up again and again after each beating stronger and stronger and prouder after each occasion. But if you teach them the true meaning of fear and desperation. If you show them, you can take away something important what they held dear their last light of hope. They will stay on the ground.'

"This was not a battle from the start. This was pest control…" Zero sighed.

"[Teleport]." He disappeared from the deck.

Tristain army still stood dumbfounded because of the events what played before them.

On the ground muttered the Cardinal with a horrified expression. "W-What is this…? A Demon?"

They heard mixed murmurs from the army. Some of them whispered about their destruction. Some of them their salvation.

Henrietta just smiled. "Not a Demon but an Angel…"

Before Cardinal could say anything, the masked man appeared before them. On his shoulder, he held the unconscious Cromwell. "Well, Princess. I think you owe me my payment." He said in his distorted voice as he unmasked himself. Wales's eyes widened.

"Z-Zero?! You did not die on the battlefield?" he could not believe in his eyes.

"Not really. That would be pretty unpleasant King Wales. Doesn't it?"

Wales regained his composure and chuckled. "Indeed that would be pretty unfortunate."

Seeing Zero. King Wales knights smirked and cheered.

"Who is this your Majesty?" asked Cardinal Mazarin,

Henrietta turned to him. "Our guardian angel." She answered.

"Angel? Really? Sush... Not really. I am just a mere mercenary for hire. Nothing else."

"In this case thank you for your services in the name of Tristain." The Cardinal bowed his head in respect.

"No problem. If I may ask this individual is familiar to you King Wales?" Zero dropped the still blacked out Cromwell to the ground. Wales nodded. "Indeed. He is a traitor to the crown."

"I hope I will get some reward for him. You know what I mean." Zero rubbed his thumb, index and middle finger together.

Wales laughed. "I am sure we can find something out."

"Well, then. The enemy flagship is abandoned. You can take it as a bonus from me." Zero turned to the aircraft. "My task here is done. I commanded my guys to patrol the borders for a few days until you manage to organize something instead of them."

 _"Besides that, according to my estimation, they will disappear in a few days."_ he said in his inner world.

Zero turned to the modified 'A6M' fighter. "Well, then. I will take back Louise and Siesta to the Academy. They need medical care. You can pay me later Princess." With that Zero walked to the plane and placed his hand on it.

In an instant. They are disappeared.

Shouts of joy could be heard everywhere as they seen the enemy started the scattered retreating enemy.

"Long live Tristain! Long live the Princess! Long live the White Angel!" they shouted.

Cardinal asked Henrietta quietly, "Princess… was it the truth? Is he really just beat a whole army by himself…?"

Henrietta mischievously smiled.

"Yes, as expected from Louise… She summoned an excellent protector for herself."

"Hah…" The Cardinal stood dumbfounded. Then smiled. "In this case… The Founder really looked after us today."

Suddenly a courier arrived. "Princess! The Germanian fleet is retreating from our borders!"

Mazarini peered into the princess's eyes.

"Two victories in one day. But Princess remember this. You must use everything that you can use. It's one of the basics of politics and war. Remember it well. Because from today onwards, you are the ruler of Tristain."

Henrietta nodded. It was just as the Cardinal had said. The thinking… could come later.

"Princess. Shall we go forwards to victory?" asked Wales.

Henrietta nodded strongly once again. She held up her shining crystal wand.

"All troops, charge! Royal troops, follow me!"

 **Near the Village of Tarbes:**

That evening… Siesta's family and the other villagers came out of the forest. News that the Albion troops had been defeated reached the village. The people who had taken shelter in the woods. They were terrified when they heard those metallic horns, sounds and felt the trembling ground under their feet. But in the end, they survived this as everything else, and they were glad for it.

Those strange metal golems crushed Albion's troops, and many had surrendered to the Tristain army. Well, there weren't any Albion soldiers strutting along the village around noon. The angry bellows, the clash of arms and the explosions had ended. Black smoke rose from the field, but the battle had ended. Only one Titanic golem remained on the field. Standing vigilantly. Guarding the village of the borders. Occasionally releasing a terrifying metallic horn sound or saying a quote on his metallic voice.

 **"FREEDOM... IS THE SOVEREIGN RIGHT OF EVERY LIVING and UNLIVING BEING."**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well, this is for now. I hope every reader enjoyed it.**

 **You don't know how many times had to re-start the checking process because of the crash of the grammar checker.**

 **But in the end, I did it! XD**

 **Until next time readers!**

 **Stay safe until that! To the infinite and forward! Forward unto dawn!**


	12. A Trap, Two kisses and an angry Louise

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

A naked woman bathed in an enormous steaming pool. Beside her, a high elf and a seemingly dark elf helped her in the toiletry process. No, it was not a toiletry process. It was more like enjoyment for her after a while.

Her vertically split blue and red heteromorphic eyes seemingly radiated lust and the desire to gain control. Her buxom figure even more pronounced in the steaming hot water. Two curled horn sprouted out from the two side of her head under her two colored hair what shadows made her expression even more sinister and mysteriously inviting. Her double colored hair one side was blue the other was blood red. Opposite as her eyes colored. From her back, two seemingly black wings sprouted.

As the two elf girl cleaned her every pour, one of them asked a question. "Lilith-sama. If you may allow me a question…" the one who spoke the fair skinned elf girl.

"Speak freely. Elanalue... You know when we are alone you can talk your mind." Lilith glanced towards her servant.

"Yes, thank you." The fair skinned elf thanked her master's generosity. She was an elf raced NPC. Her job mostly consisted being a bard what means she provided buff from the background while providing long ranged area attacks in the guild. Besides this, she was a master tracker

"May I ask you…" Lilith looked at her. "Why do you let Zero-sama go away when he was in your grasp? Don't you want him to yourself?"

"Elanalue! You can't ask such things from the Mistress! You just hurt her feelings!" The one who disciplined her sister was Merill Farwynn. The dark elf from the two elf twins in the Phoenix Lair. She was a beast tamer. In addition, her job classes specialized. For thieving, close ranged trickster combat and poison based alchemy.

Merill Farwynn and Elanalue Farwynn was the two assassinations and support specialist NPC in the guild. While Elanalue used her ranged attacks and bard abilities to buff and supported her comrades. Merill used her animals and trickster abilities to cause massive damage to the enemy.

Lilith closed her eyes and opened it in an exhausted motion as she thought back what happened in the throne room yesterday.

 **Flashback:**

Lilith started to tremble because of her excitement and grabbed her two sides with crossed arms. "Y-You just said our relationship..." she shuttered.

 _"Great... Very clever from you dumbass. You just warranted your own death sentence or long time prison under her supervision..."_ Zero rolled his inner eyes as he said sarcastically.

The porcelain-skinned demoness just looked at him seductively and bit her lower lip with an excited manner.

The black clad warrior equipped his massive Claymore and raised above his head preparing for a downward strike.

Zero sighed again as he closed his uncovered eye and looked to Lilith with and expressionless bored manner. "It is so annoying. But so be it…"

The Black-Clad warrior massive blade flew in a downward motion towards Zero with such force if it hits him it will surely slice him in half. The white haired young man just waited for the right time. As the blade flew towards his head in a vertical position.

The blade almost collided with his head. There were only a few centimeters until the huge weapon will kill him.

But then…

 **Recommended Music Under the Fight: Super Shooter**

 _Now listen, Yo!_

 _People put your guns up_

 _First, I'll Run dat_

 _Run around, those guys Gunshot!_

 _Brand new sound, yeah still survival_

 _Here come sound boy, alive in this world_

 _Mental strength, physical strength, and luck dance together! Flow_

 _Frankly, your head is swollen_

 _In a Savannah, le Banner's one punch_

 _An easy knockout – CLANG CLANG CLANG_

 _One time for your mind – I will survive_

 _Around the world_

 _Ah, even that pain follows me around_

 _Even the almighty God's turn is on borrowed time_

 _Who does the flower that blooms from the planted seed belong to?_

 _Fire the living arrow of your conviction – More, more, more…_

 _There isn't any peace to be had at your destination_

 _Hey, stand, don't give up the fight_

 _Or even this moment, die – die – die_

 _Big Shooter, living fast and, furious blazing_

 _Beat you up, cut you up, break_

 _Shot shooter living fast and furious crazy_

 _Lining up your shot, point blank, break_

 _Big Shooter, living fast and, furious blazing_

 _Beat you up, cut you up, break_

 _Shot shooter living fast and furious crazy_

 _Lining up your shot, point blank, break_

 _Player One Start_

 _Link up, super gun shooter_

 _No boy can test our hotness – light up!_

 _Freedom – the sun is at its peak before it sets_

 _Oh please, war leads to peace?_

 _Swing, chop, pull out a gun, clap_

 _Right below your feet, the ground is shaking_

 _Rock your body – moving_

 _Grooving and quick shooting til dawn_

 _We gonna shoot, don't attack Crew_

 _That guy's coming – Advance! Huddle!_

 _We gonna shoot, don't attack Crew_

 _That guy's coming – Advance! Huddle!_

 _Go – Farther – Everything_

 _Crash!_

 _Go – Farther – Everything_

 _Crash!_

 _Player Two Start_

 _Coming up – God only knows_

 _Hold tight and pray – critical neo-metropolis_

 _All on my own, gonna cut ya up, killer_

 _For the sake of surviving, pullin' my trigger_

 _Set it up – Full Metal Jacket_

 _Jacking up the tempo – enter the round 2_

 _To a new world – brand new_

 _Uneasy with a gun, two hand shooter_

 _Penetrate, gyrate, twisting backward knee trip, Jeet Kune Do_

 _This ain't Track, and Field Day, red blood's gonna flow_

 _Don't stop, even if they raise a white flag_

 _Extra points adding up faster and faster, murder_

 _Can't get any harder, this body is about_

 _To scatter, let's continue, on and on_

 _Player Three Start_

 _Hey! Start, take off_

 _That far-off dude is a Public Enemy_

 _Don't give in to the gloominess in your heart, that fog of anxiety_

 _First off, Febreze_

 _In this moment, it's simply selfish to smell unhappy_

 _In my head, a warped Frisbee that's_

 _Never gonna reach my beliefs is clanging_

 _In my head, sirens echoing_

 _Everybody's waiting on a wish; yours is to be a hero…_

 _Thinking you might lose, standing in place,_

 _Stand up, get it, Rock on_

 _Fight that which you are avoiding_

 _Player Four Start_

 _Wandering Gunner, Solitary Hunter_

 _Continue…well, who's next? It's your turn_

 _S.O.S. check and test_

 _If I stand here doing nothing, it's sudden death_

 _Nice attack, nice defense_

 _They're necessary – survival sense_

 _Stay alive, stay alive; Here we go, here we go_

 _You're a high-scoring hero_

 _Player Five Start_

 _Big Shooter, living fast and, furious blazing_

 _Beat you up, cut you up, break_

 _Shot shooter living fast and furious crazy_

 _Lining up your shot, point blank, break_

 _Big Shooter, living fast and, furious blazing_

 _Beat you up, cut you up, break_

 _Shot shooter living fast and furious crazy_

 _Lining up your shot, point blank, break."_

"[Activate Ability: Spatial Dislocation]." He activated his ability the blade was about hit him, but he just disappeared. Causing the huge brutish warrior to break the marble floor with his huge weapon. Leaving a sizable crater after himself.

Zero immediately appeared behind him. Holding his futuristic handgun in his hand and leveling the gun directly to the black warrior head.

The warrior immediately turned around. But before he could raise his weapon Zero pulled the trigger causing to shower the black Clad Warrior head with green magical and super physical particles.

The warrior staggered for a moment but almost immediately regained his focus and with a hypersonic speed swung his weapon towards Zero. While he swung his massive Claymore, he activated his ability.

"[Activate Ability: Dark Perforator]!" his ability enabled, and Zero barely could escape the strong attack. As he teleported away from the dark wave, the black warrior appeared behind his back and tried to decapitate him. "[Spell Slinger: Void Slip]!"

He disappeared again from the way of the strike and reappeared behind the warrior. But the dark warrior learned from his previous escape and quickly used his own ability. [Dark Shield]!" a black barrier appeared around him.

Zero pulled the trigger on his black Jackal futuristic handgun. [Maximize Magic: Hundred Shoots: Warriors Bane]!" By saying this, he coated his already magically and physically enchanted bullets by his spell what was especially useful against players and NPC-s who had a warrior or similar job classes.

The warrior waited behind his shield of darkness to the bullets collide with it and then start his attack. The bullets flew towards him with impossible speed bending the space around them. But only a moment before they could collide with the barrier.

"[Maximize Magic: Overcharge]! [Activate Magic: Translocate Magic: Double Time]!"

Many small runes appeared in the air crossing the path of the bullet as the bullets electrified. Around the bullets, electricity started to dance because of the magic core what they contained suddenly overcharged due to the effect of the [Maximize Magic: Overcharge].

The warrior waited for the collision, but nothing happened. Then… Numerous magical runes appeared above him stacked on each other. Sensing this he looked up to the barely few centimetre-wide hole what his defense could not cover.

It was already too late. Twice as the amount of magical coated shells flew towards him above his head. The stacked effect made the [Warriors Bane] already devastating effect become exponentially damaging by combining with the [Activate Magic: Translocate Magic: Double Time] and even more strengthening it by one of Zero's special passives [Hit it While It Hurts].

The [Hit it While It Hurts] was a passive ability what make the attacks stronger and stronger after each consecutive strike at one point of the body for a certain amount of %. And for one of the weakest point of the demon raced players and NPC. The attack further damaged the black warrior.

All of the stacked magical projectiles collided with his head.

Losing his concentration makes him break his [Dark Shield] what although was capable of defending its user almost any attack from where it deployed. It has a fatal weakness. Due to the numerous complaints. The developers hid a weakness what only the most experienced players knew.

The shield did not surround the host completely. It leaves a few centimetre-wide hole where it is easily penetrable. The hole position in the guard was calculated with a complex algorithm what only the 5% of the players knew, and only a few of them could calculate in time where it will appear next.

But thanks to Zero's Sensor job class and his new Automaton body fast processing capability he could quickly locate the weak point in mere moments.

Lilith nodded to the pale ball gown wearing girl and the blue jacket wearing Overlord who stood beside her. The two of them prepared themselves immediately. And lunged into battle.

As the two of them approached the battlefield, the dust already settled around the battlefield, and the black armored demon laid on the ground unconscious with an armor full of holes and burn markings. Zero quickly ejected the clip from his steaming weapons.

"Partner! Look out. The other two will attack!" shouted Derf. He doesn't say Zero to use him because he felt the power levels around him. He was among god-like entities. If Zero, just use him only for a moment. He will be destroyed. He was the legendary Derflinger after all. Not a stupid young sword who carve for a heroic death. He was okay with his life. Thank you very much.

When the two of them. Zero and him. Entered the throne room he was so frightened feeling the vast power what the others emitted around them. He could not speak one word.

The young looking pale skinned girl lunged forward him while wore dark colored Victorian outfit. (Similar what Lady Maria wore in the Bloodborne game)

She changed her ball gown right after her mistress ordered her to attack. In her two hands, she held two short swords what emitted a dark blood colored aura. It seemed the weapons was enchanted with leeching enchantment what drunk the life-force of the enemy converting, transforming then transferring to the user.

So she may regain the lost life after each successful damaging strike.

 _"Oh, dear… This is not okay. What should I do? I hate leeching type weapon. They are so bothersome…."_ Zero rolled his eyes while thought about this.

As the girl charged towards him with the two short blades in her hand the magic caster from the back prepared his attack.

"[Maximize Magic: Curse of Slowness]" Zero suddenly felt an immeasurable weight weights on his body heavily. He could barely move.

The girl almost reached him. [Maximize Magic: Curse Breaker]!" His bonds broken and were barely able to evade the girl attack. The vampire raced NPC rained the storm of strikes towards him. He was barely able to avoid them.

Lilith nodded to Elanalue beside her. The fair skinned elf prepared her flute and started to play. Everyone in the room except Zero felt as they gained the buff by just listening Elanalue beautiful melody.

The vampire girl became a lot faster than before. She was a lot faster than the black-clad warrior before but now. Zero barely could evade and follow her quick movements. The mercenary pulled out his second handgun and faced the girl while they were in the air. "[Maximize Magic: Blessing of the Spell slinger]!"

The buff increased his attack, magical power, speed, regeneration, and agility. His attacks became stronger, and he became quickened. As he turned towards the girl in mid-air, he used his ability.

"[Maximize Magic: Penetrating Shoots]! [Activate Ability: Devastator Storm]!" as he pulled the triggers on the two of his guns the storm of the bullets flew out of them towards the vampire girl.

The girl smirked and disappeared for a moment just to reappear again behind Zero's back. Zero looked at her with a bored expression. "If I were you I look behind me." The vampire eyes widened as she heard the white haired young man voice behind her back. The figure before her was only an illusionary clone what Zero created.

Zero raised his gun while his stoic expression remained. "[Translocate magic: Double Time], [Triple Maximize Magic: Devastator Storm]!" the runes as before appeared behind the vampire's back, and from it, the high tiered magic shells flew towards her. From the front Zero's devastator

But suddenly she disappeared as the Overlord in the blue hooded jacket used his ability. "[Relocate Ally]!" as he used the spell the girl disappeared from the way of the attack with a smirking expression.

His own magical shells flew towards Zero. [Triple Maximize Magic: Nullification Field]!"

The girl turned to the Overlord. "Thanks, Sans! You are a lifesaver!"

"No problem Kido!" he shot a weak salute with one of his hand.

The girl charged back in the battle. The dust settled, and around Zero there was a multi-layered prismatic colored anti-magic barrier.

It seemed a little cracked after he hit it with his own ability.

"Damn! I was careless!" he mumbled under his nose.

The girl appeared behind him and stabbed him through his back then kicked him towards the ground. "Huh…" he felt the pain like never before and as if his life essence slowly drawn away from him through the blades. He crashed into the ground, and the girl lunged after him immediately.

From the background, the magic caster in blue jacket continued to throw curses and much various magic towards his direction. [Maximize Magic: Implosion], [Maximize Magic: Curse of Erosion], [Maximize Magic: Black Hole], [Maximize Magic: Negative Energy Spikes], [Maximize Magic: Space-Time Crasher]!"

Zero crashed the ground, and many various spells hit him he activated his energy field. [Triple Maximize Magic: Magic Devastator Field], [Activate Ability: Area Effect: Land of The Dead Magic]!" Around him, the magic died. The spells what entered in his field immensely drained away with his area effect then disappeared into the nothingness.

He would have already dead if his passive magical nullification what he got from his job class did not nullify most of the power of the magic caster attacks.

"Partner… Flee while you can! Don't die here on me! I am too young and pretty to die here!" shouted Derf.

Zero expression remained calm. However, inside he analyzed his chances, and he was in disadvantageous position. If this will go like this. There is only ten percent for him to walk away alive and this makes him excited.

Using only a limited amount of his abilities. Without using his Divine Class equipment. Now, that is a challenge what he wanted. The nanobots in his body already started to close the wound in his back and abdomen as he stood up and cast his high-level anti-magic measurements.

The vampire lunged towards him. "[Dance of Leeches]!" she started to make dance like moves in the air with her weapon as she was fallen towards Zero. Zero sensed this ability drain the life from the surrounding area. If he even closes the blade to him, he will be drained.

Then an idea came into his mind. He jumped up into the air towards the girl. Before the vampire could strike him, he activated his ability. _"[Silent Cast: Activate Ability: Energy Converter]"_ an invisible force field surrounded his body.

[Activate Ability: Spatial Analyzation], [Triple Maximize Magic: Blinking Vengeance], he started to flash around the girl with an incredible speed while he released numerous shoot from his handguns after each of his flashes. The vampire NPC tried to hit him with all her might, but only she got shot in the process. The places of the shots smoked on her body leaving numerous burnt marks.

The girl was not even able to hit him even once. She always missed as she felt her life-force slowly drew away towards Zero when she was nearing to finish her strike. She gritted her teeth in her frustration. She got a task from her Mistress. Is she fails she will fail the only one Supreme Being who remained with them. She could not possibly do that with Lilith.

She will prove her worth. Even if that means she dies in the process.

Sans raised his hand to rescue his comrade.

"Oh, you don't!" Zero quickly turned towards him while raised both of his handguns towards him and activated his ability. "[Activate Ability: Nano virus]"

Multiple ampules what raced towards the Overlord with incredible speed held towards the blue-jacketed Overlord. It immediately collided with his body.

"[Triple Maximize Magic: Magic Casters Bane] [Maximize Magic: Joker Time]!"

Zero released his shots. The magic caster tried to escape, but the first Nano Virus shoots have already collided with his hands what first side effect was the next. It immediately blocked the enemy abilities and magic for a few second. Dependent on the enemy resistance and it worked in all races. It is not much time, but it was enough to his bullets to finish the work.

Sans collapsed on the ground while smoked. He was not un-undead. But unable to fight anymore. He was a skeletal type undead after all that was immune to incapacitation. But can be disabled and could be made unable to fight further if you used the appropriate ability.

After Zero analyzed the magic caster, who attacked him from the far. He knew how much HP and resistance he had. So he could plan accordingly and use the proper ability to disable him. He did not really want to kill anyone. It was only a little game after all.

His moment of inattention was enough time for the girl behind him to cut his arm. It was not a grave injury. But it damaged him undoubtedly. He blinked away. Barely avoiding to chop off his arm.

Zero felt tiredness like none before after his arrival. He felt like his energy cells, and mana drained thanks to his massive ability and magic use, but the match was far from over. He still had a few tricks up his sleeves He still had health and resources. But without mana, he could only use his guns and his remained abilities. Of course, his Nanotech World Destroyer class accelerated his recovery and could end this battle. He could still exhaust his resources.

The young man felt a furious berserk presence appearing behind his back. He turned his head back over his shoulder and saw from the corner of his eye the Black Clad Warrior who he defeated previously.

The warrior was surrounded by some kind of fog like blood red aura as he raised his massive Claymore above his head.

Zero started to smile. _"It is time to try out an another ability… I hope it is working it is still in experimentation state. If it is not working, I may have to reach after more drastically methods."_ he thought.

"[Activate Ability: Release Restriction: Might of Gandálfr]!"

His eyepatch started to smolder then burned away revealing his other eye. It shone with a light green light. The eye pupil was completely missing. Instead of a pupil, it had a pentagram engraved in it what shone in a blue light as many magical and physical equations, and calculation ran through the surface of Zero so far covered eye.

Zero felt as his body easing and some kind of power start to flow through him refreshing his energy cells, mana and health pool. The runes beneath his white glove shone brightly. They shined through the fabric of his gloves. A strange wave swept away a few meters the vampire girl and the berserk warrior.

The girl protected herself with her hands, but the demon warrior did not care with the wild winds. Just stood relentlessly after gained foothold.

From the back. Lilith watched all of this with awe. "This is how my dear fight! Relentlessly, without fear in the gate off certain doom…. He is truly magnificent." The Dark elf looked to her Mistress.

"Lilith-sama. If this is continuing. Either Zero-sama or your subordinates will die…" said Merill. Her fair skinned twin still sang her melody.

Lilith shot a killing gaze towards her subordinate. "I trust him enough to know he will not kill anyone!" she replied in an angry tone.

"Y-Yes, Mistress…." She lowered her head submissively.

Lilith turned back to see the match in the huge throne room. The subordinates in the room retreated in a safe position when the match started. Only Lilith most trusted aides remained around the throne. The throne room was already completely ruined. But her subordinates could repair it easily after the match. So she did not really care.

Zero speed multiplied as he felt the power overflowing within him. The warrior tried to strike him down, but instead of hitting him he always sidestepped just to shoot him multiple times. The viciously attacking vampire girl was still a problem, but he managed to keep her at bay.

The sides clashed with each other. The berserk warrior brutish attacks and abilities and the petite vampire girl fast and precise attacks complemented each other. It seemed the vampire girl shepherded Zero while the Berserk warrior who seemingly perfectly controlled his vicious frenzied nature of his attacks attacked. Strike after strike they clashed.

Injuring each other numerous times. Still, the young looking man was a lot better shape than the two against him.

The times comes, and it seemed the two of them cornered Zero. The girl thrust her blades forward what Zero countered by teleporting a little bit back and used his ability to knock out the girl from the battle finally. [Triple maximize Magic: Boom De Yada]!" two magic bullets flew out from his handguns towards the girl. The two magic bullets spiraled, danced around each other. Colliding with the girl caused an enormous multi-colored explosion.

From the dust in the air, the girl started to fall towards the ground as she shuttered something with a barely audible tone. "Now! Salazar…" The black clad warrior raised his blade behind Zero. "[Acalanātha]!" Zero turned around just to see the rapidly flying Claymore towards him.

There was no time to escape so he decided to minimize the damage as much as he can. His teleportation ability was out of the question. "[Magic Breaker Evade]!" _"[Silent Cast: Spatial Tether: Missile Targeting]."_

 _"Maybe I will lose my arm…. But this dude will go down."_ He snickered to himself.

His evade started. He hastily started to slip backward, but the blade flew faster than he evades took place.

It cut off his right arm completely. His evade completed and raised his remained gun towards Salazar's head. "[Maximize Magic: Guns of Oblivion]!" he pulled the trigger. The space opened and numerous magical turrets appeared around the black-clad warrior. They started to charge themselves with energy at a rapid rate.

It was no escape for him. The turrets released their might knocking cold the berserk. This time for good.

Zero landed on the ground gracefully. Grabbed his decapitated arm and reattached it back to its place. The Nanites in his body started to work immediately to repair the damage. Of course, he could regrow his limbs thanks to his [Nanotech] job class. But it takes considerable time and resource.

Zero clenched her fist a few times while walked towards Lilith. Her remained subordinates surrounded her in a protective manner.

As Zero reached close to her, he grabbed an item from his inventory and a seemingly moving blue multiple layered magic dome surrounded him. The runes and the magical symbols danced around him like some kind of show.

"Well, it seems I have won. Now you have a half minute for the explanation Lilith-chan," he said in a cheerful tone.

Zero held an item in his hand what was resembled an hourglass. If he broke that. His Super Tier magic long cast is immediately finishing, and he could call it down immediately.

Combined its strength with his buff [Release Restriction: Might of Gandálfr]! What was still active. He could easily annihilate everything and anyone inside of the chamber or at least substantially crippling them making them unable to fight.

He did not use his Super Tier magic and other abilities whose could end the battle quicker due he withheld them if the situation goes wrong ways. That means his act what caused to lose his arm was all along his plan. Losing a limb is not a serious matter. Even dying is survivable. But dying twice after each other. Now that's a problem.

"Time is ticking. What's your answer, Lilith-chan?"

The succubus player leaned forward as she still smiled lustfully to Zero and chuckled. "I have an offer..."

"What is it? Time is ticking…"

"We can speak about it in addition to dinner."

"You mean business dinner?" inquired Zero as he raised his eyebrows.

"Who said the business couldn't be mixed with pleasure? Hm?" The succubus looked in his glowing cybernetic eye.

 _"Who said? All business book maybe."_ thought Zero as he rolled his inner eyes.

"But what's the guarantee your subordinates does not attack me right away?"

"They will not dear Zero-sama… I swear If any of them will touch you or your friends or even glancing towards their direction with a bad way. I personally execute them."

Zero smiled and lowered his head. "Fair enough…" He canceled his Super Tiered spell, and the dome of blue dancing runes and symbols disappeared around him.

Lilith turned to her angel subordinate who still stood beside her throne. "Anahita. Heal the others." Lilith ordered the angel. The scepter-holding beautiful angel NPC nodded and went to do her work.

"So what will be the dinner?" Zero asked cheerfully.

Lilith smiled and looked to Cavendish. Her personal butler nodded. Cavendish clearing his throat started to list the menu.

 **Flashback end:**

"Lilith-sama! Something wrong?" asked Merill worriedly. Lilith shaking back from her moment of spacing answered. "I am fine. I just thought back what happened yesterday." Her two subordinates nodded.

"So, why do you let Zero-sama go?"

Lilith smiled. "My dear is an intellectual person. I could not get the hold on him with pure force however I try it."

"B-But… We could certainly defeat him if we attack at once! He will be overwhelmed! And you could chain him to yourself forever by using your artifact. Milady? This is not your greatest desire!? You only need to relay the command, and every one of us will jump! Just say the world and we gladly die for you!" Said Elanalue desperately.

The succubus glanced towards her in a lazy manner. "Do you really think so? He not even equipped his divine class gear and he still had a few tricks up his sleeves. Yes, maybe you can defeat him if you attack at once. But what it will worth if he will hate me after I stole his freedom? He will surely despise me if I do that."

"What do you mean by that my Lady? How could that be? He surely not hates you! Besides that, I saw clearly. Salazar cleanly cut off his arm, and he still ate dinner with you! The Milady is the kindes person after all. Letting her subordinates to take breaks and have personal property. We could not wish a greater master!" said Merill in a frightened tone.

Lilith chuckled. _"They are so simple..."_ she rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think so? Thank you. But answering the other question. I think he simply let Salazar cut off his arm. It was my dear plan all along. This is why he did not keep grudge after it."

The twins looked at each other with a dumbfounded expression. "This was all a game what the two of us played. His arm was only an expendable resource in the altar of victory. He is like a bird after all. Always free unable to be tamed..." she smiled.

"Then did Zero-sama beat every one of them with such ease!?"

Lilith leaned back in a relaxed stature in the steaming bath while smiled. "There was no real winner… This was only the show of power between the two of us. It was only a love game between two lovers. Nothing more."

"If It is not rude. Then… May I ask how do you want to chain him to you Lilith-sama?" inquired the dark elf NPC.

The demoness smirked. "He has a free soul. What you cannot possible chain down. All I will say. I have multiple options and plans to chain him to me. But in the end, he will be mine. We will be together forever!"

"What will you do if you endanger your plans Mistress?" inquired Merill.

Lilith smiled in satisfaction. "I know him well enough. His intervention is all calculated in the plan. Evrything according to my design."

The two elf girl nodded then leaned closer. "Please tell us about the dinner with Zero-sama!" said Elanalue. Merill in unison an excited girlish manner.

Lilith smiled in a happy way. "It was wonderful. My dear was such a gentleman as ever…." And she told about her time with Zero to the two girls.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Capital City: A few days after the battle:**

On the Bourdonné Street in the town below the Tristain Castle, a magnificent parade was being held in commemoration of their victory. The parade was led by Princess Henrietta's chariot, which was pulled along by the legendary beasts known as unicorns. Renowned nobles in their chariots followed after her. Around them, the magical defense squad served as their bodyguards.

The narrow road was filled with spectators. People cheered as they watched from the windows and roofs of the buildings as the chariots passed by.

"Long live Princess Henrietta!"

"Long live Tristain!"

The crowd was extremely enthusiastic. Princess Henrietta had led the Tristain forces to victory at the Plains of Tarbes the other day against the Albion forces which had broken their treaty. Princess Henrietta, who had defeated the enemy which massively outnumbered them, was praised as a 'saint' by providing not one but two miracles and was as popular as it was possible.

After the parade was over, a coronation was awaiting Henrietta, in which she was to assume the throne. This was proposed by Cardinal Mazarini, with most of the court's nobles and cabinet ministers agreeing.

The marriage of the prince of the neighboring country, Germania, with Henrietta was canceled, much to their disappointment. After all, they could not afford to be unyielding to a state that defeated the invading forces of Albion. The forces what the Germanian military sent to their borders retreated after they saw the massive golem what the likes of which no one saw.

Seeing the approaching golem, one of them attacked it but it was without avail. In return, the golem shot some kind of fire magic from its eye and crippled the flagship of the Germania army. After this, it started to speak to them in a dreadful distorted metallic voice to leave, or its master will have forced to make drastic measurements to their removal.

You don't have to think about what happened. They already got the message from their spies what happened on the battlefield, and the commander of the army don't really want to sacrifice his men's in a lost battle. So the Germanian army simply retreated behind its borders.

Of course, cancellation of the alliance was out of the question. Tristain was a strong country that Germania, who was frightened of the wrath of Albion and the appearance of the masked mage who just the people called 'White Demon', could not afford to be without. Germania wanted the stranger power for itself.

And through and alliance the Germanian Emperor could reach his goal. If Tristain and Germania are allied. The 'White Demon' will surely come to their aid or fight in a war if he needed. Of course, no one knows the stranger real name or face because of his strange magical mask what completely distorted his voice and covered his face.

In other words, Henrietta had gained her freedom through her own hands. By the little help from Zero. After the battle.

A party of the defeated Albion soldiers was watching the triumphant return in the corner of the plaza. They were the nobles of the Albion forces who were taken as prisoners. Even though they were prisoners, they were treated relatively well. Their wands were confiscated, but they were not tied up, and could freely stand.

Guards were placed on them, but none of them were thinking of escaping. This was because of two reasons. The first was. When nobles are captured as prisoners, they undergo an oath. If they were to break that promise, then their honor and name would turn into ashes. For nobles, who valued honor very highly, it was equivalent to death.

The second reason was their fear from the 'White Demon' who according to them will come after them if they dare to attack Tristain and her allies again or break their promise. After what the enemy soldiers saw on the battlefield. None of them dared to rebel. All of them just accepted the fates what the Queen offer them.

Within that party of people, there was a man with a bold face. It was Sir Bowood, who was the captain of the Lexington warship, he forced to flee after seeing the strange masked man easily defeated the creatures what Cromwell got from his allies. He did not know where those creatures came from nor did he cared. He nudged at the noble besides him and spoke to him.

"Look, Horatio, It's the 'saint' who defeated us."

The noble called Horatio turned his fat figure and replied.

"Hm… There hasn't been an enthronement of a princess in Halkeginia before. Even though they defeated us, the war still isn't over. Furthermore, isn't she a bit young?"

"Horatio, you should study some history. There's been one instance in Gallia and two in Tristain where the princess has been enthroned and if you ask me the war is decided when that 'Demon' entered the battlefield and summoned his golems."

Horatio scratched his head.

"History you say? If so, we're just a ribbon decorating the first page of Saint Henrietta's brilliant history. That light and those demonic golems! Not only did it annihilate our whole army and make everyone pray for quick death for the Founder but all of our ships as well!"

Bowood nodded. That ball of light which shone above the Lexington expanded to an enormous size in just a matter of seconds. It does not destroyed all ships only a few of them whose was not equipped with the magical shield what their allies gave tot them.

Albion could have easily won if those damned creatures and their master did not appear in their second of victory. Completely throwing them into chaos and annihilating them from the ground and the air.

What was even more surprising, was that the light did not kill a single person. The light destroyed a few ships from the fleet, but had no effect on the people. They managed to glide down onto the ground with what little control they had left. The flames did injure many people, but there were no casualties on the ships where was not equipped with magical shields. But those on the ground was not so lucky. Everyone who resisted either vaporized with that strange magic or made to a bloody paste by those golems.

"Two miracles in one day. A miraculous light and the 'Demon of the Founder' who he personally sent to punish us… I can't believe it. I haven't even heard or seen that kind of magic before. Our country has chosen a fearsome enemy." Bowood whispered.

He called out to a soldier who was holding a large halberd.

"You. Yes, you."

Raising his eyebrows, the soldier approached Bowood.

"Did you call for me, Your Excellency?"

No matter if the person was an enemy or ally, nobles were to be treated with respect. The soldier waited for Bowood's words in a polite manner.

"My subordinates aren't locked up, are they? Are they being fed properly?"

"The soldiers who were captured are being gathered and are being invited into the Tristain forces. There is compulsory labor imposed on them, but most of them should be aspiring to join our troops. After all, it was a big victory. Don't worry about their stomachs, Tristain is not such a poor country as to be considering whether or not to give prisoners food."

"Here's a cup to celebrate the 'saint's' victory."

The soldier laughed.

"Allow me to offer a cup to Your Excellency's health." Said Bowod.

Feeling cheerful, Bowood whispered while he watched the soldier leave.

"If this annoying war ends and you go back home, what would you do, Horatio?"

"I'm going to retire from the army. I wouldn't even mind if I gave up my wand, after seeing that light and those fearsome creatures. Hell, I hope I can forget that day just not to have nightmares anymore. My last night was terrible. I barely slept an hour."

Bowood laughed loudly.

"We think alike! I feel the same"

* * *

 **Scene Change: Henrietta's carriage:**

A smile arose on Cardinal Mazarini's face while he sat next to Henrietta. It was a smile that he had not shown for ten years, a smile without worry. Opening the carriage windows, he waved his hands in response to the deafening cheer of the crowd. He was glad that the two weights on his shoulders were lightened. Internal administration and diplomacy. He was considering leaving them to Henrietta and acting as an advisor himself.

Mazarini noticed that his new lord had a sad expression on her face. Tweaking his mustache, he asked her, "It seems that you are not feeling happy. I haven't seen you cheerful since you've stepped in this carriage."

"Why must I take the throne? Mother is here isn't she?"

"She won't even respond if we call her 'Your Majesty the Queen.' She said that she is not a king, merely the king's wife and your mother, and she would definitely not accept the crown."

"Why did my mother refuse to accept?"

A sad expression came over Mazarini's face.

"The queen is still mourning. She still longs for your late father."

Henrietta sighed.

"Then I'll just be like my mother. The throne can remain empty. The coronation won't proceed. I can't marry whom I love because of the political situation, so it is pointless to take the throne."

"Don't say such selfish things! Your coronation is something your mother has hoped for as well. Tristain cannot be a weak country right now. The nobles and citizens of Tristain, our allied countries as well, are hoping for you to take the throne."

Henrietta sighed again. She looked at the wind ruby on her left ring finger. It was the ring which what Wales personally brought back her. The victory that had ascended her to the throne… was in a sense Wales' victory. The ring had given Henrietta courage to face the enemy. She knew Wales would be on her side, but she did not know how long. With this victory, Wales gained the chance to organize a resistance to taking back his country, and despite their love, they can't be together because of the political situation between Albion and Tristain.

It would be political suicide for both of them.

 _"If mother left the throne empty because she was longing for father… then I don't want to become Queen without Wales became the King beside me. I don't want to become a queen without him."_ She repeated in her head.

But she could hear the crowd's cheers. As if admonishing, Mazarini quietly whispered.

"The citizens are all hoping for the coronation. Your Excellency's body is already something that is not yours."

With a cough, he continued.

"I'll explain the procedures of the coronation. So that you won't make any mistakes."

"It's only wearing a crown… Why is it such a big fuss."

"Don't say such things. It's a holy ritual. It's a ritual where you bear the power bestowed by the founders and declare it to the world. The procedures are all a tradition."

In an air of importance, Mazarini explained the procedures.

"…Then, when the ritual is finished, your Excellency will approach the queen at the altar. You will state the written vow to the founders, and the gods and your mother will place the crown on you. Then everyone in Halkeginia, including me, will be addressing you as 'Your Majesty.'"

A vow…

 _"Pledging something that she didn't actually hold true in her heart… isn't that blasphemy?"_ Thought Henrietta.

 _"I just can't think of myself as queen. That victory… the victory at Tarbes that ascended me to the throne was not through my leadership but by the ample experience and wit of the generals and Mazarini. I was only leading, Still, without Zero's help…. Everyone on the battlefield would be already dead. I wonder where he is. I did not see him and Louise since the battle. I hope they all right."_

 _"Wales, My dear Wales. I wish you could be with me…"_ she bit her lower lip.

 _"Before that or even after that, the only time I have truly vowed with the words ringing true with my heart has been that one time in the Ragdorian Lake."_ The great victory and the brilliance of the coronation did not lighten Henrietta's heart from such thoughts.

She blankly stared at the parchment in her hands.

It was the report that had been delivered to Henrietta the other day. Recorded there was the interrogation of the prisoners done by a guard. There was something written about Zero's strange magic artifact fighter shooting down the dragoons. A prisoner who had been a dragoon said that it flew with great agility and used powerful magic based attacks, shooting down his allies one by one.

He doesn't see anything else due he became unconscious after he was fallen to the ground barely surviving the fall.

But, such a dragon did not exist in the Tristain forces. Puzzled by this, the guard had investigated further in the matter. A report from the village of Tarbes continued. The 'dragon' the dragon was using was, in fact, a magical item called the Dragon's Raiment belonging to the Village of Tarbes. But it seems like it wasn't a magic item, but instead an unknown machinery.

Henrietta saw who was in the cockpit when it appeared beside them. It was Louise and the maid from the school. She could clearly remember her. If she is helped in the battle. She must reward her contribution.

The one who was controlling it was the maid of her friend, La Vallière. And… there was a slight hint of information regarding the light which destroyed some ships from the enemy fleet before Zero's arrival on the battlefield. That light had appeared near the flying machine. The guard had made quite a hypothesis, which La Vallière and that machine were the sources of that light.

However, the guard did not want to believe the news what spoke about a strange white-haired man on the battlefield who after directing a terrifying speech towards the Albion army somehow summoned several massive golems like creatures whose annihilated the attacking force with ease. Only after he heard about the news confirmed by Henrietta is the truth he believed in them.

After all, Henrietta after the battle became a 'Saint.'

The guard seemed troubled whether to contact Louise and the maid directly and he found nowhere the white haired mage who the people either called 'Wrath of the Founder' from the Tristain side or 'White Demon' from the Albion side. The report ended with a request for further directions regarding the investigation.

 _"The two Lights which brought me partial victory."_ She thought back the light.

The intense light that resembled the sun. Even by thinking about the light her body grew warm and thinking back those golems somehow made her tremble. If Zero ever turns against her or any other country. They will be doomed that for sure.

"Who are you really Zero? What secrets you held?" Whispered Henrietta quietly.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic:**

Meanwhile, in contrast to the excitement on Bourdonné street, the same old repetitive days continued for the Academy of Magic. The headmaster of the academy, Osman, had praised the victory of the Kingdom's forces at Tarbes, but other than that, nothing else had happened.

But then again, they were in a school, an environment that had no place for things like politics. Even in the midst of war, the students were off somewhere doing their own things. For the nobles of Halkeginia, the war was something that occurred every year. There was always some quarrel anywhere in the world. And when things got more serious, there would be an uproar, but when the battles had settled, things would be like always.

Within this process, another little war had been set in motion in the quiet in Louise's room.

Louise opened her eyes slowly in her bed. She felt as if she sleeping with the most comfortable pillow. So she rubbed her head further to it. Then she heard a weak feminine whimper. She did not want to care about it because she was still exhausted and wanted to rest after the battle. So she squeezed her head and hand in it once again. She heard the whimper again. Being curious she looked up and stuffed the pillow.

It was very soft, and she saw nothing because of her sleepy state. It is undoubtedly made from some kind of very high quality of material. She had to thank those who brought this pillow for her later.

Louise rubbed her eyes and inspected the pillow again as she poked it she heard the female whimper again and looked the direction of it. She jumped back.

"S-Siesta! What are you doing in my bed!?"

Siesta sleepily woke up and looked around. "Wha-what?" she rubbed her eye. "Where am I? Miss La Valiére? What are you doing in the room of the servants? I had a beautiful dream at this moment…"

"That should be I asked from you! What are you doing in my bed!" yelled Louise.

"Your bed? I don't understand…" the still sleepy Siesta asked. She was still exhausted because of her blood loss, and her skin was a little pale.

"You sleep beside me when I woke up!" rambled the little pink mage.

Siesta looked around and suddenly jumped up due to her panic. When she reached the ground, she apologized. "I-I am terribly sorry Miss La Valiére! I don't know how this happened. I had a strange dream about the two of us flying in my Dragon's Raiment and fighting against the invading army. Then I get shot, and you cast some kind of strange magic. After that, I lose my consciousness." Tried to save the situation the timid maid.

Louise thought about this a moment. "Strange… I had the same dream."

"Then it was not a dream, and from that, we are here we won the battle!" she jumped into Louise's neck. Almost suffocating her with her blossoms in the process.

"Strange… These things exactly like my pillow…" Her eyes widened and jumped away from Siesta.

"Why don't you warned me I grabbed your things?"

Siesta tilted her head in a stunned expression. "What? Was it not a dream? I dreamed about or lives with Zero."

Louise's head reddened thinking about what the maid speaks about. "Get out my room!" She yelled furiously as she pointed in the direction of the chamber's door.

The maid panicking grabbed her clothes and ran away.

Louise clenched her fist and raised. "I swear to the founder… I will kill that idiot if I see him again…"

 **The next day:**

Siesta watched Zero as she gave him her present. When she cleaned Old Osman office, she asked him who brought them back to the academy. The Old Principal told her it was Zero so she should thanks to him to her quick recovery from her grievous wounds.

So she decided to give him a gift in return for saving her life and to lure him away from Louise. Winning the fight against the petite girl for Zero's heart. She started to make her gift immediately after she finished with her responsibilities.

"This is beautiful Siesta. Thank you." Zero forced a smile to his face and turned to her.

A blushing Siesta sat next to him.

"Well, um, I thought this would fit your clothes nicely… So I thought I would make you one. Do you like it?"

It was three hours past noon. Since Siesta had something to give him, she had told him to go to the Vestry courtyard. And the present was a muffler. A muffler as white as snow. It was warm like Siesta's soft skin.

"Yeah! Thank you." Zero looked at her. Siesta blushed.

Zero wrapped it around his neck to try it on. It was the start of summer, he should be sweating, but because of his high resistance and because of his race nature he did not felt it.

On the white muffler, words were written with black knitting wool. At first, they looked like letters from the alphabet, but on closer inspection, they were Halkeginian characters, quite different from the alphabet.

"Is this my name?" asked Zero.

Siesta nodded. "Hm? Ah, yes that's your name written on it with our alphabet. I hope you like it. But since when you can read our language?"

"Language barrier was never a big concern where is at least a library and I am a fast learner." He explained.

Siesta nodded. "But I recognize your name beside mine. Why is that?" inquired Zero.

"Eheh… that's my name. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You don't like it?" Siesta used her puppy eyes to soften Zero.

"No, I do not mind. You are the maker after all. Thank you kindly for this present."

"I-it is really nothing. You saved my life and helped me to learn to drive my grandfather Dragon Rainment. This is the least I can do..." Siesta blushed

She started to play with her index fingers in her lap. "…I love you…" she murmured.

Zero turned his head towards her. "Hmm? Did you said anything?"

Siesta started to panic while shook her head wildly. "N-no, no, no… I just thought about the dinner what the head chef would serve tonight."

Zero nodded. "Ok." However, he heard clearly what Siesta shuttered under her nose but did not want to embarrass the timid maid even more.

"But is it really alright to give this to me? It must have been a lot of work to knit this." Zero asked Siesta.

"It's ok. You know, when Miss La Valiére and I used my grandfather plane. Your words gave me enough strength to continue the fight despite my injuries. You gave me enough strength to save my family!"

Zero nodded. "No problem Siesta. I am here to help after all..."

"I was really, really happy. Which is why I…"

Siesta found herself even more embarrassed than before. She had hugged Zero and kissed him on the cheek.

The village people came out of the forest soon after the battle ended. Many of them had been intently watching the Dragon Raiment defeat the enemy dragons. They had praised its unknown pilot and the golems who crushed their enemies. Celebrations were held for three days and three nights, for her father regret Siesta was in the 'Academy' doing her duty. But also he was glad her daughter did not have to see their burning home and village. By seeing the flying plane, it also restored Siesta's grandfather's honor, as the unknown pilot proved the Zero fighter could actually fly.

"Do you really like it?"

There was an incredible charm as Siesta looked into his eyes after saying that. It was as if she had the eyes of a loving puppy.

"Yeah. It is really nice and warm."

Siesta smiled brightly.

"But why it is so long?"

"To do this!" Siesta felt enough courage to make her next move. She grabbed the long muffler other end and wrapped around her neck.

"Ah… I see very crafty." Zero smiled.

He felt like a rock approaching him behind. Through his heightened senses and computing capacity, he calculated how to avoid it. He placed his hand behind his nape and caught the rock."

"What is it?" asked Siesta who just disrupted by her romantic moment.

"Someone just threw a rock." Zero inspected the rock.

"Who was it? Who could hate you this much?"

"Hm. Who knows. It is n't matter." Zero closed his eye. However, he knows exactly who sat behind the two of them approximately 15 meters in a hole. But he let her in her delirium. He let her think he can't sense her.

 _"Foolish little Louise. Kukukuku…"_ He snickered himself like a villain who just finished his master plan.

About 15 meters behind the bench where Siesta and Zero were seated, there was a gaping hole in the ground. In it was a girl catching her breath. It was none other than Louise.

Louise stamped her feet. Beside her was the giant mole that had dug the hole, Verdandi, and the intelligent sword, Derflinger. After making Guiche's mole dig the hole, Louise had hidden in it, popping her head up to quietly watch over Zero and Siesta. She had brought Derflinger along since she had some things she wanted to ask him.

"What's with that familiar?!"

Grumbling, she hit the wall of the hole with her fist.

"Hey, noble girl." said Derflinger with an expressionless voice.

"What? Start remembering my name already."

"Who cares about that? Moreover, has it become popular to dig holes to watch over familiars?"

"Why would it be popular?"

"Then why are you peeping from this hole?"

"If I'm seen I'm going to look bad," Louise said while glaring at the sword.

"Then isn't it better to just stop peeping at him? It's okay to leave him to do whatever he likes right? According to him, it is in his contract or whatever."

"No, it's not okay. That idiot familiar, without even consulting me, would spend a whole day f-f-f-flirting with that girl."

Louise's voice had started to shake when she reached the word "flirting." She was quite angry.

"I might even be the legendary 'Void' mage, yet I can't even find anyone to talk it over with. I was even going to find that useless, greedy idiot f-f-f-flir…" Louise's face reddened.

"F-f-f-flir-"

"Don't copy me!"

"Don't you think to throw a rock towards him is useless. I mean he fought against multiple god-like entities at once and won. What could a simple rock do him?"

"What are you speak about?" Louise looked suspiciously towards Derf.

Derf realizing his mistake went silence immediately.

"What did you just said!?" asked the angered Louise.

"Nothing, it was nothing…. Just my usual meaningless prattle." Mumbled Derf.

Louise glared the sword as she raised closer to her eyes while gritted her teeth. "Tell me, or I will melt you down!" She threatened Derf.

"Ha! You can't do anything that my partner can't surpass if he realizes I my traitorous act."

"Do you want to bet on it." A sadistic grin moved on Louise's face.

"All of my non-existent money pipsqueak."

Louise threw Derf to the ground with all of her tsundere power then crossed her arms while sitting in the hole.

"It does not matter he is mine! If I want an answer, I just force out from him. I had my methods." she pouted her face.

"Oh. Hohoho. You are jealous to that maid! That is just hilarious!" Derf laughed on the ground.

"No. You're wrong!"

As Louise turned her blushing face away, Derflinger imitated Louise's tone of speech.

"Why would he not try to kiss me?"

"Be quiet." He glared to Derf.

"I was even pretending to be asleep. I'll cry you know."

"If you say that again, I will melt you with my 'Void' magic. I swear, I will melt you."

Derflinger shook uncontrollably with laughter. Eyeing it with great distaste, Louise asked Derflinger.

"Hey, I guess there's no one else to ask but you. A fine noble like me, is asking a rusty sword like you a question, be grateful."

"What?"

Louise gave a slight cough. With a blushing face, she asked Derflinger in a tone of voice that desperately tried to savor any dignity she had.

"State in which areas that maid is more attractive than me, in a concise and easily understandable way."

"What use is it asking?"

"That's none of your business. Just answer the question."

"Jealousy."

"I said that wasn't it didn't I?!"

"And you even passionately kissed me back then… I'll cry you know."

"Right, now to melt you down."

Louise firmly held her wand while muttering an incantation. Derflinger still laughed.

"Ok ok, I will tell you! There's no helping you is there?! Well firstly, that girl can cook."

"I guess so. But so what. You can just order food."

"Guys like girls like that. She also seems to be good at sewing."

"I can also do that. I was taught by my mother you know."

"You are like a lizard, and she is a dragon if one were to compare you two in sewing."

"Next."

"Well, the face… I guess it's a matter of preference. You're quite good in this area, but that girl also has her own charm. But that girl has a weapon you don't have."

"What would that be?" inquired Louise.

"Breasts." Answered Derf.

"People grow you know." Louise pouted her face angrily.

Louise said as she stuck out her chest. A magnificently flat chest.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Oh. Grown up already. No hope left." Teased her Derf.

Louise started muttering an incantation.

"Wait! Stop! Hey! Guys naturally like girls with large breasts. This is in their nature. He can't do anything against it! He is a guy after all!" Derflinger said as fury started to fill Louise's eyes.

"What? What did you say just now!?"

"Eh? The guys like large breasted girls part? Don't listen what this old rusty sword said. He is starting to lose his mind. Really. Just don't listen to me. You see I speak in myself just now. I just went insane. You could not possibly hurt a disabled person. Do you?"

Louise had been deeply inhaling and exhaling. She was shaking uncontrollably with anger. Derflinger decided to keep quiet after being scared by her, something rare for a sword like him to feel.

Meanwhile, the mole had popped its head up from the hole. It had seen the glad figure of its master who had been searching for it. Kneeling down, Guiche put his arms around his familiar and rubbed his cheek against it.

"Ah! I was looking for you Verdandi! You cute hairy thing! What on Halkeginia have you been doing, digging a hole here like this? Hm? Eh, Louise?" Guiche looked perplexed as he peered into the hole to find Louise.

"Why are you in this hole?" inquired Guiche.

With a puzzled expression, Verdandi looked at both Guiche and Louise. Guiche gave a slight nod and started to speak in a convincing manner.

"I understand Louise. You let Verdandi dig the hole so that you could go looking for earthworms? In the mood for concocting beauty serums I see. And your familiar seems to be occupied with that maid from the dining hall as well…"

Guiche said as he glanced over at the scene of Siesta just speaking with Zero Just, as usual, Siesta tried to use her advantages whenever she can..

"Ahaha! You'll have to work hard on your beauty to win back that familiar of yours! Being taken by a peasant girl…your honor will inevitably be ruined!"

"Crap," Derflinger muttered.

Louise grabbed onto Guiche's ankles and pulled him into the hole. In a mere two seconds, she finished him off. The mole worryingly prodded its nose against Guiche's unconscious face. Clenching her fists, she muttered in a small voice.

"Next up is him."

"I don't know who is scarier. That woman with the god-like entities under her or Louise," Derflinger said to himself.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Louise's room:**

Zero arrived in Louise's room just to find Louise simply sitting cross-legged on the bed staring at the window.

The room was dim. It was already evening, but Louise hadn't turned any lights on. Zero felt it will not end for him and he should just have left outside this time.

"What's wrong Louise? Isn't the room a bit dark or you learned how to see in the dark?" joked Zero. But from his bland tone, it does not seem to a joke.

Louise didn't reply. She simply kept her back to Zero. She seemed to be in a bad mood. What could she be angry about? Zero wondered.

"Quite a late time to return isn't it? What have you been doing?" Louise asked without moving an inch. Her tone of voice was cold, but it didn't seem like she was angry. Zero gave a sigh of relief and replied.

"Business." He replied blandly.

"Really? And how it went. Did you caught anything while you were away?" asked Louise in an angry tone.

"Not really? I was not fishing. Why do you ask?"

"By the way, I have something to say to you… so sit on the floor."

"Why?"

"Just because you are a dog and dogs belong to the ground."

"Oh, I see. You know the saying often says the dogs should have left outside. So I will take my leave. After all, I am a 'dog'." He showed quotation marks then turned around and walked towards the door.

Louise gave a flick of her wand when Zero tried to open the door.

"Huh?" When he tried to turn the knob, it wouldn't turn. Zero turned back to Louse. "Louise, I don't really want to rip off your door."

"Strange, huh… it seems like I can do common magic with ease now." Louise said with her back still turned towards him.

"Louise? What is the problem? If you want to speak about it speak." Asked Zero in a calm tone.

Louise was terrifying. Her voice was normal, but still, she could be terrifying for normal people. Not for Zero. He worried more when Lilith glanced towards him with her lustful expression. He did not wish that even for his targets.

"I've always failed on the spells of the four major branches of magic up until now. Of course, after your training, my ratio changed, but I still failed sometimes… perhaps I really am the one chosen to bear the void. And then day after day there'll be growth. What do you think, dog?"

Zero entirely turned towards her and sighed. His bored look was still on his face.

"Your master has been very uneasy. I might even be the one chosen to bear the void magic, but I can't even find anyone to talk over something with. No one knows that I can use void magic at the moment. It seems like my explosion spell has just been treated as a miracle by the people…. But I think the castle will know soon enough. Then what will become of me? In such a dire moment, my ungracious fool of a familiar decides to go on a date with a maid."

"So, you say now you know how to use your own magic don't want to continue with your training in the tier based magic? I understand. Well, one less problem what I had to take care off."

"I did not say anything like that you are an idiot!" Louise threw her pillow towards Zero.

She crossed her arm like an offended child. "I just said I can now use my own magic. I did not mention anything about I want to stop our training. No, we have to double our training session so I can grow further!"

Zero nodded. _"Hmm. I can squeeze even more money from Louise. Hehehe..."_

Louise was about to say before she quickly shut her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she chose her next words.

"Then why are you so furious?"

"A date is alright I guess. But to kiss that girl. Now that won't do at all. That's the worst of the worst. Ignoring your master and kissing a maid? I'm pretty sure that's enough for a death sentence. You're so lucky I'm a kind person."

Louise started trembling.

"So are you upset because of a simple kiss. I don't understand why are you upset because of that? She started it." Zero scratched his face.

"And you continued!"

"And there was no real intention behind it. You know in many countries it is a sign of friendship…"

"But not here!"

"Are you jealous? Do you want one too?"

Louise's face reddened. "N-No, what are you speaking bout you are a stupid dog!"

Zero smiled. "Good. For one moment I thought you are jealous."

"Stupid dog…" she mumbled why she looked downward. In her anger, she does not realize Zero walked towards him. Raising her chin and kissing her mouth softly. Her eyes widened suddenly and her face completely reddened when she realized what is happening.

She slapped Zero's face with all of her strength in her sudden confusion. "Get out here! You idiot dog! "Louise pointed towards her window.

Zero smiled. "Worth it..." Then headed towards Louise windows and jumped out of it. After he disappeared in the night. Louise laid on her bed and placed her delicate hand on her lips. "H-He kissed me…" she murmured and fallen into sleep.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Royal Palace:**

In Tristain's royal palace, Henrietta was waiting for her guests. Even though she was a queen, she never sat on the throne. She mostly did the king's work.

After the coronation was finished and she became queen, the number of things to do in the domestic and foreign areas greatly increased. Some were demanding loans, some were asking it in good nature, and Henrietta, from morning till night, was always meeting someone. And, because of the war, there were more guests than usual.

Because she was always straining to show her dignity, she became drained. Even though Mazarini assisted, she had to come up with the answers herself. It was too late for Henrietta to revert to being a princess.

However,… for the new guests, she neither showed or made such expressions or attitude.

A refrained voice called outside the room, informing Henrietta about the guest's arrival.

Right after that, the door opened.

Louise stood there, reverentially bowing her head. Next, to her, Zero's figure could be seen who wore his usual black duster.

"Louise, aah, Louise!"

Henrietta ran up and embraced Louise firmly. Looking up, Louise muttered.

"Princess-sama… No, I have to call you Your Majesty now."

"I don't like it when you say it so formally. Louise Francoise. Aren't you my beloved friend?"

"Then, I will call you princess-sama, as usual."

"Please do it for me. Ah, Louise, I didn't want to be a queen. It is twice as boring. It is three times more straining. And ten times more worrisome."

Henrietta muttered, looking bored.

After that, Louise became silent, waiting for Henrietta's words. This morning, the messenger from Henrietta came to the Academy of Magic. They boarded the carriage that Henrietta prepared and came here.

 _"I guess I was called for a particular reason_ thought Louise. _Is it about the 'Void' spell? However, she seems hesitant to talk about that."_

Henrietta realized Zero who stood beside Louise greeted him. "Ah. Zero it is so good to see you!"

"Likewise Princess." Zero nodded.

Henrietta just looked Louise's eyes, not talking. Reluctantly, Louise said, "I ought to give my congratulations on the victory." Louise tried to find a harmless topic to discuss with Henrietta.

"This victory was all thanks to you, Louise and your familiar."

"Siesta was there too. You should reward her too Princess." Noted Zero.

"Ah, yes. The maid. She will get her reward. She will be promoted to Chevalier."

"C- Chevalier? A-A simple maid?!" Louise shuttered in her surprise.

Henrietta nodded. "Yes, she is more than deserved it."

Louise watched Henrietta's face with a startled expression.

"And you Louise can't hide your accomplishment in the battlefield from me."

"B-but I didn't do anything…"

Louise still tried to pretend not to know.

Henrietta smiled and handed a report, written on parchment, to Louise. After reading it, Louise sighed.

"You scouted even that?"

"Well, since it is the war results, it is better not to overlook anything."

After that, Henrietta faced Zero who was somewhat ignored until now On the way there; he heard from Louise that Henrietta became a queen, he was pleased with the result. Everything goes as planned.

"For repelling the attacking force. Please accept my greatest gratitude."

"Don't mention it. I just did what we agreed on the contract." Explained Zero.

"W-What. He was not even there!" Louise pointed to Zero.

Henrietta chuckled seeing Louise's reaction. "Oh, he was there. He saved you and Siesta, and after that, he forced to surrender the whole invading force alone. You did not tell her about your accomplishment Zero?" she turned towards the young looking man.

"What can I say I am too modest for my own good. Beside that. Nothing states in our agreement to have to tell everything about her."

"Eeeeeeee…..?!" Louise looked him dumbfounded _. "So this is why I woke up in that morning beside Siesta._ " Thought back Louise in that morning.

"You three are the hero of this country. So now I am giving you a noble's title… "

"That's so wrong! Turning a dog into a noble!"

"Dog?"

"N-no… it doesn't matter" Louise murmured with a blush.

"Still, he saved the whole country from himself. He deserves a Count rank at least."

Zero rolled his inner eyes. _"I don't really want to become Count Dooku..."_ he thought in a joking manner.

When Henrietta said this, Zero raised his hand and interrupted her, " Thank you, Princess. But I can't accept it. To ally me with just one country will significantly frame my working area. I just request the reward what we agreed upon in the contract."

Henrietta nodded. "I see… How unfortunate. Tristain would be richer with a strong mage. But so be it. It cannot be helped. You get your reward what we agreed on."

Zero nodded. "I hope this will not ruin our business and friendship in the future."

"No, I understand. You are a businessman after all." Henrietta smiled.

 _"Sooner or later. I will find a way to tie you to Tristain..."_ thought Henrietta.

"What Zero requested for his help? However, I still don't want to believe he could make surrender that big army alone." inquired Louise.

"The half of Tristain last year income." Henrietta smiled.

Louise turned to Zero and glared at him. "How dare you request such thing from the Princess, you selfish idiot! Redo that agreement in an instant!"

"What? I am a businessman. I made a trade, and the other side accepted it. I kept my world. Proper work for proper payment. I need to eat after all. I am still growing."

Louise turned to the Princess. "Princess, you can't think about giving him such amount of money."

Henrietta smiled brightly to Louise. "It is alright Louise. Our last year was the worst financial year under the last hundred year. After winning this war and what he saved us we could easily pay him. I think he knew that. Don't you?" she turned towards Zero.

"Who knows Princess. Who knows..."

Louise gritted her teeth and nodded. "We will speak about this later." She whispered towards Zero.

The white haired man nodded happily.

"Great… a really great war outcome. Louise Francoise. The way the war ended is all thanks to you and your familiar. There has never been such a victory in the whole of Halkeginia's history. By all means, Louise, you should be given a territory the size of a small country and your familiar, and the maid will get their reward as I mentioned before."

"I d-don't need anything... I did this for Tristain... "Louise muttered hesitatingly.

"Weren't you the cause of that light, Louise? That light and those metal golems what summoned by Zero were called a miracle of the castle, yet I do not believe in miracles. The light came from the flying machine that you were flying in. Aren't you the cause of it?"

Henrietta intently watched Louise. It was impossible to hide anything this way.

"What golems?" Louise turned to Zero.

"You did not tell about them Zero? You are really modest." The Princess smiled.

"What can I say. One of my defect to be a modest person." he bowed slightly.

"What golems?" Louise looked the two of them.

"Zero summoned several massive golems whose was so huge each of them dwarfed the highest castles in Halkeginia. They carried magical weapons and shot magic from their eyes. After their arrival, the golems simply annihilated the invading army. Even the ships siege cannons could not scratch them. Then they scared away the Germanian army who waited near the border to invade us."

Louise stepped back a step and looked Zero with a frightened expression. _"No, that can't be right! I know he is strong, but It can't be right what Henrietta said."_ Regaining her cold head, she straightened herself.

"By the way…", She slowly began talking about the Founder's Prayer Book. She could not consult about it with anyone else. It was too risky to do so.

Slowly… Louise talked to Henrietta.

She took Henrietta's the item what she got from Zero, placed it on the pages of Founder's Prayer Book, and an ancient script appeared. When she read it out back then, she cast a spell of the light.

Louise turned to Zero. "What is this item anyway Zero? How was it able to reveal the Founder secret text?"

Zero thought for a moment. "Well, it is an item what show the magical items hidden properties. It is called [Third Eye of Golgamoth]. A useless item for me. But I thought it would come in handy for you." Louise nodded and turned back to Henrietta.

"The Founder's Prayer Book was written using the element of 'Void.' Is this true, Princess-sama?"

Henrietta stared over Louise's shoulder.

"You knew, Louise? Founder Brimir gave rings to three children from three royal families to keep as a treasure. Tristain got the 'Water Ruby' and Founder's Prayer Book, which are now in your possession."

"Err…"

"It has been handed down like this among the royal families. Royal families were the ones that inherited the Founder's power."

"I am not from a Royal Family."

"What are you saying, Louise? The ancestor of Duke of La Vallière was the king's illegitimate child. And you are the Duke's child." Explained Henrietta.

Louise was startled.

"You, too, have the Tristainian Royal Family's blood. And that is good enough."

After that, Henrietta turned to Zero. "Please could take off your glove?"

Zero nodded and pulled down his glove from the hand where the runes placed.

"Is this the sign of 'Gandálfr'? The sign of the Familiar that Founder Brimir used for protection while casting spells?"

Zero nodded. Sir Osmond also said the same thing.

"Then… I am really a 'Void' user?" asked Louise.

"I think it really is so." Nodded Henrietta.

Louise sighed.

"That's why you understand that I cannot reward you that way, right, Louise?"

Zero nodded. "I see… So this is why you did not give Louise a bigger reward."

Henrietta nodded in answer.

"If I were to give the reward, Louise's secret services would be exposed in the daylight. That would be dangerous. Louise's power is too big. Even one country could not manage such power. If an enemy learned about Louise's secret, they would become frantic about it and would do anything to get it. I alone should be the enemy's target. This is why wore that mask. Don't you Zero?"

"Not, really. But after your Inquisition become aware about the 'White Demon' appearance as the Albion soldiers call me. They surely send an inquisition squad to investigate the case. Of course, I could easily dispose them. But I rather not cause trouble to anyone."

After that, Henrietta sighed.

"Exactly, People often scared what they did not understand and drawn closer those who has the power to use the person for their own gain. This is why you must keep this as a secret Louise."

Louise nodded with a frightened look.

"Therefore, Louise, you should not talk to anyone about that power and you too Zero. Try to avoid reveal your identity."

"I do not plan anything else." Answered Zero.

"The two of your secret is safe with me." Said the Princess.

Then Louise thought for a while…

And, in a slowly determined way, she opened her mouth. "Don't worry princess-sama. I want to dedicate my 'Void' to you."

"No… it is all right. You must forget that power as soon as possible. And never use it again."

"But… Princess-sama I want to help you with the powers I was granted!"

However, Henrietta shook her head.

"Mother said, great power drives people mad. Who could be sure that you, after gaining the power of 'Void,' would not turn out the same way?"

Louise proudly lifted her face. It was the face of a person who had decided her mission. However, such a face was somewhat dangerous.

"I always wanted to dedicate my power and body to Princess-sama and the mother country. I was taught so, I believed so, and I grew up with that. However, my magic always failed. As you know, I was nicknamed 'Zero.' Behind sneers and contempt, I was always shaken with regret."

Louise clearly asserted.

"However, God gave such power to me. I, myself, believe in using this power. Still, if you say that Your Majesty will not need it, then it is necessary to return my wand to Your Majesty."

Henrietta was touched by Louise's speech.

"Louise, I understand. You are still… my best friend. From the times when you helped me on Ragdorian's lake. You took the blame for me…"

"Princess-sama..."

Louise and Henrietta tightly embraced each other. Zero just watched the two of them with a satisfied expression. _"Louise, Louise… Who thought you are a bi. Kukuku."_ He snickered to himself. _"Ah. Good old troll me. I miss you so much."_

"After this, I will help Louise too."

"Naturally, Princess-sama."

"Then I give the 'Founder's Prayer Book' to you. However, Louise, promise me. Don't tell anyone that you are a 'Void' user. And do not use it recklessly, either."

"Certainly."

"After this, you will become my court lady and will obey only me."

Henrietta then took out a quill pen and smooth parchment. After that, she signed the document and put down the quill pen.

"Take this. This is my formal permission. With this, whether in the royal palace or inside or outside the country, you will have supreme authority over everything, even over the police. If there is no freedom, one cannot work well."

Louise reverently received the permission with an expression of gratitude. Henrietta's authorization. This meant that Louise was granted the right to act in the queen's name.

"If I face a problem that only you can solve, I will surely consult you. Officially, please act as a student of Academy of Magic like you have up to now. Since it is you, you will, without a doubt, do well."

After that, Henrietta turned towards Zero. With a serious expression.

"I know it is meaningless to ask such thing because you contracted with Louise. But let me ask you again to look after my Louise…my important friend, please Zero-san. Do this for me." She bowed her head.

"Please don't bow your head before a meaningless dog like me. As royalty, you should never bow before your head before others. It takes away the dignity of your royal self."

Henrietta raised her head and smiled.

"As a guard dog, it is my job after all. I do it anyway."

"I see…" Henrietta nodded. "Still… Thank you for looking after her and to saved my dear Wales." Henrietta said with sincere eyes.

"Don't mention it. It was all in the contract. By the way. Where is Wales?"

"He went to organize the resistance for the retaking of his country. With your victory over the troops. Many of them joined him. Now he had a quite sizable army, and he managed to build a quite sizable information network while he was in Tristain."

"I see… Well then, send my best regard to him and if he needs my services. He knew where he could find me. I am always hireable after all…"

Henrietta smiled as looked at the floor.

Zero and Louise went out of the royal palace beside each other.

"You are too eager to give promises without any warrant to get back something from the business…" said Zero.

"Not everyone as greedy as you! You know!? Anway how dare you to ask Princess-sama half of the country yearly income?!" rambled the little Louise.

"What can I say. I am a businessman after all." Zero rolled his uncovered eye.

"Hm. Fine." Louise wrinkled her nose. "By the way. Why do you say I give away promises too easy?"

"Because you said that you would help Henrietta whatever it takes. Even if it means your death."

Louise averted her face and started walking leaving the strolling Zero behind.

From Zero's face, it did not seem. But inside he smirked. _"Yes! I did it again! I made her mad! This new hobby is very amusing."_

"You are lovely when you are like this." _Z_ ero snickered like a villain.

Louise was petrified for a moment then continued her angry trapping towards the crowd.

They were in Bourdonne's Street already, right in front of the Royal Palace. The Main Street. And what about passers-by? They were all staring the rambling Louise and the satisfied strange figure behind him.

The two of them walked through the crowd, Louise started to push her way through the crowd. The town was still crowded from the victory celebration. A drunken group was yelling out toasts while hanging out their cups filled with wine.

Louise, still in shock from Zero's 'Lovely' joke, was petrified for a while. She knew it was just a joke. Still, she wanted to be true after that kiss last night. With face down, she bit her lower lip. When she looked up after a while, Zero was already gone in the crowd and could not be seen. Louise ran out panicking.

"Mooove!"

Louise bumped hard into a man. A man, who looked like a mercenary, collapsed. In his hand, he had a bottle of sake, which he was gulping down vigorously. He seemed to be completely drunk.

Though Louise tried to pass that man sideways, he grasped her hand.

"Wait, Miss. You ought to apologize for bumping into a person in the middle of the street."

Then another man, who seemed to be a mercenary, noticed Louise's mantle and muttered. "A noble, huh?"

However, the man who was clasping Louise's arm didn't move.

"Today is the festival celebrating the victory at Tarbes. Put aside the rank. Today nobles, mercenaries, and salesclerks are equal. Hey, Miss Noble, how about sharing one drink with me as an apology for bumping into me?"

Saying so, the man thrust out his jar of wine.

"Let me go! You brute!"

Louise shouted. The man's face became brutally distorted at once.

"What did you call me. Hey! Who do you think attacked Albion's army in Tarbes! 'Holy Woman' or nobles like you, no, us – soldiers!"

The man reached out to grasp Louise's hair. However, his hand was stopped.

Zero placed his hand the man shoulder from behind.

"Louise do you know this man?"

Louise shook her head with a startled expression.

"Well, Mister. My contractor does not know you. And as her bodyguard, I must remove the undesirable elements from her immediate area. So I must ask you to leave, or I have to force you."

"What? Go away kid!" the mercenary turned toward Zero.

"I warn you once again. Let my contractor go or expect consequences." Zero said in a calm voice. A chill ran through the mercenaries' spine and stepped back as they heard Zero's deadly calm, cold voice and seen his impassive face. His face told them. 'Leave now. Or you will be annihilated.' But their friend was already beyond the umpteen cups.

"Let go." Frowned the mercenary.

"So be it…" Zero gently hit the drunk mercenary stomach who immediately collapsed and started to vomit then fainted.

"Clean up your friend and get out of my sight." He said. The drunk mercenary friends nodded, picked up the drunken one then left.

Zero kneeled beside Louise and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

Louise shook her head. "Are you angry?" Louise asked in a small voice.

"No, I am not. Why should I? You did nothing wrong…" Zero answered blandly.

As she gets up, Zero started to walk in the crowd straight ahead. " _Does Zero feel the same?_ "However, because Zero walked straight ahead, she couldn't see his facial expression.

Louise realizing the young looking man was leaving him panicked and started to ran after him.

"Wait for meeeee!"

It was chilly just as much as a pleasant feeling that Louise could not understand or explain.

Louise, while walked with Zero and inspected the goods cheered up. The town was filled with colorful festivals, joyful shows, food carts and stalls where unusual goods were sold were stretched all the way down the street.

Being a local lord's daughter, Louise never walked in such a lively town this way. More so, she never walked in a city beside who she was attracted to. Those two things combined, made Louise's head light and dizzy.

"They are vivacious," Zero said.

"True," Louise muttered happily.

"Feels like an old festival in a country where I was."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I really liked them. Lively happy people, with a lot of good quality goods. Good food. Hmmm…."

Zero looked into the distance. _"However my world is dead, and they can't do such festivals in the streets anymore because of the pollution and because the people don't really have time to visit such festivals anymore. Due to their tight work schedule. Of course, some software developer still makes simulations about it and in YGGDRASIL usually the holidays celebrated with huge holiday events with a lot of rewards, new items, and quests what connected to the actual holiday. It was good but not the same."_ Zero thought sadly.

Louise did not have to ask him what he is thinking of. She already knew it _. "Sometimes… the day when Zero leaves will surely come, and I will remain alone again…"_

 _"However, when walking together this way, the one that I want you to see is me_ ," Louise thoug _ht._ _"Just for now. And nothing else matters."_

And at the same time, she was angry at herself for thinking that way.

Because of love? That's not it. It was her pride that was the problem.

After convincing herself of that, Louise looked around blankly.

Then she grabbed in Zero's hand what he placed in his pocket and leaned her towards his shoulder. Zero glanced towards her. _"Huh. Let her be a Children's day…"_ he thought.

So this how the two of them spent the remaining time from the day. Walking around and shopping. Thanks to Zero's deal with that rat-faced man. Louise had an enough amount of pocket money left to buy whatever she wanted in that day.

* * *

 **Well, this is for now...**

 **I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

 **Review, tell me your opinions!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Don't forget! The Spaghetti monster is watching you!**

 **Muhahahahaha! (insert maniac laughter)**


	13. Watering the Garden with Potions

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Guiche was trying his very best to atone for his sins at Montmorency who is his lover. Currently, the two of them sitting under the two shining moons of Halkeginia in the garden section of the school.

About how Montmorency's appearance was like a rose, like a wild rose, like a white rose, how her eyes were like blue roses, anyways, he used roses and complimented her, and then he extolled her by using the spirit of water as a comparison.

Montmorency, being no exception among the Tristain nobles, was proud and conceited, so she did not hate flattery. However, her back was turned to Guiche, and she, acting, looked the other direction wearily. It was the "Compliment me more" sign.

Seeing this, Guiche searched his head even more and unleashed words to attract her affection.

"In front of you, wouldn't the spirit of water run away? See, this hair... It is a golden grassland. It's a sea of glittering stars. Aah, any female besides you can no longer enter my eye."

Slowly, still facing backward, she gently held out her left hand to Guiche."Aah,it was stopped by her finger" Guiche let out a moan of wonder and kissed that hand.

"Aah, my Montmorency~..."

Guiche tried to kiss her finger but she stopped him.

"Before that, let us drink some wine. Since you went through the trouble of bringing it here."

"Of, of course!"

On the top of the table, a vase with flowers in it, a bottle of wine, and two ceramic glasses were placed. These items helped establish the romantic atmosphere what Guiche wanted all along.

Guiche hurriedly poured the wine into the glass. Doing so, Montmorency suddenly pointed to the night sky.

"Oh? A naked princess is flying in the sky."

"Eh? Where? Where, where?" Guiche's eyes widened and stared the night sky as if to eat it.

" _W-h-a-t i-s "any female besides you can no longer enter my eye," it seems that I have to use this._ While thinking that, Montmorency secretly poured the contents of the small bottle she had hidden in her sleeves into Guiche's wine cup. The transparent fluid dissolved into the wine.

Montmorency smiled sweetly.

"Just a lie. Well, let us toast."

"Come on now, don't startle me like that..." The moment Guiche said that the miserable looking Louise strolled in their peripheral vision. She mumbled something, and she was full of bruises and dirt. It looked like she had a hell of a day.

The two of them turned to her. "What happened Louise? You look miserable…" inquired Montmorency.

Louise turned her head slowly towards the blonde girl. She looked completely exhausted. "That idiot tortured me with his impossible exercises…." She mumbled in a barely audible tone. Then she started to turn away.

"We are in the middle of a romantic dinner. Don't you see!? Leave! You are disturbing us, Zero Louise." Said Guiche in a huffish tone.

Louise turned towards him and walked slowly to their table. Fury burnt in her eyes. For a moment she did nothing just glared to Guiche with an exhausted expression. Guiche backed down in his fear.

"Wa-Wait, what are you planning?!" But it was too late. She pulled back her fist and knocked out Guiche with an impossibly strong punch.

Guiche laid on the ground while he was completely unconscious. Montmorency knelt beside Guiche immediately and tried to wake him. "Guiche! Guiche! Wake up!" she shook her lover. But it was without avail. Then she glared to Louise.

"Louise! What do you think? Just what are you doing!?"

Louise frowned and grabbed Guiche wine from a table and with one gulp she drank it.

"I needed this…" With that, she left the scene. Montmorency tried to wake up Guiche then she realized. Louise drank the wine what she spiced with her potion, "This is not okay…"

After Louise left Montmorency was holding her head and going "Oh no～～." She panicked and started to grabbed her hair in panic. "What will Zero-sama do to me when he found out I poisoned Louise?"

Louise strolled back towards her room slowly. Then she saw Zero who read his book under a tree.

He looked up to her. "Well, Louise. How do you like my new training method? Do you like it? Or do you like it?" he said sarcastically.

Something strange pulse went through Louise's body as she spotted Zero's emotionless bored expression. The moment she saw Zero, her feelings toward Zero jumped straight up. She liked him physically and mentally deep inside her heart. But this feeling now overflows inside her.

She did not know how such thing happened and now she did not even care. She just felt she need him more than anything else in the world.

At this moment, she loved with no hamper at all. That emotion was so big, even Louise herself was bewildered. Without thinking, Louise covered her cheeks with her hands.

 _"_ _Oh, my... I know I liked him. But this much?"_

 _"_ _I loved him this... this much?"_ she murmured deep inside her heart.

Tears overflowed from Louise's eyes.

Her feelings of sadness were bigger than her sense of anger. She liked him so much, so why didn't Zero looks at her. It was so sad, Louise started to sob.

Zero sighed. "I see… So the training was too harsh. Forgive me. But without hardship, there is no improvement." He stated.

She ran into him and jumped in his chest while still sobbed.

"Hey, Louise... Don't worry… If you became fitter, it would be easier. Don't forget. You asked for double training." He chuckled.

Louise looked up at Zero and clung to his chest.

"Idiot!"

"Indeed I am." replied Zero.

"Idiot, idiot! Why? Why?"

Louise started hitting Zero with all of her strength.

Zero sighed. "I see… So, I will be forced to lessen your training difficulty. What a pity…. It was amusing to watch you."

Even though she was angry like fire up to now, her attitude was completely different.

"Why won't you look at me! That's so mean! Uwee～～～～n!"

Louise buried her face in Zero's chest and wept. Zero realized something at that moment when these words left her lips. The always proud and resolute Louise never acted like this before. Something is not right.

He activated his ability. " _[Silent Cast: Analyzation: Identify Effects]"._ His ability started to work and before his eyes appeared the effect what was affected, Louise.

 _"_ _Hmm. Strange. It states besides the Tsundere power there is the Alchemical Potion: Love Potion effect. I wonder why Louise's drank such thing. I need to find out. Of course, I could neutralize the effect with a simple [Cleansing Potion]. But it is too much an opportunity to let it pass and learn a few new things. After all, knowledge is power."_

He wanted to ask her, but she has fallen asleep in his chest. He sighted. "It does not matter. She is exhausted. I just let her sleep."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Louise's room:**

In the next Morning

Louise started waking up. Abruptly, She got up and, noticing the reading Zero who sat in her chair. She bit her lip in her excitement. Then in a wrung out voice, she murmured "Good morning."

"Good morning," Zero returned the greeting. "How did you slept?"

Louise blushed. Louise always blushed with an angry look on her face, but now it was different. Looking up at Zero, she softly curved her lips and said something hesitatingly.

 _"_ _This is just amusing."_ Zero smirked inside. _"I need a few recording from this. Kukuku… Good blackmail material."_

"Forgive me." Louise opened her mouth and said in a lamenting voice.

"You did nothing wrong. Why should I forgive you?" asked Zero. Then turned to an another page in his book.

"Forgivemeforgivemeforgiveme. Forgive me?"

Louise was definitely weird. She gazed at him with helpless puppy eyes, yet she had never looked at Zero this way before. Louise always called him idiot or dog; this was a new thing. And it is amused Zero.

"Well then, could you tell me why I should forgive you? You did nothing wrong as I stated before."

" I saw...a dream, yesterday."

"Hmm. I am curious. What dream?"

"A Dream about Zero."

"A dream? And what did I do this time in that dream?" he rolled his eyes.

"Zero was mean in the dream. Though I was trying my hardest to talk to him, he still spoke with other girls and tortured me with his absence."

With a fast movement Louise jumped up from her bed and jumped near Zero 'Gab' She bit into Zero' gloved hand. "You drooling my gloves…"

She glanced upwards at Zero's face.

"You always leave me alone and speak with other girls. I don't want you to speak with other girls. Speak only with me." She murmured as she still bit Zero's hand.

Louise buried her face in his chest and muttered in a tearful voice. "Tell me truthfully. W-whom do you love the most in the world?"

"The shiny gold coins of course." He joked.

Louise glared at him. "No! Baka! You love master-sama!"

"Ok. Ok. Then I love Louise then. And the shiny golden coins." He rolled his eyes. _"Geez. This start to become annoying."_ He thought.

"Lies."

Then Louise got up and, ran up to the other side of her room near her bed.

After taking out something from the secret gap in the wall beside the bed, she ran up to Zero with it.

She handed it to Zero. Zero accepted it and nervously scratched his face. _"What is this?"_

What Zero just got from Louise was a complex object was made from knitting wool. In any case, it seemed to be unwearable. Zero just tilted his head in confusion while trying to figure out its purpose.

Even with his analyzation software, he could not determine the strange thing purpose what resembled a half grown Xenomorph embryo.

 _"_ _By any means, could it still be something "to wear"? No, never. He had no inkling of where it could fit on the body."_

Louise kept on quietly watching Zero who is inspecting the strange knitting... with eyes that seemed to be moist from crying. They had an expecting look. Yet, he couldn't answer Louise's expectations as he didn't know what on earth it was for. However, he had to do something!

 _"_ _Is she knitted me a half grown Xenomorph embryo? Nah. That's very unlikely she never saw Alien movies in her life. Well, she is expecting some positive confirmation. That's for sure…"_

He forced a smile on his face. "This is nice Louise. This is a mutant snake, it? Love it! How did you know I am interested in unusual animals?"

Louise's face fell. "It's different... It's not that... It's a sweater."

"Oh, well. Then it is a unique piece of clothing." He tried to save the situation. "You did well."

Then, Louise tightly embraced him. "Do you really think so?" She looked up to his face.

Zero just nodded.

He looked at Louise and raised her chin. "But now. Could you tell me what happened last night after we finished with the training?" Zero asked her.

Louise thought for a moment. "Well, the last thing what I remember before I meet you under the tree is I drank Guiche's wine. After that everything is foggy."

Zero nodded. "I see… Is there was anyone else with Guiche?

Louise thought it about a moment. "Montmorency is with him that night. It seemed the two of them had a romantic dinner. When do you will take me a romantic dinner?"

"You know what? If you arrive in time in the lesson and you manage to learn an another tier one spell. I will make you a dinner myself on the next day of the void. Is that okay?"

Louise's face brightened and nodded.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Dinner:**

Zero waited for Montmorency and Guiche to come out of the dining room while he leaned against the wall. Guiche still had a bruise on his face after Louise's strike last night.

As the two of them passed beside him, he called after the blonde girl. "Well, well, well. Look's who's my little eye see." Zero stepped forward.

Montmorency's face suddenly turned pale instead of complaining as she heard the familiar voice behind her.

The two of them turned around. "Hello, Zero. What are you here and where is Louise? She acted strangely in the class. I thought she is with you."

"She is sleeping. She exhausted herself completely after the long training."

Montmorency, who was even more arrogant than Louise, did not want to make much noise. She felt as Zero's presence dwarfs her with his always stoic calm expression.

"Z-Zero-sama…"

"Seriously, why every girl calls me with the sama honorifics? I never know. I am the same old Zero who was before. You don't have to call me with such honorifics. I did not deserve it."

Montmorency flustered. Zero was handsome. He was in good condition, he was a powerful mage, and his uncaring roguish style attracted the girls. What not like about him? He even had a big fan base amongst the girls in the academy.

"Will you permit me to speak with your lover Guiche?" Zero asked politely.

"If I can be here while you speak with her. I have no objection to it."

Zero nodded. "Thank you. Now the question is…" He slowly turned towards the curly haired mage.

She awkwardly turned her eyes away. She already suspected what Zero wants from her.

"What did you put in the wine what Louise drank?"

"Eh?" Guiche made a suspicious face as he turned towards his lover.

"Could you answer me? Because I suspect Louise drank some kind of Love potion. Please explain to me what happened last night." Zero took out his most charming smile.

Montmorency's face completely reddened.

Guiche thought while crossing his arms. It took some time because he was slow as usual.

"What happened after I blacked out?" asked Guiche.

"Please explain us the situation."

"Right! Monmon! Please explain to me why Zero states you put a love potion in the wine?"

"That's the wine I brought! There's nothing suspicious about it!" she mumbled under her nose.

After saying so, Guiche noticed Montmorency's unusual behavior. She was biting her lips vigorously, and tiny drops of cold sweat appeared on her forehead.

"Montmorency! That wine, really…"

"That child drank it without permission after she knocked you out!" Montmorency cried out, unable to take it anymore.

"That's not the point! It's your fault!" She said while pointing at Guiche, poking his nose with her finger. Now with the anger reversed, Guiche dumbfounded watched Montmorency.

Zero was just satisfied because his plan worked better than he expected. He expected to the girl need more pressure to reveal herself. But it was just too easy.

"Because you are always fooling around!" she pointed to the confused Guiche.

Zero shook his head. "Tc. Tc. Tc. That was not nice of you Montmorency-chan. To put a love potion in someone's wine. Really…

"Love potion!" Guiche cried out. Montmorency placed both hands over his mouths in panic.

"Idiot! Not so loud! …It is banned." She whispered.

Zero placed his hand on his chin. "Hmm. I wonder how much I could ask not to tell anyone?"

The girl is panicked. "Please don't tell anyone!" She pleaded.

Zero raised his index finger. "I will not. Don't worry. But I have a condition."

"Condition?" inquired the girl.

Zero nodded. "Yes, explain me why do you put the potion in Guiche's wine. And tell me how it's made. Then make the antidote to Louise for free"

Montmorency looked around nervously then nodded.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Montmorency's room:**

In Montmorency's room, she explained to them both in an arrogant manner that she made a love potion to prevent Guiche from having an affair. She put it in Guiche's glass to have him drink it, but then Louise ruined her plan by stepping in the scene knocking out Guiche and drinking his wine without asking.

"As I suspected." He looked to Guiche. "You really need to appreciate this girl much more Guiche. To risk to caught in the illegal act. Very brave or foolish. Only depends on of the point of view…"

Guiche, who kept silent till then, clasped a blushing Montmorency's hand. "Montmorency, you cared so much for me!"

"Hah! You think that I did it for you? I would not waste my time on that. It was just merely unpleasant for you to have affairs behind my back!"

An arrogant scowl quickly replaced the blush on Montmorency's cheeks. As expected, the pride of Tristainian noble women was really high. Very self-conceited and arrogant.

"Do not worry about me having an affair! I am your servant forever!"

Guiche embraced Montmorency carefully. Then, holding her cheek, tried to kiss her. Startled Montmorency shut her eyes. "Knock it off."

"You two are just adorable…." Zero said as he pulled out an energy bar from under his duster and started to eat it.

"So, can you neutralize that poison what Louise drank?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"She'll recover sooner or later!" she scoffed.

"How much time?"

Montmorency looked doubtful. "Each person's physiology is different; it may take a month or maybe a year…"

"You planned to let me drink such a thing!?" Guiche turned pale.

"That was not nice. Now tell me how to neutralize it and make the antidote. You promised it already and I am really curious how you counteract such effects."

"I understand! But it will take some time to prepare the antidote!"

Zero nodded. "I see…. Take your time. But remember. Time is ticking…. Tick-tack. Tick-tack. Who knows when I open my big mouth and gossips spread faster than light among the maids."

Montmorency's face paled then gulped.

"To make an antidote a certain expensive drug is necessary, but I used it all up while making the love potion and it is very expensive. I can't do it for the time being."

"Yes, money will be hard to come by, I don't exaggerate." Explained Guiche.

"Well, that's pretty unfortunate. But not my problem. You two are nobles. You surely figure something out to make right your mistakes."

Guiche and Montmorency looked at each other.

"What do you mean we figure something out?" asked Montmorency.

"You two are lovers or not. Lovers help each other in time of need. Ask your parents for a loan or sell one of your expensive belongings. I don't care. I think you two are intelligent enough to figure something out."

"It is older members of the family that possess the territory and money."

"And?" asked Zero with an uncaring expression.

"Listen. This world has two kinds of nobles. One kind is the nobles that do not have the good fortune of money, and the other kind is nobles that do have money. For instance, de Montmorency, Montmorency's family, is a failure when it comes to land reclamation, and the management of their territory is horrible."

Montmorency cut in.

"Or like the de Gramont house, Guiche's family, that for the sake of honor got involved in a war and wasted all of their money…"

"Anyway, there are moneyless nobles. Actually, and I am not exaggerating, half the nobles in the world have enough money only to maintain their residence and the territory around it at best. However, it is not for a commoner like you to understand the hardships of keeping the honor and pride of the nobility."

Zero sighed and bowed down his head in defeat. "When I was six years old, I already practiced my trade with great efficiency, and many high ranked individuals asked me personally for my services. "

 _"_ _Bull shit. I love playing with people."_ He thought.

Guiche and Montmorency looked at him with wide eyes and gulped. "Just how old were you when you started working?"

Zero thought back for a moment. "Let's see…. First battle… Three and a half I think. Who remember it." He looked back to the two.

Guiche smirked in satisfaction. "Ha! You are lying. There is no way your parents let you near the battlefield in that young age."

"Parents?" He rolled his eye.

"Never know them. They left me when I was infant because of my disability and a mercenary found me near a battlefield. He taught me the basics, and when I turned into seven, he died in a battle. After that, I was completely alone."

 _"_ _And the Oscar goes to me!"_

"I... I am sorry…" said Guiche.

"Don't worry about it. The past is the past. It does not matter anymore. But I did not mind a few gold coins as compensation for my pain."

"As we said. We don't have money." Explained Montmorency.

"Well, that's a shame. But I can always give you a loan with high interest. So, how much you need."

Montmorency said the price. Zero nodded. "Manageable." He reached under his duster and withdrew a leather purse from his inventory. Then placed before the two. "Is this appropriate?"

The two of them peeked inside of it and paled seeing the high amount of ecu money. Montmorency nodded slowly.

"Then, please sign the loan contract, and we are done." He slipped the contract before her.

Montmorency and Guiche started to read it. "This is ridiculous! What does that mean if we can't pay you back our every belonging will be auctioned off?!"

The two of them glared at Zero. "What? This is just a simple loan contract. You get similar everywhere if you take out a loan. Please don't be angry at me. I am only a businessman. I following the rules of business. Buy cheap. Sell at high prices."

The two of them looked at each other uneasily. Then Montmorency signed the contract hesitantly.

Zero rolled it up. "Thank you. It is a pleasure to business with you. Here is your copy. Don't lose it." He threw before the blonde girl then left.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Louise's room:**

Next day when he returned to Louise's room, the room itself looked weird.

Somehow the whole room was filled with cigarette-like smokes, yet the aroma was sweet. Louise was sitting in the center of the chamber with joss-sticks fuming around her.

"What are you doing Louise? Are you becoming a Buddhist or something?"

When Zero asked her, Louise, who was watching him, answered in a teary voice.

"Where have you been...? You left me all alone…" She said in teary voice while sulkily looking up at Zero. It seemed like while feeling lonely; she started burning all these incenses.

"I gave a private lesson to Tabitha and Kirche because they missed a few of our lessons. But I said this to you didn't I?

Her lower waist line was peeking up from the gap of her shirt. There were no signs of any underwear beneath.

Zero pointed at her. "Don't you want to put something at your bottom? The night is cold you know…"

"I w-won't!"

"Why not? It's cold out there."

"I am not sexy enough. I know this because night after night Zero always go out to walk, but doesn't do anything to me. I cannot take this anymore."

Louise said in a tearful voice.

Zero sighed and raised his hand. "[Sleep]." His magic activated and Louise fallen asleep in her bed. Then he gently covered her with her blanket. "Goodnight Louise." With that, he left.

* * *

 **Scene Change:** **Montmorency's room:**

In the evening the next day, Zero was in Montmorency's room. He had convinced Louise to it would make him happy if she practices her tier based magic and then later show him off her results. This gives him a little breathing room without he had to use his abilities on her.

"You say you can't make the antidote?"

Zero looked at the girl with a calm yet frightening expression. Beside her sat Guiche holding his chin and scowling.

Montmorency and Guiche had gone into the city that day to face the black-market traders in the hopes of finding the antidote, however...

"It can't be helped! It was sold out!"

"Hmm. Then what do you need to make it? I became more and more curious with each moment."

Montmorency looked the sidelines with a worried expression.

"The specific medicine comes from Ragdorian Lake, at the border with Gallia. It is made from the tears of a water spirit… however, it seems they were not able to contact the water spirits recently."

"Why not? The water spirit is upset or something?" inquired Zero.

Montmorency and Guiche looked at each other. "W-well, I mean, really, what is so bad about all this? She has fallen in love with you. You like Louise, do you not?"

Zero sighed. "It seems you don't understand business. She is my customer. And our contract states if she came under control any mind-affecting effect I had to cure her by any means necessary." Explained Zero.

"I ask again. Where is that water spirit?"

"I told you already; it's at the Ragdorian lake." Montmorency puffed her cheek.

"I see... Then I am just heading out and ask her a few drops of tear of she did not give me I just convince her with force."

"Eeeeeh!? Now listen here! The water spirit rarely shows her face before humans! And even if she did, she is very strong! If angered, the results can be disastrous!"

"I don't care, whatever stands in my way. I just had to overpower or outsmart it. That's easy."

"Well, I do not care! I am absolutely not going!"

Zero glanced back to her with an uncaring expression. "Hm. Fine. At most. I leave a nice crater in the place of the lake. I wonder what will happen to the water spirit when she is blown out of existence. Or you rather want me to tell your little prank to the Queen or how will you explain the crater what remained in the area what called the Ragdorian lake. I am on quite good terms with her, and she owes me a royal favor."

Montmorency's face quickly turned pale.

"What do you think, Monmon?" Guiche asked uneasily.

"Fine, already! I understand! I will go if you go!"

Zero nodded in satisfaction. "Well then, adventure time." Zero walked towards her door. "Come my faithful sidekicks. We have much to done. Tomorrow morning, we depart." With that Zero left the room.

Guiche shook his head.

"Fear not, my lover. I will stay by your side on this journey," said Guiche while leaning in and trying to put his hand over Montmorency's shoulders slowly, but she quickly evaded him.

"That isn't exactly inspiring. You are too weak."

They would leave the following day, early in the morning. Because they did not know how Louise might act if left alone, they decided to bring her along as well.

"Haa, this is my first time skipping school." Montmorency sighed disappointedly.

"And what about me, as I have not been going to school for half of a year now? After Zero had come, it was adventures every day! Ahahaha!" Guiche burst into a hearty laughter.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Lake Ragdorian:**

The hills and mountains overlooked the dark blue waves of Ragdorian Lake as they rippled. The sun's illumination on the lake was spread like a layer of shimmering glass.

Zero traveled on his hoverboard while carried Louise on his back. Otherwise, she would not have wanted to come. Meanwhile, Montmorency and Guiche traveled on their horses.

Montmorency eyed Zero's strange traveling device. "What is that thing?"

Zero looked at her. "Hoverboard…" he answered blandly.

"Is that thing fly with using Wind Stones or what?"

"Partly…" he answered.

"Don't ask him, dear Monmon. Either he just answers blandly, or he starts his gibberish explanation what no one understands."

Montmorency frowned and looked forward.

However, the horse was afraid of water, and when it reached the shore, it came to an abrupt stop. Following the laws of inertia, Guiche flung off his horse and, with a thunderous crash, fell head first into the lake.

"Can't reach the ground! It's deep! Deeeeeeep!"

Guiche desperately cried out for help while struggling in the water. It seemed that Guiche did not know how to swim. But everyone ignored him.

"I wonder if we should reconsider our fellowship after all?" muttered Montmorency.

Zero just sighed and shook his head in disappointment.

Louise looked up at Zero with a worried face. "Montmorency is nice?"

"She had good qualities. "Zero answered. Then he jumped down from his device and put down Louise to the ground.

Guiche, after a long struggle, was shivering and soaked from head to toe when he finally reached the shore. He had a bitter look on his face.

"Hey hey, shouldn't you help me? Do not desert someone who cannot swim!"

"Why you just learn to swim? It is easy. You just need to clap in the water with your hands and legs. Left. Right. Left. Right."

Guiche started to mumble under his nose.

However, Montmorency completely ignored Guiche and was instead looking at the lake suspiciously.

"Strange," Montmorency said.

"What's strange?"

"The water level has risen. Ragdorian's shore should be further down."

"Really? Not just the tide higher than usual?"

Montmorency shook her head. "Look over there. That is a rooftop sticking out. It seems that the village has been flooded. "

Following Montmorency's gaze, they could indeed see the roof. Zero could even recognize the dark shadow of a sunken house in the clear water.

Montmorency walked up to the shore, dipped her finger into the water and closed her eyes. After a while, she stood back up with a worried expression on her face.

"It seems as if the Water Spirit is angry."

"That's not good. An angry elemental lord is always trouble," stated Zero calmly.

Montmorency nodded.

"By the way. Can you explain me how can you tell the water spirit is angry by just touching the water?"

"Because I am a Water-element user, Montmorency the Fragrant. The Tristain Royal family is connected with the Water Spirit of Ragdorian lake by an old oath. The Montmorency 'Water' family has been negotiating with it for many generations."

"I see… And why is she angry?"

Montmorency shook her head. "I don't know. I just feel she is angry. Maybe, because other nobles disturbed her."

"Have you ever seen this 'Spirit'?"

"Only once when I was young. When we needed to create a drainage for the territory, my family sought the Water Spirit's cooperation. A big glass container was made to transport it. However, because the Water Spirit has a lot of pride, it can be extremely aggressive. In fact, it is because of its aggressiveness that my family's drainage scheme failed. My father said to the Water Spirit 'Don't walk. The floor will get wet'…"

"Hmm. I assume this spirit take a female form usually?"

Montmorency looked at him. "I have never actually seen it. But why do you think it takes a female form?"

"In many culture and legends. The water element as well as the Moon connected with the female sex. Because of its liquid and unpredictable nature. The nature of the water is emotional, intuitive, deeply creative, empathetic, spiritual and psychic. Water allows people to emotionally connect with others. And yet, water people are so sensitive that they often have a hard time unplugging from life's chaos. Consequently, many water people suffer from addiction as they grapple for distraction from life's pain. Thus, water people tend to be secretive and private.."

"What do you mean by that!?" Montmorency looked angrily.

"Oh, nothing. Just an observation."

"That was a very deep quote partner." Said Derf.

"I try to."

Guiche, flapping his wet shirt that he took off, nodded in agreement. Louise, who had absolutely no interest in the discussion, hid behind Zero's back and unconsciously held on tight to his arm.

"Beautiful! Quite so…"

At that moment, an old lonesome farmer hidden behind a tree stepped out.

"I suppose, my lords, that you are nobles."

The farmer looked away with an embarrassed face.

"What's the matter?" Montmorency asked.

"My lords, did you come to negotiate with the Water Spirit? If so, then we have been saved! Please, quickly make your negotiations and solve this flood problem."

The party looked at each other. It seemed like this farmer was a resident of the village that sank into the lake.

"That, well, we... came here just to see the lake."

Ultimately, Montmorency could not tell him that they came here to get the Water Spirit's tear.

"I see… Really, lords and the queen are now only interested in the war against the Albion, not even noticing such remote villages as ours. They can't even imagine how hard it is to collect the harvest…"

"Haa," the farmer sigh deeply.

"What on earth happened to the Ragdorian lake?"

"The water started to rise about two years ago. The water level increased slowly, flooding the port first, then the temple and fields... See? Now even the eagles' nests are flooded. The local lords that are responsible for this territory indulge in entertainments in the royal court and pay no attention to our pleas."

"Yoyoyo," the old farmer wept bitterly.

"For years we lived on this land, depending on the mood of the Water Spirit. Honestly, it's good when it stays at the bottom of the lake... We really want to understand why it has suddenly become interested in our land. Because this land belongs to men! But, only a noble could communicate with it. I'd like to know what we poor farmers did to make it lose its temper."

After the farmer finished grumbling and left, Montmorency took something out of the bag attached to her waist. It was a tiny frog. It was bright yellow with many black spots.

Montmorency put the frog in the palm of her hand; it stared up at her inquisitively.

"Frog!" Louise, who was afraid of frogs, screamed and drew closer to Zero.

"Very well made little fella. Is it your pet?" inquired Zero.

"No, I tell you! It is my dear familiar!"

Apparently, this tiny frog was Montmorency's familiar. Montmorency raised her finger and gave an order to her familiar.

"Listen, Robin; I want to contact an old friend of yours."

Then Montmorency reached into her pocket and took out a needle, in one brief moment she stuck her finger with it allowing a ruby of bright red blood to gush. Turning her finger over she let a drop fall on the frog.

After that, Montmorency cast a spell, treating the wound on the tip of her finger. Then she brought the frog close again.

"Since she knows who I am, she should be aware who you are. Robin, please, in the name of the great spirits of the dead, seek the old Water Spirit, and tell her I wish to speak with her because of our alliance. Do it for me, understand?"

The frog slightly nodded and disappeared into the water with a splash.

"Now, Robin went to call the Water Spirit. If she can find it, she is likely to bring it here."

Zero cracked his fists. "I assume it is not really her tear what we need. That's a part of her body."

Montmorency nodded. "That's right. We need a part from her body How do you know?"

"I assumed. Knowing the spirit is a water elemental. It could not really shed a tear. So, the most logical explanation is the so-called tear is a part of her body."

Guiche looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. Louise, lonely without Zero's attention, rubbed her cheek against his back. It was really weird! Though one could die from such a cute Louise, all that mattered now was they need the tear.

"Then, what is the tear of the Water Spirit?" Guiche asked.

Montmorency nodded. "That's right. The Water Spirit... compared to humans, can live a long, long, long time. It is said to have existed 6,000 years ago when the Founder Brimir established Halkeginia. Its body, like water, can freely change its shape... and in the sunshine, it glistens with seven colors…"

The moment Montmorency said this, the surface of the water began to shine.

The Water Spirit had appeared.

30 meters away from the shore where Zero and others were standing, the water was shining.

The surface of the water was churning non-stop. Then the water swelled up like a rising cake. Zero watched it with an expression of amusement. The water was constantly changing shape so one could not even see hands. It looked like a huge ameba. Though its flashing lights were beautiful... it made them uncomfortable.

The frog, Montmorency's familiar, hopped back to its master with a splash. Montmorency held out her palm and caught the frog and patted the frog's head with her finger.

"Thank you for helping to bring it."

Then Montmorency stood up, spread her hands towards the Water Spirit, and opened her mouth.

"I am a Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency. The user of water, a member of the lineage of the old oath. I have put my blood on the frog to help you remember. If you remember, answer in a way and with words that we understand."

The Water Spirit... rising out of the surface of the water... slowly started to gain shape like a clay figure.

Zero watched all of this with a curious expression. _"Interesting… So this is how a water elemental looks in life."_

The mass of water slowly shaped itself into Montmorency's form and smiled faintly.

However, it was bigger than her and had no clothes. It looked like a nude, transparent Montmorency. It was just like an ice statue.

The Water Spirit's expression changed into various forms. After the smile followed anger and then crying faces. Each time she tried a new expression, the face of the water moved.

Indeed, she looked beautiful. Like an always changing jewel.

Then her face became expressionless again as the Water Spirit answered Montmorency's question.

"I remember, human. I remember the liquid that flows in your body. The moon has changed 52 times since our last meeting."

"I'm glad. Water Spirit, I need to ask you something. Although it might seem somewhat insensitive, could you give me a piece of your body?"

The Water Spirit smiled.

"Oh, it smiled! It must mean it's ok!" said Guiche in a happy tone.

But, the words that came out of its mouth... maybe because it still didn't understand how to speak properly, were opposite of its expression.

"I refuse, human."

"Is that so? How unfortunate. Oh well, we'll be heading back now." Montmorency started to march away, but Zero grabbed her collar.

Zero walked before the spirit. "What do you wish from us for your tear?"

"Wait! You! Stop it! Don't anger the Water Spirit!" Montmorency panicked.

She tried to thrust Zero aside, but he didn't even flinch. Guiche inclined his head wondering. Louise silently drew closer to Zero. Seeing such a scene, it was hard to tell which one of them was the familiar.

The water spirit tilted her head. "I feel the strange power from you. Are you a foreign god?"

"No. I am not a deity. Just a wandering mercenary…."

Guiche and Montmorency looked at each other. "Ehhh…!?"

"But your aura…" said the Water Spirit.

"As I said. I am just a mangy vagrant who offers his trade for an adequate payment. Zero Rei at your service." He bowed.

The Water Spirit nodded. "Very well. If you want to keep secret your identity. I will not reveal others. I gave you my tear."

"Ehhhh?!" Montmorency gasped.

"What do you require in exchange." asked Zero.

"Nothing." It answered blandly.

"That's not right. According to the rules of conservation of mass. Everything equivalent of exchange. And I hate being the debtor. So ask away what do you need."

The Water Spirit changed her appearance few times before taking Montmorency's shape again, and said to Zero,

"Very well. Then If you allow me. I ask you one thing in exchange my piece of the body."

"Let's hear it." Said Zero.

"Repel those that attack me, your comrades."

Guiche and Montmorency looked at each other. "Repel?"

"Yes, I have raised the water level as far as I could. I no longer have the energy to fight them. After you fight them off, I will bestow upon you my tear."

"As you wish. Everything for a customer." Zero turned around and started to walk away while Louise walked beside him groping his arm all along. Montmorency and Guiche panicked and followed him.

The place where the Water Spirit lived was at the very bottom of the lake. Someone, using magic, had attacked her there in the middle of the night.

Guiche, to cheer himself up before the battle, took a sip from the wine that Louise had brought. All of this for Louise's dissatisfaction. When all of his anxiety was gone, he started to sing.

Louise was in a dreadful mood because Zero was talking only to Montmorency and Guiche drank all the wine what she brought to drink it with Zero.

 _"Why is he nicer with Montmorency than with me? Does he love her? Or maybe he just hates me? Waah-Waah"_ This thought came with an angry cry from Louise.

With her roaring around like that Zero was forced use his [Sleep] spell on her again to make her sleep. After that she slept calmly next to him, breathing softly with a blanket wrapped up around her. It was easy to guess that anyone would be like that if a potion made them fall madly in love.

"What do you think who will be the opponent?"

Montmorency thought for a while.

"According to the Water Spirit, she was attacked every night on a regular basis, having bits of her body cut off. "

"Being cut and did not noticing it. Your water spirit not very bright."

"H-How could you say that!? It is true to the Water Spirit's movements are slow… B-But… You can't just insult it!"

"Why not? It is funny."

"You are impossible…" murmured the girl.

"Anyway, why did the water spirit called you a god?"

"How should I know why your water elemental called me that?"

"What do you mean water elemental?" asked Montmorency.

"Yeah, that. I don't want to disappoint you, but she is just a simple water elemental. Not stronger than level fifty. Easily disposable. I don't know the count how many similar creatures I killed under my long years of work."

"What do you say! The Water Spirit is the strongest spirit in the area! And you say it is just an easily disposable enemy!?"

"Yeah, she is easily disposable. Of course, the four main elemental lord is a bit difficult to defeat if you are not prepared. But after all. All of them just the embodiment of the natural energies. Nothing more. Every one of them easily counter-able with the appropriate element."

"You don't know how strong the Water Spirit can be… Water controls the lives of all creatures if enter the Water Spirit's territory where challenging her is something that even the greatest daredevil would not do."

Zero forced a smile on his face. "Everything is defeated able. Even the creatures what people call God. You just need to disposition them from their own personal comfort zone. And boom. They become much much weaker. Don't forget. Life is nothing more than an accident. People measure their lives with years and decades. But what remains after the last of them die? Pff. Nothing. Everything that they have worked, they lived will be gone, and slowly the last traces of their civilizations will be gone forever and the cycle starts again."

Montmorency stepped back and gulped. "T-Then why don't you just disposed of her if you that strong!? If all of that true what you said? Then what is the meaning of life?"

"First? Why should I? I am a businessman. If you kill a customer, you can't do business with it once more. Even a defeated enemy can be a client later. Second. The meaning of life…" Zero thought about a moment.

The blonde curly haired girl just stared him with a curious expression.

"You know countless philosophers, scientist, mathematicians, and theorist tried to explain it. Each of them reached different conclusions."

"And what is that conclusion?"

Zero was silent for a moment. Montmorency watched him with eager eyes. "I don't know…"

"Eh! Then why do you build up my tension idiot!" she threw the nearby firewoods towards Zero. He simply catches it.

"I don't know. Not because I don't read what they wrote. But because I follow my own path. In my understanding. Life is like a road. Everybody start as the same. We born. We walk the path of the life. Then we all die."

Montmorency lowered her head in disappointment. Zero stood up and placed his hand on her shoulder. Guiche and Louise were already asleep.

"But you know what? The important thing is how you live. How you walk your path. Not how you born. Not how you die. Because the most important thing is the story what you left behind. Your own adventure, your own story. Nothing else. Because in the end. Only you can judge yourself. Not others, not kings, not even the Gods or any other deity. Only you…" He pointed to Montmorency.

Montmorency just tried to process what she heard.

Two moons were shining high above in the sky. It was midnight.

Zero turned towards the lake. "It seems our guest has arrived."

Montmorency, scared by the sudden tension, muttered in a shaky voice.

"Anyhow, because I hate savage fights, I'll leave it all up to you."

Guiche who apparently drank too much wine started leaning towards Montmorency as he woke up from his slumber "Don't worry Montmorency. I'm here. I will bravely protect the maiden from war and punish the villain."

"Listen, just go to sleep already. You reek of alcohol."

Zero glanced towards Guiche. "Just continue your beauty sleep." Guiche nodded red-faced and went black sleeping.

One hour passed after that, then suddenly shadows appeared on the shore. It was from two people. With their hooded robes, it was hard to tell if they were men or women.

Zero waited from the shadow while he equipped his mask. What hid his face and changed his voice. Of course, he already felt who was the two invader. But he wanted to find out why they are here.

The pair pulled out their wands while standing at the waterside. It looked like they started chanting spells. Zero felt as the magical energies started to gather around them.

Zero stepped out from behind the tree. "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" he said in a distorted voice.

The distance to the mages was about 30 meters. The two of them turned towards him. But because of the darkness the two of them did not recognize him.

The enemy's reaction was quick. The assailants started muttering spells the same time. The flame flew out of the end of the wand, the flame-headed towards Zero but he just continued his stroll. He pulled out Derflinger from his sheath and used it to block the magic.

The shadow turned around quickly and then swung the wand. The air hammer went in Zero's direction, but with a simple move, he dismissed it.

In no time, an ice arrow followed. The two mage started to coordinate their attack while the shorter used its ice and air magic the other used its fire magic to bombard him with a storm of spells.

Zero just blocked all of their attacks. Because of the dust what the attacks caused the two assailants did not see nor heard properly Zero. of course, he knew who was the two of them. But he wanted to test their abilities. How much they were grown.

They worked together skilfully. While one was preparing the spell, the other was releasing it. Though this was a simple tactic, the results were very effective. Anyhow, there was no opening for any normal human eyes.

However even now the goddess of fate did not desert Zero.

The moment before Zero blocked an another fireball with Derf all of them heard a scream.

"Don't bully Zero!"

Louise's scream echoed through the night. _"Well, So much for fun…"_ He thought.

Louise waited for an attack, but their guard was off now. Zero turned towards Louise. "Hello, Louise. How did you sleep?"

But the pair stopped moving. Louise's scream made them realize something. The two shadows looked at each other.

And removed their hoods.

The faces that appeared in the moonlight were…

"Dear? Is that you?" Kirche shouted loudly.

"Zero…" Tabitha mumbled.

"It was a good practice, isn't it? But I am disappointed you did not use anything from what I taught you. Your defenses were full with holes."

Louise tackled into Zero. "Why did you left me!? You meaaaan!"

"What happened to Louise?" asked Kirche.

"Long story. Come we will explain it to you near the campfire."

The four of them returned to the campfire and explained everything to Tabitha and Kirche.

Zero had begun questioning Kirche, who was roasting meat with Tabitha around a bonfire. Guiche appeared to be completely content and had been yelling to himself with a glass of wine in his hand. He seemed only too content to be traveling. It was well past midnight, and the twin moons glittered beautifully over the surface of the lake. It was a wonderful sight.

Kirche approached Zero. Zero first to speak. "So, how the two of you liked our nightly training practice?"

"You are really good; we stood no chance."

"Don't be ashamed. You two did well. But why don't you used the tricks what I taught you? "

Kirche proudly brushed up her hair. "We are mages. We don't need tricks to win a battle."

Zero sighed. "In a fight, it does not matter who are you if you die. Don't forget. The history is written by winners, not losers. No one will remember if you died in vain but lost the war and the winner did not want others to remember your name and achievements."

Kirche smiled. "You think like a Germanian. So, you changed your mind and wanted to propose me. I am still open if you are interested."

Zero chuckled. "No, sorry. Still not. I only have a question."

Kirche huffed. "What a shame. But if you change your mind I will be always there."

"Why are you attacking the Water Spirit?" Zero asked, sitting near the bonfire.

"Why do you need to protect it?" Kirche countered.

Louise, who had been nestling up to Zero's back for some time, pulled the sleeve of his duster sadly.

"Do you think Kirche is better than me?"

"Louise, you know it's rude to speak about such thing before others. You want me to get upset. I was just asking about what's going on! Why don't you get some sleep?"

"No way, tell me you like me more than her! Don't you want to talk with me? You are always avoiding the theme."

"You both equally tempting. Is that enough?"

Kirche just smiled on this, but Louise glared to Zero. Her glance was scary. "Answer me."

"We can talk afterward; you should go to sleep. You aren't you tired? It is the middle of the night."

Louise was bashfully tracing circles with her finger on Zero's shoulder.

"Then... promise me with a kiss."

"I already promised you a dinner. Don't be too greedy Louise. Even good things need to be limited. Or they will be not enjoyable anymore."

"Kiss me, or I won't go to sleep."

Kirche stared at them, her mouth agape. Looking at each other, Guiche and Montmorency giggled. Kirche. Tabitha strangely glared Louise like she wanted to murder her with her eyes.

"You need to work for it, Louise. As I said. Too much from good things may be harmful.

Louise puffed up her cheeks and muttered bluntly.

"Just one to the cheek…. Please!" Her eyes glittered as pink diamonds.

Zero sighed. Of course, he could use his [Sleep] spell again but he did not know how much use cause harm to Louise and he did not want to waste his resources yet to cure her.

"How did you manage to domesticate Louise to this degree? I didn't think you were the kind of guy who was able to entice a girl, yet she is already treating you like a god!" Kirche asked in admiration.

"Montmorency made a love potion, and Louise accidentally drank it. The first person she saw was me, and now she has fallen in love with me. Poor me…" he said sarcastically.

"Love potion? Why did you make such a thing?" Kirche asked Montmorency, who was nibbling some meat.

"Oh, I was just curious to see if I could do it."

Montmorency had sidestepped the question with a trivial answer...

"Really, a woman who has no confidence in her charms is the worst. Don't you agree?"

"Go die! Anyways, it's all Guiche's fault, if he had drunk it we would not need to search for the antidote now!"

"Are you saying it's my fault, to begin with?" retorted the drunk Guiche.

Zero explained the situation to Kirche. In order to make the antidote, they needed the Water Spirit's tears. And in exchange for it, they needed to repel the attackers...

"So that was it, that's why you are protecting the Water Spirit?"

Kirche looked awkwardly towards Tabitha who had been staring into the fire with a glazed expression.

"This is bad; we can't fight you, but if we don't stop the Water Spirit, Tabitha's family will be in trouble..."

"What is your mission Kirche? Why do you want to take care of the Water Spirit?"

Asked by Zero, Kirche replied hesitantly. She could not openly tell the private matters of Tabitha's family for sure.

"You see; the water levels have caused damage to the surrounding area. Tabitha's family has suffered losses because of the damage, so we have been entrusted to get rid of it."

 _"_ _She is lying. Her body temperature, heart rate, and brain activity are heightened. As well her tone changed. But, it is not my place to ask for private matters. I am just a mercenary after all."_

"Then the case is solved. Our objective is completed. We just ask the Water Spirit to stop raising the water."

"The Water Spirit will listen to us?"

"We only agreed we stop the attackers. Not kill them. Our part of the bargain is fulfilled. The only remained side who did not fulfill its part of the agreement is the Spirit."

Kirche considered for a second and asked Tabitha, "As long as the floods stop and the land is restored to its original condition would that be ok?"

Tabitha nodded.

"Great, it's decided! We can carry out the negotiations tomorrow!"

Early the next morning, Montmorency, like the previous day, released her small frog familiar into the lake to call the Water Spirit. The water parted, and the Water Spirit rose up through the morning mist.

"Water Spirit, the attackers will no longer bother you, as per the agreement will you give us a part of your body?"

As Montmorency finished talking, the Water Spirit's body trembled and a portion of its body was repelled as a thin line into the vial Guiche was holding.

"I have one more question to you." Stepped forward Zero.

The Water Spirit rose up from the water's surface, taking, to Montmorency's displeasure, a naked Montmorency's shape once again.

"What is your question? Destroyer?"

"Could you explain us why did you raise the water? It would be most satisfying if you could stop."

The Water Spirit's body grew and assumed various positions. It concluded by twisting its form into that of Montmorency in a gesture that seemed to express feeling. Perhaps its form reflected its thoughts.

"I will consider entrusting this task to you. Since you an honored guest in our world destroyer. I will trust you."

Suddenly seeming angry, the Water Spirit paused. Zero said nothing but waited for the spirit to continue. After several shape changes, the Water Spirit had settled once again in Montmorency's form and continued to speak.

"A long time ago, their kind stole one of my treasures." The Spirit pointed in Montmorency and the others direction.

"You say a treasure? What kind of treasure? This word can mean many things. Even a feeling or an item what does not mean anything to others just its owner."

"Yes, my most important possession was stolen from the deepest part of my lake, about thirty months before the moon's crossing."

"Approximately two years ago..." Montmorency murmurs.

"Are you seeking vengeance or your motivations simply to recover what was lost?" inquired Zero.

"The last. I am simply trying to retake my treasure, and even if it takes an eternity water will slowly erode the land. Even if I must sink the entire continent, I will regain what I have lost."

The Water Spirit started to change forms again. Hundreds, even thousands of years.

"You sure are patient. But, you know. if you do that. Someone might hire me to eliminate you." Zero smiled.

"We have no fear in us. We are like you. Our concept of time is different, for me, the whole is the same as the present. All time is the same to me, regardless of the present the future will always come. It makes no difference as I will always exist. Just like you and the other invaders who came before."

"Hm. What invaders? You did not speak about them before."

"Forgot what I said. Just a bad memory nothing else." Zero felt fear in her voice.

"So you actual feel fear... Come on. I am all ears. Can't be that bad. Tell me."

"The Werewolf and a demon woman. They bound us. They made us their slave."

 _"_ _Lilith. You prankster….Kukuku. I know I felt her scent around the Spirit. But to the presence of her. What a coincidence. After all, she had five level on the [Seal Master] job class. She can enslave elementals in this level easily."_

"So, you want to be free?"

The Water Spirit took Montmorency form once again and nodded. "Why don't you just said before?"

"We feared you are like the others and want to bind us to yourself."

Everyone behind Zero watched the conversation dumbfounded.

Zero sighed. "I am not interested in slaves. You can't do a normal business with them. So what do you want?"

"Free me from her bonds, and I will reduce the water level."

"You know she can come back and easily enslave you again."

The spirit nodded. "We are aware. But it better be free one day. Then be a slave one more day. Please. Release us!"

Zero lowered his head. "Very well then…." Then he glanced back to the others. "You better step back a step. It can be messy."

"W-What are you doing?" Montmorency asked in a frightened tone.

"I release her." Zero turned back towards the Water Spirit. "Forgive me if it will hurt. I promise I will be fast."

Zero took the posture. "[Maximize Magic: Reveal Magic]!" Everyone eyes widened as around the water spirit appeared numerous chain bones and seemingly an always changing magical dome what surrounded it.

"What did I see? [Seals of the Forgotten Elemental Gods] that's a good stuff." he murmured.

 _"_ _Why did she used A Super Tier Magic to enslave such weak elemental? I do not know. Maybe she wanted to test her abilities. Possible… yes."_ Thought Zero.

"W-What is that!" Montmorency pointed towards the chains with a trembling hand. Everyone watched as the endless chains and the tethers shackled the Water Spirit what according to the Legends was older than Brimir.

"[Seals of the Forgotten Elemental Gods]." Answered Zero. "One of the strongest known tier ten seals. It is almost impossible to break. Almost…. Luckily I am the few who knew how to break it."

Everyone looked dumbfounded. "Now step back one step as I asked before." He looked to Louise. "You too Louise."

"What? Why?" she looked frightened.

Zero turned to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please do this to me, and I will give you a present when we arrived back to the Academy."

Louise's face brightened. "Really?"

Zero nodded. "Really."

She followed his command with a bright expression.

They all followed Zero's command. He started his chain of anti-spell abilities.

 _"_ _This is a Super Tier Sealing Magic. I don't want to reveal my abilities yet. I need to chain my magic to break the effect of it."_

"[Maximize Ability: Spatial Targeting] Target Acquired," A green holographic screen appeared before him what started to fill with magical calculations.

"[Maximize Magic: Aimed Magic Annihilator: Hold] [Maximize Ability: Breaker of Seals]" In Zero hands a massive futuristic sniper appeared seemingly from the nothingness. He aimed it to the Spirit

"W-Where did you get that huge gun?" Guiche pointed at him with a trembling hand.

Tabitha watched his every move with brimming eyes. "[Maximize Magic: Spell Slinger Magic Trapper]" His gun started to charge with brim magic as it collected the magical particles. Numerous magical lighting appeared around him heavily scorching the ground.

"Please cover your ears tightly." Everyone covered except Guiche. "Why should we…"

"[Maximize Magic: Aimed Magic Annihilator: Release], [Maximize Magic: Reconstruction Shot]!" He released two shots after each other with big crashing sounds. Guiche covered his ears in his pain.

It seemed everything stopped existing for the onlookers as the light of the shot blinded them. When they opened their eyes, the Water Spirit still stood where it was before, but it started to deconstruct as the chains and the magical dome around her started to crack then collapse.

"My ears! I can't hear anything!" Guiche yelled as hi ears started to bleed because his eardrums injured from the sudden crashing sound.

"T-Thank you…" With that, the Water Spirit disappeared.

"W-What have you done?" shouted Montmorency after she realized what happened.

"She was bonded by such strong magic. I could not release her without making her hurt."

"Y-you? You killed her!"

Zero shook his head. "I did not kill her. I just released her. It will take a few moments until my magic start to work and her magical matrix will re-establish itself and rebuilt her.

Montmorency wanted to retort. But from the water began to emerge the newly born Water Spirit. "Thank you!" it said gratefully.

"Don't mention it. I live for my customers. If you need anything else. Just say." With that, he turned his back to the Water Spirit and started to walk away.

"My treasure is the Ring of Andvari; it had been with me until now. Please if you are able to find it to me."

"I think I have heard of it."

Montmorency muttered.

"A legendary magic item of the water system. It is said to give false life to the deceased..."

"That is not incorrect, but death is a concept that I do not understand. Therefore I cannot understand your description. The Ring of Andvari does not simply bring false life; it is the embodiment of the ancient "Strength of the Water," it is not simply a magical item."

"Who stole it?" Asked Zero as he turned back to the Spirit.

"Using wind magic, several humans came into my dwelling. They did not disturb me in my slumber and took away my most prized possession."

"So you don't know their names?"

"One of the people went by the name Cromwell."

"We already captured him. I ask the Queen if he is in possession of it."

The Water Spirit nodded.

"Could he be a different person? There could be two people with the same name... If he has gained the power of false life, what will he use it for?"

"Those who are revived have their freedom stolen. They must obey the owner of the ring."

"It is a truly evil ring, animating the dead is a disgusting power," Kirche said in a low voice.

Kirche continued to mutter to herself; she felt as if she should have remembered something but couldn't grasp the thought.

"Anything else?" asked Zero.

"Yes, I require your protection against those invaders. I plead my existence to you destroyer of magic. Just protect my freedom from them."

Zero sighed. "Look. I can't promise such thing. I have a work what require me always to move. I can't stay here."

The Water Spirit vibrated. "Then… I will be enslaved again."

"Now I thought about it. I can give you one of my business cards."

"Business Card?" asked the Water Spirit.

Zero nodded. "Yes, if you need me. Just channel your essence or magic through it. And I will come as fast as I can."

"That would be good. Thank you. Destroyer of magic."

"Don't mention it. But please don't call me that. I am just a mere mercenary."

"Why do you say that? I asked you once, but you replied negatively. You are a god aren't you?"

Zero sighed again. "I said it twice. I am not a God. Just a simple professional. A dog who works for his own wellbeing. Caring nothing about his surroundings. A selfish individual."

Zero reached into his duster, and from it with a lazy wrist movement, he threw a card towards the Spirit. When it reached the water. A water, tentacle caught it and pulled it down to the abyss.

"One more question mighty one."

Zero sighed again. "Fine last question. I had other things to do."

"Why you did not use your power to cure your friend? You are capable of it or not?"

Everyone glared to Zero with a suspicious expression waiting for an answer. Zero started to smile. "It was more fun this way."

"Ehhhh…." Everyone except Tabitha glared at him. Tabitha just smiled weakly. She felt she understood why Zero did not use the easy way to reach his goal.

The Water Spirit tilted its vibrating head in confusion. "Fun?"

Zero turned around he raised his index finger to his mouth. "Shhh…" Then turned around and started to walk away. "Maybe you will understand once… if you exist long enough. Goodbye, little elemental. Maybe, we meet again."

With that. Zero left the scene while Louise still hung on his arm. The Spirit bowed its head respectfully. "I hope we will meet the Mighty Destroyer again."

 _"You are not as_ selfish a _s you think... Great Destroyer."_ Thought the Water Spirit then it started to retreat its home, but in that flash, Tabitha stopped it by calling out.

"Please wait."

Everyone stared at Tabitha in surprise. Although she had been with them all this time, this was the first time she had spoken out.

"Water Spirit, I wish to ask you something."

"What is your question? As the companion of the Destroyer, I will answer one of your questions,"

"We humans have always called you the "Spirit of Oath', I would like to know the reason."

"Mere human, my and your existence are completely dissimilar. I cannot understand your question completely, but I can speculate. My existence in itself is the reason for this name. I do not have a fixed shape, yet I will never change. For uncountable generations, I have always been here with the water."

The Water Spirit, trembling, spoke. The sound rang in the air.

"Because you are eternally unchanging, therefore you will forever carry our hopes."

Tabitha nodded, then shut her eyes. At the end, who had she made an oath to? Kirche gently put a hand on her shoulder.

Montmorency, having seen such Tabitha's appearance, immediately poked Guiche.

"What?"

"Quickly, make an oath too."

"What? I can't hear anything!" he shouted.

"I said make an oath you idiot!"

"What! You say? Take out the trash? I am not a maid!"

Montmorency took out her wand and healed Guiche ears. "Ahh. Much better. Thank you Monmon."

"Now take the oath!"

"Oath?" Guiche tilted his head.

"Yes, an oath to never cheat me again."

"Why?" asked the blonde fop.

"What did you think I made the Love potion for anyways?"

"Mmm! Ah... I swear that I will consider Montmorency above all others from this point forward..."

She poked Guiche again.

"Oww... Ah...! Really! I swear!"

"I don't want to be above others; I want to be only. Swear you love only me!"

Guiche forced sad words out in a tone that most people would find hard to believe.

"I swear..."

The Water Spirit started to retreat. But Kirche stopped it. "Wait! One more question." The spirit stopped and looked at her waiting for her question.

"What do you mean when you called the Dear with the title of Mighty one and Destroyer of Magic?"

The Water Spirit was still for a moment. It seemed it consider something. "I don't have the permission to told you. If you want to know. Ask him. The only thing what I can say. The man you call Founder was an insignificant compared to him and the other invaders." With that, the Spirit disappeared.

"What did she meant by that? The Founder was insignificant and other invaders?" mumbled Kirche.

Tabitha started to walk in the direction of their camp. The others followed her.

Back in the camp, the angry Louise hit Zero with all of her strength. "Why you don't cure me earlier!?"

"It was more fun you to be like that. You looked comical." Replied blandly the mercenary.

"F-Fun? Comical? How dare you!" Louise trembled in anger as she clenched her fist.

"Look. I was not the one who just drank others wine. I expected more cautions from you after I taught you about the rules of a being suspicious to anything. Always be cautious because everything can go wrong."

Louise seemed to calm down.

"Besides that, in our contract, there is nothing about under how long time I had to cure your mental condition. There is only a paragraph about I have to. So, I don't really violate our contract."

Louise looked huffish and closed her eyes. "Still, you should try something while I was that state."

"Why should I? You are a customer and according to our agreement 21th point c paragraph. I can't use your mental condition for my own gain."

Louise puffed her cheek. "That means you did not find me attractive." She mumbled.

"You are attractive Louise you just need to grow a little bit."

"What do you mean by that!" she jumped up grabbed Zero's collar.

Zero pointed her forehead with his index finger. "Here…"

The master and the familiar's moment disturbed by the arriving Tabitha, Kirche, Guiche and Montmorency.

"I see we disturbed an important moment." Smiled Kirche seductively.

"Not really. I just administrated the cleansing potion to Louise."

"What? Then what do we do with the tear?" asked Montmorency.

"I don't know. Sell it. You need money to pay me your debts anyway."

Guiche and Montmorency eyes transformed to ecus.

"Don't forget. With each day. The interest is growing."

A depressive aura started to appear around them. "Well then, tomorrow we can return the Academy. It would be pretty unfortunate if you had to skip an another Lesson. Principal Osman would be pretty disappointed. So, chop-chop. Go to sleep. I will guard the camp." Zero instructed them.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic:**

In the next day, the six of them returned the Tristain Academy of Magic. Regretfully all five of them had to skip the class because of their later arrival back to the school. Old Osman searched them everywhere to hand over an important message.

As the old Principal walked over the corridor of the school, he meets Louise. "Ah. Miss La Vallière. Where have you been?"

Louise faces reddened. "W-We just went a little trip."

Old Osman fondled his long beard. "Hmm. I see…. But next time, please go to a trip after school. You missed a lot of Lessons. If it goes on. I have to send down you."

Louise panicked. "I promise it will not happen again!"

The principal nodded. "I am sure. But I stopped you for an another important matter."

The strawberry-haired girl looked Osmond suspiciously. Old Osman searched under his cloak and pulled out an envelope. "This came from the palace. It addressed to you."

Louise took it and nodded. "Thank you."

With that Old Osman continued his way. Louise watched the envelope for a moment while she held it tightly then opened it and started to read. After she had read it, she looked up.

"I need to find Zero and Siesta."

In the courtyard of the magic academy. It was almost evening. Every student was already back in their dorm. But in the empty courtyard, two figures can be seen as one of them trying to hit the other with a sword.

It was Siesta and Zero. After the six of them arrived back from the lake. Siesta had a strange request from Zero. Train her to be stronger. The young looking man seeing the determination in the maid's eyes agreed on it.

This is what we are seeing in the current scene. Zero training Siesta. First, the two of them started with light stamina exercises then went to hand to hand combat. And currently doing swordsmanship training. After all, you had to protect yourselves even if you don't have a weapon in your hand.

"You doing great." Said Zero.

"You think so?" chirped the sweating Siesta happily.

Zero nodded. "Yeah. Just don't slack off. The training is far from over." Siesta nodded and gulped down her saliva.

In that instant, she lunged forward Zero. Louise strolled in the scene. For a moment she watched the two of them.

"Hello, Louise. Do you want to join?" Zero glanced towards her as he easily blocked Siesta's another strike.

"What the two of you doing?" inquired the little pinkette.

"I train Siesta of course."

"Why do you do such thing?"

"Because she asked it. And she and the staff is nice and always give me food. That's why."

Louise turned her red face away. "Does not matter. Prepare yourselves. Tomorrow we will go into the capital."

"Sorry. Siesta asked me if I want to visit her village again and I agreed."

"Kauha," Louise sighed miserably.

Siesta said, "Calm down! Miss Vallière! Please keep cool!" and grabbed her back. While the usual mess was about to begin...

"Nn." Louise growled.

"Sorry, Louise I already promised. I think Siesta will not mind an another guest if you ask her nicely." Zero looked to Siesta. "Right? Siesta?"

"N-No…" Of course, she minded it. She wanted to be alone with Zero.

Louise showed Zero the letter the Principal had given her not long ago.

Zero started to read it.

"What is in it?" inquired the timid maid.

"A new assignment from the Princess to Louise and it seems she want you too to participate in it." Zero turned to Siesta.

Siesta looked dumbfounded. "M-Me? B-But I am just a simple maid."

"In this letter, she calls you Chevalier, and she also writes after the mission she officially hands you the title."

"W-What!? That's not right! I did nothing to deserve such honor!"

Zero turned to her. "Oh. But you did. You and Louise just save the army from the invading Albion forces."

Albion had given up on a proper invasion until their fleet was rebuilt, so they were trying to fight in an irregular way- Is what the cabinet had predicted, with Mazarin on the top of them. They couldn't have them cowardly attack Tristain from the inside by inciting revolt and rebellion throughout the town. Because Henrietta and her men feared such conspiracies, she was strengthening the maintenance of public order...

"It's fine to strengthen the public order, but what does she want you to do?" Zero turned to Louise.

"An intelligence gathering mission involving hiding myself. Are there any improper actions going on? What kind of rumors are being spread around by commoners?"

Siesta eyes widened.

"Hmm. It seems you two will going to spy after a few nobles."

"What do you mean you two? You will come too!"

"No. There is nothing in the letter the Princess ask me to participate in the mission."

"You are my familiar! As your master, I command you to come!"

"Why would I? Convince me."

Louise thought for a moment then smiled. "Because according to your stupid contract you are my bodyguard. And you can't protect me without being my side."

Zero smiled. "Kukuku. Excellent. I knew I taught you well. Expose the weakness and use it against your opponent."

Louise faces flustered. "I-its really nothing."

"Very well, I will go with the two of you."

"What is a spy Zero?" asked Siesta. Louise looked to Zero questioningly.

" A person who usually employed by a government to obtain secret information or intelligence about another, usually hostile, country, especially concerning military or naval affairs.."

"Huunn... Anyways, it's basically spying, right..."

For some reason, Louise looked unsatisfied.

"What's wrong?"

"Well... because isn't this plain?"

"No Louise. Information is the most valuable weapon. With a single piece of information, you can grant peace or war for decades. The information is a tool what is stronger than any weapon in existence. If you wield it wisely, you will win every battle. You can plan ahead of your enemies or gain new allies or turn your enemies against each other by it. If you ignore it or use it in a foolish way. You will lose every battle.

"What?"

"As I said, Louise."

Siesta trembled in excitement. "Uuuu… This will be like in those novels what I read!"

In Henrietta's letter, there were directions to settle down at an inn in Tristania, hide their identity and do something like flower-selling, and collect all kinds of information being passed around by commoners. A note to pay back the expenses for the mission was enclosed.

"I see." Lousie nodded.

"However, we had to travel light. You need to cut down from your usual luggage."

"What!?"Louise retorted.

"Spies travel lightly. So, when they have to escape or leave the area. They did not make anyone suspicion."

"No! Definitely not! I will bring my usual luggage. Theme closed!" She crossed her arms angrily.

"Fine. I just have to tell about this to the Queen. She will be surely happy your attitude towards the mission."

Louise paled. "N-No don't do that! I will cut off my clothes!"

Zero smiled. "That's the spirit!"

 _"_ _With each day I regain more and more control over my face. If this goes on. I will have full control in a year."_ He thought.

"Also, we need at least change our hair color."

Louise nodded. "Right. that will be no problem."

After all of this happened, the next day the tree left for Tristania. To hide their social status, they could not use a coach. The horses at the Academy were the academy's, so they could not use those. In the end, they walked.

Louise, Siesta, and Zero walked on the road under the scorching sun, heading towards Tristania. It took two days to get there. With the help of an item, Zero changed their hair and eye color. Louise's hair became plain brown, and her eyes are blue, and Zero similarly changed his hair and eye color to match Louise's. After all, they will operate under the cover of a brother and a sister. Siesta being a maid does not have to change anything in her look.

Looking reproachfully at the sun, Zero whistled,

"What a nice day we have here."

The two girls looked at each other while sweated under the scorching sun rays.

 _"_ _To think about Zero can be my village and we could drink cold water right now. Why?"_ mumbled Siesta in an unsatisfied manner. Zero who carried her and Louise's luggage as well just walked with solid steps before them.

Louise shouted angrily. "How you don't sweat if you dressed in full black?"

"What could I say? I used to hot climates." He answered blandly.

After this Louise mumbled under her nose all along.

After arriving at the city, the two first visited the financial affairs office to exchange the note for gold coins. Seven-Hundred in new gold coins. Four-hundred écus.

Their first way led to a tailor where the two of them buy new plainer clothes. Siesta already have them, so she does not need it. Louise didn't like it, but wearing a mantle with a pentagram would completely expose her as a noble. It would be impossible to blend in with commoners and gather information. There would be no meaning walking here.

But Louise, forced to wear plain clothes, looked unsatisfied.

"What's wrong?"

"It's not enough."

"What is?"

"The money we got for this mission. With only four-hundred écus, we would be broke after buying a horse."

"Louise, Louise We have something much better."

"What?" mumbled Louise angrily.

"The best transportation device. Our legs."

Siesta chuckled on Zero's joke.

Louise's face twisted. "I'll act like a commoner, but I can't get satisfying services without a horse."

"To be left sink or swim. There is no other way Louise. You better get used to it. Consider the example of Siesta. She does not complain."

"She is just a maid that's why…" she mumbled.

"Excuses, excuses. I always hear excuses but not the solution."

"We won't be able to stay at a strange inn. With this amount of money, it'll be gone after staying for just two and a half months!"

What kind of Inn could cost up to six-hundred gold coins?"

"Our objective is spying Louise. A cheap Inn will be fine."

"No way! I can't sleep well in a cheap room!"

Zero smiled. "Ok. Then you can go home. I complete the objective with the help of Siesta."

Siesta eyes transformed to stars when she heard what Zero just said.

Louise gritted her teeth. "No way! Fine I will endure this somehow."

 _"_ _Founder why me!"_ she screamed inwardly.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **This is for now.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Until next time! :)**

 **In the next chapter: The spy game and the mad prophet.**


	14. Spy game

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

After a while, Louise started to find a way to earn some money. Despite her current appearance she still upkeeps her noble pride.

They entered a bar where Zero spotted a gambling area set up in the corner of the store. Over there, drunk men and suspicious women were taking chips and having their chips taken.

Without caring about Louise narrowing her eyebrows at them, Zero smirked and headed towards the table. _"Let's use some of that processing capacity. Shall we?"_

"Where are you going?" yelled Louise.

"Well, I was just thinking about to establish my pension." joked Zero.

"Isn't that gambling? What a thing!"

"If you don't like it just drink something while I will be away. Siesta do you want to come? It seems fun."

Siesta jumped to the opportunity. Nodded and followed Zero.

Zero exchanged chips for thirty new gold coins... twenty écus and headed towards the table with the spinning disk. The disk's circumference was split into thirty-seven parts, each having their own number and colored red or black.

An iron ball spun around inside the disk. And near the disk, there were men and women with changing eye colors staring at this intently.

It was roulette.

Zero used his automaton brain processing capability and calculated the best odds and placed his bets.

The ball entered a red pocket, and he won.

"Well, it seems I guessed it right."

Siesta watched him carefully while Louise arrived at the table. He placed his bets again, and he won again. This time he doubled the amount what he won previously.

"See, I said it is a good idea. Lady luck prefers me."

Louise's eyes flashed.

"Lend some to me."

Zero thought for a moment and he handled two chips to Louise. "Try it." Determination brimmed in the disguised Louise's eyes. Zero turned to Siesta. "Siesta, do you want to try it?"

"Well…" she said shyly.

"Come on. It is fun." he handled some chips to Siesta.

The timid maid nodded shyly and accepted the chips.

The game continued. Of course. Thanks to Zero processing ability he always won the ninety-five percent of his bets. Siesta sometimes won. Sometimes lose the game. But Louise… She had to ask Zero for more chips three times what Zero gladly gave her. You ask why? Because he finds it amusing. It seems after the transportation he find it more and more amusing torture the organic lifeforms.

"Well, well, well… Louise. It seems You are not in lady luck's favor. Learn from Siesta. She got a quite sum."

"I-Its nothing. Really…" She shuttered.

"Sh-shut up."

"Do you need a tip? In my opinion, you need it if you don't want to lose more money." Everyone around the table listened Zero with full ears. He even got a few admirers around the table. Mostly females who stood beside him to get some luck or simply watch him play.

"W-Who need the advice of a dog like you!? J-j-just looks at me. Who the hell will lose?"

Thirty minutes later...

Louise was drooping her shoulders and looking hatefully at the board. The chips she had placed a moment ago quietly disappeared by the banker's hand. Before Zero and Siesta, there was a quite amount of sum already. But Louise. She had nothing.

From the back of the bar, several bulky figures accompanied by a thin man strolled towards the table.

The thin figure tapped Zero's shoulder. "Yes?" Zero turned around.

"I am Ferdinand Castello the handler of this business establishment."

Zero nodded. "I am Ier Orez." Answered Zero. "It is nice to meet you, Mr. Castello. How can I help you?" inquired the disguised Zero politely.

"Strange name. But I am not here to discuss your name. I am here because my employer noticed your sudden winning spree. Do you mind if we examine the table?"

"Do as you wish. It is your employer establishment after all."

Ferdinand nodded to the thugs whose started their investigation immediately. After a few minutes. They found nothing.

"My men found nothing. I am sorry we disturbed you and your friends."

"It is no problem. After all, no one like cheaters." Answered Zero.

Ferdinand nodded and started to walk way. While he walked away, he whispered something into the ears of the nearby man.

The tree of them played a few more rounds.

The aura of despair surrounded Louise. "Louise..." Zero leaned towards Louise when he recognized Ferdinand started to speak with the thugs in the bar while glanced towards him.

"What?" she asked in an angered tone.

"We won enough. It is time to leave."

"I'll win next time! I'll definitely win! Just lend me some more chips!" She ordered her familiar. "If I left while losing, the name of La Vallière would weep."

"How many times do you think you've said that?!" asked Zero.

The guests placing chips turned around and put on bitter smiles.

It was a scene that occurred every day.

"You haven't even won once." Noted Zero. "And you already owe me. Hmm. How much? Two hundred?"

This was the first time Zero saw a human who was so bad at gambling. Louise had already lost two- thousand ecus... more money than the princess gave her the mission.

"Siesta. Please start to pack. We are leaving. I feel. We are no longer welcome."

Siesta nodded uneasily. Zero stood up. "Well, ladies' ad gentlemen's. This is for today. Until next time."

The crowd sighed in disappointment. The three of them changed the chips into écus but before they left. But Ferdinand stopped them.

"I am sorry Mister Orez. But I can't let you leave."

"Why is that? "Inquired innocently Zero.

"You cheated." he pointed to Zero.

"Hm? Why do you say that? Everyone around the table saw how your men inspected the table or not?" He glanced towards the table where everyone nodded who saw the event.

"Yes, yet you still found a way to cheat. I am sorry. But I can't let you go with that money what you won. Hand over the money then you can leave."

Zero sighed. "What a disappointment. Seemingly your employer does not respect the honest gamblers. But what will the public say when I don't know. Maybe someone starts to spread rumors about how you treat your customers."

Ferdinand looked to the two thugs behind him, and with that, the two of them cracked their knuckles. Zero gave Siesta and Louise the two bag. "Please take care of it until I finish with this."

The thug raised his fist. Answering for this Zero just sidestepped and threw the almost two-meter-tall bulky bouncer above his shoulder. Using the broad bouncer own momentum against him. The thug flew and crashed into the nearby table. The other wanted to hit Zero, but Zero directly hit him between his legs what caused him to collapse immediately.

The young man started to walk towards Ferdinand who is reacting to this started to step back then fall into the ground. As he looked up to Zero, he trembled in fear. "That was not nice Mr. Ferdinand." He reached into his pockets and threw a few coins to him. "Here. For the broken table."

With that. Louise, Siesta, and Zero left the establishment. From the background. evryone watched the scene with the mix of fear and awe.

While the three of them walked in the street, Louise and Siesta inspected the money in the bags.

"Wow! So much money! With this, we can surely rent a normal room and a horse." Noted Louise.

"No. bag," said Zero blandly.

"Why? We have enough money!" protested Louise.

"We are on an undercover mission. We use only the amount money what the princess initially gave us. Of course, Siesta can keep what she had won. But you still owe me two hundred bucks."

Siesta's eyes brimmed.

"Bucks?" Siesta and Louise tilted their heads.

"Ecus." Explained Zero.

Louise scoffed. "As if I gave you that amount of money a dog like you!"

"Ok. Then I just gave your debt to my next monthly payment."

"Stupid dog…" mumbled Louise."

"As for the money. It is best handled by me. It seems you only waste it away." Zero took one of the bags from Siesta and placed in his inventory under the hiding in his plan jacket what he bought for the mission.

"Siesta. You are natural in gambling." Zero praised her.

"T-thank you Zero. I try…" Her face completely reddened.

Louise gritted her teeth and looked to Zero. "Where now?"

"We need to find a cheap inn and a place to work." Zero stopped

As he looked the sun setting city's central plaza.

The bell at the church of Saint Rémy rang six at evening.

Louise and Siesta were tired and hungry, but there was no place for them to go.

Louise was wearing the plain; brown one-piece Zero had bought earlier. On her feet were crude wooden shoes. Her mantle and wand were placed inside the bag Zero were carrying. Just from her clothes, she looked like some country girl, but thanks to her high-class face she gave off a mismatched feeling similar to that of a destitute girl in the middle of a play.

Zero wore similar peasant clothes with a brown jacket, but because he could not walk around the city with a drawn sword, he wrapped Derflinger in some cloth and carried him on the back. Louise muttered quietly in a way showing that she had realized just how troublesome of a deed she had done.

"Wh-what should we do?" Louise said with a sullen face.

"Why we can't just rent normal rooms. With that money we are easy could do that!" inquired Louise angrily.

Zero sighed. "Because it is supposedly a secret mission. We can't have any luxuries. Luxuries raise suspicion. I explained this to you before." Explained Zero.

"They're necessary!" shouted Louise.

 _"_ _Why can't she act normally?"_ Siesta titled her head.

"Nn?" grumbled Louise.

Zero realized the passing people were gazing impressed at Louise.

Even if she didn't want to, Louise's loveliness and nobleness attracted attention. Especially if she was hugging her knees looking like a village girl. The people stole glances at Louise with a look that said: "She probably ran away from some playhouse." Zero turned to Siesta.

"Siesta. You have any idea where we can get some job?"

"Well, I think I am." She thought for a moment.

A strange man came out of the crowd. Oddly, he talked in a feminine way.

"Oh, my... I thought you were beggars... Siesta? You here? It is good to see you!" the muscular man hugged the tightly Siesta. The timid maid did not have even a slight chance to dodge her attacker.

"U-Uncle Scarron…"

The man almost choked Siesta with his tight hug He was wearing rather showy clothes. Guiche's clothes were showy too, but the vector was strangely different. Black hair covered in oil, a sparkling, violet satin-earth shirt opened up at the chest with disheveled chest hair poking out, under his nose was a magnificent split chin and had a stylish mustache. A strong scent of perfume reached Zero's ultra-sensitive nose.

He released Siesta. "Siesta! Dear! Why are you here?"

"Well, we are here because I and my friends looking for a job for the summer." she explained.

"Why are you not came to me first! You know we are family! You know you only need to ask!"

"T-Thank you, uncle. I do not even think about this option…" Said the timid maid while thought about this.

"I see. Well then, come to my place. My name is Scarron. I run an inn. I'll prepare a room." He introduced himself.

The man said that smiling. The way he talked and dressed was gross, but he seemed like a generous person. Zero smiled while Louise looked uneasy.

"Really?!" Siesta asked.

"Yep, my little Siesta's friends are my friends!" He made a pose.

"Well then, who are your friends Siesta?" inquired Scarron.

"He is Zero, and the short one is Louise." Louise glared to Siesta who called her short.

Zero stepped forward. And bowed elegantly before the girlish man. "It is nice to meet you Mister Scarron."

"Oh, how polite you are! Call me Mi Mademoiselle." He chuckled.

"I'm managing a store on the first floor. The three of you will get suitable jobs. Okay?"

Louise looked reluctant, but she obediently nodded when Zero glanced at her.

"Très Bien."

Scarron grouped his hands together and rested them on his cheek, and narrowing his lips, smiled. He acted like a gay. Actually, he couldn't be anything but a gay. Gross. There are gays in other worlds too... And there's that "très Bien"... Despite he doesn't show any emotion. Zero became strangely depressed.

"Then it's decided. Follow me."

The man started walking, swinging his hips as if to a rhythm. Zero and Siesta followed Scarron. Louise reluctantly hesitated, but in the end, she followed them.

* * *

 **Scene Change** **Charming Faeries Inn** **:**

"Good words! Fairies!"

Scarron said as he moved his hips while looking around the store.

"Yes! Mr. Scarron!"

Cheered the girls wrapped in flashy clothes.

"Wrooooongg!"

Scarron shouted while exaggeratedly moving his hips around, upon hearing the girls' cheers.

"Not Mister, but call me as Mi Mademoiselle, alright?"

"Yes! Mi mademoiselle!"

"Très Bien."

Scarron trembled pleasantly while moving his hips.

The girls in the store, who were used to this habit, didn't even show a change in their faces.

"All right, we'll start with a saddening notice from Mi Mademoiselle. Recently, the 'Charming Faeries' Inn's sales have been dropping. A shop called a 'cafe' has been bringing out 'tea' that has been recently imported from the East and are stealing our customers... Sniff..."

"Don't cry! Mi mademoiselle!"

"You're right. If we lost to this 'tea,' the words 'Charming Faeries' would cry."

"Yes! Mi mademoiselle!"

Scarron jumped onto the table and posed intensely.

"The Charming Faeries' Promise! Un~~."

"Serve with a cheerful smile!"

"The Charming Faeries' Promise! Deux~~"

"A clean, sparkling store interior!"

"The Charming Faeries' Promise! Trois~~."

"Receive lots of tips!"

"Très Bien."

Scarron smiled in a satisfied way. Then he bent his hips and made a pose. Gastric juice went up to his throat, but Zero remained calm despite the disturbing scene.

"Well then, I have a wonderful announcement for you faeries. We get to make some new comrades today."

The girls applauded.

"Then, let me introduce Them! Louise-chan! And my dear niece! Siesta-chan! Come in here!"

Surrounded by applause, Louise appeared, completely red in the face from shyness and anger. Siesta, however, quietly enjoyed this little applause. Moreover, she knew most of the girls in the inn.

Zero all the while watched the scene. The store's hairdresser had put up Louise's disguised brown hair and made the hair on her left and right into small braided cords. She was also wearing a suggestively short camisole, sticking to her like a corset and making her body's lines more pronounced. It was open at the back, letting off an unmistakable charm. That appearance was very much like a lovely fairy.

Siestas wore a similar outfit. However, her outfit high lightened her good proportions even more than her maid outfit and her hair. Well, her hair does not need more tuning.

"Louise-chan her family has been attacked by bandits and her father and mother has been killed, but just in time. She managed to escape with her brother. She's very cute but poor girl."

Sighs of sympathy came from the girls. Thanks to the illusion they looked like siblings. And because of this Scarron didn't get too caught up in that part. It seems it didn't really matter.

"And you all know my dear niece, Siesta-chan!" Scarron made a pose as he pointed to Siesta.

"Well then, Louise-chan. Siesta-chan. Greet the faeries that are going to become your co-workers." Louise was shaking all over. It seemed she was angry. Intensely. Strongly. A prideful noble like Louise was being told to bow her head to commoners in that clothing.

But... The sense of responsibility telling her to fulfill the mission suppressed Louise's anger.

Come to think about it; rumors tend to collect at bars. It was perfect for information gathering. Plus, according to Louise. They were broke. Telling herself this was a mission, Louise bowed with a forced smile.

"I-I-I-I'm Louise. Ni-ni-ni-nice to meet you."

"I am Siesta. Nice to meet you all again!" Siesta smiled charm fully.

"Okay, applause!"

Scarron demanded. A great applause echoed through the store. Scarron looked at the clock set on the wall. It was finally time for the store to open.

He snapped his fingers. Reacting to it, the magic made dolls at the corner of the store began to play gaudy music. It was the rhythm to a march. Scarron talked in an excited voice.

"Now! Time to open!"

The feather doors opened with a "bam" as the waiting customers crowded into the store.

The "Charming Faeries" Inn that Zero, Siesta, and Louise arrived at looked like just a bar, but it was actually a popular store where cute girls in suggestive clothing brought customers their drinks. Scarron had noticed Louise's beauty and loveliness and brought her here to work as a waitress. He already knew Siesta's beauty more than enough to work as a waitress.

Given an apron with the store's embroidery on it, Zero was given the job of washing dishes. And because their cover contained he and his sister looking for a job. He got the job to clean dishes.

The store was thriving, so mountains of tableware were delivered to him.

It seemed that no matter where someone was, even in another world, dish washing was a job for newcomers. Zero professionally washed the dishes like he practiced it for 100 years.

It was for the sake of Louise's mission. She was lacking, selfish, strong-willed, and an arrogant little girl that never listened to what he said, but it couldn't be helped. Louise was Louise after all.

Despite all of her complaining, it seemed like she was trying hard this time to succeed in information gathering.

Zero grappled with the dishes. He just washed and washed them without even stopping once. He was tireless. He could use his abilities to work faster and instantly finish with all of the dishes. But that would raise too much suspicion. So he washed them in a speed what was fast but not inhumanly fast. A number of plates he had to wash wouldn't disappear and started to pile up.

A showy-looking girl appeared near Zero, who was just blankly looking at the mountain of plates and the tirelessly working Zero.

The cute girl had long, straight black hair. Her thick eyebrows let off a lively aura. It seemed that she was close to Louise's in age.

Zero turned to her and forced a smile on his face. "I will bring the plates right away!"

The girl surprised because she just wanted to ask for more plates. "T-Thank you… I just wanted to ask for it."

"Right away!" Zero grabbed the clean plates and headed towards the area where they were kept. Then he returned and continued his work.

Being used to getting ordered around by cute girls, Zero elegantly started to wash dishes again. Seeing the experienced way, he moved his hands; the black-haired girl tilted her head in surprise.

"Let me see them."

She inspected the clean plates thoroughly and in her surprise. Despite the speed Zero polished them. They were completely clean and polished

"Impressive," The girl smiled and turned towards Zero.

"I'm Jessica. You're that new girl's brother and Siesta's crush, right? Your name?"

"Yes, I am Zero. Zero Rei." Zero turned towards Jessica as he continued to polish the plates without watching them.

"That's a strange name."

"What do you mean when you said Siesta's crush?" inquired Zero.

"Oh, you don't know? Oh, I could not have told that to you. Please forget what I said or my cousin will be mad at me."

"Ok." Said zero blandly.

Zero continued washing dishes with Jessica. After looking around her surroundings, she whispered to Zero in a small voice.

"Hey, that thing about you being siblings with Louise was a lie, right?"

"Nope. We are brother and sister." Confirmed Zero.

"You two's behavior and work ethic completely different. Your eye and hair color, of course, indifferent. But still. Strange. You had much more skills than your sister."

"You know. She was papa's little girl. She is a bit spoiled."

Jessica nodded. "Though it doesn't matter. The girls here are all fine for any reason. There isn't a person here who would pry into someone's past. Relax. Siesta's friends our friends after all."

"I see. Thank you."

Jessica stared into Zero's blue eyes. Zero stared back without hesitation.

"But can you secretly just tell me? Just what happened really?"

It seemed Jessica tended to be just as curious as Zero always was. She looked at Zero excitedly. But there was no way he could tell the truth.

"You said your cousin would get mad at you not long ago. Who is your cousin?" asked Zero.

"Siesta of course!" She giggled."

"Siesta? She never told me she had such charming cousin." Zero smiled at Jessica.

Jessica faces reddened. "S-She never? Typical." She looked away with a puffed cheek.

"I assuming Scarron-san is your father." Noted Zero as he raised a plate and inspected it.

"How do you know? No one found out it before!" She looked back to Zero.

"Well, you and Mister Scarron has similar hallmarks. And you said you are the cousin of Siesta. So I put the picture together and guessed you are the daughter of Mister Scarron."

Jessica's mouth stretched to a smiled. "Well, Well, Well. Siesta was right. Not just handsome but sharp. I see my she fallen into you." She teased the young man.

For such a cute daughter to be born from that gay store manager. Zero only known for granted she was Scarron daughter because he compared the two-person DNA.

"You said Siesta fallen for me. Hm. It is nice hearing such praises for cute girls."

Zero had no hardships, but Louise suffered immeasurably. Siesta managed everything fine thanks to her maid work in the Academy.

"...H-here is your order."

Desperately trying to smile... she left a bottle of wine and a ceramic glass on the table. In front of her, a man was looking at Louise while smiling vulgarly.

"Little girl, pour me some."

 _"_ _Me?! Pour alcohol for a commoner, a commoner, a commoner? A noble like me? A noble like me? A noble like me?"_ Such humiliating thoughts spun around in her head.

"Anh? What's wrong? Didn't I tell you to hurry and pour me some?"

Louise exhaled and tried to calm herself down.

 _"_ _This is a mission. This is a mission. Information gathering while disguised as commoners. Information gathering..."_

Muttering that like a spell, she somehow managed to smile.

"We-well then, I'll pour some for you."

"Huun..."

Louise picked up the bottle and started to pour the wine into the man's glass slowly.

But... Because she was shaking from anger, she missed and spilled the wine on the man's shirt.

"Uwah! You spilled it!"

"I-I'm sor...ry." Louise pleaded.

"Like an apology is going to help!"

Then the man began to stare at Louise.

"You... don't have any breasts, but you're considerably pretty."

The feeling of blood left Louise's face.

"I've taken a liking to you. Maybe I'll have you feed me mouth-to-mouth. Then I'll forgive you! Gahaha!"

Louise picked up the bottle, drank the wine into her mouth, and spat it back out onto the man's face.

"What are you doing, you brat?!"

"Bam!"

Placing one leg on the table, Louise looked down at the seated man.

For a moment, the man winced at the intensity released from this little girl.

"L-l-l-lowlife. Wh-why-who-who do you think I am?"

"Wh-what?"

"F-f-f-for your information, d-d-d...duk..."

At the moment she was about to say "Duke family," Louise was sent flying from behind.

"I'm~~ sorry~~!"

It was Scarron. Sitting down beside the man, he started to wipe the man's shirt with the dish cloth in his hand.

"Wh-what's with you, you gay bastard... I don't need you..."

"This won't do! It's soaked in wine! Hey, Louise-chan! Bring along some new wine! While she's fetching it, mi Mademoiselle will keep you company!"

Scarron leaned closely to the man. The man looked like he wanted to cry, but Scarron held him back with superhuman strength and couldn't move.

"Ye-yes!" Louise said, finally snapping back to reality, and ran into the kitchen.

"Eh-, well then, thanks for the hard work!"

When the store closed, the sky had started to whiten. Louise who thanks to her training what Zero gave her although just barely. But she stood steadily. However, she was completely exhausted doing a job that they were not accustomed to.

"You all worked your best, it seems. We're in the green this month."

Scarron started handing out the wages to the girls that worked in his store and the cooks in the kitchen, who were all letting out shouts of joy.

What it seemed today was payday.

"Here, Louise-chan, Siesta-chan, Zero-kun."

Siesta and Zero inspected the envelope and in it was their daily payment. However, Louise only got a paper.

"What is this?" asked Louise.

The smile on Scarron's face disappeared.

"A bill. Louise-chan. Louise-chan, how many customers did you anger?"

Louise looked dumbfounded and sighed.

"It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes at the beginning. Just try your best from now on and pay back the bill."  
And... the sighing didn't stop after that.

The room given to Louise and Zero was reached by following a corridor lined up with the guest room door... and using a ladder to climb and reach the attic. Siesta, of course, asked Scarron to place her in one room with Zero. But unfortunately, Scarron only had rooms with beds one, two and four persons. So, Siesta had to sleep with her cousin. But this was a great opportunity for her to made a girl talk in the night. With her cousin.

In Louise's point of view. No matter how you saw it, it wasn't a room that was made for people to live in. Being dusty and dim, it seemed to have been used as a storage chamber. Broken cabinets and chairs, wooden cases holding wine bottles, and barrels... All kinds of objects were piled up. A rough, wooden bed had been placed there. When Louise sat, her legs gave in which caused her to flop right down.

"What is this?!"

"For me, it seems a bed." Said Zero as he dusted the room a little bit from the spider nests. Because of this the bats that seemed to live in the attic flew in screeching and hung onto a beam. And there was only one bed in the room.

"What's that?!" Pointed at them, Louise.

"Our roommates of course. I name them. Fred, Rose and Eddy." Zero teased Louise with a calm voice.

"You want a noble like me to sleep here?!" Louise screamed angrily.

Zero silently picked up the blanket on top of the bed and cleared away the dust.

"Come on! Don't complain. Think about this as an adventure. Do not forget. What does not kill you make you stronger little sister."

Zero mouth curled to a small yet gentle smile. "Sleep. Tomorrow you will have a rough day. Scarron-san already said it. I wake up at noon and prepare the store. You're going to clean the store."

"Why are you fine with this?!"

"It is like a vacation for me," Zero answered happily.

Zero placed a blanket on the ground. "What are you doing?" asked Louise.

"You can take the bed. You know I am a terrible sleeper, and most likely I will often go out at night. Besides that, You are exhausted from the work. Although I am completely fresh. You need a good sleep."

Louise sat on her bed and started to play with her fingers. "You know I do not mean if we share the bed."

Zero glanced at her from the ground. "What do you mean by that?"

Louise cheeks flustered and looked away with an embarrassed expression. "N-nothing. J-Just as your master it is my task is to take care of you. I would be a bad master if I let my servant sleep on the cold ground."

Zero smiled gently. "How considerable from you Louise. Thank you. But do not be surprised if I will be already up when you wake up. You know. I love long night walks."

Louise glared at him. "Shut up and come here!"

Zero laid down next to her.

Louise tried to find a comfortable position. But she was unable in the hard pillow. In the end, she gave up and snuggled in with Zero. Worming around, she placed her head on Zero's chest. Strangely it was surprisingly warm. But something missed. She did not hear Zero's heart beating.

But it was not important now. The only thing was what importatn she is in Zero's arm. _"Me, and not that_ maid _. One point for Louise! Ha!"_ she thought.

The room was definitely a horrible place... but there was one thing to be happy about.

That maid wasn't in the room.

 _"_ _Geez, I don't know, what's so good, about that maid! That maid that likes Zero isn't here at least. That is honestly very wonderful. I-, don't really, liked, this but..._ "Louise muttered in a slightly happy mood, moving her cheek near Zero and closing her eyes.

 _"I'll have you treat me kindly during this summer holiday."_

 _"_ _And also... pick up the rumors in the city and give detailed reports to Princess-sama_. "Thinking that it was going to get busy soon, Louise fell asleep.

But.

Louise's little bit of happiness was splendidly crushed. The cause was the night of the next day. The "Charming Faeries" Inn was thriving that day too. Louise was wearily carrying food or drinks out just like the previous day. Siesta like before managed just fine. Thanks to her maid practice she was fine.

The drunken men had two types of reactions when they saw Louise.

First were the people that looked at Louise, who was small at various parts of her body, and said "This store is using kids?" angrily. To these customers, Louise served them plenty of wine. She had them drink the bottle too.

On the other side, there were the customers that had special interests.

Only Louise's outer appearance was idiotically cute, so in reverse, it was a wonderful thing to people with this line of thought. These people underestimated Louise because she looked obedient when she was quiet and reached their hands out towards her small butt or thighs. To those people, Louise decided to serve them her palm.

She served that on both cheeks, and at times, even on the nose.

Unable to act with courtesy at all, just like that, Louise didn't end up receiving any tips and was told "Stay here and observe what the other girls did" by Scarron and forced to stand in a corner.

Yes, the other girls were skilled. They smiled brightly and didn't get mad no matter what someone said or did. They smoothly conversed and complimented the men... And when the people tried to touch them, they would kindly grab that hand and prevent them from touching. Doing so, the men would try to win the girl's favor and splurge out on the tip. _There's no way I could do that._ Louise frowned.

 _"_ _The family I was born to in this world is the Vallière family, who are nobles and mages. And what's more is that they are a Duke family! If I go back to my territory, I'm a princess!"_ Louise thought. " _Even if you told me the world would end tomorrow, I couldn't act that courtly towards them. What's more, in this embarrassing outfit..."_

Outfit?

Louise realized at that moment. She was in the same camisole outfit as yesterday. Even she thought that interiorly, she's not cute, but she was quite something on the outside. She scanned and found a mirror in the store. Then she made numerous poses in front of the mirror. She tried holding her thumb in her mouth and fidgeting.

 _"_ _Yep. These clothes are embarrassing, but I'm cute. A noble even if I rot. None of the girls here can match the nobility I let off. Right. Surely. Probably."_

 _"_ _Maybe Zero is enchanted by my appearance,"_ she thought and became happy.

" _What, idiot? You're late to realize my charm. Surely he'll be like "aah, Louise is cute, amazing, Aah, such a cute girl was beside me... I didn't realize it... Yet I was so engrossed with a maid... Having her that outfit... I regret it... This stupid dog is regretting it." Then her mood went bitter. "Why is he does not realize my charm? Is he not found me appealing? Why does he not say anything for me? Why is his face always so bland?" she thought desperately._

Then she started to fantasizing.

 _"_ _Hmph. Are you an idiot? Sure took you a long time to realize your master's charms. Despite your good look and manner, you're just a familiar, so don't look at your master in that rude way. Go and polish my shoes or something! What? You can't. You can't touch your master. For a dog, where are you touching? But if you promise to serve me for the rest of your life, without that ridiculous contract. I'll let you do it for a little bit. But in return, kneel down on the ground. Kneel down on the ground and apologize for all of the times you tortured and slighted me. Got it?"_

Fantasizing that far, Louise covered her mouth to restrain her chuckling. Then looking sideways... she stole a glance at the kitchen of the Inn where Zero washed the dishes. Imagining glances from Zero. Thinking that he was entranced by her by now.

 _"_ _There! That stupid dog washing those stupid dishes in the kitchen! He does not even glance towards me! How rude!"_

Eh?

Unknowingly for Louise Zero was always on alert and inspected his surrounding searching for possible threats. It seemed he is concentrating his work.

Louise's brown hair started surging.

 _"_ _Why are you not glancing at me! I only ask for one glance!"_

Zero glanced at her suddenly from the corner of his eye from the kitchen. The kitchen door was open so she clearly saw Zero from that angle. He smiled at her. Then continued his work.

Louise blushed furiously and turned her head away. Because of this she accidentally poured the wine of the man who she served.

The man whose Louise poured the whole bottle of wine stood up and tried to grab Louise's shoulder. Louise raised her body by grabbing onto a table and serviced the man's face with the bottom of both of her shoes. It was a special, double-the-content service.

Looking back at Scarron who had went "Louise-chan" and rushed over, Louise firmly gripped her fists while trembling all over. Scarron apologized and used his 'charm' to calm down the customer as he usually does. And the day went on.

As Jessica brought more dishes. She whispered to him.

"You don't have to play dumb. Papa has entrusted me with the management of the store's girls. My ability to discern girls is quite good. Geez, that Louise didn't even know how to carry dishes. Not only that, but her pride was oddly high. And that demeanor... probably a noble."

Zero embraced his head. " _Sigh. Louise. Louise. I knew you would blow our perfect cover. Thinking about how much I tired with our disguise. It is painful to see its blown because of this."_ He chuckled to himself. _"Does not matter. It is all calculated in the plan."_

"Her a noble? Please Jessica-san. I am trying to concentrate my work here. If you make me laugh. I may break a few plates. She just still father's little daughter. She still not gets over with our parent's death."

"It's okay. I won't tell anyone. You have some kind of circumstance, right?"

Seeing Zero remain silent and smiled, Jessica smiled too. This person really tended to be a mass of curiosity... She wanted to ask him, so she purposely brought him all the way over here.

"You are very curious aren't you. Siesta is a curious girl too. You two resemble each other."

Noted Zero as he raised the plate and inspected it.

Jessica chuckled. "Eh-! What's that? Something bad involved? Isn't that interesting? If it affects Siesta, you will have to tell me."

Leaning her body even further, she brought her face... breasts nearer. Why is her cleavage so emphasized, is the reason her clothes are bold compared to Siesta's maid outfit. Because she's a town girl, Zero's face remained still as he continued his work and glanced to Jessica cleavage.

"Hey."

"What is it, Jessica?"

"You seems quite uninterested. You are experienced?" she inquired as she leaned closer.

"No. Not really. I can just keep up my façade. That's my specialty. But what will Siesta say if you try to catch me from her?"

"Hm. I just provoke you. But it seems I failed. I would never dare to hurt my dear cousin feelings. But It never happened me before to not be able to read from someone. And you can believe me. I understand people. I'm quite a sharp town girl, after all. It's really easy to figure out what's going on in country peoples' heads. But you are different. Siesta's chosen wisely."

Being called a country person, amused Zero.

 _"_ _Oh. You saw nothing. If you saw the gigantic sea of skyscrapers of Tokyo and the endless sea of smog what hides the top of them. You would be horrified."_ Thought the young man.

"Well, now you found the one you can't read. Oh, there is a thing what I want to ask you if you don't mind."

"Ask away!" Jessica smiled.

"Your mother is working elsewhere. I did not see her since I am here."

Jessica's face becomes gloomy. "S-She died."

Zero lowered his head. "I am sorry. I did not know. My condolences."

Jessica face curled into a smile. "You did nothing wrong. When my mother died, father said 'Well then, papa will also work in mama's place too...' "

"Then he is a good father." Noted Zero.

Jessica nodded.

"Well, we can put stuff about Papa aside. Hey, what are you planning with that noble girl? You're a noble, right? Her pair or you really her brother? Or you are not? That means my cousin has a chance with you."

"I'm not her pair. Neither a noble. Simply her big brother." Said Zero as he continued his work.

Because Zero said so confidently, Jessica laughed complacently and grabbed Zero's hands. Fortunately, he was able to catch the falling plates with his other hand.

"Hm?" Zero glanced at her.

"Do you want me to teach you about girls? Of course, in the sake of Siesta. We don't want you to be inexperienced when her first time comes."

Zero sweat dropped internally. "That is not necessary. Thank you."

 _"_ _Besides that. I am sure Lilith is watching me by some method what I am unable to sense without active ability use. I am convinced. She is crazy enough to annihilate whole Tristain if she finds out I made physical contact with someone else."_ He thought as he imagined how that crazy stalker orders her subordinates to massacre everyone then rip off Louise's and Siesta's head.

"But, in return, tell me properly, okay? About just what you three are planning. Siesta does not want to tell me anything. She just always changes the theme every time when I ask her."

Jessica took the hand of Zero's she had grabbed and brought it over to her cleavage. Getting along with a girl from a bar. Isn't this an excellent way to gather information too? All kinds of customers visit bars. Rumors also gather here. People that are planning something might let their guard down to the girls and tell their secrets.

Making Jessica an ally here would probably be a plus to activities from now on.

Thinking that way, the moment when the feeling of warm skin got to his finger...

Then Lousie and Siesta stepped in the room.

Louise, and Siesta trembling in rage while they stood there.

"What are you two doing!?" Shouted Louise.

"Jessica! What are you doing with Zero!" shouted Siesta.

Zero looked at the two girls and smiled.

"She simply showed me how to held the plate right. Right, Jessica?" He looked at her.

"R-Right…" Jessica answered in an uneasy tone. She looked ashamed before her cousin.

"Who's and what place's you held a plate in that position!?" The two girl glared at the two of them.

Jessica suddenly lets Zero's hand go as her ears went full red.

"Well, this is awkward."

Louise and Siesta looked at each other and nodded. They started to march forward Zero.

Jessica called and stopped Louise.

"Wait a moment, Louise, Siesta!"

"What?" asked the two of them at once.

Being called in such a casual way by a simple town girl, Louise started shaking, but it couldn't be helped right now.

"Wait! This is my fault. Zero has nothing to do about this. I became weak for a moment. I am sorry." She bowed honestly.

Siesta's stopped as she glared at her cousin with an angry expression. But Louise continued her march and started to kick Zero continuously.

"Come Louise. We are in the middle of our work."

Louise looked back at Siesta. "Just shut up! After I discipline th-this... stupid brother, I'll be right back!"

Zero endured as Louise kicking and hitting him in various position. "Oh, my. Family abuse. This is why I live in fear. Because my little sister is always abusing me." He said sarcastically as he rolled his eye.

"Do you have that much free time? Even though you can't even get a single tip very well..." Interjected Jessica.

"Th-that's not related." flustered Louise.

"It does by a lot. That's because I was left with the management of the girls. Girls like you are a bother. You anger the regular customers, don't receive orders, throw glasses around, and pick fights. And you does not even appreciate Zero hard work!"

Louise started to look displeased.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped. Brats like you can't work as a bar's fairy." Said Jessica in a bored tone.

"I'm not a brat. I'm sixteen." Yelled Louise.

Jessica had enough and pointed to Zero. "Look your brother! He does everything to keep his work, and you don't know how many times he apologized because of your behavior! You don't know how hard he works to correct your mistakes and earn the bread! Not only for himself but you too" Jessica said with an angered tone.

"It's okay Jessica..." said Zero.

Louise remained silent for a moment. "I-I am sorry." Zero and Siesta's eyes widened. They never thought they will hear this from the always proud Louise.

Then Louise word reached Jessica's brain. "Eh? You were the same age as me?" She pointed at Louise and looked at Siesta who simply nodded.

Jessica looked genuinely surprised at Louise.

Then she looked at Louise's breasts and then her own. Then Siesta's, Then she covered her mouth after making a quick laughing sound.

"Good luck then. Though I won't be expecting anything. But if you mess up any further, you're fired, got it?"

Louise snapped at Jessica's behavior.

"Wha-what... Stupid woman and their big breasts... Calling people a brat, or a child, or a weakling..." Louise looked ashamed.

Zero walked to her. "You are not a weakling. You know what? If you collect enough tips to pay back your debt to Mister Scarron. I will take you somewhere nice." Offfered Zero with a charming smile.

"R-really?" asked Louise timidly as she put on her cute façade.

Zero nodded. "Really."

"Me too Zero!" Siesta jumped beside Louise grabbed his arm and put it between her cleavage. Louise grabbed his other arm, and the two girls glared at each other. The tension between the two girls electrified the air.

Zero sighed. "Very well. I will take both of you somewhere nice."

Siesta and Louise glared at each other.

"I'll collect enough tips to build a castle." Stated Louise.

"I will collect enough to buy two castle." Stated Siesta.

Jessica chuckled. "Eh~, really? I'm so happy!"

"Because when I try my best, I'm amazing. Those men will all turn around towards me."

"You said it, huh?"

"I said it. Who would lose to someone like you?"

Louise said while staring hatefully at Siesta's and Jessica's breasts. " _The stupid dog looked at those. The stupid dog thrust his hand there!"_

" Très Bien! That's the spirit! Perfect timing. There's a tip race next week!" Said Scarron as he entered the kitchen with an another impossible pose.

"Mademoiselle a little help?" Zero asked Scarron for help.

Scarron laughed. "~Oh! Zero-kun! You look adorable between the two girls. I feel like I want to hug you too."

Zero sweat dropped. "That's not necessary." But it was too late. Scarron embraced the three of them with a tight hug. Almost suffocating Siesta and Louise. When he released them, Louise asked.

"Tip race?"

"~That's right. It's a competition where the store's girls compete to see how many tips they can get. There's also a prize prepared for the winner. ~" chirped Scarron in his own womanly style.

"Doesn't that sound interesting?" asked Jessica.

"You know what? Try your best. The one who collects the most will take Zero to a date."

"Très Bien! Don't say such things, Jessica! You made me compete too!" The muscular man started to wiggle his hips.

Zero just sighed hearing Jessica volunteered in his name.

And the time went on and the awaited week had come.

"Faeries! Finally, the anticipated week has come!"

"Yes, Mi Mademoiselle!"

"Let's start the tip race with enthusiasm!"

Applause and cheering resounded through the store.

"Now then, as everyone knows... The establishment of this 'Charming Faeries' Inn dates back four hundred years, during the reign of His Majesty, Henry III, also called Tristain Attraction King. His Majesty Henry III, known to be a peerlessly handsome man, was said to be the reincarnation of a fairy."

Scarron began to speak in an absorbed manner.

"One day, that King visited the city in secret. And then, amazingly, he set his foot in this unopened bar. At that time, the store's name was 'Eel's Bed' Inn, which didn't have a bit of appeal or anything at all. There, the king, how about it! Fell in love with a waitress girl he met there!"

Then Scarron shook his head sadly.

"But... a king should not fall in love with a girl from a bar... In the end, the king gave up on this love. Then... the king prepared a bustier and sent it to the girl as a memento of their love. My ancestors were greatly impressed by that love and changed the store's name, basing it on the bustier. What a beautiful story..."

"What a beautiful story! Mi mademoiselle!" echoed the girls at once.

"That is this 'Charming Faeries' Bustier'!"

Emphatically, Scarron stripped off his outer garments and trousers. Zero shook his head in amusement. That was because Scarron was wearing a short and sexy, black bustier that fit his body perfectly.

"This 'Charming Faeries' Bustier' that the king sent to the girl he loved four-hundred years ago is my family's heirloom! This bustier has a magic that allows it to change its size depending on its wearer's constitution as well as the magic "Attraction" cast on it."

"It's wonderful! Mi mademoiselle!"

"There is an another prize. Who won the race. Besides the winner can wear this beautiful dress for a day. The winner can go on a date with Zero-kun! ~" he pointed to Zero who waved to the girls. Smiled and tilted his head.

The girls flustered in their embarrassment."

"Nnnn~! Très Bien!"

Scarron posed with an ecstatic voice.

Zero felt as some kind of weak magic wanted to affect his mind. But it miserably failed.

" _I see. There is some kind of enchantment on the clothes what affect the mind of the surrounded persons. Too bad I am immune to mind-affecting effects."_ Zero smirked inwardly. _"[Silent Cast: Appraise Magic Item]"_ he cast his spell and identified the enchantment on the dress.

The still posing, Scarron continued his speech.

"The fairy that wins the tip race that starts this week will be given the rights to wear this 'Charming Faeries' Bustier' for a day! Geez! I wonder how much tips one would get on the day she wears it! I get excited just thinking about it! And that's why and of course for the bonus price. Everyone should try her best!"

"Yes! Mi mademoiselle!" the girls said excitedly.

"Very good! Well then, everyone! Hold your glass!"

The girls held up their glasses all at once.

"To the tip race's success and business, prosperity and..."

There, Scarron cut off his words and stood up straight with a grave look after clearing his throat. And then, not in his usual feminine language, but in a decent middle-aged man's voice, he said, "a prayer to Her Majesty the Queen's health. Cheers."

And raised his wine cup.  
Now then, the tip race started like this, but...

Because she thought that at this rate, she wouldn't get any tips, Louise decided to stop talking. Louise realized that she would anger the customer whenever she opened her mouth. That's why she decided to be as silent as she could. Deciding that, she was pouring wine for a certain customer when he talked to her. Success. It's a chance to get a tip.

She glanced towards Siesta, Jessica, and the other girls. They were before her tip wise. This was due Scarron announced the bonus price. In the last few days' despite the fact that she opposed it. Every girl flirted with Zero and tried to charm him. In her desperation, she allied herself with Siesta for a short period.

So, despite the fact that she opposed it the two of them can have Zero for themselves.

"Hey, you, just for a bit. Show me your hand." Called her out one of the men.

Louise put out her hand.

"I practice divination, so I'll divine for you."

The customer looked at Louise's palm and said this

"According to my divination, you... were born as a flour grinder. Am I right?"

 _"_ _How dare you compare the likes of a flour grinder to a noble like me? What a thing."_

The man divined further.

"Oh! Are you like that right? Got a guy you like?"

She thought of her familiar's face. She couldn't forgive herself for thinking that. " _I have. But strangely he does not recognize me."_ Despite she thought this she shook her head.

"No? You do, don't you?! Then I'll divine your compatibility with him... Wah! I'm surprised!"

The man tragically shook his head.

"Worst."

 _"_ _I know that even if you don't tell me. I know it too well. Besides, Even if I really like him. He is just my familiar. A dog!"_

Offended, Louise gave her thanks for the divination with her foot. To Louise, the person closest to her of the opposite sex was Zero. Her habit of treating Zero accidentally came out. Habits are scary.

"Wh-what's with you?! You brat!"

'I'm not a brat. I'm sixteen.' She wanted to respond but firmly stayed quiet. " _I decided to stay quiet just a moment again, didn't I?"_

"Say something! You pipsqueak!"

 _"_ _I'm just slow to grow. What a mean thing to say."_ She barely held herself back.

Thinking to tell the customer her age properly, Louise kicked the face of the client up sixteen times. The guest was flattened.

Well, it was this way the whole time, so Louise didn't get any tips that day.

Louise shuddered that as a result of trying to remain silent, the number of occasions the sole of her foot would fly increased in place of her abusive language. It seemed the feelings she could not express out loud were said by her foot's sole instead.

On the next morning, Louise consulted with Zero on what to do. Zero seeing Louise pleading eyes sighed and proposed her to be calm and smile, endure and fulfill the customers pervert wishes. Of course, for only an absolute limit. If she can't endure it anymore. Simply pretend, an another customer called for her and walked away. Or call him or Scarron saying the customer molested her. In that case. He simply throw them out.

Louise nodded and embedded the sound advice in his mind.

The second day.

Louise was careful not to let her foot fly.

To keep herself smiling no matter what someone said, she placed the wire in her mouth and fixated her face into a smile. The fully prepared waitress Louise never stopped smiling. But... She didn't receive any tips. She held back and kept the bottom of her feet from flying, and she fixated her smile. And when a customer wanted to do something inadequate with her. She followed Zero's advice. But even then.

Wow, the problem came from her hand.

A customer took an interest in the waiting Louise. It seems he liked her face.

"Oh, you're... a bit cute, aren't ya? Pour for me."

The man was satisfied with Louise's face but soon realized an absolute fault. Her chest. What's this? Completely flat. Unintentionally, teasing words came spilling out.

"What's with you? Don't tell me you're a boy? Well, your face is so-so, though... Listen, let me teach you a trick. At least round up some coins and stuff it in there. If you do that, you'll become number one here! Gahaha! Now pour some for me." By that man's words, her face's muscles started twitching, but the wire safely fixated her smile. At this rate, it was supposed to go well thanks to the wire.

But it wasn't so.

Louise had poured the wine diligently and endured the man insulting words. In the end, she got her first tip. It was not much. Still, it was her first tip, and she was proud of it.

"Thank you sweet cheeks! Come later, and you maybe got something that you can stuff your bra." The man laughed.

Like this, Louise was shocked that every time someone made fun of her breasts' size, her hand would move on its own and have the customer's head drink the wine. But she managed to held herself back. Most of the time. So, she managed to collect some tip. Still, she was the last in the race.

On the next morning, Louise consulted with Siesta who proposed to stuff her bra a little bit. She gritted her teeth hearing this from a simple maid and almost hit her face. But she held herself back and followed her advice.

The wine bottle will not physically reach the customer's head if her hands are positioned at her breasts. Plus, the pose is very enjoyable to the customer.

The third day.

Louise was careful to keep her hands from moving. After she had placed the wine on top of the table, she grouped her hands together behind her and smiled brightly. Even if she was told to pour something, all she did was a smile.

"Pour me some."

She smiled brightly.

"I said pour me some."

She smiled brightly.

"I'm telling you to pour me some!"

She smiled brightly.

"What is up with you?!"

Despite her best efforts and stuffed bra. She was still the last in the tip race.

The fourth day.

The competition was half-way done. According to the number of tips, she was the last. As expected, Louise had gotten desperate. Louise waited while taking caution of the sole of her foot, the position that she poured wine in, and her words.

"You seem unskilled, but your manners are oddly refined. You can have this."

Possibly because of her efforts, Louise got a gold coin for a tip from what seemed to be the first noble customer she had served.

"Re-really? Can I have this?"

"Aah. Take it."

"What!"

Jumping up from happiness, she turned over a plate and spilled the food onto the customer's shirt.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Louise apologized, but the noble customer did not forgive her.

"You... This shirt was a gem made from silk that your wages could never pay for. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm really sorry... Auu..."

"Well then, just what will you do about this?"

"I-I'll pay for it..."

"Hmph, then let's do this. I'll have you compensate for this with something you can do."

"What should I do?"

"Not much, just come to my room in the middle of the night."

"And then?"

"You understand what happens after that, right? You're not a child, right? A child."

"Wh-what does that mean?"

"I mean that you'll compensate quite a lot with your body. That's what I mean. Muhoho!"

Blood flew to Louise's head.

 _"_ _E, e-e, even though you're a noble, what a thing to do!"_

The third daughter of a Duke family became enraged. " _Don't even place the nobles near that lewdness. As Her Majesty's representative, I have to conclude and punish this disgrace of a noble."_

"You disgrace! It's because people like you exist! The kingdom's authority! Authority! And my authority as well!" Louise's lost her head. Her carefully managed, and upkeep façade has been fallen off, and she went rampage mode.

"Wh-what are you doing? Uwah! Stop! Stop, I say!"

Her foot, words, and the wine flew out all at once.

"I'm returning this to you!"

She slapped the tip she finally got on his face.

Louise was called out by Scarron and was told to wash dishes all day tomorrow as punishment. Louise was very irritated and decided to hit Zero. Who does not care about Louise weak strikes. He just said. 'Stronger, faster, more precise way. Use what I taught you!'

Meanwhile Zero got the job from Scarron to advertise the inn and invite new customers in the Inn. He was quite successful with this new work. Mostly in the ladies.

The fifth day... While Louise was washing dishes, Jessica came up to her.

"How are you doing? Ojou-sama, I've collected one-hundred and twenty écus so far."

"Isn't that amazing?"

Louise replied sullenly.

"It seems either my dear cousin or me will be the ones who will go on a date with Zero. You won't get any tips while washing dishes."

"I know that," Louise said while washing the dishes amateurishly.

"Sheesh. You can't even wash a dish properly?"

Jessica complained while looking at the dish Louise had washed.

"...I am properly washing the dishes, you know."

"See, there is still oil remaining. You don't call this washed."

Jessica took the plate from Louise and cleaned it up with quick hand movements. Louise watched her in an offended way.

"Hey."

Jessica glared at Louise.

"What?"

"Someone's teaching you. What's with that attitude?"

"...Uu..."

Zero sighed hearing the two girls prattle with his super sensitive hearing outside of the inn. _"This is better than any payment!"_ he chuckled to himself.

"When someone's teaching you something, it's 'thank you', right? It's the basics, the basics."

"...Th-thank you."

"Geez, it's because you make that face that you don't get any tips. Tomorrow's the last day, got it? Get it together, Ojou-sama."

Leaving that said, Jessica disappeared back to the bar. Louise hung her head dejectedly.

As the day headed toward morning...

Louise, after washing dishes through the night, looked at her own hands and sighed. Louise's fingers that had never washed anything before had become bright red due to unaccustomed kitchen work and were hurting thanks to the cold water and soap.

 _"_ _Why do I have to do something like this?"_ She thought. Even though she herself was a noble, she had to wash dishes... Having to serve all of those commoners...

Plus, a bar girl talked so impertinently to me...

"No more." Louise muttered." _Whether it's information gathering or whatever, this isn't my job. I'm a legend. I'm the user of Void, you know. Yet why do I have to be a waitress at a bar? Shouldn't, like, a showier mission be waiting for me?"_

Thinking like that, tears felt like pouring out from the sadness.

"Here, some food." Zero placed before her a bowl filled with stew. Besides the stew. There was a delicious looking second.

But Louise just answered tiredly from inside the bed.

"I don't need it."

"Oh. You don't need it. What a shame I tired myself to make you food." Her familiar teased her.

"It's not tasty You can't cook."

"Did you ever tried my cooking?" Inquired Zero.

Even then, Louise wrapped herself in the blanket and didn't come out of the bed she glanced back to the plate with tearful eyes. Louise was crouching inside the futon in her pajamas.

"Then I will leave. I had a business to attend. Eat. According to our contract thirty-three A point. I can't let you starve."

"My hands hurt. I can't hold up a spoon."

Zero sighed. "You know without hardship there is no advancement."

Louise finally took a sip. Tears poured out from her eyes and turned to Zero.

"I don't want this anymore. I'm going back to the academy."

"What about the mission?"

"Don't care. This isn't my mission."

Zero sat up beside her. "I am here only to protect you. Siesta are here because of the Princess asked her. If you want to go. Then go... It is your decision after all."

Louise looked at Zero with her tearful eyes.

"Henrietta entrusted you with this job because she trusted you, trusted your determination. Trusted your wits. Trusted her childhood friend. Think about it. If she used someone from the royal court, she'd be denied... She couldn't depend on anyone, so she depended on you, right?"

"That's right." Sniffed Louise.

"Yet what did I see. You are slacking. You did not follow my advice when you ask them. You can't even control yourself. What you do is not even close to information gathering. What you do is clowning."

"Just shut up! But what does that mission have to do with stupid dish washing and serving? I want to do bigger jobs. No more of this. Why does a noble like me..."!?

Zero sighed in disappointment. Louise glared at him. "What?!"

"Guess what, Louise? You know life is not a fairytale as you imagine it. Life is brutal. Either you will be the one who conquers it. Or the life will be the one who chews you and spits you out. Despite what you read in the fairy tails. Life is not black and white. Life is gray. Even the most crooked villain has its own story why it follows its path. Why it does what it does. But it seems I failed to made you understand this. My teachings have been not reached you despite my best effort… I failed…" Zero looked downward.

Zero said in a serious yet calm voice. Louise drew closer to Zero. "Zero... I am sorry…"

He stood up and walked towards the door. Louise grasped after him, but she can't reach him in time.

"Change your attitude towards the world, Louise. Because I can't always be your side despite my best efforts. And when I fail to protect your little dream world where you and the other nobles live. When your little bubble of denial popped out. When the monsters finally came out from the shadows. Then you will have to face them… The monsters whose hide outside your protective bubble. And when they come out. I am not sure even I can protect you or the others from them..."

Somehow not being able to say anything back, Louise remained silent and looked away.

"You think my life was full of joy and laugh? Do you? You think I become this dog, this empty, senseless shell what I am now because I planned it? No Louise. Life itself made me the empty shell what you are looking at the moment. I became this. Because the life what you so eagerly spite made me this. The people make me grow this."

Louise gaped her mouth quietly.

"Consider what I said. Change. Evolve. Become. Swallow your pride. Because if you wake up from your little dream world where you live at the moment too late. You will have a horribly rude awakening."

Zero grabbed the knob and opened the door. He looked back to Louise. "Referring to our contract thirteen-point C paragraph. What says 'the trainer can refuse to train the contractor if he deems him/her unfit to train further. The trainer can cancel the training.' I will not teach you anymore. I still protect you. But I can't train someone who is unable to learn from her own mistakes. At least not until the person can learn from her own mistakes."

Louise glared before herself for a minute processing what Zero said. Then she slanted on her bed. She can't cry anymore. She just watched the plate before her.

"I never saw partner this disturbed before…" said Derf from the corner. "Louise. It would be better for you if you consider what he said. He only wants the best for you. You know right?" asked the legendary sword.

Louise did not answer to him just laid on her bed.

As Zero stepped out the door, he tightened his white gloves. "I am sorry Louise. This is for your own good. I hope you can forgive me. You need to open your eyes. I don't know how much time we had." He mumbled under his nose. As he headed outside.

After a few hours laying on her bed, she can't take anymore the starvation and tasted the food what Zero personally made her. Her eyes widened tasting the impossibly good taste. It was the best taste what she ever felt despite the food was already cold. She immediately started to devour everything. When she finished, she wiped her mouth. Then thought back what Zero said to her.

"I promise… I will change… I promise…" she sniffed.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere in the streets of Tristain's capital:**

A few days ago when he woke up. Strangely he found his cell door wide open. He doesn't know why. He doesn't really want to go first. When he decided to go out from his cell. Strangely the way was completely clear before him. Every door what was led outside was open wide. He met no guards. He wanted to ask how this is possible. But his mind shattered. He was afraid to ask anymore. He was not the same person was before.

He still remembered that demon who brought hell on him and his army. There is no way to beat that beast. There is no chance for them to survive to coming apocalypse. No way back.

In his tortured mind he clearly remembered every moment as that masked demon and his servants simply annihilate his army and the angels what he got from his secret ally. He does not know who was that hidden ally who gave him those creatures. Nor he cared it anymore.

His mind completely shattered. He doesn't know anymore what is real and what is not. He only knew the White Demon, and his children will darken the sky one day. Yes! They will come! They will come and cleanse this world from the filth. They will only allow existing those who he deem worthy to safe keeping.

Now he saw everything clean. He is not intended to be the prophet of Brimir. But the White Demon and his children's.

In his shattered mind he cursed his own existence and short sight what allowed him to follow a false prophet all in his life. He wasted almost a half of his life to follow a false prophet. The false prophet Brimir and his deluded childish idea to take back the holy lands.

"What a deluded childish idea…" He muttered under his ragged cloak as he nervously chewed his own bandaged fingers. Blood sprouted from the end of his fingers under his nails as he heavily chewed on them. The bandages around his fingers were completely bloodied.

His previously peerless and determined face now was completely pale. His blonde hair became ragged. In his tired eyes, the blind faith in Brimir replaced by madness towards his now God. The White Demon.

He needed to prove himself and the few worthy ones. He needed to show they are useful in the new order. He needed to show the way to the others. After a few days of thinking in his cell, he realized this. In his foggy mind, he recalled the memories before he passed out. The memories what gave the blessing to him. The sign he became his prophet. The Demon was stretching towards him his gloved fingers and touching his forehead.

Back in that moment, he thought the Demon wanted to kill him. But now he realized something. He blessed him to carry his will. He made him his prophet. The carrier of his will.

He was Oliver Cromwell after all. The former leader of the Reconquista and the prophet of the false god Brimir. But now he clearly saw his new path. That woman. That Sheffield! Betrayed him. The church what he served under his previous life. Betrayed him! The people around him. Only used him and betrayed him! Only the White Demon was honest to him. Only he showed him the true path. The path in the seemingly infinite darkness. A torch in the endless void of the world.

But everyone will regret the treason after he regains his power. Now he clearly saw the glory of the future. The glory what the arrival of the White Demon children brings. He still had his connections after all. He just needs to call a few old favor, and his plan will be already in motion.

He needs to establish the cult of the White Demon and extend their influence. At first of course in secret closed circles. Or else those Brimir fanatics will prevent his and the followers of the White Demon's ascension. He apparently knew. Only those who deemed worthy will ascend and allowed to exist. Everyone else will be disposed of as the White Demon said. He said this personally to him.

After they gathered enough influence. They can rise against those Brimir fanatics. And in the end. Not even the Church and the Elves can stop them to fulfill the Will of the White Demon. The prophecy of his will. They will become his foot soldiers. He will make sure of that!

As he mused in his own genius and foresight, he slowly strolled along the street. His way led to his friend in Tristain. He still owed him in a big time.

He needed to walk with small steps. Or everything will be spoiled. He was alone. But every big thing started as a little thing. And the first step towards his ascension. Was the next. He had to make his leave of the country as fast as he can. Someone surely discovered his disappearance from his cell after all.

He doesn't know what will bring the future. The only thing what he knows. Is the fact. He needed to prepare the judgment of the White Demon. The end days. And with it won his own ascension and place beside his new god's side. He smirked as madness glittered from his eyes as he thought about this. Darkness enveloped his mind as well him in the dark streets of Tristain's capital city.

Behind him. From the shadows. The werewolf Tiberius watched him with a few Eight Edged Assassins. After all. They can't let to someone kill or capture their new 'Shepherd' before he starts to herd the sheep.

"Everything going according to the plans." He chuckled in the shadows. "Zero-sama cult will be on its way... Soon we can step on the next stage of Lilith-sama's plan. Kukukuku..."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Back in the** **Charming Faeries Inn** **.**

The final day of the tip race had come. On the evening of that day, Scarron announced the progress so far.

"Now I will now announce the current top three! First is the third place! Marlene-chan! Eighty-four écus, fifty-two sous, and six deniers!"

Applause resounded. The blond girl called Marlene gave an elegant bow.

"Second place! Jeanne-chan! Ninety-eight écus, sixty-five sous, and three deniers!"

Applause once again. The chestnut-haired girl called Jeanne smiled and nodded.

"And then... First place!"

Scarron slowly scanned over the girls and nodded repeatedly.

"Without a match, my daughter, and my dear niece! Jessica and Siesta! One-hundred-sixty écus, seventy sous, and eight deniers!"

"Wahhhhhh!" As cheers of joy rang out. Jessica and Siesta, wearing suggestive dresses with a profound slit that was prepared for this day, bowed.

"Now! Whether you cry or laugh, today is the last day! But today is the day of the dog in the week of true! Because it is the end of the month, lots of customers will come! If you try hard, you might get lots of tips. The top places are still in range!"

"Yes! Mi mademoiselleー."

Louise looked around, but she found nowhere Zero. She walked up to Scarron and asked. "Where is Zero. I see him nowhere."

Scarron turned to her. "OH. Zero-kun? He took the task to buy the supplies, and he left early in the morning." He explained.

"Could you tell me when he will come back?"

"~ Hmm. Sometime around noon. I suppose…"

Louise looked disturbed. She wanted to apologize him, and now he disappeared. "~What's wrong Louise-chan? Did something happen? You feel sick?" He wiggled his hips suggestively.

"N-No. Nothing! Scarron-san."

"Wrooong! It's Mi Mademoiselle!"

"I-It's nothing Mi Mademoiselle." She said.

"~Now, Now, you can tell me whatever bothers you! I am here to help after all!" He leaned uncomfortably closer to Louise's face.

"I-Its nothing. Really. W-We just loses together last night."

Scarron placed his hand to his chin and nodded wisely. "~I see. So, fraternal quarrel."

Louise nodded with a sad expression.

"Don't worry Louise-chan! After a stormy night is the brightest the sun rising! But If you feel sick you don't have to work today."

"N-No! I am fine really. I promised myself to win the prize!"

"~Then. Chop-chop! My little fairy! Show me your determination! Très Bien!~" with that Scarron went back to work.

Louise tightened her fists. _"I will definitely win that price! I will not lose!"_

Scarron shouted in a loud voice.

"Then let's do this with enthusiasm!"

Cheering filled with all kinds of feelings resounded through the store.  
Now then... Louise was a bit different this day. She took out the wire that fixed her smile and revealed a natural smile.

She would smile brightly and then fidget embarrassedly. Doing so, the customer would ask.

"Is there something wrong?"

Louise would nibble her thumb and continue fidgeting. And then as if saying something really difficult to say,

"Well, Mr. customer, because you're so wonderful..." She would try hard and mutter.

But the customer himself seemed to be used to that level of flattery. Without moving, he held out his wine cup. Here, Louise would unleash her finishing move.

Pinching the hem of her camisole, she bowed gracefully. As expected of a Duke family, she did it perfectly. The bow, which was done as if in front of a king, was filled with the spirit of a noble. None of the girls there could imitate such a manner.

Doing so, the customer would become interested in Louise's background. I see. When I get a better look, her features are quite similar to a noble's.

"You were born in the upper class, right?"

Even then, Louise would not cease showing embarrassment. Then sorrowfully and with melancholy, she looked outside. The man became more and more enchanted at Louise's refined behavior. Bending himself forward, he spoke his expectations.

"Did you serve at some noble's house? They taught you good etiquette there, right?" Louise continued to smile brightly. The delusions inside the customer started to become as overexaggerated as he pleased.

"If a cute and quiet girl like you served them, it probably didn't end there. Not just etiquette, but those type of things and these type of things... were forcibly trained into you, perhaps?"

Louise gave a graceful bow. Louise's only weapons were that smile and the bow.

"Kuh! What a cruel story! A cute girl like you... But how did a servant like you come to work at this store... I see! I got it! You got tired of that forcible master who was trying to get you to do those type of things and these type of stuff and ran out of the mansion, right? But the debt left behind by your parents remains. To return the money, you're desperately working. Something like that, right?!"

Louise smiled while looking at the customer. Being gazed at like that by Louise's jewel-like reddish-brown eyes, the customer, as if enchanted by some spell, wanted to loosen the string on his wallet.

"What a poor child. Hmm, then use this to help repay your debt. By the way, well, those type of things and these type of things... are what kind of things? Please tell me. Okay?"

The customer, who believed in his own delusions because of Louise's demeanor, would give Louise silver and gold coins. The moment she got it, she ran at full speed back into the kitchen, squatted, and let out a sharp breath. Her forcing herself to be courteous and her act that caught people's sympathy. It caused her to feel incredibly embarrassed, but she endured it.

"Pretty much so. They behold her as a "holy woman," but how about the government!"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm saying that that ignorant princess can't govern this country!"

He was insulting Henrietta, but she firmly endured it. She had to hear all kinds of stories from him.

"Like that battle in Tarbes... it was like we won by chance but in truth, those massive, terrifying golems won the battle! I'm not so sure about next time they will appear!"

"Is that so..."

Just like that, Louise slowly collected the rumors in the town. The drunkards liked to discuss the situations in the world. When Louise brought up the subject to interest them, they would start criticizing the government as if they were waiting for her to ask. The drunkards would talk about the government as if they had become a cabinet minister.

"Besides, it'd be better for the country if Albion governed us, right?"

If such an outrageous opinion was said,

"I'm saying we should hurry up and attack Albion!" such a brave opinion would jump out.

"There's a rumor that the army will be strengthened and if we can make contact with that masked mage who appeared on the battlefield and saved the day. With him, we can surely decimate the enemy army! " said an another one.

"The taxes will increase again! They've got to be kidding us!"

said this and,

"Can the modern armaments protect the country? I wish they'd hurry and organize the Armada We can't rely on an unknown masked figure! Right!" an opposite opinion comes up.

Anyways... putting it together, the popularity Henrietta and the masked mage received for defeating Albion at the battle of Tarbes seemed to have started to darken.

'The war remains unfinished... It looks like the depression will continue. Henrietta is young. Can she guide this country well from now on?' Was the anxiety everyone was feeling.

 _"_ _It's probably a painful story to Henrietta, but I have to report to her properly..._ "Louise thought.

Like that, Louise started collecting tips and information but...

Jessica's and Siesta's tip collecting was simply unmatchable.

Anyway, Jessica was good at making customers think "She has fallen for me."

Meanwhile, Siesta used her timid personal charm and her maid practice what make the customers believe she is embarrassed, so they gave her more tips.

Louise started to observe how Jessica and Siesta did things. If you do not know the enemy, you cannot win the fight.

Jessica would first act cold to the customer she chose.

She placed the food in front of the customer while looking angry. The customer was surprised at that attitude.

"Hey, what's this, Jessica? Aren't you in a bad mood?"

Jessica glared at the customer with cold eyes.

"Who were you talking to earlier?"

Whether you call it a skill or otherwise, that jealousy was godly. After all, it really looked like she was jealous. At that moment, the customer misunderstood and thought that she was in love with him and currently very jealous.

"Wh-what... Cheer up."

"It's nothing... You like that girl, right?"

"Stupid! The one I love the most is you! Come on..."

He said and tried to hand over a tip. But Jessica brushed away that money.

"It's not money! What I want are kind words! What you said before... was that a lie? I was really serious! What?! I don't care anymore!"

"No way was a lie."

The man became desperate and tried to soothe Jessica.

"Please cheer up... You're the only one for me. Okay?"

"You say that to everyone. Just because you're a bit popular with girls..."

No matter how you looked, the man did not have a popular face. Usually, he would not believe such flattery. But condemning words were coming out of Jessica's mouth. In a way that seemed as if she did so unintentionally. The man was completely tricked.

"I'm not popular! Really!"

"You're right. The only one who would think to kiss your lips is me."

"That's right. Very much so!"

"Hau... But I'm tired."

"What's wrong?"

"You know, right now, we're doing this stupid race called a tip race. I don't really care about tips but... I'd get scolded if I only get a small amount."

"If it's tipped, I'll give you some."

"It's okay! You give me kind words, so it's okay! In exchange, I'll get mad at you if you say the same thing to other girls, got it?"

Then she looked upwards at him. With this, the man was completely defeated.

"Hah... But it is really tiring to give flattery for the sake of tips... Because honestly revealing your feelings to the person you love, and praise are different..."

"I understand. I'll give you this, so don't go sucking up to other people. Okay?"

"I said it's fine! I don't need it!"

"It's my feelings. My feelings."

The man made the refusing Jessica take the tip. "Thank you" Jessica whispered embarrassedly and grasped the man's hand. The man then tried to get that Jessica into going on a date with him.

"Then, today, when the store's closed..."

"Ah! This isn't good! The food will burn!"

After she had got what she wanted, there was no need for him anymore. Jessica stood up.

"Ah, hey..."

"Let's talk again later sometime! Don't look at other girls amorously!"

Turning her back on the man, Jessica stuck out her tongue. Everything was just acting.

After Jessica had left, the customer turned to his friends and went, "Yeah, getting jealous like that..."

Louise was completely impressed. The truly fearsome techniques of a town girl that made Kirche look like a child.

Her coaxing ability that would make people wonder how many ways she had for showing jealousy, allowed her to collect tips as if she swept them up with a broom.

Jessica wasn't really outstandingly beautiful. But... she was at the border of the line that made men think "At this level, maybe even I can do something." These type of girls tend to be more popular in the world compared to the people that were peerlessly beautiful.

Louise, who had been observing, met eyes with Jessica. Jessica grinned and showed Louise her placing the tip in between her cleavage.

She thought of Siesta's face.

She thought of Jessica's face.

She thought of Zero bored face as he is eating those rectangles shaped strange things what he always pulls out from his duster. She doesn't know what that was. Maybe if he forgave her, she would ask him.

 _"Like I'll lose!_ " Louise firmly squeezed her fist... puffed up her flat chest, and triumphantly rose up on her feet.

While the girls were competing for the number of tips like that...

The feather door opened, and a new group of customers appeared. At the head was a middle-aged man who was wearing a mantle that meant he was a noble. He seemed to be growing fat, and thinning hair was stuck on his smooth forehead. The ones with him seemed to be lower class nobles. They had rapier-like wands hung on their hips, and some nobles were wearing military uniforms mixed in.

When the noble entered, everything in the store fell silent. Scarron quickly rushed over to the new guest while rubbing his hands together.

"If it isn't Chulenne-sama. Welcome to the 'Charming Faeries' Inn."

The noble called Chulenne twisted his catfish-like mustache and bent it backward.

"Hmm. Cough. The store seems to be flourishing, huh, shop manager?"

"No, no. Not at all. It's just a coincidence today. Usually, the only thing that happens is the cuckoo sounding. I was soon going to consult with my daughter about visiting the temple tomorrow to get permission to save my neck. Yes."

"What, it isn't a job today. You don't have to make such excuses."

Sorrily, Scarron continued his words.

"It's just my words, Chulenne-sama, but as you can see, the store is fully occupied today..."

"I do not see such a thing, though?"

When Chulenne exaggerated like that, the nobles that followed him pulled out their wands. The customers, afraid of the nobles' shining wands, woke from their drunkenness, stood up, and disappeared out of the entrance at full speed. The store became empty at once.

"It seems that speaking of a cuckoo was true after all."

His belly is quivering, Chulenne's party reached the seat in the middle.

Siesta asked Jessica who was beside her, looking frustratingly at Chulenne.

"Who is that guy? He seems like a noble."

When Siesta asked that, Jessica explained angrily.

"Chulenne, the tax collector around here. Just like that, he comes to the stores under his jurisdiction and swarms around us. A horrible person! He won't even pay a single copper coin."

"How horrible!" said Siesta in horror.

"Swaggering like that just because he's a noble. If you displease him, he'll place an outrageous tax on you and bankrupt your store, so everyone is listening to what he says."

It seemed that in any world, there are people who abuse their power and extort off the common people. No one came to serve him, so Chulenne became irritated. In time, he started complaining.

"Oh! This store seems to be making quite the profit! Isn't this wine a well-cured sake from Gronyu? Gallia tailors the clothes that girl is wearing! I guess I have to look over this year's tax rates."

The surrounding nobles went "That's right!" or nodded in agreement to Chulenne.

"Is there not a girl who will pour alcohol for Her Majesty the Queen's tax collector?! This store at least sells that, right?!"

Chulenne shouted. But, none of the store's girls approached him.

"Who would pour for you, when you don't hand over a single tip no matter how much you touch us?"

When Jessica warned Siesta to do not approach that man...

A small shadow wearing a white camisole approached him while carrying a tray with wine placed on it.

It was Louise.

She had many faults... one of them was "not being able to read the mood." Her head was so full of "working hard as a waitress if not Zero will leave you" that she didn't bother to understand the atmosphere around the customers and the store.

"What? Who are you?"

Chulenne looked suspiciously at Louise. Smiling, Louise left the wine in front of Chulenne.

Siesta and Jessica looked at Louise desperately. Siesta wanted to warn her rival before it too late. After all. No one deserves such fate to serve that pig. But it was already too late.

"Mister... you're so dreamy."

Acting as if following a manual, Louise, unable to read the mood, complimented him. But, it seemed Chulenne didn't find Louise to his tastes.

"What's this?! The store is using children?!"

Without moving, Louise held her camisole and bowed. That was all she could do.

"Now, go away, go away. I have no need for children. Off with you."

Siesta prepared the worse as she saw Louise's eye started to twitch, It seemed she was angry. Siesta prayed. " _Please, Miss Vallière! Don't hit him!"_

"Oh, looking closer, you're not a kid... just a girl with small breasts."

Louise's face went pale. Her legs started to tremble slowly. She promised herself not to cause trouble, but it started to become too much for her. Chulenne's face twisted with lust.

And then... extended his hands out towards Louise's small breasts.

"Now, how about this Chulenne-sama checks and see just how big they are."

It was too much for Louise. The only one she could allow touching her blossoms was Zero after all. She endured.

Siesta wanted to move but then saw someone had grabbed Chulenne's hand before it reached Louise's chest.

Chulenne's looked back to the figure. "How dare you disturb me? Peasant!" he scoffed.

The surrounding nobles pulled out their wands all at once.

In the front... was Zero who firmly held the fate noble hand.

"Zero!" she gasped.

Louise looked at the back of Zero, who had firmly grabbed the noble hand. While looking at Louise.

"Louise. This man wanted to do something indecent?"

"Who are you brat!? Let my hand go, or I will kill you!"

Zero slapped him lazily and the noble spat out a few tooth.

"Well, Louise…. He wanted to do something to you?" He glanced to Louise lazily.

Louise does not know what to say seeing Zero still protecting her despite what he said last night.

"Seize those people! I'll have them hanged!" shouted the greasy noble.

Chulenne's subordinates surrounded Zero.

Zero slowly looked around him.

He sighed. "You are troublesome." He looked to Louise. "You only need to say the word, and I will dispose of them. But if you and Siesta want to dispose of them yourselves you say the word, and I will let you handle the situation."

Louise don't know what

"What!? How dare you speak me like this! You don't know who am I?"

"Let us handle them."

Zero nodded. "As you wish little sister."

"Eh?" the girls said. Scarron wanted to intervene, but Siesta stopped him. "No uncle we will handle this."

"Let's even the odds." Zero flashed. His speed was unmatchable. Almost inhuman. Five noble collapsed to the ground immediately. Only the fat noble a few of his soldiers and two mages remained standing.

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. "Y-you are a mage? Seize him and that washboard girl!"

Zero who previously recovered Derf from their room threw him to Siesta. "Use it Siesta. Use what I taught you."

"Y-You really think I will able to?!" asked the timid maid with a frightened expression.

Zero nodded. "I trust in you two. It will like a practice."

The remaining enraged nobles chanted their spells. A small rope appeared like a tornado, and the moment it tried to wrap around Zero. But in their surprise with a simple lazy move in his hand, the wind disappeared before it could reach him.

A pure white light flashed through the store and blew the armed nobles all the way to the entrance.

After the light slowly disappeared... Louise appeared, having raised herself to full height on top of a table. The attack was Louise's "Void" spell, 'Explosion.'

Her whole body is shaking with anger, her favorite, inherited wand was glittering in her hand. Louise had tied it to her thigh and hidden it, just in case something happened.

Confused, the nobles fell into a panic.

Louise muttered in a small voice.

"...Washboard wasn't necessary, was it?"

Her rarely attained happy mood was blown away with that single statement. She recalled a lot of her dark past with that single word "washboard." She thought of Jessica's and Siesta's cleavages in her mind.

 _"_ _It's too much. For you to say something like that when someone finally goes to serve you."_

"Hii! Hiiiiiiii!"

Meanwhile, Siesta swung into action and started to fight against the nobles with Derf. She was still not that proficient in her swordsmanship because of the lack of lessons with Zero. But she trusted him that much it gave her enough courage. She fought only a few remained untrained soldiers what the fat noble brought with himself. The soldiers strangely can't gain balance and they fought like they was drunk. Meanwhile, Zero appeared behind Chulenne's and grabbed his collar. The fat man grabbed after his wand in panic.

Meanwhile, Zero appeared behind Chulenne's and grabbed his collar. The fat man grabbed after his wand in panic.

Meanwhile, Zero appeared behind Chulenne's and grabbed his collar. The fat man grabbed after his wand in panic.

But Zero was faster and took out his wand from his hand and snapped it half. "Now, now. It is really unbecoming to raise a hand to the lovely ladies. You will apologize them later either way."

Hearing this the girls and Scarron blushed. "~Zero-kun! You are such gentleman! ~" said Scarron.

"Now we remain here and watch how these lovely young ladies take care of your men. We simply enjoy the show. Okay?" Zero leaned closer to his face.

Chulenne being completely powerless just nodded in fear.

The intensity of the legend... "Void's" intensity frightened the nobles.

"Why do you have to go so far and say those things? Isn't it too much for you to call me a washboard when I came to pour you some alcohol? You better prepare yourself!"

The nobles scrambled to escape.

Without moving, Louise waved her wand.

The ground in front of the entrance was annihilated, creating a large hole. The nobles all dropped into it nicely.

Those nobles piled onto each other and looked up. Louise slowly appeared, and the nobles started trembling even more. Siesta took care of the few untrained guards of the tax collector in a fast way.

"Wh-what are you? Who are you two? From which renowned mage?!"

Chulenne, while trembling, asked Louise who walked to him. He had never seen or heard of that light that blew people away neither his fellow nobles just collapse on the ground from a mere snap of fingers.

Without answering, Louise took out the permit she got from Henrietta and thrust it in Chulenne's face.

"...H-H-Her Majesty's permit?"

"I am Her Majesty the Queen's court lady, and the third daughter of an esteemed family lineage that boasts of a righteous history. I have no name to tell some petty official like you."

"I-I-I'm very sorry!"

Chulenne bent his fattened body and forcibly bowed in the hole as Zero released him. The nobles that got pushed by him let out moans.

Louise stood up.

"Spare me! At least my life!"

Saying that Chulenne rummaged through his body and threw his entire wallet to Louise. He urged the nobles around him and had them do the same and present their wallets to Louise.

"With these! Ignore what has happened! I beg of you!"

Without even looking at the wallets, Louise declared.

"Forget everything you've seen and heard today. Otherwise, no matter how many lives you have, it won't be enough. But if you do anything like this again. Her Majesty will know about this."

"Yes! I swear! I swear to Her Majesty and the Founder that I will not reveal what has happened today to anyone!"

While yelling that, he got out of the hole in a tumbling manner, and Chulenne and his men disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Louise gallantly returned inside the store. Ear-splitting applause assaulted Louise, Zero, and Siesta.

"That was incredible! Louise-chan!"

"You are amazing Siesta-chan!"

"Zero you was amazing!" the girls cheered.

"Couldn't get enough of that look on Chulenne's face!"

"I feel refreshed! It was awesome!"

"You two did well." Zero praised them. Siesta and Louise blushed. "T-Thank you…" they said as they looked away.

Scarron, Jessica, and the store's girls surrounded Louise, Zero, and Siesta all at once.

"...Idiot! You shouldn't use magic, right?!" Louise snapped back.

"Well, I had to protect my little sister somehow. Don't I?"

"Sheesh... Haha, good grief... Now we have to start back from zero..."

Scarron patted Louise's and Zero's shoulders.

"It's okay."

"Heh?"

"I knew Louise-chan was a noble beforehand."

Zero snickered. "You are as sharp as your cousin Jessica."

Jessica hearing this blushed.

"Ho-how?" Louise asked while dumbfounded.

"Because, well, that is..."

The store's girls took over for Scarron.

"It was completely obvious from your attitude and behavior!"

 _"_ _Uu, so that's it.."._ Louise thought, feeling disheartened.

"Just how many years do you believe that we've been running this bar? My eye for discerning people is top class. But you have circumstances right? Relax. There isn't a girl here that would expose a co-worker's past's secrets."

The girls all nodded at once.

"The girls here all are pretty accepting. That's why you can relax... Continue earning tips from now on, okay?"

Louise nodded. Siesta felt relieved.

Clapping his hands together, Scarron said in a cheerful voice

"Now! All of the customers have gone home now so that I will announce the results of the tip race."

Cheering voices erupted.

"Well, there is no need to count, right?"

Scarron said after looking at the wallets Chulenne and his men left on the ground.

Looking at the wallets, Louise realized what he meant. Inside... a significant amount of money was stuffed there.

"Eh? This is..."

"Tip, right?"

Scarron said and winked an eye. Then he seized her and Siesta's hands and raised it up.

"Winner! Louise-chan and Siesta-chan! Now as there are two winners. Each of them can wear the dress for a day and can have the date with Zero."

Applause resounded through the store.

Louise and Siesta grumbled in themselves as the two girls glared at each other with a killer stare. " _I wanted the date with only the two of us. Not three of us…."_

* * *

 **Well, that's now folks!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Stay safe! :)**

 **In the next chapter!**

 **Meet the La Valiére family! The shadows behind the scenes.**


	15. Four Louise is just too much to bear!

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Our pink tsundere and an another woman sat in a posh looking carriage. Pulled by several horses. Strangely the driver was not a person but a finely made golem. It can be seen from the outside of the carriage the owner was in a very high social position.

The outside of the white wagon was adorned by gold and the crest of the La Vallière family. The inside was seemingly made from the finest material what Tristain and the surrounding countries can offer. It's finely cushioned with the softest material what could make comfortable even the queasiest person.

Yet, in the current situation, Louise felt herself worse than anytime else. Not because she complained about the materials or her seat was uncomfortable. But because the situation what she found herself.

The person who she faced. The person who she feared the most aside from her mother. Éléonore Albertine Le Blanc de La Blois de La Vallière. Her oldest sister.

Louise was in this situation due her sister dragged her away from the Academy saying. 'You will not go in war Chibi Louise!' I will find you a normal noble husband!'

Currently, she scolded her like always. How she is utterly incapable of magic or her spell always end up as an explosion and speaking about how dangerous war is, and she does not permit her to participate in it however she wanted.

She wanted to retort to her oldest sister, but she was too terrified to do so. After all, she promised to Princess to not tell anyone about her legacy. That fact. She is a user of the void. But no one said to her to not show the new magic what Zero taught her.

As this came to her mind immediately after that, a new thing popped up. What if some of the servants consider this new kind of magic as heresy and report to the church. What's then? She or even her family can lose everything.

Of course, she knew her family never sold her out, and the servants were loyal to her family. But what if there are spies of the church amongst the servants? If they saw a new kind of magic developed what is strangely familiar to the Elven wandless magic casting. That may they consider as heresy and banish their family from the entirety of the church of Brimir.

That means she and her family lose everything and the Princess despite her distaste had to forsake them as well. She did not blame her if she did that. After all, if she tries to protect them after the pope gave out the banishment command. That may risk bringing a crusade down to Tristain.

Louise gritted her teeth and thought back angrily how Zero did not intervene when Éléonore dragged her away. She was still angry at him. But at least there was a positive thing. He was forced to come with them. The downside was that maid also obliged to go with them.

 _"Why that maid had to always be in the worse place in the worse time_." She thought Meanwhile a terrified expression settled on her face. Then the events flashed in in her mind.

 **Flashback:**

A new bright day rose upon the Tristain Academy of Magic. Louise just woke up from her comfortable bed like every morning. Rubbed her eyes then sleepily started to search her familiar. Of course, as usually, she found him nowhere. She is always exasperating a little when she finds him nowhere after she woke up. After the exasperation comes, of course, the anger. In that time, she is always mumbling under her nose angrily how. _"Where that dog is again? I bet she is with that maid again…"_

Of course, this was not really anger but sadness. She was sad because Zero was not with her as much as she wanted. It seemed even with the amount of time was not enough for her.

Surely, he was with her almost all day and under their training. But almost always in their training schedules either Tabitha, Kirche or Siesta is with them. It was bad enough she had to keep open her eyes when he was with Zerbst.

Then that maid Siesta came. According to Louise the two of them spend a disturbingly lot time together, and she did not like it at all. She even ordered him not to not contact that maid at all otuside of training. Then he simply referred that ridiculous contract of his what he forced her.

But it's getting worse and worse. Now it's seemed Tabitha also recognized Zero and tried to be with him more and more occasion saying she want to learn more. But she saw what was behind those dead looking bland eyes. Yes, that girl wanted to catch Zero from her too. But she had to wake up earlier to do that. She will not allow it!

Every day she finds chocolates, flower bouquets and another present from the various female students in the academy outside of the door adressed to Zero. Of course, she either immediately blasted them away in her rage or get rid of them in other creative ways.

As usual in every morning she cleans herself, dress up and prepare for the daily lesson. But today being the Day of Void. The holy day of rest. She planned to be with Zero in the remainder of the day after she found him.

As she reached the doorknob suddenly her door burst open and the dread settled on her face. Blonde long hair. Glasses. Strict eyes and expression. A face what resembled her father and the expression what caused her many sleepless nights in the past.

She was here. She did not say anything. Yet, she felt her oldest sister presence crushing her in that very moment as she accusingly looked at her.

"Chibi Louise!"

Louise gulped nervously and stepped back a step.

"Pack your clothes! We leave the academy in an instant!" commanded her. Her sister.

"B-But…Onee-sama!"

"No, but! I heard what happened on the battlefield and knowing you. You are irresponsible enough to volunteer in the army!" she said strictly.

"B-But as the queen court lady it is my rest…"

Éléonore pinched in her face painfully. "Say no more Louise! Your chance to become Wardes-sama wife has been blown away. It seems it is my responsibility to find you a new husband!"

Louise almost cried due to her shame. Louise wanted to protest once again but as she saw her sister's eyes. The strict eyes what she connected to the devil herself, she curled down a little and nodded obediently as she massaged her still aching face.

An hour later she was ready to depart as she was always hurried by her sister. She just finished with her packing when her door opened and her sister dragged in the room the terrified Siesta. Who seemingly carried with herself her package.

"This maid will do… After all, a noble can't travel without a servant!" she blew away her hair with an elegant move.

Louise nodded uneasily, and Éléonore started to drag on the two of them away. Of course, she threw the packages to poor Siesta, so she had to carry not only her luggage but Louise's as well.

"B-Bu-But what about my familiar? I can't leave the academy without him!" protested Louise as they reached the courtyard.

"Humph…. Where is your familiar? Fetch him than in an instant!"

She looked around desperately then spotted Zero as he was near that stupid flying machine. She pointed in his direction with a trembling hand.

"H-He is over there. Near that strange bird looking machine."

"Did you summoned that strange thing? Is that some kind of strange dragon? I never saw such dragon before. I must say... I never expected something like that from you." said Éléonore with an amazed look and a little proudness in her tone. Louise never saw such expression on her sister's face. And for this, she lowered her head in an ashamed expression.

"N-No… M-My familiar is the black coat wearing person…" she said with an ashamed expression.

Éléonore glare at her. "Humph… So you summoned a commoner. Typical Chibi Louise. You are not even capable of finishing such easy spell as the Summon Familiar."

Louise gulped seeing how her sister is towering her. At that moment she felt herself smaller than ever before. "H-He is capable of magic casting… He is a Count…"

Éléonore glared at her again. It seemed her glare burn a hole into poor Louise's skull. "Don't lie to me, Chibi Louise!"

"I-I would not dare to lie to you Onee-sama!" she shuttered.

The oldest amongst the Vallière sister nodded with a thoughtfull yet strict expression. "A Count? Then that means you kidnapped an important person from his home Chibi Louise! Do you know it is forbidden to summon and contract other nobles from their home do you? Do you know what shame do you bring to the mother if it goes out!"

The always angry and noisy pink mage seemingly lost her voice.

The oldest Vallière sister looked at her with a judging look then turned around and went in the direction of Zero. "Seemingly you are not in the state to even speak. That means I had to fetch your familiar."

She turned away from Louise and started to walk in Zero's direction. Siesta leaned closer to Louise and whispered in her ear. "Miss Vallière. Your sister frightens me…"

Louise nodded. "Me too… She is just like mother…"

"Your mother as strict as your sister?" inquired Siesta.

A dreadful expression moved on Louise's face. "Worse…"

Zero were speaking with Colbert at the moment. Giving him tips how he can tune further the machine in his absence and giving him scientifical tips. Of course, the engine now used the magic-fuelled singularity core. Still, it still had moving parts just to drive the rotor and the jet engines under the wings. So it needed occasionall maintance.

As Zero spoke with Colbert, he felt like an unknown woman who in presence really resembled Louise approaching him behind his back. But not considering her as a threat he simply let her closer. Wanting to see where this is going he simply let her grab his black duster collar.

 _"It is interesting. Let's see where this is going… But better just not reveal ourselves for a time for the time being… Seemingly she does not know who I am…"_ In his mind, his mouth curled into a smile. _"New opportunities to play the poor little innocent person…Kukuku..."_

Colbert's eyes widened. Knowing who was who just started to drag away Zero, so causally his eyes widened. "Miss Éléonore! Where are you dragging Zero-san!? We are in the middle of something important!"

The blonde glared back to the balding teacher. "Sorry, Mr. Colbert. We have no time for pleasantries. We leave the academy immediately! Louise is needed home immediately!" Colbert wanted to protest at first but stepped back after hearing of the tone of the woman and of course saw the accusing eyes of the devil what the woman is glaring at him.

"Colbert Sensei! Little help?" Zero pleaded sarcastically in his usual bored tone.

Derf being slept at that time in his scabbard simply remained silent.

"Miss Éléonore!" said Colbert pleadingly.

Éléonore only looked back at him with a murderous intent in her eyes. Colbert stepped back once again with a defeated expression. "I-I am sorry Zero. It seems this time you are alone…" The balding teacher scratched the back of his head with a hangdog expression.

Zero nodded. "Don't worry Colbert-sensei. In my absence, please do the modifications what we spoke about. But don't forget. Don't try to pry open the power source…" he waved Colbert while he was dragged away.

Colbert nodded. "I will. Don't worry." The balding teacher waved his fellow scientist.

Éléonore slowly dragged him through the courtyard, and he just let himself. Every student in the open area watched with horror as the blonde woman pulling through Zero in the courtyard. Most of the girls furiously glared in her direction and wanted to hit her. But Zero motioned them it is all right.

I know it was a miracle, but they listened to him. Only a handful of them dared to go closer, but they were frightened away when Éléonore glared at them in her murderous eyes and started to radiate her killing intent, and the girls immediately whimpered in her presence and retreated.

" _Let's just enjoy the free ride…"_ thought Zero as he put up his headphones on his head and started to eat an energy bar from his inventory.

Éléonore finally reached Louise and threw before her Zero who still gnawed on his bar. She pointed to him with her usual furious expression. "This is a Count for you!?"

Zero glanced at Louise. "Hello, Louise. Nice morning, we have…" he bit an another bite from his food.

Louise looked away with an ashamed expression. "H-He know magic… And the Princess gave him Count title…"

Éléonore looked down to the still lying Zero. "You! Stand up in an instant!"

Zero sighed and stood up by a large effort. "What's your name?" demanded the answer the blonde.

"One moment…" Éléonore eyes twitched as Zero brushed off the grass from his clothes.

He removed his headphones and placed to his shoulder in a resting position. "Can you repeat the question, please? I could not hear you due I listened my music." His unmoving bland face was still the same.

Éléonore gritted his teeth but being a proper noble she forced herself to repeat the question. "Who are you!? You are really the familiar of my little sister?"

Zero tilted his head. "Little sister? Depends on… Who is your little sister?"

Louise raised her hand shyly. Zero looked at her. "O! So you are Louise sister. I am Zero Rei my lady!" he bowed so deep. What would a normal person see comically deep? But for the blonde sister, it seemed he is just overly respectful.

Éléonore nodded. "That's right. I am Éléonore Albertine Le Blanc de La Blois de La Vallière. The oldest daughter of the La Vallière family."

"I see… From Louise expression I guess you are going hard on her." Inquired Zero.

"Humph. Someone has to or else she may get spoiled. But let me ask you… You are a noble or not?" asked the oldest Vallière sister in a distinct tone.

Zero tilted his head with his still bored expression. "I was never a noble not as I ever wanted to be…"

Louise suddenly glared at him furiously. Siesta smiled with a satisfied expression.

Éléonore glared at Louise with a stern expression. "So you lied to me, Chibi Louise! I am deeply disappointed… It seems I had to reeducate you about lies after we arrives home!."

Louise curled down. "B-But the Princess really give him noble title…" shuttered the light strawberry, haired girl.

Éléonore looked to Zero. "Is that true?"

Zero nodded blandly. "Yes, she gave me Count title, but I refused. I don't want to be a noble. Too much responsibility and paperwork." He waved away his duties with a single hand motion while looked away blandly.

"So, you are capable of magic. Yet, you are refusing to accept the blessing of Brimir… That means you are a fallen noble." She said with disgust in her tone. Then turned her head away with a disgusted expression. "I would not be surprised if you were a simple mercenary…"

"Well, you are right on this one. And no. I am not capable of magic…" he bowed his head.

 _"At least I do not practice the magic of your magic system. It is really inefficient and bland…"_ he thought.

Éléonore blinked twice then turned her face away with a posh expression. "Come Chibi Louise! We have a long way ahead of us. We will speak about this further in the carriage. Your 'familiar can travel with the maid, and the luggage's in the other cart."

Siesta's eyes replaced with shining stars as she looked in Zero's direction. Louise bowed her head and started to follow her sister with an ashamed expression. Then suddenly she kicked her familiar with a few times with a furious expression and shouted with him. "Stupid dog!"

On Zero's face, the bland expression was still on. "Oh, my… Animal abuse. This country did not have laws against animal abundance?"

Louise frowned and turned away. "No food until we reach the estate…" she gritted her teeth.

"Luckily I just ate my energy bar. So I will be okay for a few weeks…"

"Don't worry Zero! I will share my food with you!" Chirped Siesta as she grabbed in Zero's arm.

"That's not necessarily thank you. I don't want Louise to punish you because you do not obey her command."

Louise frowned and followed her sister while mumbled under her nose angrily.

 **Flashback end:**

Just thinking about this made Louise angrier than anything else. That idiot is now traveling in the other cart with that idiot maid who if her instincts are right. In the moment trying to seduce him.

She can't let that! He is her possession! Not Kirche's, not Tabitha's, not Siesta's. Not any other girls! He is her and her alone!

She grabbed her wand from her belt. Suddenly stood up and for her sister's surprise leaned out from the carriage window.

* * *

 **Scene Change: On the road:**

"Travelling sure is exciting!" Siesta shouted, pushing her large chest against Zero's arm.

 _"This is surely a good feeling."_ Smirked inwardly Zero. However, on his face, his usual bland expression settled as he gives a short nod.

Inside a carriage, sitting next to each other, Zero and Siesta. Siesta was wearing a dark green one-piece dress with high boots.

Also, she had a small straw hat, which altogether made for quite the nice appearance.

When the black-haired, sweet and innocent Siesta had that appearance, she seemed almost too cute overall. More than just being cute, it would be hard to hold anything back if Zero would be a mere human.

 _"Sure. It is good I can control my body. However, like an automaton. I can't really feel lust anymore. (Sigh)… Such a shame…"_ Zero rolled his eyes inwardly.

The cute Siesta was still radiating a sweet, innocent atmosphere as she cuddled to Zero.

 _" Now as I am surrounded by beautiful girls I can't really appreciate lust anymore. Despite my advanced Android Race Job. I recognized even when I was near Kirche or Lilith. I don't felt anything considerable. But maybe I can re-learn feelings such as lust. Just like as I gradually start to regain control of my face…"_

As she sat next to Zero, she hugged one of his sturdy arms to her and squeezed her breasts against it.

"You are a little close aren't you Siesta. Don't you need a little more space?" asked Zero with an entirely calm tone.

"Ah, I meant to do it!"

Siesta said with a totally carefree, smiling face.

"You know right. Someone may watch us at this moment." Explained Zero.

"You don't have to worry about the coachman. He's a golem."

The young man sitting on the coachman stand was indeed a golem, a puppet which moved somehow or other with the use of magical power.

Now that you mention it, its eyes are like glass beads emitting light.

"You know there may be others who can watch us. Demons, ghosts or even Louise… You never know…"

Consequently, this made Siesta even bolder. She placed her cheek on Zero's shoulder and her mouth near his ear, mixing sighs with her voice.

"I don't care. I am sure you can protect me from any harm. I trust you."

"There is always a bigger fish Siesta. Never be overconfident." Said Zero as he glanced out from the cart.

"I think I heard about it sometime, but during summer break, after we finished with that work in uncle Scarron's Inn. What did you do with Miss Vallière?"

"Mostly protected Louise while she did her boring work in the palace," he told the truth because he had nothing to hide amongst those things what he said out loudly.

"It must be very dull… At least Miss Vallière gave you enough food?" asked Siesta with a worried expression.

"I can't complain she was nice enough to give me more than the usual meal."

"That must be horrible…. I am sorry I can't be on your side and cook you. If you need something…. Anything… Just tell me ok?" However, she did not want to show, but the young maid started to play with her fingers while she was thoroughly embarrassed.

"Thank you…" Zero nodded.

"It isn't much, but I've scraped my wages, what the princess gave me after I became Chevalier and saved."

As expected of a reliable village girl. Instead of squandering money, she's quite frugal.

Zero still heart or energy source was a little-touched hearing this proposal from the young village girl.

"It's alright. Somehow, I managed! Besides, Louise isn't that bad if she gets what she wants…"

"Really? But, if at times you are in need, please tell me without holding back."

 _"Siesta… Your heart is too good for this cruel world."_

"By the way. I hope you followed the training schedule what I left you while I was away."

The timid maid nodded. "O-Of course, I did it every day. After all, I want you to be proud of me!" When she finished speaking, the girl lowered her shoulders.

Zero looked at her with eyes of suspicion. "What's the wrong Siesta?"

"Ah… Nothing."

"I see when there is a problem. Go on! Tell me! I promise I will not bite your head off."

"You must hate me!"

"Why would I hate you? That is just stupid."

"Really? But Zero-san is always so cold to me..." Siesta tone was cold and dead.

"I am? How so?"

"I am sitting next to you, and you aren't making a move."

While Zero sighed, Siesta hummed a little and moved her lips to his neck. The kind of feeling that can make a person melt surprised a little bit our Automaton player.

Siesta moved her lips upwards, finally nibbling Zero's ear.

Thanks to his passive resistance what protected him from the mind-affecting effects. He was able to resist such thing, but wanting to give the girl some comfort he authorized the act and let her go on her own way. If she goes too far, he simply makes her stop. The air seemed to grow cold. Siesta started to reach the point no return. Siesta was too innocent for such things, and he does not want to stain her pure soul with such act. Not when an always watching zealous demoness watching him in every step and rip half everyone who is going too far with him. "Siesta..."

He felt like the sudden concentration of magical energy starting to gather beside their carriage. He shielded Siesta with his body.

As he was finished the shielding, something blew the top of the carriage away.

Well, blown is not the right word. It was more like some hidden explosive sent the whole thing flying. At that moment Zero and Siesta's carriage suddenly changed from an enclosed transport to one with a skylight.

Trembling from fear, Siesta's slowly peeked out from Zero's hiding and saw a carriage that was near twice the size and far more luxurious, pulled by two horses.

Sensing a killing intent emanating from the transport like never before, the young maid didn't become simply afraid, but extremely afraid. "This killing intent feels familiar… I-It's that Miss Vallière?" _she gulped._

The luxurious carriage released an overwhelming aura of death.

Then she realized the top of the carriage is missing. "Wa…Wa…the roof of the carriage!" Siesta wailed while latching onto Zero.

"Don't worry Siesta. Our ride just became a little windy due Louise simple solution." Joked Zero.

"What, what is happening?" asked with a terrified tone Siesta.

"If you don't want to die, I think we should sit apart."

But that only made Siesta cling on to Zero's even tighter.

"I don't know what's going on, but my heart is pure!" pleaded the maid.

She screamed and pushed Zero down. On one side, Zero felt something familiar like happyness and excitement seeing Siesta's feelings, while another kind of message flashed through his mind thinking about what will happen if the demoness catches Siesta, _"Well, I am fucked.."_ he smirked inwardly as his inner voice said sarcastically.

From the carriage that was running behind Zero's, from the window of that splendid carriage, Louise was sticking out her head, holding a light brown wand in her hand, shaking in anger and breathing heavily.

The roof of Zero's and Siesta's carriage was blown away by Louise with her Void magic, "Explosion."

Because of the window on the back of the carriage, Louise could see everything going on inside.

Louise was shaking while watching them as they hugged each other inside their coach and Siesta kissed Zero's neck.

Finally, as the maid's lips came up to her familiar's ear, Louise's anger exploded. She wouldn't let her own familiar get kissed.

However, as the roof was being blown off, she noticed that Siesta embraced Zero even tighter.

Louise's eyebrow went up instantly, and just as she was about to spell the happy couple's doom, someone pulled her legs.

"Kya!"

As she yelled that, her cheeks were stretched

"Id hurds! Yan! Au! Funya! Ahh! Id hurds!"

The prideful and haughty Louise are getting her face pulled in such a manner, was unable to raise a single complaint. If Zero had been able to see this scene, his eyes would have most likely popped out in amusement.

The one pulling Louise's cheeks like that was… a beautiful blond woman. She was about twenty-five years old. Her face vaguely resembled Louise's. If Louise cooled down her hot blood and grew up a bit, would she look like that as well? In short, she was a beautiful woman.

"Little Louise. My talk hasn't finished yet, has it?

"Auu..., I'b sowwy..., Abe-saba, I'b sowwy..."

As her cheeks were being stretched, Louise shouted with a teary voice. There was a total of four absolute existences in Louise's life. Henrietta, her parents and this bossy old sister, Éléonore. Eleven years older than Louise, the eldest daughter of the La Vallière house was known to be the best researcher in the Royal Magic Research Institute, "Academia."

"Even though it is a long-awaited conversation with me, why do you restlessly keep looking somewhere else? Moreover, you blew up the attendants' carriage roof!"

"That's, um… I wanted to, um, separate my familiar from the maid, that's why…"

Just like that, Louise very hesitantly informed her older sister.

As Éléonore curled up her hair, she sharply stared at Louise. Like a frog targeted by a snake, Louise curled herself up.

"Let the attendants do whatever they want! As always, you're a restless kid, aren't you?! You are a daughter of the La Vallière house, you know?! Be more self-conscious!"

"O-Okay…"

Louise quietly dropped her shoulders.

"B-But… Whatever you say, being taken by the academy's maid is…"

"Shrimp. Are you listening? The La Vallière house is not simply a Tristainian noble family; it is _our_ noble family. Even you should understand that, right?"

"Yes, Onee-sama."

"You can't use only your familiar as an attendant, right? Louise, a lady, you know, is a person that should, at the very least, always have one female attendant to take care of her when traveling."

Éléonore, serving at Tristain's Academia, came this morning to the Academy of Magic in order to take Louise home with her.

She caught Siesta, who was passing by with a laundry basket in her hands, and said "This girl will be good enough as a female attendant during the journey," and after getting a nearby aristocrat teacher's consent, she took Siesta along for the sake of looking after Louise.

Siesta and Zero boarded the carriage for attendants after the academy's employees forcibly prepared it. Louise and Éléonore boarded their own coach that was used to come to the academy.

There were practically no stops, so there really wasn't any need for help along the way. Siesta was merely a decoration. However, to nobles, that ornament was very important.

As for Louise's innermost thoughts, they weren't calm at all.

That's because this homecoming wasn't a part of the plan at all.

The military operation to invade Albion was proclaimed at the school after the summer break ended, approximately at the time the two moons overlapped…

It had been many decades since the last time the king's troops had insufficient officers in order to organize an expeditionary force. It was decided that in order to do that, aristocrat students were to be assigned as officers. One of the teachers and the academy's headmaster Osman were against that, but Henrietta, the Cardinal, and the Queen's army's generals ignored that objection. The academy was closed down until the end of the war.

The bearer of the "Void," the court lady under Henrietta's direct supervision, Louise, for the invasion strategies to succeed, was to be given special missions.

However… after Louise had reported to her parents that "For the fatherland's sake, I will join the queen's army in order to take part in Albion's invasion," it ended up causing a huge ruckus.

Joining the campaign wasn't allowed, and, after a letter arrived and Louise ignored it, Eléonore came.

Naturally, Louise was very angry. What about going to the front? Even now all across the country, at our parade grounds and garrisons, a lot of students were training to become temporary officers. Most of them were male students that chose to enter the war.

 _"I am a girl, but I have to protect Her Majesty's honor as her court lady. Moreover, in this invasion plan, the airplane of my familiar is supposed to play a key role."_ She grumbled deep inside her soul.

 _"There are a lot of expectations placed upon my Void as well. Henrietta and the Cardinal consider me the Queen's army's trump card. As a Tristainian noble, there is no greater honor than that."_ She shook her head.

 _"Well, I definitely don't like war. But, for the princess' and the fatherland's sake, I'd like to offer my poor ability. Since the Void was given to me, I have a duty to be zealous in my loyalty to the fatherland. Isn't the loyalty to the fatherland one of the things the noble family of La Vallière house is boastful of? And yet my own house has opposed my firm resolution to join at the front."_

"Really, you're doing such selfish things! War? What would you do there?! Good things? Get ready to get scolded by Mother and Father when we get home!"

"B-But…" shuttered Louise with a frightened expression.

Just as she was about to answer back, her cheeks got pinched. Eléonore was completely treating Louise as a kid, just like in the old days. Just like when she answered back during her studies, she called her a shrimp over and over again.

"'But'? 'Yes', you mean, shrimp?! Little Louise!"

As expected of sisters. Eléonore had the same expression as Louise at the times when she tried to train her familiar. Louise couldn't do anything to oppose her.

"Fue, Au, Ouch, Ane-sama, my cheeks au au…"

She said with a pathetic voice.

As the incantation never flew over no matter how long he waited, Zero just shook his head and mumbled under his nose. "Louise sister surely frightening."

It seemed that while she was sticking to him, Siesta became happy, so perhaps she had forgotten that there was no roof.

"Hey, hey, Zero-san."

"Yes, Siesta?"

"Traveling sure is enjoyable!"

"As you say Siesta as you say…" he closed his eyes for a moment and nodded.

When he thought about the things that were to come, he realized that the problems were piling up or rather opportunities. In the world of the war, he can profit quite well.

 _"Henrietta and the others are making war plans. What is going to happen from now on is an assault war? Of course, Louise is going to participate. As things are now, I have no choice but to follow and participate no matter what as well. That means Henrietta or other sides need my expertise. And that means I can profit from this little war. And that means… No matter who will win I will win. In the world of wars after all the winners often, not whose participate in wars but those who invest in right places."_ He thought back his early history lessons back on Earth.

 _"For example in the late 20th century and the early 21st century, the USA created fake terrorist organizations and armed them just to cause chaos in the Middle East. So, it and its allies can profit by pulling strings from the background and sip away the resources of other countries. Meanwhile, the mercenaries like me did the dirty job. Someone has to do it after all. And it was profitable both the mercenaries whose hired for this job and the contractors too. So, why not…"_ he thought about it.

 _"Many people will say. i sold my soul to the devil. But according to my opinion. Such things as the soul does not exist anyway. What people call the soul is nothing more than a person personal experience and the database of reactions what he or she gave for the environmental stimulus. If you see that way… We are all some kind of Artificial Intelligence what came to life just to help our cells function in the most efficient way. That means life is nothing more than a by-product of this effective existence what pursue the development its own existence."_

Seeing Zero with the face of a person thinking about a lot of things, Siesta's face clouded up.

"I don't want that."

"Hm?" Zero glanced to Siesta.

"Zero-san, will go to Albion as well, right?"

"If the offer is good enough. Yeah… I will."

It seemed like Siesta's cheerful attitude until now was just a performance to cheer up Zero.

"I, hate the nobles."

"Siesta…"

"It would be fine if they simply killed each other… but they involve us commoners as well… Even if it's for the sake of ending the war… they're just saying that."

Zero remained silent.

Before, during the battle at Tarbes, there was a reason to fight. Fulfill the contract by protecting Louise. That was only by the product he could make a deal with Henrietta and annihilate the enemy army. Nothing more.

Zero felt as day by day his humanity has been slipping out of his hand and caring less and less about the human's wellbeing. This was proved when he almost completely annihilated two whole armies. Thousands of people died. Still he did not felt any regret, any remorse. He felt some kind of satisfaction seeing he completed his task and seeing how the humans fallen into dust.

But, during the invasion of Albion this time, must be some kind of Prevention from the side of Tristain, help Wales come to power again and regain the power over his country. Then Henrietta can marry him.

Zero admitted she played like a veteran in the world of politics. But she still needed a little practice to outmaneuver his automaton brain and his increased computing capacity.

Zero know enough. Despite Henrietta angelic appearance she was not as innocent as she showed herself. She can be cruel and calculating if the situation wishes it.

"Why does Zero-san have to go? You have no relation, right?"

"I am sorry Siesta… but this is what I am. A mercenary. If it is a war I had to…" his elbow was caught.

Siesta buried his face into her breasts.

"Don't die… Don't die no matter what…"

Zero felt that when Siesta was like this, she was lovely.

To be cried for in this away by such a cute maid for a person who cared not he is live or die… that alone was reason enough for Zero to keep living on… "Don't worry Siesta. Gamers never die. We just respawn." he forced a weak smile on his face.

Siesta somewhat understand what Zero said. She did not fully understand, but she can filter enough from it for a simple promise.

 _"But, Louise's house huh… Louise's big sister that I met earlier was a beautiful woman, but she had a hard expression, didn't she... She is many levels more terrifying than her sister..."_

He thought. Splendidly, Zero saw her with only a glimpse. At the time they met he noticed that even though her eyes were different from Louise's, she had the same high-minded attitude. Will Louise give off the same feeling when she grows a bit older? That would be painful. Of course, Louise's stance somewhat changed after they started the training. But often she still upkeeps this attitude even after he tried himself to weed it out as much as he can.

Also, there was a kind of suspicious feeling in the air. It seemed that Louise and everyone in that house had differing opinions.

 _"This time, we're going towards the home of that Louise. This will be fun! I wonder what pranks I can make…"_ he smirked inside his head.

Zero looked up at the sky, sighed, and thought with an attitude lacking spirit... what's going to happen from now on? He only hoped it would be at least amusing and Lilith will not ruin everything with her plan and jealousy.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Howland Palace: Southern part of Londinium**

In the southern part of Londinium, the capital city of Albion stood the Howland Palace.

The White Hall inside was indeed an appropriately vital point of the "White Country" Albion.

That place, painted entirely in white, was incredibly impressive. There were sixteen columns supporting the ceiling of the hall.

Like a wound in the wall, a face illuminated by the light was revealed.

In the middle of that hall stood an enormous "Round Table" made of rock, around which the ministers and generals of the Holy Albion Republic were gathering, waiting for the start of the council's meeting.

This was the place at which, until roughly two years ago, the ministers gathered around the king in order to control the country. But the ruler had since changed.

The people that participated in the revolution and took the country from the monarchy gave themselves top posts in the country as was to be expected.

As for the person that, until two years ago, was a simple local bishop… is missed the event. Due he was captured by the Tristain army. But some news spread about his death. Others spoke about he managed to escape from the captivity and just to wait for the right moment to return.

Their country state was direful at least. They lost their whole aerial superiority. The whole invasion force was either dead, captured or non-willing to fight anymore and most of them executed due it was treason.

The whole leadership was in a state of panic even after two and half month and tried to save what can be saved before the collapse.

The one that used to have a lower social status than everyone that had gathered here… even then the protection squad members that were standing on the sides of the door…

In the middle of the crisis talk-over, the two protection squad members opened the hall's door.

Everyone looked in the direction of the door seeing who dare to interrupt such meaningful discussion. A hooded figure entered the room.

"Who dare to interrupt the crysis talk!?" scoffed one of the general.

The hooded figure slowly removed his hood and the person what they saw made evryone agape in surprise.

"The Holy Albion Republic's noble government congress chairman, gasp, Oliver…"

Cromwell, raising his bandaged hand, interrupted the voice…

"G-Gasp?" everyone gasped as they saw the return of the Lord Protector.

"Shouldn't we remove this useless tradition? Because amongst the people that have gathered here, none stands above another! At least that was the case before the enemy captured me…" The people looked at Cromwell form with wide eyes. His hands were still bandaged and wore his usual uniform what he wore before the enemy captured him.

He was paler than usual and dark circles can be seen under his eyes. Seemingly he did not sleep well in the last days or ever.

Sheffield's eyes widened as she saw the returning Cromwell. She thought she was taken care of him after she killed him by herself leaving only a husk of a body. Then… " _How is this possible? How is he still alive."_ she thought with a frightened expression. _  
_

As Cromwell headed towards the chief's seat, Sheffield's brain was on full processing how to save herself from the situation and save her position. After all, she and her king still have plans with Albion.

After the chairman and first emperor had been walked beside her, he looked at her with the eyes of a maniac. Sheffield looked in his eyes, and she only saw madness. An idea came to her mind. _"Well, we want chaos. And seemingly he became capable of causing more chaos than we ever hoped. Then so be it…"_ she stood up and bowed.

"Cromwell-sama! We did not expect your return. I hope it is not a problem but in your absence, I have taken the liberty to keep the things in line."

Cromwell just smiled and nodded. Knowing the woman is lying to him and want his immediate elimination. In other words a traitor. But as the saying goes. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. He needs to be cautious in her presence and he can still use her talent.

His newfound cult what grows day by day and recruit newer and newer acolytes. He and his newly found secret organization soon be strong enough to bring havoc to whole Halkeginia. Destroy the churches of Brimir and found the new order in the name of the White Demon. After all, only those who serve worthy to survive the promised day…

All of this came to life with the help of the mistress and her servants. The wife of the White Demon. Of course, he did not meet her personally. He did not yet earn this gift from his new lord. But he is working for it. Harder and harder day after day.

Officially he never demoted from his Emperor title so using Albion resources will be the perfect opportunity to solidify the rule of his new god in a subtle way. Those fools will surely resist at first. But in the end, he will surely convert them and show them his Lord truce. With force if necessary.

And this traitor. Sheffield will help him. He will make sure of that. If not willingly then he forces her to cooperate. After all, he got enough gift from the mistress to do so.

But now he had to be subtle about his Lord will. The promised day will come. But until that he had to keep up the façade and build his forces and connections in the background.

He sat down on his seat. Looked around with a satisfied expression. "Ladies and Gentlemen's. We had lot work to do!"

The meeting began. One man raised his hand. It was General Hawkins. With gray hair, white mustache, and a long military service, the general started with intense eyes at the emperor that used to be a bishop.

After Cromwell had acknowledged him, he stood up.

"Your Excellency, I would like to ask you something."

"Ask whatever you want."

"After losing the battle at Tarbes and our army that remained there, reorganizing our naval fleet has become essential. That's because if we don't have an armada, we can neither transport our armies nor defend our own territory. And after your disappearance. Our whole army fell into chaos."

Cromwell nodded in agreement.

"The secret operation to abduct the Queen in order to earn some time failed as well."

"That's right." He nodded with a satisfied expression.

"?"

"Of course. After all, it's necessary to know everything about the incidents. And I was in a spot when the even happened. This is why I was unable to return to my country. Because the Tristain army has been captured me. I was only able to escape and return recently."

General Hawkins said. "It is good to you returned to us in a time of need your Excellency! However, we are in dire situation. The enemy army is... ah. Tristain and Germania's allied forces are preparing their fleets as quickly as possible. The two countries have a total of sixty battle-ready ships that can set out into the sky. Even if we begin the reorganization of our army now, after the maintenance, our worship battle-line will not be able to rival theirs. Moreover, their side's warships are all brand new. And after the crushing defeat in the battle of Tarbes. We don't have enough warships to transport our soldiers. Not speaking about our whole army is in chaos since the battle. Their will of fight almost completely broken..."

Hawkins looked around with an uneasy expression. "Speaking about the soldiers. News spread about a secret royalist resistance whose seek to restore the power of the royal faction. According to our spies. They have the Lexington and several of the warships what remained from the battle. Not speaking about many of the soldiers who capitulated in the battle of Tarbes joined them."

One of the generals muttered with a voice full of disdain,

"It's a papier mache fleet. They are inferior to us."

"That's a story of the past, Your Excellency. There is no reason to praise our own army now. At the time of the revolution we executed the majority of our superior generals, and as a result, the strength of our side was weakened. The remaining veterans were lost because of the defeat at Tarbes."

Cromwell was staying silent.

"At the present, they still haven't finished rallying their ships. Furthermore, they seem to be calling together the lords' armies."

"They're like a hedgehog. If it's like that it will be difficult to attack us."

A fat general blurted that out with a cheerful voice. Hawkins glared at him.

"Difficult to attack? Isn't it evident that the enemy's army is probably scheming something if they've gathered so few forces? Not speaking about the resistance forces whose if we don't do something about them. Soon will become strong enough to oppose us openly!"

Hawkins hit the table strongly.

"They're planning to attack this continent, Albion, you know. And, a question. I'd like to be informed of His Excellency's defense plan. If it comes to a decisive battle with fleets, we will be defenseless. We need to reorganize almost everything! Army, leadership, economy! If the enemy's army manages to land… it's over. Our army is exhausted because of the revolutionary war, so please give me an answer…"

"Those are the thoughts of a defeatist!"

A young general with bloodshot eyes criticized Hawkins. Cromwell grinned lightly as he raised one of his hands as a signal to stop.

"Don't worry Generall. Everything is under control."

Everyone looked to Cromwell who poured his words with a completely calm manner.

"In order for them to attack Albion, it will be necessary for them to mobilize their entire military force."

"However, they have no reason to leave soldiers in the country."

"Why is that?"

"Because to them, with the exception of our country, there is no other enemy."

"Do they intend to leave their back unprotected?"

"Gallia declared neutrality. That's something that was foreseen and is necessary in order for the invasion to take place."

Cromwell looked over his shoulder and exchanged glances with Sheffield. She gave a small nod.

"That neutrality, what if it were a ruse?"

Hawkins complexion changed.

"It's not real?" "Gallia is really on our side?"

"I wouldn't say that yet. But there are advanced diplomatic meetings with them. And we have a new ally…"

Everyone looked into Cromwell direction. Even the generals who's until now interrupted the meeting. "A new ally?" asked Hawkins suspiciously.

Sheffield looked at him with great interest. Cromwell nodded. "Yes, a new ally. Who is more than willing to support us in our dire situation. Give us the necessary supplies. The most modern technology, soldiers and even provide us with the necessary information to come out as winners despite our current situation for 'Minimal' compensation and share of course…"

The meeting became an uproar.

"Gallia is going to participate in the war?"

"Who is that mysterious ally?!"

"What are their conditions of agreement?"

"If Gallia were on our side, it would be frightening" and so on. They began to all shout simultaneously. With a disbelieving face, Hawkins stared at Cromwell. However, Cromwell just watched the whole thing with a calm, satisfied expression behind his folded hands.

"Yes, a diplomatic meeting has been arranged. And the necessary supplies will arrive at tomorrow. So we can start to rebuild our fleet and army."

Hawkins was filled with thoughts. With Gallia's army, they would be able to attack allied Tristain and Germania. If Albion's fleet was about to be defeated, Gallia's forces could surprise the two countries from behind. They would be forced to withdraw their troops. What he can't place anywhere the mysterious allies what Cromwell spoke about. Of course, Cromwell used foreigner technology on Albion's ship what has he said he got from his benefactors.

But supporting a whole army? Who is this mysterious new ally? What country willing to support an already lost cause? He did not know that, and this bothered him. This was an unknown variable even to him. And he hated unknown variables.

"If this is true, then it is great news."

"It would stimulate our military. Our offense, our defense, our triumph would be certain."

The generals stood up and all saluted at the same time. Then, they left and returned to their troops.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Tristain Academy of Magic:**

Kirche and Tabitha were taking a walk in Austri Plaza. Right now it was break time. As always, the place was bursting with students, however…

All of them were female students. The figures of the male students, making noise, were nowhere to be seen.

"Well, well, it really feels like war, doesn't it?"

Kirche spread her hands and shook her head. Most of the male students volunteered to join the Queen's army because they were troubled by the lack of officers. She was surprised because even that coward Guiche volunteered.

All of them were in the middle of training, at the country's festival grounds, to become substitute officers. It was natural that the academy had quieted down.

Of course, Tabitha was also one of the people that stayed behind. There was no point for Tabitha, who had sworn to take revenge on Gallia's king, for some unknown reason, to thrust her head into a war at a different place.

Kirche volunteered to join her fatherland's army as well, but she wasn't allowed because she was a woman. She was regretful because she really wanted to act violently.

Well, because the male teachers departed as well, the lessons were cut in half.

The female students that now had a lot of free time, overcome with loneliness, were searching for rumors in order to find out whether their lovers or friends were safe. Having noticed Montmorency's figure, sitting on a bench with her elbows on her knees, Kirche approached her.

"My my, since your lover is gone, you're bored, huh?"

Montmorency looked straight at her and muttered with an annoyed tone.

"It's normal for him to be gone. I don't feel so bad about it."

"But, aren't you lonely?"

"That guy, you know, he's overdoing it even though he's a coward. Si~gh, but when he's gone it really is a bit lonely, isn't it?"

Kirche patted Montmorency's shoulder.

"Well, they'll come back before the festival of Founder Brimir's Descent. After all, it's said that it will be an easy victory if it's your country's dear Queen's and our country's great Emperor's armies combined."

Kirche muttered the "dear" and "great" with sarcasm in her voice. From the beginning, Germanian nobles didn't have much of a loyal heart. After all, it was a country that was created by lords who gathered together because they had similar interests.

"That would be nice."

Montmorency sighed.

While looking at such a Montmorency, Kirche ended up feeling a similar painful feeling. "I don't like it… I really don't like war," muttered the one that was always prepared to fight.

Kirche and Tabitha were walking lazily when they arrived at Colbert's laboratory, which was located next to the Tower of Flame. In there, Colbert was working very hard in order to finish the final war adjustments of the improved Zero Fighter as Zero instructed him. He must admit. He has a hard time following Zero's instructions even after he left him his simplified notes.

Even though most of the male teachers had departed… Colbert was in his usual "my pace" mood. As soon as the winds of war started blowing, he immersed himself in his studies.

"It's kind of busy, isn't it?"

Kirche asked that Colbert with an unsure voice.

"Hm?" Colbert raised his head a bit and smiled.

"Oh, Miss. Miss Zerbst. You should take my lectures on Fire Manipulation from time to time." Colbert said as if he were still in class.

"Yes."

Kirche answered with an uncomfortable and a bit sad face and nodded.

"What's wrong? Miss…"

"Sir, You didn't volunteer to join the Queen's army, did you?"

Even though most of the academy's men joined the war, is what she meant by that.

"Hm? Yeah… Because I hate war."

Colbert turned his face away from Kirche. Kirche snorted with a face full of disdain. "So unmanly," she thought. She could see nothing but a person that had run away from the war. She couldn't forgive this teacher who, even though he was one of the proud "Flame Users," calmly declared that he hated war.

"As a person that also uses Fire, I'm embarrassed."

Colbert was facing down for a while, but then he looked up again.

"Miss… you know? The Fire's purpose…"

"Isn't only fighting, is what you want to say, right? I'm tired of hearing that. Even after Dear saying its purpose not only destruction. I don't believe it!"

"That's right. That's simply the way it's being used. Nothing except for destruction…"

"I don't want to listen to a coward's blabbering."

Kirche turned away her face and, urging Tabitha to move along, walked away. As he watched that scene, Colbert let out a lonely sigh and thought back what Zero told him about the fire.

 _"Colbert… The fire is nothing more than the reaction between the oxygen in the atmosphere and some sort of fuel. Without purpose, it only causes destruction. But if you give it a purpose… It can create new things…"_ Colbert nodded in his memory already knowing these things.

 _"However, don't forget Colbert-sensei. Creation and destruction come with each other. You can't have them without each other. Because they are the two sides of the same coin, You can't create something without destroying something. You can't deny the law of equivalent of exchange. Not even with magic… Sooner or later the universe will take back what you took away. And fill the gaping hole in its fabric. Fixing itself in progress. You can't deny the balance of things, however, strong you want.."_

Returning to the laboratory, he sat down in a chair with a thoughtfull expression on his face.

Colbert went into deep thought for a while… he unlocked the drawer of the desk that was covered by a lot of things, using the key that was hanging by a string from his neck.

In that drawer, there was a small box. He took it out and opened the lid.

There was a small red ruby ring shining like a fire inside of it.

If one concentrated, he would be able to see a flickering flame inside the precious stone.

As he looked at that flame, the memories of the incident from twenty years ago were resurrected. The memories of that scene were imprinted into his mind; even now the colors were vivid. In that clear, glittering flame… Colbert was blaming himself. In just a moment, he remembered everything he had forgotten….

After that, Colbert looked around the inside of the laboratory. It was a small house with a shabby exterior, but he liked it much more than the mansion and property he had inherited from his ancestors and of which he himself had disposed of. The walls were covered by various tools and flasks he had obtained over time.

As he gazed at them, Colbert suddenly crumbled as if in pain.

"The Fire's purpose… isn't only destruction…"

* * *

 **Scene Change: In the La Vallière territory.**

Noon, two days after leaving the academy...

Zero and the rest reached the La Vallière territory. However, by the time they would reach the mansion of La Vallière, it would already be late at night. Hearing this Zero must say. He was impressed. Hearing the territory what they were in currently was only a courtyard. He already knew Louise's family was wealthy after she babbled him about it through numerous hours.

However, after half a day spent traveling, he could not possibly understand why someone just needs such big territory under its rule.

By Japanese standards, Louise's territory could be called a mid-sized city. A city... Zero had heard about a few companies whose possessed such territories or even greater. But a single person owning such big territory. Nonsense!

Only the richest among the richest could allow themselves even back on Earth. And this was a big thing. Knowable with the overly populated Earth what has almost seventeen billion denizens. The living space/per person ratio has been drastically decreasing with each year.

Even he has only a small flat without a bath only with a shower and a single small room back in Japan. So, he found this waste of space. Why should anyone want such big space? It is just ridiculous…

Louise's status as a noble was truly displayed once they entered her territory.

They decided to take a break at an inn…

Once their carriages stopped, Siesta, who arrived just a bit earlier, quickly got out of her carriage. Having been trained as a maid, she went to open the coach's door for Louise.

 _"Despite her Chevalier status. She quite easily bows her head before others. It seems she has quite a practice. Wonder how many times she did despite her young age…"_ thought Zero as he strolled towards Louise's carriage. But before he could get there, he was preceded by a crowd of villagers running from the inn.

The villagers removed their hats in front of Louise, who had just stepped down.

"Miss Eléonore! Miss Louise!" they cried while deeply bowing down.

The villagers thought that even Zero, who was now just watched the whole scene, was a noble. They turned back and apologized to simply preceded him.

"No, I'm not a noble." Zero explained in a calm tone.

"Even so, you must be Miss Louise's or Miss Eléonore's attendant. And we cannot disrespect that."

The plain looking farmers said while nodding.

They went on saying things like "Let me carry your sword for you," and "It must have been a tiring journey to get here, huh?" as they treated Zero with the utmost kindness.

"We will be resting here for a moment. Please inform the family of our arrival," commanded Eléonore.

A young boy quickly jumped onto a horse and rode off in order to report this.

They walked into the inn. Once Eléonore and Louise approached the table, chairs were immediately pulled out for them to sit on. The two sat down as if it were second nature. Zero does not want to raise Eléonore rage against himself looked around. Searching a suitable place to sit.

"Zero-san! Zero-san!"

Hearing Siesta call, Zero turned around.

 _"Commoners are not permitted to sit at the same tables as nobles normally... of course."_ he roleld his eyes. _  
_

That reminded Zero. Recently, he had been sitting next to Louise without worrying. Nevertheless, it was a strange thing to do in this world. Come to think, at first, Louise wanted him to sit on the floor.

Louise opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a glare from Eléonore. Louise could do nothing but sit in her chair like a good girl. Zero watched her a moment with a surprised expression – it was the first time he saw Louise in such a state. She actually looked naturally obedient in front of her older sister. She must be a really scary elder sister to make Louise seem so weak. But he did not blame her. The cold would run through his spine if he were still a human.

"Oh, how Louise has grown!"

"She's growing more and more beautiful!"

The villagers were chattering around them.

"It seems Miss Eléonore has been engaged, right?" someone muttered.

"SHHH! Don't talk about that!" someone else scolded.

Eléonore's eyebrows started to twitch, and her expression darkened. The atmosphere in the inn took a plunge. Apparently, the topic of Eléonore's engagement was definitely something to be avoided.

The commoners, feeling the murderous intent coming from Eléonore, didn't dare speak another word. Zero and Siesta exchanged glances. Then Siesta quietly got close to Zero and grasped his hand. She was afraid.

Not noticing the change in her elder sister, Louise spoke.

"Eléonore. Eléonore nee-sama..."

"What…"

"Congratulations on your engagement!"

The face of every commoner fell, and a deep sigh escaped from them.

Once again, Louise had completely misread the atmosphere. All of a sudden, Eléonore's eyebrows shot up as she pinched Louise's cheek.

"It hwwuuuurrtsss! Waaahhhhh! Nee-shammaaa! Whhyy?! It hwurts it hwurts it hwurts!"

"You don't know? You speak of it even though you know you shouldn't!"

"I won't whoh wah ur alking awout!"

"The engagement has been canceled! C-A-N-C-E-L-E-D!"

"W-why?"

"Who knows? Why don't you ask Earl Burgandi? He said something about reaching his limit. ...I can't understand why."

Zero somewhat understand this Earl Burgandi. Yes. It was understandable that anybody who listened to her would soon reach their "limit." Eléonore seemed much fiercer and abusive than Louise under the short time he knows her. The Earl must have thought he didn't have the stamina.

In the end, being unhappy with the marriage cancellation, Eléonore just vented all of her anger on Louise…

And so, the preaching started. She scolded Louise for blowing the roof of the carriage. Louise's stretched cheek became very red and swollen by then. Naturally, Zero felt somewhat sorry for Louise. But interfering now would cause more harm than reaching anything positive. Both for him and Louise.

She had to endure this to become stronger.

However, the reprimanding didn't last very long, because the door suddenly opened and a flow of pink blew in.

A girl, wearing an elegant dress around her slim waist and a wide rimmed hat with a feather on top, had entered. Under the hat was a flow of silky pink blond hair – exactly the same as Louise's.

Surprisingly, a lovely face popped up from under the hat.

Although from the first look it was obvious that she was older, she looked very cute. Such a beautiful face was beyond description. Her eye color and the way her eyes sparkled was the same as Louise's as well. Noticing Eléonore, the girl stared at her with wide eyes.

"Ah! I'm so glad I noticed the strange carriage outside and came over here to take a look. I didn't think I would meet you! Eléonore nee-sama! You're back?"

"Cattle...ya..." Eléonore muttered.

Noticing the sudden guest, Louise looked up. Seeing Louise, Cattleya's face radiated happiness which was mirrored on Louise's face as well.

"Big sister!"

"Louise! No way! You are not my Little Louise anymore! You came back as well!"

Zero glanced in their direction under his eye patch. _"Now this is interesting. She almost looks exactly like Louise. But a 'little bit' more pronounced properties…"_

Louise stood up and launched herself into Cattleya's chest.

"It's been so long, big sister!"

Unable to control their excitement, the two hugged with a squeal.

It seems like Cattleya was Louise's sister. She had the same hair color, the same eye color – it was like looking at an older Louise. However, Cattleya's face seemed to have a more calm and placid look than Louise's. This aura of complete calmness and tenderness coming from Cattleya made everyone in the room becoming calmer.

She was like a matured Louise, with added gentleness. Besides, her beautiful figure and breasts matched most of the man tastes.

Cattleya's mouth half opened as she finally noticed Zero.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah ah!"

While Zero was wondering what this "Ah" might mean, Cattleya approached him and gazed at his face.

"Something in my face?" Zero asked blandly.

Cattleya began to gently stroke Zero's face. Zero just endured it and let his resistances down feeling no ill intent from the girl. So, she was able even to touch him.

"You are... Louise's lover, right?"

"Huh?!" Zero tilted his head with a dumbfounded expression then looked to his small contractor.

Siesta, who was standing right next to Zero, suddenly turned cold. She stomped down on his foot. Zero just glanced on Siesta's direction with a bored look.

Louise blushed furiously.

"He's just my familiar! Not my lover!" shouted Louise.

"Ah... is that so?"

Cattleya giggled and tilted her head with a sweet smile.

"I'm sorry, I got it wrong. Don't worry about it." She smiled.

"Actually…" interjected Zero. The three sisters turned to his direction." It is true she summoned me. But I am her bodyguard. Not familiar. Zero Rei. Professional mercenary and problem solver." He bowed slightly "At your service. Miss…"

"Cattleya. Cattleya de La Fontaine."

Zero nodded. "Well, Miss Cattleya. It is nice to meet you. If you need something to take care. Just call me, and we can arrange an agreement. Here is my business card. After all my customer's friends is a friend of mine." He handed her a business card.

Cattleya smiled and took the card. Inspected it a moment. Then nodded. "I will surely call you if I need something taken care off."

Zero nodded. Éléonore just grunted.

Everybody got onto Cattleya's carriage for the remainder of the ride to the La Vallière household. Éléonore was obviously discontented with having to sit with a commoner and a familiar. But when Cattleya jokingly said, "The more, the merrier right?" Éléonore, though still not uttering a single word, reluctantly consented.

However, Zero and the rest weren't the only passengers in the large carriage.

It was just like a zoo inside the carriage. Somewhat the animals tried to get as far from him as they can. But he already gets used to this after what he experienced in the academy. Most of the animals felt he is dangerous. He did not deny it. He was in humans tandards.

If you measured his power and capabilities to Halkeginia. He was a walking apocalypse. Similar to Lilith and her servants or any other level 100 player. from YGGDRASSIL. However, he suspected even the level 60 players would be walking nightmares in these lands.

In front of the seats, a tiger was lying sprawled on the floor, yawning. Louise sat down next to a bear. Various kinds of dogs and cats were scattered here and there. A huge snake, which was hanging down from the ceiling, appeared right before Siesta's face, making her faint. While looking after the fainted Siesta, Zero muttered,

"This is a really beautiful carriage. And so much different animals in one place. I must admit. Even I am surprised."

"Big sister loves animals," said Louise.

Although he thought that this kind of love was taking the equivalent of obsession, Zero did not say a thing.

"I recently picked up a thrush."

Cattleya said in a happy voice.

"Show me! Show me!" Louise was frolicking like a child.

Éléonore and the Siesta took a collective deep sigh. Zero just smiled seeing the happiness on Louise's face.

This was the life of the three beautiful La Vallière sisters. Zero took a deep sympathetic bow towards Louise's older sister.

Louise and Cattleya continued having a long chat with them.

It seemed like the second eldest sister, who was wearing those lovely clothes, was good friends with Louise. When you see two people getting along like this, even a tedious journey like this doesn't feel boring. Siesta was already sleeping peacefully on his lap. On the left of the coach, hills stretched. On the right – cultivated fields extended. As the rye harvest was ending, straw was piled up here and there. When he was looking at such tranquil scenery, it was impossible to believe that a war was going on.

Zero took out his headphones and an item what resembled a small check board. He pushed a few buttons on it, and a holographic monitor appeared before him. It was actually a fun cosmetic item what was good nothing else back in YGGDRASIL than watching TV and internet channels inside of the game. So, the players did not have to leave the virtual reality of YGGDRASIL.

It cost quite a fortune and being without an internet connection it was useless. However, a few days ago Zero found a way to use it as a media player and watch films on it or play a few simpler games what he impored inside of the game. It cost a quite fortune real life money in the in-game shop and Zero had only one of it in his inventory and one more spare in his private vault.

Don't want to leave the cart. Zero decided to watch a few films and series until they reach the estate.

Meanwhile, Éléonore continued to read her book. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed the strange magic item what Zero used. She wanted to ignore it, but then her curiosity overcame her. When she started to feel the magic what was emitted from the strange item.

"What is that?" she pointed to Zero's item.

"It is?" Zero raised the item. Éléonore nodded. "Yes, what it is? I felt it is emitting magic. It is some kind of magical artifact?"

Zero nodded. "Yes, this is a media player."

"Media Player?" asked Éléonore suspiciously.

Zero nodded.

"What it is for?"

"Miss Éléonore is it?" asked Zero.

Éléonore nodded.

"Well, with this…" he pointed to the item. "You can watch previously recorded events. Such as theatrical, movies, recorded documents or even listen recorded songs."

"It must be a precious magic item. I never saw such thing before. What kind of element is it using? May I take it in my hand?" her inner researcher came out suddenly.

Zero handed it to her. "Don't break it. I only have one."

Éléonore nodded and inspected the flat board. She never saw such exquisite work. It seemed whoever made it really cared about he or she gave out the best work from its hands. She never felt such magical energy what the item emitted despite her several years of magical research.

Louise and Cattleya turned towards Zero hearing what Zero and Éléonore.

"Where do you acquire it?" she asked hastily.

"Well, I am a mercenary, adventurer, and problem solver as I said. I traveled many places in my short live. And often for my services, I requested not money. But certain items from my customers in trade of my expertise and problem-solving skills."

"What kind of people want to discard such valuable magic item for some kind of expertise?" she asked suspiciously.

"Mostly royalties," Zero answered blandly.

"R-Royalties!?" asked Éléonore with an agape expression. Zero never saw such expression on her face. It was amusing at least.

He nodded. "Royalties."

Then her usual angry expression moved back to her face. "So, you must be pretty skilled if royalties request your expertise."

Zero chuckled. "I am not good. I am the best."

Éléonore shrugged hearing this answer. Then turned back her face towards Zero. "May, I cast an analyzation spell on it?"

"You can certainly try. However, I must warn you. The last mage who tried lost his arm due to the backlash what the item shielding and his spell interference caused."

Éléonore nodded with a frightened expression. "Thank you for the warning." She inspected it once more and handed back to Zero.

"At least can you explain to me how its work?"

"I can certainly try. But I am not sure you will understand. After all, I came from a place where the people using a completely different magic system than your people."

"That can't be! This item using Elven Magic?"

"I came from the other side of the ocean. And I don't know what do you mean by elven magic. But I can explain the basic foundation of the magic where I came from."

Éléonore leaned forward and listened to Zero's words. After a long explanation, she looked angrily at Zero. "This makes no sense! According to the Brimiric magic system! This defies everything that the magic stands for!"

"I told you this is an entirely different magic system." Zero shrugged. "Well, back to my film…" he rolled his cybernetic eye.

Pushed a few button again on the item and it started to play a movie. The three girl curiosity overcame them and sat beside Zero to watch together the film.

In the late night...

Eléonore took a pocket watch out of her pocket and confirmed the time.

A castle came into view, right behind the hill. Because there was nothing around it, it actually looked bigger than Tristain's royal palace.

"It is your family estate?" Zero whispered. Louise nodded.

It looked like every castle. Surrounded by high walls and deep canals. Pinnacles were towering above walls. It was indeed a splendid, big, and true castle.

Siesta, who was sleeping up till now, woke up and noticing the castle, stared at it with wide eyes.

"Wow! Amazing!"

At that moment, a large owl leaped in through the window and landed on Siesta's head.

"Welcome home, Éléonore-sama, Cattleya-sama, Louise-sama." Owl bowed, greeting them.

"T-t-the o-owl talked and bowed! B-bowed!". Siesta fainted again. Although he came from a different world, Zero did not seem to be surprised by the talking owl and didn't move. After he acquired his new body. He has not felt overwhelming surprise anymore.

Cattleya smiled.

"And where is Mother?"

"Mistress is waiting for everyone in the dining room."

"What about Father?"

Louise asked anxiously.

"Master hasn't returned yet."

Because an essential member was missing, Louise frowned in displeasure. Coming here to obtain her father's permission to participate in the war was pointless without him.

One could see gates behind the canal.

When the carriage stopped, the sounds of chains holding the drawbridge being loosened could be heard from both of the gigantic statue-shaped gateposts.

Each stone statue was at least twenty feet tall. Though these golems were created only as gate ornaments, they made the whole drawbridge look spectacular.

Once the drawbridge finished lowering, the carriage began to move again, crossing the drawbridge and advancing into the rampant.

Zero was a little surprised about the luxuries of Louise's family was renewed again. It was a large noble's castle.

Zero and the others arrived at the dining room which was generously decorated by a lot of luxurious furniture. Though Siesta immediately went to the servant's quarters, Zero, as Louise's familiar, was allowed to accompany them for dinner.

However, he was forced to wait behind Louise's chair. So Zero stood guard behind Louise, watching the table that was about 30 feet long. _"This is a little too much for four people. Even if we consider the royal palace and the Academy…"_ he rolled his eye.

Although it was just four people that sat on seats during this supper, 20 servants were queuing up around the table.

And, in spite of the fact that it was midnight, Louise's mother, the Duchess of La Vallière, was waiting for her daughters to arrive at the dining table.

The Duchess, who occupied the top seat, looked over at her arriving daughters.

Zero interest peeked from that power what the douches emitted. Even though Eléonore possessed a violent, high-handed aura which was terrifying for most of the people, Louise's mother was just as impressive.

And it was just a mother's hospitality towards her daughters.

She seemed to be around fifty years of age. However, this guessing was made by calculating the eldest sister's age. In reality, she didn't look over forty. She had a very sharp appearance. Louise and Cattleya's pink hair color seemed to come from their mother. The Duchess had tied her charming pink hair together on the head. This person was wearing a commanding aura around her; Zero kept his eyes on her. However, just subtly not to be recognized.

Louise, despite meeting her mother after such a long time, was acting tense. It seems like Louise trusted only Cattleya.

"Mother, we have returned just now," Eléonore said; Duchess of La Vallière nodded.

When the three sisters seated themselves, waiters carried the appetizers, and the dinner started.

For Zero, who was standing behind, time was passing as usual. He kept his eyes and sharpened his sensor abilities as best he could to collect as much information as he can. He scanned every movement of those present.

No words were uttered. The food being served here far outshone even a formal dinner at the academy. The only sounds coming from the dining room were the sounds of silver forks and knives.

Breaking this silence, Louise said.

"M-mother-sama."

The Duchess did not answer. Eléonore did.

"Mother-sama! Tell Louise! This foolish child said that she wants to go to a war!"

Bam! – Louise stood up, hitting the table.

"I am not a fool! Why am I a fool for applying to Her Majesty's military forces?"

"Aren't you a girl?! War is men's business!"

"That's a very old-fashioned way of thinking! This is now an age when women and men are given equal positions! If positions were only given to boys in the Academy, even you, older sister, would not be able to become a chief researcher at the Academy!"

Éléonore shook her head in amazement.

"Do you know what kind of place a battlefield is? It is not where woman and children like you should go."

"But Her Majesty trusts me…"

"You are trusted? You – the 'Zero'?!"

Louise bit her lip. " _Henrietta is taking me to the battlefield because I am necessary. I am a "Void" user. However, I can't tell my family that."_ So Louise was not able to say anything at all and fell silent.

Éléonore tried to continue preaching but was cut off by the duchess who quietly stayed silent up till now. She commanded in a haughty voice,

"Eat, Éléonore."

"B-but Mother-sama..."

"We'll talk about Louise tomorrow when the father comes back."

"If you allow me Lady La Vallière," Zero interjected.

The woman looked in Zero direction with a sharp expression. "You dare to interrupt our discussion!?"

A small smile curled on Zero's face. "I would not dare. But as my customer, it is my task to protect Louise's interest."

Karin's eyes sharpened even more. "Who do you think you are?"

"Who I am?" Louise looked in Zero with a terrified expression.

Zero turned to the douches and bowed deeply. "I am Zero Rei. Louise bodyguard, a teacher in the arcane arts, familiar and the best anti-magic specialist what you can find in the globe. As well, we had a written contract with Miss Louise La Vallière what states I had to protect her interest no matter what. No matter if that is what her parents want it will be her wish what decides my actions." He explained.

He forced a smug smile to his face. Karin seemingly shrugged angrily. "Anti-magic specialist? Teacher? How can be a simple commoner be an anti-magic specialist or even teach others about magic if he is unable to use magic himself? Show me that damn contract!"

"There are many ways to teach someone the arts of arcane. Ways what I learned under my long travels and from various masters in lands you can't even imagine."

Karin hummed and leaned forward. "Even if it's true. It is too dangerous to Louise to go into war. Whoever you are I will not permit her to go to war alone! Case closed! Now let me see that contract!" she hit the table angrily.

Louise grabbed Zero's duster's arm and shook her head with a frightened, pleading expression. The white haired man glanced black at her seeing she desperately shook her head. Zero gave her a reassuring nod and turned back to Karin.

Zero reached under his duster and handed it to Karin to read it. The woman started to read. Then glared to Louise with a furious expression. "How can you sign such thing! It states either you had to pay him 10000 gold écus in each month or gave him whatever he wants in each month! DO you know what this means!" she hit the table angrily. The whole room reverberated from her furious voice.

Louise remained silent and curled down with a shameful expression. "I am sorry..." she mumbled under her nose.

Karin sighed. "Written contract can't be dismissed so easily. So let me hear. What do you want for the resolution of the contract?" she scowled at Zero.

Zero tilted his head while his usual bored expression settled on his face. "I have no interest resolute the contract. It pays me too well. The only one one who can dismiss me is Louise herself. But only in the case if it is happening from her free will. That means you or any other person can't control her decision." Explained the mercenary who currently resembled more to a devil than an actual mercenary.

Louise looked at Zero with a frightened yet angry expression. She never saw him like this. And the way he is speaking with her mother. She never saw anyone who dared to do such thing before. Not even her father.

Louise looked at her mother who glared at her furiously.

"But I have an offer to you." Continued Zero.

"I am not interested. I will not allow you to blackmail me in my own estate!" Dismissed his offer immediately the douches and sipped one sip from her wine to suffocate her anger.

"I never blackmailed anyone before. It is not my style. I just told you the hard facts. That's all. And actually, it is more like a gamble than an offer. So, do you are willing to listen to my offer? Do you accept my challenge?"

Karin gritted her teeth. Suffocated her pride and calmed herself. "Let's hear it! What do you want to 'gamble'?"

Louise was unable to speak due to her fear what caused by her mother and Zero's verbal battle.

"The bet is. If you win. I will leave your estate immediately. I pay you a huge sum as an apology. I write an apologizing letter. I will fulfill anything you or your family members wish. I am willing to sign a contract what states I can't come in Louise ten miles' proximity. And I give every payment back what Louise paid me immediately. And I will never. Ever. Contact her or any of your family members again. It will be like I never existed. I just simply vanish..." He explained.

Karin nodded. "Acceptable." She looked up suspiciously. "Let's assume I lose. What's then?"

Zero thought about a moment. Then started his part.

"I will remain Louise's employment until she dismisses me or our contract simply expires without she renewing it. You allow her to make her own decisions in life. You give her full controll over her destiny. And you pay me five thousand écus."

Karin glared at Zero angrily.

"You should know. I care about her enough to protect her from any harm. She is my employer after all. I care about my employer's well-being. This is also in the contract. I can't harm her or force something on her in any way. I can only give her advice what comes from my experience what I gathered under my travels around the world. I also promise if any harm comes to her you can personally kill me with your bare hands. I will not defend myself." explained himself Zero.

Karin still looked at him angrily. "And I am willing to pour this into a written contract. You should know. I never violate any of my contracts. Even if it means my death." Explained the white-haired young man.

He looked back to Louise and waved to her.

Louise is seeing, he glanced at her blushed and turned her face away.

Éléonore felt some strange feeling in her stomach. Her heart started to beat faster seeing how Zero opposed her mother. No one ever dared to oppose her like that before. Not even her father. It was like she is in love. But that can't be! He is just a simple commoner.

Cattleya watched the scene with a worried expression. She does not want to anyone get hurt. After all, she met Zero not long ago. And she saw he only wanted to protect Louise and her interest. Still, she enver saw her mother as angry like this before. And she don't know what will happen next.

Karin nodded. However, she was furious about a simple commoner to dare to speak with her such way.

"The gamble consists two rounds. If I lost even one. You will automatically win. In the first round. Louise will prove you she is capable to cast magic and take care of herself without blowing up anything. She had to complete various tasks what requires her magic, her agility, her stamina and her wits. About what tasks you give her. I trust that to you. The only clause the tasks had to be harder and harder after each round." Louise looked at Zero with a desperate expression.

"If she falls even once. You win." Karin glared at her daughter. Then back to Zero.

Louise really wants to beat Zero at the moment to a bloody pulp. But she withheld herself due they were in her mother's presence.

Karin nodded. "Acceptable. What is the second round?"

Zero forced a small smile on his face. "The second is…" he forced a smile on his face. Everyone waited for the second task.

"Karin the Heavy Wind! I will challenge you to a duel. You can use everything. I can only use my sword and fist."

All three Vallière sisters gasped in horror. "Zero! You can't challenge mother! You will die!" shouted Louise and grabbed Zero in his collar angrily.

"Sit down Louise!" glared at Louise, her mother. Louise bowed her head down and sat down her seat with a defeated expression on her face.

"Don't worry Louise. I will not kill your familiar. However, he would deserve it after he spoke me with such tone. I simply teach him a lesson about humiliation and how to speak your betters!"

Louise sat down with a reluctant expression.

"So, you accept my challenge?" asked Zero curiously.

Karin nodded. "I accept. The event will take place in two days. That will give you enough time to change your mind and get out the La Vallière estate. You can stay until that. But, after my victory I don't want to see you anymore near my daughter!"

"As our deal said. I will put in from the contract immediately after dinner. Then send it to you to check it. If you find anything in it. Just let me know, and I will change to your liking."

Karin hummed angrily and nodded. "So be it. My husband will arrive tomorrow. So, the two of us can discuss the details together."

And so the discussion ended and with that the dinner.

* * *

 **Scene Change: After the dinner:**

Zero's room, prepared for him, but as usual, he did not use it. He just laid on the roof of the castle. It was long ago past midnight and as he usually does when he arrives in a new place. He already scouted the estate and the nearby area. Zero thought about his speak with the shouting Louise where her mother, sister, and servants did not hear them.

Zero know long ago about the difference between his and Louise's status. Recently, they slept in the same bed, lived in the same attic, and they ate from the same table, yet he couldn't feel any difference in their status.

After the dinner, Louise yelled with him minutes long. About how dare he speaks with her mother in such tone, expect her to cast successful spell many times each other and his challenge.

What Zero simply shrugged off and said to her. _"If you want to remain that failure as your sister painted you. It is fine to me. Just ask, and I will forfeit the duel. But what happens after that Louise?"_ he asked. That makes Louise think about a moment.

 _"You either broke the barrier what is ahead of you. And live the life of a simple housewife what you become after your sister found you a noble husband. You became like many people before you in the history. An individual who let her surroundings decide her way of life. Let others hold her strings of fate. Do you really want this? Do you really want taht bland boring existence? Do you want to hollow out from inside out?"_ That make Louise shut her mouth for a moment.

 _"Or you take up this challenge. Complete it. Break down the barrier before you and your goals. And with it. Become stronger than ever. A person who hold her own fate in her hands. An individual who decides what will happen with her own life. A strong-willed person."_ With that, he turned around and started to walk away.

 _"I can't choose instead to you Louise…" he glanced back to the tsundere. "Only you can decide what you want to be. Only you can choose the path you walk. Chose widely. Because there is no restart button…"_

With that, he disappeared in the corner of the corridor.

As Zero lied on the roof, he watched the beautiful night sky. "Every time I see this… it just impresses me more and more…" he mumbled under his nose.

Zero felt pity for her.

He was no one; he had nothing to do with this world's social system. He needed to make her be more self-confident. He can't decide instead of her, and he can't do things instead of her. Either she acts of her own and shows her worth. Or she is lost. The world is a cruel place. And he can't always be with her to protect her.

Meanwhile...

In Cattleya's room, Louise had her hair combed by her older sister.

Cattleya's room was an elegant mix between a botanical garden and zoo. Potted plants were placed all around, a lot of poultry baskets were hanging from the ceiling, and puppies were running around the room.

Cattleya gently combed Louise's hair.

"Louise, Little Louise. Your hair is so charming; it has such a beautiful color."

"Big sister, you have the same hair."

Cattleya laughed happily.

"Oh well. Your hair – I like it."

Louise pouted and muttered,

"Big sister Eléonore's blond hair color is the same as father's, I think."

"Well, I asked big sister Eléonore about that. She was offended."

"Right. I don't think big sister Eléonore matches her fair hair."

"Huh, why?"

"She is mean. She's a different older sister. Even though it's been a long time, she keeps on bullying me."

"It's because of you, Louise, are so cute. So cute that it makes one worry. It's her way of caring. "

"That's not true."

Cattleya slowly embraced Louise tightly from the back.

"It is true. Everyone in this house loves you, Little Louise."

"Saying such a thing, big sister..."

Cattleya buried her face in Louise's hair and closed her eyes.

"But I'm so glad, Louise. I thought that you would become completely depressed…"

"Why?"

"Viscount Wardes. He was a traitor, right? Half a year ago, he was a magical guard leader. Wardes's mansion was attached to our territory. When he betrayed you, weren't you hurt?"

Louise shook her head.

"Not really. I am not a child anymore. Don't confuse a childish crush for love."

 _"Besides that. Zero was here to protect me…"_ she mumbled in her head and blushed.

Cattleya smiled when Louise said so firmly.

"You are reliable. You've grown up, Louise."

"That's right," Louise muttered to herself.

"I am not a child anymore. Therefore, I want to make decisions for myself."

"Then, if father were to oppose it, would you go to war without his permission?"

"If it's possible, I want him to agree. I want everyone to understand me. But after I show them my talent in the challenge! They will recognize I can take care of myself!"

"Are you sure your familiar able to beat mother? You know how strong she is…" Cattleya tilted her head.

"I hope…" she thought back the impossible things what Zero implemented in his short time in the Academy. "No. I trust him enough to put my fate in his hands."

Cattleya nodded happily. "Then I am glad. However, … I do not feel admiration for the war either." Said Cattleya with a sad expression.

"Our mother country is in crisis. And, Princess… no, Her Majesty needs my powers. Therefore…"

"It is useless to say that to me. It is difficult for me to understand, for your elder sister always shuts herself in the castle. "

Cattleya gently patted Louise's head. Then, she had a strong coughing fit.

"Big sister! Are you all right?"

Louise watched Cattleya with a worried expression. Louise's second elder sister's body was weak. She had never taken more than one step out of La Vallière territory.

"Did you call a doctor?"

Cattleya nodded.

"The local doctor was called, and even though he tried to cast powerful 'Water' spells many times, magic is useless against this sickness. Nothing is good for such a body. The touch of water flow is useless."

The cause of Cattleya's sickness was unknown. Even if the sickened part of her body were treated with medicine or magic, another part would start to degenerate. Eventually, all doctors failed against such a cycle. Her symptoms were currently relieved by various medicines and magics.

Despite all that, Cattleya still smiled. Louise felt pity for her elder sister. Because of her condition, Cattleya could not get into the magic academy, even though she could cast magic. She also could not marry, despite being so beautiful.

Louise mod changed bitter after seeing her sister's state. Then an idea came to her mind. _"Maybe, I can ask Zero if he knows a way to cure Cattleya's illness… Yes! Right! He surely knows a way!"_ Then she thought about the consequences. _"But knowing him, he surely will ask something ridiculous in trade… But sister…"_ She shook her head. " _No! This is not the time for negotiation! I made him find a cure and pull out a miracle from his sleeves like always whatever it cost!"_

"Hmmm, why such a long face? I lead a rather happy life every day. Look!"

Cattleya pointed at the bird cage.

There was a bird shut inside. A small bandage was rolled around the wing.

"Look, it is the young bird that I talked about in the carriage a while ago. I picked it up recently." Cattleya pointed to a bird.

"C-cute." Shuttered Louise.

"This young bird was badly hurt. Her wing was wounded. I was passing by when I heard the pain in this young bird's voice. I stopped the carriage and picked it up."

It seemed that Cattleya, while she was in the forest, heard the cry of the bird, so she stopped the carriage and picked it up.

"Big sister! It is just a bird!"

"Don't you feel the same about your familiar?"

Cattleya smiled knowingly. Louise's cheeks flamed up in an instant. " _I do not understand what I feel about Zero. Is it because he is a human? No, he is more than that…"_

"So you understand me. This young bird is the same."

Cattleya said, pointing.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm happy that you've already reached the age of falling in love."

Even Louise's ears turned red.

"What are you talking about?! I didn't fall in love!"

"It is useless to hide it from me. I understand everything."

"I am not in love. Really!"

Being very embarrassed, Louise shook her head and was on the verge of tears.

"Don't make such a fuss. I understand everything. Then, shall we sleep together after such a long time?"

Still blushing, Louise nodded, biting her lips.

On a soft bed, Louise, with her clothes taken off and only in her underwear, drew closer to her elder sister. Cattleya, in her nightclothes as well, embraced Louise tightly like a kitten.

Louise placed her face next to Cattleya's chest and gave out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong, Louise?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

After Cattleya's words, Louise muttered hesitatingly.

"I wonder if mine will grow as big as big sister's."

"Pfft," Cattleya giggled. Then she started groping Louise's chest.

"Hyaah!"

Louise yelled. Ignoring her screams, Cattleya kept on touching.

"All right. Don't worry. It will grow big soon."

"Really?"

"Yep. I was like you at first too."

Louise tried to remember. " _Cattleya is 24 now… so she was sixteen, eight years ago. And I was eight. Did Cattleya look the same as I am at that time?"_ She could not recall clearly because she had been too young then.

Come to think of it, Cattleya always embraced her when they slept, during those old times. _I couldn't stand sleeping by myself and couldn't fall asleep alone._ Carrying her pillow and going to Cattleya's bed, while listening to elder sister's stories and breathing in her scent… she always calmed down and fell asleep.

In Cattleya's embrace, her eyes closed by themselves…

Various thoughts started coming to her head.

Henrietta.

War against Albion.

Possible death.

Coming home to ask permission for what may end up being her death. A heavy load on her shoulders. And now she had the challenge to prepare thanks to Zero. Tomorrow she will ask him about the training what makes her prepared under a day.

The cruel and valuable lessons that she learned day by day.

And, when she was thinking about her familiar, for some reason, Louise's cheeks started to burn. They hardly talked today, and that little time when they talked, she yelled at him when he wanted to protect her dignity and freedom.

Because she was being scolded by Eléonore, they could hardly. But now when she started to think about these things, she could not fall asleep at all.

She started squirming restlessly…

"What's wrong? Can't fall asleep?"

"Ye-yes…" she muttered embarrassed.

"Fufufu. You cannot fall asleep next to me already. Who are you thinking about, child?"

"N-no one! Really!"

"Is it the boy that you brought with you a little while ago?"

"Wrong! He's just a familiar! I don't love him!"

"Hmmm. I didn't say that you loved someone."

Louise hid within the futon.

"I hate you, big sister."

"Oh dear, now I am hated."

Cattleya laughed happily.

"But it's all right. If a child cannot sleep next to the elder sister, then it is not a compliment for the sister. In fact, she should be embarrassed instead."

"Uuuuuh…" Louise groaned.

"See you soon. This is where you can be yourself."

Louise rolled up in a blanket, walked through the corridor. On the way, she asked the servants where Zero was staying. It was at the end of an adjoined corridor behind the guest room, a place where the cleaning tools were stored.

She took a deep breath once she found the storage room. " _It is not because I want to meet him_ ," She tried to persuade herself. " _I am a mage. If the familiar is not around, I just become insecure. Nothing more. We haven't talked all day long today. And if you do not talk even a little, the familiar will feel bad_ ," she thought.

"Really, nothing else," Louise muttered opening the storage room doors, her face dyed bright red.

However, it was the drunk and half asleep Siesta who mumbled on the bed hayrick what prepared for Zero.

"Huh? Miss Vallière."

Her cheeks were crimson red. And in her hand, she held a bottle of wine.

"W-w-what are you doing in here?"

Confused, Louise asked.

"I came here to have fun," Siesta answered. "But I found nowhere Zero-san. So, I decided to drink away my sorrow… Do you want some?" she offered the almost empty bottle in her hand.

Louise head seemingly grows due to the steam what started to gather in her head.

"Get out of my room."

Louise said, emanating all her pride.

"This is not Miss Vallière's room. Hiccup…"

Siesta answered back.

"It is my house."

Louise indomitably glared at Siesta. They both stared at each other, not backing off. Both ready to burst into a flaming rage.

When drunk, Siesta was very strong-willed and daring. She could snap back even to Louise. Alarmed and agitated, she declared to Louise,

"I am a housemaid employed by the school. I am not employed by Miss Vallière. Besides, we are on vacation anyway. It is up to us on how we use our free time. So please, do not disturb my sorrow…."

It was absurd. Louise rudely approached the bed and tried to drag the half sleeping Siesta out of the room.

Zero stepped in the room seeing the two girls. "Sorry to interrupting. I see you two have business here… I will come back later…" he turned around and wanted to walk away. But the two girls suddenly grabbed his two arms and tried to tear him apart.

"Let go!" shouted Louise.

"You let go!"

"Well excuse me, but this fellow happens to be my familiar. In other words, he is mine."

Siesta glared at Louise with eyes full of hostility. She wasn't listening to what Louise said.

"…Are you disobeying a noble?" questioned Louise the maid.

Suddenly, the air in the room became tense.

Siesta, with a jerk, drank more wine.

And muttered in a small voice.

"Noblenoblenoble, shut up."

"Haa? You l-l-lout…."

The moment when Louise shouted…Siesta brought her face next to the young noble.

"It's love, isn't it? In short, you are just jealous. Despite you being a noble... How ridiculous!"

"Wha-what…"

In an instant, her resolution was washed away, and Louise panicked.

"Have you confessed? Are you just jealous of my love?"

Siesta continued pressing Louise into a corner.

"Ah, auuh... uuh…" Mumbled Louise, blushing.

Meanwhile Zero thought about more important things. _"Did I turned off the stove? I don't remember I don't have a stove but then why do this came to my mind?"_ He shook his head. _"Does not matter I just listen to some music until the two of them finish with this nonsense…"_ On his head started to play the elevator music to pass time. Meanwhile, he quietly hummed not caring about the two girl.

"What? Haven't you confessed? Coward." Shouted Siesta.

"Uuh…"

Strangely powerful now, Siesta made Louise retreat completely.

"But the most important thing to Zero-san…"

Zero still not paid attention about the two girls prattle.

"He likes girls with big chests."

This made Louise stop at once, at a complete loss for words.

"And when you think about it, you don't have much of a bust."

Siesta primly poked Louise's chest.

"B-breasts."

"Let's call things the way they are – you are flat as a board, a board!"

"Uuh," Louise let out a strangled cry.

She remembered the imaginary glances what Zero shot towards those things. " _Weren't that stupid familiar's glances always aimed at the valley of the breasts? Or I just imagine things?"_

"Zero-san said it himself. Miss Vallière's breast size is the same as a kid's."

With drunken bravery, Siesta declared an unexpected thing.

Firmly biting her lips, Louise dashed out of the room.

After making sure she had left, Siesta laid down next back to the bed and fallen asleep.

Zero being unaware what Siesta said simply went back to stare the stars as usual.

Cattleya was surprised to see Louise coming back to the room in tears.

"Oh, what's wrong, Louise? What happened?"

"Fueh…" Louise threw herself into Cattleya's chest.

"It's all right... why are you crying?"

However, Louise just kept on sobbing, not saying a word.

"Fuuh," Cattleya sighed deeply.

Just like during old times, Cattleya kept on patting Louise's head until she fell asleep.

In the next morning, Siesta woke up with a great deal of hangover.

"Uuhn, uuhn," she seemed in pain in her sleep. She tried to get herself together, but it went harder than she expected. And she remembered nothing from the previous night.

That moment… a sound of someone running noisily through the corridor could be heard. *Bam* The door opened, and one of the castle's housemaids jumped in.

"W-w-what-!" Siesta shouted.

"No time! Master has arrived! We need to keep the castle sparkling…" she shouted, and with an armful of cleaning tools, she ran out. Soon, another employee came and dashed out with a mop and bucket. It was a storage room after all. Though there were a lot of cleaning tools, they were almost never used. However, it seemed that today was an exception.

Master? Siesta looked with a dumbfounded expression.

In short, Louise's father had returned.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, this is for now!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **In the next chapter: The Heavy Wind versus the two Zeros. Will Louise's will triumph in the end?**

 **Sorry for the long update time. I hope it will not happen again. :)**

 **Until that! Stay safe! Safe winds!**

 **Do I put out the stove back home?  
**


	16. Two Zeroes vs The Heavy Wind! (part1)

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

The morning came early, and Louise has still slept in the bed on her sister's pillow like chest. Cattleya still held Louise in her tight hug. Thanks to Siesta's drunken words last night. She cried for hours, and now she was completely exhausted.

Cattleya's room was like a miniature shelter. Full of animals as usual but they as well as Louise were still asleep. Only a few birds chirped in these early hours of the morning. Cattleya stared the ceiling of her own room wondering why Louise cried almost all night. Although, she had a few ideas.

As these thoughts ran through her mind, she realized what was this about. Her little sister is in love. Her weak heart beat faster than ever before. There was two reason of her excitement. She was happy because her little sister finally found someone who she actually accepted as a partner but was afraid or too proud to admit to herself and that special person. Or both.

The second reason because she was sad because she knows... Her little Louise will grow up. She will grow up, and she will never be the same as before. Sadness churned her heart even thinking bout this.

For her of course... Louise will always be her little sister. Who used to search comfort on her chest when she was sad or bitter because their parents scolded her again. Or accidentally one of her spells failed again and destroyed something important.

Louise was a strong girl deep inside. Cattleya knew that. Unfortunately, not everyone saw that strength... That infinitely shining light, the opportunity in Louise, as her. This made Cattleya heart churn in sadness what aggravated her illness.

She wanted her sister to be happy. Louise's life was hard enough before her parents sent Louise in the academy hoping the teachers can teach her more control over her magic. Cattleya heard the news. Everyone heard the news... In the academy, Louise's life became even harder.

From what she heard. A few of Louise schoolmates always teased her because of her inability of cast magic without explosion and if she would not have summoned that strange young man. She would have been already dismissed from the school.

Cattleya only hoped her familiar would not break her little sister's heart as many persons before him. She hoped. Louise would finally found someone who she can really trust and show her that beautiful girl who she is. The kind caring and happy girl that was her real self. The true Louise.

When she first meets that white haired young man what her little sister summoned. He seemed very strange to her. Mostly his eyes. It was like his eye were not even real but some kind of artificial replacement. His eye what did not cover by his eyepatch. Dimmed with an unnaturally strong blue hue, and his pupil was strange. She never saw something like that. Such unique pupil.

But behind the unnatural eyes, Cattleya saw a few more things. His eyes have belonged to a person who was dead inside. She saw such thing a few times. Mostly in the dying, abused animal's eyes which she rescued from the shelter. The animals which she rescued was on the verge of death and gave up their lives, their grip on the life. They only wanted to die.

Thinking back to his always bland face and his lifeless strange eye. She did not even want to imagine what he went through before Louise summoned him. He introduced himself as a mercenary. So that means he most likely fought in wars. He seemed he is the same age as Louise. Yet, he most likely fought wars.

Her heart churned even more just thinking about such things. From her eyes, Zero as well her sister was too young to fight in wars. Cattleya did not like war. Not at all. She hated war. According to her opinion. War only brought pain and suffering to the people. No positive things come by people fighting with each other.

Then Cattleya thought more about Zero. She analyzed him. She noticed an another thing. Her animals seemingly protracted from him and when she looked in her pet's eyes, she saw fear. She doesn't know why they felt endangered near Zero. Her animals never looked her like that. It was like they screaming to her. Flee while you can.

Cattleya knew... The instinct of the animals is a lot better and precise than the humans. She suspected something is not right of that boy. But until he is not hurting her little sister or her family. She was hopeful her pets' instinct just falsely triggered, and there is no real danger near him.

But the strangest thing was how easily he could strange his façade and how polite he was. Not speaking about his knowledge about magic. He was gentle and acted like a true gentleman. And despite sometimes it is relatively hard to get along with Éléonore. He managed to unfreeze if not entirely but a little bit Cattleya's oldest sister always cold and professional behavior.

First appealing only for her inner magical researcher. Then further breaking her up with his mannerism, respectful approach, kindness and in the end his bravery or foolishness? From her sister's expression both in the carriage and when they had dinner she saw. Her sister blushed. She never saw Éléanore blushing before except when she spoke about her former fiance.

And how he treated Louise Cattleya felt. Zero respected and loved Louise that for sure. Cattleya never saw anyone who dared to speak with her mother like that ever before just to protect her younger sister. Neither she saw blushing Louise blushing like that ever before.

Of course, she understands Louise. However, she looked at Zero. She must admit. Despite the seemingly always bland expression what settled on his face. He was quite handsome. Combining this with the fact. If Louise said is true, and he is capable of magic. And plus if Louise's passes the trials and Zero manages to beat her mother in a duel. (what Cattleya doubted. No one ever beat her in the battlefield nor in the duel.)

Her family. Both her mother and father would gladly accept if he would ask for Louise's hands. (If her mother will be able to forgive him after he beat her.)

Of course, she always looks at Louise as her little sister. Never a woman. But if this makes her happy. She would gladly accept Zero as a new family member.

After all... Nowadays. Many girls in Louise's age are already married or have a fiancé. And as she heard about Wardes sudden disappearance and most likely death in the war. Zero would be the perfect suitor for her. Not as she minded it. Until he doesn't hurt her little sister. She is fine with Zero.

Of course, she saw the maid expression who they brought themselves when she referred Zero as Louise's lover. Her entire face turned crimson like a tomato, and she seemed furious beyond bounds. Still. If she had to choose between a maid or her own sister happiness. However hard it is. She had to choose her sister. Not as she had anything against that maid. No. She seemed a decent girl and knew her place. Still. Louise was her little sister. And as her big sister, it is her task to protect and support her from the cold, hard world.

Of course, Éléonore cared Louise as well as she could. But sometimes her hard shell made it impossible to Louise to notice their oldest sister kindness and sacrifice. Notice she is not hard on her because she hates her. But because she cares about her more than anyone else.

As these thoughts ran through her mind. She glanced at the clock near her walls. It was five AM, and she just can't sleep back. She just closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the little time with her sister what the two of them can spend together. After a long time. At least the two of them can be together. She heard two gently knock on her door. She slowly turned her head towards her door.

"Come in..." she said in her weak tone.

The door slowly opened, and Zero stepped in. His steps were like the ghosts. Not even her dogs wake up. He looked around suspiciously. "I hope I am not disturbing anything." He said gently as he looked in their direction.

Cattleya shook her head. "No. You are not. If you come to her. She is still sleeping." she whispered.

Zero nodded and looked at the two girls for a moment. A strange forced smile curled on his face.

Cattleya titled her head. "Something wrong? Zero-san?"

He bowed his head while closed his eyes. It seemed he is thoughtful despite his bland face. "No... it is just strange seeing Louise in such peaceful state... usually, she yelling at me when I enter her room."

Cattleya chuckled quietly. "That's my little Louise." She looked down at the sleeping Louise and patted her head what she reacted by burying deeper her face in her sister's chest.

Cattleya looked at the sleeping Louise. "You know... she is very proud... and damaged child..." she looked up to Zero. "I hope you don't want to damage her further. She is very important to me..."

Zero shook his head. "No. I have no intention to damage her. She is my contractor after all. And according to our contract. I can't harm her in any way. At least not in a way what permanently damage her mind or body. You can take my word. I can only want what is best for her." Zero uncovered empty looking eye shone with honesty. He placed his hand on his heart to an oath position. Then bowed slightly.

Cattleya looked down back at Louise. "Please don't tell her I betrayed her. Despite she is not showing it. She likes you. You know?" she looked back at Zero while a gentle smile settled on her face.

"Well... she showed the subtle signs of such thing." Zero fondled his chin as he thought back Louise, not too subtle bodily reactions.

Cattleya nodded. "Then you understand..." she looked at Zero with a serious face. "I hope you don't want to hurt her feelings... she suffered enough for a life already..."

Zero shook his head. "Don't worry... I will not plan to hurt her in any way. I just want to prepare her what lies before her."

Cattleya nodded understandingly. Then turned to Zero. "By the way... last night she came to my room with eyes full of tears. Can you tell me what happened?"

Zero thought back. "Well... I can't really remember. The last thing what come to my mind from last night was the next." Zero started his explanation. "I heard she and Siesta are arguing with each other in the room where your maids made my bed. When they saw me entering the room after my nightly walk, they grabbed my arms suddenly and started to pull me in two ways. Then they continued to argue with each other... what they argued about? Please don't ask... I don't really pay much attention... sorry..." Zero started to starch the back of his head with an innocent yet bland expression.

Cattleya showed a thoughtful face for a moment. Then nodded. "I see..."

"Now I see she is exhausted and unable to take my beating... I will come back later. There is no point to continue her training in this state."

"Training?" Cattleya expression changed into a curious one.

"Yes..." Zero nodded. "According to our contract. I train her physically, mentally and help her with her magic."

Cattleya looked down to Louise and inspected her little sister. She must admit. Physically she was fitter than ever before. "Yes... she seems fitter than I last saw her. And she started to gain some muscle too." she gently squeezed her thin arm. Reacting this Louise squirmed adorably.

"That's right." Zero nodded wisely. "That's my method. Training her not only mentally but physically. Accelerating her growth in the best way."

"So... what she said is right... you are a mage..." Cattleya looked at Zero for a moment.

Zero scratched his face while up kept his bland expression. "Well... maybe yes. Maybe no. Who knows if your people here consider me a mage or not. But If your people want to classify me. I am more like an anti-magic specialist, a sorcerer. Then an actual mage."

"Anti-magic specialist? Sorcerer?" inquired Cattleya. "I never heard such thing. Is there a way to counter magic? Which element do you use?"

"Well... let just say... I use my own special kind of 'gifts' and techniques what I personally developed to fight magic. Sorry I can't say more." Zero made no-no signs with his hand.

Cattleya nodded with a sad expression because she was unable to find out more. Now Zero spoke about his 'gifts' she was curious.

Zero continued. "But as a person who specialized in fighting mages and understanding the exact mechanism behind the magic. As such person, I am able to help Louise. Hopefully not only with her magic. But using my experience as a person as well."

Cattleya bowed her head. "I am glad my little Louise in the right hand."

"I do my best..." Zero bowed his head and made a little curtsey.

Cattleya chuckled a little because she found fault in Zero's movement. But she did not say it out loud. Or maybe he just caused that little fault intentionally to made her laugh. She did not know. But after this little chat. She felt. Zero is a good man. She still watched him suspiciously. But her guard lessened a little bit.

She looked in his eyes. She felt an uneasy feeling ran through her spine like she is facing death himself. Yet, now she felt some kind of warmness behind that dead looking eye.

"You were very brave when you protected Louise last night. I admire your bravery." she bowed her head. "I never saw anyone who dared to challenge mother so openly."

Zero fondled his chin with a thoughtful expression. "Well, she is certainly a strong, honorable, unfaltering and proud woman. Maybe too proud in her own good if you ask me. Under my long travels, I did not meet many noble who has all of these qualities in one person."

"Oh..." Cattleya said with a sad tone. "How long do you traveled before Louise summoned you Zero-san?" inquired the strawberry haired woman.

Zero always bland face replaced with a thoughtful one. Then looked deeply into Cattleya's eyes. "Long... longer than I remember..."

"Your parents? Are they alive?" inquired Cattleya gently.

Zero shrugged. "Well... I never know them. A mercenary found me as an infant in the battlefield. He taught me everything that I know. Then died in a battle when I was five. Since then... I am alone..." a small, sad smile curled on his face. "Since then I live fight to fight..."

Cattleya realized why his eyes resemble so much of a dead person and she was ashamed she could not realize before. She looked to Zero with a sad eye. "I am sorry... it must be hard..."

Zero waved away her apology. "Don't worry about it. After a while. You get used to it. After all, what you don't know you can't really miss..." he forced a small smile to his face.

He looked deeply into Cattleya eyes. Cattleya now sees an another thing his uncovered eye. Acceptance.

"This is my path. I chose it. Not God, not any kind of deity, not any kind of monarch or other people. Me... I am the master of my own fate. The weaver of the web of what you call my life. Only me... not others...can decide my path... if it leads to my salvation or destruction... that will be my choice. You can say that. I am the freest person in the globe!" He laughed nervously.

Cattleya wanted to hug him. She felt him so distant, so damaged, so cold... No one deserved such life. After all... according to her everyone needs someone in their life. " _I hope Louise can mend his broken heart..."_ Cattleya looked at Louise with a sad expression and gently caressed her long strawberry hair.

She looked back at Zero. "You challenged mother to a two-round race. Are you sure you can win it? Louise will be devastated if she loses you.."

Zero looked at Cattleya while forced a calm smile to his face. "Are you not confident about your sister's abilities?"

She shook her head. "No... I am worried about you... mother never lost before. And she looked infuriated when you challenged her. I never saw her like that before. No one dared to speak with her like that before ..."

Zero closed his eyes for a moment then looked out of the window with a confident expression. The sun just started to appear on the horizon, and the first rays of light started to lick the leg of Cattleya's queen sized bed. "You know... There is a saying. There is always a first time." He chuckled.

Cattleya looked away with an uneasy expression. "Still... mother is one of the strongest mages in Tristain..." she said in a worried tone.

Zero nodded. "Maybe she is. But you know there is a saying... If your enemy good at close combat. Attack from range. If it is good from range. Attack from close. If your enemy is strong. Use your agility and brain and turn its strength against it."

"What if she is good both in close and range? What if she is stronger, faster, agiler and smarter than you?"

Zero chuckled nervously and started to scratch the back of his head. Turned back to Cattleya. "Well then... I am screwed."

Cattleya chuckled. "You don't worry too much. Are you?"

"Why should I? Who worry age early."

Cattleya saw as Zero uncovered eyes suddenly flashed for a moment. It was kinda strange and reassuring for a moment.

Zero bowed his head. "I see..."

"What do you see Zero-san?" inquired Cattleya.

"Ah... nothing... I just mumbled to myself..." he bowed his head.

Cattleya nodded.

"I will take my leave and let you two rest a little bit. We can speak later."

Cattleya nodded. "Thank you."

"You welcome." Zero turned around and gently left the room. Taking care not to wake Louise up when he closed the door behind himself.

Cattleya stares the door for a moment then looked out of her window. _"Zero-san... You are strange..."_

* * *

 **Scene Change: The breakfast:**

At the break of dawn in the castle's garden, there was a giant cage with dragons at each of its four corners.

The servants that had gathered in the surrounding area simultaneously took off the wheels of the cage-like carriage. Footmen caught the dragons and, at the given opportunity, the servants opened the carriage door. A red carpet spread out all the way to the cage's entrance in order to accept a middle-aged noble.

It was Duke of La Vallière. He was more than fifty years old. He had blonde hair and a beard that were both turning white, and he was dressed in wonderful clothes suitable for a king. On his left eye, he had a monocle, and his eyes had a strong glitter to them.

The butlers walked briskly to the Duke, took off his hat, fixed his hair and made sure that his robe was properly lined.

The Duke inquired in a bitter baritone voice, "Has Louise returned?"

Jerome, a butler who had served the La Vallière family for many years, bowed respectfully,

"She returned last night," he answered.

"Call her for breakfast!"

"Certainly!"

The mood in the La Vallière family as they had breakfast on the sunlit balcony was the same as usual. The table was drawn out in order to have breakfast in the sunlight; everyone was seated. Duke of La Vallière was seated in the seat of honor and next to him was his wife. And the unusually concentrated three sisters were sitting at the table, lined up by age. Louise's body was a bit unstable because she had cried so much last night. Even though she was supposed to get her father's permission to participate in the war... but that has to wait after they won the challenge. 'If they won.'

 _"_ _That stupid dog! Why he had to challenge mother?! Why he can't just shut his mouth! Now we had two difficult if not impossible challenge ahead of us! Knowing mother, she surely finds out tasks what seems impossible for me to complete. Not speaking about I had to cast magic without blowing things up accidentally! Impossible! Even if I learned to rarely not blow up things sometimes it happens whatever I do!"_ she gritted her teeth and looked at her food angrily. Then an idea came to her mind. _"Unless..."_ A sly smile crooked on her face. Then further problems came in her mind.

 _"_ _Not speaking about he challenged mother in a one-one duel! Is he insane?! However strong he is! He will die!"_ she looked away with a worried expression.

 _"_ _I need to convince him to beg for forgiveness. However, idiot dog he is. As my familiar, he is still my responsibility..."_

It appeared that the Duke was in a considerably bad mood.

"Damn that bird-brained idiot!"

At the beginning of his speech, the Duke insulted the Cardinal.

"What is the matter?"

Changing her facial expression, the Duke's wife asked her husband. After her father's first words, Louise knew this wasn't the moment to ask.

"After calling me all the way to Tristainia, I was wondering what he was going to say to me... 'Organize one army corps,' he said! Don't joke around with me!"

"Did you agree?"

"Like hell, I would! I already retired from military service! Why doesn't he command the soldier that took my place and let me stay with my family! Moreover, I'm against this war!"

"That's true. But, is that fine? Didn't the Cardinal's official notice state that right now, the fatherland has to unite in order to defeat our bitter enemy? A rumor that the La Vallière family is treacherous will spread, which will affect our social life as well."

As she was saying that, the Duke's wife had an extremely cool face.

"You shouldn't call a bird-brained idiot like that a 'Cardinal.' 'Idiot' is more than enough. Even more, to take advantage of such a young queen..."

Louise coughed and spewed the bread she was eating. Éléonore glared at Louise.

"Oh, how scary. Sorry for making you hear the truth about the court's sparrow."

"By all means, feel free to let us hear what you think."

Louise who had been quiet up to that point opened her lips while trembling,

"There is something I'd like to inquire of Father."

The Duke watched Louise intently.

"Of course it's fine, but before that, won't you give your father, who you haven't seen in a while, a little kiss, Louise?"

Louise stood up and approached her father, and after that gave him a kiss on the cheek. After that, she stared directly at her father and asked:

"Why is Father opposing my decision to join the war?"

"Because this war is a huge mistake."

"It is a war against Albion, who invaded us in the first place. What is wrong with ambushing them?"

"Attacking them from the side isn't something I would call an 'ambush.' Look here!"

The Duke manipulated the plate and food on it and started explaining to Louise.

"The thing you call an 'ambush' is having a military force so overwhelming that it can succeed from the first time. The enemy's army after the battle of Tarbes systematically reduced. However, it is still a considerable amount of a soldier. They are about forty thousand, and we got reports they got further reinforcements. Our army, together with Germania's, is sixty thousand."

Moving the knives and forks, with the help of the meat's fragments, the Duke created a simulation of the war.

"Doesn't our army have ten thousand more men?"

"If the attacking army were three times as big as the defending army, it would be a certain victory. Because their sky forces have been organized and they have good positions, with this number it will become a difficult battle."

"But..."

The Duke peered into Louise's face.

"Our siege is excellent. We will blockade that annoying continent from the sky and then just wait until it runs out of resources. If we do that, eventually they'll come asking for peace. The conclusion of the war will come just like that, just like blending white and black. However, what are you going to do if the ambush fails? The possibility for that isn't small."

Louise was silent. Every single thing her father had said was a good argument.

"Because of the victory at Tarbes we've grown overconfident. Overconfidence leads to negligence. To make matters worse, taking the Academy of Magic's pupils along as officers? I can only say that that is stupid. What can kids do? In war, you know, you can't say you are strong enough just because you have greater numbers. Ambushing is an act that means you have absolute confidence that you will achieve victory from the first attempt. There is no way I'd let my daughter enter such a war. I heard rumors about that strange light and those strong golems whose saved the battle. But what guarantees they will appear next time... Hmm?"

Louise father sighed. From his face, Louise saw he was exhausted arguing with the Cardinal. "Father..."

After the Duke finished saying that, he stood up.

"Now then, breakfast is finished."

Louise bit her lips and stood still for a while.

"Louise. From here on out you are under house arrest. You won't be allowed to leave this castle until the war is over."

"Wait!" Louise shouted.

"What? I told you that the talk is over."

"Louise... you..."

Éléonore pulled on Louise's hem. Cattleya was watching Louise worriedly.

"To the Princess... no, to Her Majesty, I am a necessity."

"What do you mean when you say that she needs you? Your ability with magic is..."

Louise couldn't tell her family that she was the bearer of the Void.

"Right now, Right now I can't say, but... I..."

Louise hesitated, but she brought up a triumphant face.

"I am no longer me from the past!"

"Louise! What are you saying to Father?!"

Éléonore said with an intense voice.

"Big Sister, you be quiet! Right now, I'm leading a conversation!"

All the family members were surprised by Louise's attitude. The Louise from the past would never go up against her sister in such a manner.

"I have always been treated like an idiot. I always felt regret when I was being compared to my sisters and was told that I have no talent in Magic. But, but, now it's different. I trained hard, and now I can use magic properly! Besides that! Her Majesty needs my power! She needs my help!"

With those words, the color of the Duke's eyes changed. He turned towards Louise, went down on his knee and peered into his daughter's eyes.

"...You have finally realized what your dominant Element is?"

Louise nodded confidently.

"Which of the four?"

Louise thought for a while. Of course, she wouldn't talk about the Void. But would it be ok to lie to her own Father? For a moment, Louise was troubled. And... opening her lips, she told a hasty lie.

"... Fire."

"Fire?"

For a little while, Duke of La Vallière gazed at Louise's face, and then he slowly nodded.

"You have the same Element as your grandfather. I see Fire, hmm. ... In that case, it's only natural that you would be attracted to war. It's a sinful Element. Truly, an Element covered in sin. Who was your teacher who you spoke about?"

Louise looked away shyly. "H-He is my familiar... is a strong mage... and h-he is training me since I summoned him... he is very powerful." She said in a trembling voice.

The Duke hung his head. "So... you summoned a mage as a familiar." He grabbed her shoulder gently. "You know it is forbidden to summon nobles. It could cause serious diplomatic issues." he looked deeply into Louise's eyes with a concerned expression.

Louise nodded weakly. "I-I know... B-But he is accepted be my familiar. We even wrote a contract."

"A contract?" the Duke raised his brows then looked at his wife.

The douches nodded. "Yes, I must admit. That brat has courage. He openly challenged me to a duel. We even wrote a contract about it."

"A contract?" inquired the duke as he stood up.

"Yes..." she glanced angrily at Louise. "your dear daughter managed to sign a contract what could cost us dearly. Not speaking about our noble rank and all possession." Her voice was calm, but in truth, the douches boiled inside.

Louise's father glared at his daughter then looked back to his wife.

"Father..." she shuttered.

"The young man gave me a copy of that contract, and after reading it for hours over and over again, I can't find a single loophole in it. Besides the loophole he offered."

"So there is a way out of it?" asked the duke turning to his wife.

The douches nodded as she sips from her wine. She pulled out a rolled up paper under her blouse. Her husband walked to her slowly. Inspected the paper thoroughly. Then nodded. "I see..."

He looked up from the paper. "I trust you can win this challenge."

"Of course... I would not accept the challenge if I were not sure of my victory. That young man is an overconfident, disrespectful brat. Nothing more. After his shameful defeat, I will personally make sure he will never come close to Louise again and even make sure he will be banished from the country forever. I assure you. Despite what Louise said. I felt not an inch magical power inside of him."

Louise gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. _"Even now... they don't trust my power. They don't trust me!"_ then it comes to her mind they will lose the bet. _"But... what if we lose the bet? What if we fail... Then I never saw him again..."_ infinite sadness started to churn her heart.

 _"_ _No! I will not allow that! No one will take me that idiot! Not that lewd maid, not Kirche! Not Tabitha! Not even mother! He is mine! Mine alone! I will not lose! I will win!"_ fire burned in her eyes as she thought Zero's bland face.

The Duke hung his head feebly. "Then it is decided. I will make the necessary precautions what ensures Louise remains far from the war." He turned back to Louise.

"If I remember correctly, you said that Her Majesty needs your power, right?"

Louise declared clearly.

"Father!"

"People can certainly make mistakes because of this thing called loyalty. I will report to Her Majesty myself. Jerome!"

"Yes."

The Butler jumped out and stood by the Duke's side.

"Prepare paper and a pen."

After that, he turned towards Louise,

"You have to choose a son-in-law for me," he declared.

"Huh? Why?"

"I can't recognize your participation in the war. I absolutely can't recognize it. You're probably in despair, because of that traitor Wardes, right? That's why you need to choose a son-in-law for me. Also, calm down your heart, ok? You've told me that you want to go to war twice now. This is an order. No changes are allowed. After your mother defeated that young man. You will be under house arrest."

"Father!" protested Louise.

Louise shouted. However, the elderly Duke shook his head.

"Jerome, don't let Louise out of the castle. Understand?"

"Certainly!"

The butler nodded.

Louise can't take it anymore. "You never trusted me..." she trembled in anger. Her two sister and her parents looked at her. She clenched her fist so hard the blood left her petite fists.

"What did you say Louise?" asked the duke.

"You never had faith in me. I understand. Whatever I did I failed over and over again..." the people in the room stared at her. "But this time... I will show everyone I am capable of casting magic! I am not worthless!" she shouted. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

Cattleya was looking worriedly at Louise.

"I will show all of you how much I advanced, and Zero will show you how strong he is! He will defeat you mother!" she pointed accusingly to her mother. "Just watch when the two of us win that bet! Just watch!" she blushed like a red tomato when she said out loudly Zero's name.

She turned away and stormed out from the lunch room.

"Hey! Wait right there!" her mother shouted after her.

Louise heard the shouting voices of her mother and bossy sister. But she did not care anymore. Only her goal flared before her eyes.

Éléonore and her mother sighed.

"No matter how old this girl gets, she will always worry us, won't she? Not only does she want to join the war, but to make matters worse, she has fallen in love with that boy..."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Searching after Zero:**

Louise was furious. That was the understanding of the moment. She was never before being so ashamed and angry like now. She tried to withhold her tears, but she was unable to do it. Her eyesight blurred from the constantly leaking tears.

She needed Zero more than ever. Despite what Siesta said last night she knew. Zero would never say such thing. Deep inside she knows. What Siesta said last night that was a simple lie. A lie what came from her own envy and her drunken state.

She knew. Siesta was not a bad person. She was just drunken last night. That why she said such wicked things. Still, what she said last night to her that deeply hurt Louise. In such margin, she still shook from the mix of anger and sorrow. Every time she touched her small chest. That moment and every moment when she saw Zero near other women made her sadder and sadder.

She doesn't want to admit to no one especially to that dog as she often called him. But she loved him more than anything else, and she wanted him only for herself. Despite she was too proud to reveal her real feelings towards him.

Of course, there were one or two moments when she had the courage and even dared to reveal her true feelings. But Zero instantly ruined it by teasing her or Louise seeing him with either that cow Zerbst or that maid.

Despite his face was always bland and barely showed any emotion. Every time she got visions his bland face as he munched on his strange rations. She can't do anything just blush. However, she still does not know where he stores or gets those energy bars. Under his time in the academy, he pulled out more than thirty of them. Neither Louise never saw him wearing any other clothes. And she wondered if he ever changes his clothes.

She shook her head. _"No... he surely changes his clothes and bathes. He never_ stinks _... his scent was actually pretty good... almost... charming..."_ she _blushed like a tomato just thing about this._

She doesn't know how deep or how many pockets is on his duster. But that can't be possible to store such amount of food in such small place. Anyway... why he is eating those bars always when he can get normal food?

That maid always gave him food even when Louise strictly forbids it. She was sure he know about she knows it. But she can't do anything about it. She was completely powerless when it comes to controlling her familiar.

As Louise stormed out of the building, she looked for Zero wherever she could. She looked for him in the room where they provided him an accommodation. She looked for him in the courtyard. She looked for him near the stables. She asked after him even the kitchen where he usually used to help out the staff back in the Academy.

She searched him everywhere in the huge Vallière estate; She strolled for hours without result. She only hoped he does not go outside of the borders of the castle and its garden or escaped. She even asked multiple maids to help her in her search. But it was without avail.

She even meets Siesta and asked her to help her searching Zero in her desperation. She was worried. More than ever. She wanted to win the bet what Zero made with her mother. She hoped with her new training schedule she has more than enough stamina, strength, agility and maybe enough control over her magic to pass her mother trials.

The problem came with the fact. Zero had to beat her mother in a one-one fight. With only using his sword and fist. Meanwhile, her mother could use anything. Even her familiar. That monstrous Manticore what she feared since her childhood. Her inhuman strength and of course her strongest weapon. Her magic. The magic what made tremble even the strongest of her opponents. Louise heard stories. Stories about how her mother forced to retreat the enemy force with simply appearing on the battlefield.

Louise knows Zero was strong. After all. According to the princess, he alone managed to force to retreat the Albion invasion fleet. She wanted to believe in Henrietta's words. Still, she was unable to believe he alone was able to force to retreat the full invasion force of Albion.

Despite Zero strength. Louise still worried about Zero. Maybe if he is lucky, he could withstand her mother relentless onslaught for a few seconds or even a minute. But after he becomes exhausted. He will surely die if her mother will not stop in time.

Under her search, Louise mused on this. And how she could convince Zero to beg her mother to forgive him and simply tear apart that stupid contract. In the worst case...

Louise bit her lower lips. If Zero too stubborn and lose the fight. What Louise knew will most likely how the duel will end between Zero and her mother.

She is willing to escape with him and leave her noble status behind if it comes to that. But it is truly right to leave her family, her sisters, her duties, the academy for Zero? She shook her head.

No! She is her familiar. Her duty should be to take care of him and not opposite. This should be her duty! Still... Time after time he always protecting her. Stand up for her. Moreover, training her to be stronger and teaching her how to use, control her magic.

True. He is teasing her time to time. But never with the intentions to truly hurt her. It saddened her. Zero is soo god for her and in return unintentionally because of her stupid pride she is always hurting him. Louise thanked the Founder he gave her such caring, compassionate familiar who endure her.

It was already afternoon, and she just could not find Zero wherever she searched. In her sorrow, she decided to retreat to her favorite hiding place.

It was within a few minutes' walk from her current position.

The little lake in the courtyard hidden by several trees. When she was a child. She always hid here to cry. Inside of a boat. She rowed in the middle of the lake and crouched down. Thanks to her small frame what despite her current age. Did not changed that much as she hoped. She was completely unnoticeable in the boat.

She used to hide here after she was scolded either her parents, Éléonore or she was just depressed.

As she reached the bank of the little lake. She breathed deeply and embraced all the memories what she experienced in the middle of that lake. The memories were mostly negatives ones. But rarely there were a few happy ones. For example, When Cattleya always found her, and despite her weakened state she joined her in her little piece of the sanctuary just to comfort her.

As she embraced these memories, she looked around. Searching a boat to row in the middle of the lake once more. She found it. But because of a strange feeling, she searched forward. Searching for something else. And she found it...

A distinguishable thin man like figure sat under the shadow of a tree. Holding a book as an item in his hand. The man wore a strange black duster. Jeans. Military boots and white gloves. One of his eye covered by a black eyepatch and the other one dimmed in a strangely strong blue light.

Louise inspected him for a moment. Inspecting what he is really doing. Then gathered her courage and walked to him. She does not have the power to argue with him anymore. Nor she wanted to argue anymore. She was only glad she found him. Even if she wanted to yell at him. She was too tired after searching him all day without even having lunch. And it was almost at dinner time.

She stood before him and inspected him for a moment. Zero seemingly did not notice her. She looked at him and slightly turned her head away while blushed. "C-Can I sit down?" she asked with a trembling tone.

"It is your family estate. Serve yourself..." informed her Zero as he turned a page in his book.

It seemed he buried his nose deeply in that book. So deeply he seemingly does not even recognize the poor girl legs are shaking from the exhaustion after searching him all day without stop.

She took a seat near Zero under the three and watched him for a moment. She collected all of her courage. "W-What are you reading?" her face flushed when she asked her question.

"The fourth book of the Dark Tower series: Wizard and Glass."

"Fourth book? How long is the series?" inquired Louise.

"Eight..." he said shortly and turned an another page.

"That's loot of books..." murmured Louise and remained silent for a moment.

"You know..." she let a small pause. "you don't have to fight mother. I am sure she will forgive you if you apologize from her..." she said in an encompassed tone.

"You want to be bound to her will forever Louise?" asked Zero.

Louise turned her head away. "N-No... but..." she looked away from Zero. "You can't beat her. I know you are strong... but she is just too much! Please throw away your pride and apologize!" her eyes shone with the light of fear as she looked at Zero.

"You do not trust me Louise?" asked Zero. "You should know... I always have a plan." A smile curled on his face as he continued his book.

"Still... if it comes to that I rather not take chances..." she looked at Zero pleadingly. "You know... we can run away..." she turned away her head with an embarrassed expression settled on her face.

Zero snorted. "Louise... running away never solved anything... sooner or later you have to face your monsters... and it's better to face them sooner than later... before they grow too big..."

Louise turned her face away and an angry expression settled on her face.

Zero just nodded and continued reading his book. He pulled out an energy bar from his inventory and bit a bite from it. Louise inspected his every move. That gracefulness. Those perfectly calculated moves. It looked like his moves following the exact path what the previous move curved. His graceful moves mesmerized Louise. Now he truly acted like a true noble. Only those who had higher education has such move set as now Zero produced.

She can't do anything, but her stomach started to growl like a hungry wolf. She flustered and looked away in same. True she was hungry. But showing such expression was not worthy for a noble lady. Most of all... for a La Vallière.

Zero stopped his hand and looked at her. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Louise shook her head. "N-No..." she shuttered with a red face.

Louise's stomach growled again. This time louder. Even a simple human could hear it clearly.

Zero sighed. "You know... being hungry is not shameful... humans have biological needs what they had to satisfy..." Louise did not answer just looked away with an ashamed expression.

Zero reached under his duster and pulled out two things.

One of them was an energy bar similar to what he ate. And one of them was a canned juice with a straw. "Here..." Zero gave it to her.

Louise hesitated for a moment then with lightning like moves. She caught away from his hand. She does not care anymore where that food came from.

Like a gluttonous child, she pried away from the wrapping from the bar and gnawed on it. What she felt when the first bit reached her tongue cannot be described with words. She never experienced such taste before. Even the greatest food what the chefs of the La Vallière estate made was pale in comparison to that simple looking bar.

It was some a mix between chocolate, various fruits, cereal and several other things what she does not recognize. Nor she cared. The bar was too good. After the first bite. She hastily pushed the remaining bar into her mouth almost swallowing the gray, shiny colored packing as well. "Give me more!" she ordered her familiar.

Zero sighed and shook his head. Reached under his duster and gave her one more.

She almost suffocated herself in her haste. She started to cough because the food went in the wrong direction. Zero opened the drink for her and handed the suffocating Louise. She grabbed it immediately and started to swallow the drink. But when the first drop reached her tongue. Her whole world flipped upside down.

As the daughter of a high ranked noble family, she used to drink prestigious wine every day. But what she tasted until now. Paled in comparison what just reached her tongue just now. It was not an alcoholic drink. No, it was some kind of fruit juice. Still. For her, the drink tasted like a divine nectar.

She swallowed the drink wholly not wasting even a single drop. She felt strange herself after she finished her drink. Her previous hunger and thirst were disappeared completely.

She turned to Zero and bowed her head. "Thank you... It was very delicious."

"You are welcome." Said Zero and turned an another book in his book.

"Where did you get such delicacy. I never eat such delicious thing before. Tell me! As your master I command you!" she pointed at her familiar.

"Well... let just say... being the best has its perks..." he chuckled.

Louise smiled. "You are an idiot..." she felt as her eyes start to become heavier and heavier after she satisfied her needs. She blinked a few times and put her head down on Zero's lap. And with that. The dream elf took her away to dream lands.

It seemed. Only the adrenaline kept her moving. Without it, she was too tired even to move anymore.

Zero sighed and shook his head. Then looked down to the sleeping Louise. He felt her breathing, how her blood circulating in his body and the warmth what her body emitted. He must admit. She was a quite cute sight. He patted her head gently a few times. Her hair was strangely smooth. Like the best quality of silk what he ever touched.

He looked up Recognizing someone watching them. Raised his hand.

"[Time Stop]" he cast his magic and the time ceased to flow around him. Zero looked in the direction of the nearby tree. "You can come out now... Tiberius..." he squinted his eyes.

The suited werewolf stepped out from the shadow of the tree and chuckled. A satisfied expression settled on his handsome face. "To thinking, Zero-sama was able to sense me even when I used my abilities to shield my presence... you truly surprised me Zero-sama. Lilith-sama did not overestimate your abilities... as expected from her."

"You just give me too much credit..." Zero waved away his generous praise.

The werewolf snickered. "I don't think so..."

"So... Lilith is keeping her eyes on me... she is a little paranoid... huh?"

The werewolf bowed. "I assure you Zero-sama. Lilith-sama is just concerned about your own well-being. Zero-sama. It would be better if you return with me to the guild base to be with Lilith-sama. She is missing you greatly... why not you just leaving your task to us? Faithfull servants to carry out your and Lilith-sama's will?"

Zero sighed and looked up to the sky. Before Zero stopped the time, a few bird fly out from the nearby tree greenery. And now as the time stopped. They stopped in mid-air. Stood motionless in the standing time.

"Well... you know me..." he smiled. "I am like a bird. Cannot be chained down. Always craving for freedom. Always seeking new things to explore."

"I see..." Tiberius nodded his head understandingly. "Can I ask a question Zero-sama?"

"Shoot..." Zero said lazily as he still watched the standing clouds in the sky.

Tiberius pointed at the sleeping Louise. "What are that creature doing in your lap?" his tone sounded disgusted and angry.

Zero looked to the sleeping Louise. "She is sleeping. And she is not a creature... Her name is Louise." he looked deeply in Tiberius' eyes. His usual emotionless expression remained.

"Do you have a relationship with that 'creature'?" Tiberius asked in a disgusted tone. He was ready to jump and take care of Louise immediately if the case wished.

Zero looked to Louise. "She is my contractor. And maybe a... friend?"

"The mistress will not be happy." Frowned Tiberius to Louise.

"Are you saying Lilith-san has to worry about a simple human? Are you saying she has to be jealous?" Zero glared to Tiberius.

Tiberius stiffened for a moment. His blood is frozen. "What are you saying Zero-sama! Of course, not! Even the assumption of this is offense towards the Mistress!"

"You see... there are nothing to worry Tiberius." He smiled. "After all... she is only a human or not?" he shoots an uncaring glance to Tiberius.

Tiberius frowned in disgust. "Still... I don't understand Zero-sama... why an exalted being such as yourself care so much about such miserable creatures such as humans? With your power, you could easily dominate them! Why are you sparing them? Why not rule over them?"

Zero glanced at Tiberius. "If I remember right. Among the members of the Phoenix Fall, there were humanoids as well. Not speaking about there are human NPC's in the guild."

Tiberius frowned. "I doubt immortal beings qualify as humans. Besides that, the humans created by the Supreme Ones are pure. Not like these..." he looked to Louise with disgust. "Stench..."

A smile curled on Zero's face and looked up to the sky. "You know Tiberius... power is not everything in this world. There are other things... more valuable things what I saw in the humans." He patted Louise's head.

"Care to enlighten this humble servant Zero-sama?" Tiberius inquired.

Zero looked down to Louise. "Humanity infinite potential of evolution.(malice) And I am not speaking about strength... I am speaking about adaptation... I am speaking about positive qualities..."

"I see... so they are dangerous. Please allow me to dispose of them before they become dangerous." Tiberius raised his hand and claws started to grow instead of his nails.

Zero raised his hand. "Don't touch them! Lilith still has plans to the humans... or not?"

Tiberius nodded. "Yes! Zero-sama."

"Think about it. If you start to massacre them now. You will disturb your master's plan. Your master will not be satisfied."

Tiberius frozen for a moment. He thought about what will happen if he dissatisfies the last Supreme Being who remained with the. His existence becomes obsolete. He can't allow that.

Tiberius bowed his head respectfully Meanwhile a terrified expression settled on his face. "I-I see. Thank you for warning me Zero-sama. Without you. This humble servant surely made a critical mistake. Skipping an important..." He looked to the sleeping Louise. "Piece of the puzzle..."

"No problem." The automaton player answered blandly.

Then sighed. "Anyway... Why are you came? You are a good chatting partner. Don't misunderstand me... But Lilith-san would never send you here without a task." he glanced lazily at the silver furred werewolf.

A sinister smile curled on Tiberius's face. His ears twitched from the excitement. "Sharp as always... Zero-sama!"

He searched under his suit and gave an envelope to Zero. "Lilith-sama sent you the details of your next 'meeting."

 _"_ _Yeah... an another date..." Zero_ rolled his eyes _. "she just can't accept a no from me when we discussed this little detail. I had to spend a dinner with her in every week... not as she was a bad girl... no, she was kind and attractive and talented... but she is a little forceful and too sticky for my taste. In another world a zealous fangirl..."_

Zero thought about back their last date. _"I am curious... when she will try to bed me... I don't even know this body even able to produce offspring... of course, I have the tool for the task... still... I don' even know it works at all or it is just a simple decoration... after all, I don't really feel the stimulus to take a dump or pee anymore so I never really tried..."_ Zero sighed. _"Whatever..."_

As Zero read the message. He nodded. "Tell her I will be there."

"Splendid! I will inform Lilith-sama immediately!" Tiberius nodded.

"Take care, Tiberius!" Zero waved to the werewolf.

"You too Zero-sama!" he bowed. "Please don't let those primitives infect you..." After saying this. He disappeared behind the tree.

Zero sighed. Shook his head then flinched his wrist. Ending the time stop. Louise flinched a little but remained asleep. Zero gently picked her up from his lap. And used his sensory abilities to check there is no one in Cattleya room or in his immediate area. It was shameful, but he eavesdropped when the two sisters gossiped amongst each other, and now she knows Louise rather woke up in Cattleya bed than Éléonore.

He subtly teleported in the girl's room and placed her on her sister's bed. Wrapped her in the clean blanket. Then teleported out of the room before anyone could spot him.

He teleported in the roof of the huge castle like building and started to watch the sky above him. The stars started to appear one by one as the night replaced the day.

* * *

 **Scene Change: The day of the challenge:**

Louise was anxious. When she woke up, she found herself in her sister's room wrapped tightly in the blanket. She still sweated and was a still a little tired after she had to wake up so early. The sun already appeared on the horizon.

After a fast toiletry process and breakfast. She had to prepare herself for the challenge what lies before herself. She was determined. Determined more than ever. In this day she will show her worth. She will show she is not the zero who everyone wants to paint her.

The challenge only starts in a couple of hours. Plenty of time to practice a little and do her morning exercises what Zero showed her.

She headed towards the courtyard. After all. It was much more suitable for her exercises than in the interior of the building. When she reached the courtyard. She spotted as Siesta and a strangely familiar person practicing swordsmanship.

The two of them held two practice sword in their hands. The heavily sweating maid grabbed her sword firmly and charged towards her opponent who held his practice weapon lazily in a stance what Louise never saw before. His posture seemed lazy and full of holes for her inexperienced eyes. His right hand was behind his back.

Despite his lazy stance, it seemed Siesta was unable to hit him even once. Zero either leaned away from her strike or simply blocked it. Meanwhile gave her tips how to improve her swordsmanship.

Cattleya was already up when Louise woke up and now just inspected the maid and her instructor in work. Beside her, a few of her animals rested. "Faster! Pirouette!" Zero instructed Siesta.

As Always a gentle expression settled on Cattleya's face. Louise walked beside her. "Sister?"

"Ah! Louise! My little Louise!" she embraced her in a tight hug.

"I am just watching your familiar and Siesta-san in training..." she pointed at them. "Zero-san really a good instructor." She smiled as she praised Louise's familiar.

"W-Well..." Louise looked away, and a proud smile settled on her face. "Of course he is. He is my familiar after all..."

The exercise ended, and Siesta breathed heavily. It seemed she became completely exhausted from this little morning exercise.

Louise completely immersed in her own thoughts. Zero posture and the aura what he emitted truly fit for a Tristain noble. What does she not understand why he is not want to become a noble? Why he is choosing a life full of danger and struggle instead of the comfortable life of a noble where servants are watching his every whim.

He is a strong magic caster. He is good looking. And has the virtues of a knight. Of course, not always. When he is actually behaving normally, he has the virtues of a knight. She was sure he could find a good wife for himself if he wants under a short period of time if he wished. Not as she would he contrary if he chose her. No! He has to choose her after all he belonged to her. No one else. He belonged to her!

Amongst her thoughts, she did not recognize as the wooden practice sword flew towards her. It bonked in her head making her grabbing the place where it collided with her head throb in pain.

"What are you doing idiot!" she shouted shaking her small fist.

"Kukuku... Lively as always Louise... I see you are ready for the morning sword practice." Zero chuckled seeing Louise's anger.

"Sword practice? What nonsense you are speaking about?" she shouted.

"As I said... sword practice... you can't rely only on your magic... you need to defend yourself with various weapons. Now... take a stance and charge me..."

Louise grumbled under her nose. "Stupid dog..." Cattleya smiled at her sister's reaction.

The training went on several minutes. Meanwhile, Cattleya watched as her sister trying her best but hit Zero. But failed miserably. As before. Zero was like a statue. Only moving slightly to avoid a strike or sidestepping slightly. Just to step back in his place in the next moment.

Cattleya saw. Her sister grows so much since she left her home. Both in body and head. Still, she was still raw. She still needed to grow.

As she watched the training, a man stepped beside her. She looked up. The man who stood near Cattleya had the same blonde hair like her older sister. Éléonore. A mustache and a small neatly trimmed beard. On his eye, a monocle settled. Meanwhile, he was wrapped in elegant clothes truly fit for a noble.

He leaned on his staff. Cattleya stood up and bowed. "Father..."

Her father nodded. "Cattleya..." Then looked back to the training Louise. Duke La Vallière saw how his daughter is struggling to hit the man before her. But miserably failing. Still, she tried. Again and again. Never giving up This sight truly filled his heart with the mix of pride and relief. Seeing his youngest daughter is in a right path. However, he feared after his wife defeat, Louise. She will fall in despair after losing her familiar.

He loved his daughter more than anything else. Sorrowfully... thanks to his rank and duties he can't really function as a father and could not devote so much attention to his daughters what he would like to.

After each time Louise failed she received new instructions from her instructor and sought to use those tips. Now the Duke looked how his youngest daughter is practicing and the simple clothes what she wore. She quietly resembled her mother. She had the same slender frame as her mom and also inherited her temper and reaction when someone spoke about her assets. The Duke often chuckled embracing those memories when he saw some unfortunate soul try to insulting his wife assets in her younger days.

Of course, now Karin lived according to the rule of steel. But before that, she was quite rebellious and short tempered. Not against the monarchy or against her comrades. But she had similar wild nature as Louise now. He still remembered how she acted when they were still young.

Often scaring him in the process. Not as she was not able to frighten him nowadays. That woman was scary even after the two of them lived together such a long time. So he usually avoided the confrontation with her or to even contradict with her opinion. Karin, douches de La Vliére was such kind of scary person.

A half hour later Louise breathed heavily after Zero repelled her last strike with ease. "That's for now... rest. You will need your power for the trials." Zero instructed Louise.

Louise nodded. Then heard a clapping sound behind her back. She turned towards the sound. "F-Father?!" she shuttered in her surprise.

"You progressing well Louise." Her father praised her.

"H-How long you watched us?" Louise was agape.

"I arrived not long after the young man started instructing you."

Louise face flushed in embarrassment. "We did not meet yet. Care to introduce us, Louise?" his father made hand motions.

Louise swallowed. "Z-Zero... T-This is my father. Duke of La Vallière... Father... h-he is Zero Rei... my familiar." Louise was barely able to contain her shame and excitement.

"Ah... so it is true... you really summoned a human for a servant."

Zero stepped to the Duke and bowed slightly. "It is an honor to meet you Duke La Vallière. Louise told me a lot about you." Zero glanced at Louise. Noticing this. Louise turned her head away. It seemed every drop of blood in her body streamed directly into her face. Giving it a red coloration.

The Duke smiled. And the two of them shook hands. "I hope she did not say anything embarrassing."

"No. She only praised you and her family." Explained Zero with a joking tone.

"How so..." he looked the still embarrassed Louise who watched them with trembling knees.

He looked into Zero's cybernetic eyes. He saw confidence and respect in it. Not any negative qualities. "Louise mentioned you are a mage. Correct?"

Zero nodded. "You could say that. I know a few tricks..."

"Hmm..." Louise's father nodded. "So you are a noble..."

"I am not a noble Sir." stated Zero respectfully.

"Then a fallen noble?" inquired the duke.

Zero shook his head. "Where I came from Everyone is capable of magic which is willing to learn it. True. In the past, there were many times when the governing body offered me the chance to become noble. But I always refused it."

"How so? You seem a good material for a noble."

Zero sighed. "I am a mercenary. Being noble in a country offer me less flexibility when it comes to choosing sides and employer. So... by simply refusing to be part any part of the government body. I can keep my independence and with it. My freedom of choice."

"You have interesting world view Mr. Zero. I must admit." Duke La Vallière bowed his head.

Zero nodded. "Thank you." The two man chatted with each other for a few minutes. Always keeping eye contact. Zero even managed to make laugh her father. Her father! Who Louise never really saw smiling. Both Cattleya and Louise looked at each other with a surprised expression hearing their father's laugh.

"You are fine fellow Zero!" he smiled then his serious expression returned. "But are you sure you want to challenge Karin? There is still time before the duel. You know. I can speak with her and maybe even convince her to forgive you. Seeing how Louise is looking at you. I will be a bad father if I let the thing what make my daughter happy go away because of a stupid misunderstanding. Of course, in return, you have to apologize for her and modify your contract with Louise."

Zero nodded. Then looked in the Duke's eyes. "That will be not necessary. Please have a little faith in Louise. She deserves as much." He looked at Louise who immediately turned away her head.

The Duke bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I trust Louise will take her mother challenges." He waved away Zero's concerns with his hand. "I am worried about the duel between you and my wife. She is not the one who can easily hold her power back." The Duke looked around suspiciously and leaned closer to Zero.

He started to whisper to him. "There is no shame in defeat against Karin. I live with her more than thirty years. Still, even after thirty years living with her... sometimes she manages to scare me."

A small smile settled on Zero's face. "Don't worry. Duke La Vallière. I always have a plan. Besides that. I love challenges!"

The Duke sighed and patted Zero's shoulder with a resigning expression. "It was good to know you Mr. Zero." He turned around and left.

Zero turned back to Louise. "Let's rest a little bit before the trial starts." Louise and Cattleya nodded in unison.


	17. Two Zeroes vs The Heavy Wind! (part2)

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

A few hours later the courtyard was fully prepared by the servants.

For Louise, her mother prepared five trials.

The first. The trial of earth what will test her physical strength and endurance.

The second. The trial of fire what will test her willpower and willingness of sacrifice.

The third. The trial of wind what tested her agility.

The fourth. The trial of water what will test her wits through different task what required to solve the problems before her. Using her head instead of her magic and strength.

And the fifth... the final test. The trial of the void. What tests her control over her magic.

In the other side of the courtyard, the servants already prepared the field for Louise. Many of the servants and the members of the La Vallière family gathered and took seats in the freshly built stand.

Louise stood before her first trial. The trial of Earth. Her tasks were to Lift weights. Run two miles without stopping. Then fight the golems what Éléonore summoned. All of this without using her magic. Thanks to the harsh training what Zero put her out day after day back in the academy and the swordsmanship crash course what she received this morning.

She was able to pass this test easily. Even Karin raised her brow seeing how easily Louise has been completed this trial.

Zero who took a seat beside Siesta just smiled smugly.

The next trial came. The trial of flame. In the trial of flame, she had to stand in one place. Meanwhile, the rocky archers under the command of the La Vallière family had to practice archery. They shot the targets behind her. of course, only with blunt practice arrows. Still, even a blunt arrow hit you. It hurt...

If she moves even an inch. Or yelling. 'I forfeit!' She will lose.

She received many bruises under the fire. But she never relented. Her goal floated before her eyes all along. Her will of fire made her go forward despite her pain.

After enduring half an hour constant shooting. She passed. After this test, she was healed by her sister and continued with the next trial.

The trial of wind came. In the trial of wind, she had to race with several servants. For the race they used horses. Of course to test Louise's agility she can't use a saddle. If she manages to remain in the saddle and not fall off under the long track. She will win this round.

If she loses her balance and falls off. She loses. After several moments when she almost falls under the horse. She managed to finish the race. And although she can't use a saddle. She managed to reach the second place in the race.

The crowd clapped wildly seeing how graciously she kept herself. Louise sighed deeply. Knowing there is only two more test remained. Louise was tired, but she knew she just couldn't give up when the goal is so close.

Thus... the next test began. The penultimate trial. The trial of water. As said before. This trial will test Louise's wits. For this, the La Vallière family ordered their servants to rearrange the bush labyrinth of the La Vallière estate yesterday.

Now as a completely reorganized labyrinth. Louise doesn't know anymore the path through it. In her childhood, she often played with the princess in that maze. But now she had to figure out the way through it alone. Under less than an hour, she had to go through the enormous maze what stretched more than one square kilometers.

She entered the labyrinth. For the first thirty minutes, she was absolutely helpless. She started to panic. Then... what Zero said to her under their training come to her mind. _"Don't panic. Always think. Even in the darkest room, there is a faint light. Use your brain... dumbass!"_ she clenched her teeth remembering that part and wanted to hit Zero calling her dumbass. But now that is the past. She had to concentrate the task before her if she ever wants to be recognized by her family.

She swallowed her anger and pride and started to think with a cold head. It came to her mind what she read one of the books what Zero gave her. The book about problem-solving. It described labyrinths and how you can find your way out them.

The steps what the book described were the next.

1; Follow a wall: Since all real life maze's and most draw mazes start and end at the edge of a maze a simple solution is to follow a wall. If you follow the wall on your left or right, you will eventually reach the end of the maze. This should be started from the very start of the maze, and not from the middle.

2; Work your way backward: Most simple mazes are designed for one direction. If you work your way from the end of the maze to the start, it is often far easier.

3; If a maze has been designed so that working your way backward does not work (the maze operates in both directions) then you will often find that there is a turning point: The turning point is where the maze swaps the direction that it is designed for. For example, a labyrinth engineer may have decided to swap the direction mid-way. To find the turning point trace walls of the maze inwards. You will find a place where there is only one point to cross the entwining walls. This will be the turning point. This tells you that you must pass through this point, and you then can work backward and forwards from the point further discovering the root of the maze.

4; Think logic and analyze the corridors as you walk them: If there are only a certain number of ways to all intersections (maximum 4) Try to count the intersections you passed before turning (use a constant) and create an algorithm to get out of it faster.

5; Use your memory to map what you explore: Mark your path to make it notable.

With this new knowledge. Louise was re-energized to solve this problem. For her parents and sisters surprise she managed to figure out a way of the labyrinth before the time expired. Of course, she almost failed. There was only one minute before her time expired.

Zero looked in Karin direction with a smug smile on his face. Karin shrugged. "Don't be so cocky brat..." she murmured. She looked at herself. _"There is still one more test before her. Not speaking about you still had to beat me in a duel."_ She shrugged and glanced to Zero with disgust.

She looked at her daughter lazily. _"But I must admit. Louise is surprised me. She completed the four trials better than I expected. I suspected she would fail in the first. But she managed to complete the fourth just now... Just how much she changed? Is she really Louise or she hired some kind of actor?"_ she shook just thinking about this disgusting idea. _"No... from her delicate motions I recognize her... after all.. she is my daughter... I would be a terrible mother if I would not recognize my daughter from mere sight."_

The last trial came. The trial of the void. The trial will test her control over her magic. Her task will be target practice. She had to hit the targets with her magic without blowing anything else up.

Louise took a deep breath. Raised her wand. Knowing her own magic most likely will cause harm to her surrounding she used the newest magic what she managed to learn under Zero's tutelage. [Wind Blades].

The Wind Blades spell was one of the most accurate spells amongst the tier based spells if it used a concentrated manner and was capable of causing great destruction in a large area if used properly. But as every tier based spell. It's strength dependent on the magic caster's own strength and skills. The spell was only a tier one amongst the offensive type spells. Still, it was highly efficient both considering its mana price and destruction capabilities.

It was fairly popular among the low-level players in YGGDRASIL. But it only is used by the lower level players due it was completely inefficient against the high-level enemies or against the players' passive nullification.

It took countless hours of practice and sitting above that sturdy book what Zero gave her. But in the end, it all paid out. Louise managed to learn the spell. When she first managed to cast the spell. The happiness on her face was indescribable.

To fake her wand, she used a simple stick what she personally designed to look like a magic wand. Zero explained to her it would be strange and most likely some of the servants will call the church in their neck if they saw she using wandless magic. Naturally, Louise knew it is very unlikely. Due to their servant's loyalty towards to the La Vallière family was unquestionable. Due they treated them well unlike many nobles who treated their servants like animals. But it is better not take chances.

She raised her wand and started to wave it like a true mage. A true noble. Knowing the incantation what belonged to the spell in the Brimiric magic system. She chanted the shortened version of the incantation wave after wave. After she ended the normal incantation, she always said the words Wind Blade to activate her spell.

The wind blades released from Louise's fake wand cut the targets at half precisely where she aimed. Her sister Éléonore led the practice. Using her magic to float the targets and move them with the motion of her wand movements.

Louise was terribly strained using this new kind of magic over and over again. Despite her enormous stock of magical energies what came from the fact she was a void mage. She never used this magic before so many times. And her previous exercises exhausted her.

Both her father and mother watched her with wide eyes how she slices target after target. It means what she said is true. Louise really changed. Matured. Cattleya just smiled. She always knew there is more in her sister than the common eyes first meet.

Karin looked in Zero's direction with eyes of disbelief for a moment. Then squinted her eyes angrily and gritted her teeth. Of course, she was happy seeing Louise managed to complete the trials and improved so much. The fact why she was angry because if this goes on, she had to keep herself to the contract. Many noble does are not kept themselves to the contract what they signed with simple commoners. But Karin did not belong to them. She always kept her promise.

According to her husband. He saw as the young man trained Louise in the art of swordsmanship. The summoning ritual was not long ago. If Louise stamina, agility, strength, and magical capabilities increased in such drastic manner in such short period of time under his tutelage.

She needs to be wary of that man. Despite she can't sense and inch of magic in him. She can't underestimate him.

After the last target is sliced apart with Louise's wind blades. Louise sighed in a relieved tone. She smiled. Knowing she did it! She passed all five test. The adrenalin what kept her standing slowly started leaving her system. And slowly started to slump to the ground. She breathed heavily and looked to the ground.

The whole crowd roared and clapped their hands celebrating her victory. She was in ecstasy hearing all that people cheering for her. Finally, No mocking sounds just pure cheering.

Éléonore ran to her and checked her if she is alright. Her parents, Cattleya and Zero, stood up and take their way towards her. Louise still sat in the grass and grinned. Then it came to her mind. Zero still hast to fight with her mother. The horror moved to her face and started to sweat even more.

But now... but now as she completed her trials. Maybe her mother heart will ease, and she can convince her to desist from this absurd idea. She loved her familiar and didn't want him to be hurt.

She suddenly felt as someone patting her back. She turned to the person. It was Zero smiling figure. "You did good Louise... I knew you are capable of completing the trials."

Her face reddened for a moment and turned her face away. "W-Well... of course, I could do it! I am a noble after all!" she was still unable to defeat her proud, noble self. She squealed in joy and released a shameful sound. "Kyuuu..."

Zero just chuckled. "Kukukuku..."

"Stupid dog..." she flustered.

Then she heard her mother voice.

"Louise! Stand up!" she heard the strict voice of her mother. She looked in her direction still trembling. She stood up shakily, and her eyes meet her mother's sharp eyes.

She feared what her mother would say next. Karin opened her mouth.

"That's not the look of a winner! Steel yourself! You are a La Vallière after all!"

Louise flabbergasted and looked warily at Zero. He nodded to her.

Louise swallowed. "Y-Yes ma'am!" she said hastily and straightened herself.

Her mother nodded. "I see you matured Louise. I would never dream you managed to pass the first two test. Yet, you managed to complete all five perfectly."

Louise was surprised. She never heard her mother praising her. Yet, now is the day when she heard her mother surprising in something. The day when the crowd cheered and not mocked her. The day when her mother praised her instead of scolded her. Because of her exhaustion. Everything was blurry. Everything seemed like she was in an absurdly unbelievable dream. She pinched herself a few times.

Then looked around. Everyone looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. She Everything Everything is real. She is not in a dream.

She turned back to her mother with an embarrassed expression on her face. "T-Thank you mother..." she mumbled.

Karin nodded. "You earned it." Then turned her head to Zero. "You trained her well."

Zero lazily bowed to Karin. "I did my best Douches."

Karin hummed. "Hmm. Then only one final test remained. Give me one hour to prepare, and we can start. We will meet in the dueling court near the forest. Louise knows the way. She will lead you there..." With that, the Douches turned away and started to walk away.

Louise gathered all her courage and ran after her mother. "Mother! Wait!" she grabbed her mother's arm. "Yes, Louise? Do you have something to say?"

"C-Can we just ignore the challenge part? Please!" she looked like a puppy to her mother.

Her puppy eyes imbalanced even Karin for a moment. Then regaining her control, she shrugged.

Karin sighed. "I would like it. After all, It seems he is a good influence on you. But a challenge must be answered. And he is the one who challenged me." Louise gulped nervously. "After seeing your progress. I am quite curious what is your familiar is capable of. Not speaking about he needs to put into his place. No on can talk with me in such tone and remain unpunished!" his wrathful tone and expression what always terrified Louise returned.

Louise looked away with a mix of fear and anger.

"Don't worry. I will not hurt him... More than necessary..." with that. Karin shook off her daughter grip and headed towards the armory where she kept her old armor.

Louise returned to Zero. Looked at him angrily for a moment meanwhile pouted her face. "Something in my face?" Zero asked innocently as he scratched his face with an innocent look.

Louise started to kick him with all her rage. "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Why do you have to challenge her?! I hate you!"

Zero looked to the sky. "Because it was fun..." he chuckled.

Louise looked up and gave him a death glare. She sighed in disappointment. "Stupid dog..." she murmured. Then headed towards the dueling court near the forest. "Come." She shrugged and headed towards the dueling court near the forest.

Zero and the others followed her. Louise heard the common folk speaking about how much she progressed since they last saw her and this filled hear heart with pride. She puffed her non-existent chest forward and thus continued her march.

One hour later. Quite a crowd gathered near the courtyard waiting only for the Douches herself. Zero as in the contract stated only has one weapon in his hand. A simple practicing wooden sword reinforced with an iron core.

Louise pleaded him to use at least Derf, or he will be blown away under a moment. But Zero insisted. Saying. Derf is sleeping, and it would be cruel to wake him up for such unimportant things.

Louise kicked him a few times but after that. She remained alone. Grumbling about her lack of control over her familiar and how stupid dog he is.

Zero spotted a spot on the horizon. The spot became bigger and bigger as it reached closer to them. It was the armored Karin. She wore her knight armor what she wore when she led the Manticore Knight back in her youth. An iron mask covered her face. Of course, because she has grown since that time. The armor was refitted to her current size.

She rode on her familiar. A Manticore.

According to the myths of Earth. The **manticore** (Early Middle Persian _Mardyakhor_ ) is a legendary Persian creature similar to the Egyptian sphinx. It has the body of a lion, a human head with three rows of sharp teeth (like a shark), and sometimes bat-like wings. Other aspects of the creature vary from story to story. It may be horned, winged, or both. The tail is that of either a dragon or a scorpion, and it may shoot venomous spines to either paralyze or kill its victims. It devours its prey whole and leaves no clothes, bones, or possessions of the prey behind.

The only difference between her mount and the previously mentioned mythical creature was the creature tail ended in a sharply curved spike, and its head resembled more than a male lion than a human.

Karin landed gracefully with her mount. Her manticore growled to the crowd. Many commoners and Louise started to tremble seeing the beast. Those who knew Karin of course know. Her familiar is completely under her control. It will not attack anyone without her permission.

Karin unsheathed her wand sword. Underneath her. Her familiar growled to Zero. But when Zero dimming cybernetic eyes meet Karin's familiar eyes. It started to cover and whimper for a moment in fear. Karin was surprised. She never saw her familiar cover before. Even when she summoned him. He was relentless and was ready to charge at her.

Zero placed one of his hands behind his back. "You can still forfeit." Said Karin.

"It would be pretty shameful if I did that. After all. I never back down from my contract. Even if it means my death."

"Zero..." Louise murmured in the sidelines. She started to tremble seeing her mother's armor. The armor what gave her nightmares in her childhood. And the armor what still capable of making her tremble just looking at it.

The Duke started to sweat seeing his wife in her armor. Back in her younger days when she led the Manticore Knights, she managed to force to retreat the entire Germanian army with simply appearing in the battlefield. He doesn't want to admit to her. But sometimes she even managed to terrify even him. She was such kind of force of nature. This was the reason why he loved her and of course why he feared her. The Duke gulped nervously. His forehead started to drip in sweat. He took out a handkerchief and wiped away his sweat.

Siesta trembled. Even as a simple village girl. She heard stories about Louise's mother. And the stories have not belonged to the pleasant ones. Now as she personally saw Karin the Heavy Wind. Now she understood why the stories painted her as the bane of the enemies of Tristain. Her battle aura almost made her faint even just to look at her.

She can't even imagine how Zero still capable showing such calm face. Maybe he too trembled inside. But he was just such a good actor.

Karin bowed her head in respect. "Very well. I commend you. Not many people dared to challenge me and not back away in the last minute. Because of this. I authorize you to use your magic. If you have it of course..." Karin glared at Zero suspiciously.

"It would be against the rules of the contract." Answered Zero lazily. Resting the practice sword in his shoulder.

"You think you can beat me with that? A simple practice sword? Ridiculous and insulting at once!" she spat out her words.

"As the saying goes. Not the weapon made the man. The man made the weapon to kill his own kind... you will never know what are you capable of until you test your boundaries..." Karin glared at him. Louise, the Duke even Éléonore started to tremble. They never saw Karin this angry before. Her killing intent just poured from her direction.

 _"Is he insane!"_ screamed inside the Duke. It was not shaming. He trembled inside. He never saw his wife so angry before.

"Now... Shall we start?" Zero leaned his weapon lazily beside himself.

"Very well! But don't cry me if you get injured."

Karin prepared herself and charged towards Zero with her familiar. Thanks to the beast what she rode on. She was able to multiple her power using the momentum what her speed guaranteed.

For a normal human. Karin was almost untraceable while she rode on her mount. Wanting to measure Zero's power and skills she does not use her magic yet. Just her basic speed, power, and agility and of course the experience what she gained during her years of service.

She reached Zero and followed the rules of the situation when a mounted soldier fight against the foot soldiers. She pulled back her Wandsword and raced beside him, and when she was exactly beside him, she made a slicing move.

Zero lazily leaned away from her strike and put her practice sword before Karin's familiar's leg. Almost making her mount stumble. It was only thanks to her experience and fast reaction speed to managed to pull up her mount from the swords way. She turned back in the air and started a falling attack.

What Zero countered leaning away again and hitting her mount wings gently from the back from his practice sword. (at least. It was a gentle hit from a max level player.) Zero forced the creature to the ground. Karin mount whimpered from the pain and gently touched down to the ground.

Karin stopped her mount, and with a sharp move, she turned back towards his enemy. In battle, the first rule was never to show your back to an enemy. The Manticore still whimpered and his wings twisted at an unnatural angle. Karin gritted her teeth under her mask.

Zero was good. Better than she expected. Under their short fight. He just leaned away from her strikes and lazily hit her familiar wings. From the whimper of her mount. She knows. If that would not be a practice sword. Her familiar would most likely lose his wings.

As a wind mage. She could call the winds to hasten her movement or even made her mount fly again. But she can't waste her willpower for such useless things.

First, she had to test her opponent defense properly. Who strangely just stood in one place and waited for her to attack.

He is either planning something or too scared to attack her. She doesn't know. His bland face showed no emotions at all. This was annoying and frightened her at once. She never saw an enemy who showed no emotions at all under the fight. Despite her Rule of Steel. Even she showed small emotions under her mask. But this boy... this boy... he only showed his bored bland dead like face. It was like he is mocking her. It was like he was not even a living being. It was like he was already dead inside.

Karin saw many people who showed such expression when she still served in amongst the manticore knights. The expression what the people showed who lost the will to even they showed a little bit of emotion when they faced her, and they were on the verge of death. But this boy... she can't read anything from his face. It was not normal and its frightened her.

She raised her sword and started to cast offensive spells. Being the strongest square level wind mage in Tristain's history. Her wind spells are stronger than most mages magic, and her affinity to The Wind is so close that she only needs 20% of the normal incantation to achieve the same effects as other mages. At 100% incantation, only Void spells and high-level Firstborn/Spirit magic surpass Karin's destructive power.

First, she cast her weaker spells. Simple wind blades. Similar what Louise produced under the test. She held herself back as she could, but it was hard to not step on ants.

For her surprise Zero simply leaned away from the almost invisible wind blades. It was like he sees exactly where they came from. It was like he clearly saw the magical particles in the air. But that was impossible. True. The person somehow could evade the wind blades if he is jumping away from them or has an affinity to sense magical energies. But known with such precision their area effect to just leaning away and not get hit by them. It was almost equal to impossible. She saw as his hair has been brushed gently by the edges of her wind. But never once hit him.

Karin continued to barrage her enemy with her wind-based spells. Increasing the pressure and the level of her spells. First, she started with simple dot class without incantations.

Then line level spell with a minor incantation. Then triangle class spells combining three elements. All without avail. The white haired young man simply leaned away or stepped away from the way of her spells.

Karin gritted her teeth seeing all of her efforts without avail. No one ever managed to survive her attacks before. No one was able to get away from her grip without at least she tore a few holes on the person with her wind blades.

The area around Zero was completely devastated filled with craters after a few minutes of Karin continuous barrage. Karin of course not just stand in one place at this time. She cast her magic. No. She used her mount, and she strides around Zero. Meanwhile, she barraged him from every direction.

Being her mount wings dislocated and twisted in the opening of the battle. Her familiar was unable to fight anymore.

The crowd gasped seeing. Despite the best effort of the Douches. The famous Karin, the Heavy Wind. The historical figure struggles against an unknown stranger. A boy who seemed to be around the same age as Louise. Putting pressure on the famous hero of Tristain only using a practice sword.

Karin continued to use her long range attack, and she reached the point where she started to use weaker square class spells. There was enough room around them after all. No one was in the attacking range. Multiple trees were already laid in a twisted state in the nearby forest.

From Zero's perspective. Karin looked like she moved with a slow motion. Despite her real speed her every move looked infinitely sluggish. It was like Zero watching a really slow movie. Thanks to her Sensor job class and Advanced Android Race Job. His system already calculated Karin every possible move multiple steps before she even moved. Thanks to his magical sight and the energy perception what came from his Sensor Job Class. He saw and felt how the magical energies flow around him, his opponent and in his surrounding. Clearly seeing the magical attacks energy signature, pattern and calculating the counter move even before Karin could release her magic.

Zero don't know why. But he felt Karin is terribly predictable and primitive. Maybe it was because his race changed when he transported in Halkeginia. Not as he cared it in his situation. He had a fun time.

Karin saw an opening. And used her haste. The spell called the wind to surround her and make her body and strike faster and stronger than ever before. Being the strongest wind mage in the history, she managed to extend it to her familiar.

They blurred towards Zero who seemingly did not notice them and stood to show his back to the duo. Karin raised her wand sword and stroke towards Zero.

"Zero! Watch out!" shouted Louise. Zero turned to her. "Hey, Louise! Enjoying the show?" he waved at her lazily.

Karin's wand sword almost collided with Zero's head. Just to for Karin's surprise, it was blocked lazily by the battered practice sword what Zero held in his hand.

The simple wooden iron reinforced practice sword cracked under the power of Karin's strike, and multiple cracks appeared on the surface of it from the strain what it had to endure from Karin's heavy strike. Karin felt as the pain split into her arm as her Wandsword collided with the simple practice weapon.

She left Zero behind and turned back just to charge him again. She did multiple turns just to every time be blocked by a simple practice sword. Not even once Zero used more than one hand to block her strike. It was like he is mocking her. It was like he bored by this duel. Karin gritted her teeth and charged again and again. She became more relentless and used more power turn after turn.

More and more cracks started to appear in Zero's simple wooden practice sword, and it creaked loudly after each strike.

Karin charged one last time. Her hand throbbed from the pain what their clashes produced. Their swords collided...

This time the practice sword in Zero's hand shattered into splinters. Leaving a smoldering handle in zero's hand. True. The strike almost broke Karin's arm, and most likely she will have to eat with her other hand for a while. But water magic can fix any injuries, so it was not a problem. It is worth it. Her opponent is now armless...

Zero realizing his weapon shattered. Leaned away from the reaming momentum of Karin's strike. Karin raced away from him. Zero looked on the remaining handle of his sword.

"Mama! Anulu wooden sword broken..." he said in a tone of a retard then chuckled. In his sudden joy, he sighed.

"Meh... whatever..." he threw the handle with a lazy flinch directly in the direction of the charging Karin's familiar legs.

True. It was just a simply lazy flinch for Zero. But it has enough power behind it to broke Karin's mount's leg.

The poor creature trapped in his own broken leg. Stumbling forward and throwing Karin off from his back.

Karin flew several meters before collided with the ground. It was only thanks to her fast reactions wind magic and her armor to survive the fall.

Éléonore felt her heart start to race seeing how easily Zero is dominating her mother. Of course, she was worried about her mother. Still, deep inside she cheered for Zero. Cattleya doesn't want to believe in her eyes. Seeing her mother's state. Now, after seeing zero's accomplishment, she started to worry more about her mother than Zero. The Duke and the crowd mouth hung open, and they don't know what to do. Spit or swallow.

The Duke and the crowd mouth hung open, and they don't know what to say or do. Spit or swallow.

Siesta cheered to Zero as usual. "You are the best Zero!" he jumped up and down.

Zero turned to her. "Thanks to the cheering Siesta!" he waved to her. Because of this Siesta started to blush and squirm in happiness. "Kyuuu!" Hearing this voice, Louise turned to her and shot an angry glare to the Chevalier Maid.

Karin hit the ground. Threw away her iron mask and spat blood. She was ashamed. She boiled in rage. She never ever been humiliated in her life this much before. She glared at the boy before her. "What the hell are you..." she murmured. Then looked to her familiar who laid in an unconscious state not far from her.

She stood up and walked beside her familiar. She inspected her faithful servant, and after verifying he is still alive. She turned back to Zero.

She bowed her head. "I must commend you. You not only managed to block my attacks but even immobilized my familiar with only using a simple practice sword. You are very good..."

Zero stared the back of his head with a dumbfounded expression. "Well... Thanks, Lady Karin... It means a lot."

Karin nodded. "You are welcome..." she sighed. "But you must understand. There is no way I will let Louise into war! Even if that means I had to blast away her familiar. But I give you one more chance..." everyone felt Karin's killing intent when she said she never let Louise participate in war.

Karin straightened herself.

The pressure just grows and grows in the crowd. "Forfeit, and I will let you live. I even let you remain with Louise if she wishes that. But I will never let my daughter go to war!"

Zero sighed. "I understand. As her mother. You want to protect her. But think about it. If you always protect her. How she will grow up. How she will gain experience. Experience essential for her growth?"

"I see they cut your tongue..." Karin smirked. "So you want to continue the fight..."

Zero nodded. "Yes... I would not be able to see in Louise's eyes again if I would not be able to finish a duel." He looked in Louise's and Siesta's direction and waved to them. The two girl started to blush. Éléanore thinking the wave is for her. Blushed as well.

"I commend your bravery. Or foolishness..." Karin bowed her head in respect. Then looked into Zero's artificial glowing eye. "But you lost your weapon. You are completely defenseless. There is no way you can win."

A careless smile curled on Zero's face. He raised his fist. "I still have these. My fist is more than enough to defend myself."

"Zero! Stop this nonsense! Just accept her offer!" shouted Louise desperately.

"Louise..." said Zero.

Louise flinched. "Y-Yes.."

He looked at her with a serious expression. "What do you chose? Cage or Bird? Answer me. Depending on your answer. I will continue fighting or forfeit the match and accept her offer. So what do you chose? Cage or Bird?" he questioned his summoner.

Louise murmured under her nose. "This is a stupid question... What did he mean by that?" Then she realized the meaning of Zero's words.

"Louise?" Zero called to her.

Louise gathered her courage and yelled. "Bird!"

Zero smiled and turned back to Karin. "So be it..."

He took a stance. Raised his hands and clenched his fist.

"Then this is your choice..." Karin murmured. She raised her wand sword. "Very well... it is your funeral!"

She started to chant her spell. The spell what became her signature move under her years of service. The Heavy Wind. She started to gather all her remained magical powers around her as she chanted. Instead of using only 20% chant as usual. Strengthening her spell, she chanted 100% of the chant required to combining the elements and summon the Heavy Wind.

"Mother! Please stop!" Louise wanted to run to her mother to stop her. But she was held back by Éléonore and her father.

"No! Louise! You will die if you get caught by the winds!" said her father. He gritted her teeth and looked away shamefully not able to do anything.

"Karin! What is enough is enough! Please stop! You will blow away the courtyard!" shouted the Duke turning to his wife.

But his wife no longer paid attention to the outside world. She only concentrated her chanting. To gather her magical power and release her wrath towards the Brat before her.

Meanwhile Zero waited for her spell. Prepared for the worse. However, feeling the magical power what Karin emitted. He knew. It was not even able to breach his passive nullification.

The wind howled wildly around Karin. Occasionally slicing the ground.

"Mother!" Karin heard her daughter pleading scream from the background, but she can't stop anymore. Sista frozen seeing her helplessness and fallen to her knees. This is it. Zero will die. And she is helpless. She can't do anything to stop it. Her love will die today...

Karin finished her long chant and released her spell. Striking forward with her wand sword.

A huge tornado has been born amongst a loud sound explosion. It started to approach Zero rapidly. Occasionally churning out trees and slicing them into pieces in the process. Nothing survived more than a few seconds inside of the howling twister.

Everything cut to tiny pieces what stand in the way of the wind blades.

Zero's passive analyzation abilities immediately started to analyze Karin's attack and before his cybernetic eyes appeared his options. His threat analyzer had shown the huge twister before him was no threat at all. And how he could neutralize it if he wishes aside simply standing in front of it and letting the task done by his passives.

A smile curled on his face as he wondered how he could end this fight with style.

 _"_ _Do I use Super Tier magic to blow up their brain? If we consider that. Super Tier Magic is not really magic... More like an ability... so it is not consuming mana, and I can reduce the cast time to zero by using an item... So it does not violate the contract..."_

He rolled his eye discarding the idea Meanwhile the howling tornado still fastly approached him. _"Nah... that would be too much... It would be fun seeing their face as I made a new desert in the place of their forest by using the [Fallen Down]."_

(Fallen Down: Calls down a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to a cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to a undead-type enemy.)

"No..." he shook his head. _"I just simply do it in One Punch Man style. After all... the wind is nothing more than the flow of gasses on a large scale. On the surface of the Earth, the wind consists of the bulk movement of air."_ He hummed. " _So if I simply change the flow and the pressure of the gasses before me... that little tornado simply disappear... Very well."_ He smiled while nodded.

He looked to the tornado, and his system immediately started to analyze how strong, how fast and exactly which point he had to hit it to reverse the Heavy Wind. And in the process sending it back to its creator.

"Let's do this... [Activate Ability: Overclock: 10%] " he felt as his abilities and stats increased. His synthetic muscles stiffened and gained a more solid state meanwhile started to vibrate in the adequate frequency. The nanites in his system started to work.

"In that case, I am using my final move too..." Karin felt a strange feeling when she looked to Zero.

Zero clenched his fist. _"What is this feeling..."_ Karin shuttered in a fearful tone in her head.

"Killer move: Serious Series..." murmured Zero.

Karin started to sweat heavily. Just looking and Zero made her tremble. Her! Karin the Heavy find felt the thing never before. Fear and hopelessness. _"Death..."_ This should be her moment of victory above a big-mouthed brat. Why is she feeling fear?

Zero pulled back his fist. " _Death! Death! Death!"_ Karin saw these words appearing in her head outlined with blood red margin.

The winds almost reached Zero. Siesta, Louise, Cattleya. Even Éléonore looked away in horror. The Duke sweated heavily and strengthened his grip on his staff. Many from the crowd knowing what will happen looked away can't bear the sight of the winds slicing apart the foolish young man.

"Serious Punch!" Zero fists rocketed towards the huge tornado. For a moment it seemed his whole arm disappeared in an impossibly fast blur. Everyone heard a sound explosion as Zero fist crossed the sound barrier almost immediately after it started its way towards the raging tornado.

But it did not stop its acceleration. It just accelerated more and more till its reached the tornado pushing a big amount of heated air before itself.

The pressure difference what his punch caused struggled for a moment to defeat the tornado and reverse its direction. But in the end. It was overwhelmed Karin Heavy Wind and reversed its direction. For a moment it dissipated completely then reversed it and sent back towards Karin with a greater force than it was released. Karin felt like the winds... Her own winds are starting to race towards her.

She gulped nervously as her own winds approached her. She stepped back suddenly while she started to tremble.

 _"Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death! Death!"_

Blood raced through her heart almost making it jump out from her chest. She can't survive this. She is fallen on her knees waiting for her inevitable death. Her mouth opened and she can't close it anymore. She is only able to stare the death before her.

This is her end. She was a fool and proud to not recognized it before. Her enemy far surpassed her. And because of this. She will never see again her daughters and her love. She failed her duty. She failed as a soldier and a mother...

The crowd had to protect themselves from the sudden mini tornados what the decreased pressure caused around them.

Karin waited the winds slice her apart. When suddenly... From the nowhere. Zero appeared before her. With a flash like a move grabbed the wand sword what laid beside her and summoned a magical shield before themselves before the winds could reach them.

For a half minute. The winds raged around them. Slicing earth, the trees and everything apart. Karin can't believe to her eyes. The young man before her just stood before her. Unrelenting. Holding the line. Protecting her from her own winds. The same boy who she threatened to execute him and if not execute... banish him from the country. She can't move. She only shook in her fear. She can't understand why this strange man is protecting her despite her unbecoming behavior towards his direction.

The earth around them was completely ruined, and the wind left many deep craters. The winds slowly died. Zero turned back to Karin and looked the forest behind them. He whistled. "Well..." he fondled his chin inspecting his handiwork with a dumbfounded expression. "I went a little overdrive..." he chuckled in an embarrassed manner.

He reached towards Karin who just stared at him for a moment. She swallowed then after a moment of consideration accepted his hand. Karin turned towards the forest. And what she saw made her agape in horror. Behind them in a few hundred meters. The whole forest was completely devoid of trees. They laid either twisted out of their place or cut into pieces. The earth was completely ruined and sliced. No green can be found behind them. The rocks have been clearly cut into multiple pieces. There were no rough edges where the wind blades reached the environment. The winds cut everything precisely like it was the handiwork of a battalion of the strongest wind mages of Tristain.

She turned back to Zero and shuttered. "H-How..."

"Well... sometimes I am too strong in my own need." Zero chuckled.

Karin nodded uneasily. Then she started to laugh nervously. And shouted. "I forfeit!" Then fell to her back. Feeling relieved herself. She continued her laugh. Exhausted from the long battle, she was relieved she can rest a little.

Zero leaned above her. "Are you alright Lady Karin?" he asked demurely. Karin stopped her laugh and sighed relieved. "I am... I am better than ever!" she said.

Zero nodded uneasily and helped her up again. Thankfully her familiar was out of the blast zone due he regained his consciousness and Karin ordered him to leave the battle zone as soon as he could.

"I hope this little clash will not stain our relationship." joked Zero and tilted his head.

Karin smiled. "Don't worry. I accepted the duel. It is fair I accept my defeat. After all. I am a La Valiére. And a La Valiére is always keeping her word."

"So... From now on. Are you allowing Louise to choose her own fate? Correct?" inquired Zero.

Karin released a defeated sigh. "Can I stop you?"

"Not really..." Zero scratched his head.

"Do as you wish... I only ask one thing." Said Karin and looked deeply in zero's cíbernetic eye.

"Yes?" inquired Zero as he looked in her eyes.

"After facing you and looking in your eyes. I know you know what the world 'war' really means..." Zero nodded. "Please protect her from her own stupid ideas. She thinks she knows what the war is. She thinks she is ready. But she is still a child playing war games... She does not even have the faintest of an idea what war really is. Nor our young queen..."

Zero nodded. "That's only natural. After all. She hired me to protect and help her. I would be a pretty bad bodyguard if I were unable to protect her from herself. Doesn't I?"

Karin nodded. "Fair enough..." Karin stood weakly, and the two of them started to walk towards the crowd. Zero supported her allowing her to lean on him.

With the crowd and Louise.

Most of the people still tried to process what happened, and their mouth still hung open from the shock how the battle ended and what did they just saw moments before. They don't want to believe Karin lost and almost the half of the forest has been blown away with a single strike.

The Duke sweated heavily after seeing what happened and broke his head how much damage Karin and Zero's little clash caused for the La Vallière family. The expenditures of the restoration will be astronomical.

Louise slumped to the ground seeing the pure destruction what her familiar and her mother caused. Still unable to believe her mother lost and finally realized what really her familiar is capable of. "No... this must be some kind of illusion... mother never loses a fight... it is only an illusion and.. and poor Zero lying on the ground in pieces..." she mumbled. "That can't be right..."

Siesta jumped up and down in happiness. Éléonore looked to Louise and her mother. Back and forth. Occasionally opening and closing his mouth.

Cattleya was still surprised. But smiled. She was glad both her mother and Zero survived the crash, and of course... what was the most important to her... her sister managed to prove her worth. She only hoped Zero would not allow her to do any reckless thing and protect her from the harm. Even if that harm came from her own inexperience.

The crowd is returning from their shock. Started to cheer behind them seeing the magnificent duel.

Suddenly Cattleya started to cough violently. From the sudden excitement, it seems her illness came to the surface.

Seeing her coughing daughter, the Duke kneeled beside her. Éléonore knows some healing water magic, but she was still a novice with it. Started to help her sister using her powers.

Karin seeing her daughter coughing immediately burst in the sprint. Zero followed her close behind.

"Are you alright!" her mother said in a concerned tone as she reached her daughter.

Cattleya nodded. "I am fine... Thank you mother... just this sudden excitement brought out my weakness... Sorry." She smiled. Her gentle smile was able to melt even the coldest hearted human's heart and bring joy.

"I will send for the doctor." Stood up the Duke. Karin kneeled beside her daughter and patted her back.

"What happened?" asked Zero.

"Sister illness..." said Louise with a sad tone.

"Illness?" inquired Zero.

Louise nodded. "Yes." She turned to Zero. "Her body is ill since her childhood... This is why she don't really leave the estate and spend most of her time with rest."

"It is okay Louise..." she smiled like always. "It is not that bad... Besides that, You and the others are here for me. I am fine!"

"I assume doctors and mages whose skilled in water magic are investigated her illness." noted Zero.

Karin nodded. "Yes..." she sighed. "We hired the best water mages and physicians what we could found from all across the countries..."

Siesta looked away sadly hearing Cattleya sad tale and her unfortunate fate. Under their few meetings she was always nice to her. It was a shame she has such illness.

 _"Why always the good people has to suffer..._ " she thought and strengthened her grip on Derf who she held in her grip for Zero's request.

Then an idea came to Louise mind. Suddenly she turned to Zero. "Zero! Can you examine her? Maybe you know a way to cure her!"

Karin and Éléonore looked at Zero suddenly. "You can cure her?"

Cattleya looked at the white haired young man hopefully. Zero fondled his chin and hummed. "Hmm... Maybe... I don't know... First. I need to examine her. But it will cost... and of course, you can't tell anyone what you saw there. I don't want people coming after me calling me miracle worker or sacrilegious... I dealt with churches before. They are like flies... annoying..." he waved with a disgusted manner. His face showed no expression as usual.

Louise and Éléonore looked at each other with a surprised expression. Meanwhile, Siesta folded her hands together, and a worried expression settled on her face.

Karin gritted her teeth. "I will give you anything if you manage to cure her..." she bowed her head. "I promise we will not tell anyone what we will saw here."

Zero smiled. "That's a spirit!"

Karin turned to the servants and ordered them. "Everyone! Leave the courtyard! That's an order!"

The crowd sighed and led away by the nearby guards. They returned to Cattleya's room and made her comfortable.

In Cattleya's room. Zero stepped closer to Cattleya. Cattleya looked up to him while she still up kept her charming smile. "I am ready Zero-san." She tilted her head.

Zero hummed as he examined Cattleya. He nodded twice. "Give us a little space."

The others stepped aside from them. "First we analyze what is hiding inside you." He stretched out his hand towards the charming girl. "Please don't move. I will use analyzation magic to know exactly what is the source of your wave of weakness..."

Cattleya nodded.

"[Analyzation]!" Zero palms started to glow in a blue light. And a moment later magical circle appeared around Cattleya. Various runes danced around her.

"Wandless magic! Is he an elf?!" gasped Éléonore. She looked to Louise with a frightened questioning look.

Louise shook her head. "No. Later I will explain. Pay attention..." she pointed at Zero. Éléanore nodded and looked back to Zero.

The runic circle still circled around Cattleya, and a glowing blue hologram appeared near Zero's sight. Louise, Siesta and Éléonore curiosity overcame them, and they peeked it. On the floating hologram, there were engravings what they couldn't read.

Zero inspected it and hummed while fondled his chin. "I see..." with a wave of his hand he disabled his analyzation magic.

"So you can cure her?" asked Karin in a worried tone.

"Hmm..." Zero nodded thoughtfully. "Most likely..."

"What is her illness?" asked Louise.

"Some kind of magical HIV what affecting her immune system..." said Zero. "It is only thanks to the continuous treatments she is in such good state," explained Zero.

"HIV?" tilted her head Éléonore. "I never heard such illness as HIV."

Zero sighed. "You know what virus is? Yes?"

"hmm... The virus is something that infects you, and you get ill from it..." explained Siesta.

Zero nodded. "Basically... but you know what causes the illness? Besides you feel bad yourself and several symptoms are appearing with it? Such as sweating, fever, vomiting and occasional rash? "

"Get to the point idiot!" shouted Louise and bonked Zero's head.

Zero sighed. "That's for the doctor... still treating like a dog..." he joked. "Very well. I will explain."

Everyone listened to him with wide ears.

"Cells are the basic building blocks of all living things. The human body is composed of trillions of cells. They provide structure for the body, take in nutrients from food, convert those nutrients into energy, and carry out specialized functions. Cells also contain the body's hereditary material and can make copies of themselves."

The people in the room looked at each other with the mix of surprise and disbelief in their eyes.

Zero continued his explanation. "Cells have many parts, each with a different function. Some of these parts, called organelles, are specialized structures that perform certain tasks within the cell."

Éléonore nodded. "I read about such thing back in the Academy. But this is all just an absurd theory of some mad low class noble. That can't be true!" she protested.

Zero turned to her. "Well... It is true..."

"Proof?"

"You only need a microscope or a strong enough magnifying glass. Sufficiently strong to inspect one cell. However, I doubt you can normally inspect them without an electron microscope. For example. The human red blood cell what transport the oxygen in your blood. Is 100 micro m3. That means one drop of your blood contains 120 to 200 million red blood cells."

Éléanore gasped. "That much!"

Louise looked at her. "Is that much?" she tilted her head.

Éléanore nodded uneasily.

"Whatever..." Zero rolled his eyes. "Back to the topic..." Zero cleared his throat.

"Viruses are tiny organisms that may lead to mild to severe illnesses in humans, animals, and plants. This may include flu or a cold to something more life threatening like HIV/AIDS."

"These little organisms can be found everywhere around you. Even inside you." Louise stiffened and looked around uneasily. "Of course, not all of them are bad. No there are ones what are essential to the human body to function. For example, the ones who help the development of the intestines. Or for example. Our body is always learning and adapt to the environment. If our immune system encounters a new disease. It tries to fight it and defeat the disease like soldiers their enemies."

Karin nodded.

"After each victory. Our little soldiers learn more and more about the enemy. So when the next time they meet the same type of enemy. They can protect our body better than last time."

"Then why Cattleya body can't defeat this virus what you speak about?" asked Karin.

"You know. There is the trick. The human immunodeficiency virus as we known HIV is not actually kill anything. Just open the way to other diseases... how should I explain it better... hmm..." Zero wondered.

 _"How the hell I know all of these I never know. I was not really good in biology classes back in the school. Good at chemistry but bad at biology... Maybe because of my artificial body and brain... Who knows... Does not matter... it is handy times like these..."_

He raised his index finger like someone found his answer and started his explanation.

"There is a guy. We just name him James Bond. Well this James Bond enters a building that's mounted with some of the best defense systems in the world. You name it, and the building already has it, like magical wards, sensors, bodyguards, military, cannons, battle mages, etc. But Bond, using his stealthy gadgets, enters into the building, and one by one makes all the defense systems ineffective."

"Then the other guys, whom we know as the 'good guys,' enter the building and kills all the bad guys, and somehow Bond saves the day."

The Valiére girls and Karin nodded in understanding. "Then this Mr. Bond is very talented." joked Cattleya and laughed weakly. Wanting to ease the heavy atmosphere she shot a joke.

Karin, her sisters, and even Siesta glared at her.

Zero hummed. "Well, he is very resourceful... indeed." They looked back at Zero.

All of them nodded. "Your point?" asked Karin.

"Let me finish..." Zero cleared his throat. "Now imagine the building is actually the good guy, Bond is an evil super villain, and the 'good guys' are really the bad ones. The building is your body, Bond is the HIV, and the 'bad guys' are all kinds of infectious germs and microorganisms. So, it isn't Bond that brings down the building. He simply paves the way for the other bad guys to do so.

Oh yeah, did I mention how Bond often sleeps with women who are actually (or turns out to be) the bad girl? Or he sleeps to get some information out of their mouth?

Yeah, HIV kinda does that too. But it is not a normal HIV. It's affecting her magical capabilities too. This is why she feel sudden weakness when she cast magic."

All four girl stiffened hearing this.

"Then heal her! As I said! I will grant you anything if you manage to cure her!"

Zero looked at her and smirked. "You know... Dealing with the devil is dangerous... You still want it?"

"I don't care! Just do it!" yelled Karin.

"Very well..." Zero nodded.

 _"I don't really have healing magic in my arsenal. I could use my nanites to heal her. But I am not sure they will not tear her apart. I never tried their restoration properties before in this world... Of course, if that happens I can resurrect her. She has enough level to play the resurrection twice with her. After all, she is around level 13, and everyone who is resurrected by normal resurrection magic or item. Lost five levels. Still, I rather not reveal I can resurrect deceased people and me not yet tested the ability in this world. I am not even sure it is work like in the game. Aside from that... I am frightening enough without they know I can defy death. In the end, they may start to worship me or think I am the devil itself..."_ He looked away. _"Oh dear... what should I do?"_

"Then..." he reached in his duster and pulled out a small vial from his inventory. The vial radiated in a holy light and its colored venom green. It was a greater cure disease potion. It was able to cure any diseases, poisons, curses and hexes under level 65.

Zero has around a hundred from it in his private vault. It was a level sixty item and mostly used in swamp-like areas in YGGDRASIL where many venomous and magical beasts resided whose used hexes and curses to weaken the players. Players who do not have items or abilities such as the automaton and the undead races complete immunity against poisons and mind-affecting abilities.

As his race immune to all poisons and diseases he never used it. He was just a hoarder, so he picked up everything and store it even it is completely useless for him. Old habits die hard as the saying goes. And it seems this bad habit comes handy this time.

He kneeled before Cattleya and offered the potion. "Drink this..."

Cattleya nodded and smelled it. Then gulped all of it. An aura of light surrounded her for a moment, and the disease particles started to evaporate from her body. She opened her eyes. "It tasted like strawberries," she said.

"Are you feeling better!?" asked Karin gently. Cattleya inspected herself. "Yes... I feel completely fine."

Her eyes widened. The weakness what accompanied her since her childhood completely disappeared. She felt better than even before. "The weakness... is gone..." she whispered.

Zero nodded. "My work here is done..." he stood up and started to walk away. "Well... back to my books..." he reached the door and grabbed the knob.

"Zero! Wait!" Louise jumped up and embraced him. "Thank you..." tears streamed from her eyes,

"Don't mention it..." he said. Siesta ran near him and took his arm. "After all. I am hired to help you... aren't I?" he shot a toothy grin to Louise.

With that, he continued his small stroll and left the room. Karin and Éléonore still don't know what really happened. When the water mage who arrived approximately a day later examined Cattleya. Don't want to believe in his eyes. The girl was completely fine, and he found no trace of her illness. He immediately wanted to see the one who cured her in the intention to ask him how he was able to do the impossible. And begging him to share his secret.

For Zero's request, the La Vallière family simply lied it was a wandering doctor who immediately left after cured Cattleya. You don't have to ask, dear reader. After this everyone treated Zero with respect. Not as he cared about respect. He usually retreated in his hiding places to read or went to explore the huge manor.

But a few days later he, Louise and Siesta returned to the Academy. After all... Louise was still a student she can't just neglect her studies. And now she was free. As free as a girl can be free in her age.

But before they left Zero promised he don't let Louise reckless nature go better on her. What Louise received with resistance and a pouting face. But after her mother's killer glare and her sister's. Éléonore constant, painful pinching. She gave up.

And with that. The three of them take their way back to the academy. Richer with five thousand Ecus and new experiences.

And for what Zero asked for curing Cattleya. Well... that will come to light in the next chapters... or not... who knows.

* * *

 **Scene Change: In the Royal Army:**

Each student who applied for the royal army through the recruiting official who came to the magic academy received training for around two months and then was assigned to various forces.

Tristain's army was split into three branches.

First, there was the "Royal Army" that was directly under the command of the current monarch. The noble generals and officers belonging to the monarchy commanded the mercenaries that were assembled through money. The student officers like Guiche were primarily assigned to this Royal Army, or the later mentioned Sky Navy.

Next was the "National Army," where the greater nobles in various places would recruit the people in their territory. This organization was also called the "Marquis Army." The nobles that received land from the king would follow their pledge and organize an army. This was what the Cardinal requested Louise's father, Duke of La Vallière, to organize.

Because the soldiers were originally farmers, the national army was considerably inferior to the mercenary-composed Royal Army. It wasn't suitable for campaigns, but the royal army by itself was lacking in number, so they ended up being brought along. There were many nobles, like Louise's father, Duke of La Vallière, who opposed the war and refused to contribute soldiers too.

Also, because this war was a campaign, half of the national army consisted of wagons… meaning that it ended up being used as a supply unit.

The last was the "Sky Navy."

It was the branch that operated the ships that floated in the sky or the sea.

With the captain at the peak, this branch was most certainly a miniature version of the feudal system. Below the captain, who had absolute authority in the warships, were noble officers that directed the sailors. Though they were called sailors, everyone was some kind of specialist necessary to operate the ship. Unlike the army, which was a branch that was fine as long as the number of people was gathered, experience and habitual training were stressed above all else.

Guiche, being assigned as a reserve officer to the Royal Army, arrived at the Champs de Mars Training Facility in the capital city Tristania on the day after Louise and the others returned home.

Rosha Regiment, Lashene Regiment, Navarre Regiment… The regiment colors that waved in the gardens of the regimental commanders' mansions were today, assembling at the Champs de Mars Training Facility.

With a letter of introduction written by a drill officer in one hand, Guiche walked around the training facility, where the twelve regiments of the Royal Army, twenty thousand soldiers, had amassed. The group he had ended up being attached to was the De Vineuil Independent Battalion of the Royal Army. He had never heard of it before, but Guiche was excited about his first battle.

Just recently, he had met with his father, the Marshal of the Royal Army.

Because a Marshal is a job for the ones at the end of their life, his father, having retired from military services, was the Marshal. His senile father was very frustrated that he couldn't participate in this war and encouraged Guiche.

"Don't value life, but value name," his natural-born soldier of a father had said, sending Guiche out. All three of his brothers were departing too. His first brother is in charge of de Gramont family's army. The second brother was the captain of the air forces. His third brother was an officer of the royal army.

And he himself… was participating as an officer of the De Vineuil Independent Battalion. However, he couldn't find that essential battalion. He couldn't find the battalion flag drawn on the letter of invitation anywhere.

Reluctantly, he questioned a scary-looking bearded officer.

"Um, where is the De Vineuil Independent Battalion?"

That officer began to preach to Guiche about how he didn't know the way home.

When Guiche said "This is my attachment from today," he looked at Guiche's head to the tip of his foot, and asked "A student officer?"

"Y-Yes! That's correct!" When he saluted with the military language, he remembered, his head was hit.

"Listen, student. On the battlefield, even if you say that you don't know where your battalion is, no one will tell you."

Then the officer said, "There," and pointed to a corner of the training facility.

It was right beside the lodging house, and little sunshine hit that area.

The soldiers were leaning on the wall of the lodging house, staring at the sky duly. Guiche was shocked to see that there were people drinking sake too.

Looking carefully, he realized that most people there were old men and unmotivated people. The group seemed to be a washout already.

"D-Don't tell me, this is..." Flustered, he asked one soldier.

"H-Hey, soldier."

"What is it?"

An old mercenary carrying a heavy lance stood up.

"Is this the De Vineuil Independent Battalion?"

"Yes."

Guiche stood petrified to the spot as if he had been hit by something on the head.

It was his glorious first campaign, yet the group he was assigned to were old men or delinquent soldiers that clearly looked unmotivated. In other words, it was just a scum battalion for fitting numbers.

It was "independent" and not attached to any regiment for probably that reason. In other words, no regimental commander wanted to take charge of them.

When he asked, "But, where is the battalion commander?", The old mercenary pointed to one section of the corner. A weak, white-haired old man was standing there, supporting himself with his staff. Beside him stood a young and fat noble wearing a staff officer badge on his shoulder. It seems that that was the "battalion headquarters."

 _That's the battalion commander..._ It was an old man who seemed like his heart would stop just from the voices during the tie of the assault, without having the need to get hit by a projectile. _I really got the short end of the stick here._ Guiche thought, getting depressed. Anyways, Guiche approached them to give his greetings.

"Reserve Officer Guiche de Gramont, here to take up my new post!"

"Haa? What?! What's going on?!"

Battalion Commander De Vineuil, asked back while shaking. It seemed he had bad hearing.

"I am Guiche de Gramont! I have been assigned to this battalion as a reserve officer. I want to receive approval," Guiche shouted near his ears.

"Oh, I see! It's time to eat! Can't fight on an empty stomach! You need to eat properly too!"

Giving up, Guiche nodded. There, the battalion staff officer whispered something to the battalion head.

"Wh-What! Assignment! Then you should have said so!"

 _"_ _I have been saying that..."_ Guiche thought discouragingly.

"Li-Li-Line-up!"

The weak battalion head raised his voice. Dully, the soldiers assembled in sluggish movements.

"In-In-Introducing the new company commander!"

 _"_ _Heh? Company commander?"_

While Guiche stood dumbfounded, the battalion commander continued.

"Assigned to our glorious De Vineuil Independent Musket Infantry Battalion... Name!"

"I am Guiche de Gramont!"

"I am leaving the second company to this Grandel-kun! Therefore, the second company will now be designated as 'Grandel Company'! Salute to the company commander!"

Sluggishly, the soldiers belonging to the company saluted. " _Hey, the name is wrong. More importantly, company commander? That's impossible!"_

"Wai-Wait, battalion head! I'm a student officer! To be the company commander all of a sudden!"

Becoming the company commander meant he would be in command of over a hundred soldiers. There was no way he could do that.

However, the battalion head, while shaking, placed his hand on Guiche's shoulder.

"The company commander deserted this morning. We were looking for a new one."

 _"_ _The company commander deserted? What kind of battalion is this?"_ Thought Guiche desperately.

"There are more senior officers, right?!"

"Ah, besides me, the staff officer, and the other company commanders, there are no nobles in this battalion."

"That's why the only other possible officer is you. Welcome, company commander."

He had heard the Royal Army lacked officers, but for it to be so severe. Guiche face visibly paled.

The De Vineuil Independent Musket Infantry Battalion was a gun corps with about three-hundred and fifty people. It was split into three companies. Two were gun companies, and one short spear company was a guard. One of the gun companies was entrusted to Guiche soon after he took up his new post. Even though it was a gun corps, the equipment consisted of only antique arquebuses. The newer models, muskets, were nowhere to be found.

 _"_ _More importantly, gun corps..."_ Guiche grabbed his head. He had never learned how to use guns in his training. He couldn't really make any complaints over the two months of sudden training... he saw Zero cleaning his strange guns. And now he screamed his foolishness why not asked him to teach him at least how to hold them normally.

Either way, it would have been nice if they had told the branch of the group he was being assigned to in advance.

He had heard that the disorder in the Royal Army, which employed large amounts of mercenaries despite the lack of officers, was severe... but for it to be this bad...

While Guiche was worrying like that, a smart-looking middle-aged man came up to him, carrying an arquebus that had the gun barrel shortened and a dagger on his hips. Wearing a steel helmet, he wore thick fur and an iron breastplate.

"Greetings, company commander."

"Y-You too. You are?"

"Nicola, a sergeant for this company. I act as an aide and such."

"Act" was probably modesty. There was a cut on his forehead and suntanned face. He looked like a sergeant who had been doing military services for a long time. It was certain that he, a non-commissioned officer, was the one managing the company.

"Iyaa, what a disaster."

A mercenary sergeant, who might have even been older than Guiche's father, muttered to him.

"Forced to be the company commander so soon after you arrived. From appearance, you seem to be a student."

"Y-Yes."

Guiche nodded.

"Well, me and my comrades will look after the company. The Commanding Officer should settle down a bit." Being told by the experienced mercenary sergeant like that, Guiche felt a bit at ease.

A trumpet sounded far away. To align the soldiers, the company commanders started raising their voices. The instructions of Albion expeditionary force's commander-in-chief General Olivier de Poitier were about to begin. After receiving the general's report, the soldiers gathered in this training facility would depart for La Rochelle. There they would ride on boats and aim for the sky continent of Albion.

Now then, at the same time.

This is the harbor of La Rochelle, where the main fleet of the air forces was stationed.

On the fleet hanging on the harbor created using an enormous tree... the dry wood of the ancient Yggdrasil, the last riggings, and boarding of officers and sailors were being conducted.

Standing at the root of Yggdrasil, Malicorne, who was scheduled to board a warship as a military cadet, was looking up in awe.

The sight of several tens of sailing warships, the main air force of the Kingdom, hanging on the branches of the enormous Yggdrasil and waiting to depart was certainly an unexpected spectacle.

"Uwaah..." He stood gaping. While looking up at the sky, Malicorne was sent flying.

"Wh-What!" Yelling that, a tanned man was staring at him. Examining, the man wasn't wearing a mantle and just a commoner. Realizing he was sent flying by a commoner, Malicorne was enraged.

"H-How insolent! How dare you send a noble flying!"

Doing so, the sailor stared at Malicorne. Figuring out that Malicorne was just a military cadet, the man smiled profoundly.

"Hey, Bo-chan. This place is different from that corrupt world. I'll teach you the order in the air forces, so dig the holes in your ear and listen well."

"Eh? Eeh?"

It seemed that in the air forces, you couldn't get just swagger around because you're a noble. He couldn't imagine a commoner that was greater than a noble.

"First is that captain! He is the greatest on the ship! Next is the executive officer! The earlier officers are appointed here. Voyage head, sail head, artillery head, deck head, kitchen head... In the air forces, even commoners can become officers if they achieve enough!"

 _"_ _That's how it is!"_ Malicorne's eyes widened. An army system that had the possibility of commoners becoming superior officers... That was the air forces.

"And next are the non-commissioned officers! And below that is finally military cadets like you guys! On a boat, you guys are just useless maggots! Remember this!"

Malicorne stood up and saluted.

"Un, understood!"

"I'll give you guts! Clench your teeth!"

Still standing attention, Malicorne received a sharp slap to his face.

"Okay, go! Run! Fool! If a military cadet walks on a warship, they'll be shouted at!

Malicorne ran off perplexed.

The warship he finally found, _Redoutable_ , was a splendid warship with forty-eight gates on the gunwale and seventy mails in length. It was a new warship that was perfected just one month before.

Climbing up the trap and trying to board the warship that was hanging on a branch, an officer at the entrance stopped him.

"Hey! You! Where do you think you're going?!"

Panicking, Malicorne saluted.

"Military cadet, Malicorne de Grandple! Taking up a new post today!"

"I'm Lieutenant Moranju, the person in charge of shifts."

It was a noble officer wearing a mantle. He was checking the boarding soldiers at the entrance of the ship. Malicorne was relieved that the man was a noble. " _Guess that after all, there aren't many commoner officers."_ Thought Malicorne.

After looking over Malicorne's fattened body from top to bottom, he asked.

"Is that your only luggage?"

Malicorne lifted up the bag hanging in his hand.

When Malicorne answered "Yes," the Lieutenant scowled. After thinking a bit, Malicorne realized he had made a mistake. An answer like "Yes" does not exist in the army, especially the air forces.

"Yes sir, Lieutenant!" And he saluted. Right away, Malicorne was made to fix his language and the way he saluted.

"There is no need to be so stiff in the air forces. Boy!"

A boy approached them and saluted.

"He takes care of you cadets. If there is something you don't understand, ask. Lead him to the apprentice officer room."

The last part was targeted at the boy.

"I will carry your bag, cadet. Ah, my name is Julian."

Malicorne handed him his bag. The boy was younger than him. A black haired boy still around fourteen or fifteen.

"Cadet, where did you come from?"

"The Academy of Magic." When he answered that, the boy's face lit up.

"What's wrong?"

"My older sister is working there. Her name is Siesta... Do you know her?"

Malicorne shook his head. The number of servants working at the academy was large. He pretty much remembered the faces, but he hadn't remembered every single name.

"That's expected. There's no way a noble would remember every single servants' name."

After leading Malicorne to the apprentice officer room, Julian left running. It seemed that the boy had a mountain-load of jobs to do.

In the apprentice officer room, there were three other military cadets like Malicorne. Moreover, one of them was a student from the Academy of Magic. He was an upperclassman, so Malicorne bowed his head. He was an attractive guy with wild features. He had thick eyebrows, and a smile was on his cordial face.

"I'm Stix. You are?"

"Malicorne." Saying so, he was asked if he was in the same class as Kirche. Thinking back to the boy just a while ago, he grumbled that there were quite some local subjects on this ship while nodding.

"In the past, a bit, you know, I got along well with her," Stix said embarrassedly. Looking closer, there were traces of burns on his forehead. " _In what way did they know each other?"_ He thought, but Stix was an upperclassman so that he couldn't ask. If it were an embarrassing wound, he would be angered.

Stix was firmly sitting in his chair.

"Now then, everyone."

When Malicorne entered, it seemed there was a serious meeting going on in the apprentice officer room. The other three were bending over and bringing their faces near Stix. It seems they were whispering. The newcomer Malicorne was offered a chair and sat down.

Stix stared seriously into Malicorne's face.

"We have to explain everything to a newcomer, it seems. Malicorne-kun, this ship is carrying fearsome explosives."

"Explosives?"

Malicorne swallowed his breath and looked at the senior cadet.

"That's right."

"Is it a new type of gunpowder? Or is it a new weapon?"

Shaking, he asked. A powerful new gunpowder? Or perhaps a difficult new weapon? Either way, it doesn't seem like something that could just be ignored.

"It's not something like that."

Stix whispered.

"Then... what is it?"

"Human."

"Human?" Malicorne tilted his head with a dumbfounded expression. _"How a human can be explosive?"_ he wondered.

Stix frowned and muttered.

"Yes. There is an enemy on board this ship."

"Which means there is a traitor here?"

Malicorne raised his voice without thinking.

"Shhh! That person hasn't betrayed us yet..., but the possibility isn't low. That's what I think. There are quite a number of senior officers that think this way too."

"Just what kind of person is this?"

Stix nodded.

"Now then, shall we show our new companion the rat?"

"Agreed."

"Yeah."

And so, Malicorne ended up going to inspect this "fearsome explosive."

Proceeding to the afterdeck, the captain was there. He was discussing something with a tall noble officer. Seeing the captain, Malicorne became nervous. Mustached, he was a middle-aged man with a strong presence. Being the captain of the warship, he must be quite an elite. Just like his outer appearance, he was also quite "skilled" on the inside. And, the "fearsome explosive" the military cadets were talking about seemed to be able to talk down to this captain.

"That would probably cause the ship to sink. To sail in the clouds is to always gamble with danger." The fearless-looking man with burned face, who was in the prime of his life, said in a strong Albion accent to the captain beside him. The captain hanged his head in shame.

Hearing that voice, Malicorne jumped as if tongs were thrust at his spinal column.

 _"_ _Albion accent? Isn't that an enemy?!"_

Secretly, Stix whispered into Malicorne's ear.

"Look. His name is Henry Bowood. Without a doubt, a man of Albion."

"What did you say? Why is someone from an enemy country on board?"

"Let me teach you what he did at the battle of Tarbes. He is, that large warship... Do you know about it? The 'Lexington.'"

"The giant warship what the Tristain army captured?"

The sinking of the Albion fleet had become known as the "miraculous light" and the appearance of the "White Angel and his heralds. Or as the enemy know him. White demon." Of course, there were not many people who knew about its true source.

"He was the captain of that 'Lexington.'"

"Wha-!"

Malicorne almost bit his tongue.

"Our army has employed several Albion air force officers that were captured as prisoners of war to help pilot us around Albion's airspace. It is limited to people who hold dissatisfaction towards Albion's current political administration, but... how can they trust such people?"

"Exactly. How could they board on a ship with former enemies?"

"However, it seems the air forces have decided to use them. In other words, we can't do anything about it."

Stix spoke angrily. Hearing that, one military cadet said, "It's like they are saying we won't be of use," in self-derision.

At that moment, the captain saw the military cadets and waved his hand for them to come.

"Boys, come and say your greetings. This is Mister Bowood. He is here as an instruction officer. Mister, these are the youngsters of my fleet."

Bowood smiled and held out his hand. Malicorne felt anger welling inside him.

 _"_ _He's an enemy."_

 _"_ _It's too much to seek help from an enemy just because you don't have confidence in your own seamanship. And now we, military cadets, have to lower our heads to him?"_

The captain's expression changed.

"You boys... Mister Bowood worked for an enemy country, but he is employed in our army now. Not only that, but he is also from a noble pedigree. I won't let you go without your greeting."

Being ordered by the captain that way, the military cadets reluctantly saluted.

Bowood spread his hands and disappeared to the main deck.

"Instruction officer!" The captain rushed to chase after him. No matter how skilled he is, if the captain is like that, he'll be a bad example for the crew.

Stix whispered to Malicorne and the others in a small voice.

"I have a plan to make that man powerless."

"What kind of plan?"

"Well, the warship will be in chaos during battle."

"Probably so," Malicorne agreed.

"And, it isn't certain that bullets will fly from the front."

The whole group felt tense at Stix's words. He was suggesting that they shoot and kill him in combat.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well... This is for now!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the double chapter.**

 **Until next time folks! :)**


	18. Let's rule the skies together!

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

The end of the year, the first week of Wynn's moon, Man's day of the week became a day that was imprinted in the history of Halkeginia.

It was the next day of Void when the two moons that hung in the sky overlapped. During this day, when the Albion continent was at its closest point to Halkeginia, a large fleet of Tristain and Germania ships carrying a united army of 60,000 soldiers sailed off from La Rochelle for the Albion invasion.

Tristain and Germania together had 500 ships. Only sixty of them were battleships while the rest carried soldiers and supplies.

Queen Henrietta and Cardinal Mazarini were in La Rochelle port, standing on top of the World Tree pier, watching the fleet sail off.

All the ships are going up into the sky at the same time surely was an amazing sight to behold.

"It's as if they are seeds carried away by the wind," Cardinal Mazarini said, sharing his thoughts.

"Seeds that will repaint the continent."

"There's no seed that can repaint a white country, blue."

The flag of Tristain's royal family was a white lily on a blue background.

"It's possible that we will be defeated," Mazarini muttered.

"I do not intend to be defeated." retorted the Princess.

"General De Poitiers is a great commander who is both bold and careful. He is likely to succeed." Henrietta knew that calling him a great commander was a bit of a stretch, but there were no other generals with more talent than him. Generals who surpassed him existed only in history books.

"I wonder why we have to fight though?" Mazarini muttered, in a barely audible voice.

"Why would you ask such a thing?" Henrietta turned to his faithful advisor.

"We could have blockaded Albion to make them starve. With careful planning, it could be a very successful idea."

"We will march," Henrietta muttered without changing her expression.

"Don't say that. Courage is not necessary to settle it once and for all. Well, maybe I'm just getting old."

Mazarini patted his whitening beard.

"If we were going to lose, would you use the "Void" in this war, Your Majesty? Would you request an another miracle from him?"

It was a highly secret matter to discuss. Only a few people knew that Louise was a Void user and even fewer people know about her familiar is the famous/infamous White Demon/Angel as the people called him amongst each other. Wales, Henrietta, the Cardinal… and a few royal generals knew about them.

"I should be burned... with pleasure, I would burn as a retribution for my sins."

Henrietta muttered silently, staring into the emptiness.

"Calm down. Your Majesty won't go there alone. Hopefully, my old bones are good enough for that."

Henrietta entrusted generals with knowledge of the Void only as the trump card.

After hearing about Louise's Void, at first, General De Poitiers did not even try to believe in it. But it was not impossible either. Because Void was considered a legend, he could not believe in its existence.

However, after being reminded about the military results in Tarbes, with much effort, the general believed in it.

Obtaining the legendary element of Void and promising the White Demon will make an appearance when the situation starts to turn dire. Redoubled his courage and he promised Henrietta a swift victory.

However, her last promise made her worry, aside from herself, Wales the Cardinal and a few officers who were near Henrietta when Zero revealed his face. No one knows his White Demon persona, and he intended to keep it as a secret. So, he made a request towards Henrietta or rather an ultimatum.

If she 'accidentally' reveals his contribution in the war and tries to drag him some kind of political game. He will never ever help her and Tristain again no matter how dire situation will turn or how much payment she or Wales offers even if it means the fall of Tristain. When Henrietta looked into his eye, she knew it is true. Despite their friendly, good relationship, Zero does not wish to participate any kind of political game. Be it Tristain or any other country politics.

He made it very clear when he refused the become the Count of Tristain what came with a significant amount of land mass, yearly income, and servants. The things what could make him able to retire from his mercenary lifestyle and live amongst luxurious life conditions in the rest of his life as a respected noble in Tristain. In time maybe finding a wife and settle down.

It cannot be helped. Despite her best efforts and Louise's constant nagging about the theme, he was relentless to keep his political neutrality. Despite that Henrietta did not give up. She will find a way to break his neutrality somehow and ensure his departure from his destructive lifestyle. After all, he was a friend who saved her childhood love, the true king of Albion, her best friend familiar and of course the Saviour of Tristain. She just can't let him waste his talent and life with his mercenary lifestyle. Without a good cause.

However, Henrietta could not control the White Demon neither she has the adequate sources in the current financial situation to hire Zero once more to make the revolutionaries bend the knee to her and give a chance Wales to get back his throne. She gave the general permission to control the Void that should be enough in this situation.

Zero being her bodyguard will surely protect her from any harm ensuring the success of the general plans for her childhood friend.

Henrietta sighed over her own sinfulness.

This war… against the country, people.

It was nothing more than letting one's personal grievance out on them.

The war was only a means to calm down lover's enmity.

 _"_ _How many humans did I send away to death for this?"_

It even included her childhood and best friend, too.

 _"_ _In such war, there is no victory or defeat, it cannot make one's crimes disappear_ ," Henrietta thought.

 _"_ _Despite knowing this, I still declare the patriotism for the sailing off troops; I will burn in hell for this."_

A trickle of blood ran down the edge of her lips as Henrietta bit them, screaming out,

"Viva Tristain!"

The sounds of the queen's cheers sounded in the sky.

Officers lined up on the upper deck, saluted Henrietta, who was seeing them off, and shouted following the queen,

"Viva Tristain! Viva Henrietta!"

These shouts, accompanied by a chorus of the rest of 60,000 men that joined in, roared in the sky.

"Viva Tristain! Viva Henrietta!"

The chest-piercing repetitive cheers only intensified Henrietta's awareness of her crime…

* * *

 **Scene Change: At the same time, in the Academy of Magic:**

To use Fire by himself peacefully, Colbert finally reached the "power" at last. The power of heat… That is to say, the power to convert heat into movement somehow.

Though steam based mechanisms made up for it in some measure, it wasn't enough for Colbert, who wanted to put into practice what Zero explained to him about effective internal combustion and steam engines.

Colbert concentrated on the analysis of this "Enjin."

Though he wanted to assemble something close to it by trial and error… It was impossible to learn how to assemble an internal combustion Enjin of equal accuracy.

First of all, metallurgy technologies were primitive in Halkeginia.

The iron that composed the Enjin could not be manufactured. Even with the square class spell "Alchemy" it would be difficult to create such advanced manufactured metal what Zero described him and what was the fighter. A person's magic technique mixes with impurities anyway.

Secondly, the processing technology.

To assemble a high-quality Enjin, you would need to make a lot of identical parts. Considering the technology of Halkeginia, it was nearly impossible.

In Halkeginia, the concept of an entirely identical thing didn't exist.

For instance, even among guns, which are mostly made from advanced craft goods, there still aren't two completely identical ones. Bullets and the form of a gun appear identical, but the details are different. Even parts are not really compatible.

Even if Colbert tried to make the Zero Fighter's machine gun's bullets, he knew that it would be impossible. Though one can create a brass frame, it would still have too many identical details for Alchemy to deal with. Although it was hard to create brass frames. He knew it was impossible to the current technological level of Tristain... no even in Halkeginia. To reproduce the miraculous weapons, technology, and energy source what Zero possessed they needed to advance. But after the explanation of Zero, he doubted in thousand of years his people even come close to it. He even doubted the elves have technology similar to it.

Still, he hoped. He hoped one day people would see reason and start to work together. Of course, Zero refused to install any kind of weapon to the Zero fighter. Saying 'Your people are not ready for such advanced technology. If I would install one of my weapons on it. Your government just take its greedy little hands on it then you will destroy each other under short time...'

And in this. Colbert is completely agreed with him. The technology and the magic what Zero possessed are way above on their own. If the church or any other government takes their sticky hands one of Zero's weapons or even one of his items. That either means the said country quick ascension among the ranks of the nearby countries and conquest or its own swift destruction.

Colbert was thoroughly frightened when Zero told him about the civilization who gained technology without being ready to use it then destroyed itself under the process.

Thus, Colbert proceeded with small steps. Never going outside, the boundaries what he understands.

Thus Colbert finished "New Liquid Container" putting the technologies to use.

In front of the laboratory in the Academy of Magic, Colbert, who with much effort had finished obtaining all the equipment's for the Zero Fighter, with a deep sigh, watched his single-handed work.

During half of a year, though the new weapon was finished, he still wanted to accomplish more wonderful technologies, but his research results were settled there.

He looked up at his work, and a familiar figure came to his vision. "Colbert-sensei!" Zero raised his hand and welcomed him.

"Ah! Zero-san! How can I help you?" asked the balding teacher with a smile on his face.

"I just came to check the little girl. Siesta will need her in the best shape possible."

Colbert sighed in a tired tone. "So, you failed to convince her..." Colbert glanced to his fellow scientist and shook his head disappointment.

Zero nodded. "Yes, unfortunately, I could not convince her it is best to stay here. She just clung to the idea to come with Louise and me. Saying, she is a Chevalier now, and it is her task to protect the country..." Zero sighed. "Foolish girl she could not even fathom how horrible war really is..."

Colbert nodded with a stern expression. "I agree... war is a horrible thing. It is sad enough you spent your childhood in the battlefield."

Zero chuckled. "It cannot be helped. Someone has to so others don't have to."

A sad expression settled on Colbert's face thinking back his old life. His life as the Flame Snake. That night still haunts him. Those innocents who he burned to crisp following the royal orders. Just to later realize there was no spreading epidemic in the village who he and his unit burned down completely.

He shook back himself to the reality, and the two of them caught up with their work. After all, they had only a few hours left before Zero, Louise and Siesta will depart to the war.

* * *

 **Scene Change: In the air:**

After flying for two hours, there was a small break in the clouds. It grew bigger while approaching until it became a fleet buried deep in the sky. Louise and Siesta with the Zero fighter and Zero using his flying hoverboard flew towards their destination.

The ships before them varied from 50 to 100 meters in length, hundreds of ships were queued up, making it a grand and a beautiful spectacle to behold.

"Incredible…" Siesta exclaimed in a voice of admiration. She never saw so many ships before in her short life.

"Hey, Miss Vallière, look. A huge fleet!" Siesta pointed at the ships before them.

"…" However, Louise turned away, puffing her cheeks.

Louise's mood did not improve. Lately, after returning from home, she was always like this. Especially when she heard, she had to travel with Siesta instead of Zero. Her so-called rival. Even the assumption was offensive. Comparing a pure breed noble with a pedigree such as herself to a simple maid. Ridiculous!

Siesta felt something are behind Louise's sour mod from the glares what she gave her. She suspected the reason behind it. Her training sessions and the private time what she spends with Zero. She really not minded it. After all, she considered herself as the rival of Louise. And it seemed she is in a winning position. No matter where you look at it. She has assets, not like her little rival and she will use them to reach her goal.

She looked towards the man who flew beside the fighter. Their speed reached the 150km/h still he could easily have kept up with them. It was an incredible sight. Despite the high-speed Zero up kept his bland expression. Sensing someone is watching him he turned to the two girls and waved to them.

Siesta squirmed of happiness but Louise just glared at her familiar with an angry expression.

From Louise's perspective, flirting with another girl was similar to serving two masters at once. Of course, Zero did not mean anything bad but being a little dense he misunderstood the two girls approach.

Actually, Louise was just jealous.

According to her and from her point of view flirting with other girls after kissing her was something she could not forgive.

And, even though for a moment, she was ready to surrender her chastity for this familiar, even her own thoughts were inexcusable. Until marriage, it was definitely not good. Even three months after marriage, it was definitely not good. Being swayed by his actions – that's what she was so angry about.

Louise bopped on Siesta head strongly. "Aww... Miss Vallière?! What's that for!?"

"Don't look at my familiar with those eyes!" Blurted Louise angrily.

"Hmph!" puffed her chest Siesta. What was because her grandfather tight uniform almost bulged out from the zippered uniform. "Zero is a free man. He has the right to choose who he likes."

"That idiot is my familiar! He belongs to me! Only me!" Louise pointed to her chest angrily. Their prattle cut short with the newly appeared figures.

At the moment, they needed to find that warship to land on. Several dragon knights flew up, surrounding the Zero Fighter. They started waving; Siesta waved back. It seems like they were going to guide her to the ship.

Following the backs of the dragon knights, at the speed limit of the plane, _Varsenda_ came into view.

The ship deck was flat and big in order to carry a large number of dragon knights. The sail mast was about 6 meters tall; everything must look like small bugs from up there. It wasn't equipped with cannons as this ship's sole purpose was to carry dragon knights.

It was a perfect place to carry the Zero Fighter, or perhaps one should say that it was impossible for other ships to do that.

But even though _Varsenda'_ s deck was long and wide, the length of the deck was still too short for the Zero Fighter to land on. Or it would be if Zero and Colbert did not make a few improvements on its design.

As Siesta approached the deck, she reduced the plane speed and switched it in VTOL mode. The fighter speed immediately reduced as its jet engines that settled on its wings changed the angle.

Siesta, as she practiced many times with Zero. Steadily approached the Varsenda.

The flap was lowered. Siesta carefully approached from the rear, towards the ship. She floated with a steady speed.

Meanwhile, Louise didn't bat an eyelash for that sort of spectacle and thought quietly.

Of course, at that time when she laid on Zero's lap.

How it would have ended, if she would not have fallen asleep or her familiar not being so simple minded, neither that idiot maid came with them, Louise thought.

"…"

This made her cheeks flush a deep red. She suddenly felt angry at both Zero and Siesta who, rocked in security, was handling the landing and started to beat her.

"W-what are you doing?! Miss Vallière!"

"Why did you came with us! You have nothing to do here! Why that idiot can't choose another place!" Louise shouted.

"There's no other place to land!" Shouted the maid.

And so, they both completely misunderstood each other. Meanwhile, Siesta almost crashed in the Varsenda due to Louise sudden outburst.

As soon as the three of them landed on the Varsenda and got off the Zero Fighter, they were greeted by the officer, who was accompanied by an escort of guards. Zero raised his hover board and put it away in the hiding of his duster.

"Deck Officer, Kuryuuzurei."

"Where are we heading now? "

Although he was asked, the officer guided the trio without answering. Where could he be taking them? In Henrietta's instructions only the name of the warship that they were to land on was written, nothing else. And the instructions of higher-up were always like this. Telling one subordinate, they think that they already told all. A noble's subordinate must lead a long and tough life. Henrietta did not appear to be an exception.

They are so confident because that's the way things are. Of course, the nearby Dragon Knights immediately swarmed the Zero fighter and started to argue about what it is. It is alive or not. Where it is coming from.

Meanwhile, Kuryuuzurei led them before the war council. Of course, Siesta being a simple Chevalier had to wait outside of the meeting room. Only Louise was official in the meeting. And Zero could only enter because he was her familiar.

The war council was thought.

Making 60,000 soldiers land on Albion was a secondary problem.

The main problem was how to deal with the powerful enemy air fleet. Even though during the battle at Tarbes 10 Albion ships-of-the-line along with the _Lexington_ were either destroyed or confiscated, 40 ships-of-the-line remained. Although Tristain and Germania had 60 ships-of-the-line because it was a united fleet of two countries, executive confusion was to be expected. When you take into account that the Albion fleet was said to be superior to a fleet 1.5 times their strength, the potential difference between them was canceled.

Secondly, the selection of the landing point.

On Albion's continent, there were only two places where the large army of 60,000 soldiers could land all at once.

The capital city Londinium's southern airbase Rosais, or the northern port - Dartanes.

Because of the port size, Rosais was preferable, however… aiming straight there, their large fleet would be discovered at once, and that would give the enemy the time to prepare a defense.

"Wasting soldiers in the assault would put the capture of Londinium at risk."

The Chief of Staff calmly analyzed the forces and informed everyone. It should be kept silent. What kind of assault would that be with enemy resistance?

The Allied forces needed a surprise attack.

60,000 soldiers wanted to land in Rosais without facing enemy resistance.

Thus they needed to deceive the large enemy army and draw their attention from the landing point at Rosais.

Simply put, the Tristain and Germania united army of 60,000… required a cunning strategy that would deceive the enemy into thinking that they would land in Dartanes.

That was the second problem.

"Can we hope for Miss Void's cooperation in either of the two?"

The noble with a staff badge asked while watching Louise.

"Could you blow up the Albion fleet, the way we blew up the _fleet_ in Tarbes?"

Louise looked to Zero hopefully. Hoping he will help them out like last time. But he simply shook his head. Louise sighing frustratingly turned around and shook her head.

"It is impossible…I don't have enough willpower stored to cast such strong 'Explosion'. I don't know how many month's or years would it take."

The staff officer shook his head.

"Then such an unreliable 'weapon' can't be called our trump card."

Louise lowered her head. "That was a little rude... don't you think?" Zero raised his brow. "She is a young lady, not a weapon..." interjected Zero.

"What? It's not for a familiar to talk."

Before it turned into a fuss… General De Poitiers interrupted.

"We'll take over the fleet. Let's have Miss Void undertake the feint. Can you do it?"

"Feint?" inquired Louise.

"We discussed it before. We only have to convince the enemy that we will land not in Rosais but in Dartanes. It should be simple for the legendary 'Void user,' right?"

Louise thought. _"…Was there such a spell?"_

Louise hopefully glanced at Zero. "Well... that magic book of yours surely has something that you can use..." he answered simply.

Louise nodded.

"Tomorrow, I'll look for a spell that can be used."

General De Poitiers gave a hopeful smile.

He then urged Louise and Zero to leave the room.

"That was annoying," Louise said in the hallway as the door was shut. She stuck her tongue out while facing the conference room.

"As expected from the higher ups..." noted Zero.

"Those people, I think that they see me only as a gift horse."

Zero tapped Louise's shoulder. "Don't worry Louise. Everything will be fine."

But, it might be a correct idea during the war. Louise turned to Zero suddenly. "C-Can't you help us!? Can't you defeat the attacking army?"

Zero shrugged. "Why should I do that? I am a simple bodyguard... it is not my task to fight with the army. It is the task of the soldiers. Aside from that... no one paid me to fight with an army... if someone gives me the required payment... gladly. But without it. Why should I fight?" he answered coldly.

"Can't you be a little selfless? Only once! Can't you just help us without expecting payment for it?"

Zero sighed. "You live in a fantasy world, Louise. But amongst the fantasy worlds. There are ones who have not lined up with fluffy good things... but dark, nightmares. I said you before. I say again. I am a mercenary. I will not work without payment."

Louise glared at Zero. "Y-You should be a hero! I know you are capable of it! You should serve the just thing. You should bring change. Bring justice!" she pleaded.

"Sorry to disappoint you Louise... but I am neither hero nor a villain..." the two of them stood beside each other as Zero stepped aside Louise.

"One murder made a villain... millions a hero... you know... people often ask... my enemies are truly evil or just has different goals than me? I am truly righteous, or I am the villain in my enemies' story? Heroes... Villains... These terms have always changed throughout the course of history... Kids who have never seen peace and kids who have never seen war have different values. Those who stand at the top determine what's wrong and what's right. This very place is neutral ground. Justice will prevail, you ask? But of course, it will. Whoever wins this war becomes justice. Whoever wins decides who will be painted as the hero and who will be painted as a villain in the pages of the history books. Because history is always written by the winners Louise. By the blood and tears of the losers... When two cultures clash, the loser is obliterated, and the winner writes the history books-books which glorify their own cause and disparage the conquered foe. As Napoleon once said, 'What is history, but a fable agreed upon?"

Louise trembled hearing Zero's uncaring words. "You know everyone thinks they are the heroes of their own story. But even in my own story... I think am just a gray side character. A variable that cuts the balance between the two sides for the right price... a variable what decides who will be the hero and who the villain on the pages of the history books. Who will write the history books in the end? Who will be the just between left and the right side... I am a simple variable Louise... the variable of Zero..." Zero walked away meanwhile started to whistle.

Louise looked down clenching her fist. "Still... You should be... you should be so much more than a zero... Zero... why are you refuse to open up? Why can't you take sides... just once..."?

Meanwhile with Siesta.

Siesta was bored. It was bad enough Louise, and others left her alone. But now she completely lost in the deck. She doesn't even know what to do. So instead of thinking about it. She returned to her appointed bed and started to arrange her clothes in her appointed drawer.

However, while thinking absent-mindedly, her shoulder was tapped from behind.

She jumped up out of her sudden fright and turned tremblingly around, five or six nobles were sharply staring her. They all seemed to be teenagers rather than men. They looked similar in age to Siesta. They were wearing leather hats and clad in blue tunics. Like soldiers, they were wearing rapier-looking wands at their waists… yet they looked considerably shorter.

"Hey, you."

Being addressed that way, Siesta trembled.

"Wha-What?" she flabbergasted.

The boy in the middle with a long jawline seemed to be their leader.

"Come."

 _Huh?_ With a suddenly agitated imagination, Siesta walked towards them.

They entered the upper deck where the Zero Fighter was placed. All of the Zero Fighter's parts were tied with ropes that were fastened to the deck. Not able to understand, and still trying the figure out the meaning behind this, Siesta shrugged.

"Is this thing alive?"

One noble boy asked embarrassed, pointing at the Zero Fighter.

"If it is not so, then what is that. Explain."

Another one requested for the explanation with a serious look.

Siesta felt dumbstruck.

"No, that is not a living thing, however…" She muttered. Zero explained to her how the fighter works. Still, she really not remember much detail from the through explanation.

"Hurray! Didn't I tell you? I win! Everyone gives one écu!"

The fattest boy began to roar. Everyone sulkily took out gold coins from their pockets pocket and handed them to the boy.

Seeing Siesta with her mouths agape, the boys gave awkward smiles.

"Were you surprised? Sorry."

"Yes." Siesta nodded.

"No, we were having a bet. Over that thing."

A noble boy pointed at the Zero Fighter.

"We thought that it was alive. We thought that it was a dragon. "

"There is no place where such dragons could exist!" said an another one.

"There might be! The world is wide after all!"

They started to quarrel again.

"It is a flying machine."

She said, and the noble boys were interested immediately and listened attentively to Siesta's dumbed down explanation at least the explanation what she remembered. However, they seemed not to be able to understand; an object that flies over the sky using power other than magic.

* * *

 **Scene Change: battleship** ** _Redoubtable_**

The 8 o'clock bell rang across the battleship _Redoubtable_ , signifying the start of the morning shift.

The morning in which the fates of two countries and that of another would be decided.

Malicorne, who had been standing atop the watchtower, took in a long, deep yawn, before hurriedly looking left and right about him. If an officer cadet was to be seen yawning like that by a deck officer, a cruel punishment would surely await… Malicorne's body did well to remind him of the two days he had been here.

Malicorne was the sentry on duty.

The ringing of the morning bell… it should be 8 o'clock in the morning right now… his shift had finally ended! All that was left to do was to change shifts with the next group of officer cadets, then he could finally return to the cabin for an eight-hour sleep, the belltower in the morning was cold as hell... Malicorne could only idle his time by as he waited for the next cadet to climb up the tower. And the person who climbed out of the tower opening was his upperclassman at the Academy of Magic – Styx.

Malicorne remembered how he had said he was going to kill Bowood, but at the moment, nothing was more important to him than returning to his warm, cozy room and enjoying a nice warm cup of orchid tea.

Upon seeing each other, they both greeted and smiled to one another.

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna be freezing in this frozen wasteland, fat-boy."

"But I still envy you, upperclassman, I mean, at least the sun is up and shining."

"Do you still remember, Malicorne?"

"Remember what?" the chubby blonde raised his brow.

"How I said I would take care of that Albion guy someday."

"Of course I remember that." he nodded.

"I think it is best to proceed with it in the heat of battle."

"I think so too."

"Who knows how long it'll be before the fighting finally starts?"

In order to demonstrate his courage to the younger cadets, it was said that he almost couldn't wait any longer. Malicorne looked up at the clouds absentmindedly… and drew in a sudden breath.

"What's wrong, Malicorne?"

"…It doesn't look like you need to wait any longer."

"Eh?"

Styx turned and stared at where Malicorne was pointing, his face paling immediately.

"Enemy ship sighted!"

It was five past eight in the morning. The divisional command aboard the _Varsenda_ , on which Zero, Louise, Siesta and the rest were aboard, had just received reports of the enemy ship sightings.

"It was earlier than we had planned," muttered General De Poitiers softly.

He had originally planned to make contact with the Albion fleet around ten o'clock.

"They're a bunch of impatient bastards," commented one of the staff officers.

"What about the 'Void'?"

"The spell had been decided upon last night. The plan will proceed accordingly."

"What kind of spell is it?" General De Poitiers inquired in a low voice while looking through the battle plans. A staff officer leaned towards the General's ear and whispered to him the details of the spell Louise had reported.

"Interesting… It will be a triumph if it succeeds! Courier!"

A courier quickly ran over.

"Order 'Void' to deploy. Mission objective: 'Dartanes,' full operational freedom. 2nd Dragon Knight Squadron as an escort. Repeat again!"

"'Void' deploy! Mission objective 'Dartanes,' full operational freedom! 2nd Dragon Knight Squadron as an escort!"

"Good, now pass it on at once!"

The courier immediately headed towards the upper deck of the carrier where Siesta and the rest were.

"With this, we can now head towards Rosais without worry."

"Indeed."

De Poitiers then handed down a command to the subordinates responsible for engaging the enemy fleet.

"Transmit to all battleship captains. Once engaged with the enemy, do not let a single ship near the ground army's transport ships!"

Up in the upper bridge, Siesta, in the pilot seat of the Zero Fighter, began running through the starting operations of the plane as she already practiced numerous times. Sitting in the rear seat, Louise had her eyes closed, concentrating her will.

Meanwhile, Zero floated beside them resting his leg on his hoverboard.

Just last night, Louise, having found the spell to use, had reported directly to the high command.

Upon receiving her report, the high command had decided upon a plan of action and drew up a battle plan accordingly. It was that battle plan which Siesta checked before she started the checking routine.

It was on this morning, that the battle plan would commence.

In the meantime, a deck officer, standing on the wings of the Zero Fighter, was trying to instruct Siesta, pointing to a hand-drawn goatskin map he held in his hand.

"Miss Vallière? It is truly okay if I drive the plane? It would be not better if Zero himself drive it?"

Louise huffed. "It cannot be helped. That idiot insisted us to take seats in this thing. If it was up to me I simply hop on Zero's back and the two of us fly on his flying desk to the mission area."

Siesta started to daydreaming for a moment. About she clinging on Zero's back and flying on his strange flying board. Her daydreaming has been disturbed by the deck officer coarse voice.

"Look here at this map! Dartanes! It's here! Anyway, all you need to do is just bring Master Void here! Leave everything else to Master Void, she'll handle it!" The deck officer yelled at the top of his voice.

 _"'_ _Master' Void?"_ Zero almost chuckled hearing her call sign. What kind of weird call sign was that? Just hearing it made the automation player feel weird.

"Don't worry, Louise, Siesta. Just try to stay away from the enemy I will handle the rest." he showed a thumb up to the two girls.

On that piece of goatskin was drawn a map of the entire continent of Albion. For someone like Siesta who had never learned navigation of any sort, she was completely lost as to how she was going to navigate through the landmark-less cloud-filled sky. Compared to when she could use landmarks to find her way towards La Rochelle, this was a completely different story. Of course, she could navigate back in the Academy through great effort. But those times there was always Zero behind her to help her out when she lost.

The deck officer looked at Zero. "Are you sure you want to go boy?"

Zero nodded. "Yep..."

"Well then. Do you have any kind of transportation animal what can fly? Dragon, Manticore? Anything? That flying thing doesn't look too sturdy. One hit from the enemy aerial unit and you will fall for your death."

Zero just smiled. "My little baby is sturdier than she looks. Don't worry about me. Besides, I have my faithful companions. Derf and Jackal." He raised the golden handled sword Derflinger and the black runed scientific gun the Jackal.

"As you say, partner. We will crush them!" Shouted Derf.

The deck officer raised his brow. "That doesn't look so good boy. Despite the fancy speaking sword and the fancy looking flint. They will not help much against the Albion Dragon Riders."

"Oh, believe me. I am full of surprises." Zero retorted with a calm tone.

The deck officer shrugged. "Your funeral kid..." then looked to Louise. "Miss Void... are you sure you want to allow your familiar to go out like that? He will die if he goes out naked."

Louise huffed and looked away. "That idiot dog will be fine. He is tougher than he looks. Not as I care about if he dies. He is just a disobedient servant."

"Oh! How cruel you are my little Mistress! You break your humble servant heart!" he placed both of his hand where his heart would be located and played as if his heart broken. But his uninterested expression remained.

"Stupid dog..." Louise turned away and murmured under her nose angrily. Siesta looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. She just can't understand why her pink haired passenger always angry at Zero.

"Does not matter... The dragon knights will lead you. Just make sure you don't lose them!" Remarked the deck officer, upon seeing the prattle between them.

 _"_ _Okay, okay, I understand…_ "Siesta nodded repeatedly.

True, a wind dragon's speed could even rival that of the enhanced Zero Fighter's. The experience back when the wind dragons had chased them was still clear in her mind.

Suddenly -

Boom! Boom! A fierce pounding noise rang out. The noise came from behind.

Siesta spun around and looked towards the sky.

At that instant, a squadron of battleships that looked completely different from that of their own appeared from the clouds in the distance, advancing rapidly towards their position.

"It seems we have some company." noted Zero sarcastically.

The Armada, numbering roughly sixty combat ships if the _Varsenda_ was included, rapidly changed directions and began rising slowly, preparing to engage with the approaching enemy fleet. Of course, Siesta was oblivious to the fact that Stix her relative was aboard one of the battleships. She was worried about him and wanted to meet him to ensure his safety. But this was not the time for such things.

The order arrived at that moment. They need to leave.

"Deploy 'Void'! Mission objective 'Dartanes'! Full operational freedom! 2nd Dragon Knight Squadron shall act as an escort!"

Siesta started the ignition and the jet engines released their hot breath underneath the plane. The propeller on the flying machine nose started to spin rapidly.

The few magician, probably at a loss as to the starting procedures, just remained standing blankly as the nearby personals put tightly their hands on their ears. Hearing the booming voice of the jet engines. If Colbert were here, he would have understood what it meant and immediately get away the plane. "Get away from it if you don't want to get cooked like a good steak!" shouted Zero and with a gust of wind made the magicians back away from the plane.

From the strength of the wind, almost everyone around the plane flew away a few meters.

As Siesta waited for the engines to reach the adequate temperature to get away from the deck, from the midst of the enemy fleet, three ships suddenly appeared, rapidly heading in their direction.

"A fire boat!" Someone had yelled out.

Siesta turned and looked. The boats were all blazing with fire. Designed to be sent straight into an enemy fleet, these were pilotless craft packed to the brim with powerful explosives.

Before a response could be made, the ships had already shot their way to the front of the fleet. A ship near the _Varsenda_ exploded.

The shockwave from the explosion rocked the _Varsenda_ , tipping it violently.

Before Siesta could even yell for help, the Zero Fighter had already begun sliding towards the side of the ship… falling off the edge of the upper deck shortly after.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Louise and Siesta screamed in unison.

The Zero Fighter, with its engine still idling, dived with its nose downwards toward the earth. Then the engine stalled. Siesta panicked. Never ever happened this before. And she doesn't know what to do.

"We're gonna crash! We're gonna crash! We're gonna crash!" Louise could only frantically yell. Just then, Zero raced towards them. "Siesta! Ignite the engine again!"

Siesta after her momentary of panic regained her composure and did as Zero ordered her. She pushed a few button and reignited the jet engine again. And this time it started as it intended. She grabbed the joystick before her, pulled heavily towards herself and regained the control over the plane. With a big thud, she stabilized the plane in a horizontal angle and started to hover in the air. "Phew… What a relief!" she sighed.

Siesta relaxed while wiping off the beads of cold sweat on her forehead. She turned her head and glanced behind her, Louise returned focusing her will. This girl is normally so restless and unsettled; it's only in the period before she casts a Void spell that she's able to concentrate, becoming completely oblivious to the outside world.

Zero showed a thumb up to Siesta meanwhile descended their level. Steadily balancing on his strange floating device. "Good job Siesta! You did well!"

The timid maid blushed a little. "Than-Thank you Zero..."

Louise gritted her teeth. "We almost died and you praising her!?" she snapped out from her concentration.

"Well, she did good..." noted Zero.

Louise raised her wand towards Zero. She was furious. She knows her explosion most likely not cause him harm. But she wanted to release her tension by hurting Zero praising 'that' maid.

"Partner."

"What is it?" asked Zero.

"That was a little close don't you think?" remarked Derflinger in a dejected tone.

"Well, they managed it..." explained Zero nonchalantly.

"Whatever partner..." Derf rolled his imaginary eyes. "Just don't say you don't get worried about them for a moment..."

"Well... who knows... maybe yes, maybe no." answered Zero.

"Heh... You never change partner?"

"Why should I? If I change I would be not myself anymore... everybody loves the little ol' me" he looked in the direction of the Zero fighter. "Siesta... ascend then change into fighter mode and head in the direction of the mission area," Zero ordered the black haired girl.

Siesta nodded.

She started a quick ascending pulling backward the joystick before her to reach the optimal mission height for fighter mode. Then pulled the crank. The propeller in the nose of the plane increased its rotation and the angle of the jet engines changed under the wing of the plane. Like an arrow, the plane under her shoots out towards its destination.

The 2nd Dragon Knight Squadron recognizing the strange dragon followed them and under a moment was already flying around them. There were ten of them.

Adjusting the speed of the propeller and her throttle, Siesta brought the cruising speed to roughly 140 kilometers per hour. Just the speed to not lose their guards. She knows Zero was strong and most likely able to protect them from the attackers easily. Still, she did not want to burden him alone with the task to protect them. She liked him too much for that.

Unrivaled in terms of speed, the wind dragons kept up with the Zero Fighter easily. Zero waved at the members of the 2nd Dragon Knight Squadron, freshly formed since yesterday. They waved back. Sitting in the back seat with The Founder's Prayer Book open across her lap, Louise, deep in her trance, paid them little heed.

It seemed like the job was to simply escort this user of "Void" to the target object.

It was for this reason that the roughly-formed squadron of ten dragon knights, Zero, and a single plane was headed in the direction of Dartanes.

One of the dragon knights flew to the head of the pack, while the tail of his dragon shook left and right. It seemed like he was the leader.

He was the dragon knight that was said to have a sweetheart waiting for him in his village back home. A mere seventeen-year-old blonde-haired boy, he was the same age as Louise.

To his left was a dragon knight of eighteen-years-old. Having finally achieved his dream of becoming a dragon knight, his face was bright and cheery. As the third son of a noble family fallen from grace, he hoped to prove himself by winning glory in this war. To his right was a sixteen-year-old pair of twin brothers.

The people present here were all friends and comrades who had been drinking all through the night till dawn. Those among the dragon knights were all very warm and welcoming, though they were all nobles. Their philosophy was, "When you are all flying through the skies, what difference is there between nobles and commoners?" meant that they all looked upon Zero and Siesta as a fellow friend.

The roaring of the cannons of countless ships firing could be heard in the distance.

It seems the combined fleet of Tristain and Germania and that of Albion had begun firing their broadsides. The epic clash between the hundred plus ships had been set in motion.

The smell of gunpowder could be smelt even through the cockpit of the plane. Staring at an overwhelming display of smoke and flames, Siesta was a little disturbed by the sight and started to worry about Stix…

Siesta turned her head away. Within each and every explosion, were also the charred remains of tens or dozens of sailors being blasted to pieces. Such a thought sent a chill down her spine as her worry started to grow and grow with each moment. She wanted to turn back and check her relative wellbeing. But she did not do it. She knows. Now it's not the time to worry about such things. If they are succeeding, they will save the fleet and the people in it.

Before she could even sympathize with their deaths, a feeling of relief crept up, relief at how great it was that she did not have to be there. In an instant, Siesta, to prevent such shameful thoughts from crossing her mind, began concentrating ahead.

Amidst the canopy of blue skies and white clouds, Siesta flew the Zero Fighter towards Albion, under the protection of the dragon knights and the White Demon under disguise.

In one swift motion, the Tristain-Germania combat fleet opened ranks and, developing a line formation, surrounded the three-pronged line formation of the approaching Albion fleet. As the Albion fleet tried to breach the blockade, the combined fleet hurriedly reinforced it, preventing a break-through.

If successful, it could perhaps be finished in one stroke… But, the distance was simply too close. With the two fleets so near to one another, the battle quickly broke down into a muddled chaos of close-quarters ship-to-ship fighting. Aboard the upper deck of one such ship, the _Redoubtable_ sat the trembling figure of Malicorne. Huddled next to him was the similarly shaky Styx.

Their teeth couldn't stop shaking. Even when they tried to stand, they found their legs unable to exert even the slightest of force to push them up.

Apart from the thick bellows of smoke from the gunpowder, and the lightning flashes of the enemy cannons firing, they could see nothing of their surroundings. The hull of their ship crashed against the bow of the enemy's, producing a huge crushing noise, followed by an equally loud crack.

Dragged suddenly into such a battlefield, Malicorne's world had been turned upside-down in an instant; he was unable to grasp what was happening all around him.

They, having been drawn into the chaos around them, no longer cared about dealing with Bowood. They no longer had the will left to do so.

All they could comprehend was that their ship and the enemy's had clashed together, marking the beginning of a ruthless melee not unlike that between swordsmen, in which you either killed or got killed.

Peering through the settling dust and smoke, one could glimpse the enemy ship… It was at that instant that they heard the order to fire from the decks above and below them.

A thunderous roar echoed from the cannon fire that followed. Numerous holes pierced through the enemy ship, blowing to pieces both wood and men alike. The enemy did the same, responding to cannon fire that just breezed past them.

The floorboards about them exploded into pieces, sending splinters flying through the air. Ropes danced through the air as they snapped, and spilled oil flowed down the deck.

Someone yelled to quickly release the sand.

Chaos. Yelling. Smoke. Blood. The smell of gunpowder…

The sound of metal cannonballs smashing against the hulls of battleships.

The endless rolling of repeated cannon fire… and the smoke…smoke so thick you couldn't even see ahead of you.

This was the battlefield that Malicorne witnessed.

Unable to bear the horror any longer, Styx sprinted towards the deck hatch. It was probably to escape to the relative safety of the deck below. However, an officer was already standing there, with a wand in his hand, prepared to prevent any of the soldiers from deserting their posts. Styx could only slip back, huddling on the floor with his head hidden in his arms. The deck officer headed towards them and bellowed:

"You two! What are you doing! Get up! I said, get up! Show me your courage! Aren't you supposed to be nobles!? Stand up and do your job! If you have none, then cast magic! There are enemies all around you! It doesn't matter where you shoot; you'll still hit the enemy!"

Malicorne tightly bit his lips, and placing his hands on the deck floor, forced his body up with all four limbs.

Just as he finally stood up, a foot kicked his behind.

 _"_ _Didn't I already stand up! I-it was all done with great effort!"_ Malicorne grumbled.

But, before he could even suffer the humiliation of the act, he was yelled at again by the deck officer,

"You! The fat pig-head! Yes, I'm talking to you! Get up and fight! I don't want gutless, death-fearing officer cadets who won't fight!"

Malicorne drew up his face.

 _"_ _Wasn't it because I didn't want to be called a death-fearing pig that I volunteered for the army? If I continue like this, all I'll ever be is a coward!"_

"You! Pig! Why are you still dallying about?!"

The bellowing officer, upon finishing these words, was swiftly pierced by a magical arrow.

Beyond the smoke was the enemy. So close was the enemy, that his face could be seen clearly. On board, the deck of the enemy ship was a young man with the same chubby build like his, with a magic wand pointed in their direction. Even his age was practically the same. The opponent also couldn't stop trembling like him.

The paleness of his face, the shaking of his entire body.

Lying beside Malicorne was the contorted body of the deck officer, his chest pierced through by the magic arrow, his body twisted as a result of the convulsions that came just before death finally took him. Sniffing uncontrollably, Malicorne cried out. Whether he was really yelling, or whether his mouth was just gaping open, it was impossible to tell with the endless rolling of cannon fire. Raising his wand towards the dark clouds above the enemy ship, Malicorne began chanting.

Just as the cloud cover broke to reveal the continent of Albion, Zero and company were spotted by warning Ravens. Using the many flight-capable raven familiars which acted as an early warning screen, any intruder could be reported immediately to the dragon knight garrisons through the familiar's master.

In such a situation, the vision of the familiar would become the vision of the master's after concentrating.

Readying to pursue Zero and company, a dragon knight squadron took off from their base.

With the danger increasing, the plane and company picked up their speed.

The wind dragons of the Dragon Knights who flew ahead shook their tails violently.

The Knights atop them pointed ahead with their fingers.

Ten dragon knights had spotted Zero and the rest and were headed straight towards them. They would collide head-on if they didn't do anything.

Siesta squinted her eyes. She needs to navigate. She knows the plane does not have enough ammunition to fight effectively. She needs to rely on Zero and the Dragon Knights to protect them. Meanwhile trying to maneuver to provide as a small target as possible. She also needs to keep her eye on Louise. The little mage needed to concentrate to successfully cast a spell. So, any kind of reckless stunt was out of the question. It cannot be helped. It will be a rough ride.

If the opponent managed to come down at them from above, they would leave themselves vulnerable to attack.

Yet, the dragon knight leading the pack still didn't change direction. Regardless of whether they were attacked or not, they had decided upon continuing straight ahead.

"Aren't we just inviting ourselves to be attacked like this?!" Murmured Siesta nervously.

Within the plane's machine gun, there should still be around two hundred bullets left. However, with so little left, it might as well have been none.

The dragon knights of Albion were getting closer and closer.

 _"_ _Fast." thought Siesta._

The enemies are riding wind dragons as well! Damn it!

Since they were wind dragons, they did not breathe any fire. However, magical arrows flew towards and struck against the fighter, shaking the craft. A hole the size of a fist had been pierced through the wing.

Luckily, a hole like that wouldn't affect its performance much, at least temporarily.

Seeing this Zero gave a circular hand sign to the allied dragon riders to scatter to give the enemy as a small target as possible. The captain of the dragon riders nodded and started their maneuver.

The automaton player urged his transportation device to increase speed meanwhile rammed directly in the middle of the dragon riders. Countless magic arrows flew towards him, but he was relentless. He simply either dodged the magic arrows elegantly or neutralized them swinging Derf in the air.

To advance head-on from the front with both sides bearing fast-flying dragon riders, meant that they passed one another in the blink of an eye, leaving very little opportunity for an attack.

The tension just grows and grow on the opposing dragon riders. Under a moment. Under less time than a blink... The two sides meet each other. Swing... For long moments nothing happened, and the Albion Dagon riders only smiled smugly. Thinking... their strange white haired opponent missed his targets. Then... Small cuts started to appear on five from the ten Wind Dragons body. For a moment it seemed he just scratched the dragon's thick hide. Then... Like an explosion the wind dragons exploded in a bloody gore due to their outer structure no longer can sustain their structural integrity.

Blood rained from the skies as nothing more remained from five dragons than a bloody mess. Their riders were completely frozen seeing the horror before their own naked eyes screamed. They did not want to believe what happened. Screaming falling in their death. Until the few lucky with enough composure realizing they can slow their fall by using Levitation magic. Not as they have enough willpower to upkeep the spell until they land. The others are simply landing on the ground and pasted into a bloody goo without resistance.

The others seeing their comrade's fate started to tremble. They looked back with a terrified expression. Searching for their strange assaulter. But finding nowhere the strange young man. A feeling of uneasiness started to fill them.

The Tristain Dragon Knights similarly held back their breath. They never saw neither imagined a simple man with a sword could do such carnage. Like a flash killing five Wind Dragons under the first clash. Even with magic, it was an impossible feat.

Of course, the captain of the Tristain dragon riders wanted to clash with the enemy.

The opposing dragon knights rose up into the air again to avoid a raid. Opposing them the Tristain dragon riders.

The remaining enemy decided to begin an assault from behind. They scattered to not be mascaraed like last time.

Meanwhile, on their side… their objective was to head to the target destination at all haste, to cast the Void spell, and thus they could only keep flying ahead.

If they were to engage with the enemy dragon knights there, reinforcements would quickly be dispatched, and hope for the entire army would be lost.

Diving to gain speed, the enemy dragon knights were slowly catching up behind them. But they did not calculate one variable. And that was their downfall. The same young looking man raced through amongst the clouds. He was like a flash. Even the dragons were barely noticing him. But after each flash. One dragon started to fall towards the ground. After each flash... one dragon rider falls into his oblivion.

The Tristain Dragon Knights agape seeing the impossible performance and was glad 'Miss Void' familiar is not against them.

Louise turned back for a moment hearing the clash. Her mouth hung open as she saw the falling remains of the dragons. What painted red the cockpit window. She almost threw out seeing the Gore before her eyes.

Siesta activated the windscreen wiper to get rid of the blood.

The tightly packed allied dragon knights began to separate, the sight ahead of them was again ominous.

"Mi-Miss... Vallière..." shuttered Siesta.

"Yes? What is it?" asked the strawberry noble regaining her composure.

"W-We have a little problem just before us..." shuttered Siesta.

Louise turned his view to the front –

Her pale face became even paler in an instant.

"What's going on?" Louise slowly turned to where Siesta was facing.

Appearing ahead of them was a flock of dragon riders, its numbers exceeding a hundred.

Albion's dragon knights were unrivaled. It wasn't just their natural skill; even their numbers were totally unrivaled.

The surrounding dragon knights quickened their speed.

Nonetheless, they could only charge forwards. It seemed they had accepted that. But… there were countless enemies before their eyes.

Innumerable magic arrows began flying towards them from the enemy dragon knights, all directed at Siesta's Zero.

To withstand an attack from this many projectiles…she couldn't dodge it even if she tried it was without avail.

They were almost going to impact! Suddenly, Siesta witnessed something that shocked her very being.

Zero appeared before their eyes. Standing firmly atop the reinforced cockpit. He clapped his hands together. "[Project Magic: Eraser Shield]!" he shouted. From the nowhere, a magical blue colored shield projected ahead of the Zero fighter. Protecting the fighter from all kind of harm.

He gently placed his palm on the fighter hull and cast his magic. "[Transfer Magic]" he said gently, and the blue-hued shield surrounded the plane.

Zero signed the allied dragon riders to protect the objective and proceed without him. Being taught for every cadet, they are perfectly aware of every hand sign meaning

The captain answered with a single quote. It can be translated like this. 'Are you insane! You will die! It is our task to protect the package, not yours! Let us handle this! You will surely die if you face them alone!'

But Zero answer made him gulp. 'No... you need to protect the package the remaining of the way. I will accompany you later... If you don't comply My hand may accidentally slip when I swing my sword.'

After witnessing what happened last time. The captain could only comply. Mission or not. He did not want to die either lose his friends about a few 'mispronounced' swings. Apparently Zero could easily withhold the rain of magic arrow what shot towards them with his strange magical shield. Maybe he has a chance to survive.

It cannot be helped. He nodded uneasily and signed his riders to fall back behind the plane. Protect its back and rears.

A massive fireball came next. Again, striking directly into the Zero's side. But seemingly the plane new magical shield did not even care about the assault. The flames as they made contact with the hull simply dissipated.

Zero waved then saluted the dragon knight. Especially the 2nd Dragon Knight Squadron captain; the captain of the 2nd Dragon Knight Squadron. A slightly chubby, blonde-haired boy who had once won the bet as to whether the "Zero was a dragon or not." Like Louise, he was seventeen-years-old, with a sweetheart waiting for him back in his village… parents who awaited his return… he had told him that becoming a dragon knight had been his dream. And Zero was not the man who let such younglings die in battle in vain. At least not in his side.

Siesta and Louise looked up at the cockpit seeing a shadow dropped on their vision. They started to tremble. Behind Zero a terrific looking tall, broad warrior stood. Two huge black demonic wings sprouted from his back. Encased in the most horrific black spiked armor what they ever saw. The armor what made Louise tremble even more than her mother's armor. Holding the biggest and heaviest looking two handed swords what they ever saw. The black blade only promised destruction to those who hit by it. "Zero!" they shouted in unison.

The blade struck Zero. Carving deeply in his body. What surprised both Louise and Siesta. Zero barely flinched. Half of his body carved vertically half, but he barely flinched. Silver colored mercury from liquid started to drop from his body.

The two girls in the cockpit trembled. "That was..." before he could finish his monolog the dark warrior like a flash pulled out his sword from his body. Then with a strong spinning kick sent Zero amongst the swarm of Wind Dragon. After that. With a big thud, he followed him.

Zero was quickly swallowed up the enemy's massive squadron… and quickly faded from view.

Louise panicked once she realized that Siesta planned to turn around and head back.

"Siesta! You heard what he said! We have a mission! Don't turn around. We can't do anything!" It pained her saying this. But after seeing the stunt what he pulled in the La Vallière estate against her mother. She was sure he would make it, and they were only in his way when it comes to fighting. He has to make it. Like his master, she commanded him to survive.

Still, her heart flinched. She never saw before someone injuring Zero. But still... he asked her to trust him and not interfere whatever happens. She clenched her fist and her teeth.

"Go Siesta!" she searched the small blackboard under her seat and wrote a message to the dragon riders whom escorted them. 'Zero will be fine.' She wrote on the table. 'Continue the escort.' The captain of the Dragon Knights nodded and took up a defensive formation around the plane.

"B-But... Zero... he will die!" pleaded Siesta.

"If we turn around now his sacrifice will be in vain!" shouted Louise.

Siesta rubbed her eyes, and facing forward, muttered,

"Please Zero... combe back to me!"

Louise glared to Siesta. Then... started to worry... again. She wondered. She saw that warrior clearly slice through Zero. Still... he seemingly did not even flinch and instead of crimson colored blood. Some kind of silver colored goo evaporated from his body _. "Did my eyes deceived me...?"_ she shook her head _. "Most likely... there is no way that was his blood. It must be some kind of defensive magic, or my senses dimmed because of the height."_ she shook her head and continued to gather her willpower. They still had the mission before them.

The Zero Fighter, flying at a reading close to 450 kilometers an hour from the speedometer, long ago leaving the Wind Dragons behind the plane flew forwards.

Despite being in the violently shaking craft, Siesta was trembling all over for another reason.

Elsewhere amongst the swarm dragons Zero faced his opponent. Zero stopped the time with [Time Stop] so he can speak his assaulter amongst calmer circumstances.

"That. Was. Not. Nice." he pointed the black-clad demonic figure sarcastically as the big opening on his body started to stitch together by his ability.

Thanks to his Nanotech job class. His body almost entirely constructed from miniature nanobots. So, he was immune to physical damage. Still, being cut by an enchanted blade like his opponents still hurt like hell and damaged him greatly. The reason why he did not scream out in pain when he was cut because he long ago turned on his Pain Inhabitors what invalidated such negative effects as pain. "What the hell man! Is Lilith upset of me or something?" he spread his hands.

The warrior nodded but did not answer. Zero raised his brow waiting for the answer. "Both..." he answered mysteriously with his coarse voice.

"Both?" asked back Zero looked suspiciously.

The warrior nodded. Amongst the swarm, four angels like creatures appeared. Behind their back, twelve enormous pure white wings tensed. They were the highest level angel raced summons what an NPC or a player can summon. Arch Seraphim Guards. Their whole bodies encased with white armor lined with gold. On their limb protectors, closed faced helmet foreheads and their chest embedded sapphire colored huge gems were visible.

"Can you tell me how I offended Lilith-san?" asked Zero. "Maybe I can make it right when we meet next time..."

The warrior shook his head. And prepared his huge claymore. "Not a sweet talker... eh?" Zero chuckled. "Very well..."

Zero snapped his finger and the time started to flow again. The dragon riders eyes widened as they spotted the strange creatures. Knowing nothing about the newly appeared figures, they hypnotized they as well enemy. Raising their wands rained death upon them. But strangely both parties were unharmed after the magic washed through them. The white-haired man, the menacing looking demon like stranger, and the four angel like creature looked towards them lazily.

"Kill them... only let those lives who flew from the battle... let them tell the story of their meaninglessness!" ordered them the black armored demon using his booming deep voice.

The angels placing their hands on their chest rocketed towards the swarm and started their massacre. "So be it..." Zero raised Derf. Then rocketed towards his opponent. They were like a flash. Only appearing once after their blade clashed. Their blade only meet momentarily. But Zero clearly felt something is not right. Derf released an agonizing roar.

"Ahhhh! Partner! Never do that again! Please, I beg you..." Derflinger wept.

He raised Derf. And his whole blade was full of cracks. Notched edge. And in the verge of falling apart. "I suppose that was not the best idea..." he noted.

"You don't say!" roared Derf. "If he hit me once again I will surely die! Partner! Be aware! That blade of his is evil! I say! Pure evil! It not only hurt you physically but tears a piece of your soul!" for a moment Derf was silent. "Partner... I am fading... I think I sleep a little bit..." he said weakly then went silent.

"Ok, Derf... don't worry... I will fix you when I finished with him... you will be stronger than ever... good night. Sleep well..."

Derf released a weak chuckle then went completely silent again. Zero sighed. "It cannot be helped." He banished Derf and Jackal to his inventory.

"Such pathetic, weak weapon not fit a warrior like you Zero-sama!" shouted Salazar, the black warrior.

"Hey! Derf is my partner... maybe by our standards he is a little fragile... but he is a good weapon." he pointed at the warrior before him.

The warrior did not answer. Zero bowed his head. "Silent type huh?"

He summoned one of his heavy weapons. The weapon what he just named. 'Santa Little Helper MKXIII.' Aside from its name the weapon was not as little as its name first suspected. It was a huge red and white, scientific looking weapon. A mix between a cannon and a minigun (six-barrel rotary machine gun). With a length bigger than Zero height. Six huge one-meter-long bayonets shoot out from the ends of the barrels giving a nice amount of close ranged damage whoever dared to come close to the user.

Despite its great size and weight Zero used it like it has no weight at all. He flipped it a few times around himself just to get used to its weight. Thanks to his job class and the runes in his hand he was perfectly aware and able to use such kind of heavy weapons. Weapons with such weight that multiple normal human beings not even able to move it. As he touched his weapon he felt the knowledge to use it like a veteran flowing in his head and integrates into his memory bank.

"Let's dance... shall we?"

The black warrior before him prepared his weapon. "I will not lose the second time... the Milady will be proud of me!" he quoted.

Zero chuckled. "Don't worry... I will let you live... Lilith-chan would be very sad if I kill one of her children..." a sly smile curled on his face. Around them the angels made good work on the Albion Dragon Force and one by one the four Arch Seraph hunted down the nuisances in the air.

"YOU!" the warrior wanted to engage Zero in battle. But he suddenly froze spotting his someone behind Zero. He immediately kneeled down placing his huge sword before him. "Mistress..." he said humbly.

"Oh, dear my dear..." said Zero chuckling. "I never thought you leave your lair with such lack of protection..." Zero slowly turned the other person behind him. "Lilith-chan..."

Behind him floated the fully armored Lilith. From her back two black feathered angelic wings sprouted. The light seemingly sucked away by her black spiked armor what emitted black fog. White lightning danced around the masterfully crafted armor what she wore. Several crimson gemstones embedded on the limb protectors of the armor. And three more in the chest plate. The chest plate almost looked like Lilith wearing an another snarling face on her body what twisted in a horrific snarl. The wailing souls what surrounded the succubus player wailed as they tried to escape from the divine class armor ruthless grasp.

Her red and blue heterochromatic hair and eyes stared deeply into Zero's non-existent soul. Seeking the secrets of it. Her beautiful face melted every dragon rider heart who dared to gaze at her. But their stares immediately froze at their faces as the Angels cut them down ruthlessly.

The armor high lightened its wearer good figure but had enough joint to give the freedom of movement of its wearer.

She held a long polearm like weapon in her hand. Its edges drenched the blood and the souls of its victims. Emitting a dreadful aura of horror accompanied with a few strange looking feather. On its, end a long spike can be seen.

"What do I owe you for this surprise?" Zero raised his brow as he asked playfully.

Lilith chuckled. "Zero-sama was a bad boy... he needs a spanking..."

"Bad boy?" Zero raised his brow. "What did I do wrong? Dear Lilith?"

Lilith squirmed inside. _"H-He called me dear!"_

Then a disgusted expression moved to her face _._ "You let that wench rest on your lap! Unacceptable! That's place only for me! Only for me!" she snarled.

Zero looked down. "Ahh... I see... I am sorry... I never thought you take offense of such petty little thing... aren't you adorable when you are jealous?"

Lilith stepped back in the air. "Jealous?! For that lower being?! You cruel Zero-sama! How could I be jealous such desk like her! But you know... I can still forgive you... if you do a few things to me..." she said in a tempting tone as a malicious smile curled on her face.

Zero sighed Meanwhile the battle around them continued. "What do you want?"

"The only salvation if such crime is bedding me. Kukukukuku..." she cracked. "Let's discuss our union near a good dinner." she offered.

Zero raised his brow. He was not amused in the sightless. _"Aren't you a little straight?"_

Zero shook his head. "The best I can do is let you rest in my lap. Sorry... I don't want to rush our relationship in these early stages..."

"No! Bed or nothing!" argued Lilith showing away with her hand Zero's offer.

"You are a little greedy aren't you?"

"I am a succubus now... after all. I have urges..."

"Still no... but to not see me so cruel... I authorize to you rest in my lap accompanied with few pat on your head. That's my offer."

"A kiss! I will not give below a kiss!" she said greedily as she puffed her cheek like an offended little girl and looked away. Combined with her mature features this childish expression made her even more preferable. It gave her beauty an entirely another light.

"You know what? If you can beat me in a one one fight I kiss you. If not... you only got the lap and pay me a one hundred thousand gold."

Lilith licked her lips sensually. "No! If I beat you! You leave that bitch and live with me in my lair! for one whole week!" she showed up her index finger.

Zero sighed. "Very well..." He looked up to Lilith. "Prepare yourself. I promise I will be gentle."

Lilith licked her lips. "Don't be gentle Zero-sama. I like it rough..." she said sadistically.

Zero could only smile. He raised his weapon and started to rotate its barrel. The six blades in the end of it danced like deadly ballerinas in an operetta. Lilith took a stance with her polearm and equipped the shield what rested on her back.

"Do not interfere whatever happens!" she gave out her orders. Her subordinate in the background bowed his head deeply and placed his hand on his chest. Signing. He understands his master's orders.

The battle was disadvantageous for Zero. Being Lilith possessed the Dark Paladin and Cursed Lancer job classes Zero has a serious disadvantage. These job classes were the perfect counter of ranged fighters like Zero. He had to use all of his wits to win this battle.

Meanwhile with Louise and Siesta.

After shaking off the enemy, how long they flew for, they didn't know.

After what seemed like an eternity, a port appeared over the horizon before their eyes. On the open expanses of a mountain, on which stood numerous steel spires used to anchor the ships floating in the skies… several things that resembled a docking bay could be seen.

"That's the port of Dartanes…" pointed towards Siesta.

"Go up."

Louise said softly into Siesta's ear.

Siesta raised the Zero Fighter towards the sky.

In the wake of the speed boost, the Zero Fighter slowly lost speed and Siesta was able to safely turn it into VTOL mode.

Once they had reached a suitable height, Louise stood up and opened the cockpit.

Gusts of wind blew in.

Louise sat atop Siesta's shoulders and began chanting the spell. The Founder's Prayer Book she held in her hands began glowing. The most fundamental of magics.

"Illusion" – One had to imagine with their full concentration in their minds the image they wished to conjure.

In this way, the caster could replicate even the sky itself. The chant Louise was using was the Void spell that could conjure up illusions. The Zero Fighter slowly circled the sky over Dartanes.

The boundless clouds were seemingly wiped away from the sky, an illusion forming in its stead.

It was a huge fleet of battleships… a fleet supposed to be hundreds of miles away; a mirror image of the Tristain invasion fleet.

Having such a large fleet suddenly appear in the skies above Dartanes had a huge impact; the sight of it shocked everyone who saw it.

"What! Dartanes?!" Exclaimed General Hawkings, upon receiving the urgent report from Dartanes. He was heading the thirty-thousand strong Albion army in the direction of Rosais. According to his predictions, the landing point of the Tristain army would be there. And yet, the place where the enemy had suddenly appeared, was to the north of the capital Londinium – Dartanes. "Turn the army around!"

It would take some time before the order propagated through the entire army. " _I wish we could begin marching quickly..._ " Hawkings thought as he turned to look towards the sky.

The sky was a canopy of pure blue, completely devoid of any clouds, a far cry from the chaotic war that raged on the ground below.

He had a feeling that this war would become a muddled one...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that's for now.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **In the next chapter.**

 **The Battle of Saxe-Gotha.**

 **The ambitions of a zealot.**


	19. Et ex significatione verbi miles

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

On the skies there was chaos…. on the skies there were flashes. On the skies there was panic. On the skies there was death. On the skies, there was a battle… No… you could not really call it a fight. Not after the angels started their advance and with that the systematic extermination of the Albion Dragon Riders.

The Riders panicked as they saw their years of training, their every spell, their efforts, their very struggle is in vain before the messengers of the gods. The spells that they launched towards the creatures seemingly evaporated before they even contacted with the beasts. The legendary speed of the Albion dragons apparently meant nothing as the creatures outmaneuvered them and hunted them one by one mercilessly.

The dragon's fire attack only washed over the summoned creature's shields as they raised it to protect themselves from the flames of the riders. The whole situation seemed hopeless. No… it was more like a funny comedy in the eyes of the riders and their commanders.

Hundreds of dragon riders surrounded the enemy. Yet… It seemed they are the ones who are losing air against the strange opponents who appeared seemingly from the nowhere. The dragons and their riders started to drop one by one either by pieces or slowly burned by the angels divine fire.

Three more people were the scene outside of the angels. Three more people who seemingly did not care about the riders struggle. One of them was a strong looking warrior full clad in a menacing looking armor and full face helmet. An impressive looking massive Claymore stretched on his back as well two demonic bats like wings helped him balancing in the air.

His very presence seemed to churn and corrupt the air around the bearer itself. His very presence seemed to suck every good thing out from the air then replace it with malicious evil intent.

As he floated in the air, he intensively watched two people. Two people… One must be his master. Full in a black spiked armor with crimson gemstones embedded in its limbs and chest piece. The body armor seemed to resemble a gaping face that tries to devour the very air itself giving the wearer a menacing outlook.

Despite the armor seemingly thick nature, it emphasized the wearer generous bodily proportions as well has enough joints to give her free movement.

From her back two big almost oversized black feathered angelic wings sprouted. Showing the bearer angelic heritage. Still, it seemed the black feathered woman once angel now demon passed through some kind of corruption to lose her wings white nature similarly to the previously mentioned muscled man.

She held a dangerous looking polearm like a weapon in her hand. Despite the weapon great length and heavy looking nature. The woman held it easily one of her hand. The evil looking weapon seemingly drenched in blood as it's aura apparently bent the space around itself. Giving it some kind of unnatural radiation.

The woman seemed strange… yet her face of a goddess. Or rather a fallen goddess who was corrupted and succumbed by the dark side. Her fine facial features showed lust. Two horns protruded out from the two sides of her temples under her long, silk like two colored hair. The same coloration as her silted heterochromatic eyes. Red and blue.

The said woman now… In the midst of the battle seemingly clashed with the third figure who did not participate in the systematic elimination of the dragon rider forces. The figure did not seem anything special. From the far only his white hair and the strange black floating desk that he inhabited, and of course his strange oversized weapon makes him stand out from the crowd.

He wore a good tailored in addition plain looking black duster. His almost dimming cybernetic eye watched every move of the woman before him. Analyzing her every movement. Searching for holes in her defense. Reacting to it. Countering his nemesis abilities with quick teleports or makeshift traps occasionally nullifying it with an another barrage of attack.

His other eye covered with an eye patch black as the darkest night. You ask what it is covered or even how the person lost his sight to his other eye… No one knows… Maybe the person only wore it out of fashion. Maybe it was just a method to make his fight more interesting by limiting himself to one eye. But maybe… Only maybe… That eye patch sealed away his great power. The great power that only waited for its owner release the said hidden power behind it…. Release it and with the unburdened power destroy the world. Destroy it just from the ashes he can rebuild it again to his own image.

This was an option too… Very cliché option if you ask me… Numerous games, anime, and even movies used this kind of a twist. Very, very overused thing…

The said person face has gentle qualities. Handsome qualities that even the pickiest maiden would fall victim… Still… On his face, a bored, uninterested expression settled. But still… This board, almost distasteful expression could not ruin his charm.

On his white gloved hand a massive, futuristic looking minigun rotated its barrel in the coloration of red and white. The weapon gives the impression of the current bearer. He stole it from Santa Claus's secret armory that he amassed preparing to conquer the world answering the years and years of abuse from the side of the ungrateful children's of the world.

The weapon vomited various colored magic based projectiles that the slender armored woman either blocked using her abilities or simply dodged it. Moving like a butterfly in the air using every aerial advantage what she can just to close the gap between her and her agile opponent. Not every bullet hit the target. Many missed evaporating in the air as they missed their targets.

The two sides clashed. Their speed was unimaginable for a normal human with limited perception abilities. Their strength was on an entirely another level. The two sides and the one who watched their battle of course correctly saw every little movement. Every slip, every hit was perfectly aimed towards each other.

Every attack synchronized like a dance. Like the two people would be not two people but one entity separated in two bodies sharing the same mind.

The battle went on, and it seemed the two sides could not get a decisive blow however they try. Most of the Albion Dragon Riders either laid on the ground battered in pieces or fled long time ago.

The demonic woman seemingly had a better defense and seemingly impenetrable shielding, but the young looking man was apparently more agile and faster. Using his abilities and high level of agility he dodged and danced around the girl in the best of his ability.

Of course, in the heat of the battle… Both of them suffered some injury. And despite the man's best efforts. He was a lot more battered than the charming looking girl.

As it said before… The battle longed since long, long minutes. Maybe even twenty minutes. Every battle hardened veteran know how hard is to fight even for one minute without rest. And they did it since minutes.

"[Dark Charge]! [Maximize Ability: Cursed Lance], [Maximize Ability: Chaotic Smite], [Banish of the Forgotten]!" the girl used her abilities to weaken her opponent and finally get her prize.

The man named Zero answered it nullifying her attacks with his abilities. His tone was cold and calculated as he cast his abilities. "[Stance Break], [Bullet Dance], [Tripple Maximize Magic: Magic Breaker Wall], [Strengthen Magic: Anti Space Measurements]"

He blocked the girl's abilities. He did not look good. With full of bruises and heavy injuries. His previously flawless black duster tattered and ragged. On the Automaton player's arms stitches being missed the one that did not hold any gun. It hung lifeless on his side like the said arm did not even belong to its wearer.

"[Life Essence]" the girl cast her spell. Then an unnaturally wide smirk settled on her face seeing her opponent or rather future lover state of health. The aura that showed how much life force the person had greatly diminished around her target. Now it was almost nonexistent.

True… She as well gained injuries and her health was only a few percent higher than Zero's. She can still lose this match however its probability became less and less with each percent of health point she missed. Being the owner of the Dark Paladin class the more health she lost, the higher her defenses and resistances become the point where her absorption becomes almost impenetrable, and the bearer got a passive leech field that healing her even when she is not around any living being.

This passive ability was the [Protection of a Dark Entity]. The passive seemed quite broken at first. But as you know every good thing it as well has its downsides. It has been balanced and reworked numerous times by the developers under the years.

With her defenses and resistances grow her offensive capabilities will be marginally reduced to the point where the user could only use the very low portion of its attack power. As well the user could only use a handful of abilities next to the increased defensive stats. This percent of offensive reduction can be countered partly by items and using certain abilities, but it could not be restored fully in the borders of the ability.

Lilith smiled and looked up to Zero. "Well… Zero-sama… What will you do now? Your health is low, and you used almost all of your effective abilities against me. Meanwhile, I still have a handful of mines. More than enough to restrain you and make you mine…" she licked her lips like a hungry predator.

Zero tilted his head. "Is that so…" he asked in an interested tone. If Lilith knows him enough, she would say he was just sarcastic with her. No… she shook her head. She knows Zero. He is planning something. She saw enough battles between him and other players to know. He is always planning long before he engages in combat. He was always the man who prepared and collect information before engaging in a fight. She knows it… After all… Among many things. His perfect play style was one of the things that made her fall into him.

The other was he was always gentle with her and helped her out numerous times. Even when other's despised her because of her race and PK-ed her in the verge of almost giving up the game. Of course, there was the main reason. The reason why she pursued him relentlessly even after he rejected her numerous times. Outside of Zero's knowledge… The two of them know each other personally.

Outside of Zero's knowledge… The two of them know each other personally.

Still, she had to be wary. Maybe she knows his moves, his tactic's, abilities and her build was the perfect counter of ranged fighters like Zero, but when comes to a fight the person before herself was a sadist who knows no mercy.

Just like her…

Zero lowered his weapon and banished back it to his item box seeing the renewed fighting spirit of his opponent. Lilith's eyes widened. Still holding her weapon firmly in her grasp she asked. "What happened Zero-kun? Do you want to give up?"

Zero did not answer for a moment. Then looked up to the sky. On his face, an unusually broad smile settled. "Oh… nothing… I am just thinking… The skies are beautiful today… A lot beautiful than was in our old world…" he looked back to Lilith. "Don't you think Lilith-chan?" he inquired.

A dumbfounded expression moved on Lilith's face then she looked up to the skies. Now she realized… She did not even appreciate such small things such as the beauty of her surrounding since she arrived in this world. She was too busy to get everything together. Managing the guild, and piecing the puzzle together was not easy at first seems.

It was harder than the last days of YGGDRASIL. When she remained alone… When she had to farm out the resources just to up keep her guild all alone. Since her friends and the guild members of the guild left one by one blaming their personal life for the reason of leave.

Certainly… The succubus player know. YGGDRASIL was only a game back then, and their personal life was more important than a game. Still, she felt anger and sorrow after the departure of each of her online friends.

She knows… She was a little obsessive with Zero. No… she knows she was over obsessive. But outside of Zero's knowledge, she knows him personally… As said before… From the high school. Since then she has always had a crush on him. Since then she always followed his every step through the social media.

He was always kind to her despite her previous bland look. The look that made her school life a living hell. With her oversized spectacles, pudgy physique and her inherited clumsiness. Things that made many of her classmates make fun out of her and treat her like trash.

Being one of the most intelligent students in her class. She should shine out from the crowd. Still… She struggled to shine because her classmates always made her do their homework and projects. If she would not finish with their tasks… They would make her life even worse than it already was.

She was a shy girl in the real world who rather let others step on her back and hid away in the back rooms just to grieve her own helplessness. Many times her own classmates even locked her in her own cabinet.

In such cases… Zero always found her and comforted her. Sharing his lunch with her when the bullies took away her money and food. He was like a knight on a shining horse in her eyes. The knight who came to save the princess from the dragon then marries her. He was her hero. Still… She was too shy to reveal her real feelings towards the boy. Of course… She wanted to follow Zero footsteps and be with him. Hoping… One day she will have enough courage to confess her feelings to him.

Unfortunately… not every story ends with happy end. Being she was a good student with strict overcompensating parents. Her mother and father expected her to go into an esteemed university where Zero could not follow her due to his bad grades. Aside from chemistry and a few other subjects he was a relatively bad student. Of course, he has the intelligence to do better. Still… It seemed he does not care about it, or his creative mind just could not want to accept what the teacher said.

Seeing him at the High School last time… Going to the university. She started to envy her knight more and more.

Growing up she reached a middle manager position under the employment of a world corporation. Not too much work if she manages her time. Not too much responsibility. Just perfect. As she likes. She had plenty of time to homage her hobbies. The only things that helped her survive her every day.

Under the years she followed Zero through the vast labyrinth of the social networks of the Earth. Always stalking him. Always hoping to get enough courage to contact him and confess her feelings towards him. She always loathed her own timid nature that made her unable to confess.

Then the game YGGDRASSIL opened its gates, and she could dive deeply into the vast world of the nine realms. She even found her knight in the game. As in life. He came to her rescue when she wanted to give up. As in life… He saved her from her own fate. Loneliness…

Still… She was still her shy old self. Hiding behind her game avatar, she started to stalk her knight once again. Always watching him from the shadow. Hoping he will recognize her. She feared the rejection in such margin she started to bomb her love with distasteful messages. Hoping this kind of messages will draw his attention to her. First, it seemed it would work… Then… Thinking back then in the High School their relationship only stagnated because Zero liked that kind of girls. Then… She realized she made an irretrievable mistake.

And despite her best effort she failed to make it right. In the end… She was too ashamed to reveal her real self before Zero. Hoping… Maybe… In an another game, she can find him again then make things right. Hoping the two of them can be together.

Then… The game gates closed on that fateful night and she woke up in this strange world. Surrounded by her guild mates creation. Worshipping her like a true goddess. Waiting for her every whim. As it was expected. She was freaked out and panicked. Being most of her life treated like a person who other people treated like a ladder or more like a stepping stone to reach their goals.

She was not used to treating like this. Her body changed as well. It was not her old, simple looking pudgy, self. No… it was her avatar. Her idealized body. Of course, amongst many other things, this was positive. The negative things come from her race nature and how her subordinates looked at her.

Her vassals treated her like a queen, like a god who knows everything. And she panicked. This was not a suitable position a clumsy, shy girl like her. She feared death that was understandable. She feared how the NPC's that her comrades let her care would see her. What will they think about her? She grieved her lost chance to meet Zero again…

Still, she struggled and succeeded through great efforts to hide her fear, overcome her sorrow and grow into the role of the leader what she is now.

The other bane of her existence come a little bit later. This new body came with a few unforeseen consequences. Unpredictable desires and thoughts and actions. Or… Rather not really unforeseen since her body and feelings correctly followed of a demon race behavior that the lore of YGGDRASIL described.

Violent, unclean thoughts started to bomb her mind and bit by bit her new race nature began to overwhelm her shy personality. Nightmares started to haunt her. New desires rise in her stomach that she struggled to keep her feelings at bay day by day.

The battle was harsh. And she felt the control has been slipping out of her hand bit by bit day by day. She did not want to act as she now. She just could not do anything against it. Every time she thought of Zero. Every time she saw him. She could not control herself. Her demonic blood simply overwhelmed her. Her new desires, her new boiling succubus blood ran through her veins controlling her actions. Overwriting her rational thinking.

Then… One day… When she just wanted to accept she will never saw her knight again. When she wanted to give up and fulfill the role of a conqueror. After all those hours that she spent with planning… One of her servants brought her the message about the appearance of a man with great power in the Tristain Academy of Magic. The description was perfect. And after further investigation she knows… It was her knight. He is here… Now she has the chance to be with him…

And here she now… Fighting against her love against her own will. Controlled by her boiling desires. She hated herself. She despised herself. She wanted to run away. She wanted to hide away. She does not want to hurt Zero. She does not want to get hurt. Still, because of her race sadistic nature. She was forced to fight against her love.

She wanted to lift this curse… She wanted to end this… But she was unable to fight against her urges anymore…

Finishing her sky gazing the succubus player turned her visage back to Zero. Seeing her opponent put his weapon back to his item box. He was completely unarmed. Being one of his arms were already disabled by a cursed seal that she used to lessen Zero combat capabilities. He will not be able to use his arm for a while. "Do you want to give up Zero-sama?" she coed. But her previous smile replaced by a sad expression. "I don't want to hurt you..." she raised her weapon. Pointing the tip of it towards Zero,

Zero putting his hands in his duster pockets lowered his head. Then closed his visible cybernetic eyes. "Giving up? Please Lilith-chan…" he chuckled. "Where is the fun in that…"

He bowed respectfully before Lilith while placing his arm across his chest. The other hung like limp. "I only waiting for my chess partner next move. I already made mine…"

Lilith frowned. What does he mean by that? He was completely outclassed. He used up almost all of his abilities. Despite his heightened stats. He should not have a chance against her. It is a miracle to him even holding his ground against her so long.

"I pass… make your move…" said Lilith distastefully glaring at the man before her.

Zero bowed his head approvingly already knowing his next step. "Very well… please take care of me…" Then… Zero did what the woman did not expect. Even the black armored Salazar who watched cautiously the whole battle surprised by the next step of the mercenary. He charged towards Lilith. It could not be possible. He was a ranged fighter. Why he would want to get, close a close ranged fighter like his mistress.

Out of her sudden surprise, Lilith could not react.

Zero appeared before her. Then embraced her in a tight hug. Out of her sudden panic, she stabbed through his abdomen, and her evil looking weapon went straight through her opponent. She panicked. Her love's life points were low enough to such kind of attack kill him instantly. She trembled realizing what she has done. She trembled realizing she might not be able to resurrect him… After all… she did not try out the resurrection on other players until now. And she was uncertain it will work.

Zero coughed up his silver colored blood. "Well then… let's start…" Lilith looked at him dumbfounded for a moment. Then she felt as a powerful kick sending her flying further forward. Zero still hugging her. Tightening his grasp around her with each passing moment.

Then she realized. The mercenary around her started to melt. Melt into a silvery substance that slowly but steadily starts to cover her body. Overwhelm her. Making her unable to move. Turning back her head she saw the person who kicked her. It was Zero.

Standing only a few meters far from her. She felt the liquid substance solidify around her. "Well… Lilith-san… As expected…" he bowed his head.

"What?!" asked the succubus in a frightened tone. What that means him she asked herself over and over again.

"You should act while you can… But now… It is too late…" Zero raised his hand. "I give you enough chance to defeat me…" he looked into Lilith heterochromatic eyes. "Wha- What do you mean by that?!" she shouted.

"Battles in YGGDRASSIL is like a chess game… Usually not decided by who is stronger… But who has more information? Who is more prepared to take out the enemy?" He pointed at Lilith. "And you dear Lilith… Just gave me the perfect opportunity to finish my trap… Honestly… I thought I had to play with you a few more rounds until I can activate it… But… It does not matter… Does it? You let the catalyst of the trap directly embrace you…" he tilted his head telling her the plan. "Wha-What do you mean by that!?" Lilith trembled under her armor.

"Look around…" Zero glanced around. Lilith followed his example. Using her racial sight, she now realized. Around her, the environment was littered with magically placed traps. Those loose magical bullets. So that's is... those bullets released another kind of magical energy than the usual...

Lilith panicked. She tried to break out but each moment of her struggle just made the solidified silver substance tighten around her. "Don't even try to break out… With your reduced offensive power, you will be unable to do it… With that power… You fail to break out one of my strongest restraint. The [Charged Nano Dummy Prison]." He raised his good hand once again wanting to finish his work. But before he could finish his job and hit the last nail in Lilith coffin. Salazar appeared behind him raising his huge menacing sword and striking towards him.

The blade cut. The blade cut through Zero's outer layers. Then his artificial flesh… Then his adamantine hard bones…. cutting him half entirely. Then… BOOM! Zero exploded amongst crimson flames. True the force of explosion could not seriously hurt the sturdy warrior but threw him far away. And thanks to the countless traps that rigged directly to the illusion that Shalazar just cut. It paralyzed the warrior just enough time to Zero finish his preparations.

Not far from the scene Zero stood. "Salazar… You are strong, but you lack the abilities to discern false information from the truth… This is your biggest weakness…" he turned back to Lilith. "Well then… Checkmate…" he snapped his fingers and the carefully arranged spatial traps activated around Lilith. Various magical runes appeared in the air in different colorful coloration. They started to close around the trapped succubus.

Zero was not the strongest player in YGGDRASIL. He does not have the most powerful gear. True…

He can be beaten easily by players who have counter to his abilities… True…

But it was also true back. He can beat almost anyone using the environment and his combination attacks against his targets. Lilith tried and tried to break out from the strange cement like substance around her that started to tighten its grasp around her slender form. But she was unable to even to move her little pinky...

She used her [Demonic Vision] and [Magic Sight] to look around. And what she saw filled her with horror. Layers and layers of traps around her. Waiting only for their master's activation command. How could she miss such thing? True… Zero missed a few shot. But it was only natural for the thrill of the battle.

Then that meant… He missed the shots intentionally…

Zero snapped his fingers. "Now… Look upon the skies… Lilith… Look upon the skies and awe the prowess of one of my trump attack. The attack that no one ever saw…"

The layers of gray nanites around her started to crack as she expanded more and more force gritting her teeth.

Zero pointed towards the skies and started to chant his false summoning. He did not need it. He just thought it was cool. "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!" He pointed at Lilith and his combination attack activated. "]Kurohitsugi]!"

Slowly Lilith surrounded by an enormous black coffin like box. Lilith screamed out of her anger and helplessness. "AAAAGGGHHH!"

 _"No… it can't be… Zero-sama would never…."_ she trembled as the blackness surrounded her and the space around her started to tighten hastily. With each passing moment. She felt pressure never before. From outside. She felt as clubs bludgeoning her. Magic bombarding her. And an infinite amount of swords stabbing through her flesh with each passing moment. She felt as the time slows around her elongating her misery.

The previous huge black coffin that entombed her started to squeeze into a smaller and smaller size. Reducing itself in a small pin sized point in space and time. For a moment… Nothing happened. The black point in the spatial space just floated.

Then… With a violent explosion, it expanded its original size spitting out the coffin denizens. This attack was a combination attack that Zero developed under his staying in this world. After all… Under his nightly strolls, he does not laze around. He always thought about new ways, new methods to use his newfound powers.

Ways that he can use to overwrite the game mechanism. He realized… In this world. He can combine his attacks with greater efficiency and in the end transforming them into an entirely new kind of attacks.

Lilith has fallen. She was still alive. True… In the verge of her own death. But still alive. Her face has been burned. Her limbs have been broken. The leech of her own Dark Paladin job could not heal her fast enough to nullify the debuff that she gained after the explosion. If she calculated it right. She will die under a half minute.

She almost reached the ground. True… She experimented with it. She as well her vassals cannot be damaged by dropping down from a great height. Still… It hurts… She never felt such pain as now. And she knows… It is her own fault. She angered Zero… She challenged him. She tried to restrain his free spirit with her methods. The fault is her…

Suddenly she felt something. Someone is embracing her. Stopping her fall. A gentle, soft touch… She never felt something like this before. She and her savior touched down on the ground softly.

She gathered all her remained strength and looked up. With her foggy vision and because of the numbing pain she could not see clearly her Savior's face. But she recognized one thing. White hair… Black clothes… And the epithet eye patch.

She looked away. "Please kill me…" she whispered.

The person holding her in his arms sat down on the ground. Then placed her head on his lap. Then she felt a thing never before. A gentle touch on her hair started to pat her head. No one treated her this well before. No one... except one person... She still felt the pain… But by only touching her. Caring about her. It made her feel a lot better. No one bothered to caressed her head before. No one cared to pay too much attention to her gray, bland self. Only her knight…

"It is okay… You can rest now… Rest and recover. I injected in your system a few of my nanites. They will help numb the pain and heal…"

She looked up at the man. It was Zero. He was greatly injured. Half of his outer face has been missed, and the mechanism that kept him going underneath his skin was visible. His black duster was tattered and ruined. In multiple places, she has even able saw his inner workings. Various colored fluids, substances, moving cogs and every other kind of machinery showed the man artificial nature.

Realizing what she just was done… Tears started to flow from her beautiful eyes. She wanted to die. She wanted to hide. She hurt the one she held dear above anything else. Just to fulfill her greedy desires.

The flow of tears intensified as she turned her head away in shame. "Sen-Senpai…" she muttered amongst her tears. Saying this makes her burst out in an unstoppable storm of weeping.

Zero cued her and embraced her. Suffocating her weep with his thin shoulder. "It's okay… It's okay... Let it out… It's okay… Your life was hard… I understand… just let it out…" he continued to embrace the woman. Just to give some support her fragile mind. Her fragrance... her hair... it smelled so good.

If not the sound dampening field, the anti-information wall and invisibility field that Zero tucked up. Everyone could hear the beautiful demoness weeping in a few hundred meter radius.

* * *

 **Scene Change:** **Albion's capital city Londinium**

In Albion's capital city Londinium, there was a heated discussion going on over the sortie at White Hall.

Because the Albion army was attracted to Dartanes by Louise's "Illusion," they let the chance to defeat the enemy army at the coast escape. If they had properly assaulted the enemy as they landed in Rosais, it would have been possible to chase the enemy from Albion to Halkeginia...

"Now that the enemy has finished disembarking and set up camp, it would be suicidal to attempt a counterattack from this side."

At a round table where about fifteen people sat, a young general sitting on the north side said in exhaustion. It was just like he said. Half of Albion's air force that had forty vessels left was sunk in the battle the other day, while the remaining ships had received heavy damage. They couldn't even sortie ten ships.

On the other hand, Tristain and Germania's combined fleet lost twelve vessels and eight received heavy damage, but there were still forty able to fight. They had complete air superiority in this situation.

On top of that, the number of people in the Albion army was decreasing. At the battle of Tarbes, they lost more than ten thousand, and the loss the other day caused the morale of the entire army to drop; some groups ended up deserting. Either disappeared or joined the growing royal faction what carried out terrorist attacks in the last months. The vigor shown during the revolution was no longer there.

Against the sixty-thousand who claimed air superiority, there was no way they could continue attacking. Stares of blame were focused on Cromwell, the Holy Albion Republic Chairman and first Albion Emperor, who was sitting in the middle.

Because after failing many strategies, he had let the enemy land.

However, Cromwell shook off the stares... and remained nonchalant.

General Hawkins, who was substantially taking command of Albion's main force, spoke,

"The inversion is my miss. I let the opportunity to annihilate the enemy in one move, escape. There are no words to apologize."

"Our army is in rags," Cromwell smiled. Folding his bandaged hands together with his ragged face radiated confidence despite their situation. However, the dark circles under his eyes showed he had many sleepless nights in the past days.

"And the operation to take the children of the academy as hostages failed as well."

Even though he failed, it didn't seem like he was troubled by it.

With a sigh and in a tired voice, Hawkins said,

"The magic weapons the enemy used were stronger than we imagined."

"Miss Sheffield."

The black-covered Secretary behind Cromwell, Sheffield, nodded and read the report written on the parchment.

"The 'Illusion' that appeared near Dartanes stayed for thirteen hours and suddenly disappeared afterward."

"It is just a makeshift magic that creates illusions. What is there to fear?"

"It had an enormous effect."

Hawkins said, closing his eyes. Confusion through illusions caused the army to be brought back... In other words, it was creating an effect that was no different from a military force of tens of thousands. He couldn't make light of this as just an illusion.

"To be honest, I am afraid of the enemy. Besides the illusion at Dartanes, the enemy uses much unknown magic. That magic light which destroyed many of our ship, those terrifying speaking golems with a weapon capable of destroying everything in their way. And of course… There is that man who summoned those golems. Who knows what he is capable of? The soldiers amongst themselves only call him the White Demon…" Frowned the veteran commander.

Cromwell faced Sheffield and nodded.

Sheffield once again read the parchment in a well resounding voice, like a choir singing a hymn in a temple.

"It is concluded... that the enemy is not in the condition to attack with the light that destroyed our many of our ships at Tarbes. Neither we sighted those golems and their master those annihilated our armies."

"Why is that?" raised his brow, Hawkins.

"If they were to use it, they would have used it in the fleet battle before landing the other day." explained Sheffield.

"The possibility they are reserving it for later?"

"The enemy army would have been in a devastating situation if they lost that fleet battle. If they were to use everything they could, then, most certainly, they would have released that 'miraculous light' or even ordered the person who many of our soldiers call as the 'White Demon' to deploy his golems again. But the enemy fought conventionally. Though our army lost regardless."

"It is fine if we win on land," Cromwell took over for her.

Hearing this, the headquarters' staff general stood up.

"Your Excellency, the general staff assumes that the enemy is headed to capture the city of Saxe-Gotha. This is..." Tapping the tip of his staff on the map on the table, he explained.

"It is the meeting point of the main road and an important metropolis. As a factor that supports the assumption, the enemy's reconnaissance has become active around here. A few days ago, dragon knights, thought to be for observation purposes, came flying and fought with our army's dragon knight squadron. We should position our most important forces in City of Saxe-Gotha and wait for the enemy."

The other generals raised voices of approval. It was a plausible strategy.

However, Cromwell shook his head.

"The main forces will not move from Londinium."

"Do you plan to sit and wait for defeat?"

Hawkins looked at Cromwell as if he was a child who refused to let his toys get taken away. Cromwell shook his head once again.

"General, I do not mind if the city of Saxe-Gotha is taken."

"You give the enemy a strategic base right under your nose. The enemy will probably replenish their low supplies at the metropolis and rest. Tell me! Where are the supplies, technology, and soldiers what you promised? Did your supporters they left you? Why you didn't equip our ships before the battle?" many murmurs could be heard from the chamber.

"We will not give them supplies. And my allies did not leave me. I am just waiting the right moment to use the resources and forces that they provided for me. To pilfer those fool royalist and the two attacking armies in one place. Then annihilate them with one go... but before that… I have an another solution to solve this crisis and buy us some time…" said lazily, Cromwell. Like he was bored with the whole discussion. He yawned deeply.

"What solution?" asked Hawkins strictly. From the day Cromwell returned. He acts more and more like a madman than an actual Emperor. If this goes one. He had no other chance than use his rights and cite his inability to lead Albion anymore. Then replace him with a suitable individual.

"Take all of the food away from the residents," Cromwell said lazily like it did not even bother him to sentencing to death a whole city.

Hawkins was at a loss for words. " _What a..."_ Cromwell was trying to use the residents of Saxe-Gotha.

"The enemy will end up having to give their little amount of food to the inhabitants. It'll slow them down. This plan is wiser than rashly proceeding through a defensive battle and suffering losses. Until, their momentary pause. We will regroup and make the necessary preparations to crush them..."

"What will we do if the enemy abandons them? Many people will die from starvation!"

"That will not happen. What, even if the enemy abandons them, it is just one city. Between the importance of a country, it is a trivial sacrifice. Aside from that... our opponents are too soft to do such thing... they are not even familiar with the sentence. 'Sacrifice for a greater cause...'. They will surely try to win the population through false kindness..."

Those were cold words, unthinkable of an ex-prelate. However, what he said was right.

The allied forces did not invade to negotiate with Cromwell. They came to abolish Cromwell and dominate this land. Eight to nine chances out of ten, they would think about the civilians after the war and perform charity.

Still... What will we do if we win? At the worst, a whole metropolis could revolt. That is how fearful the resentment from food is.

"You plan to make a whole metropolis your enemy... Either way, there will be unpleasant after-effects..."

"Why do you think I arranged for those sub-humans to be sent ahead? All we have to do is say it was their own decision."

It was unknown how, but Cromwell excelled in negotiation with sub-humans. Knowing that the sub-humans were sent ahead not for a normal army operation but for this kind of strategy, the generals were dumbfounded.

Their leader broke a treaty, not only used makeshift means to commence strategies but finally planned to betray his own country's civilians through cowardly measures.

"I will also place a trap in the water of Saxe-Gotha."

"Do you plan to throw poison in the water? Something like poison will be quickly washed away."

"Not poison. 'Void.'"

"'Void'?"

"That's right. It will become interesting. However, it will take time for the effects to work," Cromwell smiled.

Standing up... He raised his fist.

"Gentlemen, it's the Pentecost! Stop the enemy until then! When the Pentecost ends... 'Void' the crossing of two staffs and the fallen Phoenix will drop the iron hammer upon our haughty enemies!"

The crossing of two staffs was the crest of the Gallia royal family. The fallen Phoenix. Well... I think every reader know who Cromwell thought about...

"OHH! Finally, Gallia!" The conference room became excited. "But who is the Fallen Phoenix?" many generals and higher ups asked. Cromwell just smiled. Sheffield was groped in the dark as well as everyone else in the room. She was Cromwell secretary undercover. Still, even she was unable to get information from the man about his new allies since he returned. She needed to be varied. She needed to make small steps.

"At that time, our army will advance! To demolish our haughty enemies! I promise you!"

Sensing the atmosphere on the grounds heating up, Cromwell walked briskly to the balcony.

The generals and cabinet ministers stood up and followed him.

"Let all of our cabinet ministers encourage our brave and loyal soldiers!"

Voices of jubilation surrounded Cromwell and the others.

In the vast courtyard once built to wait for the king's audience, crazily enthusiastic trust was being offered to Cromwell, and the monarch's guards were lined in rows.

Thousands of voices of jubilation reached him. Cromwell waved his hand to answer.

"The enemy has landed on fatherland! Everyone! I question you, brave revolutionary soldiers! Is this defeat?"

"No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"

A ring of jubilation surrounded Cromwell.

"Exactly! This does not defeat! Absolutely not! I promise you the victory! To you all, peerless, loyal, and brave who took the crown from that incompetent king, I guarantee you the victory! Our haughty enemies will be destroyed when the Pentecost ends! They have touched God's wrath! Listen! Listen! The ones leading the lost Halkeginia are the civilians of Albion, who are chosen by God! For that reason, the Founder has entrusted power to me!"

 _"Kukukuku... Fools... believing in a false God like blind zealots... they are so easy to manipulate just by saying that fool's name..."_ he thought smugly under his disguise. _"But I will promise... I will show them your might! One day! They will all come under your banner... my true LORD!"_ Pure zeal radiated from his insane eyes. _"Your mistress... your wife already gives me her true blessing! I am only waiting for you! My LORD! Your faithful servant is only waiting for you!"_

Numerous soldiers died in battle lined up on the balcony.

Cromwell raised his ring up high.

Doing so... the dead soldiers revived and walked off.

"Everyone! As long as we have this 'Void,' we cannot be defeated! Believe in me! Believe in our fatherland! Believe in 'Void,' the power of us who were chosen by the founder!"

"Void! Void! Void! Void! Void! Void! Void! Void! Void! Void!"

"That's right, Void!" Cromwell swung his fist.

"The founder is with us! Do not fear! The founder is with us!"

The enthusiasm in the courtyard reached a climax. Cromwell shouted in a loud voice.

"Long live the revolution! Destroy the enemy!"

The enthusiasm even reached the balcony.

"Long live the revolution! Destroy the enemy! Long live the revolution! Destroy the enemy! Long live the revolution! Destroy the enemy!"

"Long live the Holy Albion republic!"

"Long live the Holy Albion Republic! Long live the Holy Albion Republic! Long live the Holy Albion Republic! Long live the Holy Albion Republic!"

"Long live our Highness the Holy Emperor!" One of the cabinet ministers stood up and shouted in a loud voice.

"Long live our Highness the Holy Emperor! Long live our Highness the Holy Emperor! Long live our Highness the Holy Emperor! Long live our Highness the Holy Emperor! Long live our Highness the Holy Emperor!"

The endless shouting was sucked into the air.

After the wildly enthusiastic audience...

Cromwell was sitting, on his face with a complete calm collected expression, in a gigantic private room that was once the King's bedroom. His body was shaking out of his enthusiasm.

Sheffield was standing in front of him, whispering to him while looking down at him.

"That was a brilliant speech, Prelate."

The man, who was called a prelate in his previous position, as if falling off the chair, nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Sheffield."

To Cromwell, Sheffield spoke. "But are you sure you can win this, my Prelate? Out from such position?" her honeyed words left her beautifully lined throat.

Cromwell first smiled. "Miss Sheffield... are you saying you don't see the Founder's light anymore?" he slightly turned his head towards his secretary then raised his brow questioningly. "Hmmm?"

"Of course, not... my Prelate! I am just curious about your plans! Since you returned. You share so little with me. Did I do something to lose your trust? You did not even reveal your new allies for me... Please tell me about them so I can help you bring the Founder's light to others!" acted Sheffield like a good actress as she bowed elegantly.

His sly smile returned to the zealous bishop's face. "Oh... so are you curious now? Are you?" he chuckled.

Sheffield acting was perfect. On her face, the mix of excitement and curiosity settled.

"You will see in time my dear Sheffield... you will see in time... don't worry... it will blow your mind..." his last whisper was barely audible to the woman before him. _"Traitor wench... don't worry... you as well everyone will be bathed by the might of my LORD!"_

Cromwell was silent for a moment.

"The enemy has invaded Albion? Is the enemy in my country? Has the enemy come to hang me like those incompetent kings? What should I do in such situation you ask? Tell me this isn't a nightmare. Miss Sheffield? Tell me? Isn't it a beautiful nightmare? The cleansing dream what we all waited for?" he exclaimed.

Sheffield stiffened. She never saw Cromwell act like this before. If his mental stability continues to drop like this. She has no choice but kills him and take his place and take his contact. She needs to ransack his office and room. To find some trace about these new 'benefactors.' But she will succeed. For her king. She will always succeed.

"Yes! Let them invade us! Let them burn everything! Let them take every inch of the earth under our feet! Let them take everything! Let them kill every single soldier! Let them mutilate us! Let them do what they wish! In the end! We will see the ones who laugh last! We will be the victors!" Cromwell raised his hand. On his finger, a ring is shining.

Treasure of the Water Spirit, the magic ring that can grant the dead false life...

Cromwell remembered the day where he went with Sheffield and Gallia's mage knights to Ragdorian Lake to steal this ring from the Water Spirit.

What caused the start of everything was him talking at a bar. He was heading towards Gallia's capital, Lutèce because he was delivering something...

Cromwell was treating a beggar to a bottle of wine.

"Prelate, as thanks for the wine, I will grant you one thing you wish. Tell me."

Being told that by the beggar, Cromwell said as a joke,

"Let's see; I want to be king."

"King, is it?"

The beggar, with his face covered in a deep rope, smiled and asked.

"Yes," Cromwell nodded.

Of course, he meant it to be a joke. Playing around after drinking. He wasn't serious about it. However, the next morning... This Sheffield came to the lodge he was staying at. She exclaimed,

"I will make you king. Follow me."

At that moment, his life as a local prelate delineated to a different path. At a violent momentum...

Cromwell inspected the ring for a moment. The stone on the ring was, enchantingly, glowing deep light blue.

"Such petty little things... cause so much trouble..."

Cromwell shook his head. He knew that it could revive corpses. That is the truth. There is no way he could know about the mechanisms of Void. Not as if he cared about it. His mistress proved him the power of the Gods already. She proved even her servants are able to give back life. Not false life like this forgery in his finger. But true resurrection with all its benefits. After seeing that he could not fathom what his Lord is truly capable of.

"Unable to control magic, I do not know. You are the one who told me to call this power 'Void,' right?" Cromwell glanced at Sheffield. "Then tell me... what is it? Miss Sheffield... I am all ears..."

"Do you know about 'wind stones'?"

Cromwell nodded. It is the material used to allow flying ships to float. A magic stone said to be the condensed power of Wind. There are countless mines for digging out wind stones in Albion.

"This is a similar substance."

"Then it isn't 'Void'? Huh?"

"Correct, this is not 'Void.' 'Wind stones' and this 'Ring of Andvari' are just drops of the source of the powers that rule this world. This is the material that becomes the source of power called Ancient Magic. There are all kinds of names it is called by though. Sage's Stone, Orb of Life... Historically, it would be called 'Void's enemy'..."

"I am continually impressed by the profoundness of your knowledge Miss..."

"That is why every time it is used, its magic is whittled, and it gets smaller. See."

Cromwell nodded inspecting the stone. It is really smaller than when he gets his hands on it.

"The point is; this is a crystallization of the Ancient Magic of Water. The condensed magic hidden in this is incomparable to the wind stones common around here... A rare stone. Which is the reason this is the protected treasure of the Water Spirit... The Ring of Andvari. In other words, the ancients' wealth..."

Sheffield stared at the ring on Cromwell's finger. Then gently touched the ring.

Doing so... Her forehead started to shine.

The light was flowing from inside.

When Cromwell first saw this light, he was surprised. When Sheffield touched this 'Ring of Andvari,' her forehead shone.

 _"Are there times when people's foreheads shine?"_

Even when he asked Sheffield, she did not answer. This mysterious female would not teach him anything that mattered, anything essential. She only handed down orders.

With the stone, Sheffield lightly combed Cromwell's cheek.

"Ho, hohhhhhhh..."

Cromwell twitched and shivered. The Ring of Andvari vibrated slightly. Just touching it made him feel like an electric current was running through him. For a moment he lost his goal before his gaze, and his eyes became foggy.

But in the end, he started to see clearly again. Thanks to the item what the Mistress servant gave him. He now saw everything clear. This woman before him thinks he can control him. _"Let this wench think she is in control..." he thought smugly. "In the end... all will go according to the plan of the Lord. Let us use her and her resources... Kukukukuku..."_

When it touched Sheffield's hand, the Ring of Andvari awoke... it was that kind of vibration.

"Do you know? The trait of the power of Water?"

"H-healing wounds..." he acted like a senile old man.

"That is on the surface. The power of 'Water' rules over the body's constitution. The heart too."

"...Ha, we"

"Moving corpses is only one of the powers this ring holds."

* * *

 **Scene change: Battle Camp: A mile away from Saxe-Gotha:**

Roughly a mile out from the battlements at the city of Saxe-Gotha, at the staging area for the assault, the three hundred and fifty troops of the De Vineuil Battalion were awaiting the horn to signal the beginning of the attack.

Today, fifteen days after the landing, the allied army was finally launching their offensive.

Leading the 2nd Company, Guiche was shivering from head to toe, staring intently at the mist-covered city of Saxe-Gotha.

"Company commander, sir!"

The sergeant on guard at his side, Nicola, spoke in a soft tone.

"W-w-w-what is it?" Guiche stammered.

"You dropped your wand."

Guiche immediately looked below at his feet and saw his rose-shaped wand lying on the ground.

He frantically picked it back up and shoved it into his chest pocket, while trying to maintain the solemn expression on his face.

"Company commander, sir!"

"W-what is it?"

"Although it might not be my concern, I still think it would be better for you to go take a leak first."

Guiche immediately glared at him and exclaimed,

"I've already gone!"

"That's good, then," Nicola replied while grinning.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. According to the reports in the past few days, the enemy's cannons have all been destroyed by our fleet's bombardment, and they've only deployed demi-humans to guard the streets."

"Those d-demi-humans are incredibly ferocious, and their bodies are massive."

"But they are foes that are incredibly easy to lure into traps," Nicola remarked while watching ahead.

Guiche observed the small man carrying a musket. This was the first real battle he had participated in, and there was no one else he could rely on. With such thoughts in his mind, the man in front of him appeared to be larger than any lunkhead he knew.

"However… frocould westart our assault? The whole city is surrounded by those huge rock walls…"

Hearing Guiche's concern, Nicola nodded his head.

"Someone's going to come to 'open a route' for us soon."

After some time idly passing by, a fleet of battleships appeared in the skies above. The ten battleships, by then all neatly lined up in a row, proceeded to bombard the wall with cannon fire. In the face of the floating battleships' firepower, the enemy was completely powerless.

"Boom—! Boom—! Boom—!" Accompanied by the thunderous roar of cannon fire and thick clouds of smoke, the walls began to crumble and cheers could be heard erupting from the soldiers assembled at the staging area. Under the barrage of cannon fire, the walls along the battlements collapsed.

And then, appearing right in front of their eyes, was a group of huge mud golems.

 _"They must be golems made by Triangle-class mages."_ Guiche thought to himself.

Since he himself was a Dot-class mage, he couldn't create such large golems. He looked up at them in admiration – Although they were slightly smaller than the mud golems created by Fouquet of the Crumbling Dirt, who had once rattled the whole of Tristain, they were still huge. The mud golems, with a height of roughly twenty meters, solidly stumbled along, gradually drawing closer to the collapsed walls.

On the backs of the mud golems were flags bearing the family emblems of their respective creators, and Guiche, upon noticing a familiar emblem amongst them, instinctively yelled out loud,

"T-that's my brother's mud golem!"

It must belong to his brother, since the flag fluttering on its back bore the emblem of the Gramont family, 'A Rose and Panther'.

At that instant, with a whoosh, a large object of some sort flew straight towards the mud golems approaching the wall. Wham! One of the mud golems had its abdomen shot through, making a gaping hole. The golem immediately lost its balance and collapsed into a heap onto the ground. The metallic lights shot towards the approaching golems one after another, feeling many of them as they were struck by its fire.

"What in the world was that?" Guiche gasped.

"It's a giant ballista," Nicola replied immediately. "I'm afraid they're probably operated by the orcs. It's a three-meter-long weapon based on the crossbow, capable of shooting giant bolts. If a human were to be struck by it, they would surely be smashed to pieces. But then again, they're not designed to be used against people."

Guiche worriedly watched his brother's golem. A bolt was sticking out of the golem's leg, but fortunately, the mud golem still remained standing.

"Is the Company Commander... a member of the Gramont family?" Nicola asked, noticing Guiche's excitement.

"I'm the youngest son."

Hearing Guiche's reply, Nicola's eyes opened wide in astonishment.

"That means you are the Marshal's…! What a surprise! What brought you to a lowly musket battalion like ours? With your father's name, whether it be the knights or an elite regimental headquarters, wouldn't you be able to join any battalion you desire?"

"If I were to use my father's name, does it not mean that it is no longer because of my merit?" Guiche replied as he looked to the front.

Nicola was unable to say anything, but after a while, he grinned and slapped Guiche's shoulder.

"I like your kind of attitude, young master. Since that's how it is, we ain't returning back home until we win our merit and glory!"

Soon after, a squadron of dragon knights arrived as well. Heading straight towards the ballistae on the battlements, and with a combination of magic and dragon fire, they quickly silenced the ballistae.

Finally arriving at the foot of the collapsed wall, which had been turned into rubble by the cannon fire earlier, the mud golems began clearing away the rubble.

"They're making an entrance."

His men would soon rush into the city through that entry. Guiche's entire body began to tremble uncontrollably.

"You're shaking?"

"…E-even though I would really like to say it's due to the excitement…it's most probably because of fear. Ugh…"

"Heh, being honest is a good thing, you will never succeed on reckless courage alone. But, you can't be too cowardly either. Regardless, just let me take care of it."

Nicola raised his hands towards the roughly hundred musketeers behind him. Another fifty or so pikemen acted as their guard. This company consisting of roughly hundred and fifty men were the soldiers under the command of Guiche.

"Prime and load your cartridge—!"

The Musketeers then leisurely loaded their barrels with bullets and gunpowder.

"Company Commander sir, might I trouble you to light this?" Nicola pulled a length of slow match towards Guiche.

Guiche nodded and cast an 'Ignite' spell on the cord. Accompanying the sizzling noise of the slow match smoldering, a burning smell hung in the air. Nicola called a soldier over and handed the ignited cord over to be distributed amongst the other soldiers.

"This is a slow match given by our company commander! Make sure that it is not extinguished!"

The response that returned lacked any sense of enthusiasm.

Rumble—! The golems cleared away the wall. At that moment, Nicola poked Guiche in the waist and said,

"Company Commander sir, let's go."

Raising his wand while still trembling, Guiche yelled out,

"G-G-Gramont Company, forward!"

The veteran Musketeers followed behind with staggering footsteps. It was only then that Guiche realized – it was only his own company that was charging forward! The order to charge hadn't been passed down from the top yet!

"Hey, Sergeant—" He was about to voice his complaint, but stopped upon noticing Nicola's calm and confident expression.

Once a company had begun advancing, it was almost impossible to halt their advance, and thus they could only continue moving forward.

A few seconds later, an order to "Charge!" resounded from the ranks behind.

Like a surging tidal wave, soldiers, knights, and assorted others all stormed in their direction.

"We're all old veterans after all. If we don't start out a bit earlier, we won't be able to keep up."

Probably because they had set out earlier, Guiche's company was the first to reach one of the breaches along the battlements. But a couple of Knights swept past them, storming into the city.

"But we were the first to get here!" Guiche shouted as he prepared to storm inside, right before Nicole grabbed him.

Immediately afterward, the knights which had just charged in were sent flying back out together with their mounts, landing in front of Guiche in a miserable state. It seemed that on the other side of the wall were club-wielding orcs, waiting for simple-minded fools like them to deliver themselves to their doom.

Enormous monsters with a size at least five times that of a human, the group of orcs spotted Guiche's party and immediately stormed towards them. Guiche remembered the time when he had gone treasure-hunting with everyone; how they had been ambushed by orcs like these as well. His bronze golems had been pummelled into oblivion by them back then.

A sense of dread welled up within him.

"Fire! Fire! Quickly, fire!" Guiche began to yell frantically.

"Don't fire just yet! Company Commander sir! Use an incantation to knock over that guy furthest at the back! Quickly!"

Then, acting accordingly to what he had said, Guiche waved his artificial rose. Erupting from the ground below, a hand grabbed a hold of the leg of the orc at the back.

With a "Crash!" right in the middle of the narrow breach in the wall, the orc tripped over.

"1st platoon! The leading group is your target! Fire!"

Without delay, Nicola issued the order to pour volley fire onto the orc at the head of the approaching group.

The thirty or so musketeers fired their guns in concert at the leading orc, shredding it to a honeycomb. The other orcs at the forefront were felled onto the ground as well, blocking the advance of the group behind them. Not the type to let such an opportunity go, Nicola bellowed his next order without hesitation.

"2nd platoon! Fire—!"

Although the orcs were capable of waving their clubs about even after a barrage of bullets, they still couldn't endure the impact of the dozens of bullets fired at such close quarters.

The orcs which were trailing behind decided to retreat, but between the narrow breach of the wall and the orc at the rear that had been knocked to the ground by Guiche's magic, they were unable to move. At the front, they were obstructed by the corpses of their allies. Just as they stumbled and trudged through the corpses to charge through, they were greeted with the volley fire of the remaining Musketeers.

The last few remaining orcs were then met with the charging pikemen and were quickly eliminated.

Staring at the twenty or so orc corpses on the ground, Guiche exclaimed in admiration,

"S-so powerful..."

While he instructed the Musketeers to reload their bullets, Nicolas revealed a grin.

"It's because these guys are very simple-minded- once they spot the enemy, they'll come charging straight at them."

The veteran sergeant laughed as he patted Guiche's shoulder.

"Company Commander sir, look, now you can earn the highest merit."

And just like that, the ragtag Battalion demonstrated an extraordinary level of solidarity. Meanwhile on another front, was the solitary "trump card" of the allied army.

It was Louise with an unknown metallic looking golem in her side. Of course, neither Guiche nor anyone from the soldiers under his command knows the maker of such golem. It was a beautifully crafted piece of art. Every piece of it resembled a human. Still, its glowing red eyes and metallic color betrayed its artificial nature. It was almost like the whole golem were constructed from some kind of melted metal. Always wriggling always changing its surface. As the small group ran they looked around adorning the beautiful city meanwhile escaped from their pursuers.

Saxe-Gotha was built upon a relatively high mountain. Encircled on all sides by a wall, the main road shaped like a five-pointed star was constructed within. Legend says that this was the first city built by the Founder on the continent of Albion; Whether this was the truth or not was impossible to know.

However, it was only the five roads of that pentagram that displayed that elegant geometric design, within it was a complex of countless side streets and disorderly alleyways. It was no different than the other cities that could be seen all over Halkeginia.

At the moment, Louise was running frantically through a small alleyway. The previously mentioned golem like creature could be seen by her side. That was in truth it was a summoned by Zero to protect Louise but its uses exhausted by scouting mission due to its low level. (at least compared to Zero and other players it has low levels. The creature was an automaton changeling. One of Zero Middle Tier automaton summons. What came with his Advanced Android level and further strengthened by his Nanotech World Destroyer Job Class.

The creature agility and defense exceeded of a level 40 NPC however its offensive power was only of a level 25 NPC) It was perfect for scouting due to its ability to mimic abilities even ten levels above its own level with 60% efficiency and perfectly mimicking other creature's appearance. However, to use its full power it needed to transform back in its original form.

Its body is constructed from microscopic nanobots. It was invulnerable to physical damage and able to infect others with just injuring them. Injecting the miniature robots in their system that its body constructed from. Giving them a nice debuff in the process.

If you want to compare the automation functionality who followed Louise. You can compare it to the T1000 model from the Terminator 2 movie. It could disguise itself and change shape, fight in close range, however, its ranged attacks was not so great you could say they were almost non-existent.

The previously mentioned duo followed closely by the various members of the dragon knights in disguise.

Chasing them from their rear were ten or so huge trolls and fang-bearing ogres; both were giants that measured roughly five meters tall. Of course, the said summon could take them out easily by just injuring the creatures then leaving to the previously mentioned 'little helpers' take care of them and killing them inside out. But for Zero's command, the changeling did not do so. His only task was to protect Louise and not to take care of her pursuers. When the time comes he will take actions.

Fortunately, this being a small alleyway, the beasts seemed to be struggling to squeeze through. Because they were crashing through protruding walls and windows alike as they chased through, it took them quite a while. If it had been a wide open plain instead, Louise and they would surely have been caught up to in an instant.

Louise cursed under her breath how useless the escort that Zero gave her. Who was not in the scene due for one moment for the next he announced he has a business meeting and had to leave the battlefield. Then disappeared before Louise could retort by flashing away.

To find out why Louise was running back and forth through the maze of alleyways within Saxe-Gotha, we would have to begin from the mission that they had accepted.

In the simplest sense, their objective coincided with that of the assaulting main force: Infiltrate the city from the opposite side. Their original purpose was to use "Illusion" to create a phantom army, thus plunging the enemy into disarray…

"Why did you have to suddenly yell out like that?! Hey!" shouted Louise as she ran.

Three hours ago, they had snuck into the city under the cover of darkness.

"Didn't I already tell you? Act normally and don't praise that idiot name!"

"This unit only following its creator orders. Creator-sama is soo cool!" he announced making ridiculous flexing poses with his arms meanwhile ran.

"What!? What that idiot ordered you?!" Louise glared at him. "Creator-sama said you slacking with your exercise. You need some exercise. You are flabby..."

Louise head grows and steamed as they ran from the creatures. "I will beat him so much!" she yelled as she shook her clenched fist.

Turning back to T1000. Let's just call our artificial friend this name from now on. "And you just had to blow our cover?!"

"Correct..." he nodded. "It was the sensible solution." he looked back. "These creatures the perfect exercise partners for you... their flabby body and deformed face resembles yours."

Louise had enough. She hit the creature but it was without effect. Its body just rippled. "Hmmm... I love pudding..." he announced.

The thing is, Louise's Void magic required an exceptionally long incantation period was the fact why they were in such situation.

Just as she was chanting the incantation on a street corner whilst pretending to be preaching, an Albion noble responsible for patrolling went over to inquire:

"Who are you people supposed to be?" as expected. In that time T1000 still wore one of the Albion citizen's faces who they knocked out previously.

"We are participants in the Founder's Rite of Passage, which has brought us to this ancient city of Saxe-Gotha. We wish for Albion to achieve victory, so we are currently praying to the heavens."

Although René had said so without blinking an eye, the patrolling magician, with a peculiar expression, still asked.

"Don't tell me... you're spies sent by Tristain and Germania?!"

Louise hastily shook her head rapidly.

René also shook his head.

Then T1000, noticing the huge troll standing behind the magician, inadvertently cried out loud:

"Correct... we are certainly spies..." said sarcastically the automaton.

The magician immediately brought his face close to the man before him, "A very rarely seen face..."

The magician meticulously measured T1000 up.

"Let me ask you - who is the General that commands the 2nd Army of the Holy Republic of Albion?"

 _"This information's are not amongst the parameters what Creator-sama gave me... How am I supposed to know such things?"_

Looking around him, all he could see where the beads of the sweat on everyone's foreheads. " _Does not matter. These creatures will be the perfect exercise partners for the little flabby girl..."_

The enemy magician pressed his face closer, glaring fiercely at him, and said,

"What's wrong? You don't know? You don't even know the name of the General who protects this place? Do you really hail from Albion? Spit it out!"

He stared the man before him with a blank expression.

"Bonaparte Napoleon." He made up such an answer. When it came to general's names, he only knew a few ones. But he thought his great creator resembled mostly Napoleon. Without the said man flaws and arrogance about his own superiority. Of course, he only thought these things because of the limited information what his memory contained and his unquestionable loyalty towards his creator.

"What "Bonaparte Napoleon?! Where's he from?! Why couldn't you give a more appropriate answer?!" shouted Louise as she ran.

"He was a great general of his time! In so much, he became his country Emperor from a simple minor aristocrat family fourth son. He grows out himself as the Emperor of his country. Then almost managed to conquer the entire continent. He was defeated due he made many enemies and mistakes under his career. Still, after he defeated and were banished to a small island. He managed to pull the same prank again. That time almost succeeding..."

"Whatever, I won't blame you for now."

No, rather it was all his fault, but nothing could be done now. Louise continued,

"But why didn't you just take care of them like usual? There was only a few of them! Zero made you or not? You supposed to be strong like him!"

When T1000 had replied "Bonaparte Napoleon", the magic caster was taken aback, before yelling "Suspicious persons!" and launching a surprise attack with the troll.

Of course, T1000 could block the attack and slice his attackers to pieces by transforming his arms to blades. But the little flabby master needed a little exercise.

After blocking the enemy attack. Somehow, with Rene's and other's magic cover, they were able to repel the enemy and run away. However, since most of the dragon knights were Dot mages, they quickly ran out of magic.

The number of pursuers increased while they were trying to escape. Residents all along the street slightly opened windows and anxiously watched the chase.

At that moment, from the other side of the town, the explosive sound was heard. The main force's attack started.

"The attack started!"

Louise firmly primed her lips. Their mission to assist in the main force's attack by creating disturbance… failed.

"It's because of you!"

She shouted at T1000, who ran next to her.

"You are the one who did not discuss our cover personality with us. The fault lies in you." the automaton answered like a smart-ass.

Louise gritted her teeth hearing the smart-ass retort and started to yell. "Why are you so useless at most crucial moments? Why are you not like your creator? Hey!"

The moment when an irritated Louise shouted, an orc group came out of the corner of the street in front.

Trolls from the rear, orcs from the front.

They were completely trapped. There was no way to counterattack.

Rene wiped his lips.

"I wanted to die in the sky at least."

"Well, I wouldn't be happy dying from a crash."

The demi-humans started closing in… but then, looking up into the sky…

Boooooooooom! - the group of orcs ahead blazed up suddenly.

"Dragon Knights!"

Rene and others shouted. T1000 looked up into the sky as well with a bored expression what resembled his master.

The dragon knight swooped down from the sky, shooting spells and magic breaths, driving the enemy away.

"Our colleagues from the 3rd Company," Rene shouted.

Dressed up in white clothes, Julio was riding the first wind dragon. There were ten knights. Five went after trolls, while the other five landed around T1000 and the others. The said Julio Chesaré sent by the Pope of Romalia himself to investigate the strange happenings around Tristain.

The magical light what destroyed the ships, the enormous golems what stomped the Albion army to paste, blocked the Germania fleet to attack the small country and of course the Appearance of the man who the people only call 'White Angel/Demon' amongst each other.

The Pope sent Julio by the intent to keep an eye of Louise and her familiar.

As every high ranking individual. The Pope of Romalia as well has ears and eyes outside of his habitat. And Julio as his most trusted agent and closest in age to Louise was the perfect candidate to investigate the situation. If it turns out Louise, her familiar or the 'White Demon' (who he suspected was Zero under disguise) turns out as heretics or connected. The Pope will need to make the necessary steps to ensure the stability of 'Brimiric Faith'.

Strangely they started to receive reports about cultist whose worshipping this 'White Demon' and see him as their savior in the Apocalypse all around the continent. Of course, they were a just minority whose voice hastily silenced by the closest Inquisitor agents. But still, the cult was disturbing. In this stage they were meaningless. But in the near future, they might be quite a headache if they did not take care of them quickly.

Julio, of course, snagged Zero with his questions when they meet. Not as if it bothered Zero at first. But after a while, it became quite bothersome. Julio even tried to make him jealous by taking Louise in a drive on his dragon. Trying to force him to reveal his abilities. Of course, without success.

Zero just shrugged him off by waving them while they took away from the ground then went back to his usual stroll around the camp.

"Quickly, get on!"

Julio shouted. Louise, Rene, and the rest hastily jumped onto the dragons. After confirming that all members got on the dragons, Julio lifted up. He eyed the suspicious silver colored liquid like creature for a moment. But after taking a human form he shrugged and continued the rescue operation. He was sure it was Zero's creation. He will ask him about it later.

"We saw you being chased from above," Julio explained.

Louise, feeling relieved, patted her chest, and said thanks to Julio.

"Thank you. We survived." she glared at T1000 behind her angrily. If T1000 could feel anything. He would surely shiver from Louise killing gaze.

"Don't thank us yet."

Discouraged Louise's shoulders dropped.

"We… failed the mission. No good…"

Julio pointed to the ground.

"Indeed. There doesn't seem to be that much of a change in the general situation."

The power of Tristain-Germania united armies was huge. The Albion army that consisted only of the demihumans, which, with their large bodies were not able to fight in tight streets, were now retreating.

"But, differently from the scouting mission, the powers used in diversion weren't of much use…" Julio said and Louise looked down.

"But I cannot understand using such cute girl like you as a 'tool'. Well, I am not a soldier."

T1000 nodded.

"Indeed... you are not a soldier... your movements are clumsy." T1000 pointed out Julio flaws.

"I am a priest, a servant of God, not army." he retorted. Then turned out the changeling. "What are you anyway? You don't seem human. Are you some kind of golem?"

The automaton changeling bowed his head. "Perhaps... Zero-sama created me to protect the Pinkhead."

Louise had enough. She hit T1000 and her fist went through the hole what opened on his head.

Julio watched with amazement the golem like creature. "What are you made of? You seem made of some kind of metal. But I never saw such metal what are capable of such thing. Neither Golem who could think individually. So... what are you really?"

"As I said... I created by Zero-sama. My body constructed miniature particles of metal alloy. I can shapeshift thanks to I am not constructed from a single metal frame. But billions and billions of metal pieces. This is why I look liquid when I am in my original form." he took up different faces showing his shape shifting ability. Julio, Guiche, Malicorne, Zero and of course Louise. As Louise, the creature showed a distasteful expression towards Louise what made Louise shiver.

"As for how he gave me free will? False. Maybe I can communicate you freely. But my actions limited to Zero-sama programming. I am bound to his orders like any other golem like creature." he said while still wearing Louise's face and bodily features. The creepiest thing was T1000 mimicked Louise voice. Her sweet voice combined with the monotone tone what the changeling used was creepy at least.

"Stop it! You creep me out! Change back immediately!" ratted Louise as she hit the creature.

"Fascinating... I need to ask Zero how he made you... such magnificent golems would be welcomed addition in Romalia. I am sure his Highness the Pope would be fascinated if I showed you to him."

Louise's eyes widened. "T-The Pope..." she gasped. Then pointed to the creature. "T-This garbage, water like the abomination of golemancy?! It can't even follow his creator orders normally!"

Julio smiled. "I think he just did..."

"Whaaa!?" she glared the Golem impersonator who just nodded. "I just followed Creator-sama programming." then looked to Louise still wearing her face. "Flabby little girl..." Louise leaned forward in defeat. She had enough for today.

* * *

 **Scene Change:** **End of the fourth week of Wynn's month**

The Germania-Tristain united army took over the city of Saxe-Gotha in about one week from the beginning of the attack.

Damage was negligible. Huge demi-humans were not capable of moving well in the urban area suited for humans and were defeated in even one-on-one battles.

The town was occupied smoothly, due to the residents' cooperation as well. The town residents felt a grudge against Albion's army as it took all their supplies, and one-by-one they cooperated with the allied forces. They informed the allied forces about the buildings where the demi-humans lurked and fought together.

And, at the end of the fourth week of Wynn's month, during the day of the week of Ing, in the central plaza of Saxe-Gotha, the town liberation was declared.

All the City Council members of Saxe-Gotha, including the Mayor, the citizens, and the governing staff of the Tristain-Germania united army were gathered.

Going up on the platform constructed at the center of the plaza, General of the united army, Supreme Commander de Poitiers greeted them.

"Thus, I declare the city of Saxe-Gotha liberated. I give the limited self-government right to the Saxe-Gotha City Council under the supervision of Tristain and Germania governments."

A shout of joy bolted up from residents who were nursing a grudge for the present Albion government.

The great general on the platform was giving a fiery speech. As if Albion was already defeated and the victory of his army was doubtless.

Zero raised the cracked Derf in his hand. In the last day the sword blade fallen to pieces and now only the battered hill was usable. "You look like shit Derf..." Zero said absent minded.

"That's because of you I look like this! You should know not to clash with that barbarian and his evil sword!" shouted the sword. "I say that blade was the evil itself! Pure malice and depression!

"Sorry..." Zero starched his head innocently.

Derf sighed. "It does not matter. What happened cannot be undone... Unless you know a way to reverse it... partner... Heh? You know a way. Do you? Little God. Please don't keep secrets before me... tell it your faithful partner. Come on!" Urged him Derf.

A small smile settled on his face. "Maybe I know... maybe not... who knows..."

"I know it! Don't make me wait, partner! I want to shine again!" Zero pushed a few times the cracks and they become bigger. "IT HURTS! DON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"Such a cry-baby... and when I wanted to forge you a new body..."

"A new body you say?" Zero nodded hearing Derf interested voice. "You know... meanwhile I was in that dark place where you put me... I saw a few beauties... I would not mind If you introduce me to them... maybe my broken heart can be mended by embracing such beautiful creations... who knows... maybe I can even forgive you..."

Zero chuckled. "Aren't you a little greedy... those girls are special to me... if you take away their virginity... maybe I drop you into the smelter..."

"Hey! Free to try partner... so... what do you say? Care to introduce me to the ladies?"

"Maybe one day... but for now... we need a smith and a workshop to reforge you."

"But make me beautiful partner! I want to shine! I want to show that evil bastard of blades who is the boss! Do not mess with The Legendary Derflinger!" for a moment Derf reconsidered what he said. "Thinking about it. Leave a few scars... the ladies love scarred men. They say it gave them some kind of charm."

"Don't worry... you will be better than ever... I have a few metal what can make you stronger than ever."

"That's the spirit partner!" (a cough, cough) "It still hurt when I laugh..."

Meanwhile, on the other side, Louise, who was in a long talk with Julio, felt absent-minded as well. She looked at Julio. He was a pleasant sight. There wasn't a girl who would not be attracted to him.

However, she only had her eyes set on her familiar. Occasionally, she stole quick side-glances at him. Zero looked in this direction and looked hurt. In truth… he just waved at her.

 _"Here, now isn't that jealousy?"_

Familiar's habit is jealousy now.

Hee, hee-Eee Eee, Louise sang a song of victory in her heart as she saw Zero glanced towards them.

Though a smile threatened to break through, she desperately tried to suppress it.

Satisfaction!

 _"Now get a slight grasp of what I was feeling all this time_ ," she muttered in her mind.

"Miss Vallière."

"Ah, yes! W-what?"

Julio smiled.

"Excuse me. I am being called, I will have to leave you for a moment."

"Eh?"

Julio elbowed his way through the crowd until he stood in front of the General on the platform. Julio's pretty face made Saxe-Gotha's women sigh. "Isn't this officer handsome?" "He is not an officer but a Priest?" One could hear whispers all around.

It looked like in front of General de Poitiers, not only Julio, but some other nobles were lined up as well.

After confirming that all nobles gathered up in front of him, the general twitched his mustache.

"Eeh, I introduce these brave men to you all. They fought in Saxe-Gotha's liberation war, like legendary heroes they stood their ground with weapons in their arms. Only by their efforts, this marvelous victory was achieved. Thus, as a general authority, I present them with the Medal of White Hair Soul."

Applause rang.

Next, the officer calls the recipient's names in order.

"De Vineuil Independent Musket Infantry Battalion, 2nd Company Commander, Guiche de Gramont!"

"Y-yes!"

Louise's mouth dropped.

"Guiche?" as in Guiche, their Academy of Magic classmate?

"He and his men bravely fought in the streets single-handedly. Moreover, they were the first to clean streets of orcs. The mission was a success, and they freed up more than a few dozen of houses. Applaud him and his men!"

Thunderous applause rang. Guiche, with a wide yet somewhat shy smile, accepted the reward on the neck. A young person, with a similar face to his, came out and clung to Guiche.

"Psst, I heard that's Field Marshal Gramont's youngest child." "There now is the second son…" "Nooo, could it be 'The Lion's' child…" rumors flew.

Louise felt strange. " _That stupid Guiche is rewarded? Can't be, I wonder what Montmorency will say when she hears this! Maybe change her opinion a little?_

Apparently, it was an elder brother that clung to him. He didn't look comfortable while receiving his older brother's blessings.

Somehow she envied Guiche.

Blessed by a family and acknowledged by them. Of course, her family let her participate in the war. But only by the pressure of her familiar. Not really support more like a compulsion.

Though Louise military achievements were much bigger than Guiche's, things like this could not be done publicly.

However, once this war ended… when the peace comes… she will tell her family about her large military achievements and loyalty to the mother-country. Right!

Maybe then they will change their opinion about her. But for now, she cannot stumble and take even the slightest credit for her own achievements.

When thinking she remembered Zero disappearance before her Infiltrator mission. The feint mission sneaking into the town failed thanks to Zero creation has been blown. Louise watched Zero and gave him side-glances from afar. _"He should have more pride in his actions... "_ she thought.

* * *

 **Scene Change:** **Tristainia capital of Tristain:**

In Tristainia, the capital of Tristain, inside a workroom, a 17-year-old queen closed her eyes in silent prayer.

It was fairly cold in the workroom, where all useless decoration was taken away and replaced by a table with a big tactical map of Halkeginia and Albion. Stick full with markers about the current operations and packed full with wooden soldier and ship figures. Aside from that table only Henrietta's work desk, her chair, and an altar remained. The whole room was like a mausoleum. Gloomy. ridden from all light and good feelings.

In the room, wrapped up in a black dress and covered, Henrietta was kneeling.

In front of her stood a small altar, decorated with a small image of Founder Brimir inside.

Founder Brimir's image looked like it was a mold for Halkeginia's advent.

His hands extended wide as if opening the door, an abstract image. It was not easy to see him as a person.

The reason for that was because drawing the Founder's traits in detail was considered disrespectful.

To tell the truth, no one knew the Founder's detailed traits anyway.

While she was silently praying, she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Your Majesty, it's me." It was Cardinal Mazarin's voice.

At first, she went to grab the wand and recite the "Unlock" spell… but then Henrietta shook her head, placed the wand on the table, stood up and unlocked the door.

Mazarin entered Henrietta's workroom and apologized as she puckered up her brows.

"Were you in the middle of work? Forgive my impoliteness."

"It's all right," Henrietta answered in a gloomy tone.

"I'm not so sure about that. You were praying and working from dawn till evening. Even if I go somewhere or come back, it's still the same."

Mazarin watched her coolly. The rumors that, after the Albion invasion, Henrietta locked herself in her room all day long were true.

Henrietta tried to explain herself.

"This powerless Queen can do nothing but offer her prayers and work for her country."

"Why you are dressed up in black? White suits Your Majesty much better."

"It's a war. Many officers and men have fallen. I'm mourning."

Mazarin, shifting his eyes in embarrassment, reported to Henrietta.

"Yesterday, our allied forces captured Saxe-Gotha. This way, our positions in Londinium were secured."

"Please send my congratulations to General de Poitiers."

"Certainly. One more thing…"

"Bad news?"

"That's right. The allied forces demand the replenishment of their food stocks. It is necessary to send more at once."

"But, based on the calculations, it'll take another 3 weeks,"

Mazarin said while looking at the report in his hand.

"Saxe-Gotha's resources were emptied. Our army had to give some to the local residents."

"Are enemies worried about the food as well?"

"No. The purpose is to make our army worried. They foresaw our food shortage and took all the food from the residents."

"That was cruel."

"It's a war."

Henrietta nodded.

"Please make the arrangements."

"Certainly. However… the state of our treasury is making us more and more worried."

"And the Minister of Finances?"

"He is conferring with the Gallia ambassador."

"Gallia?"

"The debt application. It takes a lot of money to fight."

Henrietta watched her own hand. Then she said in constrained voice.

"We have to win. So, we only have to win. We will return money from Albion's purse then."

"Though the day when that purse is obtained seems to be drifting away from a little."

"What?"

Henrietta's face became cloudy. Bad news seemed to favor this side.

"An enemy request for a truce came."

"Truce? For how long?"

"From the day after tomorrow, until the end of the Advent Festival. It is a custom that between Advent Festivals the war also takes a break."

The Advent Festival continues till the tenth, the biggest festival in Halkeginia. Because the Advent Festival starts during the first day of the new year… it will start after another week or less.

"Fighting will stop for as many as two weeks? No way! Custom or not, such a thing cannot be admitted! Moreover, they can't be trusted as they shamelessly broke the truce agreement before! They tried to attack the Academy of Magic and take all those children hostages! With such cruel company…"

The Academy of Magic was attacked the day after the invasion fleet had left. Though the students were fortunately safe, repressing it still claimed some lives.

"Although it doesn't inspire confidence, we don't have much to choose from. We still need to bring over the food. Until then, the army cannot move."

"Then attack Londinium for another week! All fleets! All troops! Why do you think we used our trump card – Void?!" Henrietta pressed Mazarin.

The Prime Minister gave some advice to the enraged Queen,

"Your Majesty. Soldiers and generals are also people. Overworking them will not lead you anywhere. Though I understand that you want to reach a conclusion soon… concede on this point. We may need to consider to request the help of a neutral party to take care of things..."

"You mean Zero... You want us to hire him again!"

Mazarin bowed his head respectfully. "Yes... Your Highness. That would be a sensible solution in this situation."

Henrietta held herself back and hung her head.

"…I said too much. Please forget about it. You are right about it all."

After immediately signing the peace treaty, Mazarin stood up, but stopped at the door and turned around.

"Your Majesty, when the war ends, take these black clothes off; they do not suit you. What would King Wales say if he saw you like this?"

Henrietta did not answer. A concerned expression settled on her face. _"Wales... where are you when I need you most?"_ she clenched her fist.

"Let it be. It's enough, mourn only for your mother." Mazarin said in a gentle, father-like voice.

After the Cardinal left, Henrietta let out a sigh.

"Aah. What I am saying – Louise of Void?"

She muttered in a sad, silent voice.

"…for this goal, I am changing an important person into a tool."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Saxe-Gotha**

In Saxe-Gotha, the third day after signing, the truce with the Holy Republic of Albion came into being.

Inside the room of the inn that the allied forces had taken over, Louise sat in front of the fireplace.

In four days the New Year would begin. Then, the Founder's Advent festival would start.

Though the war had not ended yet, the town was wrapped in the strangely restless atmosphere. No, war may be the reason why they wanted to act so loudly. For the people of Albion, it could be the only chance to relax.

The truce period was like a present from the Founder, and Saxe-Gotha's citizens, as well as the Tristain and Germanian soldiers, wanted to enjoy themselves to the fullest.

People, dressed up in various colorful clothes, strode cheerfully through the town.

Because Albion, the floating continent, was located 3,000 emails above sea level, winters were sudden and harsh. A skinny person like Louise was exceedingly sensitive to the cold. She experienced Albion's winter for the first time. All wrapped up in a blanket, she trembled in front of the brightly burning fireplace.

Louise called Zero, who was sitting alone, away from her, inspecting the still broken Derf. "I don't understand... why those forces are too cold and weak... I did not even use Prismatic Metals and they did not even manage to melt the lowest quality of metals in my possession... not speaking about heating them by a single bit..." he mumbled.

"Maybe your metals too resistant partner... remember the faces of the smiths? They almost ran away like they saw some kind of demon after hours of heating. Yet, still, the metal what you gave them was completely cold... like it does not even react to the heat."

Zero showed a small smile. "Yes, that was funny..." then his usual blank, concerned expression returned. "Yet... I need a way to forge you a more resistant body. Those garbage metals what those traders offered out of the question... they are not even the lowest quality of the metals in my possession."

"I am sure you will figure something out partner... sooner or later... I need a good body... this handle starts to become uncomfortable..."

Zero sighed. "I hope you are right... or the only thing that I can use you will be Door Stays or speaking placemat..."

"That was just rude..." retorted Derf.

"It's cold, isn't it? Why don't you come in front of the fireplace?" Louise called for the pensive mercenary.

There was no answer. Then Louise recalled their recent fight after meeting again.

Louise complained to Zero. Not as the automaton player cared. She still remembered when he came back from the battle with the Albion Dragon force. His previous spotless duster was full of holes and tattered. His limbs and half of his face covered with white bandages. His left arm completely twisted hung on his side. She really worried about him. But strangely… a few days later. He was completely fine… She did not understand. And whenever she asked about it Zero. He just gets rid of her by saying.

 _'What are you saying Louise? Are you saying I am some kind of regenerator? Don't be ridiculous… maybe you are just hallucinated… by the way… did you sleep enough in the last few days? You know? The lack of sleep can cause such hallucinations…'_

She shook her head. That was not a hallucination. She asked multiple people. Even Guiche and Julio. All of them saw the same thing. The ragged Zero who resembled more like a corpse when he arrived back from the battle than a living being.

Louise worried. She was worried about her familiar and friend… no… lover…

"Hey, Zero. Are you listening to me? It's cold! Are you still worrying about the other day, well I forgave you already! You must stay healthy! It's a familiar's responsibility!"

There was no answer again. Zero sat on the side of the bed, his back turned to Louise, watching and speaking with Derf like Louise not even existing.

"What are you doing?"

Still wrapped up in the blanket, she approached him and saw Zero watching the handle what remained from Derf and murmuring under his nose.

"What?" he turned to Louise recognizing she watching him.

"Do you want an another sword? I can buy for you if you want." offered Louise with a sweet tone.

"Not necessary. I just wondering where I could find a hot enough forge to reforge him..."

"Did you tried in the city?"

"Yep... no forge hot enough to even warm the metals what I want to use to reforge him."

"Maybe another kind of metal? I saw a lot of quality metalwork's in the city. Or maybe you can ask the mayor about it."

Zero sighed. "I did... I found nothing good... they all trash..."

"Why are you always complaining? Why are you such a crybaby?!" retorted Louise. Then a thoughtful expression moved on her face. "Anyway! I wanted to ask you about that guy..."

"That guy?" _Zero raised his brow._

"You know what I speaking about! That bulky black armored guy! Just who is he!? And how did you survive that strike! I clearly saw he almost cleaved you half! You always avoid the subject when I ask about it."

"Oh... that?" Zero shrugged. "Old acquaintance... nothing more... most likely the revolutionaries hired him. As cleaving in half? I don't know what you are speaking about. It is evident I am in one piece... or not? No living being survive such direct hit... maybe your eye played tricks with you..." Zero answered.

"Don't play with me! I saw what I saw!" Louise prattled showing her adorable puffed cheeks. "I saw he almost cleaved you half! I saw how you looked when you returned from the battle! You looked more like a corpse than an actual living being! I asked multiple people! All said the same!" she yelled. She almost started to cry out of her worry.

Zero did not even spare her a glance. "You start to become senile Louise. Hallucinating such things are not a joke. Maybe I need to call a doctor."

"I am not senile!" shouted the pink furiously. Her eyes like a mirror from the appeared tears.

Then she swallowed her wore and shrugged uncomfortably. She thought angrily. " _Yada, wasn't it like that when he pushed me down the other day? Get yourself together! Enough! Will that idiot familiar attack me now? Ya-yadda_ – her body trembled. _"I need some warm... body warmth!"_

That's why she tried to provoke him. But she could never admit it to the person in question.

However, Zero simply stood up, patted gently Louise's head and walked towards the door.

"W-where are you going?!" She asked, disappointed.

"For a walk," He answered briefly, leaving the room. "I need some fresh air."

He left what remained from Derf on the nearby desk.

Louise came dragging the loose blanket, back to the fireplace and sat down hugging her knees. Derflinger called out to Louise.

"Foolish woman."

After these words, Louise's face popped out of the blanket.

"W-what… He's at fault! He always hesitates…"

"And who do you think is the cause of that?"

"I d-don't know!"

At a loss, Louise shouted.

"Then I'll tell you. Partner is like a river. You can't force a river to flow according to your whim! You need to flow with the river. You can't expect him to speak about painful memories."

Louise bit her lips. "I-it's natural! He is a familiar, and I am a noble!"

"Really?"

Louise's face crumbled. Showing her girlish side, Louise sulked.

"H-he is evil. What if I am cold and alone, but he goes with other girls instead…"

"What did you say when he was in the room. Nothing! You hesitated. Instead, you started to nagging themes what he doesn't want to speak about or in another case. You started to lecture him about that maid who 'unbuttoned'."

"Uuh…"

"Haha, therefore, you flirted with a handsome boy. Don't you think you overdid it? Anyway, even if it was just an act, you just had to go and make that cruel remark. 'When riding behind someone, it's better to ride behind a good-looking boy' was it?"

Louise cast her eyes down.

"When you look at it, that Romalia priest is indeed better looking when it comes to showing expressions and emotions. Still, I like Zero more. Despite his always bland, expressionless sour face."

"…Aren't you exaggerating?"

"Probably, anyhow, it wasn't about the face. Partner patiently did not go to the eastern lands, just to keep you company. To you, he even refrained some points of his usual contract. And believe me. You would be in trouble if he gave you the same treatment as his usual contractors. I guess such 'loyalties embodiment' is said to be no good at all. His bland emotionless, sarcastic self can't compete in handsomeness with other men. "

"However, he shows power and will like no other. Not speaking about. He is surpassing any other mage who I ever meet and still not think he is better than others. The corruption what always came with such power especially with his did not even corrupt him with the slightest margin... I never meet a person like him. You should appreciate him before it too late." Derf continued his rant for a while how lucky Louise is then going silent.

Louise listened for five minutes and blushed furiously. Then, she went to the window and looked outside, looked behind the curtain, opened the closet, sought under the desk, and once she finally confirmed that there was no one in the room to listen, she turned back to the legendary sword.

"Hey, is it true? To whom he said that? How?"

"Partner is a complicated person yet sometimes very simple minded. Even I don't know the time to times what do I think about him. Though it's up to you - to believe or not."

With a blush on her cheeks, Louise became silent.

"Really, it was obvious that partner looked to be concerned."

Louise bluntly puffed her cheeks.

"I-I got it already. I forgive him! Isn't it good enough?!"

"Then apologize, tell those little, gentle words. After all this time I did not manage to know him entirely. Maybe he just concerned because of you..."

 _"Or because of that scary lady..."_ Derf rolled his imaginary eyes.

"Me? Why?! Apologizing to him…"

"Normally it should be done by both, however now it is your turn to give in because you were nasty."

For a while, Louise groaned – Uuuh, auuu, iiiii – regretting.

"I got it already! Only need to apologize! Just apologize!"

She shouted. Was that an apologizing attitude?

However, Derflinger muttered warningly.

"But Partner was seriously sulking this time… he was truly disgusted by you, you know. Such an apology might not be enough." joked Derf in a serious tone.

Louise started to look troubled.

"Worried?"

"D-don't be stupid! It will be all right! No one can ask more for an apology!"

"Hmmm."

Derflinger became silent. Because he wasn't saying anything for a while, Louise grew impatient.

Eventually, Louise became restless. She took up a piece of firewood which was placed near the fireplace and "Piiiiin" started to peel it off.

"Gloomy way of killing time."

"Shut up! Well, then, tell me! Teach me what do I have to do!"

"Love."

"Haaa?"

"Say, 'I am in love with Zero!"

"I can't say such thing!"

"Do you hate him?"

"I-it's not that…"

Louise hesitated.

"Well, then, aren't you in love?"

"I-it's not that! Anyway, I am saying that I want to say, that I am not saying that I am saying, that I am not in love! Uuuuh! Idiot! Worn-out sword!"

"Haah, if you are like that, then pushing him down is out of the question, right?"

"That's a splendid idea."

"Really?"

"Splendid. Stop joking! What kind of idea is that, for a master to push down! Seriously…"

"You won't push him down?"

"It's out of the question! Stupid!"

"Aah, but being pushed down by a loving partner, and then embraced tightly, was pleasant, wasn't it?"

With a scarlet blush on her cheeks, Louise cast her eyes down and said in a tiny voice.

"…that, c-could you talk about something else?" she asked.

"Then push him down. Not as if you had enough strength to ever try it..."

"I-I don't want to do that! Seriously! I'll only embarrass myself. Besides, it would be hard to push Zero down. Hey."

"So you say."

"Anyway, I am La Vallière's third daughter. I can't say I love you to such a foolish familiar. Thus, not love. Really. He is the one who needs to love me, well, I admit, it feels nice. It feels great when he worships me. But it's not enough! Do you understand?!"

"I understand… you are troubled by obstacles…"

"Anyway, faster, teach me of another way to mend his mood."

"Make love." Derf joked.

Louise slowly stood up and started to cast a spell.

"I won't blow you up. I'll melt you. Answer now, without joking. Do you have anything else to offer? You stupid disgrace of swords!"

Derflinger trembled.

"I'm over." He muttered.

"What?"

"It's very hard for me to think in my current state. I'm just a sword handle now. Legendary. But still, a sword handle..." he said sorrowfully.

"Because you are legendary, you should be more attentive to remarks."

"No words are good enough, if you hide your feelings, behind unbreakable pride."

Louise stepped back, thought for a while, and nodded.

"…What you said, is probably true. Though you are a sword you can understand a human's inner thoughts."

"It's because I lived so many years among them. And worked with them. It comes naturally. Now then, speaking of your situation…"

Louise and Derflinger discussed for a while… deciding a strategy. Zero will not know what hit him.

Zero bored of his stroll and amongst his thoughts sat down on a bench in a central plaza of Saxe-Gotha, watching people passing the road. Soldiers of Tristain and Germania and citizens of Saxe-Gotha all passed with lamp lights. The allied forces that occupied the streets walked proudly thrusting out their chests. As it was a truce period, they got drunk, cut loose, and ran after young girls, and ended up being shouted at by noble officers.

However, faces of citizens of Saxe-Gotha, unlike people of defeated countries, did not seem very sad. Sure, they were not pleased by the fact that their town was flooded by additional people. Yet, the aristocratic faction Reconquista, the present political power in Albion, was not in a great favor here.

Besides, because they delivered food, the allied forces seemed to be accepted as a liberation army.

Though the rampart was partially destroyed, damage to the urban area was avoided as much as possible, so there was hardly any loss for the town and citizens. Considering the war's end and the start of the anticipated Advent Festival, citizens were smiling broadly.

Zero watched them and started to gnaw one of his energy bars to pass time. Meanwhile thinking a way to reforge Derf and find a way to take out of the equation Lilith and her guild.

He just wanted to left alone. He just wanted to live in peace. Why is everyone nagging him? First Louise, then Kirche, then Tabitha, then Henrietta, then Lilith and her guilt and now that Julio guy who he suspected an inquisitor in disguise. So it is enough one missteps and he had to deal with that damn church too.

He really has enough. And he seriously considered leaving this damn continent with all of its problems and explore the waters. Maybe he finds more adventures and fewer naggers than here. Or maybe give a visit to the elves. From the films and the games, Zero played they seem rather nice and these people only exaggerating their demonic features out of their superstitious beliefs.

Maybe he even meets a Gandalf like the guy. He really liked him from The Lord of the Rings and Hobbit movies and books. He was his favorite character. 'You shall not pass!' he often quoted the famous quote back in YGGDRASIL.

Thinking this way, he grew even lonelier. And nostalgia hit him again. Zero recalled his small cabin home in the different world. His peaceful gamer life and stable income. He only had to deal with a few crazy fans and the bills. Not as much crazy variables like now.

Being wrapped up in such feelings… Zero was called from the back.

"Zero!"

Zero, for a moment, could not recognize whose voice it was. That voice shouldn't be here on this street. She was stationed in the nearby ship and according to the reports what he read. She will be on duty for a week at least. So how she is here?

The next moment, arms wrapped up tightly around Zero from the back.

"Yaaan, being able to meet you again! Feels great! I'm so happy to found you!" she fondled Zero from the back.

Barely thinking, he turned around, just to see the shining Siesta's face, with a broad smile.

"Hey Siesta... long-time no see..." he raised his hand welcoming the Chevalier maid. "How are you?"

"Hmmm? Who did Siesta meet here?"

A deep voice came from the back. It sounded sweetened.

"Manager Scarron? It is good to see you again." Zero welcomed him as well.

Manager Scarron was an effeminate man, dressed up in tight leather clothes. He managed the "Charming Faries" inn where Zero, Siesta, and Louise worked one summer. And next to him was Scarron's daughter Jessica.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hey!**

 **Sry to take it soo long. I was on vacation and I can't get internet... not speaking about any kind of electricity... -.- buh...**

 **Well... here I am now! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Safe travels! Safe winds untill we meet again traveler! :D**


	20. End of a long war! Begining of strife

**Thank you for reading my fanfic!**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I don't own Zero no Tsukaima, or as many people call it _The Familiar of Zero_ created by Noboru Yamaguchi**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Louise, under the guidance of Derflinger, developed Operation "Mend Zero's Mood."

Following Derflinger's instructions, Louise bought various materials from the inn's shop.

"This! You must be joking!" Louise screamed at the former legendary sword reduced to mere sword handle. Her head boiled in a bright led coloration of embarrassment and anger.

"It's not a joke. It's a proper apology to my partner." Derflinger said in a serious voice. However, what he really thought that was the mystery of the century.

"But why as an animal?! I'm a noble, a noble! Understand?!"

"Because of your high-handed status, how else you are going to apologize?"

"So you think to turn into familiar help?!"

"That's right. It's a great strategy. 'Zero, I'm sorry for my malicious remarks. For today, I'll be your familiar.'" Derflinger said, imitating Louise's sweet voice. If anyone would be in the room aside from the two of them, they most likely laugh their ass off.

"If you were to say 'Please' in such state, then maybe a partner, as he despite his looks like modesty, would forgive all your crimes?"

Louise shook her head and said. "Ouu, but not looking like this animal."

"Huu"

"Why a rabbit?!"

"My first idea was the black cat. Therefore, a black cat would be fitting. After all. If I remember right those animals were the most famous familiars."

Louise nodded understandingly.

"But once partner spoke me about a ten tailed bunny demon he fought and tamed. Thus, changed my mind, it is fitting to him. It is comprehensible. What is important is comprehension."

"How is a bunny dangerous!?" Louise shouted out her anger.

Derf rolled his nonexistent eyes. "Oh… believe me. If everything true what partner told me about that rabbit? Then we should be glad partner took care of that nightmarish creature before it reached here. He showed me a picture of it. And it's scary!" Derf shouted.

"Then you want me to dress up as a monster? That's your plan?!" shouted Louise as she threw a book from the nearby counter.

"Hey! That's not the point. Partner is strong and fought many nightmarish creatures in the past. Thus, it is best to show him something that he conquered in the past. A strong, majestic creature of nightmares."

"I am not nightmarish!" shouted Louise furiously.

"No… just crazy and stubborn…" mumbled Derf. The animated sword sighed. "Look… I think my partner is a hunter despite his looks. So, showing him a prey to the corner and conquer the adequate method to win his love."

After several seconds of hard thinking. Louise's cheeks blushed, while she stared at the white rabbit costume material, lined up in front of her.

"Well, at least I will make these parts by myself. I hope he will like him all of this... Stupid familiar... stupid fetishes..." she mumbled incomprehensibly.

Louise took out the sewing set that she borrowed from the inn, and from fur, leather, and strings started making "white rabbit's clothes," as Derflinger said.

While grappling with the fur for a while…she completed the white bunny's clothes. Though Louise had zero talent in sewing, somehow she still managed to make such simplistic shapes. True... she made a pinch cushion from her hand and fingers in the process.

Since now, the clothes were completed, Louise went near the mirror, to witness the destructive power of the white rabbit's costume.

"W-what's this?! With such clothes, I would embarrass myself before everyone!"

"It suits you well," Derflinger said in a composed voice. Barely able to withhold his laughter.

"Why ears?!"

Louise shouted while pointing to the object on her head, which imitated rabbit's ears. It was also cut out from white fur, reinforced with a thin tin wire to remain to stand and attached to the top of her head.

"It looks nice."

"But what about these clothes! Lewd! It's lewd!"

Trembling, Louise pointed at her image in the mirror. In short, only the essential parts of her body were covered with white fur.

The tight white-fur cloth was rolled around her breasts. She wore furry panties too. And, like socks, bits of fur were placed around her ankles.

The tail, made from a remaining material, attached to her buttocks.

"No, every part of your white rabbit costume is splendid," Derflinger said like it was somebody else's problem.

"What! Just a look at it makes one's head boil!"

Louise said in a painful voice. She now regretted listening to the sword.

"No, your body is young, it starts to originate a wild charm. Partner will be trounced."

Louise suddenly stopped.

"This is flirty attire, right? Partner will instantly jump on it."

"N-not of that sort. Stop joking." While saying so, Louise began making poses in front of the mirror. Not entirely convinced.

Fidgeting her fingers hesitatingly, she bent over tilting her head, then, with both hands on the floor, she turned around and tried out a sobbing pose.

"What? You want to be jumped on?"

"N-no! T-trying out, I'm just trying out! Honestly! I just feel uneasy!" she waved her hand before herself. Trying to avert the accusation ant the guilt she felt in the moment.

Eventually, Louise became pleased with the pose.

"Ah, it's nice. Cute."

She said. And received an agreement from Derflinger.

"Good. Stick with it."

However, once calming herself down, her embarrassment kicked in again.

"I-it's impossible after all! Impossible!" she collapsed to her knees in a sobbing position.

"This pose is just to raise his spirit, that's all."

"Even so, hey… But somewhat, hey… I, a duke's daughter… legendary… As expected… I can't-do such a thing. Don't feel like it."

"I tell you. Because of you. Partner is sulking."

"Uuh…" Louise groaned painfully.

"Just do it for one single day. Use a woman's important charms. Yes."

"…But." The girl hesitated to look away with an embarrassed expression.

Derflinger used the trump card.

"Do you want to lose to that maid?" coed the legendary sword reduced to a mere sword handle.

Louise's eyebrows shot up. Her eyes twitched. "What? Lose to whom?"

"No, nothing to worry about! As expected from 'Void'!" explained the legendary sword with a calm voice. However, he waved his little plan long time ago. He never thought it would work out like this.

"It won't happen. That m-maid will be the one to lose." At that moment. The doorknob of the room turned.

"Aaah, Partner came back!" Derflinger announced victoriously.

Louise breathed deeply, in-and-out, stood up in front of the door. Posing seductively as she practiced for minutes before the mirror.

"Remember. Noble's daughter. Leave your pride behind, be charming. All right?" she smiled charmingly.

"I-I know!" The next moment, the door swung open.

Louise blushed, squeezing her eyes shut, bent, forced herself not to cover her breasts with her hands, placed the thumb of her left hand under her lips, put her right hand on her hips, and screamed out the words previously decided with Derflinger.

"Y-y-y-you are my master for today!" Then… Louise waited for her partner's reaction. Still standing. Squeezing her eyes together.

However, there was no answer. It felt like an eternity.

What?! Through? Rejected? The heat of anger boiled in Louise's head.

"Say something! I won't wait forever!" She shuttered embarrassedly.

Then, Louise opened her eyes… However, it wasn't the sight of Zero gloomy faces that greeted her eyes.

"M-m-m-miss Vallière?" The one who stood there was a pale-faced, trembling Siesta.

"What an impressive sight…" said in a calm tone the mercenary standing not far from the chevalier maid.

"Pu. Pupu. When did you turn into a rabbit?"

It wasn't just Siesta. There were Scarron and Jessica too. Zero stood before them. Using his all-time bland look. Paired with a barely recognizable amused smile.

"Louise?" Zero titled his head. For a moment nothing happened. "I thought you are a naughty girl… but this? This will certainly raise my pay grade."

Then Louise started to scream.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

She stumbled on the ground. Our mercenary sighed tiredly. Removed his black duster and walked near Louise. Then covered her almost naked body with it. Louise looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Looking deeply into Zero's only shining artificial light. "Be a little-reserved Louse. What would other people think? What would your dear sister and mother say?" he teased her.

The strawberry-haired girl looked down. Her face is full of anger and embarrassment. Grabbing the duster that almost swallowed her she covered her petite body. Strange… but Zero's coat was warm and soft. Softer and more comfortable than it first seems. She felt herself safe. Safer than ever before covered by the simple looking black coat.

Louise hearth started to beat faster as she remembered Zero without his duster. She never saw him without it. Not even once. And she summoned her since months.

She of course, often asked him. If he wants new clothes she will buy for him. But he always refused. Even when they spied for Henrietta, he wore some kind of coat that covered his body. She never really saw him naked or without some kind of coat covered his body. And this was just weird. Wearing the same clothes for few months usually, cause them to become smelly.

But he just smelled fine even after their long journey. His duster smelled good when she sniffed it just now. Maybe he had multiple sets. Perhaps, he is cleaning his clothes and bathes under the moonlight meanwhile she is sleeping _. "That's right… that must be the case."_ she nodded for herself spacing out for a moment. Remembering Zero often said he could not sleep well. One question answered. The next came.

Where is he keeping his spare clothes? The question that remained a mystery even before Louise. Aside of Derf, that strange board, and his gun. He never really carried anything with himself. And she saw the state of his duster after the battle. And it was tattered to rags. Still, in the next day, he appeared wearing the same styled and colored spotless duster. Just where he is keeping them?

Pondering on this Louise recognized a simple suit vest, shirt and a black tie underneath his duster. She immediately recognized his well-built form. Not too muscular, but he certainly had the adequate amount of muscle to not to be ashamed before the girls. You may say his bodily proportions were perfectly balanced. Not too muscular but well built. The build every girl would fall for.

Just glancing at him made Louise squirm helplessly.

"Louise is so cute," Scarron muttered, sitting on a chair. Clapping his hand together meanwhile tilting his head.

"Pu. Pupu. Pupupu," Jessica held her mouth, desperately trying to suppress her laughter.

Frowning Siesta watched the chipped ball of fur that Louise used.

Louise hid by using Zero's black duster as the cover and did not get out from the bed.

Although everything calmed down, there was no reply.

Zero rolled his eyes and glanced towards Derf.

"Well…? Derf? Care to elaborate what happened?" he asked curiously.

"Well, that masterpiece…"

After his words, the duster threw away, Louise, who completely forgot about her white bunny's clothes she was wearing, flew out of bed, kicked the sword handle and silently returned back to the bed.

Siesta stared daggers at Louise. If a person could kill with a stare she might kill Louise.

Zero leaned back in his chair closing his one uncovered eye for a moment. Trying to really process the whole situation.

Jessica looked out of the window.

"Snow started to fall, getting cold." She muttered.

"An Advent Festival of snow… waah, how romantic," Scarron wiggled his body.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Later that night in the newly opened Charming Fairies inn:**

Full-bloomed fireworks went up, illuminating the night sky.

From under the many tents placed in Saxe-Gotha's main plaza, people shouted with joy.

Because the Allied Forces were stationed here, the city was filled up with almost twice as many tents. There were only a limited number of lodging houses that soldiers could rent. Merchants came from various places to sell soldiers a variety of things. The city of Saxe-Gotha was wrapped in an unprecedented vigor.

And, heralding the beginning of the month of Yara, today was twice as vigorous than the first day of the first week.

The biggest festival in Halkeginia, the Advent Festival, started. For ten days starting today, one could drink, sing, and cause a fuss every day.

Louise and Zero drank alcohol in the grand tent of the "Charming Fairies" inn, which was opened in the plaza. Zero would refuse to come here and would rather have a good walk in the shooting night of Saxe Gotha. But seeing Louise state and her helpless stare he would rather not risk a sudden meltdown of her already fragile mind. Thus, he stayed behind and endured the party.

Trying to enduring the crowd he did not like. Of course, he was not antisocial. He simply did not like such crowded places. Too many people, too many loud noisy people, too many places to watch out. Too many openings for a possible assassination attempt.

Naturally, Zero know that much in this world there is only a handful individual who could really challenge and hurt him. One was Lilith and her guild. But maybe... just maybe... there are other elements that may watch him and just wait the right moment to strike.

He still thought hard how could he easily flush out every possible opposition. His train of thought never really stopped.

He just embraced his last meeting with Prince Wales a few days ago.

 **Flashback:**

A lone figure is walking through the dark night. Blending completely in the surrounding darkness. Despite the soon beginning new year. This part of the ancient city of Saxe-Gotha seemed completely abandoned.

Only a few drunken soldier loitered around. Searching a good place where they could throw up then fall asleep.

Looking around the mysterious figure made sure no one recognizes his sudden disappearance. Then summoned a strange looking golden framed window with a brush of his gloved hand.

The summoned mirror was around one meter tall and its frame adorned with various golden symbols. This item that the user summoned called [Greater Mirror of Remote Viewing].

The previously mentioned item was a magic mirror that allows the user to see and observe any known or unknown location. Like a computer screen, the user can manipulate the image perception, enlarging or minimizing the view using specific hand gestures to move through what the mirror is displaying.

However, a low-level anti-search magic is enough to hide from the mirror's sight, and it can easily be destroyed when hit by an attack. Thus, it was a very balanced item.

Fortunately, the place what our black dusted mercenary searched were not protected by such magic. At least, not that kind of magic that can block the sight of the mirror.

Location after location he paged through the scenes. Until he found what he looked for. The underground complex first looked abandoned. But the man on the scene with his underworld perception quickly recognized the numerous loyalist soldiers moving heavy looking crates.

Some of them using their wands and cast float magic to the crates to bring them to move. The magic-less simple foot soldiers using their unified physical strength to move them.

Paging again with the mirror. Zero found what he looked for. In a closed room. Surrounded by several fancy clothed men. King Wales himself stood. Clothed in his royal garb that was supplemented with his GAS attire. (General of the Armies).

He as well his remained loyalist generals stood above a big map with several figures. Showing the state of Albion. The current position of the combined allied forces of the Tristain and Germanian army.

Londinium the capital of Albion and the revolutionary forces. And much more important detail. The forces current position displayed by neatly made wooden figurines placed on the table.

It seemed the lawful King and the loyalist planning their final push against the capital of the country. And with it. Finally, weed out the heart of this revolution already caused so much suffering and disdain in the world. Wales of course know. Even with their increased number, they are still not able to oppose the revolutionary forces and handle them in an open battle all alone. But with the newly appeared allied armies. Maybe, only maybe. They will have a chance.

Zero smiled. It is the perfect opportunity for him to appear. After all, Wales requested his appearance. He surely has some job for him. Being Wales is a king. (Or former king who is struggling to get back his throne) He could surely pay him handsomely.

The dark duster wearing mercenary often thought about why he needs more and more money. More payment. More and more favor when he did not use it at all. Neither had he planned to do anything with them.

If he calculated it right… In his current state and power level he could single-handedly conquer the known world and knowing Lilith, she would gladly help with it. Of course, after a few feverous night in exchange.

Nothing is free… Zero know that. Nothing was every free. Feeling as his humanity slowly drifting farther and farther away. Feeling less and less and becoming emotionally more and more like a machine made Zero realize that. And this frightened him a little bit. He did not want to lose it. But he felt. Until he has Louise, Siesta and the others support. He will not lose this important thing.

Aside from this… Zero continued his lone, hoarding, mercenary lifestyle.

Not because he needed more money and power. No… But because he was a gamer, because he was a hoarder, because using great power to take away from the weak is just too easy. He needed the challenge to keep his mind occupied.

Standing against everything known all alone, just for fun… now… that's challenge. Challenge he carved for. Challenge he needed to satisfy his insatiable hunger for adventure.

Raising his hand, he cast his magic. "[Delay Magic: Time Stop]" placing the mirror back his item box he teleported in the scene. Being, you can only teleport to places what you saw beforehand. "[Greater Teleportation]"

Zero immediately disappeared from the scene and appeared not far from Wales and his men. Being he was hidden under the covering darkness of his invisibility magic. Stepping out from the other side his delayed magic immediately activated and the time stopped.

True… no one saw him. But watching the people standing still and in the process searching for possible spies was much easier amongst standing people. If Lilith or other player spies are here. They surely send someone who is immune or at least equip them with an item making them able to ignore such effects.

It took him one more hour and several more time stop to scout the whole place. In the end, he only found a few lower level spies he subtly disposed of. After all, his level of the norm was always 100%. He did not want to disappoint his future employer after all.

Finishing his work he sat down the seat behind Wales. Placing the big bundle of confiscated wands near his seat that he confiscated from the mages in the room. Clapping his hand the time started to flow again and the people started to move. Continuing their discussion, he listened to them.

"Your Majesty! If we subtly synchronize our movement with the allied forces. Using the secret passages of the Royal Capital we could catch off guard the defenders then take over Londinium."

Wales shook his head. "No…" he waved away the idea. "Too much risk using those passages. There are many of my father former high ranked officers sided with the enemy. Some of them might know about them." explained Wales. Then looked at the map with a concerned expression. "We neither have enough soldiers to storm the high walls of Londinium alone."

"What else we could do then… Your Majesty? If we don't step soon, the consolidated forces of Tristain and Germania will be the ones. Who takes over the country?! I don't think Albert Albrecht will be so compassionate to let you take back your throne without something in return. Even with the help of Queen Henrietta, it is risky. " Looked around suspiciously the general standing near the king.

"What about the Lexington and the other ships we managed to repossess under the battle of Tarbes?" asked an another officer. "The Albion air force is crippled. We could try and storm Londinium with their help..."

"Five ships against their dragon riders and air defense? Even with the help of the Lexington… it would be a hopeless battle." Wales thought carefully. What should he do?

"Your majesty?" one of the loyalists recognized his king concerned expression.

The Tudor looked at his vassal. He still had a trump card in his sleeves. "The chance is there to regain control… but I don't know if he appears or not for my call."

"Who do you speak about majesty?" asked one of the consulting officer.

"Your Majesty… do you mean…?" asked the knight commander. The same who Zero sent after Wales back in Whitecastle. "Do you mean… him?"

Wales nodded. "Yes… I sent a message to him. Hopefully, he will come. Hopefully, he will appear soon..."

Most of the officers around Wales know who the knight is speaking about. A few of them was glad and thought positively about Zero. But most of them were terrified after hearing the news about the massacre the said man conducted near Whitecastle.

"When he will arrive? I hope your majesty did not send the message for him through public methods." stated worriedly the man clothed in a typical Albion general uniform.

"Don't worry…" Wales stated. Raising his hand and waving away the general concern. "He showed me a good method to communicate with each other without the risk of spies might hear us. As when he arrives… unfortunately… I don't know… hopefully." Wales was interrupted a new voice in the chamber.

"Soon…" The officers and Wales himself turned towards the new voice. "Zero-kun," Wales said smiling.

"Speak of the devil, and he appears…" clapping his hand together Zero stood up. Wales stepped closer to him and shook his hand. "It is good to see you my friend." he smiled. "You as well Prince Wales… or King now?" inquired the mercenary cheerfully then chuckled.

The men around them immediately raised their guns. But poor mages could not raise their wands. Being someone stole them.

"Looking for these…" Zero motioned near himself. The pile of wands. The Musketeers pulled the trigger, but the weapons did not react. Only clicking sounds can be heard from their direction as they desperately tried to pull the trigger and check their weapons.

He turned to Wales. "You lack the security… I weeded out dozens of spies amongst these walls you did not even recognize. As well disarmed every single person in this room."

The officers looked at each other with a terrified expression.

"Ah! So it seems!" Wales smiled knowing from Louise about Zero's little pranks back in the academy. If what she said is right. He should be glad he did this for them. Better than the enemy exploits this weakness. However what the mercenary will request in return? That was a mystery even before the lawful ruler of Albion.

"Unfortunately neither now… just an ambitious youngster carving to get back what he lost." said humorously the youngster king.

"Well…" looking around Zero surveyed the now moving crowd. "I assume you not only called me a friendly chat. Are you?"

Wales nodded. His face turned serious. "You are right… I would like to request your help. Or more closely. I would request an another miracle. Similar that you did near Tarbes and under Whitecastle."

The boy hummed. "Hmmm… your majesty… miracles are quite expensive… you might have to give your kingdom in exchange."

"You! How dare you request such thing! How dare you speak with such tone towards King Wales!?"

Shouted one of the elderly officers. His head was so red he almost blows up. Wales raised his hand. "Sir Adney… please… I trust Zero-san. He saved me two times and won battles seemed lost."

Adney the chief officer of the logistic stepped back and bowed. "I am sorry… your majesty…"

Turning back to Zero he continued. "I am sure we can successfully put together a bargain we both come out positively."

Zero nodded. "Surely."

"After all… it would be a shame if my Chief Commander of the Army refused his king request..." Wales smiled like a true trickster. The people around them gasped hearing the King revelation.

The mercenary raised his brow and his eyes slightly widened. Not because of his confusion. But because of his amusement. "Oh… care to elaborate the title? 'King' Wales…" he asked sarcastically. "How I am your vassal now? Please made me remember... When I swore loyalty to serve your family...?"

The king smiled. Expecting a similar reaction from the white-haired mercenary. "I did not revoke your rank. Zero-kun… you are still the commander of my forces. Be it the previous knight unit I left with you in Whitecastle or the now sizable forces of ours." he explained.

"Is that so…" Zero chuckled. "Very well… but that means… you owe me almost a half years' worth paying for being your commander."

"Ridiculous!" "Scandalous! "Revolting!" many voices shouted in the room. Giving way to their disagreement.

"Silence!" shouted the elderly Chief Knight who stood near him.

Wales raised his hand. "Please be at ease, my friends. Zero-kun came to help us. True… he asks for the price." Wales turned to his officers for a moment. "But. He is a professional after all." Then turning towards Zero, he asked. "So… Zero-kun… are you willing to lend us a hand?"

"First thing first… let's inspect our standings…"

Wales and the officers nodded and led Zero to the strategic map. Then explained the rough strategy. He nodded understandingly and hummed. "Hmmm… interesting…" then turned to Wales and his generals. "You know they will expect you to do that? Are you? Your men will march to their death."

Wales squinted his eyes watching the map and the figures on it. "What else we could do? We are outnumbered. And according to my spies. Strange crates and bulky armored soldiers saw never before arrived in Londinium a few days ago… they raided one of our camps. It took only one of them to completely butcher everyone. The survivor went insane after returned and killed himself."

"How the creatures looked?" asked Zero.

"The survivor spoke about some kind of undead or demon… he said nothing else." said the still loyal grandmaster of the ruinous dragon knight order.

"Interesting…" Zero ran through his eyes on the map. Clapping his hands together he continued. "Let's discuss the plan after we baked out an agreement. Acceptable for both sides. Hopefully..."

Wales bowed his head and smiled. "I know you would not let me down… my friend."

"Let's celebrate after the battle King Wales. We have a war to win after all…" Zero forced a smile on his face.

 **Flashback End**

Back, in reality, Zero was surrounded. By Rene, and everyone from the 2nd Dragon Knight Squadron. Every main officer, including Guiche, could have been seen in here as well. Both senior military officers and soldiers were prohibited from eating and drinking in the inns of Saxe-Gotha. They would get drunk, causing the local residents trouble – thus it was easier to monitor them if they were all held together. Because of that, the inn, which made a business trip from Tristain, was full.

After the white rabbit clothes were seen, Louise did not talk at all except when necessary. She was very embarrassed. She silently sipped her drink alone.

Because Louise was weak to alcohol, only a little bit of wine was poured into her glass. The rest of her drink consisted of fruit juices, honey, and water. She kept on drinking it little by little. Still, her face was already red.

She was casting glances at the thoughtful Zero who barely spoke through the corner of her eyes.

Zero despite his best effort to sit separately soon be surrounded with the Rene party as well as Guiche, whom he met again a little while ago. Differently from that time with Louise, he was relatively happy. Seeing that, Louise poured in more wine.

A bleary-eyed Louise rose her glass.

"Seconds!"

Louise saw a waitress running up to her, turned her face away, and tried to call another one.

"Someone serve me. Someone."

"Place your order," Siesta called out to Louise with a calm expression.

"I didn't call you."

Louise glared at Siesta. And then, muttered,

"Running around… like an idiot. Why are you here anyway? Aren't you stationed elsewhere?"

Siesta, keeping on a cheerful face, said, "I help out Uncle Scarron. But... if you ask me nicely and dress in a white rabbit's suit. I'll do extra. But only if you say..."

Louise blushed. Siesta quietly drew her face to Louise's, and murmured, while smiling,

"You are my master for today."

Louise jumped up, shaking.

But then she had a second thought. " _There's no time to banter with that maid. Besides, I know the outcome of this war anyway. I'll tell her_ _ **that**_ _."_ She chuckled in her mind. Louise put on a shy face and muttered,

"I-I was confessed to."

Siesta's eyebrows shot up. Louise did not miss her love rival's reaction. That's because Louise was a girl. _She doesn't have what I do. I won, after all!_ Louise became happy, and in order to sweeten her victory, she pressed Siesta on.

"That's right. He said he favors me. 'What to do I wonder, I cannot stop thinking of you,' he said. Really, such an impertinent familiar."

Siesta listened to it with a smile.

"Heee. I am glad to hear that," she said, though her eyes were not smiling at all.

"Besides, he pushed me down. Of course, I did not permit it! I mean, I do not like things like that. It's not natural!"

"Flirting but not selling is repulsive," Siesta said. Louise caught a glance at her forehead and answered back.

"Not you." Two people continued to stare at each other.

At that moment… a muted sound of something hitting the tent was heard.

"Mmm?"

"Look snow! Snow!" voices rang outside.

Indeed, through the entrance of the tent, one could see it snowing...

"Advent Festival of Snow…" Louise muttered.

"I dreamed of the Advent Festival of Snow…" Siesta murmured with an enchanted expression.

"Really?"

"Yes. In Tarbes, it is warm even during the winter. Without too much snow…"

With her eyes sparkling like child's, Siesta watched the snow outside the tent.

Then Siesta noticed Louise looking at her. The pair looked at each other, blushing. Then returned back to watching the snow.

Louise said, hiding her awkwardness,

"…It is calm somehow. Maybe we should also make a truce for the Advent Festival." she explained.

"Right."

"Sit here."

Louise urged Siesta to sit. Yes, Siesta sat demurely next to Louise with a nod.

Accepting Louise's pre-offered drink, the maid chevalier bowed.

"Cheers!"

Feeling strange, the pair let their cups clink.

"Nice," Siesta said, with a blush from the alcohol on her cheeks.

"Feels like really being a noble."

They watched the snow falling through the opening of the tent by the snow.

"Beautiful… Snow is covering the buildings… like sugar," Siesta muttered.

"Well..."

"Though it's such a beautiful land, why is there a war…?" Siesta said while looking at Louise.

"S-sorry… I am not blaming Miss Vallière… I know you work hard for the country."

Louise cast her eyes down.

Siesta muttered, staring at the wine in the bottom of her glass,

"… To tell you the truth, I hate this war. Many people die. For what reason?"

"For what reason?"

"Why do you fight? Father… said that the reason is money. Capturing an enemy country can also be beneficial for a ruler to establish one's self. Is that it? Do you kill others for such reason?"

Louise thought. It might be true considering surrounding ministers. However, Henrietta was different. Because of the time they both spent together during their childhood, Louise understood her well. For Henrietta, this war was about giving back her love rightful heritage. To defeat a hateful enemy who humiliated and almost killed a beloved person. This was the only intent in Henrietta's mind.

Siesta asked Louise, who was lost in thought,

"Why is Miss Vallière fighting?"

"Me?" asked Louise with a surprised expression. Pointing herself out. Exclaiming her point.

"That's right." Siesta nodded thoughtfully.

 _"_ _Is it because I wanted to help Henrietta? A little bit. But not really that."_ thought hard the pink head.

For Louise, this fight…

Seeing Louise being silent, Siesta looked down. "I'm sorry. It's not a thing for me to ask about, but…"

At that moment… a loud yell coming from Zero's table could be heard.

"You will die early as a fool if you think like that." stated calmly Zero.

Louise and Siesta, startled by the voice, turned around.

"Ha! Who is a fool?! What is so foolish about it?!"

Guiche roared while standing up.

Zero did not follow suit. Just simply sipped his drink and showed a bored, calm expression.

"You are just doing it to score some points in Montmorency's eyes. Not because of some so-called honor… What do you think? What would Monmon say if you die?" exclaimed the mercenary.

"A-are you insulting my actions?!"

Guiche brandished his artificial rose. It seems like it was a quarrel. Rene, who was drinking with them, said,

"Yeah, because you are a commoner, pride does not matter for you, but it is different for us."

Zero glanced at Rene and said,

"Honor this, honor that – it's just foolishness," he explained.

"You!" Rene as well stood up.

Zero sighed tiredly. Then started his explanation. "Honor is nothing more than the luxury of the winner and the death of the loser. What do you think? How many brave kings, righteous knights, paladins in shining white armors I saw die because the so-called honor you speak about? What do you think how many I killed in the battlefield using their so-called honor against them? Only to be cast down into the dust like everyone else... only to belay near the lowliest private in their army. Dirty, bloody, motionless,... dead..."

Rene and Guiche gritted their teeth. Zero looked down at his drink and stared his motionless reflection. "In war… there is no place for honor. There is only survival. If you survive… you won. If you won… you are righteous… if you lose… you are the villain who caused death and suffering. History is written by the winners by the blood of the losers after all..."

Zero looked at them. "War is not the friendly place you might know from the ridiculous romantic tales of yours. War is hell itself. Fueled by the people immense greed and ambition. Fueled by their tremendous desire to get more and more. Not knowing what they really want. Still, they carve for it." A smile curled on Zero's face. Thinking back at his ruinous world.

"That's where I come in the picture. War is also business… The engine of advancement. My own little hell where I thrive. Where I will fall one day… the place where I born and end one day…" the mercenary started to play with his drink. Circling it in his hand and watching it.

Rene, the 2nd company, and Guiche stared him with terror in their eyes.

"Zero!"

At that moment… Zero's name was suddenly shouted. It wasn't Rene or Guiche. It was Louise, who stood there, shaking in anger.

Zero slowly turned towards Louise.

"What?" he asked. "What do you need Louise?"

"You, apologize. Apologize to Guiche and Rene in an instant!"

"Why should I do?" he asked back still showing a bored expression.

"Insulting 'honor' cannot be permitted."

Louise said while trembling.

And Zero was the reason behind that.

 _"I am being misunderstood…"_ He thought _._ The things Louise thought to be important, had completely no importance to Zero, which made her annoyed.

"What are you implying Louise?" asked back.

"To me, honor is more important than life. If I were to lose it, I would not be a noble anymore. And if I am not a noble, then I am not me, either. That's why I can't stand remarks denying honor right in front of me." Louise said clearly. A clear frowning expression can be seen on her beautiful face.

On the other hand, Zero noticed it, too.

Zero knew that from the look of Louise's eyes. When she was almost crushed by Fouquet's golem, Louise showed the same expression as well.

At that time, Louise shouted, "I will not run away from the enemy because I am a noble!"

At that time, he thought such a Louise to be marvelous, but it was different now.

Although... If Louise just lets Zero finish his sentence. Everything should play out differently.

Then, he remembered Louise's recent words.

 _"_ _A death is sad, however… They died with honor … Honor… They died for a great victory. Therefore, don't feel sorry for them."_

Zero already understood the true reason. That's why he was so thoughtful. Why Louise was so upset being him said such things about honor.

For Louise, was her duty… This word "honor" really that important? Because he felt so, she got agitated so much. Therefore, he made remarks about Guiche a little while ago.

What is it?

Is this honor so important for them? Zero being simple, low-class citizen back in Japan who could not break out the capitalistic nature of his home. Due to his life circumstances... He could never or hardly understand such things as honor. Back in his former home. The rule of the survival of the fittest reigns.

Rich people with connections had a good life. Nice house. Can get any jobs. Can have a good looking wife, children, and family. Can enter the best universities and learn new things. Only to further fuel their wheel of fortune. Meanwhile people like Zero stuck as low-class citizen struggling to live. If you look it in other light. Aside from modern technology. Capitalism was quite familiar with the tyrannic autocratic system where the rich rules over the poor.

Both systems had low-class citizens. Peasants or slaves that keep the system move. Both systems had an upper class. Rich people and nobles. Both relied on the lower class to upkeep them. Making them believe one day they as well reach the skies. Feeding them with false hope through advertises and promises.

That was Zero's world in the past. That is the world he is inhabiting now. The world of false hope and promises. Zero often thought about it... it is really worth live in such world? If not? What's then? What should he do? No system is perfect. He was aware of that... but what should he do? Now he had the chance and the power to change everything he was too afraid to do so. Because even if we do something positive. That will end up as something negative anyway. Someone will suffer in the process... someone will always curse your name.

Someone will suffer in the process... someone will always curse your name. The world cannot be described with the colors of white and black. It can be only described with the different hues of gray and other colors. Everything had many sides. Especially the people... the people really had many faces. He realized as much meeting people in the past.

Back then... People often called his generation the lost millions. Faceless and unknown children. Forgotten, melted into the faceless masses of the crowd. This is why Zero thought survival is more important than honor. But living in this world almost a half year hastily made him recognize the importance of honor amongst the nobles. Now... although barely. He started to understand why Louise was so upset.

"I see…"

Zero nodded.

"Then…? If you were ordered to die, would you die like these guys?"

Zero said, glancing slightly at Rene and others asked. His tone was sarcastic. He needs to shake Louise and the other's world. Making them realize the world not only black and white. It is the different hues of gray.

Louise bit her lip. She almost jumped and hit Zero.

"Isn't it unreasonable? Such impertinent…" Louise interrupted before he could finish,

"Die. I would."

Her voice trembled. "You…" Louise mumbled.

Zero waited for her response. Composing herself Louise said,

"F-for the Princess and for the mother country. If ordered, I would give it away with pleasure."

This Louise made Zero smile and clapped his hands. She said she would be ready to die so thoughtlessly.

And what about her teacher's, Colbert, letter. To be accustomed to death because of war! Seeing people die, the words resounded.

It all came back now. " _Really, is honor more important than your own wellbeing? I envy you so much Louise..."_ awed Zero in his head. _"I envy you... You are so much better than I will ever hope to be..."_

Zero pressed Louise on.

"Then what about me?" he asked mischievously.

"Heh?" Louise gasped. Opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"If you are ordered to die, then should I die as well? Of course, our contract contains such phrase if you order me to do such thing I can simply refuse to do so... But let's just assume it's not. What would you do?"

Louise, looking perplexed, muttered, misunderstanding,

"Wh-what… are you so afraid of death?"

"What do you think? Am I afraid of death? Tell me… Am I afraid of death after all those years in the battlefield? After facing living nightmares you could not even imagine?" he asked. Louise looked away with sadness on her face.

"Or I became incapable fear the old Grimm and now considered him as a close friend? Huh?" Zero raising one of his brows inquired. Pushing Louise to her limits.

"Coward! Everyone is ready to die when agreeing to come here!" shouted the pink head. Trembling in anger. Barely able to withhold her tears.

"Am I determined? Wasn't I brought here as your bodyguard? Not the participant of this war?"

"Then why haven't you said so?!" she shouted. Tears flowing from her eyes.

"What? You come here. I followed you. Someone had to defend you. You might kill yourself with your reckless actions. This is all stated in the contract after all. But I will not fight and win every battle instead of you. We did not agree on that… back then that was a little plus… nothing more."

Zero stated in a calm voice. People, eating and drinking within the tent, dumbfounded, watched the exchange of words between them.

Louise trembled. "You... you could heart idiot! You only care about your stupid contracts and games!"

"That… could you ease up little now?" Rene, standing next to Guiche, finally brought Louise back to her senses.

She shook her head, tears flowing from her eyes. She knows Zero life was hard before she summoned him. Living alone. All in his life-fighting war after war. But this… she heard him speaking like this before. But she thought he only wanted to scare her. She thought he did not think like this. She did not mean what she said. She only... its just slipped out because of her sudden emotional outburst.

Generals… used Louise's "Void" as a tool… most likely Louise used him as a tool as well. Zero knows this. He agreed to do this after all. He only wanted to Louise see this as well.

 _"_ _I am only a "tool" for Louise as well It is not surprising…"_ Zero rolled his eyes. _"After all, I myself consider my own person as a tool of my own will."_ he smiled for a moment.

 _"_ _The legendary familiar, Gandálfr. As Derflinger said. 'The purpose of his existence was only to defend the master while he or she cast a spell…' As Derf explained…_

Zero sighed _. "In other words, I am an important tool on her road of defending honor… how amusing… kukukuku. But… how could a lowborn like me understand people like Louise? Maybe… I will never fully understand these so-called nobles… oh! How envious I am not knowing what true honor means..."_

Zero titled his head. "Louise. You start to resemble more and more to those generals." continuing he teased Louise.

"Ha! That, what are you saying…" Wiping away her tears. Louise wanted to continue. But Zero raised his hand and stopped her.

"You never let me finish my sentence before you interrupted."

"Then finish it already!" growled the pink haired void.

Zero nodded. "Right…" then continued. "As I said. For me. A simple mercenary who is struggling only to survive on the battlefield and never had the chance to experience the noble deeds and expectations that your people might have to go through. I might never be able to completely understand what the true meaning the word 'honor'."

Raising his hand he showed quotation marks.

But if I am right... Please correct me if I am wrong... Amongst a few things what makes the human a human being. Honor is one thing. The second is compassion; the third is love. Of course, there are a few more things I rather not say out loud nor have the mood to list them all."

Zero looked back at the flinching Louise. "But for me. Honor is not a worthy trade. Me who grow up and lived in a world of the survival of the fittest. Me. Who considered a freak amongst freaks, a real monster who you could hire to fight with other monsters back home? For monsters like me… honor is just a weak spot I can expose to eliminate my targets."

Louise could not take more and stumble on the ground. Zero stepped near her. Raised her chin and looked deeply into her strawberry eyes.

"You are better than me Louise. Don't forget that. You still have that little spark. That little spark of innocence and companionship I lost a long time ago. You are better than me. Don't lose that spark… but… neither sacrifices yourself recklessly for a cause you do not believe with all your soul. The sacrifice of a lost cause brings no honor. It only brings oblivion. Remember that..."

With that. Zero turned around and walked out from the tent. Heading out to his usual nightly stroll.

A few minutes of walking later. Zero recognized someone following him. Looking back he faced the one. It was Julio. The Priest from Romalia.

Showing his best face, he greeted him. "Ah! Julio! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?"

The priest nodded. "Zero-san." looking around suspiciously he leaned closer. "Can we speak a few minutes?"

Zero rolled his eyes. _"I knew it would come sooner or later… I need to be careful…"_ sighing he nodded. "Of course, lead the way."

* * *

 **Scene Change: The Kingdom of Gallia:**

The Kingdom of Gallia - the large country that had the highest population in Halkeginia. The population was about 15 million people. Gallia was an advanced country in magic… there were a lot of nobles too. Its capital, Lutèce, was the biggest city in all Halkeginia.

The city was positioned on the banks of Shire River that disgorged into the ocean. The so-called "Old Town" developed significantly. However, the political center of Lutèce was not located there now.

It was located on the left bank of the river, rather away from the city, in the huge palace of Versailles. Not only was the palace elegant and sophisticated, but so was the garden of Versailles, creating various shaped lines in front of the building.

This garden and building were expanded by the hands of the architects and the gardening masters invited from all over the world. All the growing cultures were used to change the outlook of Versailles.

Inside Versailles' palace, there was a building of, particularly great dimensions. The royal family of Gallia had unusual blue hair color. In order to imitate this hair color, the building called the Grand Troyes was made from blue bricks.

In that Grand Troyes lived a man who had control over the 15 million lives in Gallia's kingdom.

He was Joseph – King of Gallia.

His blue hair and blue beard framed his face, making it look breathtakingly beautiful. Tall and muscular he looked like a living statue. Though he was 45 years of age, he looked youthful in every way as if only hitting 30.

This beautiful face of a handsome man had a strange look on it.

Surrounded by two pages, he looked rather bizarre.

A lady's voice came from the other side of the damask.

"Your Majesty…Your Majesty! The one which you looked for was found and came!"

Joseph elbowed his way towards the entrance in the room. A beautiful lady stood there surrounded by the blooming roses. Joseph's face started to glow.

"Mrs. Molliere! Mrs. Molliere! You are the best!"

The lady who was called Mrs. Molliere presented a box to Joseph.

"Please enlist him in your Majesty's troops."

With eyes sparkling like boys, Joseph opened the box. Once looking inside, his face glowed even more.

"This! This is ancient Kaap period's heavy magic knight! Such an excellent article! Mrs. Molliere, you are a wonderful person!"

Taking out the approximately 20-centimeter sized knight doll out of the box, Joseph gave a joyful voice.

After that, he took Mrs. Molliere's hand and guided her to the center of the room.

"Saahsaah, I want you to look at this! It's 'My World'!"

The entire room had been converted into one huge miniature garden. Mrs. Molliere's eyes grew.

It looked like a map imitating Halkeginia. A huge model.

"Oh dear! What a beautiful miniature garden! It is wonderful!"

"Gardening masters from the whole country were called to make it! It took an entire month to complete!"

"Is this the latest play model? Have you gotten tired of chess?"

"Nononono. I am not tired!"

"Oh dear! May I ask what it is? I always thought it was strange for it to be fun."

"Why?"

"Because there is no opponent at hand. Enemy's horse and ally's horse move according to you, what fun is there in that?"

Joseph nodded and made clicking sounds with his tongue. While raising his index finger nodding it. "Tch. Tch. Tch. Thc. Mrs. Molliere. Mrs. Molliere. There is always an opponent. Just hidden from your gaze. You need to be careful..." Joseph glanced carefully towards the small demon statue carefully hidden by the bushes.

Mrs. Molliere laughed bitterly. Though the king was rich and had a pretty face, he was often despised because he was not skilled in magic. He was called an imbecile and stupid. Therefore…the king who spent an obscure boyhood became crazy in solitude. He highly devoted himself to chess.

"Chess has no changes from the original formula; it follows a certain pattern to focus on. But this play is different!"

Joseph said, pointing at the miniature garden.

"Geographical features are made following reality - the horses, spearmen, bowmen, musketeers, knights, dragon knights, artillerymen, warships… all made imitating the original army, fights as well! To decide cavalry's victory or defeat dice is used! As a result, the outcome is always different and gives you a feeling of an actual combat!"

Mrs. Molliere was interested in playing the war together that the king spoke so fondly about, though she couldn't really understand it… She was glad seeing his happy face.

"Then can I too be one of Your Majesty's bodyguard troop?"

"With pleasure. Knight of the Parterre. You'll make a splendid knight."

Joseph placed the knight doll that Mrs. Molliere had brought onto the miniature garden. Jokingly, Mrs. Molliere bowed.

"Oh dear! Honorable Gallian knight of the Parterre? I will be begrudged by everyone!"

"A toast for the most beautiful knight leader in the world!"

Joseph lifted up the cup at his side. A page ran up and filled it with wine. Then the page filled Mrs. Molliere's cup as well and passed it to her.

"And in this play, Your Majesty will be both - friend and foe?"

The woman asked gracefully drinking from the cup.

"Obviously. Haven't I told you? In this Halkeginia game, I am not a figure. I am setting up the strategy… A clever, exact strategy! That's how it is. Oneself who is triumphant is crushed by the hand of oneself… Like I said I am setting a play for this sandplay stage, like a playwright."

"Oh dear, this miniature garden is really precise."

Mrs. Molliere who was taking a long look at it felt admiration. Hills, mountains, rivers… Ups and downs were applied to match real geographical features, even the small buildings in the city and the village were detailed. On a pass stood a soldier doll.

"What kind of drama unfolds here? Please explain it to me more."

"Currently, that single blue army occupies this city."

Joseph pointed at the city in around rampart.

"Now it and the Red Army, which shut itself up in a city here, watch each other's movements."

He said pointing at the city standing on left from there. The city was lined with the building models of great dimensions. Many doll soldiers were placed there. There were also placed a few monsters and dragon figurines. There were also ship models.

"Now that's where it gets interesting. A blue army is revealing to a victory! But Red Army uses an unexpected 'Trump Card' and reverses it!"

Such a child, Mrs. Molliere muttered in her mind. Domestic affairs and diplomacy were neglected due to the King's craziness… These were the rumors. And they were not wrong.

Joseph smiled and took the doll from the miniature garden.

It was a tall and slim female figure with dark hair.

Joseph placed the doll to his ear.

And, as if the doll spoke to him, Joseph nodded many times.

After that, Joseph spoke to the doll.

"That's right! Oh yes! Plans are underway! This is a colorful and fun plan indeed! Oh, Muse! Muse's more than cute! Take a reward! However, now it's "stuffed"! I want to grab the toys, dolls, even more than I already have! I think it's time to get the plan underway!"

The look that Mrs. Molliere gave the Joseph who was talking to the doll was full of pity. He was not a king; he was not an owner of the pretty pining face, it was an eccentric behavior of the one who was never loved.

Compared to his younger brother who was good at everything... he was exposed to throne threats... to the whirlpools of political strife... which troubled Joseph's mind eventually.

"Your Majesty, Your Majesty… Aah, Your poor Majesty…"

Mrs. Molliere with a theatrical gesture patted Joseph's mandible. Joseph gently embraced Mrs. Molliere.

"Aah, Your Majesty… stop with the pranks…"

"Well, you see a dramatic reversal is the attempt to end the game. It must be decided – victory or defeat."

While watching the two cities, Joseph muttered… and called the page.

"Throw it."

Page nodded and threw two dices. Joseph looked at the fallen eyes and nodded.

"Oooh, seven! Delicate number! Hmmm… In this case…"

After meditating for a while, Joseph called the minister.

"Minister. The imperial rescript."

From the shadows, a small man showed up and bowed.

Joseph lightheartedly informed the minister who moved the horse in the miniature garden.

"Summon the fleet. Let them wait not far from Londinium. Hidden by the clouds. You have three days to prepare."

"As you wish." Not showing any emotions, the minister bowed and left.

Mrs. Molliere started trembling while watching the display in utter shock.

It wasn't a miniature garden play anymore.

Just now, the instruction to a real war was given.

"What's wrong, Mrs. Molliere? Are you cold? Page, put more wood in the fireplace. The madam shivers." Joseph ordered page in a steady voice.

"Your Majesty… Ooh, Your Majesty…"

"What is wrong madam? The leader of the Gallia's Parterre knight corps cannot embarrass herself with such cowardice."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Saxe-Gotha: Inn:**

A few corners later Julio and Zero reached an Inn where they could calmly start their conversation.

It was a quite cozy inn. Only with a few drinking people laying around. The bartender is almost sleeping. The serving girl sweeping the remains of a broken chug after one of the guests accidentally broke it in his sudden joy.

It was not rare such scene in a bar.

Zero and Julio took seats in the nearby corner where no one could hear their little chat.

"So… Zero-kun…" started Julio.

"Yes?" asked back the mercenary.

"I heard from Louise you came from a very faraway place… If it did not disturb you. Can you tell me where exactly?"

Sipping one sip from his drink Zero nodded. "Of course. If I am right. The area where I worked previously is positioned on the other side of the dessert you call Rub'Al Khali. Or in another name… The Holy Lands."

Julio nodded measuring Zero. "I see… That means there are other countries across the Holy Lands." mused the priest thoughtfully.

Zero simply nodded. "Yes… why should not… The world is a lot bigger than one might think."

Julio leaned forward. Folding his hand under his chin. "Can you tell me about it? I am really curious about your homeland."

Zero smiled. "It is like any other place. People struggles. People kill each other for goods. People live and believe things they do not understand. The only difference is the technology."

"Technology?" raised his brow, Julio. Zero in answer nodded. "Yes… you see… because the nearby countries advanced technology. Technology is more advanced and spread faster than here. Maybe people under the reign of their ruler or governing government may live more comfortably there. But it also helps them to kill each other easier. Aside from that… normal people live a normal life like everywhere else."

Julio nodded with a serious expression. "I see… aren't you afraid of those devils in your immediate vicinity?"

Zero glanced at him. "You mean elves?" asked the mercenary uninterested.

Julio simply nodded. Seeing this Zero just sighed. "Look Julio-kun. According to the history books. The Elven country did not have a military clash with Alabasta as the border country called more than fifty years. Since that. Alabasta and the Elven Country are partners in trade."

"What?! Trade partners!? With those devils?!" Julio shouted. Striking the table and standing up suddenly. Making the few patrons glancing at him suspiciously. After that, she sits down.

"You can't be serious…" whispered Julio leaning closer.

"Are the leaders of your government mad to business with those monsters?" he asked disturbingly.

"Ara! Ara!" Zero scolded him. "Add one. They are sentient people like you or me. With their own life and decision. Amongst them people you consider good or bad. People choose." Zero sips one more from his drink. "The only difference is they live longer and have long ears. And usually, people consider them beautiful… after all... it is not so surprising in a territory where dozens and dozens or maybe hundreds of different sentient, intelligent creatures live beside of each other." he explained.

First Julio gaped hearing the words dozens and hundred intelligent races. Then clenched his fists hearing there are those cursed elves amongst them.

Zero continued. "Add two… Alabasta is not my country… I am not allied with any country. My services only hirable for a short period of time for the adequate price." Leaning forward Zero explained. "I have no home Julio-kun… I cast aside since my birth like a dirty rag. Worthless. No one wants it." he glanced away for a moment thoughtfully.

This made Julio remember his own sad childhood in the orphanage. He started to feel sympathy towards Zero. "My first memory from when I was only three years old. In a battered, bloody battlefield. Sounds of fights around me, explosion, shells exploding, rain of blood… dead bodies everywhere. A golden armored man is looking up at me desperately. In his eyes fear of death and agony. Tears… I don't know who he was neither how I survived. It does not matter after the soon coming explosion that made me fly and ripped of my right arm."

He looked up at Julio with a serious expression. "The only thing that matter."

Zero leaned forward. "Since that day… I am alone. I walk my own path. My so-called destiny… my choices are my own. And I will not let anyone take it from me."

Julio lowered his head. "I am sorry I did not know…" he muttered.

Zero nodded understandingly. "No problem… The past is the past... not your fault."

"Still… with the elves…" Julio glanced around.

"Do you meet even one of them? Do you know even one of them personally?" asked him Zero carefully.

The Romalian priest shook his head.

"There is a saying Julio-kun… don't judge a book by its cover… you might be impressed if you once start to read that book. You might be impressed if you know a few of them. Some of them better than most people I meet in the part of this world."

The priest hummed. "Hmmm… I see… May I ask you… Prophet Brimir Light reached the other side?" inquired carefully the priest of Brimir.

The mercenary pondered for a moment. Then looked confused to Julio. Then tilting his head started to scratch his face with an innocent look. "Honestly… I don't know Julio-kun… I never really cared about the religions of the surrounding countries. They just not interest me." Raising his shoulder, he shrugged. "So the only thing I can say… why not? Maybe yes, maybe no. maybe once you visit Alabasta and the nearby countries, you will find out. There are numerous religions and people in the surrounding countries. Each with different beliefs…"

"So you are not a believer Zero-kun…" stated the Romalian priest.

"Hey! I have no objections against religion." Defended himself Zero.

"Some people need it for their own peace of soul. I myself rather follow my own path. If there is a guy in the skies, who watches over my every step. Then the least I can do is amuse him, her or it a little bit by my actions. Not just sitting home and do nothing… or praying. Watching all those people sitting around peacefully and praying can be really boring after a while. Am I right?" Zero looked into Julio's heterochromatic eyes and asked innocently.

Julio nodded with a smile. "Maybe you are right Zero-kun... maybe you are right..."

"At least… that what I think… free to object. But if your Prophet is that mighty and wise as you stated. Then… he long ago foresaw my every step and calculated it in his plans… or not?"

A small smile curled on Julio's face. "You are most likely right… he most likely did that." he nodded affirmingly. "You are a wise man Zero with strange but interesting thoughts… At least let me pray for you tonight."

Zero inspected the fly in his drink. "Do as you please… not as I want to stop you. I am going to hell anyway…" Zero chuckled. "My past sins can't be erased by a simple prayer. I only ask you don't call the inquisition at me because what I said."

"Hahaha!" Julio laughed full heartedly. "Don't worry my friend! Until you don't defy the Prophet Words and the Pope you have nothing to fear. Zero-kun"

Zero bowed his head and released a light sigh. "Then I am relieved. Back home a few religions really give me a headache with their strict dogmas and my accidental indecency towards them. Time to time even making them send a few agents after me. Seemingly without reason… or maybe because I refused to join their side without payment in the war? Who knows?" Zero chuckled.

Julio smiled. "Trust the Prophet, my friend. I am sure even you find peace in his side. He has plans for you." he looked at Zero with his heterochromatic eyes.

"Let's hope that…" Zero raised his mug and knocked together with the Romalian Priest.

Zero motionless expression turned serious for a moment. "Julio-kun… I have a request to you…"

Julio nodded. Turning serious. "Of course."

Zero leaned forward. "I feel in a few days something horrible will happen. And I have an assignment nearby in a few days time."

"Request?" inquired Julio curiously. Zero glanced around suspiciously. "Yes… However, my customer requested me to keep the delicate details in secrecy. I hope you understand that."

"Sure…"

Zero bowed his head. "Thank you…" then started his explanation. "Please look out for Louise. I may be strong… but I am not omnipotent. True. Louise is my responsibility as her bodyguard. As such thing, it should have my responsibility to take care of her safety. But I have other customers as well. And a new assignment requires all my attention in a few days. So… I would like to request you to look out for her in my absence. State the amount that you require, and I will gladly provide it for you."

A gentle smile moved on the Pope agent's face. "Don't speak nonsense, my friend. As a priest, it is my duty to look after the lambs of the prophet. Aside from that…" Julio looked around suspiciously. "I care Louise as well… you are not the only one."

Zero nodded. "Thank you." Then took out a fat purse under his duster and pushed forward Julio. "Take it as my donation to the orphans."

* * *

 **Scene Change: Ten days later:**

It was the tenth day of the Advent Festival, and everything looked like usual.

Thanks to the continuous snow, the town turned into a world of silver. A group of two Tristain soldiers was patrolling in town, and currently, one soldier called to the other,

"Hey, aren't they from Rossa's patrolling unit?"

"Indeed. But what are they doing here?" asked the other.

One of the patrolling colleague's group was standing in front of the inn and surreptitiously doing something.

"Hey!" one called out. However, there was no answer. They just kept on working silently.

"Isn't that a bag of gunpowder?"

One muttered in a hasty voice. And indeed a few sacks of powder were placed there.

Rossa's patrolling unit soldiers were carrying bags to the inn.

"Hey! It's a hotel, not a warehouse. Navarre's unit soldiers are staying in there. It's too dangerous to bring such easily explosive things inside."

He approached and tapped soldier's shoulder. But the face that turned around shocked him. It was an expressionless and soulless face. Sensing something evil in that face, the guard raised his spear.

"Hey! Put the bag down! Put..."

At that moment, another soldier pulled out a pistol from his belt and shot the guard down.

Another guard tried to run away, screaming. But a dagger, thrown by the first soldier, sank into his back. The guard fell down with a thump.

Then they silently returned back to placing bags into the hotel.

Then a matching cord was inserted and ignited with a flint.

After a few seconds, with a huge, exploding sound, the inn and all resident soldiers have blown away.

Located in the city's prime block, on the second floor of the inn coalition, the Allied Force's leaders were discussing the future strategy of the invasion.

"The truce will end tomorrow. Carrying the replenishment goods must be finished by tonight."

Chief of the General Staff Wimpffen reported while looking at the parchment on the table.

"It will be on time. But I thought that during the truce Albion would try a surprise attack…"

"You think the other side does not have the same problems? They needed to buy time because enemy preparations were not complete. That's why they settled for the truce so easily…"

Marquis Handenburg said gloomily. Wimpffen gave him a piercing glare. De Poitiers stepped between the two. As the main commander, he understood the necessity to buffer subordinate generals' conflicts.

But then… Someone knocked on the door.

"Who? We are in a military council," said Wimpffen.

"Delivery from the royal family. It came this morning."

The delivered goods were a gorgeous punnet where the royal arms had been carved. A letter with the Finance Minister's stamp was attached to it. The moment he saw it, the complexion of De Poitiers changed. He started to read the letter voraciously. After reading, De Poitiers muttered cheerfully.

"How generous of the treasurer!"

De Poitiers with his digit opened the box top. Wimpffen and Handenburg looked into it as well. Upon seeing what was lying in the box, both of their eyes popped wide.

"Ooooooooooh! A field marshal's cane!"

Indeed, it was a splendid field marshal cane that was carved from ebony with a golden royal family's crest on it. Staring at his own reflection on it, De Poiters gave a joyful cry.

"Normally, there should be official regulations to pass. 'The cane was a reminder of the successive victories under your command.' With a congratulation note from the Finance Minister. Though the war has not ended yet, the Allied Forces had a successive string of victories now. The enemy army shut itself up in the capital and will not come out. Encircling and winning a final victory was only a matter of time. The last decisive battle and it is said, and confirmed by finance minister's signature, that I will command with the field marshal cane."

"Congratulations, Your Excellency." Handenburg and Wimpffen shook hands with him.

"Well… with all what has been said it is all in my grip. We cannot get too careless now, no carelessness!"

De Poitiers said, but could not hide a wide grin on his face.

Booom! Boom!

At that moment sounds of loud explosions resounded behind the window.

"What's happening?"

With a suspicious expression on his face, De Poitiers approached the window, still gripping the field marshal cane.

The window was facing the plaza. Their soldiers ran around pointing fingers at something. He noticed emblems on their capes.

"Aren't they from the La Shien unit?"

This was the eastern block, while these patrolling units were responsible for the western side of the town. Why were they here? Moreover, why were they fully armed…

Marquis Handenburg stepped next to De Poitiers as well.

"They mustn't be soldiers from my army either. I did not give an order to march…"

Then they both looked at each other…

Soldiers turned their guns aiming towards the two people standing at the window.

And then a sudden volley came.

The last thing that De Poitiers saw was a sight of the field marshal cane riddled by bullets, shattering it into small pieces.

Frozen from shock, Wimpffen saw De Poitiers and marquis Handenburg, who stood by the window, fall. He could not understand what was happening.

The next moment officers jumped into the room.

"Revolt! The rebellion started!"

"Revolt?"

"Rossa's unit, La Shien's unit and part of Germania's army stationed in town's Sai district caused the revolt! Their clashes with our army are happening in various places! It's too dangerous to stay here!"

Then the officers saw shattered pieces of the window and the bodies of De Poitiers and Marquis Handenburg lying on the floor and stood upright in front of Wimpffen.

"Y-your orders, Supreme Commander!"

The breakdown of the Allied Forces stationed in Saxe-Gotha happened fast.

Commanders were surprised by the sudden revolt. Or maybe one should say that the cause of the revolt was what made them confused. More so, because there were no reports about discontent rumblings from soldiers, nor disorders.

It's as if revolt really started from nothing.

Soldiers were at a loss as well. Comrades-in-arms, with whom they fought and celebrated victories together until the other day now attacked them with lifeless expressions and weapons in hands.

"Shoot!"

Even if the commanders shouted so, musketeers could not pull a trigger; bowmen could not shoot the arrows, spearmen could not throw spears.

"…We c-can not shoot, sir!"

"No! You idiots! Revolts are part of the enemy king's army!"

Though the commander tried to cast a spell at the slowly approaching expressionless soldiers… he saw a commander in their front lines and shook his head.

"Marco! It's me! Maurice! What are you doing?! Why are you turning your wand at us?!"

The only answer was a bullet. It hit the ground at his feet, and the commander ordered to retreat.

"Damn! Retreat! Retreat now!"

"W-where to retreat...?"

"As if I know! Retreat anyway!"

In the morning, the defensive lines were broken by the King's army.

And… Finally, a report from the Redoutable was brought by the dragon knight scout.

It said that Albion's main army of Londinium began to move, aiming straight for the city of Saxe-Gotha.

On the outskirts of the city's temporary headquarters, Wimpffen made a decision. Obviously, as he was now the main commander of all operations.

"We'll retreat to Rosais. It's no use staying here."

And the order to retreat was given to the whole army under his command.

The army that marched forward excited over the victory now returned as a defeated army, reduced to 30,000 people due to revolt. All faces looked exhausted, and the mood of despair floated around.

General De Poitiers was a betrayer and organized the revolt, no; the general was killed, they all were manipulated by an unknown magic and were made to kill - within the defeated army, the truth mixed with various rumors.

However, for commanding officers and soldiers, such rumors helped to survive. Only animal-like survival instinct whirled in the heads of men who ran away.

The confusion became even bigger once it became clear that Albion's main army joined the revolts in pursuit.

Troops of Allied Forces positioned in thin and long groups retreated down the highway that leads to Rosais.

Among them, there were Louise and Julio too.

Julio subtly looked after Louise since Zero left two days ago as he promised. Since that day he did not leave Louise without proper supervision. Currently, Louise was panicked. Zero disappeared without a trace two days ago. Without even saying a word.

Honestly, she was not surprised. Just before he left, she yelled and accused him about his harsh training method. Such words left her mouth she is still ashamed.

"Where is Zero?" she turned towards Julio with a frightened expression. "Julio! Where is Zero?!" she shouted desperately.

Julio gritted his teeth. "He left for a work two days ago. I can't say anything more. He only trusted me to keep my eyes on you." explained the priest.

"We have to find him! If someone. He might know the way to stop this madness and turn the tide!"

"What do you mean?" Julio suddenly turned to the little light strawberry-haired girl. Louise immediately turned her head away blushing. "No-Nothing… h-he is just strong. He surely could stop these people murdering each other."

A group of officers rode pass them on horses at a full speed shouting, "Out of the way! Out of the way!" Infantry units, surprised, stood by the side of the road. Musketeer and spearman showed no reaction though. Everyone discarded their heavy weapons as they were escaping.

"Now they don't think they can survive. Yesterday they all were shouting 'Long live the king's military victory! We have to win for the absolute justice to honor the fallen soldiers!', and now they're enraged at their own colleagues?"

Louise looked at the distant. Her train of thoughts interrupted by the sudden shouting voices.

"Let's go… it is not safe here," explained Julio with a concerned expression. "I explain everything later."

"Revolt! Revolt! " The shouts of the soldiers can be heard from the distance. Julio and Louise decided to go to the temporary command headquarters… but it was already gone. All the members had run away. After the messenger with an order to retreat came, they immediately left their weapons.

Julio turned around. Scarron, Jessica, and all the girls from the 'Charming Fairies' inn followed after them.

Why was there such an uproar and why was the order given to retreat? Louise ran after Julio, and the other people from the inn followed them.

"Sure I am an honorable Royal Army man. I do have to encourage the people to escape abandoning me; it is the highest honor."

Louise kept on trudging. Trying to calm her shaking form. Trying to gather her courage. Like Zero said. 'Think with a cold head. Panic only leads to downfall.'

"Zero was right… there is no honor in war… There is no honor in such war." She was the verge of crying as she mumbled these words. She struggled to hold back her tears seeing the massacre and disgrace around her. Despite her best effort. Her eyes slowly started to get moist, and her vision began to get blurrier and blurrier with each passing second.

"Disgrace." Louise finally opened her mouth and muttered. "Traitors… honorless traitors…"

Julio looked around. He never before participated in the real war. So this is it. The thing what Zero spoke about? The hell called war. Only those can understand who involved.

The Allied Forces, including Wimpffen who arrived first at Rosais, asked for permission to return to their home country. The answer from the monarchic government prefecture that could not swallow the circumstances was short: "Withdrawal permission not given. Explain the circumstances in greater detail."

Half the number of Allied Forces were killed or turned to the other side; De Poitiers was killed? The facts did not sound sane. They seemed to doubt if it was a real report. Was it not a fake report? Wimpffen could not blame the home government for that. " _Perhaps, even I, after hearing such a report would not believe it spontaneously and be able to grant permission to withdraw."_

The defeated army was concentrating in Rosais.

Wimpffen began negotiation with his own country.

He repeatedly insisted that considering the way things were going, they were heading towards annihilation.

With great effort, he gained the permission to retreat… After a half day; a very valuable half day. A half day that could be fatal for the Allied Forces.

As the defeated army began arriving… they received further bad news from a dragon knight scout. Albion's main army from Londinium was moving faster than expected.

The way things were going…

"At dawn, tomorrow, the enemy's main army will burst into Rosais."

He looked at the map and asked his subordinate,

"How long it would take for an army to embark fully?"

The logistics staff answered.

"Until the morning of the day after tomorrow. Though Rosais has giant port facilities for ships, on land, there can be only a limited number of soldiers at the same time."

Wimpffen was worried. When you think about it – he needed to start withdrawal preparations before they were permitted. However, Wimpffen was scared for his own neck and did not want to be hung by a war tribunal.

"It is necessary to stop the enemy army's pace first."

"40,000… No, with the revolts the number is far greater. Where can we find an army to withstand it?"

In addition, the bombardment from the air would pull the withdrawal line to the fleet. Besides, ship guns would not help to adjourn the army marching.

Moreover, in order to gain more time, soldiers, who ran away at full speed, lost all their heavy amour.

Wimpffen thought.

And… Suddenly he had an idea.

"…That's right. Let's use 'it.'"

"It?"

"The trump card! The trump card of my army! Now it's the time to use it! Messenger!"

Meanwhile under Londinium. The ancient capital of Albion.

King Wales Tudor and his group strolled through the pitch dark corridors of the secret underground catacombs of Londinium.

They discussed the plan with Zero preparing themselves for every possible contingency. Meanwhile, the army of Reconquista started to move. Wales and his men infiltrating into the castle through the secret entrance only accessible by the royal family members.

It was risky. But according to Zero no opposition are waiting for them through the corridors. You may ask why not Zero simply teleported them into the city then capture it from inside. Gaining a fortified position behind the walls of the heavily fortified walls of Londinium.

Well... he could do that. He could conquer whole Albion alone. But as mentioned above. He did it for fun and challenge. It is easy to conquer with force through sacrifice, victims, and blood. It is harder using your head avoiding further bloodshed.

Cromwell was the leader of the organization. Londinium was the symbol of Albion. Symbols carried power. If you want to kill a snake. It is better to take its head. Then done with it. After that, the body will die with it.

That was the plan. Wales and his men inflating through the catacombs silently. That led entirely the most fortified position of all Londinium. The royal palace of Tudors itself. Meanwhile, they do that. Zero distracts the guards by appearing outside of the walls and causing a ruckus.

Trying to use the 'White Demon' or other methods to convince the defenders to surrender. Or they will perish.

Floating above the walls covered by the spell. [Perfect Unknown]. Zero was completely invisible to the opposition under Londinium. But something was amiss... something was strangely missing.

He searched that Cromwell guy for hours in the near vicinity. But he found him nowhere. He also subtly took out and assassinated the guarding creatures that might cause the problem to Wales and his soldiers. How who give them to the revolutionary forces these creatures? He had no idea.

Maybe Lilith. Maybe an another third party neither he and Lilith has knowledge about. The only thing that mattered. The black armored creatures he assassinated were YGGDRASSIL summoned creatures. Created by either an item or ability.

Either way. Zero made sure to no one see him while scouted the city and prepared the big show. It was always the first rule back in YGGDRASIL. Go safe and use as much anti divination measurements as much as you can. You don't know who is watching you at the moment.

 _"_ _Zero-kun… We are ready…"_ he heard the voice of Wales in his head. Previously he gave him a communication device that made him able to communicate with him with ease.

"Then… let's start the show! Shall we!" putting on his epithet mask that made him famous he started orchestrating the concert.

"[Amplify Voice]" he cast his spell. "[Perfect Unknown: Cancel]. [Project Individual]." The image of his masked face immediately projected above the city.

 **"** **Citizens of Londinium!** **Soldiers of Reconquista!** **Hear my voice! And listen!"** Using his reverberating, disfigured voice, he warned the citizens and the armed forces of Londinium. His presence immediately noted by the forces in the city as they looked up at the heaven.

After leaving a dramatic pause, he continued. " **Greeting to you in this wonderful night! I will be your host tonight."** the projection bowed elegantly. **"Many of you already know who am I. Those who not. Let me introduce myself again!"** Leaving a pause, he continued. **"I am the being also known by many of you as the White Demon. But you can call me simply Pennywise. The dancing demon if you like that better."**

The soldiers who participated the battle near Tarbes remembered the man who brought terror and destruction at the moment they spotted his projection. And they just could not move. Collapsing on their knees, they started to sob seeing the sheer terror floating above their head. Their comrades tried to shake them up, but it was without avail. They were too afraid to even react.

 **"Now I have introduced myself. I state my business... "** he raised two of his fingers in the projection. **"** **You have two choices!"**

 **"** **Surrender to my will, give me your contribution. My birthright."** he closed one finger.

 **"** **Resist and feel the terror of my wrath!"** he chuckled evilly. Now he really seemed like a demon from the nightmarish stories that the soldiers told each other. **"Either way… you will bow, either way; you will surrender, either way, your souls will be mine… screaming in terror as my little helpers tear you apart bit by bit or you can simply serve me… it did not matter. However… I prefer the first option. My little helpers really agitated. They tasted the delicious flesh and souls of mortal beings so long ago. Oh... if you just heard their impatient screams..."**

Amongst the big commotion, the cannons turned towards him, and the commanders on the ground started to mobilize their forces. A few shoots released from the cannons towards the projection. As well a few musketeer squad released a fusillade.

It did not work as expected. The White Demon just chuckled maliciously. **"Futile attempt from futile miserable mortals."** snapping his fingers the ground started to shake. Lightning shoots down from the very heavens destroying a few cannons. Making houses catch fire.

All Londinium shook. The injured in the city grow with each moment. The civilians and the armed soldiers started to panic. The lightning storm started to get stronger. Killing several Albion Dragon Rider in the process. Electrocuting them. Scorching them completely.

Snapping his finger once again the shaking stopped. The lightning storm ceased. **"You have one hour to decide. Chose… Obey or perish… I am waiting for your response…"**

With that… his projection disappeared.

The forces and the citizens in the city were completely frightened. The few remained unit that guarded the city in the absence of the main forces thrown into chaos. Many of them wanted to surrender immediately. Many of them wanted to defy the demon.

Zero just smiled in the far. Amongst the clouds, a smug expression moved on his face. It was a good idea hoarding those [Quake Generators] made by his engineer friend back in YGGDRASIL. Then putting on the remote activation magic activating them from afar.

The items used created weakened earthquakes. Similar but slightly weaker than the druid Job Class [Earthquake] ability. If he calculated it right. If it was a full-fledged druid who used the Tier Ten Earthquake ability. He or she could shake apart Albion under a few minutes constant ability usage.

The items he hidden in the city focus points contained several charges thus can be used multiple times. But generated quakes weak enough to not destroy the city. Only after a few minutes constant quake.

The appointed one-hour waiting time quickly passed. The city seemingly calmed down. The forces and the citizens down either reorganized themselves or started to pray for some kind of miracle.

[Message]: "Zero-sama… The allied army is retreating from the island."

[Message]: "As expected…"

[Message]: "Make sure the ships can leave the port… then show the advancing Albion army terror… do not kill all of them… let them flee back to Londinium. The rest will be the task of the King. After all... he needs a normal army after this to take back the control over his domain."

 _"_ _However I wanted to. I could not stop the effect of brainwashing. I am not alchemist after all… neither have I had the adequate ability to do that… maybe items? Possibly. But I am too lazy to search the adequate one..."_

Looking around he checked his pocket watch. _"But this sudden revolt gave Wales the perfect opportunity to show a miracle to his people… a miracle that will make them accept him as their king and protector once again. The miracle that will grant him his vassal's loyalty once again. Maybe forever…"_ Smiling on the devious plan he was satisfied.

 _"_ _Maybe blind faith… zeal and ignorance are bad… but it is the perfect tool to control masses… as all religion did it under the history… you only need the people to believe the phenomenon came from some kind of god… then using their ignorance take control over them… oh… how easy really is manipulating these sheep's called humanity... they don't even recognize a wolf from the fresh grass when they see one… they are so busy in their own little world… they are too busy devouring the world underneath their feet. Did not even recognizing... there is no world at all remained. They swallowed it in their greed and selfishness."_

Zero cast his spell again. Appearing above the city once again. **"So did you decide? Death…"** He showed one of his hand. **"Or life under my rule?"**

The people started to panic. Zero previously carefully placed Automaton Changelings transforming into horrifying demonic beasts started to raise from the ground one by one. Their numbers greatly bolstered and supplemented by illusions. After all, twenty-five beast in a big city like Londinium is not as flashy as Zero would like. But hundreds of them. Now... that's what Zero liked.

Chasing the horrified soldiers and civilians through the streets. Making sure no one recognize their true intention to cause panic.

Zero saw enough. he hummed and nodded. **"Hmmm... No answer… that means… death…"** … as discussed he raised his hand.

"Demon!" the moment he waited came. In the form of the young 20 years old king image who stood on the top of the royal stairs.

Zero turned to him. **"Oh… The wayward son returned… how intriguing… Did you come to die with your people? Or to bow before your new master?"**

Wales smiled. "I came to erase your vile existence in the name of the Prophet!"

Hearing his brave voice the previously fleeing soldiers turned towards Wales and started to mutter. "His Majesty...", "Prince Wales?"

Turning towards his vassals, Wales commanded started to pour courage towards them. "Don't fear this demon! The Prophet shields us from his vile presence! Take up your arms and protect the city!" raising his wand he attacked Zero's Projection with a wind blade. His wand was strange. Not his own. But a majestic looking white wand, with intricate golden markings running around it.

Zero grunted. **"That wand! Impudent Mortal! Do you think you can trounce me? You and your prophet are nothing!"**

From the palace, Wales's men started to pour one by one. They gasped in terror seeing the creatures started to pour on the streets and the demonic, masked projection in the heavens. "I don't know… I only know the Prophet will shield me from your corruption!" stated Wales courageously.

Zero released a full-hearted laughter. **"You amuse me, little king! Then… so be it… this city will be your grave! My demons will feast upon the citizen of Londinium! You will watch how they will be twisted and die! Every last of them!"** announced the mercenary undercover using the most terrifying voice he could muster.

"Then we will fight until our last breath! You will see! We humans not as easy prey as you might think! Armed with the blessing and the holy wand of the Prophet we will not fall!" he raised his wand towards Zero. "Men! Aim towards the creature!" his already lined men followed his orders and raised their guns. "Fire!" his men using their muskets and wands fired towards the projection.

After releasing a few grunts, Zero chuckled one last time before faded away. **"Kukukuku… don't think this is over… it is only the beginning of the grand crusade little human."** his empty voice reverberated through the air. It can be heard everywhere and nowhere.

Turning back the completely stupefied guards Wales waved his hand before himself. "Assemble! The citizens in great danger! We still have to win the fight! Separately we are weak! But unified… unified under one banner, we are strong as the steel! A petty demon like him can't break our will of fire!"

Desperation is like poison… Desperation is like illness… its spreads people to people unstoppable… without anything to stop it. It can be deadly. The only cure is hope. The only drug that lessens the symptoms the illness called desperation is hope. But the cure called hope just as dangerous as desperation. People easily get used to it. Wanting more and more they became addicted to it. Seeking, demanding its vibrant light without shame. Like a drug. It's waving itself into their very being. They can't get rid of it anymore.

Wales know that… but seeing his forces… he has no other choice to take back his birthright in a short way… he needed a desperate gamble. A desperate solution that flocks the people under his banner. A gamble that could backfire. What happened now Zero only shared with him.

Not even his most trusted Lieutenant know about the appearance of the infamous White Demon was the part of the plan all along. There might be spies amongst them.

Neither no one amongst them knows about the man behind the mask. He made sure of that…

Seeing the previously enemy forces do as he ordered. Until now… Zero plan worked perfectly.

What will happen after the fires extinguished? He did not know. He only hoped the people accept their wayward lost king as their own once again.

Of course, he knows… there are many more battles awaiting him in the future until he can regain the control and the peace of his people. Until everything returns normally… he had a long way ahead. He maybe even dies… but he will not let a mad tyrant rule over his people once again.

It was a good start. Much more similar small victories needed until he can rest assured again.

But now… there is a battle ahead of him… The Battle of Londinium started…

* * *

 **Scene Change: 150 leagues southwest of the city of Saxe-Gotha:**

On a little hill drew on a map… The dawn brought forth light to the darkness.

The view slowly expanded, and the grassland below grew larger and larger.

It was as shown on the map, a rural area approximately 150 leagues southwest of the city of Saxe-Gotha. The unified army of Reconquista finally arrived. Marching steadily they almost caught the fleeing enemy army of Tristain and Germania.

A light excitement embraced General Hawkins. Although they had been marching all night, to catch the fleeing invaders. His men fighting spirit and fatigue were restored by the morning light.

Through the morning fog, slowly; and accompanied with the shaking of the earth, a great army appeared.

Thousands and thousands of marching boots and the cavalry shook the ground. The full might of the Albion army will soon crush the invading forces. Crushing them under their heel. Extinguishing the last light of resistance. The last light of hope that defies their might.

On the horizon of the grassland, the advancing army started to appear. Behind its back the dawn of the Floating Kingdom Albion. Although it was an army of 70,000, due to the fact they were not marching abreast, it did not appear to be as large. But in reality, all 70,000 were there.

Soldiers are wielding weapons, Mages armed with spells, cannons, demi-humans like orcs and trolls, dragon knights… Knights are riding phantom beasts.

Hawkins smiled. He almost sees the port. It was so close… he only needs to reach his hand, and he can book the greatest victory in the history of Halkeginia… just a little more.

 **Recommended music: Salazar (From "Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales"/Official Audio)**

Then… The men in the front of the army spotted several standing figures on the horizon. Mounting strange looking black horses. They just stood before the army. Waiting. Not even flinching seeing the terrifying sight of the more than 70000 man.

Four hundred meters from them… in the front of them, the Albion's forward assault force marched. Trampling everyone who might stand in its way.

Suddenly the figures raising their swords. Pointing towards the marching force. Started to charge towards them. Urging theirotherwordly mount. Without hesitation. Without fear. Without even thinking about retreat.

The seemingly little group could not number more than a dozen individuals. Clothed in a thick, dark, loose cloak with a hood completely darkening their face. Covering their most likely gruesome appearance. Only two dimming, red eyes can be seen from the hood.

Holding dreadful rusty looking swords emitting corruption and madness. They released a bone-chilling scream. Making many men immediately drop their weapon and grab their head trying to suffocate the underworldly scream. Making the whole army stop in an instant.

(Imagine it like the scream of the Nazguls from the Lord of the Rings Trilogy.)

The previously brave soldiers of Albion now completely terrified. Trembling from the creatures. Shoot followed shoot; magic followed magic. But the creatures did not stop. They did not back. They just charged. Without fear of death. Without fear of their end. They came to reap their souls.

They clashed with the first row of the army. And the effect was devastating. The soldiers could not flee seeing and feeling the aura of sheer terror that the creatures emitted. In truth... they felt the aura of power that the creatures emitted.

The nearby soldiers could not fight. Either desperately trying to suffocate the sheer volume of the screams by discarding their simple headgear and gluing their hands on their ears. Or trembling crouching on the ground hoping they will survive this madness.

The only thing they could do is to tremble and wait for their end. The creatures were fast. The creatures were merciless… knowing nothing about the word compassion. The word of hope. Only death and devastation awaited those who set foot on the battlefield today.

After he verified the situation through his owl, Hawkins immediately ordered the firearm squadrons to prepare to fire, as, during the course of a march, firearm troops do not normally keep their weapons loaded.

"What? Only a dozen-person?"

He was surprised when he found out there was only a dozen-person that cause such devastation, but he became shocked once he saw the creatures speed, merciless nature, and their menacing looking garbs and weapons. Their horses plated with a black plate. Emitting black fog. Their garbs tattered revealing their pitch black, heavy armor. Their close-faced helmet eyeholes are dimming in an evil looking crimson light.

Like the soul reapers from the stories. They came for their souls. Many of Hawkins soldiers completely terrified. Speaking about these are the soldiers of the White Demon. Bearing his mark. Came to finally take them to the underworld.

The creatures speed cannot be matched of a simple human being. It was impossible to reach without using at least triangle class wind magic.

The frontal cavalry also made the same mistake as well. Underestimating their opponent.

With a scream, the dozen black armored monster clashed with them. Trampling the soldiers as well their horses in the ground. Transforming them into a bloody pile of gore. The scene that you expect when you clashes with level sixty-five Automaton summons. The Vanir Elite Death Guards... A summon halfway mid between mid and the high tier summons. A summon that every Automaton player and NPC able to learn after level eighty.

It is no use against players above level ninety. These summons are an only annoyance to them. But in the current scene. These level sixty-five summons became Death Incarnate of the battlefield.

Animals startling from the charging enemy throwing down their owners to the ground. The lucky amongst them could get away before their own mount crushing them to death. The unlucky ones trampled to death by dreadful creatures or crushed under the feet of their won comrades iron boots. Many died. Few survived.

The only thing the fallen cavalrymen could do was to tremble and hear the terrifying otherworldly screams of the enemy; the speed was so great they could not even process what happened. Everything happened too fast to a sane man to do anything.

Before the soldiers finished loading their weapons, the enemy was already in front of their leader. Another terrifying scream can be heard.

Mounted in a terrifying black metal dragon. Bigger than any other dragon they saw before. The dragon riders mount startled. Tried to flee as far as they could. Occasionally throwing down their rider to the certain death.

Dimming crimson eye of blood. Mounted with the knight of horror. Wearing the same colored black spiked armor of terror with red dims in the joints covered his body. The Commander of the Vanir Death Guards arrived.

Screaming! Raising his flaming sword burning in a black and red light. Pointed towards the already trembling musketeers. "(Nazgul Screams)" the dragon is lunging its great head back released its breath. Crimson blood and black flames consumed unfortunate musketeers and cannons already loaded.

The gunpowder immediately caught on fire and exploded with a big roar. Flesh and blood immediately evaporated from those who caught fire by the underworld creature black flames. Leaving only their burning skeleton. The skeleton that immediately started to stand up. Being reanimated by the fires of the Vanirs.

Grabbing a nearby weapon. Charging towards the already startled army. Towards their former allies. Then clashing with them.

The Commander of the Death Guards urged its mount and made an another circle. Razing the ground once more with black and red fires. Raising more and more soldiers to his servitude. True… the raised skeletons were weak in YGGDRASSIL standard. In this world as well it was enough a few well-aimed spell, bullet or strike to cripple them.

But amongst the chaos. It was enough for them to take dozens of with them before they themselves fall. And their numbers just grow and grow with each moment.

The next moment the mage knights who regained the control over their mount approached from the sky. They used magic and familiars to track the enemy movement in the chaos and then released a barrage of spells.

Wind blades, ice spears, and fireballs flew in waves toward the Vanir Elite Death Guards but were instantly dispersed by their magic resistance. Though the knights were taken by surprise, they did not stop their magical assault.

The knight commander ordered his men to scatter; in an instant he made that order, a gust of wind blew next to him, where the wind he felt something missing. Looking at his side trembling. He saw as the terror hovering above him. The black armored terror. The Commander of the Elite Guards floated beside him. Holding his arm in his armored hand.

One more scream… and he saw his body beside him upside down. But that can't be… his head should not see his body from this angle. Unless… Someone beheaded him, and this is the last thing what he saw before his death. Yes… he was dead… he knows from the moment darkness started to cover his sight.

He did not care anymore as his head softly landed near his foot, on the bloodied ground. His body slowly collapsed beside him after a momentary twitching.

First… To prevent friendly fire, the enemy did not dare to use firearms or projectiles but growing desperate, chaos start to take over Hawkins forces. They started to shoot at everything. Hoping they could at least injure one of the horrors in the first rows.

Riding on his phantom manticore was the unit's commanding officer. He kicked his beast and prepared to charge, but a sword knocked him off his mount, and he saw his manticore struck down. In that instant, his own legs were shattered, and he collapsed on the ground.

One of the dark armored horrors immediately cut his throat open. The strike was precise. Healing magic could not handle it anymore. That monster did not even spare a sight for him. He died by bleeding out in the battlefield.

The commander of the firearm division ordered his men to prepare for a maneuver, thinking about surrounding this wind-like enemy in an instant, but the creature simply charged through the wind wall. Like it was not even there... And struck the commander's head with its sword, sending the man instantly into oblivion. Slicing the man entirely. From head to toe. Then continued with the remained people around it. Who seeing this. Already started to flee. Or froze, rooted to the ground. Praying for fast, painless death or some kind of miracle.

The young commander in charge of the archers hastily ordered his men to fire, but the arrows could not harm, either reach their foe, instead striking down his allies instead. In the chaos, he managed to hit his own foot.

The chaos among the forward guard became progressively worse. General Hawkins received reports that completely boggled him. The communications he received were a complete mess.

Some said the enemy was a little unit.

Some said the enemy was a magician controlling these horrifying golems.

Some said it was a part of the enemy army.

Some said it was elvish mage knights.

Some said it was an elvish division…

Some said death descended to reap their souls…

Some said they were monsters…

Some said the White Demon sent his servants to finally take them with them… etc.

But the General, a veteran who survived a hundred battles, felt it was just a little unit. But as he thought about it. And heard the reports spoke about a terrifying foe defy every rule of the battlefield. Flaming skeletons. And a dark armored dragon rider riding in a humungous dragon with flaming crimson eyes. He started to grow desperate.

He even saw the black armored dragon and its rider for a moment striking down one of his units. The metallic dragon was bigger than any dragon saw every before. It's wingspread almost ten hay wagon. Vomiting crimson and black flames. Razing the battleground in its wake. Occasionally swallowing those who dare come close to the demonic rider.

An enemy with the speed of the wind.

An enemy with strength like fire.

An enemy is unshakable like the stones of the earth.

An enemy is elusive like the waves of the sea. After receiving the estimated losses, he trembled.

"This is a nightmare… a fucking Nightmare…" General Hawkins muttered flabbergasted.

The battle continued. There was havoc. There was chaos. The invigorating light of hope drifted farther and farther with each moment. General Hawkins know… if it continues like this… his army will slowly bleed out and sooner or later simply disappears. His train of thoughts did not even make him realize what is happening.

The enemy broke their defense. And the humungous metallic looking artificial dragon landed over him. Nailing him to the ground under its clawed feet. His trembling men did not need more. Only a few of them tried to save the General. Just to be cut down by a rider or a nearby Flaming Skelton managed to get through the defenses.

The others started to flee back to Londinium or scattered in the wilds.

General Hawkins did not even have time to take out his wand and summon his wind blade. His heart beat hastily. Fast! Faster than ever before. Almost hitting a hole in his chest.

The dragon leaned closer to Hawkins' face. Only a few centimeters from it. He clearly felt the creature's hot breath and the stench it emitted. It smelled from the stench of the scorched human flesh.

 **"** **Feast on his flesh…"** the creature mounting the artificial dragon growled in a dark voice.

The metal dragon just lunged back to eat Hawkins when the nearby musketeer squad released a barrage. Disturbing the monster meal for a moment. "General Hawkins! Your Eminence! Flee while you can!" shouted the commander of the third musketeer battalion with his remained soldiers.

The General was still stupefied and completely terrified. He felt like a steady grasp grabbing him from behind and start to drag him away. For moments he pondered what exactly happened. Then regaining his bearings. He realized. He lost…His men, the army he was so proud fleeing in terror. This was not a battle... this was a massacre.

He thought hard how everything comes to this? Tactic? No. Numbers? No. The enemy? Maybe…

Then he realized. Cromwell… that bastard held back those creatures he received from his mysterious contributor. Sent him and his men into a slaughterhouse. He surely knows these creatures waiting at them. He knows about them! That traitor!

If he ever survives this… he will make sure that bastard will lose his head. He will execute him personally for treason!

It was absolutely unimaginable that such little group were able to cause so much damage and terror. Lower command, upper command echelon had more than fifteen thousand wounded or dead and still counting, the enlisted infantry estimated injured or dead were around five thousand and still counting.

The loss, from the entire army's point of view, was apparently within the margin of total crushing defeat. The effects were significant. The strong forward guards were now in complete chaos, broken many were injured by their own friendly fire in the fog of war, and the story that about the otherworldly creatures just spread with each moment. Accelerating the possible dissolution and retreat of the whole army.

The forward commander reported with a bitter face: "I am afraid we have to retreat immediately, or there will be no more army Your Excellency…"

Also, stories continued to spread among the frightened troops, which greatly decreased the army marching speed. The enlisted soldiers were afraid the enemy might hide more creatures like those just single-handedly stopped their whole army.

Hawkins lowered his head. "Full retreat…" he mumbled to the adjutant who managed to save him from the clutches of death.

The adjutant nodded with a bitter but understanding the expression. Using his enchanted magical horn that used wind magic to carry over the sound to every soldier. He signed full retreat under a moment.

Amongst the chaos, of course, many troops already started to flee. The few who still fought relentlessly gritted their teeth and started to retreat. Leaving behind every precious equipment. Even the precious, expensive siege cannons in their haste.

Hawkins gritting his teeth mounted a hastily recovered horse. He already managed to get far away to see the whole battlefield from the nearby hill clearly.

Looking back the battlefield. He only saw chaos and death. Seemingly the creatures did not bother chasing the fleeing army after a while. They are too busy to execute the injured.

His priority was to return to Londinium. After such crushing defeat, they need to recuperate. But first… find that traitor Cromwell and gut him alive!

* * *

 **Scene Change: Redoutable battleship:**

Louise awoke and found herself on the deck of the _Redoutable_.

Because of the wind brushing her face, as well as the sound of the fluttering sail, she finally woke up.

Malicorne, Julio, and Guiche were staring back at her face.

"Wow, Louise is awake!"

"Good! Good!"

"Miss Valiére! Are you alright?" the Romalian priest asked worriedly.

Seeing friends nodding their heads constantly, Louise asked in a surprised voice. She was completely confused and lost.

"I… why…?" she looked around hesitantly. Then glared at the priest before herself. "What have you done to me?!" she shouted grabbing Julio's collar.

Julio sighed with an ashamed expression. "I am sorry Louise. I made a promise to Zero-kun… he entrusted me with your safety… so I dosed you with the potion he gave me…"

As she watched the moving scenery for a few moments, Louise suddenly remembered a very important thing, abruptly springing to her feet.

"I, I must go stop the enemy army. I have to prevent the Albion army from catching up! We have to go back for Zero!"

Malicorne and Guiche both stared at her with surprise.

"Stop the enemy?"

"Yes! I have to delay the enemy to buy us time to retreat. I have to find my familiar!"

"We already retreated." stated Julio sadly.

"This is the last ship from the port of Rosais."

"…Oh?"

Louise looked confused as she stared from the forecastle, as the continent of Albion became smaller and smaller.

"How can it be? What happened to the Albion army that was chasing us?"

"They said they couldn't catch up with us, although by a small margin." explained Malicorne using a relieved tone.

"Good, Good, this means we can get home safely." said Guiche happily.

"But when we get back, there will still be a lot of trouble."

Malicorne and Guiche stared at each other; then the two started laughing.

What really happened?

Why did the Albion Army slow their march?

In that moment… she suddenly remembered something more important. It must be Zero who stopped the advancing army. Knowing him… he surely only slowed their advancement for her to escape safely. However, if that's true… why shouldn't he just use his abilities to transport her back to either her home or the academy?

That makes no sense… Unless… he wanted to save Tristain and Germania losing a big portion of their military might. Stopping them from falling into chaos. After such defeat. Losing an army would be catastrophic not only politically but economically as well. Losing the army would mean Tristain become totally vulnerable. For the militaristic Germania that did not send almost every soldier in this war was not that big problem and time they might recover.

But for Tristain… losing their army would be catastrophic as said before.

Looking at her side, she saw the passing clouds. The ship safely sailed through them. Leaving behind the ancient floating island of Albion.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well... this is for now!**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Next time: Spoils of War. The zealots in the move.**


	21. Announcement: Sorry!

**Hey folks**

 **I have a bad news to all those who loved and favourited the story. Please forgive me for my sudden announcement and prolonged absence. :S**

 **Unfortunately, currently, my time occupied with other things, other stories. As well I re-read the whole story, and I am not satisfied with it at it is, I made a few irreversible mistake what I cannot fix if I write it further. My drive to write it down the line in its current form also left me.**

 **Thus, I decided that I will rewrite it entirely from scratch, sometime in the future. (Sry to not notifying so long, I am kinda busy nowadays. :S)**  
 **The fixed version will either contain a fixed Zero Rei or a completely different OC with different values, supported by a more fleshed out concept and backstory.**  
 **I hope I did not disappoint you. I am sorry, It is as hard to me as you. I am truly ashamed I can't finish what I started. :S**  
 **Sorry...**

 **I will leave the story published, so you can read it if you like. But no further chapters will be released in its current shape.**

 **Have a pleasant day.**


End file.
